Un cambio sorpresivo
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Los guardianes machos ya no soportan a sus compañeras por su falta de aprecio, en medio de la discusión aceptaron un reto intercambiando lugares con las hembras por un mes completo, ahora los machos vivirán como hembras y descubrirán lo difícil que es él trabajo del otro, ¿Podrán ganar la apuesta o las hembras convertidas en machos se rendirán primero?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cambio de cuerpo**_

Era una tarde común y corriente en el valle de La Paz, Tigresa, Hinata y Boa estaban meditando mientras el viento parecía tranquilizar a las felinas, Boa por su parte sacó la lengua sintiendo la corriente y alertó los ojos algo molesta, en el palacio más específico en su techo se escuchaba como algo estaba derrapando, se escuchaban unas ligeras risas mientras Boa solo se molestó y vio a la derecha cuando noto que Po, Byakun, Izanamy y James estaban bajando derrapando en los que parecían ser escudos redondos-

¡WUUUUUUUUUHOOOIJUUUUU! -los cuatro estaban gritando sonriendo mientras bajaban con los escudos, las hembras se irritaron con sus gritos y vieron como ellos terminaron saliendo impulsados del techo solo para perder los discos, los machos solo gritaron y terminaron cayendo en el suelo dejando agujeros con sus formas-

Hay muchachos -dijo Hinata sorprendida apretando los dientes viendo los agujeros-

Jajajajaja jajajaja eso estuvo divertido -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás se quejaron riendo un poco saliendo de los agujeros-

Hoy hay que hacerlo de nuevo pero -dijo Byakun sonriendo- cubiertos de fuego

Si -dijeron los demás sonriendo, Tigresa se acercó a Po, Hinata a Izanamy y Boa a Byakun, cada una le dio un golpe al macho frente a ella mientras Boa golpeó a Byakun y le sujetó el cuello a James estrangulándolo con fuerza-

¡Aaauuu y ¿eso por que?! -gritó Po sujetándose la cabeza adolorido-

Si eso me dolió -dijo Izanamy adolorido, Byakun se tallaba la cabeza pero James trataba de respirar-

Estos artefactos no son juguetes -dijo Tigresa molesta tomando los escudos - se supone que están aquí para entrenar no para hacer tonterías

Es verdad, Izanamy no deberías seguir el ejemplo de estos tres -dijo Hinata molesta- deberías tener más respeto con las cosas de otros

Deja de hablarme así no soy un niño -dijo Izanamy molesto haciendo pucheros pero Hinata le sujeto la cola y la jalo un poco- ¡hayiayayai! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! -Hinata le soltó la cola e Izanamy solo se acostó en el suelo- hay algún día me voy a vengar

Yo también -dijeron Po y Byakun algo molestos-

Yo...quiero...respirar...aaag -James trataba de respirar mientras Boa lo sujetaba hasta que se puso azul tratando de respirar, lo soltó y James tomó aire por la boca-

Ya basta de tonterías, todos vayan a limpiar algún lugar sucio -dijo Boa molesta-

Es verdad, James ve y limpia el armario, Po prepara el gimnasio que está sucio -dijo Tigresa sería y Po solo se quejó un poco-

Mala -dijo Po molesto haciendo pucheros, Tigresa solo lo golpeo en el trasero con una patada- ¡hay! Algún día me vengaré -Po solo se tocó el trasero masajeandolo un poco-

Tu ve a limpiar estos agujeros rellénalos -dijo Hinata molesta y le jalo la oreja izquierda a Izanamy haciendo que la escuchara- ¡¿escuchaste?!

Si ya te oí -dijo Izanamy irritado, Hinata lo soltó e Izanamy se quejó- hay me gustaría vengarme de ti

¿Le harían daños a un par de hermosas damas y a Tigresa? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa solo se cruzó de brazos suspirando enojada- admítelo Izanamy ninguno nos puede ganar, no pueden ganarnos solo porque somos hembras fuertes y hermosas y Tigresa solo por su fea cara pero sigue siendo hembra

Rayos en eso tienes razón -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- pero en una pelea justa bien que te ganaría

Pero no es una pelea -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un liger golpe en la frente a Izanamy- ahora limpien este desastre -los cubro machos solo gruñeron un poco pero siguieron limpiando-

No es justo como nos tratan -dijo Byakun molesto llenando el agujero con tierra- y todavía que nos hagan llenar esto con arena y sin nuestros poderes ¿cuando las mujeres se volvieron las dominantes del mundo?

Ellas tienen ventaja por mucho que me duela decirlo -dijo Izanamy molesto- y en serio me enferma decir esto pero ellas non superan en cosas que nosotros no, Byakun hemos perdido una guerra que jamás peleamos

Si pero ellas lo tienen todo fácil pueden hacer la selección de con quien estar, con quien quieren hacerlo, y si no les gusta como eres entonces te golpean sin razón -dijo Byakun molesto- hay ser mujer no es tan difícil como nos lo hacen creer

Ser mujer debe ser fácil para estas tres -dijo Po molesto- víbora es encantadora y dulce pero aunque ame a Tigresa hay que admitirlo ella es más masculina que yo y una mandona de primera -dijo Po molesto cargando una caja y colocándola en pila con otras cajas-

Si fuera poco los machos no saben lo duro que es ser mujer -dijo Hinata molesta, ella, Tigresa, Víbora y Boa estaban en la cocina con tazas de té- nosotras tenemos que ser las responsables de todo en la relación, nosotras somos las hormonales, cargamos el estrés de cambios drásticos en el cuerpo, pecho, dolores de espalda, ovulación, días de cambios, fertilización, sexo malo cuando estamos de mal humor, celos fuertes, embarazos y luego el parto, nosotras cargamos todo eso y ellos no tienen ni idea

Soy unos idiotas creen que estamos aquí para hacerlo felices pero no -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Yo las entiendo, James cabeza hueca siempre causándome problemas, nunca limpia estupido vagabundo, y por dio Byakun es un ebrio cogiendose a cada chica que le pone el ojo encima -dijo Boa molesta- por una vez quisiera ver que llegara a casa sin ese asqueroso hedor de alcohol o sin una sucia vagabunda fácil -dijo Boa molesta-

Ustedes la pasan mal pero aquí mi vida es fea, no tengo novio, todos los machos con los que salgo o son gays o unos idiotas, no hay buenos hombres, ya no hay caballeros -dijo Víbora molesta-

Po solo se cree un niño pequeño, una vez lo encontré jugando con sus muñecas en lugar de limpiar el salón de los héroes, el dijo solo cinco minutos, cinco minutos se convirtieron en dos horas, cuando lo fui a buscar había descubierto que se había ido a embriagar por ahí o hacer una misión, yo tuve que limpiar el salón, sé que no soy una mujer delicada como otras pero esta bien que te noten o te digan algún cumplido o que me trate bien de vez en cuando no estaría mal -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo mismo me pasa con Izanamy, por una vez me gustaría que se fijara en mi, que invitara a una cena o me trajera flores -dijo Hinata molesta- pero no...apenas se acuerda de mi cumpleaños o si existo, todo por ser el gran jefe de la aldea

Pensé que ustedes ya eran novios -dijo Víbora confundida-

No...no me lo ha pedido, ahora ya ni siquiera salimos, estamos así desde hace seis meses -dijo Hinata deprimida, las cuatro suspiraron de forma pesada- a veces quisiera que cambiaran de rol con nosotras para que vieran

Lo difícil que es ser una hembra -dijeron las cuatro hembras deprimidas, los machos seguían en su trabajo mientras Po tomó unas cajas y salió caminando, por su parte James encontró algo parecido a una botella negra de lata, tomó el contenedor negro y le sopló en la tapa quitándole algo de polvo, reviso en grabado y noto que decia algo-

Polvo convertidor -dijo James calmado- podrás hallar el cambio en ti, podrás convertir la mujer en un pensamiento de macho -el grabado estaba algo roto y James solo pudo leer es parte de la inscripción- hmmmm entonces esto hará...que las hembras piensen como machos ¡Eso es! -James grito sonriendo- ya se que hacer ji jiji -James solo se fue corriendo, en el patio, Po, Izanamy y Byakun seguían llenando los agujeros con sus formar-

No puedo creerlo, ¿a donde se fue el respeto? -dijo Byakun molesto- de un gran guerrero a pasar el mandadero de una hembra, que bajo e caído

No eres el unico -dijeron Po e Izanamy cansados llenando los agujeros usando palas- ¡Hay esto es inútil! -Po grito lanzando la pala a un lado- ¡una vez solo por una vez me gustaría que las mujeres dejaran de mandarnos a cada rato! Me tienen arto

Yo también estoy cansado, mira lo que yo hago no es fácil administrar una población completa, todavía entrenarte a ti y a la siguiente generación de guerreros es un trabajo de tiempo completo -dijo Izanamy irritado-

Si yo todavía tengo un palacio y un valle que proteger, una vez Tigresa y yo estábamos persiguiendo a un asesino serial y ella casi se cae por un acantilado, casi me rompo el brazo al tratar de salvarla -dijo Po molesto- pero ¿me lo agradeció? Nooooo, solo se enojó conmigo por no atrapar al sujeto y dejar que fuera por un día y medio, al final lo atrapé y esperaba un Gracias pero nooo de nuevo, solo me dijo "¿por que tardaste tanto?"

Ustedes parecen tener problemas de parejas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- por suerte yo los evito

Verás Byakun tú exactamente no eres un buen ejemplo de cómo ser un macho -dijo Po calmado-

Si a veces creo que eres un prostiuto con sarna -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si hay un millar de hembras saliendo de tu cuarto a cada rato -dijo Po calmado-

¿Que? No creo que ser así de fabuloso sea un crimen, es decir soy un buen partido, pechos grandes con fuertes abdominales y brazos que parecen ser dulces jamones -dijo Byakun sonriendo mostrando los músculos- las chicas aman esto y por eso no se pueden detener de querer esto

Estas enfermo -dijo Po calmado, Izanamy solo se reía un poco y Po asintió sonriendo-

Pero ya hablando en serio ¿alguna vez las hembras lo han apoyado? -dijo Byakun calmado- yo no tengo ninguna relación pero piensen, ¿cuantas veces han llegado a casa y no les han brindado ayuda? Es decir nosotros somos los más fuertes, somos quienes hacemos todo el trabajo duro y terminamos más que cansados, necesitamos descansar y olvidarnos de todo pero...

Noooooo lo entienden -dijeron los tres machos-

A veces quisiera que vieran lo duro que es ser macho -dijo Byakun cansado- sobretodo un maestro -los tres suspiraron y se sentaron en el suelo-

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! -James entró corriendo sonriendo cargando la lata-

¿Que tienes! -dijo Byakun confundido-

Tengo algo que nos quitará a las hembras de encima -dijo James sonriendo- lo que tengo aquí es un polvo que hará cambiar el pensamiento de las hembras por los de un macho

¡Cállate la boca! -Po grito sorprendido y tomó la lata- ¿es verdad?

Si es un polvo, si se lo aplicamos a la s hembras entonces puuuf seremos libres de ellas -dijo James sonriendo- no más regaños

James que buena idea si usamos este polvo seremos libres -dijo Po sonriendo- tenemos que hacer un plan para que inhalen o para hacer que las cubra -Izanamy y Byakun estaban leyendo la tapa de la lata notando que le hacía falta un pedazo-

Chicos esto está incompleto y no explica que hace -dijo Izanamy calmado- podríamos causar más daño que bien

No le tengas miedo al cambio, si hay una posibilidad de hacer cambiar a las hembras entonces que así sea, yo si quiero cambiar un poco a Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo no estoy muy seguro -dijo Izanamy inseguro-

Piensa todas las veces que Hinata te ha fastidiado cuando tu ya estabas más que cansado -dijo Po calmado- a mi siempre me funciona -sonrío un poco de forma siniestra, Izanamy se quedó pensando un momento y entonces algo le hizo click en la cabeza-

Grrrrr...esa gata...cuantas veces no he podido dormir por mi trabajo y ella solo grraaaarh -Izanamy estaba expulsando energía negra algo molesto mientras pasaba al Modo Oscuro con su pelo negro y rojizo- bien James has lo que tengas que hacer

Claro...claro -dijo James nervioso temblando un poco viendo a Izanamy-

Bien ustedes atraigan a las hembras con algo y yo usare esto para hecharselos encima, una vez que sean cubiertas pensarán como nosotros -dijo James sonriendo, los tres machos solo asintieron y se sentaron en los escalones-

Bien solo hay que quedamos aquí sin hacer nada -dijo Byakun sonriendo- las mueres tienen un radar para saber cuando un hombre handa de perezoso y no les hizo caso

Si también dicen que pueden oler el dinero y el miedo -dijo Po nervioso-

Como sea acabemos con esto de una vez -dijo Izanamy irritado aún en su Modo Oscuro-

Vaya que estás muy irritado -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿tan pesado es?

No tienes ni idea de lo que es hacer un trabajo tan rutinario y después de pasar horas sin descanso solo llegar a tu cuarto y que no aprecie ni valore lo qué haces -dijo Izanamy fastidiado-

Vaya -dijo Po calmado, noto como las hembras se acercaban caminando- bien ahí vienen James listo -James asintió levantando el pulgar detrás de la puerta, las hembras se acercaron viéndolos descansar de cerrar los hoyos-

Tuve el presentimiento de que un macho se estaba haciendo el holgazán -dijo Boa molesta viendo a los tres machos, Izanamy levantó las orejas y una ceja viendo a Byakun mientras Po solo levantó las cejas sorprendido-

Se los dije -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Que están haciendo? Deberían llenar los hoyos ya -dijo Hinata molesta-

Perdón pero necesitábamos un descanso -dijo Po calmado-

Nada de descansos deberían hacer más trabajos -dijo Tigresa molesta- no que todo el tiempo están de perezosos sin hacer nada y solo comiendo galletas de nuez -Po suspiro sorprendido- si Po se lo de tus galletas

Vaya después de verte no hacer nada solo atender tonterías en la oficina y luego ponerte a hacer boberías como huir como un cobarde del matrimonio Izanamy -dijo Hinata molesta y una flecha imaginaria perforó el pecho de Izanamy- pensé que serías más serio en tomar responsabilidades

Aaaaagghhh ¿que dijiste? -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo a Hinata con los ojos rojos y una aura negra en el cuerpo- dímelo en mi cara bruja

¿Que matrimonio? -dijo Po confundido-

¿No te lo dijo? Le formaron un matrimonio para tratar de conseguir un territorio pero al final se negó y perdió no solo a la chica sino la oportunidad de un gran poder militar todo porque salió corriendo -dijo Hinata molesta- haaaaf que líder más inútil tenemos -Izanamy gruñó un poco-

Ya basta creo que aquí el punto importante es que ustedes no saben lo que es ser nosotros -dijo Byakun serio- los machos tenemos más poder de lo que ustedes creen y nos gustaría que entendieran que lo que hacemos a veces es para divertirnos

Divertirse, más bien ustedes solo inventan estas cosas para justificar que son un montón de holgazanes sin consideración por las hembras -dijo Boa sería- no podrían sobrevivir siendo hembras por un mes

Y ustedes no soportarían hacer nuestro trabajo por un mes -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Reto aceptado! -James grito sonriendo, salió de la puerta mostrando la lata y lanzó el contenido tirándolo encima de todos-

¡Espera James a nosotros no! -grito Po nervioso, todos gritaron mientras el polvo se convertía en humo rosado rodeando a todos; James solo se metió en el humo mientras él comenzaba a toser-

¡Hay me entro en la boca! -grito un macho en medio del humo-

Hay lo tengo hasta la cola -dijo una hembra molesta-

No veo por donde voy, no veo por donde voy -dijo una hembra confundida, un macho camino hasta los escalones mientras Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis se acercaron corriendo-

¡Oigan ¿que les pasó muchachos?! -grito Víbora confundida mientras Grulla aleteó retirando el humo mostrando a dos lobas de blanco y negro, una tigresa blanca de rayas azul oscuro, una panda delgada con senos grandes, un tigre de bengala naranja, una serpiente macho y un tigre blanco macho-

¿Que? ¿Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Mono confundido-

De que hablan soy yo Tigre...douuuu -el tigre naranja se quejó al golpearse con un bastón de madera justo en la entrepierna- aaouuuu ¿por que me dolió? -el tigre usaba la ropa de Tigresa pero por su tamaño estaba un poco rasgada del cuerpo sobretodo en el pecho y espalda-

Oigan no veo -dijo la tigresa blanca siguió caminando hasta que se golpeo con algo entre las piernas- oigan no me dolió -la hembra usaba una camisa azul que le quedaba grande y su pantalón negro que estaba algo flojo, la hembra se reviso y abrió su pantalón- ¡WAAAAAAA! ¡Mi Byakun jr ya no está! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Mi gran rayo se ha ido!

¡WAAAAAAA! ¡Me salió objeto extra entre las piernas! -grito el tigre naranja asustado, el tigre blanco estaba sorprendido tocándose el pecho abriendo su camisa rasgada notando que tenía abdominales marcados igual que su estómago y abrió su pantalón quedando sorprendido-

¡Tengo un objeto extra de veinte centímetros entre las piernas! ¡Mis niñas se fueron! -grito el tigre blanco sorprendido-

¡Mi cosita ahora es un como se llame! -grito la serpiente macho, su piel era blanca con ojos verdes oscuros, estaba viendo por debajo de su vientre-

¡Mis pandita! ¡Mi gran soldado vara de bambú se ha ido! -gritó la panda asustada revisando por debajo de su pantalón, la panda usaba ropa holgada y se veía delgada pero con los senos grande y una melena en la cabeza que parecía cabello largo y lacio-

¡¿Que son estas cosas?! ¡¿De donde salieron estos enormes senos?! -gritó una loba de pelo negro largo en la cabeza, cara blanca, ojos cafés claros y usaba ropa holgada-

¡Tengo seis pezones en lugar de tres! -gritó una loba delgada de pelo negro largo en la cabeza lacio, era delgada y más pequeña que la primera loba pero también tenía un busto pequeño-

¿Que es esto? -dijo la panda nerviosa-

¿Po...eres tú? -dijo Mono sorprendido viendo a la panda-

Claro que soy yo...¿ves a algún otro panda aquí? -dijo la panda molesta-

Hay no...-dijo Víbora nerviosa-

¡¿Que hicieron?! -gritó el tigre blanco molesto- ¡quiero una explicación ya mismo!

¡Eso quiero saber! ¡¿James que hiciste?! -gritó la tigresa molesta y la loba delatada levantó los brazos negando con la cabeza-

Esperen yo no se qué pasó...-dijo la loba nerviosa, movía la cabeza de lado a lado nerviosa-

Aaah...Po creo que tenemos un problema aquí -dijo Grulla nervioso y la panda le puso atención, más tarde todos estaban en círculo viéndose entre ellos-

Primero yo soy Po pero ahora soy hembra al parecer me llamarán Pan -dijo la panda nerviosa y sonrojada- creo que mi busto es cop

Yo soy Tigresa -dijo el tigre naranja serio- ahora soy el Maestro Tigre sigo siendo yo

Si pero ahora si eres un chico, ya no habrá más confusiones -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigresa solo gruño y le dio un golpe en la cara arrojándolo lejos, Mono terminó entre algunos pedazos de madera adolorido- si...es ella...pero se hizo más fuerte...aaagh

Yo soy Hinata...creo que pueden llamarme...aaah Hank solamente -dijo el tigre blanco sonriendo- ya no tengo mis niñas pero tengo estos chicos -levanto los brazos apretando los brazos mostrando los músculos- siiii me encanta

Yo soy Izanamy...aparentemente ahora soy Iza -dijo la loba de pelo negro y ojos cafés claros- creó que soy copa C...o más grande -Hank se acercó y le apretó los senos a Iza con ambas manos haciendo que se sonrojara-

Tus...¡¿Tus boobies son más grandes que las mías?! -gritó Han sorprendido-

Solo...aaahn...aaahnn -Iza estaba gimiendo sonrojada entrecerrando los ojos un poco y llorando- solo somos diferentes en tamaño..eso es todo...y...-Ferro los ojos molesta mientras se formaba un venda en su cabeza mientras Hank seguía presionando sus pechos y movía las manos- ¡¿Hasta cuando me seguirás tocando?! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Hank terminó alejándose un poco hasta estrellarse con el muro-

Bueno volviendo yo soy Byakun...aunque ahora soy Bianca -dijo la tigresa blanca sonriendo, ella se sujetó el busto y lo movió- por fin mi sueño se cumplió, si este es un sueño no quiero despertar -se reía viendo sus senos, apretó los pezones y estos se levantaron, masajes un poco los pezones mientras se sonrojaba- me encanta la vida

¡Ya deja de hacer eso! -gritó la serpiente macho molesto y lanzó un golpe con la cola pero Bianca lo esquivó saltando- Rayos ¿que no puedes actuar como una persona normal?

¿Como se supone que una persona reacciona ante esta situación? Este no es un sueño es la vida real -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ahora tengo estos magníficos pechos -se tocó los senos y los movió un poco- ¿o es que acaso te molesta que soy mas sexy de lo que era Hinata?

Ya quisieras -dijo la serpiente molesto- yo soy Boa creo que ahora ser solo Bo

Y soy James...aunque ahora soy Jane -dijo la última loba cansa- y la pregunta que me ronda en la cabeza es...¡¿POR QUE YO TENGO LOS SENOS TAN PEQUEÑOS?! -gritó molesta señalando su propio busto pequeño- ¡ustedes tres tienen su gran busto, grandes y firmes mientras que yo soy más plana que una tabla de planchar!

Potencial tal vez -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa-

Eh...experiencia -dijo Iza nerviosa sonriendo-

No te quejes tú siempre has sido el más pequeño de los tres -dijo Bianca sonriendo cruzándose de brazos- creó que todo ese busto miniatura representa tú pequeño equipo -Iza y Pan no pudieron evitar reír un poco, Jane por su parte estaba un poco molesta por eso-

Dejando eso de lado ¿que fue lo que nos pasó? -dijo Hank serio- ¿como volvemos a la normalidad?

Pues...jejeje digamos que no sabemos -dijo Jane nerviosa-

¡¿Que no saben?! -gritó Tigre molesto- no podemos estar así siempre

No es para siempre, tenemos que ver que fue lo que les arroje y asunto arreglado -dijo Jane nerviosa- o mejor dicho lo que queríamos arrejorles -las otras tres hembras estaban por irse pero se detuvieron a escuchar que Jane los delataba-

¿A que te refieres con queríamos arrojarles? -dijo Hank molesto y las tres hembras se rieron nerviosas- ¿que hicieron?

El polvo del cambio de cuerpo, quien lo use estará destinado a cambiar su sexo, personalidad, mentalidad y todo de sí mismo por el de un género contrario, las hembras pensarán y actuarán como machos porque serán macho, los machos pensarán y actuarán como hembras porque serán hembras -dijo Grulla calmado leyendo la lata-

Ouuuu eso decía...aaah perdón -dijo Jane nerviosa- debí leer el resto upsi

¡¿Upsi?! -gritaron todos molestos viendo a Jane la cual se estaba encogiendo, Jane trato de correr pero Iza la sujeto de su cuello con su brazo izquierdo-

¿A donde vas? Jane, todavía tenemos cosas que discutir -dijo Iza molesta, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su melena volvió a ser blanca-

Aaah a...esperen...esperen...esperen -dijo Jane nerviosa-

Yo digo que revisemos a Jane para ver si no es virgen -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Yo digo que le quitemos la virginidad con mis deditos -dijo Pan sonriendo haciendo sonar sus dedos, Jane estaba volviéndose morada y nerviosa-

Esperen...esperen chicos...chicas este...esto nos puede servir -dijo Jane nerviosa-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Sobre que las chicas no los respetan -dijo Jane nerviosa, las hembras se vieron y asintieron mientras Iza soltó a Jane dejando que cayera al suelo tosiendo- Gracias...cof...coooof

Habla rápido -dijo Pan molesta- ¿de que hablas?

¿Prometen que no me harán daño? -dijo Jane nerviosa-

¡Sino hablas pronto te mataré así que habla rápido! -gritó Iza molesta-

Perdón -Jane cayó de rodillas nerviosa- escuchen chicos, chicas, travestís o transexuales como sea, escuchen ustedes dicen que las hembras no entienden el trabajo que hacen ustedes y que nosotros no entendemos lo que ellas sienten -todos se acercaron y la escucharon- bien esta es una buena oportunidad para que cambiemos papeles, las hembras como machos harán nuestros trabajos y los machos como hembras haremos el trabajo de ellas

Eso tiene sentido -dijo Hank calmado-

Es verdad, los machos no entienden como nos sentimos nosotras así que es una buena oportunidad -dijo Tigre sonriendo- bien todos pasaremos así un mes completo

Los machos serán hembras -dijo Bo sonriendo- vivirán por un mes como hembras viviendo, sufriendo todo lo que nosotras hemos sufrido

Mientras tanto nosotras o nosotros estaremos viendo la forma de regresarnos a la normalidad y haremos sus trabajos -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Bien gatito, todos nosotros cambiaremos trabajos por un mes, el o la que no resista el mes completo como su nuevo genero -dijo Iza sonriendo- tendrá que... ah ¿algo feo?

Tendrá que cumplir los mandatos de su pareja o competidor por dos meses -dijo Pan sonriendo- será su esclavo personal

Más aparte hará todo y absolutamente todo en la cama -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Trato hecho -dijeron Tigre, Hank y Bo sonriendo-

Aah...chicas...¿no se están pasando? -dijo Jane nerviosa- piénselo un poco mejor

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo? -dijo Hank sonriendo, Iza sólo se molestó un poco, escupió en su mano derecha y la extendió- eeew

Ahora eres un macho, pórtate como macho señor -dijo Iza sonriendo, Hank sólo la vio confundido y nervioso- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes asquito?

Trato hecho señorita -dijo Hank molesto, los dos se dieron la mano estrechándola con fuerza, Tigre y Bo estrecharon manos y cola, en el caso de Bo, con Pan y Bianca-

El reto comienza hoy -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Solo espera que pasen 28 días -dijo Bo sonriendo- comenzaras a sufrir gata -Bianca sólo la vio confundida-

Aguarda que llegue tu primer celo ¿veamos como les va a todas? -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Iza y Jane se vieron confundidas pero Pan ya sabía a que se refería y sólo apretó los puños y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos-

Vamos a ver como te va cuando llegue mi celo -dijo Pan sonriendo- vas a sufrir mucho Tigre -Tigre solo trago un poco grueso y nervioso- bien así comienza una batalla de sexos por treinta días, los machos harán el trabajo de las hembras y viceversa, el primero que se rinda sufrirá un castigo

Si uno del género se rinde todo el género pierde -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Trato hecho -dijeron los siete sonriendo-

No van a durar ni un día -dijo Bo sonriendo- ¡Muajajajajaja! -todos las hembras solo la vieron molestas, más tarde en el atardecer Tigre y Hank caminaban de un lado a otro cargando un balde y unas escobas- ¿que hacen? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de las chicas no limpiar el baño

Eso lo sabemos pero es que...ah bueno -dijo Hank nervioso-

No me digan que lo hicieron -dijo Bo nervioso y sonrojado, Hank y Tigre se vieron confundidos- ¡Chicos ya se que son atractivos pero guárdense un poco!

¿Que? ¡Nooo! -dijo Tigre nervioso- lo qué pasó es que teníamos que usar el baño y senos fue muy complicado hacerlo de pie

No le atinamos al inodoro -dijo Hank nervioso y regamos mucho-

Jaaaa ya veo, si debe ser difícil hacerlo de pie -dijo Bo nervioso-

Ir al baño hasta es difícil pero no podemos dejarnos vencer por ellas debemos ser machos como sea, Tigre ya era masculino como Tigresa así que ya tenemos ventaja -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¡¿De nuevo con eso?! -gritó Tigre molesto- haaaf olvídalo ahora molestarnos entre nosotros no nos sirve de nada debemos estar unidos haré que Pan entienda lo difícil que es ser hembra

Si ahora las chicas deben estar sufriendo por ya no tener pito -dijo Hank sonriendo, los machos se estaban riendo, mientras tanto en el valle las hembras estaban riendo levantando sus copas chocándolas entre ellas, Pan, Iza, Bianca, Jane y Víbora estaban en un bar-

Jajaja no puedo creerlo, esos machos ya deben estar sufriendo por ser ellos -dijo Pan riendo un poco, las hembras le dieron un trago mientras Víbora estaba con ellas-

Jajaja esos chicos van a ver lo duro y lo que si es sufrir -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Esto va ser divertido -dijo Iza sonriendo- no más trabajo por un mes que bueno

Y ahora yo seré la que rechace las invitaciones para salir no al revés -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Parece que ustedes sólo ven lo bueno de ser hembra pero no están viéndolo difícil -dijo Víbora sonriendo- casi parece que se quieren vengar de ellas de ellos...hay esto raro

Bueno Vibora me calificó como un macho tranquilo -dijo Pan calmada- pero que Tigresa excita y no vea lo duro que trabajo eso no lo perdono, aparte manda mucho y merezco un descanso

Eso es cierto nadie nos aprecia -dijo Iza calmada y las demás asintieron-

Bueno si eso es duro -dijo Víbora calmada-

Esto es para señoritas -dijo un ganso dejándoles cuatro tragos en pequeños vasos tequileros frente a Iza, Pan, Jane y Bianca-

Nosotras no ordenamos estos -dijo Jane confundida-

Lo sé son de parte de los caballeros de haya -dijo el ganso calmado, señaló a la derecha y las hembras le siguieron hasta ver a un lobo de pelo blanco algo alto, un panda sonriendo, un Tigre macho naranja y un lobo algo pequeño, los machos sonrieron saludando-

Oooo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Gracias chicos -las hembras sonrieron y dieron el trago- esto es fantástico, trago gratis ¿qué tal? Y por lo general yo lo invito para llevarme a la cama a una hembra

Vamos disfrutemos hoy -dijo Pan sonriendo- saben deberíamos engañarlos y decir que si nos invitan tragos nos besaremos entre nosotras

Eso tiene sentido porque ahora sólo veo a una panda con enormes pechos y no a Po -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Creo que eso mato la idea -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno ¿y han pensado en su ropa o lo que usarán mientras están así? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Mañana iremos por ropa nuevo al valle a ver si nos ayudas -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! ¡Siiiiii! -Víbora gritó emocionada haciendo que las hembras se quejaran sujetando sus oídos- perdón pero estoy emocionada siempre quise comprarles ropa hay al fin tengo amigas que comprarán conmigo, vamos a ir de compraaaas amiguis

Yeeey -dijeron las cuatro nerviosas-

Disculpa ¿tú eres Megan Fox? -dijo un lobo un lobo negro viendo a Iza, Iza solo sonrió-

No -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa, Víbora tomó un poco de licor y se lo lanzó al lobo en la cara haciendo que el lobo gruñera un poco-

Largo, largo, largo -Víbora comenzó a lanzar golpes con su listón haciendo que el lobo gruñera y se fuera-

¿Víbora porque hiciste eso? -dijo Iza confundida-

Chicos como hembras con grandes bustos y levantados y bien firmes menos Jane, habrá machos que dirán cualquier cosa para conquistarte y se sentirán tentados -dijo Víbora calmada-

Entonces ¿no me veo como Megan Fox? -dijo Iza deprimida bajando las orejas-

Hay...si eres muy linda -dijo Víbora molesta- pero escuchen esto será nuevo y confuso pero a la larga se irán acostumbrando

Bueno pero iré a provocar a los machos un poquito -dijo Bianca sonriendo- hora del karaoke -Bianca se acercó a un escenario viendo que San su antiguo compañero estaba armando un tambor- ¿San? -la pantera macho se dio la vuelta y vio a Bianca-

¿Te conozco? -dijo San confundido-

Soy yo Byakun -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno quiero decir antes era Byakun pero por un error terminé como Bianca ahora

Si claro, mire señorita es mejor que vaya con sus amigas o le puedo invitar un trago si gusta -dijo San sonriendo-

San es verdad soy yo, mira -dijo Bianca sonriendo- cuando teníamos siete años te golpeaste la mandíbula con un brazo de entrenamiento y tienes una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, tienes una mancha de nacimiento en forma de garra en su pecho del lado derecho

Bueno eso cualquiera lo sabe -dijo San sonriendo- no prueba nada

Te gustan las spice girls -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Dijiste que jamás contarías eso! -gritó San sonrojado- ¡¿Byakun?! ¿Que te paso?

Ah ya sabes James metió la pata de nuevo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ahora estaré así un mes completo, o me volví loco o me convertí en mujer

¿Cual es la diferencia? -dijo San sonriendo, los dos se estaban riendo un poco-

¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Vengo de una misión pero me canse así que me quede aquí a dormir -dijo San sonriendo- ¿quieres cantar?

Claro que si y sabes bien qué canción no podía cantar siendo macho -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ven ayúdame -San asintió sonriendo, se escuchó algo de música y todos vieron al escenario como estaba San parado y Bianca salió caminando abriendo más su camisa mostrando un poco más de sus senos casi hasta el punto de mostrar casi todo el busto-

 _ **You're so hot teasing me**_ -Iza, Pan y Jane se sonrojaron un poco viendo a Bianca- _**so you're blue but can't**_ _**I can't take a chance**_ _ **o**_ _ **n a chick like you**_ _ **,**_ _ **It's something I couldn't do**_ __-Bianca estaba cantando sonriendo mientras los machos y San se quedó de pie viéndola cantar- _ **There's that look in your eyes**_ __ _ **I can read in your face**_ __ _ **That your feelings**_ __ _ **Are driving you wild**_ __-Bianca sonrió y le tocó de forma lenta el pecho a San el cual se sonrojó un poco, paso su mano sintiendo el pecho de San hasta qué pasó frotando hasta su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara- _ **Ah, but**_ _ **boy**_ _ **you're only a child**_ __-Bianca sonrió y le rascó la cabeza a San haciéndolo queda sorprendido-

¿Sarcasmo? -dijeron Pan, Iza y Jane sorprendidas mientras Víbora sólo dio un trago-

 _ **Well I can dance with you honey**_ __ _ **If you think it's funny**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're out**_ _ **?!**_ -Bianca canto moviendo el busto un poco de arriba hacia abajo llamando la atención de los machos y luego se sujeto los senos con su brazo derecho y se giró dándoles la espalda- _**And I can chat with you baby**_ __ _ **Flirt a little maybe**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're out**_ _ **?!**_ -Bianca estaba bailando moviendo las caderas de lado a lado y se acercó a San acercándose casi besándolo pero se alejó sonriendo-

 _ **Take it easy**_ _ **take it easy**_ _ **Better slow down**_ _ **boy**_ _ **That's no way to go**_ __-Bianca se volvió a acercar a San casi besándolo mientras cantaba mientras San estaba sorprendido y nervioso- _ **Does your mother know**_ __ _ **Take it easy**_ __ _ **Try to cool it**_ _ **boy**_ _ **Take it nice and slow**_ __ _ **Does your mother know**_ _ **?!**_ -Bianca se alejó sujetando el hombro de San haciéndolo sonrojar y sentirse avergonzado mientras Bianca se reía- _**Well I can dance with you honey**_ __ _ **If you think it's funny**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're out**_ _ **?!**_ -Bianca se giró y pegó su espalda al pecho de San y pasó su dedo por el mentón de San hasta tocarle la nariz pero la se la sujeto con dos de sus dedos- _**And I can chat with you baby**_ __ _ **Flirt a little maybe**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're ou**_ _ **t?!**_ -Bianca estaba cantando sonriendo y se alejó caminando de forma lenta y sensual mientras se sujetaba sus caderas- _**Well I can dance with you honey**_ __ _ **If you think it's funny**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're out**_ _ **?!**_ -Bianca canto sujetando el pecho y se deslizó hacia el frente cayendo de rodilla, abrió las piernas y todos vieron que posiblemente no estaba usando ropa interior ni nada que sujetara sus senos viéndolos sacudir un poco- _**And I can chat with you baby**_ __ _ **Flirt a little maybe**_ __ _ **But does your mother know**_ __ _ **That you're ou**_ _ **t?!**_ -Bianca se levantó y se acercó a San pegando sus senos a su cuerpo mientras San sólo retrocedió nervioso, Bianca sonrió y movió sus senos con su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, pero le sujeto la cabeza a San y lo hizo que se sentara en el suelo-

Creo que eso fue algo duro -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa-

Si y más si lo excito -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No se si estoy excitada o si me hice pipí -dijo Jane confundida-

Creo que todos necesitan un baño -dijo Víbora nerviosa, en el palacio Pan y las hembras estaban vistiendo batas blancas con unas toallas, Víbora estaba suspirando esperando por ellas- bien escuchen se van a bañar y no van a hacer nada sexual o indebido -todos vieron a Bianca la cual levantó los brazos-

No prometo nada -dijo Bianca sonriendo, las cuatro entraron al baño mientras Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban viendo por una ventana por el exterior, Mono estaba sujetado de Grulla el cual estaba aleteando para acercarse más-

Bien aquí podremos ver todo mantente volando Grulla -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Esta bien pero yo también quiero ver -dijo Grulla sonriendo, Mantis estaba frotándose las tenazas mientras veía en el sombrero de Grulla, entro del baño las hembras comenzaron a quitarse las batas y se sonrojaron viéndose entre ellas, de las cuatro Pan tenía los senos más grandes, de ahí le seguía Bianca e Iza y la última era Jane, Pan tenía los senos grandes, de pelo negro con pezones oscuros, vio su vientre blanco hasta su vagina rosada y sus piernas negras, Iza tenía el busto blanco y la vagina rosada con los pezones rosados y claros, Jane estaba sonrojada igual y se tocó los senos y pasó sus manos por su trasero y cola-

Tengo un cuerpo increíble -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Ya dejen de ver sus cuerpos y disfruten -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella se sentó dentro del agua y abrió las piernas sorprendiendo a las chicas-

Se la veo toda -dijo Pan sorprendida, se mojaron el cuerpo y cerraron los ojos para comenzar a frotar sus cuerpos con jabón, Pan pasó el jabón por sus brazos, los levantó mientras Bianca notó como le daba pena pasar las manos por sus senos, ella sonrió un poco y se acercó por su espalda-

Pan deberías lavar menos tus senos -dijo Bianca sonriendo y Pan se sonrojó, Bianca pasó sus manos llenas de jabón y le sujeto los senos a Pan casi hundiendo sus dedos en su piel- deberías estar relacionándote más con tu nuevo cuerpo Pan

Bianca espera...-dijo Pan nerviosa, Bianca movió las manos describa hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar el Japón y la espuma debajo de los senos de Pan, los movía, los apretaba y luego frotaba más sus palmas enjabonando los senos de Pan hasta el puente en que la hacía suspirar sonrojada- aaaah...Bianca...espera...aaah se siente raro -Iza y Jane estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas, Iza comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus senos y los frotó un poco, Jane solo se sujeto la cola y tocó uno de sus muslos-

Vamos Pan sólo déjate llevar -dijo Bianca sonriendo- por lo que sigue es un lugar especial para una mujer -Bianca pasó sus manos bajándolas por el vientre de Pan, hasta sentir su vagina-

¡Aaaaahn! -Pan gimió un poco fuerte sintiendo una ligera corriente eléctrica, Jane e Iza levantaron las orejas sonriendo sonrojadas-

¿Pan...acaso gemiste? -dijo Bianca sonriendo nerviosa-

Si...se...se me salió...cuando me tocaste...-dijo Pan sorprendida y nerviosa- se sintió como una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo- y me gustó pero...-se dio la vuelta y empujó a Bianca sujetándola de los hombros, Pan solo la vio de cerca y sonrió- vamos a probar un poco de estos nuevos cuerpos Bianca

¿De verdad piensas que me puedes hacer gemir? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Te lo demostraré -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Bianca, Bianca solo movió la cabeza dejando que las mordidas de Pan siguieran bajando por su cuello, podía sentir su respiración, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus senos frotaban con los suyos, los pezones chocaban y se quedaban atorados, Pan levantó el pecho y lo bajo de nuevo chocando sus grandes senos con los de Bianca, los movía de lado a lado y luego los volvía a chocar dejando que se deformaran un poco al contacto, Pan paso su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Bianca y le sujeto un seno para comenzar a masajes un poco y giraba su mano girando el seno de Bianca- ¿Qué tal el placer de una mujer? -movió su pierna derecha frotando su pierna en la vagina de Bianca sintiendo como se estaba excitando-

Aaah...aaah se...siente increíble -dijo Bianca sonrojada mordiendo su dedo, Pan bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a chupar el seno izquierdo de Bianca, lo mordía ligeramente y movía la lengua sintiendo como su pezon se movía con sus movimientos, pasó su mano derecha y la bajo hasta sentir la vagina de Bianca, metió dos de sus dedos y llenos a moverlos- aaaahn este...es el placer de una mujer...aaah que rico -Bianca se acercó a Pan y metió su mano frotando su vagina con los dedos-

Aaah...ahí está...aaah -Pan estaba gimiendo un poco mientras pegaba su pecho con el de Bianca; ambos bustos chocaban mientras sus pezones resbalaban, los senos de ambas estaban frotándose y rebotando entre ellas, ellas podían sentir la vagina de la otra calentarse y comenzar a expulsar sus fluidos, ambas estaban gimiendo un poco mientras Jane estaba comenzando a sonrojarse y a gemir, pasó sus manos por su busto y luego pasó su mano cortando su vientre hasta sentir su vagina algo caliente y sonrojada-

Aaah...nnhaaa...aaah -Jane comenzó a gemir y se penetro ella misma con sus dedos- ¡Aaaaahn! ¡Mmmm que rico! ¡Aaah! -Jane se sujeto del suelo sobre sus rodillas y una mano mientras movía su mano izquierda metiendo y sacando sus dedos de su vagina la cual comenzó a expandirse y a mojarse un poco, el movimiento de sus dedos era lento mientras ella gemía sonrojada pegando su cabeza contra el suelo- ¡Aaaahn! ¡Que rico! ¡Aaah mis dedos no pueden parar es nuevo! ¡Estoy masturbando mi vagina! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina se derrite! ¡Aaaah! -Jane solo gimió mientras movió las caderas bajando y subiendo sus caderas sintiendo como sus dedos entraban y salían sin parar, Iza por otra parte solo se sujeto los senos, los movió un poco rotandolos y luego los bajo peñiscando sus pezones, se estiró sus pezones y luego junto sus senos para girarlos un poco, su cara estaba sonrojada y gemía un poco, James por su parte no paraba de gemir ni un poco, solo movía sus caderas dejando que sus dedos se empaparan con sus fluidos vaginales-

Aaaa este es el placer de una mujer aaah dios -dijo Jane gimiendo pero ella solo elevó un poco más la voz- ¡AAAAAAHHN MMMM HMMMM! -Jane solo se fijó y notó cómo Iza estaba lamiendo su vagina, ella sujetaba los labios de su vagina y comenzó a saborear los fluidos de la vagina de Jane-

Aaah conque estos son los fluidos vaginales de una virgen -dijo Iza sonriendo- deliciosos -solo se lamió los labios dejándolos brillante, sujeto a Jane de los senos y la recostó en el suelo, Iza le sujeto uno de los senos y comenzó a chuparlo succionando con poca fuerza, solo jalaba un poco mientras que con su mano izquierda metía y sacaba sus dedos masturbando a Jane, Jane estaba gimiendo mientras Iza movía los dedos en el interior de Jane, los movía doblándolos tocando su punto G-

¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn mi vagina! ¡Aaaahn! ¡Que delicia! -James gemía con fuerza mientras Iza aplicó más fuerza metiendo y sacando sus dedos, Pan y Bianca cruzaron sus piernas y juntaron sus vaginas frotándola entre ellas, ambas movían sus caderas moviendo y frotando sus propias vaginas mientras sus fluidos podían mezclarse un poco-

¡Aaaahn! ¡Mmmm vamos Pan más fuerte! ¡Aaaahn más rápido Pan! -gemía Bianca moviendo sus caderas con fuerza cortándose de lado frotando más rápido su vagina-

Aaaahn...que rico Bianca aaahn -Pan estaba gimiendo más fuerte moviendo sus caderas sin parar, ambas seguían frotando sus vaginas sin parar de gemir, las gotas de fluidos caían al suelo dejando pequeñas manchas-

¡Nnnaaaaahn oooh aaah! -Iza gimió un poco mientras ella abría las piernas quedando recargada sobre sus rodillas mientras Jane estaba dejando de su vagina chupando y mordiendo ligeramente su vagina, Jane seguía moviendo la lengua frotando el clitoris de Iza sintiendo como sus fluidos caían en su cara dejándola algo mojada, Iza se sujeto los senos y levantó el seno derecho para comenzar a leerlo un poco y lo chupo metiéndolo en su boca, las cuatro hembras estaban gimiendo algo fuerte al seguir-

¡Aaahn! ¡Aaahn! ¡Aaaahn! -las cuatro no paraban de gemir cambiando de posición, Bianca tomó a Iza de sus caderas y comenzó a chupar su vagina, Iza estaba sobre sus rodillas y mano mientras Bianca lamía su vagina y ella misma se masturbaba metiendo sus dedos frotando su vagina mientras Iza no paraba de gemir, Pan estaba acostada a su lado sobre su espalda, ella tenía sus piernas abiertas sintiendo como Jane metía dos de sus dedos moviendo la mano rápida- ¡aaaaahn! ¡Aaaahn! -Pan gemía casi gritando mientras su vagina derramó una gran cantida de fluidos, sus fluidos transparentes casi invisibles eran cambiados por unos blancos, Jane no puso evitar resistirlo y comenzó a chupar un poco, succionaba su clitoris sintiendo la humedad de su vagina, Iza se acercó y comenzó a lamer sus senos y chupar sus pezones, Pan sólo acuario uno de sus senos y con su otra mano masajes uno de los senos de Iza, las dos abrieron la boca haciendo contacto con sus lenguas y comenzaron a moverlas girando y entre besos-

¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaahn! ¡Aaaaaahn mmm hnnnaaa! -las hembras gemían con fuerza frotando y chocando sus vaginas, Bianca y Jane estaban entrelazando sus piernas frotando sus piernas mientras Pan estaba acostada en el suelo con Iza encima de ella, ambas tenían las piernas abiertas frotando vagina con vagina, sus fluidos se hacían uno ,sus vagina rosadas y humedad frotando una con la otra, clitoris excitados y estirados, los senos de negros de Pan se frotaban y rebotaban con los senos blancos de Iza, ambas no paraban de gemir, las hembras no paraban de gemir mientras solo había fluidos y sexo entre ellas-

Aaaah...esta sensación...maaah -Pan gimió sonrojada mientras Bianca estaba frotando su vagina con la de Iza, Pan en cambio era masturbada por Jane y ambas se masturbaban juntas-

Si...aaah se siente igual..aaah -Jane estaba gimiendo moviendo sus dedos más rápido-

¡Más rápido! ¡Aaahn! ¡Aaahn si aquí viene! -Bianca gimió con fuerza moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza-

¡Si mi vagina se derrite...aaa aquí viene! -Iza gimió cerrando un ojo sonrojada-

¡Me...me...me...! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO! -las hembras gritaron juntas expulsando sus fluidos vaginales dejando manchas en el suelo y entre ellas, las cuatro terminaron acostadas en el suelo frío, desnudas y empapadas en fluidos vaginales y sudor-

Eso fue asombroso...-dijo Pan sonriendo-

Se sintió aún mejor de cuando me masturbo -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Sabes Jane muchas veces metes la pata pero ahora si hiciste algo bueno y muy bueno -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza solo se reía un poco y vio su vagina-

Oigan tengo una duda...acaso..¿somos vírgenes? -dijo Iza confundida-

Buena pregunta -dijo Pan sorprendida- hay que revisarnos

Bueno ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto una vagina virgen? -dijo Bianca confundida, Iza y Pan levantaron la mano calmadas pero Jane se abrazó y se escondió detrás de una roca con una urna de depresión-

Yo no he visto una en mucho, mucho tiempo -dijo Jane deprimida-

¿ Pan y tu donde has visto una virgen? -dijo Bianca confundida viendo a Pan-

En Tigresa -dijo Pan sonriendo-

En Luceli y Hinata -dijo Iza calmada, las cuatro se revisaron y se sorprendieron un poco-

Bueno vírgenes no somos excepto por Jane -dijo Pan sonriendo, las cuatro estaban bañándose de nuevo hasta que Jane olfateó algo-

Oigan huele a sangre y semen -dijo Jane confundida- y viene de allá -señaló a una roca y fueron a ver qué pasaba y encontraron a Mono, Mantis y Grulla acostados en el suelo con manchas de sangre en la nariz y semen en sus cuerpos- al parecer alguien estuvo disfrutando la función -las hembras solo terminaron de bañarse y salieron vestidas con batas-

Ya era hora se tardaron mucho -dijo Víbora calmada- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ahí dentro?

De seguro estuvieron explorando sus cuerpos nuevos -dijo Tigre molesto- montón de pervertidos

Te seré sincera Tigre -dijo Pan molesta- si nos masturbamos y gozamos estos cuerpos

Descaradas -dijo Hank calmado-

Ja ustedes no se hagan los muy santitos si bien quieren entrar a ese baño para usar sus cuerpos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ellos jamás harían...algo...así -dijo Víbora sorprendida pero en su mente apareció una idea viendo a Hank y a Tigre-

 _ **Mente de Víbora-**_ en su mente solo apareció un campo de flores con un fondo negro y una rosa fue deshecha en pétalos mostrando a Hank levantando los brazos usando un pantalón negro y a su lado estaba Tigre sujetándole el pecho y el también estaba sin su camisa-

¡Ooooohh! ¡Aaaahn! -al parecer Hank estaba soltando pequeños gemidos con Tigre cerca entre flores y pétalos- _**de regreso a la normalidad-**_

¡Eso sería el reino prohibido! -Víbora grito sonriendo mostrando una hemorragia en su nariz dejando manchas en su cuello y en el suelo- ¡El solo hecho de tener algo prohibido entre ellos y el placer de la carne cercana hará esa relación todavía más sensual y atractiva! -Tigre y Hank solo se sonrojaron un poco igual que Bo pero Iza, Pan, Bianca y Jane estaban pálidas del miedo- ¡Es más yo los ayuda! ¡No! ¡Lo veré en directo todo! ¡También veré cómo están juntos en el baño! ¡Dos intenciones de carne grande y jugosa! -Víbora estaba respirando agitada derramando más y más sangre en el suelo igual que algo de saliva-

Víbora respira estas derramando muchas baba en el suelo -dijo Tigre nervioso viendo a Víbora respirar agitada, más tarde en las habitaciones, las hembras estaban dormidas pero los machos estaban en la cocina, Tigre estaba sentado mientras Hank daba vueltas caminando y Bo pensaba-

Bien ¿que haremos? -dijo Bo calmado-

No podremos seguir así mucho tiempo las hembras nos ganarán, para ellas esto es algo divertido -dijo Tigre molesto- se les será muy fácil adaptarse a sus cuerpos y no creo que soporte veintiocho días hasta que les llegue lo peor

Tal vez no tengamos que esperar mucho -dijo Hank calmado- piensen caballeros ¿qué es lo que más odian los machos?

¿No poder comer? -dijo Bo confundido-

¿Negarles el sexo? Po siempre se quejaba de eso -dijo Tigre calmado-

Si pero no, lo que más odian es hacer cosas de chicas compras, maquillaje, modales -dijo Hank sonriendo- todo eso lo odian por instinto pero como son hembras ahora

Ahora deberán hacerlo sin quejarse -dijo Bo sonriendo- Hank eso es, haremos que hagan todo lo que a nosotros nos gusta, y también las pondremos cosas que no nos gustan

Las usaremos, ellas harán cosas feas como modelar desnudas -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Caballeros nuestro juego comienza mañana -dijo Hank sonriendo- mañana esas chicas se convertirán en damas y ya se a quien pedirle ayuda muajajajaja -los machos solo se estaban riendo mientras las hembras estaban dormidas sin saber que deparaba el futuro-


	2. Chapter 2

_**La apuesta comienza**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle, Pan y las demás hembras estaban entrenando en el gimnasio, las hembras estaban estirando sus cuerpos para calentar, Pan paso a la tortuga de jade de un salto, Jane estaba en los anillos de fuego, Iza y Bianca al parecer estaban por tener un combate, Pan solo respiro profundamente en la orilla de la tortuga, colocó sus manos en frente del pecho y se calmó, solo gritó lanzando un golpe, giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero sus senos se movieron a un lado haciendo que casi se cayera, pero se sujetó de la orilla con sus manos y se levantó quedando sobre sus manos-

¿Que? Eso no me había pasado -dijo Pan confundida, salto y vio quedando de pie, la tortuga se balanceaba y Pan levantó los brazos pero sus senos estaban levantándose rebotando y eso le quitó el equilibrio dejando que cayera de espaldas al suelo- aaau...eso me dolió -de sujeto la cabeza y vio como Iza y Bianca al parecer tenian los mismos problemas-

¡Haaaaa! -Bianca gritó avanzando rápido e Iza se preparó pero Bianca avanzó más rápido de lo normal pasando a Iza y terminó golpeándose con una viga en la cara- aaaauuu...¿qué pasó?

Bianca eres más rápida -dijo Iza sorprendida ayudando a Bianca a ponerse pie-

Si ya lo noté, pero ¿y tú? -dijo Bianca confundida, Iza salto lanzando una patada pero sus senos se movieron haciendo que cambiara de dirección y cayera al suelo a cuatro patas, eso la confundió un poco y se acercó a una pesa de las que Tigresa solía usar para hacer ejercicio, la sujeto y la levantó con fuerza, sonrió pero la pesa comenzó a hacerse pesada para ella-

¡Uuuaaa! ¡Uuaah! ¡Uuuuaaaaaaa! -Iza gritó cayendo al suelo con pesa en su pecho casi cortándole la respiración, Pan y Bianca se acercaron y la ayudaron quitándole la pesa de encima-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Eso creo...la pesa se volvió demasiado pesada para mi -dijo Iza sorprendida y se puso de pie-

No me lo creo -dijo Bianca sorprendida- Iza has perdido tu súper fuerza

¡¿Que?! -Iza gritó sorprendida- ¡No eso sí que no! ¡Aceptó perder mi orgullo, mi espada, mi mayor tesoro! ¡Pero no mi fuerza! -Iza se acercó a la pesa y la volvió a levantar solo para ca de lado sin poder sostenerla-

Pan trata de levantarla -dijo Bianca confundida, Pan se acercó y tomó la pesa en sus manos, la levantó con esfuerzo pero al final terminó cayendo al suelo como Iza-

Aaaaa maldita sea...¿que le paso a mi fuerza? Y lo que es peor estas grandes tetas me sacan de mi punto de equilibrio por qué se mueven mucho -dijo Pan molesta viendo sus senos-

Y mi velocidad aumento pero también siento que perdí fuerza -dijo Bianca molesta- debe ser por el cambio de género, las hembras tienen menor fuerza que los machos y los machos tienen la fuerza amplificada

Ahora que no conocemos nuestros cuerpos nuestras debilidades se hacen notar -dijo Iza molesta viendo sus brazos-

Debemos entrenar e ir adaptándonos a estos cuerpos, quien sabe si no los controlamos podremos tener problemas -dijo Pan molesta, Jane estaba riendo saltando por todo el gimnasio, caía sobre sus manos y luego rebotaba para caer sobre sus pies, solo se estaba riendo y salto cayendo agachada en la orilla de la tortuga de Jade-

Oigan esto es asombroso, siento que me volví más fuerte pero no tengo tanta fuerza -dijo Jane sonriendo- deberían aceptar el cambio

Espera ¿tú te adaptaste a tu cambio? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Bueno no hay mucha deferencia entre mi cuerpo masculino y este femenino -dijo Jane sonriendo- tal vez ustedes perdieron grasa en los músculos, ganaron cintura y senos más grandes pero cuerpo está bien

Ya veo como Jane tiene los senos pequeños para ella fue más fácil este cambio -dijo Pan sorprendida- aparte de que como era el más débil la fuerza física no le cambio tanto

Eso fue algo malo -dijo Jane molesta-

Mmmm voy a tratar algo -dijo Iza calmada, se colocó en el centro del gimnasio y apretó los puños expulsando energía- Aaaaaaaaa...Haaaaaaa -la espalda de Iza comenzó a brillar un poco mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por energía dorada, en su frente apareció su tatuaje ovalado con dos rayas en los extremos, trataba de transformarse pero al parecer tenía problemas para hacerlo-

Iza...¿que ocurre? -dijo Pan confundida pero Iza terminó cayendo de rodillas deshaciendo la transformación, estaba sudando y parecía algo cansada-

No puedo...no puedo mantener la transformación -dijo Iza cansada-

¿Que dices? -dijeron las hembras sorprendidas, cada una trató de hacerlo mismo pero el resultado fue lo mismo para todas, ninguna de ellas pudo mantener mucho tiempo la transformación-

Esto está mal, ya no podemos transformarnos -dijo Pan molesta- esto podría ser grave

Tal vez si nos acostumbramos y entrenamos tendremos más control -dijo Bianca molesta- ¡demonios! -golpeó el suelo dejando una marca del golpe en el suelo- esto no era lo que tenía en mente -más tarde las hembras estaban hablando con Hank y Bo-

¿Que dijeron? ¿De verdad no pueden transformarse? -dijo Hank sorprendido-

No, lo intentamos muchas veces, no logramos nada -dijo Pan molesta-

Debería al menos intentarlo, al menos para ver si yo puedo -Hank apretó los puños un poco y gritó expulsando energía, sus marcas se volvieron rojas, sus ojos también eran rojos y en su espalda tenía alas de fuego mientras la gema brillaba- funcionó

¿Como pudiste transformarte así de fácil? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

No lo sé, solo me concentre y ya -dijo Hank sonriendo, deshizo la energía y volvió a la normalidad- vaya a la primera y tambien siento que mi fuerza aumento esto es bueno

Hay te odio -dijo Iza molesta-

Esto de ser macho es muy fácil -dijo Tigre sonriendo llegando con una toalla en las manos- mi fuerza se ha incrementado más de lo pensado, también mi velocidad no es la misma pero ahora puedo pelear más fácilmente sin los senos estorbándome

Se ve que te acostumbraste muy rápido -dijo Pan molesta-

Y yo ya no tengo que maquillarme y me hice más largo -dijo Bo sonriendo- No veo porque siempre se quejan ser macho es mucho más fácil que ser hembra -Bianca y Jane solo gruñeron y Bianca reaccionó-

Es verdad, ustedes todavía tiene trabajo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Es verdad lo había olvidado -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza, Bianca y Pan se levantaron sonriendo- chicos tenemos algo para ustedes -las tres se fueron caminando a un lugar dejando sola a Jane-

¿Y...ya se jalaron el pene? -dijo Jane sonriendo mientras los machos se sonrojaron ligeramente- ooooh por dios lo hicieron

¡No! -dijeron los machos nerviosos-

¡¿Quien se lo hizo a quien?! -Vibora entró avanzando rápido, estaba sonrojada, respiraba agitada, su nariz derramaba fluidos con algo de sangre y babeaba- ¡¿Fueron Tigre y Hank?! ¡¿Lo hicieron?! -estaba respirando agitada mientras los machos y James pusieron una cara de miedo y estaban algo pálidos-

Vibora estás babeando de nuevo -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Ah...perdón -Vibora se comenzó a limpiar con un pedazo de tela dejándola algo manchada de sangre- bueno y ¿que harán hoy?

Llame a Song -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Para que llamaste a esa prostituta ladrona? -dijo Tigre molesto-

No es una prostituta es una bailarina aburrida -dijo Hank calmado-

¿Cual es la diferencia? -dijo Bo calmado-

Solo que no se quita la ropa y es aburrida -dijo Hank calmado- ella vendrá para hacer sufrir a las chicas con algo que no quieran

Tengo miedo tu -dijo Jane nerviosa-

Ya volvimos -dijeron las hembras calmadas cargando cada una cantidad diferente de libros, los machos estaban confundidos viéndolas, Pan se acercó y le dio a Tigre una gran cantidad de libros, eran al menos diez un poco gruesos-

Aquí tienes Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡¿Que es todo esto?! -gritó Tigre sorprendido- son muchos libros y bien gruesos

Ah descuida son solo los gastos de los que limpian, cuidan y mantienen el palacio, son los costos de comida, mantenimiento, manuales de llenado de documentos para conseguir el permiso de Kung Fu, los documentos qué hay que llenar de acuerdo al orden y con buena letra, partes del palacio que necesitan reparación y parte que debes ver

¡¿Todo eso?! -gritó Tigre sorprendido-

No solo eso, también hay misiones que deben tener tu total atención, debes formar un buen equipo sólido -dijo Pan sonriendo- oh y todo debe ser hecho para este viernes

¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es en dos días! -gritó Tigre sorprendido-

Lo siento yo lo haría pero claro pero mi trabajo es tan sencillo que hasta Mono podría hacerlo -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿esas no fueron tus palabras? -Tigre se quedó callado y siguió viendo el libro-

Esto es para ti Bo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, le entregó cuatro libros y Bo comenzó a revísalos- claro es menos pero este es un trabajo sobre la ciudad

Aguarda...¿tengo que ver el cuidado de canales? -dijo Bo confundido-

Así es debes ver que todo este bien, debes revisar los prospectos a maestros de Kung Fu, también debes medir sus habilidades, ver el número, hacerles exámenes psicológicos y demás para ver si son adecuados para el cargo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Es una locura! ¡¿También los analizas?! -gritó Bo sorprendido-

Si tengo que asegurarme que todos sean buenos y sin problemas de demencia -dijo Bianca sonriendo- a menos claro que sea muy difícil para ti, ya que eres muy listo -Boa solo trago grueso mientras Iza le dio un rollo a Hank seguido de cuatro libros y un ábaco-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Hank sorprendido- es muy poco

Bueno nosotros veníamos para descansar pero donde pudiera relajarme traje algo de trabajo -dijo Iza sonriendo- descuida son solo el contento de habitantes, comida, gasto de agua, expansión del territorio, gastos de mantenimiento de casas, prospectos a Samurai para la armada

¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿Tanto así?! -gritó Hank sorprendido- ¡es imposi...!

¿Impo...que? -dijo Iza sonriendo levantando la oreja derecha colocando su mano sobre ella- pensé que habías dicho que era algo sencillo para ti y que lo que yo hago no es la gran cosa hasta podrías hacerla con los ojos cerrados -Iza recargó sus manos sobre las caderas sonriendo- vamos gatito quiero verte sudar, a menos claros que admitas que hacer estos trabajos son muy difíciles para ti -las hembras estaban sonriendo mientras los machos estaban viéndose entre ellos y los libros en sus manos y cola-

¡No! ¡Podremos hacer estos trabajos! -gritaron los machos serios, las hembras solo se vieron entre sí y asintieron-

Es más comenzaremos ahora -dijo Tigre sonriendo nervioso-

Si -dijo Hank nervioso- está cosa... cuadrado..con rueditas es sencillo de usar -Hank tomó el abaco y lo movió- si sencillo

Lo tienes al revés -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Nos vamos ya a trabajar -dijo Bo nervioso, los tres avanzaron cargando los libros- ¿alguien sabe como se lee esto?

¿Alguien sabe como se usar esto? -dijo Hank nervioso-

Cállate ni siquiera sabia que el palacio usaba dinero para vivir -dijo Tigre nervioso, los tres machos estaban nerviosos, mientras las hembras comenzaron a reír un poco-

Pobre idiota -dijo Bianca sonriendo- nosotras vamos a ganar -chasqueo los dedos sonriendo- así de rápido

Si esto va a estar sencillo -dijo Iza sonriendo y comenzó a rascarse la oreja con un dedo-

Si vamos a ganar -Pan se rascaba la cabeza y luego paso a su trasero, mientras Jane se picaba la nariz y Bianca se rascaba una axila-

¡Señoritas! -Vibora gritó molesta asustando a las hembras-

Hay Vibora no grites asustas -dijo Pan sorprendida-

¿Que clase de modales son esos? -dijo Vibora molesta y las hembras la vieron confundidas- una dama jamás se debe rascar frente a otros, no debe reclutar y no se pica la nariz

Pero Vibora no somos damas...somos machos en el cuerpo de hembras -dijo James sonriendo-

Eso lo sé, pero parte del acuerdo es que ellas, ellos, Hank y los otros harán sus trabajos y ustedes serán damas en todo el concepto -dijo Vibora calmada- así que a partir de hoy serán educadas para ser damas y tengo a la compañera perfecta

¡¿Por que siempre tiene que haber tantos escalones?! -gritó Song entrando cargando una maleta morada y su sombrilla- bien Po, James ya llegue -las hembras la vieron sonriendo y Song solo las vio- hola, buenos días...

Hola Song -dijo Vibora sonriendo- Veras tenemos una situación poco normal aquí

¿Y desde cuando tienen situaciones normales aquí? -dijo Song sonriendo-

Buen punto -dijo Vibora calmada- bueno lo qué pasó es que -las hembras sonrieron pero Jane estaba saludando-

Hola son Song lamento ser descortés pero ¿quienes son ustedes? -dijo Song sonriendo-

Song...yo soy Po -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Song nerviosa, le contaron todo a Song y ella comenzó a entrenar la situación- bueno no apruebo esto pero creo que es bueno que ellas entiendan lo que hacen pero aquí hay algo que no puedo perdonar

¿Que cosa? -dijo Pan confundida y Song le sujeto un seno apretándolo con fuerza mientras en su brazo se marcaban algunas venas- uuuuug...

Bueno Po es que ganaste unos senos bien grandes que bien por ti, ahora puedes jugar con ellos todo lo que quieras -dijo Song sonriendo pero una gran vena se marcaba en su frente, comenzó a apretar el seno de Pan y ella apretó los dientes y comenzó a ponerse pálida,Song se estaba riendo un poco y comenzó a apretar el seno de Pan con fuerza mientras este sonaba por ser apretado y comenzó a jalarlo un poco-

¡Aaaah! ¡Haaaaa! Ya basta me lo vas a arrancar oooo -Pan estaba gritando tratando de sacarse pero sus ojos se ponían en blanco y su piel estaba pálida y Song lo dejo un rato dejándole sus garras marcadas en el pecho-

Bien primera lección -dijo Song sonriendo- para ser una dama hay que tener una perfecta postura

¿Cómo está? -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella se sujeto del suelo con su mano izquierda, dobló las rodillas y abrió las piernas mostrando parte de su entre pierna con el pantalón- aaahn...¿o qué tal esta? -Bianca se puso a cuatro patas y levantó las manos imitando a un lado y sonrió moviendo las orejas- Miaaaauuu -las hembras sonrieron pero a Song no le hizo gracia-

¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -Song grito molesta saltando y dándole una patada a Bianca lanzándola contra una árbol hasta que lo partió con la gran fuerza de Song, Bianca terminó acostada mientras Iza, Jane y Pan terminaron abrazadas temblando de miedo, Bianca trato de levantarse pero Song le cayó encima sentada- ¡¿Como un gato sarnoso como tú terminó con semejánte belleza?! ¡¿Y además porque tienes estos pechos tan grandes?! -Sing gritó y le sujeto un seno con fuerza a Bianca dejándola con los ojos en blanco, estiró su seno y lo jalo con fuerza-

¡Aaaa! ¡Aaaah! ¡Ya basta! ¡Me arrancarás el seno! ¡Me arrancarás el seno! -gritó Bianca molesta y adolorida mientras Song gruñía jalándole el seno a Bianca-

¡Eso quiero! -gritó Song molesta, Iza dio un paso al frente y se acercó-

Song cálmate un poquito -dijo Iza nerviosa-

¡Si cálmate loca! ¡No es mi culpa ser más sexy y bonita que tu bruja! -gritó Bianca molesta y Song solo gruñó y le dio un golpe en la cara enterrando su cuerpo en el suel- aaau...

Aaah a...-Iza estaba nerviosa pero Song se colocó frente a ella y le apretó el seno izquierdo girándolo un poco mientras las venas se marcaban en su mano- ¡GAAAAGAGHH!

¡Hey ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes?! -dijo Song sonriendo apretando el seno de Iza con fuerza- ¡¿se pusieron de acuerdo para burlarse de mi?! ¡¿Se están burlando de mi?! ¡Es eso! ¡Es eso ¿verdad?! -Song gritó sonriendo apretando el pecho de Iza dejando que se pusiera pálida y apretara los dientes, la movió de lado a lado hasta que Iza le sujeto la mano a Song y la empujó haciendo que la soltara-

¡Cálmate Song no somos tus enemigos! ¡Cálmate ya! -gritó Iza nerviosa pero Song puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sacar sus colmillos-

¡Mis enemigos son...! -Song gruñó mostrando los colmillos y le sujeto el otro seno a Iza dejando que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco por el dolor- ¡SON TUS CHICHIS! -le apretó con fuerza los senos a Iza haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡Algún haga algo ya! ¡Que la detengan! -Iza grito nerviosa- ¡Si no hacen algo pronto me las va arrancar! -Song estaba gruñendo mientras Iza forcejeaba con ella para hacer que la soltara, Jane solo se acercó para tratar de sujetar a Song y la jalo mientras Song gruñía y pataleaba tratando de sujetar a Iza de nuevo-

¡Cálmate Song! -Jane gritó nerviosa tratando de jalar a Song y de sujetarla, Song solo pataleó pero se giró sujetando a Jane de los pechos, Jane solo estaba nerviosa esperando que los agarrara con fuerza pero en cambio Song los presionó muy poco y luego presionó los suyos, Jane estaba viéndola confundida y Song suspiró-

Gracias Jane -dijo Song sonriendo-

¿Gracias por qué? ¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Jane nerviosa-

Bueno me alegra saber que no soy la más plana aquí -dijo Song sonriendo y Jane se quedó sorprendida- bueno siempre lo has tenido pequeño pero tus senos pequeños me calman más -Jane se quedó de piedra mientras Iza y Bianca estaban en el suelo con el alma saliéndose de sus bocas-

¿Para que la trajeron? -dijo Pan incomoda-

Porque las vamos a convertir en verdaderas señoritas -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

¡¿Señoritas?! -gritaron sorprendidas las cuatro hembras-

Espera Vibora no cometas locuras -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa- ¿por que tenemos que ser señoritas? -se agachó un poco viendo a Vibora-

¡Porque son chicas fáciles y sexys y eso me enferma! -dijo Vibora molesta- ¡y estoy celosa!

Eso fue muy directo -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Ustedes cuatro tienen cuerpos perfectos, delgado y son muy bonitas -dijo Song molesta- los machos deben está gozando que ya no son hembras pero ustedes deben saber lo duro que es ser una hembra para que vean como es nuestro mundo

Es verdad, ustedes la han tenido fácil desde que nacieron -dijo Vibora molesta- pero no está vez, ahora están en nuestro mundo y todas ustedes van a ser mis perras -las cuatro estaban sorprendidas y un poco asustadas, no decían nada solo mantenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa-

Bueno -dijo Jane calmada, más tarde Song tenía a las cuatro en una línea frente a ella-

Bien primera lección, postura -dijo Song molesta- ¡Todas firmes! -las hembras se pusieron derechas y nerviosas apretando los músculos- ¡Barbilla en alto! ¡Mirada al frente! ¡Trasero apretado! -las hembras solo trataron de hacer lo que ella pedía pero Pan levantó mucho la barbilla- ¡mal! -le dio un golpe al trasero haciendo que Pan se quejara- ¡barbilla más alta firme! -Pan solo levantó más la barbilla nerviosa y Song la rodeó viendo su postura- por ahora bien, libros

¿Libros? -dijo Pan confundida-

¡¿Te dije que hablaras pechos de vaca?! -gritó Song molesta, Pan solo se volvió a quedar firme viendo a Song nerviosa, Vibora le trajo unos libros y le colocó dos en la cabeza- esto te servirá para la postura-

Aun sigo sin entender lo de los libros -dijo Jane confundida-

Esto es para hacer que mantenga su postura, una sólo desviación de la columna servirá para que una dama tenga una vida cruel de ruina y miseria -dijo Song calmada-

¿Eso tiene sentido? -dijo Bianca confundida pero Jane e Iza levantaron los hombros confundidos-

Song esto no sirve ¿como la postura sirve para una dama? Es decir hasta los hombros tenemos mala postura por cargar cosas y hacer grandes esfuerzos -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Una dama es diferente de un macho corriente -dijo Song calmada-

Es verdad hasta nuestros estilos de pelea de las hembras son un poco más rápido que él de ustedes por nuestra falta de musculatura -dijo Vibora calmada-

Creo que entiendo -dijo Pan calmada- ¿que sigue?

Modales en la mesa -dijo Song calmada, más tarde las hembras estaban comiendo en la cocina pero ellas tomaron lo que querían con las manos, Pan tomó unos panes de frijol y los metió a su boca, golpeó la mesa lanzando el plato haciéndolo girar y que cayera en una pila en fila, Bianca solo dio un trajo a un vaso con vino y cuando terminó dio un fuerte eructo, Jane sujetó unos fideos con los manos y los metió en su boca para tragarlos, Iza solo tomo unos panes rellenos y les dio una mordida tragando lo que mordió, tomo un plato de fideos y lo bebió directamente sorbiendo con fuerza, Song y Vibora estaban sorprendidas viendo los pedazos de comida y cosas volando viendo a las hembras comer rápidamente-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Song sorprendida-

Si esto es...asqueroso -dijo Vibora sorprendida-

¡Muy bien suficiente! -Song gritó molesta, las hembras se detuvieron y vieron a Song confundidas- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sinceramente no puedo creerlo! ¡Esto...esto...esto...es horrible son unas cerdas no hembras refinadas!

¿Nos dijo cerdas? -dijo Bianca confundida pero Pan asintió- bueno ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

¡Todas...Me van a escuchar! -Song gritó molesta, lanzó varios golpes y golpeó a cada hembra en la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que se quejara- ¡Todas comerán como damas, aprenderán a caminar como damas! ¡Usarán acero de dama y serán unas damas! ¡O de lo contrario no comerán!

¡¿Que?! ¡No puedes hacernos esto! -dijo Iza llorando de la sorpresa-

¿Ah no puedo? -dijo Song molesta, saco a las hembras, cerró las puertas de la cocina y les puso unas cadenas y un candado a las cerraduras- listo -guardó la llave en su ropa y se giró para ver a las hembras- estas cadenas son de elementadita pura, no podrán tocarla ni romperla y hasta que no aprendan a comer como damas ninguna de ustedes comerá nada en todo el día

¡¿Que?! -gritaron las hembras sorprendidas pero Pan e Iza cayeron al suelo llorando y de rodilla- ¡Noooooo! ,No puedes hacernos esto! -gritó Iza llorando- Esto es inhumano

Lo siento pero comerán como damas -dijo Vibora molesta, los machos estaban viendo a través de una apertura al dejar la puerta casi abierta-

Ja parece que a ellas les va tan mal como a nosotros -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Ya quiero ver a Jane y a Bianca venir a rogarme por perdón -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Si pero aún no es momento de gozo caballeros -dijo Hank calmado, cerraron la puerta y suspiraron viendo los rollos y libros en el suelo- ¿que hacemos con estos...libros? -los tres estaban viéndose nervioso-

Necesitamos a alguien que pueda resolverlos -dijo Tigre nervioso- ¿tal vez Shifu?

No creo los maestros de Kung Fu no reciben este tipo e educación -dijo Bo nervioso- ya se...tal vez el maestro Yao

No, el está siendo trasladado a la india en su caja -dijo Hank nervioso- ya se...el jefe Hu el elefante

¿El jefe Hu? No lo sé podríamos ver si los ayuda con esto -dijo Tigre calmado- vayamos a verlo pero sin que las hembras nos vean

No será problema se fueron -dijo Bo calmado, todos se acercaron a ver que las hembras no estaban-

Bien ya no están ahora vamos con el jefe Hu -dijo Hank calmado, los tres salieron caminando con cuidado, bajaron por las escaleras mientras que las hembras estaban sentadas en una mesa comiendo o al menos eso simulaban, Song las estaba vigilando viendo cómo comían, si mantenían al menos el porte de una dama o no, las cuatro estaban sentadas simulando comer pero para Iza y Pan esto era más difícil-

¡Hay no puedo con esto! -Iza gritó molesta y golpeó la mesa con fuerza- ¡Quiero comida real no está basura!

Ya te dije que tienes que comer como una dama -dijo Song molesta- o no comerás -Iza solo saco sus garras y la asujeto con fuerza para atraerla-

O me das comida o te comeré a ti con arroz -dijo Iza molesta y Song tembló un poco-

Que quieres comida...si claro te daré comida...-dijo Song nerviosa sudando del miedo- mira -metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una llave- aquí esta la llave -Iza sonrió y tomó la llave, las chicas estaban comiendo con más calmada ya no hacían ruidos feos, solo tragaron y suspiraron relajándose un poco-

¿Como les irá a los machos? -dijo Pan calmada- no he escuchado ni un pío de parte de ellos

Es verdad de seguro la lombriz y los gatitos ya deben estar llorando porque no saben que hacer -dijo Bianca sonriendo- jajaja ya quiero verlos sufrir

Si sea divertido verlos sufrir solo porque no saben que hacer con sus trabajos -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Ni siquiera sabes que le trabajos les dimos cabeza de lubricante -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno pero yo si quiero ver cómo se las arreglan esos tarados

Si tienen razón, esta bien que ellos tengan su sufrimiento de seguro -dijo Pan sonriendo, ella eructo un poco y extendió los brazos estirando sus brazos, Song y Vibora solo la vieron un poco molestas notando como sus enormes senos estaban saliendo su camisa- hay me duele la espalda ¿por que será?

Por esos monstruosidades gigantes -dijo Song molesta viendo los senos de Pan, Pan solo noto su mirada y se cubrió el pecho asustada- descuida no te haré nada malo -Song estaba sonriendo mostrando una aura roja en su cuerpo con los ojos pequeños- por ahora

Escuchen creo que deben comprarse ropa adecuada a ustedes -dijo Vibora calmada-

¿Por que lo dices? -dijo Iza confundida, ella se levantó y se sujetó el pantalón que estaba por caerse mostrando la curvatura entre su vientre y vagina mientras el centro estaba cubierto por su suéter que la cubria como vestido- listo es un vestido

Si pero se mucho detrás -dijo Bianca sonriendo viendo que la cola de Iza estaba saliendo por debajo del suéter mostrando su trasero- bonitas pompas

Oye no mires tanto -dijo Iza sonrojada y molesta cubriéndose con su cola-

Yo estoy bien con mi ropa -dijo Bianca calmada rascándose uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa, apenas dejo su ropa esta se abrió un poco mostrando la curvatura de sus senos grandes-

Yo no siento nada malo con mi ropa me queda -dijo Jane calmada levantando el brazo mostrando por una apertura de su chaleco parte de su seno-

Necesitan ropa para no estar mostrando los senos o la cola -dijo Song molesta- ¡todas irán por ropa femenina! -todas las hembras bajaron las orejas sorprendidas y asintieron nerviosas, más tarde en la oficina del jefe Hu, el mismo jefe Hu estaba leyendo los libros-

Bueno veamos ¿qué quieren que haga? -dijo el jefe Hu confundido-

Venga si queremos que nos ayude a resolver esto por favor -dijo Hank nervioso-

Si no sabemos cómo resolver esto y si no lo hacemos no podremos ganar la apuesta -dijo Tigre molestos

¿Que apuesta? -dijo Hu confundido-

Le apostamos a las hembras que podíamos hacer su trabajo mucho mejor pero ahora estoy viendo que me equivoqué -dijo Hank irritado-

Si no quiero masaje arre los pies a Po -dijo Tigre nervioso- es gracioso cuando él me lo hace pero en este caso no -el jefe Hu solo levantó una ceja confundido-

Y yo no quiero hacer algo de migrante para Izanamy -dijo Hank nervioso- hay qué horror

Y yo no quiero ser la esclava sexual de Byakun -dijo Bo nervioso-

Ok los tres me están asustando y asqueando -dijo Hu nervioso- Esta bien a ver si no quieren ser humillados les supieron que presten atención a lo que voy a hacer -tomo una pluma y se quedó viendo el cuaderno un momento- esto en chino ¿verdad? -Hank y Bo se golpearon en la cara- esperen creo que ya lo tengo

Más le vale -dijo Tigre molesto, Hu solo escribió un poco- ¿qué hace? ¿Eso va a si?

Si solo tienes que hacer esto y el ábaco te ayuda -dijo Hu calmado, después de un rato los machos salieron más tranquilos-

Tomo una hora de la lección pero me gusto -dijo Tigre calmado- al menos ya sabemos que hacer con el trabajo

Si, Ya no se podrán burlar de nosotros -dijo Bo sonriendo podremos tomarles ventajas ahora ¿como creen que les vaya con sus clases de elegancia?

Vamos a ver cómo les va y a ver que hacen -dijo Hank sonriendo señalando al frente viendo cómo las hembras estaban entrando a una tienda de ropa- jajaja caballeros vamos a ver que hacen estas loquitas -los tres asintieron sonrieron y caminaron hacia la tienda para entrar y ver que las hembras estaban viendo vestidos-

¿Por que necesitamos vestidos? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Hay que ser elegantes y refinadas -dijo Song sonriendo- busquen vestidos elegantes y que se les vean bien

Pero primero necesesitamos encarcelar esas bestias redondas -dijo Vibora celosa viendo los senos de Iza, Pan y Bianca-

Si tienes razón esas enormes bolsas de grasa deben ser arrancadas...eliminadas -dijo Song molesta viéndole los pechos a las tres y las tres los escondieron asustadas-

Jajajaja -los machos se estaban riendo viendo por la ventana-

¿Cuánto apuestan a que Song se lanza sobre Pan para quitarle sus senos? -dijo Tigre riendo un poco-

Yo puesto a que Song le sujeto los senos a Iza hasta hacerla llorar -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Yo apuesto que Jane y Bianca salen de aquí sin senos -dijo Boa sonriendo- jajaja esto va a ser divertido -los tres vieron como Bianca estaba viendo algunos vestidos y tomó uno azul oscuro pálido, Iza vio uno de color negro que le llamó la atención mientras Song sujeto a Pan y una cinta métrica-

No creo que necesite de esto que ustedes llaman sostén -dijo Pan calmada- digo no le veo lo necesario ¿o no Song?

¡HAAAAAAA! ¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que las tengo tan planas que no necesito uno?! -dijo Song molesta expulsando una aura morada del cuerpo mostrando los colmillos-

No...no dije eso...-dijo Pan nerviosa sudando en frío-

Ahora entre, necesitas medirte bien ese busto porque sino no sabrás tu medida y te lastimarás los senos -dijo Song molesta y sonrió de manera perversa viendo a Pan- vamos Pan que te voy a medir -la sujeto del brazo y la metió al probador, los machos se estaban riendo un poco, dentro del vestidor Pan se terminó quitando la camisa mostrándonos senos de pelo negro con pezon rosado grandes y redondos, Song solo sujeto los extremos de la cinta y la jalo haciendo un sonido parecido al de los látigos-

Gulp...espera Song...no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas puedo pedirle a otra de las chicas -dijo Pan nerviosa- oh...mejor mídete tu y yo te imito

¿Acaso quieres medirme sabiendo que no tengo mucho? -dijo Song molesta-

¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! -Pan grito nerviosa y se escucharon latigazos en el probador y algunos gritos de Pan, Iza y Bianca estaban nerviosa mientras Jane estaba escondida debajo de una banca, al final Pan tenia los brazos levantados mientras Song le medía por debajo de los senos y encima de ellos llegando al pezon, le jalo con fuerza y le presionó los senos-

¡Aaahn el pezon! -Pan gimió un poco pero eso irritó a Song haciéndola sonar los dientes- Song se un poco más amable es mi primera vez -Pan tenia la cara sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban por los nervios-

Cierra la boca panda tetuda -dijo Song molesta- trate de quitarte medidas pero mides...¡84 cm! -Song grito molesta y siguió lanzando golpes con la cinta métrica-

¡Aaaaaahn! ¡Aaaah perdóname, perdóname, perdoname! ¡Song cálmate me duele! -Pan grito asustada mientras se escuchaban latigazos, en un momento salió Song molesta e irritada mientras Pan estaba cansada con los senos marcados con líneas rojas por heridas y quemaduras-

Vibora pídele un sostén de talla D grande -dijo Song molesta-

Entendido capitana -dijo Vibora molesta-

¿Quien sigue? -dijo Song molesta mostrando la cinta y eso las asusto un poco en cambio Iza y Bianca empujaron a Jane frente a Song-

¡Le toca a ella! -gritaron Iza y Bianca nerviosas-

Bien vamos a ver tus medidas -dijo Song molesta y tomo a Jane para meterla con calma al probador, esperaron un rato y no se escuchó queja alguna- ¡Jajajajajajaja! -se quedaron confundidos al escuchar la risa de Song y salió acompañada de Jane viendo que Jane parecía triste y deprimida mientras Song estaba riendo- creó que hice mucho alboroto por nada -Jane se tocó el pecho- Vibora dale una talla A mediana

Entendido -dijo Vibora sonriendo- bien chicas veamos sus vestidos tu primero Bianca -Bianca entró al probador y abrió la cortina-

Me encanta esto -dijo Bianca sonriendo y todos quedaron sorprendidos, Bianca estaba usando un vestido rojo largo, pero en los extremos de los muslos estaba abierto mostrando sus piernas hasta la cintura y la curvatura de la vagina, tenía un agujero donde salía su cola, en el busto solo la sujetaba una cinta del pecho apretado resaltando y juntando sus senos grandes, sus senos solo eran cubiertos por dos delgadas líneas de tela juntándolos y mostrando más de la mitad de ellos, era un vestido demasiado erotico-

¡¿Un vestido erotico?! -gritaron los machos sorprendidos al ver a Bianca vestida así-

¡Ricura! -grito Pan sonriendo-

¡Suuuper sexy! -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Auuuuu lindura sexy! -Jane grito sonriendo-

Indecente -dijo Vibora sorprendida-

Totalmente inapropiada -dijo Song asustada y celosa- ¡cámbiate ya!

¿Por que? A mi me gusta como me veo -dijo Bianca sonriendo levantó los brazos cruzándolos por su cabeza y movió las caderas de lado a lado-

¡Es un vestido muy indecente! ¡No puedes ir por ahí mostrando tanto cuero! -grito Song molesta- ¡Solo cámbiate ya!

Déjala se ve muy bien -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si déjala -dijeron Jane e Iza sonriendo-

¡Ustedes no se metan! -gritaron Vibora y Song molestas-

Hay que aburridas -dijo Bianca molesta, ella entró al probador de nuevo y salió con una camisa azul oscura de tirantes mostrando los senos y el estómago, usaba un pantalón negro azulado con un cinturón amarillo- ya listo ¿mejor?

Si un poco al menos pero aún necesitas un vestido de gala -dijo Song molesta, Bianca solo suspiro haciendo un puchero- bien Iza te toca, y nada atrevido o sucio o indecente

Esta bien -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa, comenzó a quitar algunas prendas y entró al probador- muy bien encontré uno negro y me gustó mucho espero no les ofenda nada -la cortina se abrió revelando a Iza usando un vestido negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas, estaba ajustado ligeramente a su cuerpo mostrando su figura, el vestido solo la cubría del cuello y tenía dos tirantes sujetándole el cuello y el busto se podía ver un poco a través de una tela delgada en el pecho-

¿Qué tal se ve? -dijo Iza sonriendo y las hembras sonrieron, Song la rodeó y vio su espalda cubierta con un agujero para la cola-

Bien aprueba -dijo a Song calmada- ya esta Pan te toca busquemos trajes de combates

Vaya esos vestidos les quedaron bien a Iza y Bianca pero el de Bianca fue más indecente -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Yo opino que parecía trabajadora de esquina -dijo Tigre calmado- pero Iza se ve bien ¿tu que dices Hank? -No escuchó respuesta y vio a su lado- ¿Hank? -vió a un lado y noto a Hank viendo a Iza algo sonrojado- ¿Hank que tienes?

Ella...se ve hermosa -dijo Hank sorprendido-

¿Que? Oye no es que me importe pero ¿estas bien? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Bueno yo...creo que si...pero ah..no se qué pasó -dijo Hank confundido viendo a Iza y a las demás hembras, más tarde las hembras estaban saliendo con sus nuevos atuendos, Pan usaba un traje chino de color amarillo claro con bordes rojo, su pelo había sido peinado en una trenza china y sujetada con una banda roja, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta roja debajo del traje amarillo-

Vaya este sostén las mantiene en su lugar -dijo Pan sorprendida viendo su busto- jamás pensé que ustedes tuvieran que hacer esto para sus pechos

Si no lo comentes porque yo ni tengo -dijo Vibora molesta expulsando energía-

Lo siento -dijo Pan nerviosa, Bianca usaba el traje que se había probado anteriormente, Iza por su parta usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa roja de borde amarillo encima con un trébol en el seno izquierdo, en su cintura usaba una cinta amarilla, pero debajo de la camisa usaba su suéter azul con las mangas recortadas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, en las muñecas tenía bandas azules protegiéndola-

Me gusta el atuendo aunque claro no había necesidad de que cortaras mi suéter favorito para formarme una camisa -dijo Iza un poco irritada-

Necesitabas deshacerte de ese suéter feo -dijo Song calmada-

Mi suéter estaba bien pecho plano -dijo Iza molesta y Song le gruñó muy fuerte-

Ya, ya, ya no hay que estarse molestando por pequeñeces -dijo Jane nerviosa, ella usaba una banda verde clara en la cabeza con una camisa verde clara de borde amarillo y cinta amarilla en la cintura con un pantalón negro- mejor vayamos al palacio a dormir tengo mucho sueño

Yo también lo tengo -dijo Bianca bostezando- ¿Nos damos un baño como ayer? -las hembras se sonrojaron sonriendo-

¡Si! -gritaron Pan, Jane e Iza sonriendo-

¡Nooo! -gritaron Song y Vibora molestas, más tarde todos habían regresado al palacio pero Tigre, Hank y Bo los estaban esperando con los libros en la espalda-

Bien señoritas ya tenemos lo que nos pidieron -dijo Bo sonriendo, todos se acercaron y los machos mostraron los libros- están hechos los cálculos

¡¿Que?! -las hembras gritaron sorprendidas viendo los libros con los cálculos resueltos-

Esto no puede estar bien -dijo Bianca sorprendida- debe haber un error -seguía revisando los libros sorprendida-

No, no, no, esto no puede ser -dijo Iza sorprendida, tomó un ábaco y lo reviso- ¡esta correcto!

¿Que hicieron? -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿hicieron trampa verdad?

¿Que? ¿Nosotros? Noooo -dijo Tigre sonriendo- solo estudiamos y mucho

Si estudiamos -dijo Hank sonriendo- así que lo siento chicas sus trabajos no fueron la gran cosa -los machos asintieron sonriendo mientras las hembras revisaban los libros-

Esta bien esta la pasan pero ¿donde esta el resto? -dijo Bianca confundida-

¿El resto? -dijo Tigre confundido y sorprendido-

Pues claro esto es sólo lo de un libro -dijo Iza calmada- faltan como diez libros más

Hay...no pensé en eso -dijo Hank sorprendido-

Jaaaaaaa esto significa que aún no terminan -dijo Pan sonriendo- bien terminen caballeros -golpeó el pecho de Tigre con el libro- cuando terminen podrán dormir -los machos se quejaron un poco mientras las hembras se reían, más tarde los rayos y la lluvia sonaban en el valle, Hank estaba dando vueltas en la cama y se levantó viendo los rayos-

No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo -dijo Hank nervioso- es solo...nervios...-sonó un rayo con mas fuerza y eso lo asusto- bueno...pero, pero...creo que mejor voy a ir a ver a Iza para ver si no tiene miedo -Hank salió del cuarto para ir al de enfrente y ver a Iza. Dormida en la cama usando su suerte azul- Iza..., Iza...¿Estás dormida?

Mmm ya no -dijo Iza cansada- Hank son más de las doce de la noche si tienes miedo toma a Bubuu y duérmete

No puedo...no traje a bubuu -dijo Hank sonando triste-

Haaash esta bien ven a dormir conmigo -dijo Iza cansada e irritada pero no quiero llantos y ten cuidado donde tocas -Hank sonrío y se acosto en la cama con Iza y la abrazo pegando su espalda su pecho- bien de cucharita será

Lo siento sabes estas suave y hueles rico -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Cállate y duérmete Hank -dijo Iza cansada, Hank asintió y sonrió cerrando los ojos, Iza estaba por dormirse y abrió los ojos sorprendida- Hank...¿acaso lo que siento es tu cola o tienes un arma escondida? -Iza se sorprendió pero Hank se había quedado muy bien dormido, unos minutos después Iza salió del cuarto y regresó con las hembras-

Espero que tengas una buena excusa para sacarnos de la cama tan temprano -dijo Jane cansada abrazando una almohada-

Tienen que ver esto, creo que Hinata nos supero a todos con su forma masculina -dijo Iza nerviosa, se acercaron y vieron a Hank dormido- miren esto -Iza levantó la sabana y se mostró una luz dorada cubriendo sus rostros dejándolas sorprendidas-

¿Esa es su cola? -dijo Bianca sorprendida pero Iza negó con la cabeza- me siento diminuto

Hay señor y el bebito Jesús -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Y eso que esta dormido -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Se los dije -dijo Iza sorprendida, Iza tuvo que dormir con Hank y a la mañana siguiente Hank despertó sonriendo pero Iza tuvo ojeras y veía a Hank algo nerviosa-

¿Que te paso? ¿No dormiste bien? -dijo Hank calmado-

Aaah...no, no, tenía...una vara de bambú golpeándole la espalda -dijo Iza irritada viendo a Hank, más tarde Pan estaba hablando con Tigre y le dio un rollo-

Estas son tus tareas de hoy -dijo Pan sonriendo- cúmplelas

Por supuesto que lo haré -dijo Tigre sonriendo, abrió el rollo y se sorprendió de algo- ¡¿que?! ¡Es una broma ¿verdad?!

No, no lo es, hemos tenido sobrepoblación de pandas bebe en el orfanato y la encargada quiere que vayas a cuidarlos en lo que Mantis y los machos hacen un nuevo cuarto para cuatro de ellos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Cuántos son? -dijo Tigre preocupado-

Son unos cuarenta pero descuida te iré bien -dijo Pan sonriendo- y vete ya que el tiempo es oro o a menos que quieras perder la apuesta -Tigre solo se ahogaba en sus quejidos pero no podía decir nada solo se dio la vuelta y se fue gruñendo- ¡Oooh jojojo, jojojo! Adoro ser mala oh jojojo -mientras Pan se reía en el valle Iza y Hank estaban caminando juntos-

Entonces ¿qué pasó ayer en el baño? ¿Por que Mono Grulla y Mantis están en el hospital? -dijo Hank calmado caminando junto a Iza-

Aaaah jajaja...bueno -Iza se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza- es que estábamos descubriendo nuestros cuerpos y el placer que tienen y cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos estaban desmayados en medio de las ramas

Ah...ya veo -dijo Hank sorprendido pero con una mirada de enojo- ¡No deben ser unos pervertidos con sus cuerpos! -golpeó a Iza en su cabeza con el puño pero Iza no hizo su reacción típica solo apretó los dientes y se sujetó la cabeza- ¡Si vuelves a hacer algo pervertido con tu cuerpo de verdad de golpeare de nuevo! -Iza solo se estaba quejando sujetando su cabeza cosa que preocupó a Hank- ¿Iza estas bien?

¡Hank idiota! -Iza gritó molesta- ese golpe si me dolió...debes tener cuidado con tu fuerza...hay me dolió -Iza se frotaba la cabeza un poco, hasta que comenzó a escuchar susurros en medio del lugar, todos vieron a los lados notando como las hembras estaban viendo molestas a Hank y los machos estaban hablando sujetando algunos objetos como escobas-

¿Viste? Golpeó a una mujer en plena calle, es un descarado -todos estaban hablando entre ellos viendo a Hank sujetando algunas cosas- hay que enseñarle que a una mujer no se le pega -Iza abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio al suelo-

 _Espera un momento, choto mate_ -pensó Iza y vio a un lado recordando como era Hinata de agresiva con ella cuando era macho, lo golpeaba y lo pateaba en la espalda, solo sonrió y mostró sus colmillos con una vena marcada en su frente, una mirada molesta con los ojos pequeños- _Bien ha llegado el momento de la revancha Hinata...ji jiji_

¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaaa! -Iza gritó simulando llorar, todos la vieron asustados-

¿Que tienes Iza? -dijo Hank preocupado-

¡Mi novio me golpeó! -Iza gritó llorando tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡Solo jugaba con mis amigas pero tú me golpeas diciendo que vuelva a verlas eres muy cruel! ¡Tus golpes me duelen siempre! -las hembras se acercaron a ver a Iza pero los machos rodearon a Hank armados con palas, escobas o cuchillos-

¡Esperen...! ¡Todos calmados! ¡No es lo que creen! -gritó Hank asustado-

¡No te le acerques! -gritaron algunos machos molestos viendo a Hank-

Oh pobrecita ¿que te ha hecho este salvaje? -dijo una gansa preocupada viendo a Iza llorar, Iza bajo las manos mostrando sus ojos llorosos y brillantes-

Es...que...el es...muy malo conmigo...me golpeó por jugar con mis amigas, y también me presiona para hacerlo todas las noches a pesar de que soy yo la que trabaja, el solo come y me pide sexo rudo aunque yo no quiera -dijo Iza triste y las hembras solo sintieron pena por Iza, Iza volteó a ver a Hank y sonreía pero Hank se asustó-

¡Esperen ella miente! ¡Solo es mentira! -Hank gritó nervioso-

¡No te le acerques canalla! -gritó un cerdo molesto-

¡Oiga espere! -Hank estaba nervioso pero Iza se acercó cubriendo su mano con la manga de su kimono-

Tenga cuidado, es violento, pero tiene el mismo punto débil que todo los machos -dijo Iza calmada y le dio una escoba al cerdo- tome dele con fuerza

¡Claro con gusto! -dijo el cerdo sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Iza espera no! -Hank gritó nervioso pero el cerdo gritó y le dio un golpe entre las piernas haciendo que Hank se quejara y cayera de rodillas sujetándose los genitales, sus ojos se estaban por salir, su piel se volvía morada y solo podía hacer una cosa- miaauuuuuuu...-Hank había maullado como un gatito herido-

 _Trágate eso Hank_ -pensó Iza sonriendo con malicia, sus ojos blancos y dientes en forma de colmillos- _Vamos a ponerle más picante_ -se acercó a un rinoceronte y sonrió- sabe él podría volver a regresar para tratar de abusar de mi, deberían golpearlo y colgarlo de las pelotas

¡Es cierto! ¡Cuelguen al pervertido de los genitales! -gritó un rinoceronte sonriendo-

¡Si cuélguenlo! ¡Castrenlo! -gritaron los machos molestos mientras Hank solo estaba asustado y su piel se volvía morada-

¡¿Que?! -gritó Hank nervioso-

¡Castren al pervertido! -gritaron las hembras molesta y una multitud comenzó a perseguir a Hank, Hank solo vio a Iza que le mostró el dedo medio y se fue corriendo asustado, Iza solo vio una nube de polvo huir mientras Hank corría a todo lo que podía, Pan, Bianca y Jane se acercaron riendo-

¡OHOHO OHOHOHO! -Iza se estaba riendo de forma extraña y sonrojada- esto es apenas el comienzo muchachos

Es verdad pronto la venganza llegará a nosotros -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras apretaba los dientes y tenía una mirada maligna en los ojos-

Les devolveremos el favor -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si esta es nuestra venganza, tendrán y sentirán nuestro dolor -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¡OHOHOHO OHOHOHO! -las hembras se estaban riendo juntas mientras Tigre se estaba ahogando en una avalancha de pandas, Hank perseguido por una multitud furiosa, Bo solo enterrado entre objetos místicos sin poder moverse bien- ¡OHOHOHOHO OHOHOHO!


	3. Chapter 3

_**El cambio afecta a todos**_

Había pasado unas horas y la noche había llegado, en medio de la a noche los machos estaban regresando al palacio de Jade, Tigre se estaba quitando pedazos de lo que parecían ser dulces de la cabeza y el pelo, Hank estaba herido caminando con ayuda de un palo para apoyarse y caminar, Bo solo estaba cansado-

Vaya qué día -dijo Bo cansado- hoy tuve muchas cuentas que arreglar

Cuentes ¿eh? -dijo Tigre molesto- pues a mí se me subieron un montón de pandas bebés como si fueran pulgas y me pusieron sus pegajosas manos en el pelo dejándome dulces encima y demás

Pues a mí me persiguieron un montón de animales con tridentes y escobas llamándome degenerado abusivo -dijo Hank molesto- hay Iza me las vas a pagar por esto

Sabes vengarte fue lo que te puso en este lugar en primer lugar -dijo Bo calmado- pero me sorprende que todo el pueblo se haya puesto de acuerdo para verte y golpearte aún sabiendo que eras un tigre y también se supone que los pandas les gusta estar en su aldea oculta ¿por que dejarían un montón de bebés panda aquí?

Acaso ¿estas diciendo que las chicas hicieron esto para vengarse de nosotros? -dijo Hank confundido-

Que locura -dijo Tigre sorprendido- ellas jamás harían algo a sí...¿o si?

Pensemos como ellos por un momento -dijo Bo calmado- piensen que toda su vida han recibido los golpes de ustedes por cualquier cosita pero si un día tienen la oportunidad de vengarse ¿que harías?

Atacar con lo que odias -dijeron ambos tigres sorprendidos-

Exacto -dijo Bo calmado- ellas deben estar pensando algo malo, algo desastroso para irse en contra de nosotros

Hay Iza tiene una mente muy perversa -dijo Hank molesto-

Pan me las pagarás muy caro, aunque claro son solo ideas -dijo Tigre molesto- pero aún así no estamos seguro si fueron ellas quienes hicieron estos planes malévolos

Debemos estar con un ojo abierto -dijo Hank molesto, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade, Pan estaba enredando los bebés pandas a una pareja de panda mayores-

Gracias por cuidar a nuestros bebés -dijo un panda macho sonriendo-

No fue problema -dijo Pan sonriendo- los deje a cargo del mejor niñero ohohoho -Bianca estaba sonriendo cargando una bebe panda pero una le mordió la cola tratando de comérsela-

Aquí tienen su dinero -dijo Iza sonriendo dándole a un rinoceronte y un cerdo algo de dinero en una bolsa- muchas gracias por su actuación elenco de teatro al aire libre

Hey lo que fuera por ayudar a una linda señorita -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo e Iza solo sonrió mostrando una sonrisa torcida nerviosa-

Así que todo fue un plan -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Quien diría que ellos podrían tomar el pensamiento maligno de toda una hembra jeje -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero Song y Vibora lo vieron con furia y una aura maligna haciendo que se quedara callado- saben esa mirada si mata

Pero admito que fue un buen plan por ahora -dijo Song calmada- contratar un equipo teatral que actuará como aldeanos y persiguieran a Hank para golpearlo

También prometerle a los pandas ser niñero de sus cincuenta hijos -dijo Vibora calmada- dejarlos en el orfanato que odia Tigresa y hacer lo que odio y eso cuidar niños

Si se estará quitando el dulce del pelo por meses -dijo Pan riendo un poco- bueno eso fue solo una parte ahora debemos hacer más para irritarlos -sonrió mostrando los dientes afilados y con una mirada fría- quiero verlos sufrir un poco más

Yo también pero ya no tengo ideas -dijo Bianca calmada- por cierto para esto ¿hay cura? No lo buscamos

En eso estoy -dijo Jane revisando la lata- pero noto qué hay efectos secundarios

¿Que efectos secundarios? -dijo Bianca calmada-

No lo sé, no se nota debido a la corrosión de los años -dijo Jane calmada- lo llevaré al palacio de los guardianes para investigarlo

Si también debería siendo hora de que me vaya mi abuelo debe...¡HAY NO! -grito Iza al final algo nerviosa-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Tontos, olvidamos como le diremos a nuestros amigos y familiares de este cambio -dijo Iza nerviosa, todos se vieron confundidos y asintieron- mi abuelo se infartara cuando me vea así, y los demás ni siquiera creerán que soy yo

Mis papás ni siquiera creerán que soy yo, el Valle apenas está comenzándo a preguntar por Po ¿que haré cuando les cuente la verdad? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Bueno en mi caso San ya sabe la verdad, solo falta mi maestra y el maestro Leonidas -dijo Bianca calmada- creo que yo estaré bien

Yo también además en mi caso me llevaré a Bo a mi pueblo por unos días para dar el cambio, ademas creo que a mi hermana le gustará tener una hermana menor también -dijo Jane calmada-

Tendremos que explicar este cambio lo antes posible -dijo Pan nerviosa- pero creo que cuando volvamos a la normalidad todo esto se verá como un mal chiste -algunos estaban riendo un poco pero Jane seguía viendo la lata notando los gravados-

Si...todo será un mal chiste -dijo Jane calmada-

Bien ¿que más vamos a hacer? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- yo digo que rentemos a los chicos para prácticas del ejército también necesitan muñecos de prueba -Iza y Pan se acercaron sonriendo con una sombra en sus ojos dándoles un aspecto maligno-

Si tienes razón jejeje -dijo Pan sonriendo- necesitan blancos para tirado al blanco jeje

Yo digo que deberíamos ponerlos a hacer los trabajos más asquerosos como regar abonos en los campos y granjas -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma maligna, las tres se estaban riendo-

Creo que ellas solo se empeñan más en hacerles daño que cumplir con los trabajos -dijo Song calmada-

Bueno es que ellos han vivido siendo utilizados por las hembras y también siendo golpeados una vez tras otra, creo que digamos que esta es una buena oportunidad de venganza -dijo Vibora sonriendo- pero me pregunto sino habrá problemas con algún efecto secundario

Eso estoy buscando pero no tengo el equipo aquí para detallar los detalles de la lata -dijo Jane calmada-

Eso será un problema, jamás hemos tenido esa clase de equipo -dijo Vibora calmada-

Que mal esperaba hayan algún resultado de esto -dijo Jane calmada-

¡Song! -Pan grito sonriendo-

¿Si? -dijo Song nerviosa-

¿Tienes alguna Leonarda en celo? -dijo Pan sonriendo- digo podríamos necesitarla pronto

Eh lo siento pero no tengo ninguna la temporada de celo es dentro de algunos meses -dijo Song nerviosa y Pan chasqueó los dedos-

Maldicion y yo que pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad -dijo Pan molesta- así ellos aprenderían lo que es encargarse de una hembra durante el celo

Si que sufran -dijo Iza molesta-

Oigan parece que ustedes buscan hacerles más daño que bien -dijo Song sorprendida- no creo que sea para tanto

¡Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir! -gritaron Bianca, Iza y Pan molestas-

Nosotros hacemos tanto esfuerzo mientras ellas nos tratan como si fuéramos simples muñecos -dijo Bianca molesta- sabes esto no se quedará sin venganza los haremos pagar muy caro por todo

Si todo el dolor se lo regresaremos -dijo Iza sonriendo-

El sufrimiento comenzará dentro de poco -dijo Pan sonriendo y las tres comenzaron a reírse con fuerza de nuevo dejando a Song un poco inquieta, detrás de la puerta estaban los muchos viéndolas-

¿Escucharon eso? -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Tal parece que para ellas esto es un juego -dijo Tigre molesto- bien ¿que hacemos? Ellas tienen un puesto superior al nuestro por lo cual no podemos darles tantos trabajo como ellas a nosotros

Eso nos pone en una clara desventaja -dijo Bo molesto, Hank lo estaba pensando un poco, solo se acercó a un lado y se tocó la barbilla-

Ellas tienen un cargo más grande, menos trabajo cosa que nososotros no, y si...¿y si no lo tuvieran? -dijo Hank sorprendido-

¿A que te refieres? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Verán para Iza, Pan y Bianca sus orgullos son sus puestos como maestras, como líderes -dijo Hank calmado- puestos que se han orgullesido de tener, por eso si se los quitamos ellas se sentirán muy mal

Eso las lastimaría -dijo Tigre sonriendo- eso es, si nos convertimos en maestros de los palacios ellas

Se sentirán devastadas e insultadas, venganza al instante -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Bien ya sé cómo comenzar -dijo Hank sonriendo, los machos asintieron sonriendo y entraron por la puerta principal sonriendo- hola a todos

Ah están vivos -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Vaya que decepción esperaba que volvieras cojeando -dijo Iza sonriendo cruzándose de brazos-

Lamento romper tu burbuja de felicidad cachorrita -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Me dijo cachorrita? -dijo Iza molesta con una vena en su frente-

Eso creo -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Sabes Iza ahora que lo pienso ya que si vamos a intercambiar puestos quizás deberíamos decirle al gran maestro sobre esto -dijo Hank sonriendo, Iza se sorprendió y parecía que temblaba un poco- sabes si, sería lo corcho deberíamos ver como va la situación

Lo mismo va Pan, sabes bien que el maestro del palacio de Jade debe ser fuerte, preciso y concentrado -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Y tu punto cual es? -dijo Pan calmada-

Bueno escuche por ahí que ya no puedes pelear tan bien como antes -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Que? Yo si peleo tan bien como siempre -dijo Pan molesta-

No es cierto, tu ya no sabes pelear porque no encuentras tu punto de equilibrio debido a los pechos -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan se quedó sorprendida y se vio el busto- con el busto tan grande no podrás moverte tan bien

Te equivocas -dijo Pan molesta- sigo siendo la guerrera dragón aquí y siempre peleare tan bien como siempre

Entonces demuéstralo -dijo Tigre sonriendo, todos fueron al gimnasio y vieron a Pan subirse a la tortuga de Jade- si logras hacer todos los movimientos sin perder el equilibrio entonces te reconoceré como la maestra del palacio de Jade, pero sino entonces yo seré tu maestro por todo el mes completo

Acepto el reto -dijo Pan molesta-

Esto va mal -dijo Jane preocupada-

Pan ya no tiene su equilibrio debido a esos enormes senos -dijo Iza preocupada-

Es verdad tiene una desventaja -dijo Jane preocupada- ¡Pan no lo hagas! ¡No vale la pena!

Tengo que hacerlo -dijo Pan molesta- todos atentos

Espero que sepas lo qué haces -dijo Bianca preocupada, Pan asintió y se quedó en guardia-

Aquí voy -Pan avanzo dando un paso y giro la cadera lanzando una patada pero la patada hizo que sus senos rebotaran un poco y eso la desvió, Pan bajo rápido la pierna y giró lanzando un golpe pero de nuevo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, inclinó más su cuerpo al frente sin notar que cuando perdía la postura la tortuga se movía con ella, Pan lanzó una patada de talón pero terminó cayendo dentro de la tortuga-

¿Ya te rindes? -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Jamás -dijo Pan molesta y saltó cayendo en la orilla de la tortuga, se agachó estirando su pierna derecha frente a ella por la orilla, se levantó y lanzó una patada de talón girando pero estaba por caerse y sujeto la orilla para evitar caer- no caigas, no caigas, no caigas

No podrá hacerlo -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan gruñó y saltó lanzando una patada con su pierna derecha y estaba por caer sobre su pie izquierdo pero la fuerza con la que cayó en la orilla de la tortuga la hizo levantarse un poco, Pan estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se mantuvo de pie por un momento, su cuerpo tambaleaba y Tigre vio a Hank y asintio-

Bien aún tienes un poco de habilidad pero veamos si tienes la suficiente para esto -dijo Tigre sonriendo mostrando algunas esferas hechas de tela, eran pelotas rellenas- aquí va -la no una pero Pan solo camino bajando la cabeza esquivando la primera, se giró y lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda pero se golpeó los senos por error y se quejó y una pelota le dio en la cara, Tigre siguió lanzando las pelotas con fuerza y una de ellas le dio a Pan en el pecho haciéndola caer dentro de la tortuga y la levantó aún más, Pan terminó girando y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con un brazo del guerrero de madera, Pan se quejó y vio que la tortuga se había levantado para caerle encima y encerrarla dentro de ella-

¡Pan! -las hembras gritaron y se acercaron a ver si Pan podía levantar la tortuga pero no, Pan solo se quejaba tratando de levantar la tortuga-

Te ayudo -dijo Iza calmada, tomo la orilla de la tortuga y trato de levantarla pero ella tenía problemas para levantarla, solo se quejaba un poco y hacía más fuerza levantándola unos pocos centimetros-

Ooooh ya veo -dijo Hank sonriendo- así que consume esa es su debilidad -Bianca y James ayudaron a Iza a levantar la tortuga y entre las tres lograron dejarla en su lugar-

Gracias -dijo Pan tosiendo y se levantó tocándose la cabeza- aaah eso me dolió

Tal como lo sospechaba Pan, tus habilidades ya no son lo mismo -dijo Tigre sonriendo- creo que es mejor que yo me dedique al palacio de ahora en adelante

Oye espera un poco, ella se lastimó y tu le pides su título, que bajo -dijo Bianca molesta-

No, el tiene razón además al parecer el y Hank se están acostumbrando más a sus cuerpos más rápido que nosotras -dijo Pan molesta- así que si, yo acepte el trato -Pan se acercó a un alado y tomó su bastón, giró su báculo y se quedó de rodillas frente a Tigre- maestro

Gracias -dijo Tigre sonriendo, tomó el báculo y lo giró- acepto el título de maestro del palacio de Jade -Pan solo apretó la mirada algo molesta y apretó los puños, más tarde en el baño Pan estaba desnuda golpeando el agua-

¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! -Pan estaba gritando molesta y luego se sentó dejando que el agua de la tina la cubriera- perdí mi fuerza, mi habilidad y poderes y ahora mi título que había sido heredado por Oogway, ¿que mas puedo perder?, tal vez la dignidad, todo por culpa de estas -se toco los senos y los movió un poco- todo por estas estorbosas bolas gigantes

Si, son unas estorbosas bolas de grasa -dijo Song molesta entrando al baño-

¡Song! -Pan grito sonrojada y se sumergió al agua mientras se cubría el busto y la vagina con las manos- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ah sencillo vine a hablar contigo -dijo Song calmada, ella entró con calma al agua y Pan se sonrojó más al verla desnuda- tranquila ambas somos chicas

Yo no, soy un varón dentro de un cuerpo de hembra -dijo Pan sonrojada-

Bueno eres como una lesbiana, el punto es que estoy aquí para para hablar de lo qué pasó -dijo Song calmada- escucha Tigre sabia que todas ustedes tienen puntos débiles ahora más que nunca, Hank sabe los puntos débiles de Izanamy y ahora que la vio como Iza formuló un plan

¿Un plan? ¿Que clase de plan? -dijo Pan confundida-

Ellos planean herirlas, no físicamente, atacar lo que más quieren -dijo Song calmada-

¡No mis figuritas de acción! -grito Pan asustada y se levantó de golpe-

No boba, quieren sus puestos de maestras -dijo Song calmada-

¿Nuestros...puestos? ¿Por qué? -dijo Pan confundida-

Bueno para heriría tu oponente tienes que buscar lo que más le guste, lo que más ame y para eso es su título de maestras, ahora que tienen debilidades más notorias les será más difícil conservar sus puestos como maestras -Pan se levantó y se frotó la mandibula- escucha no le digas a los machos que te dije pero ellos realmente quieren hacer daño

Es increíble -dijo Pan sorprendida- entonces Tigre lo hizo a propósito, lo hizo a propósito, que maldito gato naranja, sabes ¿que? Esto no se va a quedar así

¿Que harás? -dijo Song confundida-

No lo sé, entrenaré mucho, buscaré pandas hembras, aprenderé a cómo pelear para ser una guerrera -dijo Pan molesta- ¡Song tu! ¡Tu me puedes entrenar!

Oh cálmate Pan -dijo Song nerviosa- yo no puedo entrenarte apenas y sé defenderme

No, Song escucha tu si sabes lo que es pelear y bailar como hembra, tienes la sombrilla contigo todo el tiempo, aprendiste como bailar, atacar y equilibrarte con esa cosa -dijo Pan sonriendo- tu puedes enseñarme a adaptarme a mi cuerpo femenino para que cuando rete a Tigre de nuevo no pase esto otra vez

No lo sé Pan -dijo Song nerviosa-

Song eres mi última esperanza te lo suplico -dijo Pan nerviosa, se arrodilló- te la chupo pero pero ayúdame, no quiero ser el trapo de Tigre

Esta bien te entrenaré para ser una dama de las sombras -dijo Song sonriendo-

¡Buuuyaah! -grito Pan sonriendo, sujeto a Song de la cabeza y la abrazó estrujando,a entre sus enormes senos- Gracias Song

¡Primero suéltame...no puedo respirar! -grito Song nerviosa con el pecho gigante de Pan encima de su cara-

Hecho -dijo Pan sonriendo y la soltó dejándola sumergirse, después de un rato Pan estaba en la cocina con las demás- y eso posiblemente planearon

¡¿Que dices?! -gritaron las hembras sorprendidas-

Sabia que Bo era un desgraciado maligno pero jamás pensé que tanto -dijo Bianca molesta-

Ese Hank me las va a pagar no sabe con quien se esta metiendo -dijo Iza molesta mientras Jane seguía revisando la lata- ¿como es que esto no te molesta?

Si me molesta un poco pero es que yo no soy una maestra como ustedes dos por eso no corro tanto peligro -dijo Jane calmada- seguiré con la lata por un rato tengo miedo de estos efectos secundarios

Entonces ¿que debemos hacer? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Debemos entrenar para ser hembras y guerreras a la vez -dijo Pan calmada- solo entrenaremos con Song por una semana y luego cada uno regresará a su palacio para explicar la situación

Entonces lo mejor es tener conocimiento y adecuación al desarrollo de estos nuevos cuerpos -dijo Iza calmada- bien entonces todas entrenaremos con Song y regresaremos en una semana para retarlos a una pelea justa

En mi caso ya perdí el palacio, no puedo perder mi honor o mis habilidades -dijo Pan decepcionada- tengo que hacerme mas fuerte y perfeccionar esta cuerpo de una vez por todas

Todas iremos -dijo Bianca molesta iremos de una vez, las hembras asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse del palacio, bajaron por las escaleras acompañadas por Song, a la mañana siguiente Hank y los machos despertaron calmados, Tigre camino a la puerta de entrada y escuchó el gong-

Buenos días maestro -dijeron Mantis, Grulla, Mono y Vibora mientras Hank y Bo solo salieron sonriendo-

Que raro Pan y las demás no se han levantado -dijo Tigre calmado- ¡oye Pan! -entró por una puerta y la abrió para ver el cuarto de Pan desocupado sólo estaba su ropa y muebles- ¿se fue?

Tal vez se sintió mal de perder el palacio y decidió irse por un rato -dijo Mantis calmado-

Si de seguro volverá dentro de un rato -dijo Mono sonriendo- ella regresará

Aaaah muchachos las demás tampoco están -dijo Grulla nervioso, todos se acercaron al cuarto para invitados y vieron las tres camas vacías- se fueron también

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Creo que nos pasamos un poco -dijo Hank preocupado-

Ya volverán, ellas no son cobardes que se rendirían tan fácilmente -dijo Tigre calmado- deben estar pensando su siguiente movimiento, vamos a entrenar -Hank asintió y lo siguió, todos estaban un poco preocupados y se fueron a entrenar, mientras tanto en el bosque se escuchaban algunos gritos de parte de las hembras, Iza sujeto una roca con las manos y comenzó a hacer algo de fuerza y la levantó mientras gruñía y doblaba las rodillas tratando de sujetarla pero la hacía gruñir un poco alto-

Lo esta logrando, lo esta logrando -dijo Song sonriendo-

No la pierde -dijo Jane preocupada Iza se quejó y comenzó a caer un poco- háganla enojar

Es verdad, obtiene fuerza del enojo -dijo Pan sorprendida- aaaa Iza...yo...aaah le hice sexo oral a Hinata cuando ella hablaba contigo una vez

Lo sé...pero eso...no me enoja -dijo Iza forzando un poco la voz-

Me acosté con tu hermana -dijo Bianca calmada-

¡Que sucio! ¡Pervertido! -dijeron Pan y Jane molestas viendo a Bianca-

¡Desgraciado! -Iza grito molesta y levanto la roca con su fuerza pero solo se quejó y terminó cayendo al suelo con la roca sobre su espalda-

Casi lo logra -dijo Pan preocupada, las demás asintieron mientras Iza solo se quejaba debajo de la roca, después de eso Jane estaba entrenando su equilibrio un rayo, ella quedó sobre un pie y estiró los brazos-

Mantén la calma -Jane camino un poco, dio un paso al frente, camino un poco y saltó girando y cayó sobre sus manos quedando patas arriba- muy bien

¿Como es que el cambio no la afectó? -dijo Pan confundida-

Debe ser por el micro pecho y porque parece que no hay mucha diferencia de masa entre ella y el macho -dijo Bianca calmada- pero -Bianca se acercó al árbol y le dio un golpe haciéndolo temblar- ¡Aaaauuu! -se quejó y se sujetó la mano-

Aaaaaa -Jane cayó al suelo de cara y se quejó- ¡¿que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Por que me tiraste?!

Perdón pero tenía que, tú no necesitas esto -dijo Bianca molesta pero se quejó y vio su mano con los nudillos rojos por el golpe- creó que me lastime

Esto va de mal en peor, puedo darme cuenta de que ustedes han perdido mucha habilidad -dijo Song calmada- necesitaremos algo más -se tío y se acercó a un árbol tomando algunas sombrillas- tengan -las lanzo y cada una tomo una sombrilla-

¿Para que es esto Song? -dijo Jane confundida-

Estas son para que practiquen un rato el equilibrio por medio del baile -dijo Song sonriendo- vamos señoritas y de puntitas -Song se paró sobre la punta de su pie derecho y extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia enfrente sujetando la sombrilla y extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás- todas imitenme -las hembras se vieron entre ellas y trataron de imitarla pero apenas lograron contener el equilibrio y cayeron de cara excepto por Jane la cual seguía de pie- creó que tomara más tiempo

A ver señoritas baile -Song salto y cayó sobre un pie mientras la sombrilla giraba en el suelo y ella giraba sujetando el mango, las hembras trataron de hacer lo mismo pero terminaron cayendo a la primera media vuelta, hasta Jane terminó cayendo con las otras formando un montón- ok vamos a ver qué más podemos hacer -Iza y Bianca estaban caminando a cuatro patas sobre unas ramas pero sus senos las hacia caminar de forma extraña, se estaban tambaleando un poco y Bianca terminó cayendo de lado-

¡Bianca! -Iza grito preocupada y la sujeto clavando sus garras de la mano derecha en la rama y con su mano izquierda sujetaba la mano de Bianca-

¡Hay gracias! ¡Pero no me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes! -Bianca gritaba nerviosa pero Iza no aguantó mucho mientras sus senos estaban saliendo por encima de la rama-

¡Ooooah! ¡Waaaah! -Iza y Bianca gritaron nerviosas y comenzaron a caer de la rama, hacia las demás ramas, Iza cayó de rama en unas ramas, se cruzó de brazos pero cayó de cara-

De nuevo de cara...-dijo Iza molesta y se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Malditas chichis, malditas chichis -dijo Iza molesta golpeando su busto con las manos- Si por ahora pero ¿y Bianca?

¡Aquí estoy! -grito Bianca y todas levantaron la vista para ver a Bianca entre unas ramas estaba tirada debido a que sus senos se habían atorado entre las ramas dejándola colgada- ¡Bájenme de aquí por favor! -todas se rieron un poco, después de un rato estaban sentadas viendo el agua hervir dentro de una olla con vegetales-

Si nadie lo dirá yo lo diré, ¡Esto apesta! -grito Jane molesta- no somos buenas siendo hembras, mis senos son micro pechos, mis garras son afiladas, extraño mi gran pene

Diminuto pene -dijo Bianca calmada-

Si era tan pequeño como el de un insecto -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Tan pequeño y delgado como aguja-dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡Como sea! ¡No quiero ser hembra otra semana más! -grito Jane molesta-

¿Y prefieres ser el esclavo de Boa y Hinata? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Pero...pero...pero -Jane estaba sonrojada y a punto de llorar- buaaaaaa no quiero ser hembra quiero ser macho -se sujeto los ojos llorando un poco y todas la vieron extrañadas-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Iza confundida-

No lo sé -dijo Pan confundida-

Las hembras son más sentimentales que algunos machos, y como el cambio fue tanto hormonal como corporal sus cuerpos se están descontrolando porque no saben qué hacer -todas se asustaron cuando vieron que Cologne estaba junto a ellas comiendo un poco de sopa de fideos- que buena sopa Pan es la mejor que he probado en mis mil años de vida ¡Uuuuaaaaa jajajaja!

Abuela -dijeron Iza y Pan sorprendidas-

¿Quien es la anciana? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Si apareció de la nada como fantasma -dijo Song sorprendida-

¡Ja! ¡Como me ven se verán niñas! -grito Cologne molesta- saben cuando yo era una jovencita hace muchos siglos me veía igual que Bianca pero claro el tiempo hace sus cosas

Abuela Cologne ¿que está haciendo aquí? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

He venido para ver su entrenamiento por lo visto se la están pasando muy mal y más con esos cambios tan drásticos -dijo Cologne calmada comiendo algo de sopa- que rica esta

Entonces esta al tanto -dijo Pan calmada-

Así es, y saben yo puedo ayudarlas a todas ustedes con este súper cambio -dijo Cologne calmada, Iza la sujeto en sus brazos y la levanto-

¡Abuela por favor estamos desesperadas, Pan ya perdió el palacio de jade ante Tigre! ¡No quiero perder mi puesto con Hank! -grito Iza nerviosa-

¡Yo no quiero perder ante Bo y ser el esclavo de Boa toda la vida! -grito Bianca nerviosa-

¡Si por ayúdennos! -grito Jane nerviosa-

Tranquilas, tranquilas -Cologne se soltó y cayó de pie en una roca- está bien las voy a entrenar ya que desde que tengo memoria he entrenado a muchas jovencitas para hacerlas fuertes y grandes guerreras en el estilo del combate, con ustedes no será diferente buscaremos fortalezas y debilidades de toda, este entrenamiento no será fácil, será duro y deberán estar unidas a sus cuerpos en mente y alma, ¿entendieron?

¡Si maestra! -gritaron las cuatro hembras serias-

Vaya que determinación -dijo Song sorprendida, y así pasaron algunos días y durante esos días se escuchaban a las hembras gritar, Pan gritaba golpeando el árbol con fuerza y velocidad, cada golpe que daba rebotaba en las sogas del arbol-

¡Recuerden! ¡Ustedes son guerreras, no hombres, son mujeres ahora y deben estar preparadas para pelear como tales! -grito Cologne seria golpeando el suelo con la punta de su bastón, Bianca salto y gruñó dándole una patada a un árbol, la patada apenas agrietó la madera y se alejó- ¡Bianca te falta más poder usa tu concentración no la furia!

Si maestra -dijo Bianca seria y se puso de pie respirando profundamente y retrajo sus manos puños a las costillas, solo gruñó y avanzó de nuevo, Jane grito y sujeto un báculo de madera, se agachó y lanzó un golpe directo con la punta, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal quedando de pie sobre un pie y el otro lo retrajo mientras giraba el báculo y lo sujeto en sus costillas del lado derecho-

Aún no Jane, te falta precisión, ahí solo veo orgullo y falta de practica -dijo Cologne molesta-

Lo lamento maestra -dijo Jane calmada y siguió entrenando, Pan e Iza gritaron y saltaron hasta las ramas de un árbol y cayeron de frente quedando en guardia y sobre un pie-

¡Busquen su punto de equilibrio, sus senos al igual que sus extremidades son más, grasa, músculos, usen eso y equilibrense! -dijo Cologne sería-

Entendido maestra -dijeron ambas algo serias, Pan avanzó de un salto y lanzó un golpe Iza levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Iza se giró lanzando una patada pero Pan solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, se alejó y cayó de rodillas en la rama, Iza solo quedó a cuatro patas y avanzó corriendo-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Pan sería, se cruzó de brazos y expulsó Chi dorado- ¡Rugido...de Dragón! -Pan grito expulsando energía, su grito libero una onda de Chi dorado e Iza se sorprendió, solo extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía, las ramas se rompieron y ambas estaban cayendo hacia el suelo- bien funcionó

¡No pierdan la concentración! ¡Solo por un simple ataque directo que de en el blanco eso no quiere decir que ya tengas la victoria Pan! -grito Cologne molesta, Pan asintió pero Iza solo se giró y estiró su cola sujetándose de una rama; Pan cayó sobre una roca de pie y vio a Iza cayendo hacia el sin defensa no los brazos abiertos-

Bien es mi oportunidad -dijo Pan calmada, grito un poco y se preparo cruzándose de brazos-

Ahora -dijo Iza calmada, se giró retrayendo sus brazos y piernas al cuerpo, giró y extendió supieran derecha- ¡Aqui voy! -Iza grito cayendo más rápido cubriendo su pierna de fuego- ¡Cuchilla de fuego giratoria! -Iza comenzó a girar sin dejar de extender su pierna, solo creó un anillo de fuego y comenzó a ver en picada cuando Pan grito y extendió sus brazos creando un escudo de Chi dorado la patada de Iza se estrelló causando un choque de energía, el suelo tembló un poco mientras la pared de Chi se agrietaba un poco, ambas hembras gritaron y se alejaron saltando, las dos cayeron derrapando al suelo y quedaron en guardia-

¡Ahora verás! -Pan avanzó corriendo y concentró Chi en su cuerpo- ¡Meteoros dorados! -Pan grito y lanzó varios golpes rápidos, Iza grito y comenzó a mover sus manos muy rápido, se escuchó un choque y se vieron como las manos de ambas estaban chocando, Cologne estaba seria viendo como los puños de Pan chocaban con las palmas de Iza mientras Iza movía las manos lanzando golpes con las palmas desviando los golpes o sujetando los puños, ambas hembras estaban gruñendo moviéndose tan rápido como podía, hasta que los golpes de Iza se hacían con sus puños-

Ya veo buena elección, está usando el truco de las castañas y gracias a que sus músculos son más pequeños ambas pueden moverse más rápido bien pensado -dijo Cologne sonriendo, Iza y Pan estaba gritando hasta que ambas se dieron un golpe mutuo en la cara, las dos se quejaron pero se empujaron y luego se alejaron, estaban por pelear de nuevo pero Cologne colocó su báculo frente a ellas- ¡Ya fue suficiente! -ambas se detuvieron y suspiraron para mantener el ritmo cardíaco, estaban sudando un poco-

Después de dos días de entrenamiento se están acostumbrando a sus cuerpos -dijo Cologne calmada-

¡Que bien! ¡Así ya no podremos ser débiles ante nadie! -grito Bianca sonriendo-

¡Aún no están listas! -grito Cologne molesta- aun son muy débiles hasta para un niño, deben estar en entrenamiento constante, aun no están listas

¿Cuanto tiempo debemos seguir entrenando? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Por lo menos unas dos semanas, cuando estén totalmente adaptadas a sus nuevos cuerpos podrán comenzar a pelear contra los machos cuando tengan sus poderes dominados -dijo Cologne calmada- tomará tiempo pero estarán bien por un tiempo

Entendido Gracias abuela -dijeron las cuatro sonriendo, mientras Song estaba sentada en un tronco viendo todo algo aburrido-

 _Parece que no me necesitaban después de todo_ -pensó Song calmada viéndolas practicar-

Bien no tomen descansos vamos al siguiente nivel -dijo Cologne calmada-

Si maestra -dijeron las cuatro hembras algo serias, después de tres días de entrenamiento las hembras estaban regresando al apareció de Jade acompañadas por Cologne-

Han progresado bastante chicas pero no se confíen la guerra aun no acaba -dijo Cologne calmada- les esperan días difíciles sobre todo al día 24

¿Que pasará cuando hayan pasado los 24 días? -dijo Jane confundida-

Ya lo descubrirán -dijo Cologne sonriendo y riendo un poco, las hembras se vieron confundidas y levantaron los brazos, entraron por la puerta principal y vieron a los machos entrenando- veo que no perdieron el tiempo

Si se nota -dijo Pan molesta-

Ah Perfecto ya llegaron -dijo Tigre sonriendo- sabes Iza llegó una carta para ti de tu abuelo

¿Del abuelito? -dijo Iza sorprendida- digo del maestro

Si resulta que le comenté tu situación -dijo Hank sonriendo- exige verte en Japón ahora

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Iza molesta-

Lo que tenía que hacer, tú misma lo dijiste tenemos que entender a los otros, tenemos que seguir con la apuesta haciendo el trabajo del otro -dijo Hank sonriendo- así que vamos a casa, empaca tus cosas es hora de llevar a esto a todo nivel

¡No dejaré que...! -Iza estaba gruñendo pero Pan la sujeto de un brazo-

¿No dejarás que que? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Nada -dijo Iza molesta-

También Bianca hay una carta para ti -dijo Bo sonriendo mostrando una carta- tu madre y el maestro Leonidas quieren verte, parece que te van a quitar el puesto

Serpiente -dijo Bianca molesta y tomó la carta- no puede ser cierto -dijo sorprendida- es verdad, me quieren haya ¿que voy a hacer?

Caerte a sus pies, llorar y suplicar que no te reemplacen con mi hermana -dijo Jane sonriendo nerviosa-

Esto e una pesadilla -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Ah por cierto Pan te tengo un trabajo, al parecer hay un pueblo que está descargando sus desechos cerca de una fuente de agua; ve ahí y trata de que bueno no se haga agua negra -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Eeeew -dijo Pan asqueada- eso se fue de tus manos

Claro puedes evitarlo a menos que quieran cerrar la apuesta ahora -dijo Tigre sonriendo, las hembras se vieron y negaron- bien ustedes lo pidieron esto es guerra niñas

Les vamos a partir el trasero niños -dijo Pan un poco seria-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Iza es derrotada**_

En el valle de la paz, más específico en el palacio de Jade Iza estaba guardando algunas cosas en su maleta, parecía nerviosa, metió algo de ropa hecha bola y esa cayó al suelo, la levantó y la guardo de forma apretada, la maleta no cerraba así que apoyo su peso en la maleta para cerrarla, pero eso no quitaba que su cuerpo temblara y sus manos sudaran resbalando todo lo que tenía en ellas-

Vaya sí que estás nerviosa -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Tu también lo estarías si tu abuelo y maestro té llamar para ver tu cuerpo femenino, esperando a ver qué pudiera hacer, hay mi abuelo me va a desterrar o me va a desheredar, o me...lanzara por las cascadas o directo a la fosa de Monte Fuji -dijo Iza nerviosa respirando agitada, Pan sonrió un poco y se lamio los labios, solo se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el busto a Iza- Pan espera...no creo que un abrazo me calme

No es para abrazarte...esto es solo para relajarte -dijo Pan sonriendo y le sujetó los senos a Iza, los movió un poco girándolos, sintió como los pezones se pusieron duros como si tuviera frío, los pellizco un poco haciendo que Iza se sonrojara y respirara un poco agitada- relájate un poco, solo déjalo salir

Pan...aaagh -dijo Iza entre gemidos y le peñisco la mejilla izquierda mientras se sujetaba los senos con el brazo izquierdo- ya basta

Haaaaaay me duele -dijo Pan quejándose y llorando un poco, Iza la soltó y siguió guardando algunas cosas, se puso su traje de combate pero debajo se puso su suéter azul cortado de las mangas y con vendajes azules, encima usaba su traje rojo con un trébol en el pecho- ¿por qué sigues usando ese ridiculo sueter?

No es ridiculo, es mi suéter favorito -dijo Iza calmada- pero la verdad estoy muy preocupada ¿qué tal si me quita mi puesto como señor Shiba y se lo da a Hank? O peor ¿qué tal si Hank lo hace mejor que yo y se lo deja a Hinata? -Iza se mordía las manos nerviosa y Pan la sujetó de los hombros para verla-

Recuerda que esto es temporal -dijo Pan sonriendo- solo querrá conocer qué pasó y de seguro tu puesto no estara en problemas todo estará cool -Iza solo asintió temblando- ¿quieres un rápidito?

Mejor para la próxima ahora me suda todo haya abajo -dijo Iza nerviosa, Pan asintió sonriendo, más tarde los guardianes restantes estaban listos para irse-

¿Ahora a donde irán? -dijo Pan calmada-

Iremos al palacio de la guardia es para hablar con el maestro Leonidas, ahí esperemos que podamos llegar a un acuerdo para ver qué nos pasará -dijo Bianca calmada-

Yo se que a mi no porque no tengo nada ver qué con tu puesto, ya que no tengo un puesto como maestra -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Tu ocúpate en investigar qué efectos negativos tiene esa poción -dijo Tigre calmado- Yo el maestro tigres del palacio des Jade lo ordenó -Pan estaba molesta cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso-

Yo iré a mi campamento aunque deseguro a nadie le importa -dijo Song irritada-

Nos veremos en otra ocasión -dijo Hank sonriendo- lo jura el futuro señor Shiba -eso hizo que Iza temblara un poco por el miedo, todos se retiraron dejando el palacio de Jade-

¿Y que desea que haga hoy maestro Tigre? -dijo Pan molesta-

Ve a limpiar los baños, Mono volvió a comer chile -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -gritó Pan sorprendida y Tigre le dio una escoba junto a una cubeta de madera- no por favor

Oh la osita ¿no puedo contra algo tan pequeño? -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Grrrr...te odio -dijo Pan molesta y comenzó a irse hacia los baños, mientras Tigre se reía un poco- tranquila Pan, tranquila, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Es decir solo es un simple monito chiquito y sin chiste ¿qué podría ser lo peor que puede pasar? -camino un poco y entro al baño- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR SATURNO, POR PLUTÓN, POR JUPITER! ¡AAAAAAAAAGH! -Pan gritó con fuerza asustada sujetando se la cara y salió del baño corriendo y se apoyó en la puerta respirando agitada- he visto el rostro del mal -solo trago grueso y entro al baño, por media hora estuvo ahí pero Tigre se acercó-

Veamos -Tigre saco de su ropa y vio una lista de cosas escrita en ella- veamos cosas que Pan me hizo en el pasado, se le hizo gracioso cortarme parte del pelo de la cabeza para dejarme un punto calvo por todo un mes -solo guardo la listo y comenzó a empujar la letrina- esto es por venganza -tiro la letrina y se escuchó algo caer-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡HAY QUE HORRIBLE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! -Pan gritó con mucha fuerza mientras Tigre se reía un poco mucha fuerza- ¡TIGRE YA VERÁS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, VOY A MATARTE! -Pan gritó molesta mientras Tigre se retiraba riendo, tres horas más tarde Pan estaba bañándose en una tina, Vibora pasó una esponja por su espalda ella y derramó agua encima de su cuerpo mojándolo todo-

¿Como huelo? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Todavía das asco -dijo Vibora asqueada tapándose la nariz con la cola-

Llevo bañándome dos horas y todavía no se quita el olor -dijo Pan molesta, cambio el agua y se volvió a bañar- esto fue demasiado lejos, demasiado, lo voy a hacer pagar

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Tráeme a Mono y su estuche de bromas -dijo Pan molesta- es hora de que Tigre sepa que no se puede meter conmigo y salir ileso -Vibora estaba sonriendo y asintió, Pan estaba en su cuarto usando una bata y una toalla en la cabeza-

Aquí estoy wooooouuu alguien está usando mucho perfume -dijo Mono sonriendo soplando en su nariz-

Vaya Pan te bañaste en perfume -dijo Vibora sorprendida-

Si, tuve que hacerlo ya que gracias al gracioso de mister Tigre tuve que tirar toda mi ropa y me bañe en perfume femenino para quitar el olor -dijo Pan molesta- quiero venganza, una venganza tan dura queTigre terminé llorando en un rincón y yo me burle de él señalándolo con el dedo y yo riéndome de él

Bien está bien -dijo Mono sonriendo y mostró un maletín- aquí tengo súper polvo picante -mostró un frasco con polvo rojo- hechale esto en su ropa interior y estará con el trasero rojo y con súper ardor por lo menos un mes

Si pero no es suficiente, si se baña constantemente estará bien además podrá ocultarse y podrá ocultarlo por un tiempo, necesito más -dijo Pan molesta- otra cosa

Bien si preparas una venganza muy grande ¿qué tal esto? -dijo Mono sonriendo y mostró un chocolate a medio comer-

¿Un chocolate a medio comer? Mono eso es asqueroso -dijo Vibora calmada-

No es solo un chocolate, esto es un súper laxante, potente, extremo, es como si un canal de agua estuviera tapado con ojos, papel, rocas, cuerpos y demás pero esto lo destapa con fuerza, extremo, súper potente, no necesitarías ir al baño por lo menos en cuatro meses -dijo Mono sonriendo, Pan tomó el chocolate y lo vio, sonrió un poco y movió las piernas mostrando la vagina y las volvió a cruzar- vaya qué bonita

Son sus bajos instintos -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Díganle a Mantis y a Grulla que se preparen a mis órdenes -dijo Pan sonriendo, después de un par de días, Iza y Hank estaban llegando a la aldea Shiba, un par de lobos en armaduras de saturación les prohibieron el paso-

¡Alto! -dijeron ambos samurais haciendo un Cruz con sus lanzas- ¿quienes son?

Bueno Jimmy es una larga historia -dijo Iza sonriendo pero uno de los lobos la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo herida, después de una hora estaban de rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza viendo a Cirenio frente a ellos-

Encontramos a estos sujetos frente al muro, se identificaron como Iza y Hank Shiba, pero no tenemos conocimiento o registro de ellos -dijo un samurai serio-

Expulsen sus energías -dijo Cirenio algo molesto, Iza y Hank expulsaron energía levemente creando un ligero resplandor en sus cuerpos, Cirenio solo se comenzó a reír un poco y se dio la vuelta- déjenlos libres jajaja no puedo creerlo -los soldados solo los soltaron y salieron caminando mientras Iza y Hank se pusieron de pie- cuando escuche de que ustedes...estaban cambiados así...jajaja no me le pudo creer jajaja Izanamy esto estará fuera de lugar, los demás se van a reír hasta orinarse ojojojo ya, ya no puedo creerlo

Lo siento mucho abuelo, fue culpa de Hank, es decir Hinata -dijo Iza molesta señalando a Hank-

El, ella tuvo la culpa no aprecia lo que hago -dijo Hank molesto-

¿Y supongo que lo que yo hago son solo vacaciones? -dijo Iza molesta-

Yo no dije eso -dijo Hank molesto- pero al menos lo que yo hago es más difícil, tu no sabes lo duro que es ser yo

¡Basta! -gritó Cirenio molesto y los dos se detuvieron para verlo asustados- basta los dos, Hank Iza ha sido entrenada o entrenado para ser esto, para ser el lider de este clan, su destino estaba escrito desde que nació, ser líder de muchos es una gran carga, ser el lider y hacer su respectivo trabajo no es cosa de juegos, pero si quieren tomar el trabajo del otro tendrán que hacerlo a la manera antigua, dentro de tres días los dos pelearán en el círculo de pelea, el que pierda tendrá el liderazgo de la familia, pero pondré condiciones, será una pelea pareja

Entendido -dijeron ambos calmados, Hank se retiró pero Iza se quedó-

Lamento decepcionarte al tener esta forma -dijo Iza calmada bajando las orejas-

Tranquilo hijo...¿hija? Lo siento esto es confuso -dijo Cirenio sonriendo y se acercó, le tocó la cabeza y luego la sujetó de los hombros para verla- jajaja tienes el pelo y figura de tu madre jejeje igual que sus ojos jajaja -el tallo la cabeza e Iza lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió- tranquila, tranquila todo va a estar bien

Estaba nerviosa pensando que estarías decepcionado de mi -dijo Iza deprimida- pensé que solo te causaría vergüenza al perder toda mi fuerza física, la perdí

Tranquila hija, tu nunca me causarás decepción, sé que tuvieron un ligero accidente y toda relación siempre hay bajos y altos, ambos lados para que puedan entenderse deben tener la visión del otro -dijo Cirenio sonriendo y vio a Iza la cual se relajó- ahora eres una señorita, debes entender la visión de Hinata sobre cómo se sentía aquí y como vivía, creo que es bueno para que te ayude a entender que es lo que quieres para tu vida

Esta bien seguiré con el cambio y bueno creo que veré qué quiero para mi vida -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien durante tres días ¿qué debo hacer?

Bueno re recomiendo que empieces tu entrenamiento -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, pero quiero ver qué dieran los otros -unos minutos más tarde, Iza parecía molesta escuchando las risas de sus compañeros pero Hank estaba sonriendo viendo todo, estaban en una sala viendo a todos los machos reírse, Bruce estaba riendo golpeando la mesa, Clent se reía tratando de taparse la boca, Noe solo se cayó de lado riendo, Dekker y Saru se abrazaban riendo-

Esta bien ¡¿Hasta cuando seguirán riendo?! -gritó Iza molesta con los ojos en blanco-

Lo siento -dijo Bruce riendo un poco- es que no puedo creer que seas una hembra

Te ves muy frágil Iza -dijo Noe riendo un poco- parece que te has vuelto más débil

Sin mencionar de que estás muy linda -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Tienes pechos más grandes de lo pensado jajaja ¿qué se siente estar castrado? -dijo Dekker sonriendo-

Si, si, claro -dijo Iza molesta apretando los labios-

Oye deberías ir a la cocina y hacernos galletitas preciosa -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Iza solo aplaudió y se lamió los labios-

A que si -dijo Iza sonriendo, solo gritó y saltó encima de Bruce, los dos rodaron en el suelo e Iza lo tenía sujetado de su cuello con el brazo izquierdo y de su pierna derecha con su brazo derecho-

¡Aaaaagh! -Bruce solo se quejó pero se sorprendió un momento- aaagh...vaya interesante

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Iza molesta, Bruce solo se impulsó con sus manos y giró tirando a Iza al suelo de espaldas, se giró y sujetó a Iza de las muñecas-

Parece que perdiste tu fuerza -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Iza se sorprendió un poco y trato de levantarse- ¿que te pasa lobita? ¿Perdiste las garras?

Te mostrare quien tiene garras -dijo Iza molesta y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas, Bruce se quejó y la soltó mientras se quejaba, Iza extendió los dedos de la mano izquierda creando una cuchilla de energía azul, extendió su mano y la pasó por el cuello de Bruce- podré no tener mi fuerza pero aún tengo mi energía y mi instinto, trata de atacarme de nuevo y te juro que te haré mujer una mujer sin lengua -Bruce asintió nervioso e Iza se levantó deshaciendo su técnica-

Créanme cuando les digo que no estoy aquí para ser una dama, le romperé el brazo a quien me diga algo referente a ser una dama -dijo Iza molesta-

Esa no es la apuesta -dijo Lucy sonriendo- debes tomar el lugar de Hinata

Es verdad -dijo Mella sonriendo- Iza ahora tu deberás cocinar los jueves, enseñarle a los niños a defenderse, instruir a los nuevos a para que practiquen el kendo, sin mencionar las misiones que debes hacer como kunoichi

¿Qué? -dijo Iza sorprendida y confundida-

Bueno dentro de tres días vamos a pelear y cuando gane -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Dirás si ganas -dijo Iza molesta-

Cuando gane seré el nuevo señor Shiba -dijo Hank sonriendo- lo siento Iza pero yo ganaré, sin tu súper fuerza no serás más que una niña asustada -Iza solo le gruño mostrándole los colmillos-

¡Hijo de gata! -Iza gritó molesta y golpeó un saco de arena, estaba sola en el cuarto, un saco de boxeo estaba colgado por una cadena, se quitó su camisa y su suéter quedando únicamente con su sostén deportivo- lobita -Iza gruñó y le dio un golpe al saco- haz galletas -giró y le dio una patada al saco haga que lo rompió dejando que la arena cayera al suelo- si pierdo si pierdo yo...yo...-gruño y se sujetó la cabeza- ¡RRROOOOAAAAAARGH! -Iza gritó rugiendo con fuerza y su aura negra y azul apareció en todo su cuerpo, el Aura se volvió como fuego y ella se relajó viendo como el poder la rodeaba-

Puede que no tenga los poderes del guerrero del sol pero aún tengo mi propia fuerza -dijo Iza molesta viendo sus manos-

¡Hermano! -Iza levantó las orejas y se giró para ver a Misaki entrando al cuarto corriendo, Misaki se quedó sorprendida viendo a Iza- tu...eres...una hembra...¿ahora?

Hola pequeña -dijo Iza deprimida, Misaki solo corrió y la abrazó con fuerza, Iza solo le regresó el abrazó y le falló la cabeza, después de un rato las dos estaban caminando por un jardín viendo el agua- entonces eso fue lo qué pasó

Ya veo, bueno hermana...-dijo Misaki sonriendo e Iza solo tuvo un escalofrío en el cuerpo- supongo que esto debieron buscárselo y pasó por alguna razón pero tú tienes razón Hinata no te valora, así que creo que es hora de que vea como es en verdad tu trabajo, también creo que es momento de que veas tu vida más allá de lo que te decían que había para ti, decían que solo podías ser una cosa, un líder, creo que es momento de que seas algo más

¿Algo más? -dijo Iza confundida-

Si, es momento de que seas tu misma o mismo, como se diga -dijo Misaki sonriendo- serás libre de elegir tu propio destino por unos días, por unos días serás tu no alguien más -Iza se quedó pensando un momento y asintió-

Si tienes razón pequeña, seré alguien diferente, seré yo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Que bien hermana, ahora veamos ¿qué más tienes en tu cuerpo? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Como que qué más? -dijo Iza confundida-

Si me refiero, ¿te gustan los hombres? ¿Te siente atraídas hacia ellos? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Qué? ¡No! -gritó Iza nerviosa- Misaki, no me siento traída por hombres, solo soy un macho dentro del cuerpo de una hembra y que le atraen otras hembras

Quien sabe qué efectos pueda traerte este cambio hermana, si ahora eres una hembra y resultas atractiva para muchos no temas -dijo Misaki sonriendo, tomó su espada y la des envainó haciéndola brillar- Yo protegeré tu virginidad, Misaki -sama protegerá la virginidad de onee

Eh...gracias -dijo Iza nerviosa mientras sudaba un poco viendo el filo de la espada, en otro cuarto las hembras se estaban riendo, Lucy, Mella y Luceli estaban hablando con Hank-

Jajaja debieron ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su pene, pensé que le daría un infarto o algo así -dijo Hank sonriendo- jajaja me encantó verlo tan afligido

Si pero Hank ¿como te sientes con tu nuevo cuerpo? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Si ¿que se siente tener pene? -dijo Mella sonriendo-

¿Lo podemos ver? -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Qué? -Hank se sonrojó un poco y vio al suelo- bueno al principio estaba asustado, sentía que no lo podía controlar como una cola que sube y baja, en las noches me estorbaba para dormir de lado, podia juntar las piernas porque sino me apretaba todo ahí, sentía que cuando me despertaba él ya estaba duro y levantado, era incómodo, sentía que era muy sensible como mi vagina pero más largo

Muéstralo -dijo Lucy sonrojada y sonriendo-

Si muéstralo a verlo -dijo Mella sonriendo, las tres hembras se estaban acercando mientras Hank se puso de pie-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Hank nervioso, se deshizo el nudo de la cinta y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones un poco, las hembras estaban sonrojadas y respiraban un poco agitadas, estaban nerviosas esperando a ver qué Hank se bajará los pantalones un poco más, Hank solo bajo todo su pantalon quedando desnudo frente a ellas-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -las hembras gritaron sonrojadas y emocionadas, se sujetaron sus mejillas sin parar de sonreír con un fuerte sonrojo en sus caras, Hank estaba igual de sonrojado pero Lucy se atrevió y le sujetó el pene con una mano-

Espera...Lucy ¿qué haces? -dijo Hank nervioso mientras Lucy comenzó a mover la mano un poco, recorría todo el pene de Hank haciendo que se pusiera duro y más grandes detente un momento por favor aaaagh...aaaahn...Lucy -Hank estaba muy sonrojado mientras las hembras comenzaban a excitarse un poco-

Hank...-Lucy lo llamó y Hank reaccionó- ¿te gusta como se siente? -Hank se sorprendió al verla y solo tomó su pantalón para salir corriendo del cuarto- hay creo que excite de más

Si demasiado -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrojada, Hank entró corriendo al baño y cerró la puesta solo para sentarse en una banda y ver a la puerta-

¿Qué me pasó? Aaaahn Lucy...me tocó el pene, y se sintió tan bien -dijo Hank sonriendo- mi corazón no para de latir como loco -Hank estaba respirando agitado mientras veía su pene levantarse una vez más al recordar el tacto de Lucy sobre el- creó que me daré un baño de agua fría pero me pregunto ¿qué me estará pasando? -mientras tanto en el palacio de los guardianes, Janet estaba revisando la lata y se sorprendió-

Hay...esto no es bueno -dijo Jane nerviosa- por la presente...bliii boli...boli boli, del párrafo y cola de lagartija blabla blabla, los cambios hormonales y sentimentales comenzaran a partir del quinto día, hoy es el quinto día, el macho o hembra comenzará a sentir atracción por el género opuesto, si es macho convertido en hembra sentirá atracción por los machos, si es hembra convertida sentida atracción por las hembras y su necesidad sexual subirá un poco, no consumir bebidas alcoholicas o podría provocar un desequilibrio en el libido, esto no es bueno debo avisarle a los demás -Jane tomó unas hojas de pase y escribió algo de ellas solo para mandarlas por correo- solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde

¿Qué pasó Jane? -dijo Song confundida llegando por detrás cargando una lista-

Pude descifrar unos de los efectos secundarios -dijo Jane calmada- resulta que las hembras se pueden enamorar de machos, Pan, Bianca e Iza estarán en peligro, debo decirles que tengan cuidado

Yo también descubrí algo, los machos serán dominantes y agresivos sobre todo Tigre y Hank -dijo Song calmada- hiciste bien en advertirles antes de que hicieran algo malo -Jane solo pudo asentir temblando un poco, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Pan estaba cocinando su famosa sopa de fideos, pero vio el plato que le iba a dar a Tigre y sonrió con malicia, tomó un rayador de queso y el chocolate laxante, solo pasó el chocolate dejando que cayera en la sopa, siguió cortando un gran pedazo del chocolate, lo revolvió con la sopa y sirvió más caldo, Pan se estaba riendo un poco-

Bien chicos les tengo a todos sus platillos -dijo Pan sonriendo, a cada uno le sirvió un plato diferente- aquí tienes Tigre espero que te guste -Tigre solo vio el plato y asintió notando que tenía pedazos de tofu, algo de salsa y fideos gruesos, todos se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, Tigre solo comenzó a comer tranquilamente, le dio un sorbo a la sopa y comenzó a comer los fideos, estaba comiendo y luego comenzó a saborear algo-

Hmmmm esto sabe diferente ¿qué le hiciste algo? -dijo Tigre confundido- sabe dulce y extraño

Hmmm que raro deben ser las nuevas especias que compre -dijo Pan calmada- es que compre unas especias nuevas del oriente del mercado si de por ahí viene el sabor raro -Pan solo sonrió y Tigre le restó importancia para comenzar a tomar todo el plato, los demás se estaban riendo un poco y siguieron comiendo-

Bueno estuvo delicioso como siempre -dijo Tigre sonriendo- oye lamento lo de hace rato y la letrina, me la debías por raparme la cabeza

¿Raparte la cabeza? ¿Cuando se supone que hice eso? -dijo Pan confundida-

No te hagas la inocente, mira tengo una lista -Tigre saco de su ropa una lista con diferentes acciones y Pan las comenzó a leer-

Raparte la cabeza, hacer que te cortaras un dedo con una navaja que no guarde, romperte el chaleco tratando de liberarte de una broma que te sujeto el tobillo, broma de cuerda tramada que te sujetó el tobillo dejándote colgada por horas -dijo Pan sorprendida- Tigre yo ni siquiera te estas cosas

¿A no? -dijo Tigre confundido-

No, bueno si hice las trampas pero no eran para ti -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si esas bombas no eran para mi entonces ¿para quien era? -dijo Tigre confundido, todos guardaron silencio y vieron a Mono comiendo tranquilo- Mono me habías dicho que esas trampas eran por parte de Po

Y no mentí, Po si las había hecho nada más que tu fuiste tan estupido que me creíste -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigre golpeó la mesa y le gruño-

Vaya sí que guardas mucho rencor Tigre -dijo Mantis sorprendido viendo la lista- no se le olvida nada

¿Eh Mantis qué haces? -dijo Pan confundida viendo que Mantis estaban sobre los pechos de Pan y se hundía ligeramente entre ellos-

Me pongo cómodo -dijo Mantis sonriendo- por cierto ¿en que momento le empezara a hacer efecto el súper laxante?

No lo sé le hecho tanto como para que se sintiera su sabor pero sobre todo le hecho en la salsa picante -Pan comenzó a murmurar con Mantis pero los oídos de Tigre los logró escuchar-

Oigan ¿de que tanto hablan? -dijo Tigre confundido- ¿de qué laxante están hablando?

Haya...esto...es que...bueno verás -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa- es que...

¿Es que que? -dijo Tigre confundido, un gruñido no de animal se escuchó en el lugar, el sonido era acuoso, en constante movimiento, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, todos vieron a Tigre el cual se agachó un poco y comenzó a sudar un poco- ¿que había en la sopa Pan?

Aaaaah...un...aaaaaa...aaaa...súper laxante -dijo Pan nerviosa y todos se alejaron-

¡¿QUE?! -Tigre gritó sorprendido y se agachó- hay hablaré contigo cuando vuelva

Si es que vuelves -dijo Grulla sonriendo nervioso, Tigre solo se quejó y salió corriendo, todos lo siguieron y vieron que entró a los dormitorios para ir directo al baño- creo que deberías decirle que los baños están cerrados, todos y cada uno

¿Cerraron todos lo baños? -dijo Pan sorprendida y nerviosa y tosa asintieron-

¿Además de a ti de que te afecta esto? El fue quien te quitó tu puesto y tu palacio -dijo Mono calmado y Pan lo pensó un momento-

Si tienen razón, dejen que se haga por el bosque -dijo Pan sonriendo cruzándose de brazos-

¡HAAAAAAYY NO HAY NINGÚN BAÑO ABIERTO! -gritó Tigre desesperado- ¡Pan si logró salir de aquí te juro que te haré vivir un infierno! -Pan solo se encogió un poco, Tigre corrió por otro lado- ¡haaaaaay! ¡Esto arde! ¡Pan ¿donde hay un bosque?!

¡Usa el bosque! -Pan gritó y suspiró- estupido gato insensible traga tofu y marica -todos vieron a Pan tomar agua mientras Tigre solo gritaba y terminó cayendo por alguno lugar-

¡RERRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGH! -Tigre gritó con fuerza y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el bosque y montaña-

Mmmmm la venganza es tan dulce como laxante -dijo Pan riendo un poco, los demás solo estaban escuchando los gritos de Tigre que venían del bosque- creó que la venganza que me hará me dolerá de aquí hasta un mes -los demás estaban riendo un poco- pero aún no es suficiente, aún quiero verlo sufrir un poco más

Espero que sepas lo qué haces Pan -dijo Vibora preocupada, mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba Iza estaba ejercitándose un poco, cuando terminó dejo caer una toalla y algunas gotas de humedad al suelo, solo camino un poco y tomó algo de ropa limpia, dentro al baño, al parecer no había nadie, estaba ella sola, solo entro a la gran tina de roca y se relajó por un momento, estaba descansando su cuerpo de tanto estrés, sus senos flotaban con el movimiento del agua, se quitó la toalla y la puso doblada en su cabeza, estaba sintiendo todo el temor y dolor irse-

Solo dos días más y la peleará se hará -dijo Iza preocupada- ¿como lidiar con esto? Podría perder hasta mi puesto -Iza sólo se dejó hundir y escuchó unos pasos, solo camino un poco y se escondió detrás de una gran roca en la tina, cuando vió era Hank el que había entrado, él estaba usando solo una toalla en la cintura mostrando que estaba tranquilo- _Solo es Hank_ -Iza se sentó y se relajó mientras Hank tomaba su baño-

Aaah ¿que voy a hacer? -dijo Hank calmado viendo al techo- Iza debe tener muchas estrategias contra mí, ella sabe mis puntos débiles, pero también puedo usar sus puntos débiles para dañarla

 _¿Dañarme? -_ pensó Iza poco sorprendida escuchando las palabras de Hank- _El debe estar planeando una estrategia contra mi, yo también debería hacer lo mismo tal vez si averiguo como piensa podría hacer un plan de contraataque_ -Iza estaba viendo a Hank el cual seguía pensando un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió e Iza solo se agachó para no ser vista-

¿Quien es? -dijo Hank confundido y vio a Lucy entrar al baño, ella estaba desnuda usando solo la toalla en el cuerpo-

Hay perdón pensé que saltaba vacío -dijo Lucy sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- perdón por la intromisión

Descuida, de todas maneras no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda -dijo Hank nervioso desviando la mirada a otro lado- bueno ¿porque no pasas? Es libre el baño

Claro...-dijo Lucy sonrojada, ella se quitó la toalla y entró sonriendo al baño relajándose, los dos estaban sentados en la tina desviando las miradas- lamentó lo de...hace rato

Eh no descuida ya pasado pasado -dijo Hank nervioso- ademas se sintió diferente

¿Diferente bueno? -dijo Lucy sonrojada-

Bueno solo...dejémoslo en diferente...ya que aún no me acostumbro a este cuerpo -dijo Hank nervioso-

Ya veo -dijo Lucy nerviosa, los dos se estaban tomando un cierto tiempo esperando a que pasara el rato incómodo mientras Iza estaba viendo detrás de la roca-

 _Como que están muy juntitos los dos_ -pensó Iza celosa- _¿Acaso pasó algo entre ellos?, bueno Lucy igual que Hinata es curiosa de seguro hizo algo con el nuevo cuerpo de Hank_ -siguió viendo a ambos mientras Hank no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Lucy, Lucy podía sentir la mirada de Hank sobre su cuerpo pero Lucy sonrió y bajo un poco más el brazo dejando que Hank viera sus senos completos, Lucy abrió las piernas dejando ver la ligera curvatura de su vientre casi hasta su vagina cerrada-

 _Hay ¿que me esta pasando? Debo estar pasando mucho tiempo en el baño, mi cuerpo..está algo caliente, pero mi corazón parece que está por explotar al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy, dios ¿que me está pasando? -_ pensó Hank nervioso pero Lucy comenzó a notar como el pene de Hank estaba aumentando de tamaño y luego se puso duro-

 _Su pene...su pene...está duro por mi_ -pensó Lucy sorprendida- _Creó que al mostrarme desnuda frente a él debí provocarle esta dura situación y vaya que si parece dura, bueno veamos hasta donde puede llegar_

Oye Hank -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Si qué pasa Lucy? -dijo Hank sonriendo nervioso-

¿Esa cosa tan dura es por mi culpa? -dijo Lucy sonriendo

¿Que...que...qué dices? -dijo Hank nervioso y se sorprendió de ver su pene duro, solo tomó su toalla y se lo cubrió con las manos- ¡AJAJAJAJA! Esta cosa está loca, jajaja...jajaja es cosa que no le tengo control ya sabes -Lucy sonrío y se comenzó a acercar un poco más, solo paso su mano por los muslos de Hank y comenzó a subir mas la mano- espera Lucy ¿qué haces?

Mmmm creo que sí y yo provoqué esto, yo debería resolver este problema -dijo Lucy sonriendo de forma coqueta-

Espera...Lucy yo es que...-Hank estaba nervioso mientras Lucy se acercaba, ella se agachó un poco y le quitó a Hank su toalla, Hak se levantó y se sentó en el suelo de roca de la tina con Lucy sujetando sus piernas- Lucy espera...es que...esto es nuevo para mi

Mmm descuida yo me haré cargo desde aquí -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella le sujetó el pene. No una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, lo paso desde la cabeza del pene hasta la base, sintió como Hank estaba respirando agitado y su corazón celebraba su ritmo, Lucy estaba sonrojada sujetando el pene de Hank mientras lo masturbaba lento pero fuerte- ¿sientes eso? Eso es el placer de un hombre, muy simple nada más, pero igual ellos se vuelven bestias cuando están frente a una mujer desnuda

Aaaah...Lucy espera...aaaagh es que yo...aaagh -Hank estaba gimiendo entre respiraciones mientras Lucy usó su otra mano y le sujetó los testiculos a Hank- aaahn

¿Por que gimes como una mujer? Eres un macho -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras subía más su mano y la apretaba apretando la cabeza del pene de Hank, lo apretó un poco y luego lo bajo rápido para después subir la mano- esto es que una mujer te masturbe ¿como lo sientes Hank?

Aaah es increíble -dijo Hank sonrojado, solo apretaba los dientes excitado y nervioso- se siente rico Lucy pero...aaahn yo, esto...aaagh no creo que sea...

Cállate un rato Hank -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella se detuvo de masturbarlo y metió el pene de Hank a su boca, el pene de Hank lleno toda su boca mientras ella estaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo de forma lenta, ella estaba moviendo su cabeza de forma lenta pero fuerte, sus labios golpeaban y cubrían todo el pene de Hank, ella levantó la cabeza y sujetó el pene de Hank con su mano derecha y comenzó a succionar un poco más fuerte de la punta-

¡Aaaaagh. Lucy no pares! ¡Aaagh se siente delicioso! -Hank estaba gimiendo o gritando mientras Lucy solo lo obedeció, movía la cabeza lentamente pero sin soltar el pene de Hank, lo sacó de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta hasta el inicio, recorrió lo largo del pene de Hank y comenzó a besarlo ligeramente, Lucy movió las manos un poco más rápido volvió a meterlo dentro de su boca y comenzó a mover la lengua un poco dentro de su boca sintiendo como el pene de Hank estaba palpitando, sintió cada parte de la cabeza del pene de Hank y también podía saborear como su fluidos seminal estaba saliendo por la excitacion- aaaghn Lucy comienzo a sentirme extraño

Descuida déjalo salir -dijo Lucy sonriendo, se levantó un poco y sujetó el peine de Hank entre sus senos- Handa Hank déjalo salir todo, solo relájate y deja que mis senos te saquen los fluidos, vamos Hank dámela, dame mi lechita -Hank estaba sonrojado y sujetó a Lucy la de la cabeza pero no soporto más y termino eyaculando en la cara de Lucy cubriéndole hasta los pechos y parte de la cara-

Aaaahn...eso estuvo delicioso -dijo Hank sonriendo pero se sorprendió al ver a Lucy cubierta de semen- lo siento Lucy es que me sorprendi un poco y también la mamada fue algo que se sintió muy bien

No importa -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella comenzó a quitar algo del semen de su boca y lo lamió de sus dedos, lamió sus labios y comenzó a saborear el semen en su boca- está delicioso pero -Lucy bajo la mirada notando que Hank aún tenía el pene erecto- aún tenemos mucho que abarcar -Hank solo se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso, detrás de la roca Iza estaba sorprendida y excitada, ella se estaba frotando la vagina con dos de sus dedos, ella metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina derramando sus fluidos por sus muslos y dedos-

Hmmm hmmm -Iza estaba gimiendo pero con su mano izquierda se tapaba la boca y con la derecha estaba masturbandose, metió dos de sus dedos sintiendo como sus fluidos vaginales estaban saliendo con más frecuencia, frotó su vagina con la plata mientras introducía sus dedos sintiendo su propio punto G dentro de su cuerpo, lo tocaba y movía la mano arqueando los dedos, sus fluidos corrían por sus muslos, estaba cayendo gota por gota hacia el agua, estaba sintiendo como estaba excitándose más y se mordió la plata tratando de no gritar y sus vagina derramo más fluidos, Iza estaba cansada mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco, ella solo se deslizó sobre la roca y terminó sentada dentro del agua-

 _Bueno eso ya paso_ -pensó Iza nerviosa- _Jamás pensé que Lucy se lanzaría por Hank, eso también me tomó por sorpresa_

Mmaaaahnn -Lucy volvió a gemir e Iza los vio solo para ver qué Hank seguía sentado con las piernas abiertas y Lucy estaba encima de él sentada, Lucy estaba frotando su vagina húmeda y totalmente excitada sobre el, el pene de Hank estaba frotando todo en Lucy, desde su vagina hasta su ano y entre sus nalgas, Lucy seguía gimiendo gimiendo forro ando su trasero sobre Hank- aaaahn aún es muy pronto para que lo hagas aši que solo...aaagh debes acostumbrarte a ser un verdadero macho aaaahn -Lucy seguía gimiendo montando a Hank dejando que sintiera toda su vaginal sus fluidos vaginales estaban mojando todo el pene de Hank mientras Iza estaba masturbandose un poco, Lucy cayó sobre Hank y sujetó su pene entre sus muslos, ella se levantó y quedó con la vagina frotando con el pene de Hank, Lucy estaba gimiendo un poco fuerte mientras el pene de Hank se mojaba con los fluidos vaginales-

¡Aaaahn se siente tan rico! ¡Aaahn ¿qué tal?! ¿Como se siente tener a una hembra montándote? -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras gemía y solo seguía frotando su vagina sobre Hank dejándolo mojado, Hank solo gemía sorprendido pero Lucy aumentó el ritmo y comenzó a sentir como el pene de Hank aumento de tamaño y palpitaba con fuerza- aaaahn vamos, vamos, dámelo ya dámelo -Lucy comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y Hank terminó gimiendo cubriendo la vagina de Lucy con su semen, Lucy sonrió y vio el semen debajo de su vagina y sonrió- bien hecho Hank parece que te estas adaptando -Hank solo asintió nervioso pero Lucy noto como Iza estaba corriendo para salir del baño, Iza la vio un momento y Lucy le dio un beso a Hank en los labios, el beso no fue inocente, solo fue duro y de lengua; Iza se sorprendió pero siguió corriendo para irse de ahí-

 _Bienvenida a la jungla Iza -chan_ -pensó Lucy sonriendo viendo a Iza correr para alejarse, Iza terminó corriendo y entró a su cuarto para cerrarlo y caer sentada en el suelo todavía desnuda, estaba sorprendida y su corazón le latía muy rápido por la sorpresa-

Aaahn...no puedo creerlo...ellos ellos...ellos lo hicieron en el baño -dijo Iza sorprendida pero sus ojos estaban brillando un poco y derramó pocas lagrimas- ¿Eh? ¿Que me pasa? -de tocó las mejillas para quitarse las lagrimas y solo pensaban Hank y Lucy en el baño teniendo algo de sexo- ¿porque lloro? ¿Acaso me duele...todo lo que vi? ¿O solo fue el beso? -Iza estaba sorprendida y terminó abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cara en sus piernas, después de un tiempo Iza estaba seria, de brazos cruzados y de pie en un campo de roca rodeado por una barda roja con público detrás de la barda, algunos machos estaban gritando sonriendo golpeando algunos tambores, las hembras estaban calmadas pero Iza estaba molesta viendo al frente, los tambores estaban sonando y Hank comenzó a acercarse caminando, se escuchaban golpes de tambores y algunos aplausos, se repetía el sonido una y otra vez, dos golpes y un aplauso, detrás del muro estaban algunos animales viendo la arena mientras Iza y Hank estaban viéndose a los ojos, Hank parecía nervioso pero Iza estaba furiosa-

¡Sean bienvenidos a esta batalla no a muerte por el control del palacio Shiba por un mes completo! -gritó Bruce sonriendo- ¡Tal vez no los reconozcan pero estos dos son los más fuertes de todo el clan Shiba! ¡Son Izanamy Shiba convertido en hembra y Hinata Shiba convertida en macho! -los machos estaban gritando y silbándole a Iza la cual no hacía caso, ella se dio la vuelta y Misaki la ayudó a ponerse una armadura roja, tenía sus brazaletes rojos con borde dorado, sus hombreras eran ajustadas al cuerpo, el peto no tenía brazos solo el pecho y le cerraba ajustando su cuello, usaba sus botas del mismo color rojo y metálico cubriéndole hasta las rodillas, se ató el pelo en forma redonda y lo sujetó con un sujetador de color negro y le colocó algunos palillos para mantenerlo en su forma, Misaki se arrodilló frente a ella dándole una katana regular, por su parte Hank estaba usando un traje samurai rojo, su armadura no tenía brazos, solo el pecho con hombreras rectangulares, sus brazaletes eran rojos y por último sus botas y en la cintura tenía su armadura con una katana normal-

¡¿Ya están listos?! -grito Bruce sonriendo, Hank asintió sonriendo pero Iza mantenía la mirada seria y asintió- ¡Ahora los presentó! ¡Del lado izquierdo pesando 130 kilos de puro músculo, defendiendo a las hembras con cuerpo de macho para demostrar algún punto estupido tenemos a Hank Shiba! -Hank solo saludo nervioso y las hembras gritaron aplaudiendo- ¡Y de este lado con un peso de 87 kilos de pura pechonalidad, su orgullo se ha perdido pero descuiden machos todavía tiene una fiereza que los hará temblar y sentir cosquillitas! -los machos le silbaron a Iza pero ella solo gruñó- ¡Nuestra líder Iza Shiba! -algunos gritaron sonriendo-

Bien recuerden las reglas, aquí no pueden usar sus poderes de Guardianes, estarán limitados por el campo de elementina y solo podrán usar sus poderes bases, no se pueden matar, habrá un límite de tiempo, solo veinte minutos o hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda seguir, si se rinden el otro gana, si matan a su oponente recibirán un castigo doloroso y está prohibido atacar a los puntos vitales -dijo Bruce sonriendo- así que buena pelea -Hank extendió su brazo izquierdo cerrando el puño pero Iza le dio la espalda- vaya que frialdad ¿que le hiciste?

No lo sé pero esta será una pelea muy reñida -dijo Hank nervioso, los dos estaban dentro de la arena y se quedaron en guardia sujetando sus espadas, estaban esperando la señal Cirenio solo se levantó y se acercó a una campana-

¡Hachime! -Cirenio grito y golpeó la campana-

¡HYAAAAAAAAAAGH! -Iza grito y avanzo corriendo, Hank se asustó un poco viendo su espada brillar de color azul, Iza estaba corriendo y saltó lanzando un corte vertical, Hank levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, la empujó e Iza giró cayendo de pie, Iza guardó la espada y avanzó corriendo de nuevo, Hank grito y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego en forma de flechas, Iza solo mantenía su carrera pero movía los brazos esquivando los ataques, se deslizó cayendo al suelo y cayó directo a las piernas de Hank, las sujetó haciendo que Hank cayera al suelo de cara al suelo, Iza se levantó y quedó sobre Hank, levantó los brazos golpeando a Hank en el cuerpo pero Hank levantó los brazos protegiendo su cuerpo, Iza solo gruñó y comenzó a lanzar golpes por todo el cuerpo de Hank-

¡Iza! ¡Iza ¿qué haces?! -grito Hank nervioso pero levantó las piernas pasándolas por debajo de Iza y le dio una patada en el estómago empujándolo; Hank tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, giró lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Iza levantó su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal chocando con la espada de Hank, los dos gruñeron y forcejearon hasta que Iza giró dándole una patada Hank en la cara, Hank se quejó e Iza avanzó corriendo, Iza saltó giró y lanzó un corte girando, Hank solo levantó su espada y bloqueó el ataque hundiendo su pies en el suelo, Iza solo gruñó y le dio un rodillazo en la cara empujándolo e Iza siguió tratando de atacarlo pero Hank solo colocaba su espada frente a él bloqueando los ataques de Iza, Iza estaba gritando lanzando varios cortes con su soda, de forma horizontal vertical o simplemente lanzaba un golpe directo, Hank solo levantaba la espada o movía la cabeza evitando un corte, Iza extendió su brazo derecho y con él la espada, Hank solo movió la cabeza e Iza giró su espada atrayéndola cortando la mejilla izquierda de Hank, Hank se quejó y se alejó sujetándose la mejilla-

Aaaarrgh -Hank se quejó y vio como Iza solo movió la espada quitando un poco de su sangre de la hoja- Iza ¿que tienes? Este reto no es a matar -Iza no contexto solo expulsó energía volviendo su pelo negro, sus ojos rojos y su aura negra y azul, solo avanzó corriendo de nuevo y lanzó un corte vertical pero Hank solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, Iza grito y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Hank levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con su armadura, empujó la espada y le dio un codazo a Iza en el estómago, giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Hank guardó la espada y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Iza grito y solo liberó una onda de energía azul con un corte, el fuego se deshizo pero Iza se alejó y envainó su espada, expulsó energía y sacó su espada liberando una onda de energía negra y azul, Hank solo grito y sujetó la onda de energía causando una explosión, Hank expulsó fuego del cuerpo y se quedó en guardia, Iza guardó la espada y expulsó energía-

¿Acaso Hank le hizo algo malo a Iza? -dijo Luceli sorprendida- parece que ella quiere matarlo

No, debe ser algo más -dijo Mella nerviosa- debe ser porque si pierde Iza deberá darle su puesto a Hank y eso le irrita -Iza avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando una patada, Hank solo levantó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque, Hank lanzó un golpe directo sacando sus garras, Iza solo saltó girando en el suelo y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical pero Hank se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Hank giró sus manos y sujetó el brazo de Iza para girarlo y con él haciendo que el cuerpo de Iza se doblara-

¡Aaaargh! -Iza grito de dolor pero Hank le dio una patada a Iza haciendo que cayera al suelo y él le dobló el brazo y recargó su peso encima de ella- maldito

Bien ríndete, no quiero romperte el brazo -dijo Hank molesto- no se porque estas tan agresiva pero es mejor que te detengas

Y todavía me preguntas porque me molesto, eres un desgraciado -dijo Iza molesta, expulsó energía y empujó a Hank, ella se levantó y movió su brazo, Hank se quedó en guardia, Hank lanzó un golpe pero Iza se agachó y lanzó un golpe pero Hank le sujetó la mano, Iza gruñó liberando energía en su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe al costado, siguió dándole golpes en el costado, Hank solo se quejó y liberó fuego del cuerpo, empujó a Iza y se acercó sujetando su cara, corrió y la estrelló contra parte del muro, Iza gruñó y expulsó energía creando una esfera de energía, en el muro apareció un agujero e Iza avanzó golpeando a Hank en la cara, Hank no se quejó pero Iza siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo pero Hank le sujetó los nudillos y forcejearon gruñendo, los dos estaban gruñendo expulsando energía haciendo que el suelo se quemara levemente-

¿Por he estas tan molesta? -dijo Hank molesto-

Tu...tu...maldito mentiroso -Iza gruñó y movió la cabeza dándole un golpe a Hank en su frente, la soltó e Iza avanzó corriendo golpeando a Hank en el mentón, Iza grito y le dio una patada a Hank en las costillas, pero Hank le sujetó la pierna y giró lanzando a Iza a un lado, Iza cayó a cuatro patas pero Hank lanzó tres esferas de fuego, Iza gruñó y extendió su brazo liberando energía negra y azul chocando con los ataques de Hank causando una ligera explosión, Hank apareció por encima del fuego y le dio una patada a Iza en la cabeza tirándola al suelo, Iza solo cayó de rodillas pero Hank le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándola más al suelo, la sujetó de la cola y la levantó para lanzarla contra el suelo, la volvió a arrojar contra el suelo con fuerza enterrándola más en el suelo, Iza se quejó pero Hank la levantó gruñendo, se giró y lanzó a Iza contra algún objeto, Iza se giró y cayó a cuatro patas pero Hank siguió liberando fuego pero Iza avanzó corriendo y sujeto a Hank con sus brazos cubriéndolo de energía-

¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Hank sorprendido-

¡HAAAAAAGH! -Iza giró liberando energía creando una gran esfera azul y negra que terminó explotando cubriendo a ambos dejándolos heridos, Iza cayó girando pero Hank estaba en medio del humo y algunas rocas calientes, estaba levemente herido y cubierto de humo- je jajajaja ¿que te pareció?

¡Me las pagarás! -gritó Hank molesto y avanzó corriendo, Iza lanzó un golpe pero Hank fue más rápido y la golpeó en el estómago, Iza se quejó y Hank la sujetó de los brazos envolviéndose en fuego, Iza estaba gritando mientras Hank creaba un remolino de fuego, Iza solo terminó gritando y el fuego se deshizo e Iza terminó cayendo herida en el suelo, Hank solo saltó y se elevó hasta comenzar a caer preparándose para golpear a Iza, ella solo lo vio y terminó en un fuerte impacto, el campo se cubrió de fuego y el lugar tembló un poco, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Iza en medio de un agujero acostada cubierta de humo y heridas-

Sorprendente...Iza...Iza esta herida -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Con esto...creo que Hank gana -dijo Noe sorprendido, Iza solo estaba herida y Hank sonrió un poco al verla así, pasó un rato e Iza comenzó a despertar en su cuarto, ella estaba semidesnuda y con vendas en los senos y brazos, solo se levanto y Misaki la sujeto de los hombros-

Tranquila hermana -dijo Misaki preocupada- tienes heridas graves y el ungüento apenas hará efecto

¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Iza confundida sujetándose la cabeza- me duele el cuerpo

Hank se enfadó y tú atacaste rápido contra el, el uso su cuerpo, fuerza y resistencia -dijo Misaki calmada-

Basta ya, dime el gano ¿verdad? -dijo Iza molesta y Misaki solo guardó silencio- ya veo, maldicion, maldicion -sólo golpeó la mesa y se quejó- perdí

Tranquila, esto es sólo temporal, pronto volverás a ser normal -dijo Misaki sonriendo- sólo tenle paciencia, de seguro no te pedirá algo vergonzoso en su primer día -Iza suspiro y mas tarde en la física de Hank Iza tenía un sostén dorado en sus manos y luego vio a Hank el cual se estaba riendo sentado en su silla-

¿Que...es...esto? -dijo Iza molesta viendo el sostén-

Es un bikini dorado metálico -dijo Hank sonriendo- es tu nuevo uniforme para cuando hagas la cena

¿La sus? ¿Cuando? ¿Yo que? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Querida tu harás la cena de hoy para todos y más vale que te des prisa hay mucha comida que hacer -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Eres un...-dijo Iza molesta- Hank no puedes

¿Perdón? ¿Hank? A partir de ahora me llamarás señoría -dijo Hank sonriendo- y es una orden del actual señor Shiba -Iza solo apretó las manos y suspiró-

Esta bien -dijo Iza molesta, Hank solo sonrió- su señoría...grrrr -Iza solo sacó sus garras y se fue, todos estaban riendo en la mesa del salón esperando por comida, Hank estaba riendo con los brazos en la cabeza-

Esperen a verla, jejeje le dije que se pusiera ese extraño bikini dorado que Saru compro para Lucy -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Si ese traje era muy, muy, muy sexy -dijo Saru sonriendo esperen a ver su linda colita en ese bikini -se abrió la puerta y los machos se sonrojaron emocionados, estaban sonriendo pero Iza lucia molesta, ella usaba un bikini dorado con un collar dorado con una cadena en el cuello, el bikini le cubría un poco los senos y los juntaba mostrándolos en una forma ma erotica, el vientre estaba descubierto mientras la cintura usaba un cinturón dorado tomando la forma de debajo de su estómago, usaba una falda roja o mejor dicho dos tiras largas color vino cubriendo su vagina y un poco de las piernas, la parte trasera estaba un poco más baja mostrando la cola y parte del trasero, estaba descalza y sus piernas estaban expuestas mostrando que al pacer no usaba ropa interior-

¡WUUUUUU WUUUUUW UWUWUWUUUUU! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos y sonrojados mientras la cena en la frente de Iza crecía repentinamente-

Bien aquí está la chica que nos cocinó -dijo Hank sonriendo, las hembras estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas, Iza camino y dejó una bandeja con tazas con té para los demás- ya sabes que decir Iza -chan

Buenas noches a todos...soy Iza y seré su mesera esta noche -dijo Iza sonriendo forzadamente- también soy una loba que pueden llamarla para que cumpla sus deseos, todos los que sus deseos quieran -los machos estaban sonriendo-

Suficiente por ahora princesa Leía, solo tráenos nuestra comida -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Como ordene Hank-sama -dijo Iza molesta y solo se retiro pero las hembras estaban viendo a Iza-

Oye Hank, ¿no crees que esta ves fue algo duro? -dijo Lucy preocupada-

No lo creo -dijo Hank sonriendo- esto le enseñara que no puede retarme y menos preciarme -todos estaban confundidos viendo a Hank mientras Iza trajo bandejas de madera con forma rectangular y de color negra, dejó los platillos de comida frente a los machos y seguido fue a las hembras, a cada uno le sirvió algo de comer- bueno veamos si sabes cocinar niña -Iza le gruño y le dio la espalda retirándose pero todo comenzaron a comer y se sorprendieron-

Esto esta...rico -dijo Bruce sorprendido- no tan delicioso pero si está rico

Es verdad, está rico decente -dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¿que hiciste?

Bueno cuando salía tarde la oficina venía a la cocina para comer algo pero cuando llegaba solo encontraba sobras y fue entonces que decidí aprender a cocinar -dijo Iza calmada- claro me llevaba mucho tiempo y desperdicié mucho tiempo aprendiendo pero valió la pena aprendí a cocinar un poco

Bueno esta decente eso es lo importante -dijo Hank sonriendo- pero ni se compara con la de Pan, la que ella preparará es celestial -eso enojo un poco a Iza pero no hizo caso-

Bueno si no tienen más quejas entonces me retiro -dijo Iza calmada-

Espera -dijo Hank sonriendo- note que nos falta algo de despensa en los medicamentos de la clínica, ve a la clínica de la aldea y pide más cosas como anticonceptivos

¿Que? -dijo Iza molesta- ah de seguro los usaste todos con Lucy -todos vieron a Lucy y luego vieron a Hank el cual se sorprendió- perdón se me salió

¿Como lo supiste? -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Los vi, los escuché -dijo Iza calmada- mejor me voy no es bueno hacer enojar a su señoría

Espera Iza lo qué pasó...bueno es que Lucy estaba en celó -dijo Hank nervioso- yo no haría algo así con otra lo siento

¿Por que te excusas? ¿Por que te disculpas? -dijo Iza de una forma no seria ni molesta, era algo seca y no expresaba sentimientos, cuando Hank la vio se quedó sorprendido y congelado- no tienes de que disculparte, de todas maneras no estamos en ninguna relación, tampoco me atraes ahora que tienes esa forma masculina -Hank se enojo por lo que dijo pero más por como tenía Iza su mirada- por mi puedes estar con quien se te plazca tu y yo solo somos amigos -Iza cerró la puerta dejando sorprendidos a muchos, Iza camino por afuera del palacio hasta que algo le cayó al frente, lo atrapó viendo que era su traje de esta mañana más su espada-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Iza confundida-

Es tu equipo, tienes una misión -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- sospechó que quieres recuperar un poco de tu orgullo así que te asigne una misión algo sencilla pero no le digas a nadie -Iza asintió y comenzó a vestirse dejando su armadura, ato su pelo y guardó la espada en su espalda, Cirenio le dio un rollo y ella lo abrió- esta es tu misión con las coordenadas, rastrear y recupera

Si entendido -dijo Iza calmada y desapareció del lugar, Cirenio estaba sonriendo cuando noto que un ganso cayó al suelo cansado-

¿Deseas algo? -dijo Cirenio confundido viendo al ganso cansado-

Mensaje para la princesa Shiba Iza de parte de Jane de tortuga -dijo el ganso cansado, Cirenio tomó la carta y la abrió para comenzar a leer la carta-

 _Iza debes tener cuidado, dentro de poco comenzarás a notar cambios más notorios en tu cuerpo pronto tus sentimientos se han más fuertes tanto que ya no serás de calmarte cuando te sientas triste, podrás llorar, podrás sufrir y sentirte feliz, las cosas femeninas comenzarán a atraerte igual que los machos, toda tu manera de pensar cambiará mucho igual que Hank, cuando los machos lleguen a cierto punto y su enojo aumente más esto podría convertirse en una situación peligrosa si que ten mucho cuidado, besitos Jane_

Para ser un travestido tiene bonita letra -dijo Cirenio sorprendido- pero Iza espero que esté bien -Iza estaba corriendo por los tejados de un palacio en medio de la noche, salgo y se escondió detrás de un muro, estaba viendo como algunos animales estaban caminando cargando armas y lanzas, ella corrió y saltó escondiéndose en uno de los tejados, se agachó evitando el contacto con una luz de lámpara, un par de soldados estaban corriendo armados e Iza los siguió tratando de alejarse del camino con más animales, solo quedó detrás de un muro y vio como los soldados estaban hablando de algo-

Rápido se que lo vi por aquí -dijo uno de los dos se dio, Iza solo suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza-

Genial la primera misión que tengo y ya me detectaron -dijo Iza molesta, solo escucho como corrían los dos y se detuvieron-

Rápido aquí esta -dijo un soldado serio, Iza se preparó para tomar su espada y para atacar pero escuchó como los soldados fueron atacados y cayeron al suelo, cuando vio los dos estaban en el suelo y frente a ellos estaba un viajero usando una camisa azul oscura con otra de color rojo debajo con un pantalón negro y un gorro redondo mientras sujetaba una espada des envainada, la guardó y solo camino un poco guardando sus manos en sus mangas-

 _Es solo un vagabundo_ -pensó Iza calmada, ella solo se alejó del camino mientras el viajero camino y mostró una cola larga y esponjada de lobo con el pelo blanco en tonos grises casi plateados, el viajero solo camino y vio una sombra en la luz de la luna, levantó la mirada mostrando que era un lobo blanco con tonos grises en el pelo y ojos morados claros, estaba sorprendido viendo como Iza estaba corriendo entre los tejados, se sorprendió un momento y vio como corrió hasta ir al palacio central-

Aaah vaya parece que sera una noche muy interesante -dijo el lobo sonriendo- mejor ayudó a la señoría antes de que se meta en problemas -avanzo corriendo y saltó a los tejados, los dos estaban corriendo por los tejados con una meta llegar al palacio negro más adelante, Iza solo saltó por un tejado y se ocultó detrás de una pared para ver al frente y notar como el frente estaba rodeado por soldados armados, ella solo tomó una piedra y la lanzó a un lado haciendo un ruido para distraer a los guardias, algunos soldados solo escucharon el ruido por un lado e Iza provocó otro ruido en otro extremo, los soldados se separaron y fueron corriendo dejando la puerta sin protección-

Bien pensado señorita -dijo el lobo sonriendo- distraer a los guardias y luego separarlos eso es mejor que enfrentarlos -Iza saltó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió entrando con cuidado para después cerrarla, el lobo sonrió y saltó para entrar por la puerta también, Iza estaba corriendo por el jardín viendo que había un lago en el centro con algunas plantas rodeándolo, había árboles de cerezo dejando caer sus flores en todo el campo mientras ella corría hacia el frente donde podía ver un altar con un rollo en el centro, sonrió y avanzó pero justo cuando estaba subiendo al frente alto esquivando una flecha, tomó su espada y se quedó en guardia viendo a dos arqueros a los lados con cuatro soldados caminando al frente-

Bueno veamos como se defiende -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Iza solo se quedó en guardia y los soldados avanzaron corriendo, un arquero disparó una flecha pero Iza solo la esquivó moviendo su cuerpo y tomó la fecha, giró y la lanzó clavándola en el hombro del arquero, avanzó corriendo y se agachó dándole un corte horizontal en el estómago a un soldado, el soldado se quejó pero un gritó lanzando un corte vertical pero Iza levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó y giró dándole una patada, levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque de un soldado, se giró y le dio un corte en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, saltó a la derecha esquivando una flecha, extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó fuego golpeando al arquero, un soldado tratado de atacarla pero ella saltó empujándolo contra el suelo, levantó su espada y la clavó en su cuello, saltó esquivando un ataque y avanzó gritando solo para clavar su espada en el pecho de su oponente, la sacó y lanzó un corte vertical internado energía y golpeó al arquero que quedaba, el lobo estaba sorprendido y más cuando Iza se quitó la coleta revelando toda su melena, el lobo se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó mientras Iza movía la cabeza agitando su melena, el lobo se sonrojó levemente y quizo acercarse un poco más, Iza estaba caminando moviendo las caderas y guardó su espada en su espalda, el lobo aprovechó y se acercó más mientras Iza se acercaba al altar, vio el rollo y sonrió, cuando lo estaba tomando otra mano se acercó y tomó su mano, Iza se sorprendió y levantó la mirada topándose con el lobo de ojos morados, al verlo sintió un salto en el corazón y también sintió como sus mejillas ardieron un poco, el lobo aún era joven y la estaba viendo sonriendo-

Vaya sorpresa, hola -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Aaah...hola yo...aaah -dijo Iza sorprendida y nerviosa, estaba nerviosa sintiendo el toque del lobo sobre su mano, el lobo tenía las garras un poco largas con el pelo pálido y su traje algo viejo, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa hacían que Iza se pusiera sonrojada y nerviosa- ah yo este -retiró su mano y la sujeto con la suya- de seguro te preguntas que debo estar haciendo aquí bueno yo vine por este bueno...

Descuida este no es mi palacio ni mi clan -dijo el lobo sonriendo- yo solo vine aquí por algo de oro, escuché que robaron estos sujetos y lo escondieron aquí en el altar

Ah que bueno, ya que yo solo vine por el rollo -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa-

¿Este rollo? -dijo el lobo sonriendo mostrando el lobo e Iza asintio- lo siento pero lo necesito para regresarle a las personas su dinero y oro

¿Oro? ¿Cual oro? -dijo Iza nerviosa, el lobo metió la mano en el altar y sacó una barra de oro- ah ese oro...yo no tenía ni idea

Descuida -dijo el lobo sonriendo- ¿y que hace una loba tan bonita como tu en un palacio como este? -Iza se sonrojó por eso y jugó con sus dedos-

 _¿Bonita? Piensa que soy bonita...jeje, ahora que lo veo bien no parece un vagabundo incluso parece un príncipe_ -pensó Iza avergonzada-

Bueno como dije yo tengo una misión que cumplir así que dame eso por favor -dijo Iza avergonzada-

No lo sé, sabes mejor ayúdame con esto -dijo el lobo sonriendo cargando El Oro dentro de una bola y la puso en su espalda- ayúdame a regresar esto es por el bien de todos de la aldea de aquí cerca

Claro té ayudo -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada, el lobo sonrió pero se sorprendió y saltó abrazando a Iza, Iza se sorprendió y vio como el lobo se alejó de un salto aún cargando la bolsa con oro, el lobo estaba cargando a Iza y ella estaba sorprendida mientras el lobo estaba sonriendo sintiendo el aroma de Iza- _¿Que...que...qué? ¿Por que me está cargando?_

 _De cerca es mucho más bella_ -pensó el lobo sorprendido- _Su aroma es diferente al de otras hembras y su cuerpo parece haber sido entrenado hace tiempo_

Oye...¿crees que podrías bajarme? -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Claro perdón es que yo...-dijo el lobo nervioso y la bajo con cuidado, vieron una bola de fuego avanzar hacia ellos pero Iza le dio un golpe y la desvió pero los dos saltaron alejándose de ella- te debo una

Descuida mi deuda ya te la pague -dijo Iza sonrojada- me llamo Iza...

Y yo soy Tomoe un gusto -dijo el lobo sonriendo, los dos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos pero Iza podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza-

 _¿Que me está pasando? ¿Que esto en mi pecho?_ -pensó Iza sonrojada y nerviosa viendo a Tomoe-


	5. Chapter 5

_**El amor ataca en la playa**_

En la ciudad de Japón Iza y Tomoe estaban corriendo por los tejados, los dos saltaron esquivando unas flechas de los arqueros, saltaron por la izquierda y entraron a un jardín cerrado, escucharon correr a los soldados por afuera y los dos abrieron la puerta para salir corriendo por el patio principal, estaban corriendo por un callejón y se pegaron aún muro ocultándose de la vista de los guerreros-

Estamos rodeados -dijo Tomoe inquieto- ¿que podemos hacer? -Iza encontró una puerta y la abrió pero sujetó a Tomoe del cuello de la camisa y lo metió notando que estaban dentro de una bodega, los dos estaban muy juntos pegando casi hocico con hocico, Iza se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- ¿como hayaste este lugar?

Lo vi apenas giramos por aquí -dijo Iza sonrojada, escucharon unos pasos por afuera y vieron como unos soldados estaban corriendo con antorchas encendidas-

¿Los vieron? Estamos buscando a dos guerreros una es una loba blanca usando un traje samurai rojo y el otro es un vagabundo lobo blanco con ojos morados, búsquenlos rápido -dijo un samurai serio, los demás guerreros asintieron y se fueron retirando, Iza y Tomoe suspiraron más tranquilos, Tomoe estaba viendo por la ventana mientras Iza estaba nerviosa tocando el pecho de Tomoe, movió la se manos sintiendo sus pectorales y trató de moverse pero Tomoe movió su pierna izquierda y le tocó la vagina a Iza provocando que el sonrojo fuera más notorio-

Oye ten más cuidado -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Perdón es que estamos muy pegados -dijo Tomoe nervioso, movió su pierna un poco y la frotó en la vagina de Iza, Iza se tapó la boca cerrando los ojos mientras Tomoe trataba de alejarse pero se sujetó de algo que terminó cayendo y se sujetó de Iza haciendo que cayera con él al suelo, los dos se quejaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos, Iza salto y se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a Tomoe-

Te...te...te dije que tuvieras más cuidado -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Perdón pero me sujete de algo y termino cayendo al suelo -dijo Tomoe nervioso y logró sentarse- entonces...Iza...¿a que venías aquí?

Yo...ah vine por la reliquia, que al pacer tú dices que es oro robado -dijo Iza tratando de sonar calmada pero ella estaba nerviosa y se tocaba el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón-

Porque es oro robado, mira espero que me creas y apenas te conozco pero necesitamos la ayuda del otro para salir de aquí -dijo Tomoe nervioso- necesitamos un plan -Tomoe estaba viendo el lugar y se levantó para caminar, recorrió la bodega y encontró algo de ropa dentro de una caja- espera...creo que encontré algo

¿Que encontraste Tomoe? -dijo Iza calmada y Tomoe le mostró lo que parecía ser un kimono amarillo- un kimono ¿de que nos servirá?

Es ropa, si te cambias de ropa y yo también no podrán identificarnos, cómo está oscuridad solo vieron nuestro pelo y ropas, pero si ocultamos eso podremos salir de aquí sin problemas -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Puedo ocultar mi pelo con mis poderes pero ¿qué hay del oro? -dijo Iza preocupada mostrando la bolsa con dinero-

No se me ocurre nada -dijo Tomoe calmado, Iza solo guardo el oro dentro de su ropa y Tomoe vio como la parte del estómago se abultó un poco- hmmmm ya se que hacer, rápido ponte este kimono yo usaré una armadura -le lanzó la ropa e Iza la atrapó en sus manos-

Espera ¿sus se supone que haga ahora? -dijo Iza confundida-

Cámbiate -dijo Tomoe calmado y se abrió la camisa, Iza se sonrojó y desvió la mirada tapándose los ojos, cuando noto Tomoe estaba mostrando el cuerpo se mi desnudó, tenía el pecho marcado pero el estómago delgado- rápido no hay tiempo

Perdón, perdón...pero no vayas a voltear mientras me desvisto -dijo Iza molesta y sonrojada-

Esta bien, no volteo, no volteo -dijo Tomoe intranquilo, Iza se comenzó a quitar la armadura y luego la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, le estaba latiendo muy rápido el corazón esperando que Tomoe no la viera-

 _¿Ahora porque estoy nerviosa? Me he cambiado frente a otros hombres antes...esto no puede ser diferente, ¿que me está pasando?_ -Iza movió la cabeza y terminó de cambiarse, no sabía como ponerse el kimono pero pensó que sería igual que su ropa debajo de la armadura, terminó cambiándose por un kimono amarillo casi dorado con una cinta negra y diseño de flores rojas en el cuerpo con más telas negras debajo- bien ya estoy lista

Espera falta algo -dijo Tomoe calmado, él estaba vistiendo un traje negro de manga larga con una armadura roja oscura, él se acercó y comenzó a desatar el pelo de Iza dejándolo suelto de nuevo, lo acarició con sus garras y luego lo acarició entre sus dedos mientras Iza estaba sorprendida viendo a Tomoe a los ojos, él mantenía una mirada de calma y serenidad- listo, creo que tu pelo estará mejor así suelto

Gra...gracias -dijo Iza sonrojada y nerviosa-

Bien ahora pon esto dentro de tu kimono para finjas estar gorda -dijo Tomoe sonriendo mostrando la bolsa con el oro pero Iza se quedó sorprendida-

¿Por que tengo que estar gorda? ¿No es más fácil fingir que estoy embarazada y ya? -dijo Iza nerviosa-

. . . No se me había ocurrido -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Iza suspiro y se abrió el kimono para ponerse la bolsa dentro del estómago del kimono, su ropa y armadura fueron guardados dentro de una bolsa y Tomoe le puso ma ropa encima para cargarla, por último su puño un casco y un protector de hocico para ocultar su rostro, Iza camino junto a él tocándose el estómago- ¿qué pasa? Pareces muy feliz

Es...que es la primera vez que finjo un disfraz así -dijo Iza sonriendo y riendo un poco, siguieron caminando un poco y vieron a un par de guardias acercándose-Tomoe

Tranquila, solo disimula y se irán -dijo Tomoe calmado, siguieron caminando pero uno de los guardias la comenzó a observar más a detalle, Iza solo se aferró más a Tomoe sujetándole el brazo y apretándolo en sus senos- oye...¿qué haces?

Disimulando tu quieto y tranquilo -dijo Iza calmada, Tomoe estaba sonriendo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Iza igual que la suavidad de sus senos y piel, los guardias solo los vieron algo celoso y siguieron con su camino, después de media hora salieron del palacio y suspiraron más relajados-

A duras apenas lo logramos -dijo Tomoe nervioso, Iza camino y sacó la bolsa de oro de su kimono para dársela a Tomoe- Gracias

Buen trabajo Tomoe -dijo Iza sonriendo- debo reconocer que tu astucia para formular planes de forma rápida es muy buena

Gracias, pero tu fuerza y agilidad me sorprendieron -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- supongo que te irás de aquí

De hecho ya se me hizo algo tarde para regresar, ¿qué tal lejos está la aldea? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No muy lejos, esta a unos cuatro kilómetros -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- me tomaría media hora llegar si voy corriendo

Genial yo te sigo, entregamos el dinero, me quedo a dormir y me quedo con el rollo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Me parece un trato -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, ambos se fueron retirando y corrieron a cuatro patas por treinta minutos, mientras en el palacio de Jade Tigre estaba regresando del bosque, estaba cansado, había quedado un poco más flaco de lo normal, se veía pálido y con ojeras en los párpados-

Ya verás Pan Ping me las vas a pagar muy caro -dijo Tigre molesto, caminaba sujetándose de un palo, camino con cuidado y llegó al cuarto de Mono- Mono ábreme -la puerta se abrió revelando a Mono medio dormido usando una mascarilla de fluidos verde en la cara- ¿eso es una mascarilla?

Bueno tanta belleza requiere trabajo -dijo Mono sonriendo-

No tienes nada de belleza Mono -dijo Tigre sonriendo pero a Mono no le hizo gracia-

¿Que quiere maestro? -dijo Mono bostezando-

Quiero tu frasco de chile en polvo con habanero -dijo Tigre molesto, Mono no dijo nada solo se hizo a un lado y le dio el frasco- perfecto, Gracias Mono

Aplícalo directo en la tanga eso lo hará más fuerte y concentrado -dijo Mono cansado, Tigre vio el frasco y Mono se fue a dormir, Tigre con cuidado se acercó al cuarto de Pan y abrió la puerta lentamente, se acercó a la cama y la vi dormir, tenía el pelo mojado todavía y su pelo negro lo tenía suelto sin su coleta, estaba sonriendo un poco abrazando su almohada-

 _Esta dormida...y se ve tan linda_ -pensó Tigre calmado, estaba sorprendido viendo a Pan dormir en la cama, ella solo murmuraba pocas cosas, se acercó y la acarició un poco- _No creo que pueda regresarle la broma a una inocente criatura como ella_

Jeje...Tigre se le salió todo...jaja...que se pudra en la miseria -dijo Pan riendo en suelo y eso le hizo recordar a Tigre la mala broma que le había hecho Pan hace unas horas, una vena se marcó en su cabeza y dejó los ojos en blanco-

 _Bueno por otro lado de lo merece_ -pensó Tigre molesto, se acercó al cajón de ropa de Pan y metió dos de sus dedos en su boca y los cubrió en saliva, abrió el frasco y metió los dedos para tomar algo de chile en sus dedos, tomó una que otra pantaleta de Pan y comenzó a pasar sus dedos mojados y cubiertos de chile en polvo en ellas, en cada una dejó una pequeña raya del chile justo en la zona del trasero- _Bien Pan, esperemos que tu día sea de los más rojo...mm eso no sonó tan gracioso como pensé -_ pensó Tigre confundido y dejó las cosas como estaban, de regreso en Japón Iza estaba acompañando a Tomoe hasta un pueblo, noto como había un árbol en el centro del pueblo y como la aldea había sido construida a partir de ahí, el árbol estaba muerto, seco y algo negro como si hubieran tratado de quemarlo, las casas eran pobres y con algunas marcas de cortes de espada en las puertas y paredes-

¿Este es tu hogar? -dijo Iza confundida viendo-

Si algo así, es una pequeña aldea de paso de los soldados por medicina, alcohol, opio y mujeres -dijo Tomoe calmado, se metió dos dedos a la boca y silbó dejando ver que algunos animales estaban saliendo de sus casas, Tomoe se quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado, Iza noto que la ropa de los aldeanos estaba vieja y gastada mientras parecía que la mayoría eran adolescentes y niños pequeños- tranquilos amigos, ya llegue

Tomoe -dijo una serpiente joven al parecer era un niño solamente- ¿conseguiste todo?

Si descuiden el dinero esta aquí -dijo Tomoe sonriendo e Iza le registró la bolsa con oro, los aldeanos se acercaron a tomar las monedas, barras lo que fuera que encontraran dentro de la bolsa-

¿Nos trajiste comida al menos? -dijo una loba de pelo castaño preocupada cargando un pequeño cachorro de lobo-

Lo siento pero los soldados estaban...revisando el campo, no pude escapar o robar más, estaban muy armados -dijo Tomoe calmado, los jóvenes estaban preocupados mientras Iza estaba viendo que algunos estaban tocándose el estómago por hambre quizás- lo siento chicos pero no habrá comida esta noche

Yo se donde pueden conseguí comida -dijo Iza calmada, los jóvenes le pusieron atención y luego a Tomo- yo se donde les puedo conseguir comida, solo necesito hacer algo primero

¿Y ella quien es Tomoe? -dijo la loba calmada-

Es una amiga, es Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ella me ayudó a sacar el oro del lugar, bueno me la encontré en el lugar

Un gusto soy Iza Shiba -dijo Iza nerviosa- se donde les puedo conseguir comida sin problemas

¿Dijo Shiba? -dijo un leopardo de ojos amarillos sorprendido- ¿como el clan Shiba?

Si soy de ese clan -dijo Iza calmada-

Nosotros tratamos de pedir ayuda al clan Shiba pero esos sujetó del palacio nos dijeron que estaba prohibido hacerlo -dijo un lobo gris serio- a los que dijeron que buscarián al clan Shiba salieron de la aldea y jamás volvieron, el clan Shiba jamás vino por nosotros, era un clan en el que no podíamos confiar por falta de comunicación

Pues ahora tienen una vía de comunicación con ellos y eso es atrás vez de mi -dijo Iza calmada- les prometo que les traeré comida lo más pronto posible

Pero ¿no estabas cansada? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Esto es más importante que irse a dormir Tomoe, descuida tardaré una hora dos a lo mucho -dijo Iza sonriendo- confíen todos en mi -todos asintieron mientras Iza se quitó el kimono dejando el traje negro expuesto, se colocó su armadura y se fue corriendo del bosque, tenía el rollo en sus manos pero no le importaba solo quería irse corriendo y volver con comida o alguien que los ayudara, tardó una hora en llegar al clan, solo al llegar fue directo al palacio y vio a su abuelo-

Abuelo necesito una carreta y suficiente comida como para quince personas normales ya -dijo Iza apresurada corriendo a la cocina y le lanzó el rollo directo a sus manos, Cirenio tomó el rollo confundido y sorprendido, Iza tomó unas cajas con vegetales y algunos tallarines listos para ser hervidos, estaba buscando algo parecido a una carreta cuando encontró una cerca de la cocina, colocó las cosas en ella y comenzó a correr tirando-

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! -Cirenio grito deteniendo a Iza y ella lo vio- ¿que estas haciendo?

Lo siento abuelo pero hay unos niños en una aldea y todos ahí necesitan comida y agua rápido -dijo Iza intranquila- necesito tu ayuda por favor, solo ven conmigo, te lo suplico

Deberías pedir permiso para llevarte nuestra comida -dijo Hank calmado- ¿y como estuvo la misión?

La acomplete pero también descubrí qué hay un pueblo necesitado debemos ir corriendo ya -dijo Iza alterada y Hank se sorprendió- tu si me apoyas ¿verdad?

¿Cuántos son? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Son solo adolescentes y niños, no hay adultos, el lider del clan Shanita de seguro hizo algo en su contra -dijo Iza preocupada-

Con eso no los alimentarás suficiente -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- Hank ayúdala a llevar la comida, y llenen otra carreta

Gracias abuelo -dijo Iza sonriendo, mientras todo eso pasaba en Japón en China estaban pasando otras cosas, Bianca estaba molesta caminando y gruñendo por lo alto, algunos muchos que la veían pasar solo la vieron de trasero a busto-

Oye preciosa -dijo un leopardo sonriendo pero Bianca le rugió con fuerza y el leopardo se puso pálido del miedo, Bianca solo camino molesta y llevo a un bar, entro con fuerza y todos los animales se le quedaron viendo, algunas hembras estaban viéndola confundidas, al parecer era un bar con tubos y mesas para que las hembras bailaran y se quitaran la ropa, Bianca camino entre algunos machos que la estaban viendo y se sentó en una silla frente a la barra-

Tequila doble con extra limon -dijo Bianca calmada-

Ah no chica las señoritas van al tubo y sin sostén -dijo un cerdo limpiando un vaso con un pañuelo- así que si quieres tu trago handa a bailar

¿Disculpa? ¿Yo bailar para ellos? -dijo Bianca molesta- noooo escúchame amigo no vine aquí para decidir mi cuerpo, ni siquiera trabajo aquí

Lo siento política de la empresa -dijo el cerdo sonriendo- si quieres tragos muestra pecho

Oooh -Bianca estaba calmada- ¿qué tal si te muestro mi política sobre mi busto de 84 -dijo Bianca sonriendo- con acércate -el cerdo se acercó sonriendo levantando su oreja- ahora escucha con atención -lo sujeto de la oreja y respiró hondo- ¡No me voy a desnudar cerdo! ¡Ahora dame mi trago o te convierto en salchicha! -gritó con fuerza y el cerdo gritó alejándose sujetándose el oído- créeme se como domesticar machos y no querrás verme molesta de verdad

¿Querías tequila? Claro señorita en seguida -dijo el cerdo nefasto oído y le sirvió cuatro vasos pequeños- la casa invita

Gracias -dijo Bianca calmada y le dio un trago al primer vaso- hay qué enojo...¿por que tenía que pasarme esto? Yo era un macho originalmente y luego cambié a este ridículo cuerpo -un macho escuchó eso y se alejó sorprendido- perdí mi fuerza...mi orgullo...-le dio un trago a otro vaso y suspiro- y ahora mi puesto como macho alfa...y todo..lo obtiene esa sucia bestia mariachi de Boa, mientras que yo estoy sentada aquí bebiendo lo mejor que puedo pagar y no puedo evitar llorar -Bianca comenzó a llorar un poco mientras el cerdo solo suspiro y dejo otra cerveza en la barra- hay por dios soy patética...-tomo los dos vasos restantes y se los tomo al mismo tiempo levantando la cabeza derramando el fluido por su boca- carga

Parece que tu conversión ha sido muy mala -dijo el cerdo calmado sirviéndole otro vaso con tequila-

Si yo tenía un pene enorme, en serio un pene enorme, hacia gozar a las mujeres noche tras noche -dijo Bianca irritada levantando los brazos y mostrando una separación algo amplía- y no había mujer que por mí no gimiera y gritara de placer, pero luego cometí un estupido error y me convertí en esto, todo por una estupida apuesta

¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes así de hembra? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Llevo convertido una semana completa, me duele la espalda por los senos, cuando me siento en una silla puesto sentir como mi trasero no entra en la silla y se derrama como su fuera una gelatina suena pero cremosa -dijo Bianca irritada- y no puedo renunciar a esto porque si lo hago seré un gato cobarde, lo único que me queda es beber hasta que mis penas se acaben por un rato -bebió un trago más y suspiro, pasaron al rededor de dos horas y Bianca estaba sonrojada por la ebriedad, estaba teniendo hipo y suspiro viendo como una leoparda salió de entre unas cortinas y bailó en el tubo sujetándolo y giró rotando, se detuvo y giró quedando de espaldas al tubo y bajo doblando las rodillas y abrió las piernas-

¿Que dio es lo mejor que tienes? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿una chica plana?

Bueno las que tienen senos más grandes se dan cuenta de qué hay muchos viejos cachondos y con mucho dinero, a ellas les va bien -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Siempre me pregunté ¿que se sentirá hacer ese baile? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- sabes les bailo y te consigo más dinero pero...60 porciento es mío

Te doy el treinta -dijo el cerdo molesto-

No, 85 y me desnudó completa -dijo Bianca sonriendo, el cerdo se quedó sorprendido y vio a los lados y noto como los machos perdían el interés-

Esta bien acepto -dijo el cerdo calmado, los dos estrecharon sus manos y asintieron, Bianca dio un último trago y se levantó para ir al escenario, las luces se pagaron y la leoparda fue empujada y ella gritó un poco, las luces del escenario volvieron a encenderse mostrando a Bianca junto al tubo, una música comenzó a sonar y Bianca comenzó a moviendo la cadera, sacudía su cadera de forma rápida llamado un poco la atención, se quitó sus sandalias dejando libres sus pies, ella giró sin soltar el tubo y se sujeto de él con ambas manos y comenzó a bajar pasando sus senos sujetando el tubo, se detuvo quedando con su trago levantando y levantó la cola de forma lenta, movió las caderas un poco lento pero y luego se levantó de forma rápida y giró quedando de frente a los espectadores, se agachó y abrió las piernas doblando las rodillas, pasó sus manos por sus senos moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante, movió las caderas un poco lento y luego pasó una de sus manos en la zona vaginal del pantalón, los machos estaban sonriendo y se estaban acercando-

Lo siento chicos pero aquí no habrá senos sin no hay plata -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se quedó a cuatro patas y junto sus brazos apretando sus senos mostrando la curvatura, los machos comenzaron a sacar algo de dinero, cosas como todo o monedas de plata y lo fueron dejando ahí frente a Bianca- bien chicos, será como ustedes quieran -Bianca se levantó sonriendo moviendo las caderas y sujetándolas, comenzó a sacudir sus caderas de lado a lado y se giró sujetando la toda de su ropa interior mostrando que usaba una pantaleta de tanga, la subió un poco mostrando lo delgada que era, los machos estaban sorprendidos, se giró y sujeto los extremos de su camisa para levantarla y mostrar sus vendajes en los senos, dejó la camisa a un lado y pasó los brazos por su cabeza moviendo las caderas y giró sacudiendo los senos de un lado a otro casi haciendo que giraran, comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo mientras giraba un poco, lo siguiente fue que aflojó la ebilla de su cinturón y lo soltó, se sujeto los extremos del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlos con cuidado mostrando su vientre y luego pasó a las curvaturas de su vagina, los machos estaban sonriendo, pero Bianca se giró y se bajó el pantalón mostrando su pantaleta y las curvaturas de su vagina, Bianca sacó una de sus garras y deshizo las vendas de sus senos, las cortaba pasando su garra entre los senos, al final las vendas bajaron mostrando sus senos, los machos se emocionaron y se pegaron más al escenario-

¡WOOAAAAAAAAGH! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos viendo los senos de Bianca, eran grandes, blanco, suaves, con pezones duros y rosados, Bianca estaba sonrojada y sonriendo-

 _¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo? Esto no es por el efecto del alcohol, se siente muy caliente -_ Bianca se giró mostrando su cuerpo y se agachó mostrando sus piernas y las abrió mostrando su pantaleta seguida de parte de su vagina- _Siento que me estoy excitándome como nunca, es como lo que me pasó en el baño con las demás, incluso puedo sentir mi vagina mojada_ -pasó sus dedos por su vagina sintiendo cómo estaba caliente derramando una ligera gota de humedad y fluido, los machos estaban gritando emocionados mientras Bianca comenzó a caminar lento a cuatro patas- _Siento que estoy viviendo un nuevo placer, algo que jamás sentí, hasta siento como me atrae que me miren más_ -Bianca camino a cuatro patas y un macho trato de tocarlo pero uso su cola para sujetarle su muñeca y lo detuvo-

Aquí se paga no se toca -dijo Bianca sonriendo, el macho solo asintió y comenzó a dejar más dinero, Bianca solo se sujeto las tiras de ropa interior que usaba, comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo y quedó de perfil mostrando sus piernas extendidas sacando su pantaleta, los machos gritaron y Bianca quedó totalmente desnuda mostrando su vagina húmeda y caliente, después de unos minutos Bianca estaba caminando contando algunas monedas y papel moneda que le habían dado, solo lo doblo y lo oculto entre sus senos-

 _Por suerte usaba las vendas y no el sostén que me dieron o Bo me regañaría_ -pensó Bianca calmada mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, se escuchó un ligero grito y ella corrió por una calle- _Viene de por aquí ¿habrá alguien bajo ataque?_ -siguió corriendo y salgo en un callejón para llegar al otro extremo de una pared, salto de nuevo y llegó al techo, avanzó corriendo a cuatro latas y llegó a otro callejón para ver a una hembra de leopardo siendo penetrada por su vagina por el macho de la misma especie, los dos estaban besándose con fuerza en vistiéndose con fuerza, las cajas sonaban mientras la hembra lo sujetaba con sus brazos y piernas, Bianca estaba sorprendida viendo la escena-

Vaya parece que lo disfruta mucho -dijo Bianca sorprendida, la hembra fue cambiada de posición quedando a cuatro patas mientras el macho sacó su pene y lo volvió a meter dentro de ella en su vagina, sus fluidos fueron empujados mientras el macho la envestía con más y más fuerza dejando que sus fluidos cayeran en la madera- _Vaya cuanta intensidad...ella realmente gime con fuerza por el placer...y la verga de ese tipo...esta llenándola -_ Bianca trago algo lento y pasó su mano por su vagina sintiendo como una poco de fluidos estaba saliendo de él, siguió acariciando sintiendo la temperatura corporal- _Aaaahn...el cuerpo de una mujer es demasiado sensible...no puedo evitar tocarme_ -Bianca solo se alejó saltando y llegó al palacio solo para entrar a su cuarto por la ventana, se quitó la ropa dejando caer las cosas al suelo, estaba realmente excitada viendo como sus fluidos caían por sus piernas, se acosto en la cama y pasó sus manos por los senos tocándolos y juntándolos, apretó los pezones y los jalo un poco, bajo su mano derecha tocando su vagina húmeda, movió dos de sus dedos sintiendo la forma de su vagina, subió los dedos casi como la rascara y apretó en la zona del clitoris un poco-

Hhmmmmm...aaahn -Bianca soltó un leve gemido y movió más los dedos apretando los labios de su vagina- aaaahn...aaah mi vagina esta...caliente..aaahn estos...olores...aaahn -Bianca levantó su mano para ver sus dedos cubiertos con sus propios gemidos- me volveré loca aaahn...¿que pasará si? -tocó su vagina de nuevo y metió dos de sus dedos- ¡Aaaaaaahn! ¡Hhaaaan! -Bianca gimió con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos de su vagina con lentitud, movió su mano con más fuerza y velocidad escuchando como su vagina estaba mojándose y sus fluidos llegan hasta la cama- aaahn mi vagina está ardiendo...aaahn de placer...aaahn mas, mas...quiero más...-Bianca levantó las caderas frotando su vagina con la plana de su mano, movía su mano lentamente y luego metió los dedos otra vez sintiendo los fluidos caer en gotas desde su mano- aaahn me corro mee cerdo, aaahn me corro -Bianca gritó gimiendo y su vagina derramó fluidos mojando la cama, Bianca terminó cansada con su vagina caliente y mojada- aaahn

Creo que...me gustaría..ser mujer un tiempo más largo -dijo Bianca sonriendo y logró dormir esa noche por un rato, a la mañana siguiente Bianca despertó quejándose y sujetando su cabeza- aaah mi cabeza me mata...aaagh ¿por qué me duele? No recuerdo haber bebido tango anoche, supongo que estar en este cuerpo tan débil me hace ma débil contra el alcohol -se levantó de la cama y camino un poco viendo que estaba desnuda-

Ah ya recordé mucho de anoche -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se vistió nada más con una bata y se fue de ahí caminando, bostezo y llegó a la cocina para servirle un poco de té, solo siguió bebiendo y vio como Jane estaba llegando cargando la lata- hola

Hola oye te escuche gritar anoche, ¿llegaste ebria? -dijo Jane confundida-

Si y cachonda, al parecer le baile a cien tipos anoche por lo borracha que estaba -dijo Bianca sonriendo, tomo un poco de café y lo bebió- también siento que estaba caliente, me hubiera buscado a una chica dispuesta a experimentar pero supongo que todas estaban celosas porque baile mejor que ellas

Si, eres tendencia, la minina blanca así te llaman -dijo Jane sonriendo y Bianca sonrió-

¿Como vas con la lata? ¿Alguna pista para ver cómo regresar a nuestros cuerpos originales? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Aún no tengo nada de eso, te juro que hago lo que puedo, también hablé con Iza por medio de mensajes, ella dice que se sintió extraña cerca de un macho hace unas horas pero no sabe como se siente cerca de el, dice que se siente emocionada y nerviosa -dijo Jane calmada- es raro

Si debe ser atracción sexual, ayer la sentí al ver a una paja tener sexo entre cajas -dijo Bianca calmada- Jane espero que soluciones esto pronto, porque comienzo a sentir cambios más notorios en mi cuerpo

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tan rápido té estas rindiendo gatita? -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Ja ya quisieras lombriz -dijo Bianca molesta- solo digo que quiero ver mi cuerpo más adelante al menos por un rato, extraño mi gran herramienta ¿si sabes a qué me refiero?

Si te entiendo -dijo Bo molesto, él avanzó mostrando que tenía dos telas blancas en la cola y las lanzó a la mesa frente a las dos- listo pónganselos

¿Que es esto? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Parecen trajes blancos y rojos -dijo Jane confundida, tomo uno y lo extendió-

Harán mi trabajo que debía hacer hace hoy -dijo Bo sonriendo- vamos llegarán tarde

¿A donde? -dijo Jane confundida-

Al templo, recuerden que soy una serpiente y para muchas religiones de asia las serpientes somos sagradas -dijo Bo sonriendo- siempre iba los domingos al templo para ayudar al padre con sus eventos, llegaban muchos para pedir bendiciones

Y como cambiamos de lugares ahora ¿nosotras debemos ir en tu lugar? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Así es, también apúrense tiene media hora en llegar al templo usando estos trajes de sacerdotisas -dijo Bo sonriendo-

No recuerdo que hicieras algún trabajo así -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Oye Bo no sé en qué mundo vives pero yo no soy una monja, soy muy diferente totalmente lo contrario -dijo Bianca sonriendo de forma burlona-

¿Disculpa pero te estas negando a hacer mi trabajo? Recuerda bien la apuesta que tú firmaste -dijo Bo sonriendo y Bianca gruñó un poco alto-

Me las pagarás largirucha -dijo Bianca molesta y Bo comenzó a reírse, después de un baño rápido Bianca y Jane estaban usando una camisa blanca con un pantalón rojo amplio y grueso en tela, las dos estaban vestidas como sacerdotisas de templos asiáticos- bien

¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Jane confundida-

El pastor les dirá en el templo -dijo Bo sonriendo- y recuerden sonrían -Bianca y Jane solo se vieron confundidas y fueron al templo donde vieron que había muchos animales entrando y saliendo del lugar, algunos dejaban monedas pero Bianca vio a un leopardo junto a una hembra de su especie, los recordó de anoche, ambos parecían algo nerviosos sujetándose de las manos, los dos se acercaron a una leona de pelo amarillo claro y ojos azules usando el mismo traje que ellas-

Esa es la encargada de aquí, su nombre es Kira -dijo Jane calmado- es una sacerdotisa

Entonces debe saber dónde está el padre -dijo Bianca calmada- vamos a hablarle para salir más rápido más rápido de aquí -las dos caminaron un poco y se acercaron a Kira- _Hmmm esta muy bonita, también tiene un bonito cuerpo sino fuera por ese estupido traje_

Oh hola, sean bienvenidas hermanas a nuestro humilde templo -dijo Kira sonriendo-

¿Hermanas? -dijo Jane sonriendo- bueno nosotras somos las que nos anotamos para esto

Si el maestro Bo Niu del palacio nos aviso que vendrían, bueno me presento me llamo Kira y yo seré quien las guíe en su camino para dejar de pecado de lado y adopten su nuevo camino, también les dire lo que deben hacer -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Genial...-dijeron ambas un poco preocupadas, Kira se dio la vuelta y la siguieron con calma-

Si me trata de hacer un exorcismo te rasurare la cola te lo juro -dijo Bianca sería-

Tienes tanta carga en tu cuerpo que tu alma es del tamaño de un grano de arroz -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Jajaja molesta,e por vivir, pero sabes, estoy me ha dado una vida -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Que idea? -dijo Jane confundida-

Bueno ya que Bo nos mandó aquí pienso que le sacaré provecho con esa linda leonsita de ahí -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Hay por favor Bianca, ella está tan fuera de tu liga parece linda, fuerte, inteligente y es monja, ellas hacen un voto de selibato -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Eh tus palabras me aburren y no se que es selibato -dijo Bianca calmada-

Es decir que s quedara virgen hasta el día que muera -dijo Jane sonriendo- admítelo mejores hombres tienen mejor oportunidad que tu

Eso lo veremos, trabajaré a la monjita -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno me pregunto ¿como le estará lleno a Pan? -en otro lado en el palacio de Jade, Tigre y Mono estaban sentados viendo al patio junto con Grulla y Mantis-

¿Y como te vengaste de Pan? -dijo Grulla calmado-

¿Hiciste algo malo? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Digamos que Pan aprender a no meterse con mi trasero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña- si ya se que sonó mal pero ella me hizo ir tantas veces al baño, muchas veces, tantas que siento que perdí peso

Y ¿que hiciste? -dijo Grulla calmado, Tigre sonrió y vio a Vibora salir de los cuartos-

Vibora salió eso significa que mi malvado plan saldra en acción -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan entró a su cuarto usando solo una toalla, se la quitó mostrando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, abrió su cajón de ropa interior y tomo una pantaleta para ponérsela, la arreglo y se sentó en su cama para tomar su pantalón- y...ahí va

¡WUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Pan gritó con fuerza asustando a los demás-

Aaaah dulce venganza -dijo Tigre sonriendo- saben dicen que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve frío pero yo lo prefiero con picante

¡TIIIIIIIIGREEEE! -Pan gritó con fuerza y salió corriendo de su cuarto para llegar con los machos, los machos se sorprendieron de ver a Pan desnuda sujetando muchas pantaletas en sus manos- ¡DATE POR MUERTO GATO! -Pan gritó molesta viendo a Tigre y con la cara roja de enojo-

¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gusto mi sorpresita de la mañana? -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Haaaaaa...Pan ¿por qué estás desnuda? -dijo Mono sonriendo sonrojado mientras Grulla podía sentir como tenía una reacción igual que Mono, con Mono parecía que su pantalón estaba por romperse-

¿Que te hizo Pan? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¡Este idiota le puso chile en polvo a mi ropa interior! -gritó Pan molesta y Tigre se comenzó a reir- ¡bestia! ¡Idiota! ¡Loco! ¡Bruto! ¡Bobo!

Jajajaja ¿no te gustó? Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí -dijo Tigre sonriendo y Pan solo gruñó sujetando el cuello de Tigre- jaja ni tienes fuerza

Ya Pan déjalo un rato -dijo Mono sonriendo sujetando los senos de Pan con sus manos-

Si detente un rato te trataremos de calmar -dijo Grulla sonriendo sujetando el estómago de Pan con su ala derecha y con la izquierda tocaba su vagina mientras presionaba su pecho en el trasero de Pan, los dos estaban sujetando sus extremidades moviéndolas un poco mientras soltaban algo de sangre sus narices-

Aprecio que lo salven...pero...lo dire una vez -dijo Pan molesta y sonrojada- ¡Suéltenme! -gritó con fuerza lanzando un golpe y los dos gritaron cayendo al suelo con chichones en sus cabezas- ahora Tigre, ya verás, te voy hacer sufrir de una gran manera

Ya quiero ver que lo intentes Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Ya verás -dijo Pan molesta-

¡Ya basta de peleas! ¡Pan ve a vestirte rápido! -gritó Vibora sonrojada mientras Mantis veía a Pan sonriendo-

¡¿Con que?! ¡Este sujeto destruyó toda mi ropa interior! ¡No tengo nada limpio que ponerme! -gritó Pan molesta viendo a Tigre-

Claro que si, aún hay ropa limpia de Tigresa, úsala -dijo Vibora sería-

Haaaaay...está bien pero Tigre esta noche duerme con un ojo abierto porque te aseguro que mi venganza será dura -dijo Pan molesta, se retiró caminando mientras Tigre comenzó a reírse un poco fuerte-

Esto no es cosa de risas Tigre -dijo Vibora calmada-

¡A mi si me hace reír mucho! -dijo Tigre sonriendo- ademas la tengo donde quería, dentro de poco hasta podría ser el guerrero dragón por un corto tiempo

Espero que sepas lo qué haces Tigre, porque si se te sale de control podrías meterme en graves y terribles problemas -dijo Vibora intranquila- ademas ¿que son esas tareas que le pones?

¿Que tareas? Limpiar el gimnasio lo hacía yo, guardar y clasificar lo de la armería lo hacía yo, también barrer, que cocine está bien total siempre lo hace -dijo Tigre sonriendo- le dejó hacer tareas calmadas y sin mucha fuerza pero mas hace más lentas que yo

Pero no tiene tanta fuerza como tú -dijo Vibora molesta- mejor ten cuidado porque esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo

Si tienes razón, ademas Pan podría no ser mujer completamente, pero tiene un lindo carácter, me gustan sus risas, me gusta su comida y su cuerpo, bueno lo admito esta muy bien detallado -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Vibora y Mantis lo vieron confundidos y luego Mantis se acercó para verlo-

¿Acabas de decir que te gusta el cuerpo de Pan? -dijo Vibora confundida-

Si tiene un lindo cuerpo -dijo Tigre calmado- ¿Qué hay algo malo?

Aaah...no diría si es malo pero parece que tienes un asunto a tratar -dijo Mantis nervioso, Tigre levantó una ceja confundido y Mantis señaló al frente-

¡¿Que carajos?! -Tigre se levantó gritando sorprendido y vio que tenía una ereccion marcada en su ropa- ¡¿Que es esto?! -Vibora se sonrojó tanto que su cabeza parecía un tomate-

Parece que hablar de Pan te excito -dijo Mantis sonriendo nervioso mientras Vibora estaba sorprendido y sus pocos estaban formando espirales-

Tigre...tigre...aaah baja...eso por favor -dijo Vibora nerviosa- ¡Baja eso ahora o le sacarás un ojo a alguien! -Tigre pasó sus manos por su pene y las apretó tratando de ocultarlo pero le dolió y soltó sus manos haciendo que su pene volviera a levantarse-

Jajaja no quiere bajarse...jajaja Mantis rápido, ¿como funciona esta cosa? -dijo Tigre sonrojado y nervioso-

Escucha ve al baño -dijo Mantis calmado y Tigre asintió- quítate toda tu ropa -Tigre volvió a asentir- ¡y lo agarras y comienzas a jalártelo como si no hubiera un mañana!

¡Cállate! -Vibora gritó sonrojada golpeando a Mantis con su cola lanzándolo a otro lado-

¿Habla...de más..? -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

¡Tu vete y no lo digas! -gritó Vibora molesta y sonrojada, Tigre solo salió corrido de ahí nervioso, solo entro lo más rápido que pudo al baño y se recargó de la puerta, estaba sorprendido y abrió las piernas viendo su ereccion entre sus piernas-

Ahora...tendré que hacer cargo de ti -dijo Tigre nervioso, en otro cuarto Pan estaba tomando una de las pantaletas de Tigresa y se las puso, poso frente a un espejo viendo su cuerpo desnudó y la pantaleta que estaba a medio bajar, podía ver su cola y su trasero grande y caderas amplias apretando la pantaleta-

Hmmm no me sorprende que me quede chica...total creo que soy más sexy que Tigresa -dijo Pan calmada- huyó,,.todabia me duele el trasero...mejor voy a darme una lavada rápida ahí atrás y luego regresaré a vestirme completa -salió del cuarto tomándose toalla, camino un poco tiempo y entro al baño para cerrando los ojos, ella se quitó la ropa interior y se sentó pero escucho la respiración agitada de alguien y se giró para ver a Tigre desnudo frente a ella, Pan se sorprendió un poco y vio el pene duro y efecto de Tigre frente a ella-

¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Pan qué haces aquí?! -gritó Tigre nervioso cubriendo su cara con la toalla dejando su desnudez expuesta-

¡Yo vine al baño a lavarme porque por tu culpa tengo ardor en el trasero! -gritó Pan nerviosa viendo su pene- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Que acaso no se da cuenta de que esta desnudo...? Se cubrió la cara pero no el pene, ¿por qué la tiene tan dura...?_ -pensó Pan nerviosa y se sonrojó mientras sentía que su corazón latía un poco rápido- _Mi corazón late muy fuerte como cuando veía a Tigresa desnuda...¿por qué? ¿Por que me excitá saber que Tigre la tiene dura?_ -Pan levantó su mano derecha y le sujeto el pene a Tigre-

¿Pan...que crees que estas tocando? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

¡No es mi culpa quise el papel de baño enfrente de mi y tú te metiste! -gritó Pan nerviosa y si había papel puesto en un contenedor en la pared-

Perdón pero...suéltalo...-dijo Tigre nervioso, Pan solo sintió su forma y comenzó a mover la mano apretando el pulgar y un dedo, siguió moviendo su mano de atrás hacia adelante y Tigre estaba respirando agitado- Pan...¿qué haces? -Pan estaba respirando de forma agitada moviendo su mano, seguía frotando a Tigre haciendo que su pene comenzara a mojarse un poco y derramará sus fluidos sobre la mano de Pan dejándola pegajosa- aaahn Pan...

Tigre...-dijo Pan de forma lenta y Tigre la vio sorprendido- ¿mi mano...se siente rico que te toque? -Tigre estaba sorprendido gimiendo un poco-

Si...pero raspa un poco...-dijo Tigre sonrojado, Pan estaba respirando agitada y se levantó mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a Tigre, la puerta sonó por los golpes de alguien, Pan y Tigre reaccionaron y se quedaron nerviosos-

¿Pan la ropa de Tigresa te quedó? -dijo Vibora calmada-

Aaahn...si claro Vibora...solo necesito tu ayuda para hacerla grande -dijo Pan nerviosa y Vibora contestó- yo mejor me voy ya -Pan abrió la puerta y salió corriendo pero Tigre pudo ver unas líneas de humedad pasar entre sus muslos desde su vagina, el olor hizo que Tigre se excitara aún más y quedó sentado en la orilla de la tina viendo al vacío-

¿Que fue eso? ¿Por que estoy tan excitado? -dijo Tigre sonrojado y nervioso- pero fue tan...excitante cuando Pan me agarró el pene ¿por qué? -pasaron unos minutos y Vibora entró al baño lentamente-

¿Está libre? -dijo Vibora confundida y cuando entró un fluido banco y espeso cayó en su cara cerrando los ojos de la sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta había más y más fluidos blancos cayendo en su cara dejando que escurrieran por su cara- ¿Qué es esto? -vió al frente y noto como Tigre se había masturbado eyaculando frente a ella y algunas gotas de semen habían caído al suelo frente a ellos, Tigre estaba sorprendido y se puso pálido mientras Vibora estaba más que sonrojada y respiraba de forma rápida como desesperada o asustada-

Por favor cierra la puerta...-dijo Tigre de forma lenta y Vibora solo cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin salir del baño-

¿Tú te...acabas...de? -dijo Vibora sorprendida y Tigre asintio- Sabia que tenías que hacerlo pero jamás...pensé..entrar y que...los lanzaras a la cara...

Eso fue porque...entraste de forma -dijo Tigre de forma nerviosa y sumamente pálido- no le..vayas a decir a nadie por favor...

Claro...secreto de amigos...pero te..¿puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Vibora sonrojada y nerviosa, Tigre solo asintió nervioso- ¿Pan fue tu fantasía sexual?

Lárgate -dijo Tigre sonrojado y avergonzado, Vibora solo asintió mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Pan y escuchaba sus gemidos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Alan masturbarse, ella estaba en el suelo pegando sus senos al suelo mientras se inclinaba usando sus rodillas, pasó su mano izquierda por su vagina y con eso introdujo sus dedos moviéndolos un poco, movía sus caderas dejando que sus dedos entrara por su vagina y sus fluidos salían aún más-

Aaahn aaahn más duro...aaahn si más...aaahn ¿Que me pasa? Desde que toque su verga mi vagina no para de mojarse -dijo Pan entre gemidos,se giró y abrió las piernas mostrando su vagina derramando fluidos- aaahn si vio así me voy a volver loca -Pan solo gimió y soltó fluidos de su vagina para terminar acostada en el suelo- Tenemos que...aguantara esto por unas semanas más aaahn


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un cambio en las vacaciones**_

Ha pasado otra semana más del cambio de género para los guardianes y Tigre, durante ese tiempo las cosas entre Pan y Tigre se habían vuelto un poco incomodas debido a sus bromas y la última en el baño no había salido del todo bien, los dos estaban descubriendo cosas entre ellos y sus sentimientos por el otro, Pan estaba tranquila lavando su ropa cerca del rio, ella estaba tarareando tranquila mientras Tigre solo la vi entre algunos arbustos, solo suspiró y se agachó sentándose-

Hay madre rayada -dijo Tigre nervioso- ¿que le vio y a decir? ¿Que le puedo decir?

Vamos no es para tanto -dijo Mantis calmado- ¿de verdad las cosas entre ustedes están raras?

Si, bueno es que...es incómodo...bueno es que...-dijo Tigre nervioso- desde que ella...

Te la jalo en el baño y terminaste eyaculando sobre la cara de Víbora, descuida nadie los juzga, y no creo que sea tan grave -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¿Como sabes eso? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Yo estaba ahí oculto entre las toallas -dijo Mantis sonriendo- jajaja -Tigre le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su palma, Tigre suspiró y lo dejó un rato para que se levantara- hay...eso dolió, bueno y ¿qué quieres pedirle que haga?

Bueno una cosa fue sencilla eso fue que lavara la ropa pero creo que las bromas han ido demasiado lejos -dijo Tigre nervioso-

No se han hecho bromas en días -dijo Mantis calmado- ¿que te pasa amigo?

Bueno...es que...como decirlo...me siento raro con Pan, como cuando era Po y comenzaba a enamorarme de él, pero esta vez me siento nervioso, inseguro, avergonzado y que mi lengua se traba cada vez que voy a decirle algo, ¿Por qué pasa eso? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Así es como actuamos los machos cuando nos enamoramos, solo mira a Grulla cuando se enamora -dijo Mantis sonriendo- su lengua se atoró en su pico, sus apuntaron a diferentes dos como camaleón y se perdió un poco en su visión

Es verdad, actuo como bruto -dijo Tigre sonriendo ligeramente- bien, creo que me gusta, y creo que podríamos tener una misión para pasar el tiempo juntos

O mejor unas vacaciones -dijo Mantis sonriendo- piénsalo todo esto surgió porque ustedes no podían estar juntos y estaban estresados por trabajos, ¿qué tal si en vez de alejarse uno del otro por el trabajado se van de vacaciones juntos?

¿Vacaciones juntos? No lo sé eso suena costoso -dijo Tigre confundido-

Descuida conseguí algo apostando parte del dinero de Mono -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¿Apostaste? Mantis eso está prohibido aquí -dijo Tigre molesto-

No repitas todo lo que digo, vamos ya ¿quieres que Pan sea tu novia si o no? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Bueno...si...pero no sé si ella -dijo Tigre nervioso- hay esto es más confuso y horrible

El amor siempre es confuso -dijo Mantis calmado- entre del mismo género es más fácil pero siempre es difícil complacer a una lesbiana

Huuuy las lesbianas son difíciles de complacer -dijo Tigre calmado- bien pensare en una forma de invitarla a ir a unas vacaciones esta noche, solo serán por unos días -mientras Mantis y Tigre estaban hablando entre ellos, Pan estaba lavando la ropa de Tigre hasta que noto una prenda de él con una enorme mancha blanca en el frente, por un momento se sonrojó y sintió el olor más fuerte, se sorprendió y siguió lavando más rápido-

¿Los nervios de una dama no se van? -dijo Vibora sonriendo y Pan reaccionó temblando un poco- si lo sé es casi adictivo

Cállate -dijo Pan sonrojada- solo los vi y sentí el aroma, es que están muy manchados, estas manchas nunca se van en especial en ropa negra

Bien que lo sabes -dijo Vibora sonriendo- oye Pan, ¿han hablado de lo qué pasó en el baño?

Si, no paso nada, solo fue un momento hormonal, no paso nada, no hay que hablar de eso, no hubo nada, y nadie se masturbo cuatro veces esa noche -dijo Pan nerviosa y sonrojada-

Oye parece que entre sus cambios y sus hormonas cambiando ustedes todavía sienten esa atracción el uno por el otro -dijo Vibora sonriendo- eso se pudo comprobar cuando estaban en el baño, dime ¿te sentiste excitada cuando lo tocaste?

Si...fue tan raro, a pesar de que mi mente...se negaba mi cuerpo actuó solo, al tocarlo..al sentirlo...fue tan extraño, eso me...desequilibró, me sorprendió -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Bueno eso es un buen avance -dijo Vibora sonriendo- Pan dime una cosa, ¿como ves a Tigre?

Es mi amigo -dijo Pan calmada-

No Pan, me refiero a como lo ves, ¿piensas que es guapo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? -dijo Vibora riendo un poco-

Si te vas a burlar de mi no es momento -dijo Pan molesta-

Perdón, pero eso quiero saber, no dejes que hable el macho, deja que salga la doncella -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Me voy a desquitar contigo cuando vuelva a la normalidad -dijo Pan intranquila y suspiró- bueno...al verlo pienso vaya...es guapo, si es guapo, tiene...un cuerpo muy bien dotado, es musculoso, alto...y sus brazos...fuertes y grandes me...gustan igual que su pecho -se sonrojo un poco- jejeje...y si está bien dotado de ahí abajo

Jiji si se lo vi jejeje -dijo Vibora sonriendo sonrojada- ¿y que más? ¿Te gusta como es?

Bueno..puede ser serio y frío...pero me gusta como se ríe, me gusta que sea calmado -dijo Pan sonriendo- también me gustan sus ojos

Eso último no tenia nada que ver pero bueno ya me di cuenta de que sigue gustándote sin importar qué apariencia tenga -dijo Vibora sonriendo- eso bueno, sabes he estado pensando un poco, ustedes se la pasaban peleando y toda esa ira acumulada los llevo a esta apuesta de locos y hacerse bromas

Si queríamos que entendieran nuestro dolor, es difícil ser mujer, ¿sabias qué hay más de un sentimiento y que estar en celo solo pasa una vez al año? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Si..Pan soy mujer...-dijo Vibora molesta- bueno el punto es que ustedes querían que sus relaciones siguieran y mejoraran un poco, ¿qué tal si pasan más tiempo junto y menos tiempo peleándose?

¿Qué sugieres? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Una salida juntos, unas vacaciones entre ustedes dos -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

¿Unas vacaciones? Eso suena muy bien...pero no podemos gastar en un viaje, ni para hospedarnos en un hotel, no tenemos dinero -dijo Pan intranquila-

De eso no te preocupes tengo un plan, mira tu solo trata de hacer que Tigre vaya contigo o acepte esta idea, yo me ocupo del resto -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Gracias Vibora, realmente eres una buena amiga -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Vibora sonriendo, los cuatro se fueron pero más tarde Vibora, Mantis y Misaki se encontraron detrás del palacio- bien ya le dije a Pan todo listo

Yo ya le dije a Tigre se la va a montar -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Y yo aquí tengo esto para ustedes -dijo Misaki sonriendo mostrando unos boletos, Vibora y Mantis los tomaron- ya están registrados, solo tienen que conseguir el barco

Gracias por la ayuda niña, pero ¿como los conseguiste? -dijo Vibora confundida-

Cobre un favor, escuchen las cosas en el palacio Shiba tampoco son buenas -dijo Misaki calmada- Hank está comportándose de una manera extraña y sobretodo se desquita con mi hermana y su nuevo amigo

¿Nuevo amigo? ¿Qué cosas han pasado? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Bueno hace una semana, mi hermana fue a una misión y volvió con unos amigos y desde entonces las cosas se han puesto un tanto raras entre ella y Hank, aparte le dice pervertido y apenas le dirija la palabra -dijo Misaki calmada-

¿Por que? Pensé que se llevaban muy bien -dijo Vibora calmada-

No lo sé, mi hermana no me dice nada -dijo Misaki confundida- dijo algo de que no puede tener los pantalones puestos

¿Algo cambio? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Bueno algo paso hace unos días -dijo Misaki calmada- yo estaba com siempre comiendo y Hank le dio un trabajo algo extraño a mi hermana

 _ **Flashback.-**_ Misaki estaba comiendo en la cocina junto a Iza, ambas estaban usando trajes de pelea, en el caso de Iza ella usaba su camisa roja amplia con una playera azul de mangas cortas debajo, sus muñequeras en los brazos, su pantalón negro, cintura amarilla y cintas en los tobillos con botas rojas-

Bien hermana ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Bueno pequeña, iré a ver a unos amigos, llevaré comida o traeré a unos habitantes para que busquen refugio aqui -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ya saliste de aquí hace dos noches y no volviste hasta la mañana siguiente con una carreta vacía, ¿a donde llevas tanta comida? -dijo Misaki calmada-

Pequeña ya te lo dije, llevo comida a una pequeña aldea que necesita ayuda, veré si puedo traerlos -dijo Iza sonriendo, solo levantó el plato y se lo comió más rápido- me tengo que ir, te quiero pequeña -se levantó rápido y se fue corriendo pero se topó con Hank- buenos días su majestad -solo gruñó un poco y se fue caminando-

Buenos días a ti también, pero ¿a donde vas? -dijo Hank calmado-

Traeré al pueblo de Tomoe aquí -dijo Iza calmada-

Hay otra vez ese tipo, bueno si crees que más refugiados son lo que necesitamos adelante, pero tienen cuenta que tu tendrás que hacerte responsable por esa sección y sus problemas -dijo Hank calmado-

Si ya que al parecer soy la única que verdad si hace su trabajo -dijo Iza molesta-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Hank molesto viendo a Iza-

Ya me oíste -dijo Iza molesta- me voy, tengo a alguien que ver y tu...-señaló a Hank directo en su pecho con mantén tus pantalones puestos, Misaki no le hagas caso a Hank cuídate -Iza salió caminando- y una cosa cuando veas a Lucy, Luceli o cualquier hembra entra a su oficina, ni te acerques

Entendido -dijo Misaki calmada-

Tu...¿realmente piensas tan mal de mi? -dijo Hank serio-

Digamos que las evidencias que he visto limpiando tu oficina hablan por ti -dijo Iza molesta- llevas 10 días como macho, 6 como líder y hay un total de 7 diferentes olores femeninos y todos son de hormonas de celo

¡Eso es diferente! -Hank grito sorprendido- sabes bien que recibo visitas todos los días por sugerencias y peticiones y sus pelos siempre es que

¿Y crees que justifica el hecho...de que todo ahí dentro huela a semen y fluidos vaginales de hembra? -Iza tenía una mirada fría y Hank se sorprendió-

No se que paso...es que...yo bueno no era mi...-Hank estaba nervioso pero Iza salió caminando con cuidado-

Mejor cállate pervertido -dijo Iza molesta y se retiró caminando, Iza solo se retiró dejando a Hank solo- _Creó que ahora entiendo mejor porque Hinata se enojaba tanto con Po_ -Iza solo se fue caminando- _**Fin del flashback-**_

Y eso paso -dijo Misaki deprimida- mi hermana no siente enojo es odio, odio puro y hay que salvarla antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse

Si bueno ya está, vamos a ayudar a todos -dijo Vibora calmada- descuiden todo estarán bien con este plan que tengo y solo serán doscientos cuarenta y nueve pasos

¿No podías hacerlo en menos pasos? -dijeron Misaki y Mantis confundidos-

Nop -dijo Vibora calmada, mientras tanto en Japón Tomoe estaba viendo algunos agujeros donde había cimientos en proceso de construcción, ya tenían a algunos lobos trabajando en la cimentación y creando lozas y demás equipo de soporte, escuchó unas risas y vio como Iza estaba llenando una carretilla con madera, camino empujando la carretilla pero se veía sucia, cansada y sus brazos estaban rojos por el esfuerzo, ella pasó por una tabla usándola como rampa para subir con la carretilla, trago de subir pero terminó retrocediendo, retrocedió un par de pasos y avanzó tomando impulso, se detuvo a la punta y retrocedió por el peso de la misma carretilla, suspiró y retrocedió un poco más para avanzar más rápido pero terminó cayendo en un montículo de arena de cabeza y la carretilla había caído con ella, los machos que la estaban viendo se estaban riendo a carcajadas, Hank solo estaba riéndose y cayó al suelo lanzando patadas, Iza salió de la arena agitando su cabeza-

Hey, hey, hermosa ¿ya recuperaste un poco de fuerza? -dijo Bruce riendo un poco, Iza mostró los dedos y un pulgar juntándolos un poco- ¿un poquito? -Iza le mostró el dedo de en medio- claro que linda -Iza salió de la arena sacudiendo su cuerpo y cabeza sacando la arena que podía, se quitó la camisa roja dejando solo la azul y salió del montículo- oye Iza -chan ahí nos dices si quieres más trabajo

Pudrete -dijo Iza molesta y se alejó para ir a un pozo y sacó algo de agua en un balde para lavar sus manos y su pelo-

¿Día difícil? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Claro, no pensaba que escarbar fuera tan difícil y más sin mi fuerza no puedo hacer nada -dijo Iza cansada- hasta siento arena en partes incómodas

Jeje te entiendo, sabes tómate un descanso y ven conmigo más tarde a una cena -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Iza sonrió y se sonrojo-

¿Como una cita? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Claro...yo..eh si...claro...eso algo como entre amigos, si así -dijo Tomoe sonriendo nervioso-

Ehe...si claro entre amigos una cena -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa- no es que haya pensado algo más, yo no pienso eso jejeje, bueno amigo nos vemos más tarde a las siete en el cóctel de camarón jejeje

Vaya te gusta lo caro, claro si...Kubide -dijo Tomoe nervioso y sonó su garganta- digo si claro

Si nos vemos después -dijo Iza sonriendo y se retiró caminando, los dos estaban un poco nerviosos pero siguieron sus caminos hasta sus casas, Iza entró a su palacio siendo recibida por Hank-

¿Como te fue lobita? -dijo Hank sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Mejor ni te metas en mi camino, estoy furiosa contigo -dijo Iza algo molesta viendo a Hank- Hank h visto qué hay algunos cargamentos de recursos algo vacíos y hay menos trabajadores por aquí, tanto que los que eran guerreros han venido para armar cosas y tú sabes muy bien que muchos no están calificados para ese tipo de trabajos

Y tu punto es...-dijo Hank ayudándola a continuar-

Mi es que...¿que hiciste? ¿Que hiciste para que las cosas salieran así? -dijo Iza sería-

Eeeeh...bueno es que yo...-dijo Hank nervioso-

Hank, las reuniones que debías tener con los lideres de las aldeas vecinas, la junta con la hija del concejal de Tokyo, los costos y financiamientos, ¿has tratado todos esos puntos desde que llegaste al mando? -dijo Iza sería viendo a Hank de frente y se cruzó de brazos, Hank estaba nervioso y se puso algo pálido- no puede ser...¡Hank!

¡Perdón es que tenía miedo! ¡No sabia que hacer! ¡Estaba asustado y el maestro me dijo que me ayudaría pero no entendía de lo que me explicaba! -grito Hank asustado- ¡Al final le mentí y no he llenado nada de los documentos que me dieron porque no sabía como hacerlo y ni sabia que carajos decía! ¡¿Ahora que carajos voy a decirles a todos?!

Hank solo te dire esto, si no solucionas esto pronto se nos acabarán las medicinas, después seguían los recursos, los aliados y por último la comida, todos podrían morir de hambre -dijo Iza calmada- bueno serás recordado como el peor maestro Shiba de la historia, con su permiso buen mozo

¡Espera! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! -Hank grito nervioso y le sujeto los hombros a Iza- ¡ayúdame te lo ruego!

No, ese no es mi trabajo ahora es el tuyo Hank -dijo Iza sonriendo- felicidades, mataste a muchos, ya sabes lo dicen la pluma es más poderosa que la espada y tu no supiste usarla

¿Los dejarás morir solo para probar que tenias razón? -dijo Hank sorprendido e Iza solo una ligera risa-

No, te ayudare pero solo eso, tengo una cita a las siete así que no me robes mucho tiempo -dijo Iza calmada y Hank asintió-

¿Una cita? ¿Con quien? -dijo Hank confundido-

Con Tomoe -dijo Iza sonriendo- vamos Hank, me daré un baño y te ayudaré

Claro...gracias...-dijo Hank sorprendido e Iza se retiró caminando- Tomoe...siempre es com Tomoe -sólo se enojo un poco y la siguió, después de un rato Iza estaba revisando algunas cosas en la oficina con Hank, usaba una blusa azul ajustada, su pelo suelto y peinado, un collar negro, una cinta roja y su pantalón negro- y eso es todo el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora, deberías estar sorprendida, lo pude hacer incluso hasta el nivel que tú tienes ¿qué tal? ¿Te impresione? -Hank sonrió un poco pero Iza dejó los papeles y suspiró-

Todo esta mal hecho -dijo Iza sería- todo esta mal hecho

¿Qué dices? -dijo Hank confundido, Iza lo sujeto del cuello con una camisa y lo atrajo para comenzar a golpearlo con las hojas en la mano izquierda-

¡Eres un estupido Hank! ¡Esto está mal hecho, los planos están desviados, la profundidad no está bien marcada, el presupuesto está mal contado, igual que el salario de los trabajadores! -por cada cosa mal hecha Iza seguía golpeando a Hank en la cara con la mano, lo dejó un rato y Hank terminó con las mejillas infladas y rojas- ¡¿Que pasa con estos planos, fueron hechos por niños de seis años?! -Iza gritó molesta golpeando la mesa molesta, Hank se sujeto la cara sorprendido, Iza suspiro molesta- nos vas a mandar a la mierda

Oye espera, por eso no asistía a las juntas tenía dudas pero no podía solucionarlas todas -dijo Hank nervioso- ¿puedes ayudarme?

Esto solo demuestra que no entiendes lo grave que es -dijo Iza molesta, reviso los papeles una vez más y comenzó a escribir algo nuevo- más tecla traerme un té y un ábaco porque tardaré toda la tarde

¿Me ayudaras? -dijo Hank sonriendo con ojos brillosos-

No te quedes ahí como payaso, tráeme lo que te dije ya -dijo Iza molesta-

¡Si señorita! -dijo Hank nervioso y se fue corriendo, Iza siguió revisando algunas cosas y Misaki se asomó por la puerta de entrada-

Eh..hermana ¿tienes un segundo? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Dime pequeña -dijo Iza calmada-

Bueno ah nuestro abuelo comenzó un nuevo hotel en una de las islas, al parecer le dio a Hank el presupuesto y unas cosas salieron mal, quiere que tú y Hank vayan mañana temprano -dijo Misaki calmada-

Que raro no había escuchado nada de eso, esta bien después de ver este error podría quedarme viendo qué pasa haya - dijo Iza calmada- bien iré mañana en la mañana, mientras tanto terminaré aquí

Esta bien, pero antes escuché que tienes una cita, espero que sea de negocios y haya otra mujer involucrada -dijo Misaki molesta e Iza sonrió desviando la mirada- ¿qué pasa? ¿Con quien la cita?

Aaah...mira aquí ..hay un presupuesto mal pagado -dijo Iza nerviosa y sudaba un poco- creó que tendré que terminar con esto, mira que idiota confundió metros con Kilómetros

Hermana -Misaki se acercó molesta e Iza la vio nerviosa- ¿con quien es tu cita? -Iza solo se reía un poco nerviosa mientras Misaki estaba molesta expulsando energía negra-

Con Tomoe...-dijo Iza nerviosa-

Oooh -Misaki tenía la mirada ensombrecida y parecía molesta- ya veo...pero bueno iré contigo para ver qué pasa, yo te protegeré y sobre todo proteger tu omanko junto a tu Shojo -Iza solo bajo la cabeza llorando un poco y asintio- _omae no omanko, omae no shojo, Misaki-sama mamoru_

 _Comienzo a sospechar que no debí decirle nada_ -pensó Iza preocupada, mientras tanto en china Bianca y Jane estaban sonriendo vestidas como sacerdotisas, estaban dándole la bienvenida a cada animal que entraba al templo-

Hola ¿qué tal? Sean bienvenidos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Por favor den sus donaciones al templo -dijo Jane sonriendo- recuerden pórtense bien o se irán al infierno jejeje -cuando los animales dejaron de entrar las dos suspiraron- Aaargh estoy cansada...ya me duele la cara de tanto sonreír y creo que soy alérgica al incienso

Ni se diga, muero por un trago pero parece que el vino de aqui es para todos, me muero de sed -dijo Bianca cansada- ademas...¡.Por que tenemos que hacer este trabajo?! ¡No somos tan santas maldicion!

Bueno...en grado de mujer creo que si soy más santa que tú -dijo Jane calmada- no he tenido sexo todavía pero tú Bianca...parece que sales mucho de noche y entre tú ropa encontré una tanga negra que huele a marihuana y cerveza, ¿quieres explicar eso?

Tengo una vida nocturna pero una mujer tiene sus secretos -dijo Bianca molesta-

Buen si tú lo dices -dijo Jane molesta- aaaagh quiero ir al mar, quiero estar de vacaciones

¿Por que apenas trabajamos? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Nooo...llevamos meses peleando, hasta ahora esto ha sido nuestro trabajo más sencillo -dijo Jane molesta- necesitó un descanso para dormir bien...aaaargh y lo peor es que no tenemos dinero, el último encargo no nos dejó tanto dinero, apenas y tuvimos para comer

Haaaaf ahora entiendo porque Boa tomó este trabajo -dijo Bianca deprimida- ¿qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

Bueno ya terminaron de darle la bienvenida a los animales, los rezos apenas comenzarán y después comenzaremos a barrer y podrán irse tranquilas -dijo Kira calmada, Bianca sonrió y vio a Kira de nuevo justo en el cuello- por favor pasen y quédense cerca por cualquier cosa

Entendido Kira -dijo Jane sonriendo- vamos Bianca no hagas nada estupido

Lo siento es que soy una gatita hambrienta que quiere comer linda leoncita -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Vamos no seas sucia, debemos continuar -dijo Jane molesta, empujó a Bianca y siguieron con su trabajo pasaron algunas horas, todos los animales se iban retirando mientras Bianca y Jane estaban trabajando-

Gracias por su trabajo duro -dijo Kira sonriendo-

No, no hay porque agradecer -dijo Bianca sonriendo- te noto muy calmado y fresca, ¿como le haces? Yo después de mucha gente me siento agobiada

Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente desde que era pequeña, también no me molesta -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Eres muy amable y tranquila -dijo Jane sonriendo, movió el brazo izquierdo un poco levantando el brazo- aaaah estoy cansada, estoy cansada -siguió moviéndolo y se escuchó como algo se rompió- ¿qué pasó? -se fijó en su hombro y noto que su ropa se había roto- se rompió

Aaah que mal, era prestado -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

¡Aaaa perdón Kira! ¡No era mi intension! -gritó Jane sorprendida y avergonzada-

Tranquila no pasa nada, cosas así siempre pasan -dijo Kira sonriendo, de su bolsillo saco un rollo de hilo y una aguja- quédate quieta -comenzó a coser de nuevo la cortada de la tela y la arreglo- listo

Vaya tu..eres muy buena en esto ¿verdad? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Si no tengo mucha ropa por eso aprendí como arreglar cortadas así -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Bien entonces creo que tiraré el agua sucia -Bianca camino un poco y pero su cola se atoro con algo y la levantó con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de levantar la cola y terminó lan!ando la cubeta con agua sucia, la cubeta voló y terminó cayendo en la cabeza de Kira- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -Bianca gritó sorprendida pero sonrió sonrojada viendo el cuerpo de Kira transparentandose debajo de la ropa mojada- hay que buenas tetas

Descuida no pasa nada -dijo Kira calmada y se quitó la cubeta de la cabeza-

¿Que? ¿No estás molesta? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Si, deberías gritar o enojarte, si fuera yo ya estaría a todo molesta -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Es por la forma en como me criaron, siempre me decían que enojarse por cosas pequeñas no suele ser bueno, no importa que pase nosotros siempre daremos nuestra sonrisa para mostrar paz aquí en el templo -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Vaya...Kira eres como un ángel -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Si y aquí pienso vivir por un tiempo, quiero estar aquí para siempre -dijo Kira sonriendo-

¿Eh? -Jane y Bianca estaban confundidas con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas-

Como que para siempre es mucho tiempo ¿no tiene pensado casarte? -dijo Jane confundida-

La verdad no, ser parte de ser sacerdotisa es tener el voto del selibato, y también estoy casada con dios, no puedo casarme con otro hombre, tampoco puedo estar con una hembra ni nada de eso, eso sería un horrible pecado -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Mala suerte -dijo Bianca sonriendo nerviosa-

Ella si es muy purita...-dijo Jane nerviosa, después de un rato Jane y Bianca estaban vestidas con su ropa normal caminando por las escaleras mientras estaban deprimidas- haaay que mal, no pagan mucho

¿A quien le importa? Siento que perdí mi oportunidad de llevarme a la leoncita a la cama -dijo Bianca llorando-

Si eso me tomo por sorpresa -dijo Jane calmada- sabes tener la vida de una sacerdotisa suena muy cansado y aburrido, es decir es la vida de una mujer que no se casa y vive una vida de selibato -Jane se quedó sorprendida un momento y vio al cielo- ¿acaso encontré mi verdadera vocación en la vida?

No seas payasa -dijo Bianca irritada- como sea espero poder sacarla de ahí y hacer un poco de pescado en mi cama y en la sala

¿Que tu pene todavía existe en tu interior? -dijo Jane confundida- ¿Está escondido dentro de tu vagina o que?

No se, pero es mi instinto y me dice que debo hacer -dijo Bianca calmada y Jane se golpeó la frente con una mano- a propósito Jane, ¿ya sabes que hacer para devolvernos a la normalidad?

Estoy trabajando en ello, entre las damas de las sombras hay una que nos puede ayudar mientras tanto Song me enseña como ser una dama -Bianca suspiro y asintio, las dos llegaron al palacio para ver como Bo y Song estaban cargando unas maletas-

¿Qué pasa nos vamos de viaje? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Pues al parecer si, tenemos una misión en una isla no muy lejos de aquí, nos vamos ya y llegaremos mañana al medio día -dijo Bo calmado- vayan por su equipaje y nos vamos

Entendido, voy por mi tanga -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Jane solo se reía un poco y se retiraba, a la mañana siguiente en algún lugar del mar de Japón, Pan estaba cargando unas maletas usando un sombrero grande y amplio de color blanco junto a Tigre-

¿Para que traes ese sombrero? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Esta lindo, ademas cuando se es macho no puedes usar este tipo de cosas en vacaciones -dijo Pan sonriendo- me cubre muy bien la cara y aparte me gusta usarlo

Se te asara la cabeza con tanto calor -dijo Tigre algo molesto- solo espero que podamos remediar nuestros problemas y volver a ser normales al menos en nuestra relación

Dicen qué hay terapias de pareja, pero para mí son solo charlatanes dándole la razón a la esposa -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre suspiro y vio al frente notando la isla, pero vio a otro extremo notando unas figuras encapuchadas, solo las vio de manera fija y se acercó a Pan- ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerte el romántico conmigo?

¿Que? -dijo Tigre confundido- no...mira a la izquierda, hay unos sujetos muy extraños ahí parados -Pan se fijó y se puso algo sería-

Es verdad, cuando baje,os del barco los atacas por detrás yo por el enfrente -dijo Pan calmada- preguntaremos qué quieren

Entendido -dijo Tigre serio, todos los animales estaban bajando del barco mientras Tigre y Pan se acercaron a las dos figuras encapuchadas, Pan pasó por el frente y Tigre avanzó por detrás-

¡Alto ahí! -Pan gritó molesta y Tigre les quitó las capuchas a cada uno- ¿Bianca, Jane?

¡Aaauuu que bruto! -Jane se quejó sujetando su cabeza- ten más cuidado Tigre, creó que me arrancaste algo de pelo

Vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Parece el señor fuertote -dijo Bianca sonriendo viendo a Tigre, le colocó la mano en el pecho sonriendo- parece que alguien le gusta hacer mucho ejercicio

Eeehe...¿que, que...que...que están haciendo aquí? -dijo Tigre nervioso y sonrojado-

Hemos venido por una misión, no sabemos porque tenía que ser este lugar -dijo Bianca calmada-

A mi me dijeron que necesitaban algo de seguridad aquí -dijo Bo calmado saliendo del abrigo de Jane- aaaah calor mi favorito, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Venimos porque estamos en unas vacaciones cortas para los dos -dijo Pan calmada- tratamos de conectarnos con nuestro nuevo género

¿Y como les va con eso? -dijo Song confundida viendo a Tigre y a Pan-

Apenas estamos acostumbrándonos, mi fuerza es problema pero me cuesta mucho controlarla adecuadamente -dijo Tigre serio-

Y yo todavia no recupero toda mi fuerza -dijo Pan calmada- espero poder encontrar la fuerza que me falta aquí, además de que nos hemos hecho muchas bromas pesadas últimamente

Si unas muy horribles -dijo Tigre nervioso y se sonrojó igual que Pan- hasta afectamos a terceros

¿Algo les pasó? -dijo Song confundida-

No, no, solo vayamos a registrarnos -dijo Pan sonrojada, el grupo comenzó a retirarse un rato viendo la playa con algunos animales, parecía que había llegado muchas visitas y los animales se la pasaban haciendo muchas actividades en familia o solos- vaya que buena playa, parece que es muy buena para la familia

También la playa es un sitio muy romántico para las parejas -dijo Bo sonriendo- en las noches la lujuria se desata y todo tienen sexo con lo que pueda moverse

¿Oíste eso? Tal vez consigas suerte monjita -dijo Bianca sonriendo viendo a Jane- te buscaremos a un fuerte macho

Callate -dijo Jane molesta- no me atraen los machos

¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que podamos volver a ser normales? -dijo Pan confundida-

Ya no falta mucho, unos 17 días a lo mucho -dijo Jane sonriendo- ¿como van con la apuesta?

No quiero echar la sal pero creo que estoy ganado -dijo Tigre sonriendo- Pan hace todas las tareas que yo solía hacer jajaja

No hay tanta diferencia entre lo que hacía y lo que tú hacías gatita -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No te confíes tanto, aun te he puesto cosas fáciles, faltan las difíciles -dijo Tigre sonriendo- ya verás mi osita

Hay mi bebito -dijo Pan sonriendo, Jane y Bianca levantaron una ceja confundidas-

Hay mi gordita -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Bo y Song se rieron un poco, pero a Pan no le hizo gracia-

Hay mi mugrosito -dijo Pan algo irritada pedo sonriendo algo molesta, Bianca y Jane se rieron un poco-

Hay mi brujita -dijo Tigre un poco más molesto-

Hay mi inútil comelon -dijo Pan molesta-

Hay mi babosa tarada -dijo Tigre molesto-

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -Bo y Song se burlaron un poco pero Pan solo se enojo más-

¡Hay mi "chiquito y diminuto"! -Pan gritó molesta señalando a Tigre justo entre sus piernas-

¡Uuuuuuuuuuu tómala! -Bianca y Jane gritaron riendo un poco-

Ajajaja ¡Tómala puto! -dijo Bianca riendo-

¡Si estupido toma un pedazo de tu propia caca! -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¡Si! ... ¿Que? -dijo Bianca confundida viendo a Jane-

¿Acaso se lo viste? -dijo Song sorprendida y Tigre se volvió rojo en toda la cara-

Si y compare tamaños, yo la tenía más grande -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Golpe bajo Pan, golpe bajo -dijo Tigre molesto negando con la cabeza-

Admítelo te la gano por ahora -dijo Bo sonriendo, siguieron caminando, pero escucharon una platica con una hembra algo molesta-

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No hay nada malo! -todos vieron a Iza caminar molesta junto a Hank el cual parecía que iba a llorar- ¡Eres un incompetente Hank! ¡Un estupido!

Perdón, perdón, pensé que había dicho que había algo malo, no pensé que terminaríamos aquí cerrados por una semana por error de datos -dijo Hank nervioso- jamás pensé que costaba tantos miles venir hasta este lugar y venimos solo solo...

Solo por falsa alarma, por falsos ataques de un bandido acuático, lógico era invención de los niños Hank, eres un completo estupido -dijo Iza molesta- me dijiste que algo malo estaba pasando aquí y mandaste a Misaki a decírmelo, jamás me dijeron que se trataba de una leyenda estupida como el bandido acuático

Iza, Hank -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

¡Tu dicelo estupido! -Iza empujó a Hank haciendo que cayera frente a ellos-

Ajajaja veran...-dijo Hank nervioso y riendo un poco- es que venimos por...

Porque nos dijeron que habían problemas aquí, problemas con bandidos que usaban el agua pero cuando llegamos aquí el muy estupido de Hank lo aparto por una semana, no trajo dinero pensando que nos pagarían bien y cuando llegamos aquí resultó que todo era una invención, no hay ataque o ladrones, todo fue una invención de los niños, ahora no tenemos dinero ni para volver solo podemos estar aquí comiendo -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Hank el cual parecía que iba a llorar-

Entonces...¿están atrapados aquí? -dijo Pan confundida-

No tanto, el hotel que según pidió ayuda está bajo el control del clan Shiba, pero no podemos volver por un tiempo en lo que la carta llega, la cual llegará hasta dentro de tres días -dijo Iza calmada- es lo peor que puede pasar

Hoy sí que malo, estar varios días en un hotel con spa, comida buffet, playa, bikinis y todo sin pagará, es el infierno -dijo Jane molesta y con un tono sarcástico-

Si ya se como se ve y suena...pero tenemos trabajo por hacer ya que el señorito no puedo tener los pantalones puestos no sabe hacer bien el trabajo al que se le asignó -dijo Iza molesta-

¿Por cuanto más me lo vas a seguir repitiendo? -dijo Hank molesto-

Hasta que me quede sin lengua -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Hank-

Es mi imaginación ¿o ellos parecen un matrimonio viejo? -dijo Tigre confundido y todos asintieron, después de un rato todos estaban entrando a cuatros de hotel, Pan, Iza, Bianca yJane entraron al cuarto de Iza dejando a Hank en el pasillo-

Bien .cual es el gran problema que tienes? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Escuchen desde que Hinata se volvió Hank...el...ha...tenido visitas femeninas todas las tardes -dijo Iza algo irritada- todos los días llega una hembra diferente, y aveces huelo que.,.bueno

Les hace una revisión interna con el pene -dijo Jane irritada e Iza asintió-

Sin parar -dijo Iza molesta-

Bueno eso no me sorprenden cuando yo salía con Hinata ella era insaciable, no paraba siempre quería -dijo Pan calmada- fuera celó o no, Hank no sería diferente

Quiero pensar que Hank solo está pasando por un cambio hormonal no controlado pero eso sí suena algo serio -dijo Bianca calmada-

Si tu al menos tenías un poquito de control cuando fumabas -dijo Pan calmada- como sea ¿que quieres que hagamos?

No lo sé, no lo sé, por alguna razón me irrita un poco y me hace enojar tanto que solo quiero ir a patearle en los bajos -dijo Iza molesta-

Creo tener una mejor idea -dijo Jane sonriendo- ¿Pan recuerdas cuando Tigresa se puso celosa cuando hablaste con aquella felina en la playa?

Si...la pobre jamás volvió a ver con su ojo izquierdo -dijo Pan nerviosa- al menos ya puede moverlo y prometió no demandarme -todas la vieron sorprendidas y un poco confundidas-

Como sea, Iza, ¿recuerdas cuando Hinata se enojo y te colgó de los calzones cuando saliste de tu cuarto con una loba blanca más joven que ella y en bata? -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Si...sentí que ese día iba a perder mi tesoro más grande, tuve que usar una dona de tela y algodón para sentarme por un mes -dijo Iza deprimida-

Bueno ¿cual es el punto en común de todos? -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Estaban celosas...por que estábamos hablando con una mujer diferente -dijeron Pan e Iza sorprendidas-

Ahí está -dijo Jane sonriendo- Iza dices que Hank estaba rodeado por muchas mujeres y ni un solo día está sola o sin compañía de alguna de tus amigas, Pan tu y Tigre tuvieron un momento íntimo que solo pasa entre ustedes, entres ustedes y nadie más, es más ustedes no han definido su relación de momento, ninguno pero ¿qué tal...si...hay una tercera que se mete?

Esto podría ser otra manera de ganar y vengarnos en el proceso -dijo Pan sonriendo de forma maligna- usaremos eso a nuestro favor, nos vengaremos por cómo nos han tratado todos estos años

Y si no hacen algo malo podremos usar el truco de el me golpea -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien Jane tu conmigo, Bianca tu con Tigre

Descuida cuando terminemos con ellos hasta saldrán suplicando por deshacer este cambio y nosotras ganaremos -dijo Bianca sonriendo y sacando sus garras, mientras tanto en el cuarto del hotel Tigre estaba viendo por la ventana sonriendo sintiendo el aire y extendió sus brazos escuchando como sus músculos se relajaban un poco-

Bien como sabes soy una mujer...hombre de pocos gustos, pero este hotel y aire siento que me hacen bien, ya quiero ir a relajarme un rato y tratar de entender mi cuerpo -se giro y vio la cama algo abultada con la figura de una mujer en ella- ¿ya te vas a dormir? ¿Tienes sueño Pan? -quito la sabana y vio a Bianca acostada en la cama de lado y totalmente desnuda- ¿que?

Hola papuchongo ¿quieres diversión? -dijo Bianca sonriendo acostada de lado y levemente sonrojada mostrando su cuerpo desnudo-

Oh rayos le gusto a la loca -dijo Tigre desanimado- ¿Bianca que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás desnuda? -Tigre estaba sonrojado levemente y Bianca se sentó en la cama-

Bueno es porque esta playa es para el sexo y también toda mujer quiere tener algo de acción aquí -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se levanto y sujeto el cuello de Tigre, lo acaricio en la cabeza con sus dedos un poco lento mientras se acercaba mientras la puerta se abrió un poco si hacer ruido-

Bien ya comenzaron -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Oye espera Bianca...es que..,Pan y yo...estamos...en algo...nuevo es que estoy...tratando de...de...de...y eso se siente rico -dijo Tigre nervioso, Bianca ronroneo un poco mientras frotaba sus enormes senos sobre el cuerpo de Tigre y Tigre solo se sonrojó un poco sintiendo que su cara ardía un poco-

¿Qué pasa? Grandulón, acaso ¿jamás habías estado con una de tu especie? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- vamos prueba lo prohibido

Es que yo...es que...yo Pan...Gucci -Tigre estaba nervioso y sintió como las piernas de Bianca frotaban un poco con su cuerpo, Pan estaba comenzando a enojarse un poco y suspiro, abrió la puerta sonriendo y entró-

Hola Tigre, encontré algunas actividades que podemos hacer -dijo Pan sonriendo y luego Tigre se asustó dejando sus ojos en blanco mientras Bianca sonrió de forma inocente- ¡¿Tigre que estas haciendo?!

¡Pan! ¡Esto yo...juro...que no...es lo que...parece! -Tigre grito nervioso y Bianca se tapo la boca evitando reír, pero Pan se giró y se sujeto la boca evitando su risa-

 _¡No te rías! ¡No te rías! -_ Pan se lo repetía en la mente riendo un poco- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que es lo que no lo que parece?! ¡Yo entró y te encuentro en un momento íntimo con tu amante!

¡Ella no es mi amante! -Tigre grito un poco molesto mientras Bianca se vestía con una baja de baño y sonrió- espera Pan...es que yo..ella...yo...

Bueno nos vemos después Grandulón, por cierto tal vez seas nuevo siendo macho pero bien que te sabes mover -dijo Bianca sonriendo y le sujeto el trasero a Tigre apretándolo justo en una nalga-

¡¿Que?! -Tigre grito nervioso mientras Bianca salió y le guiñó el ojo a Pan-

Oooh conque no pasó nada...-dijo Pan sonriendo apretando las cejas tratando de parecer molesta pero no podía evitar reír- tu...eres...un maldito...-Pan tomó de la cama su vara dorada y la levantó cubriéndola de energía- ¡Infiel! -Pan grito sonriendo y le dio un golpe a Tigre con el símbolo de forma vertical y directa en la cabeza haciendo que le apareciera un chichón en la cabeza- ¡eres un tonto! ¡Grosero! ¡Feo! ¡Burro! ¡Rallado sucio cochino! -Pan gritaba golpeando a Tigre en la cabeza y lo dejó un rápido hasta que salió del cuarto, se alejó un poco y se topó con las hembras- Ji...-Pan sonrió y las demás hembras también-

¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! -las hembras se comenzaron a reír un poco -

Por un momento pensé que en verdad se iba a orinar! ¡Que risa! -dijo Pan riendo-

Tuve que darle mi toque personal -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero de veras ¿viste su cara?

Casi le provocas el infarto -dijo Jane riendo un poco- bien uno menos, falta el otro mujeriego

Y yo sé bien qué hay que hacer -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando una pequeña bolsa con monedas, más tarde Hank estaba caminando junto a Bo en la playa y pasaron por un pequeño puente-

Haaaf esto es asqueroso, Iza no me quiere ni hablar -dijo Hank preocupado-

Bueno es que siendo sinceros no debiste meterte con todas esas mujeres, sabes cómo suele ser Iza con su comportamiento -dijo Bo calmado-

Es que solo han sido tres, muchas hembras vienen a verme pero las rechazo normalmente, sólo Lucy, Luceli y una hembra de leopardo, esas fueron las únicas lo juro por mi honor, pero ella no quiere escucharme y si huele fluidos vaginales de hembras diferentes eso es por culpa de la doctora Sarenji y su extraño experimento de fluidos vaginales -dijo Hank molesto-se le derramaron en la oficina y apresar de que limpie el olor hormonal no se va

¿Y se lo has tratado de explicar? -dijo Bo calmado- ¿O has tratado de hacer que alguien lo confirme?

No m quiere ni ver -dijo Hank deprimido- y más aún porque arruine su cita de anoche

¿Ella tuvo una cita? -dijo Bo confundido-

Si con un lobo que acababa de conocer, yo fui la tercera rueda -dijo Hank deprimido- después te lo cuento -los dos vieron como Iza se acercaba caminando con cuidado y se detuvo al verlos, solo cambió su mirada y se giró para apoyarse en la barra de seguridad del puente, Hank se rascó la cabeza un poco nervioso-

Anda ve -dijo Bo calmado-

¿Que? Para ¿que? Ella me odia -dijo Hank preocupado-

No te odia, ella te quiere mucho, anda ve, dile algo, si se quedó es porque quiere hablar contigo -dijo Bo sonriendo- invítala a una cena a una cita

Esta bien haré lo que pueda -dijo Hank sonriendo, se acercó sonriendo y camino despacio- hola Iza -Iza lo vio gruñendo un poco- hay que mirada que mata yo...

Escucha Hank -dijo Iza molesta y Hank se preparó para lo peor- lo siento

¿Eh? -dijo a Hank sorprendido- ¿que dijiste?

Tonto, dije lo siento -dijo Iza molesta- escucha tu no estabas preparado para estos trabajos tan importantes y yo...te exigí como si tuvieras experiencia, debí entender tu punto, tonto, bobo, sin experiencia, sencillo, cabeza hueca peor que los diputados actuales que no distinguen entre un metro y un kilómetro y no saben hablar lenguas extranjeras, para resumirlo eres un total incompetente

Ah...y el punto ¿cual era? -dijo Hank molesto y sonriendo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Debí apoyarte y ayudarte más, no regañarte, lo siento y entiendo si quieres tener citas con otras hembra al fin y al cabo nosotros solo somos amigos -dijo Iza sonriendo pero a Hank eso le sonó mal y escuchó como si un cristal se rompiera-

Aaah...claro...si -dijo Hank sonriendo nervioso- pero sabes...estaba pensando...quizás estábamos molestos el uno con el otro porque...no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, entonces estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos tener un cita

¿Una cita? -dijo Iza molesta y Bo sonrió igual que Hank- ¿como la cita que me hechaste a perder ayer? -Hank y Bo se sorprendieron quedando desanimados-

Yo pago -dijo Hank sonriendo- oh...espera el hotel paga...aaah y será en el comedor más costoso té lo juro, será para que me perdones

¿Como se que no soy a la unica que invitaste? -dijo Iza molesta- que cuando me de cuenta no tratarás de embarazarme

Ah...no, no, no, para mí tú eres la única, solo nosotros, sin sexo, solo romance, serás a la única que vea sin otra más -dijo Hank sonriendo e Iza pasó sus manos por la espalda mientras Jane y Bianca vieron como movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo-

Es la señal, ahora Pan -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Pan asintió y vio a una leona, una pantera y una loba gris usando unos bikinis ajustados y cortos-

Bien señoritas es su turno, por favor vayan con el tigre de ahí y díganle lo siguiente -dijo Pan sonriendo, las hembras asintieron y fueron caminando hacia Hank-

Entonces ¿que dices? -dijo Hank sonriendo- ¿aceptas tener una cita conmigo esta noche?

Esta bien, pero espero mucho de ti, cena, baile y demás, quiero que me vuelvas loquita -dijo Iza sonriendo y Hank asintió sonriendo-

Oye Hank -Hank reaccionó y vio a la leona, a la loba y a la pantera correr hacia Hank-

¿Son amigas tuyas? -dijo Iza confundida-

No...yo -dijo Hank nervioso pero las hembras se acercaron y lo abrazaron de donde pudieran ya fuera e sus brazos o cuello- oigan ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Haaaay no me digas papucho ¿que te olvidaste de nuestra cita de hoy? -dijo la pantera sonriendo sonrojada-

Que cruel, dijiste que estaríamos conmigo primero y antes de la pantera -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Oye vamos Hank, te conseguí a las hembras que querías para que tuvieras una cita conmigo esta noche -dijo la leona sonrojada-

Aaah conque yo sería la única cita de esta noche ¿no? -dijo Iza molesta- que mentiroso

¡¿Que?! ¡Iza no! ¡A ellas no las conozco! -grito Hank nervioso-

Hay que cruel, tu dijiste que te querías divertir esta noche, dos felinas y dos lobas eso quieras -dijo la leona molesta- tu dijiste voy a tratar de montarme a una loba blanca de ojos cafés muy ingenua así que terminando con ella quiero una orgia tambien

Si formamos el harem que quieras Hank -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Ya no pudimos esperar hasta esta noche así que vámonos todos -dijo la loba sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Iza espera no sé qué están diciendo estas mujeres! -grito Hank sorprendido y asustado-

No importa ya, Hank eres un ser despreciable, un pervertido y no quiero que teme acerques de nuevo sucio -dijo Iza molesta y con una mirada fría-

¡Espera déjame que te explique! -Hank grito nervioso y se trató de acercar poco Iza le dio una mirada de frialdad-

 _Jodete_ -pensó Iza molesta y Hank se quedó quieto y asustado-

Pareciera que me dijo...jodete con la mirada -dijo Hank deprimido, Bo noto como las hembras se retiraron sonriendo y riendo dejándolo solo, Iza solo corrió y se escondió detrás de una roca viendo a las hembras-

Ajajaja cayo, perfecto -dijo Jane sonriendo- bien plan Iza

Aquí tiene lo que les prometimos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, les entró a las hembras un par de monedas de plata a cada una y ellas se fueron retirando sonriendo- fue un placer hacer tratos con ustedes señoritas

Bien Hank cayó pero me siento mal por el -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No importa, ahora haremos que sus vidas sean duras y cuando salgan de esta isla desearan jamás habernos provocado -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras Tigre y Hank estaban deprimidos viendo al suelo-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Iza se venga**_

Las hembras se estaban riendo un poco después de unos días todos seguían en la isla esperando a poder salir de ahí con una nueva relación o poder descubrir sus nuevos sentimientos pero al parecer las hembras estaban más dedicadas a hacer lucir a los machos como los malos y a vengarse de todos los males que les hicieron como hembras, esa noche Pan, Iza, Bianca y Jane estaban riendo un poco tomando unos tragos-

Jajaja hubieran visto su mirada, justo cuando entro al cuarto y gritó Tigre ¿qué haces? Jajaja pensé que se orinaría del miedo -dijo Pan riendo ella usaba un bikini verde jade una pieza con el ombligo y espalda descubiertos- Gracias por la ayuda Bianca

De nada, me gusta ha dar desnuda y más haciendo sufrir a los machos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella usaba un bikini de dos piezas de color azul claro, usaba un sostén azul estilo deportivo con bandas en los hombros y una pantaleta amplia- aún no puedo creer que los salvavidas estupidos me hagan usar este bikini, el anterior era muy atrevido y lindo

No, era súper erotico y atrevido -dijo Pan calmada-

 _ **Flashback-**_ Pan sonrió y estiró su cuerpo, estiró sus brazos y luego se quitó una toalla que enrollaba su cuerpo, cuando lo mostró estaba usando el traje de baño verde-

Aaah que lindo día perfecto para relajarse, tomar algo de sol y agua -dijo Pan sonriendo, extendió la toalla en el suelo y se recostó sobre ella, y se relajó-

Tienes razón hoy es un buen día para tomar el sol -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella usaba unos lentes de sol, usaba un bikini rojo de dos piezas, sostén y pantaleta, extendió una silla de playa y detrás de ella colocó una sombrilla mientras se quitaba los lentes y comenzó a leer un libro- aaah que bueno hace tiempo que tomaba vacaciones

Ja los macho piensan que pueden hacer nuestro trabajo mucho mejor que nosotras -dijo Pan sonriendo- nuestro trabajo es algo insoportable

Si un día vi tanto número que lo juro po dios que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía números y palabra -dijo Iza cansada- pensé que iba a vomitar

Ya ni lo digas -dijo Jane cansada, ella usaba una flor en su oreja derecha, extendió una silla en la arena y se quitó la toalla mostrando un bikini de sostén sin tiras de una sola pieza con pantaleta con mini falda a los lados- aaaahn que rico descanso, ser monjita y estar sonriendo atendiendo a muchos aldeanos es exhausto, los machos ahora me parecen estupidos, ellos realmente están convencidos de que nos pueden ganar en esto

Lo mismo pienso, nosotras hemos trabajado por años ya tenemos un merecido descansado y sus trabajos no son duros como pensé -dijo Iza sonriendo siguiendo con su libro- tuve que entrenar a algunos soldados novatos y no fue tan duro

Yo tuve que atender el orfanato dándoles comida, dinero, también fui a varios servicios y dejé que las niñas me maquiñaran y me peinaran como si fuera una muñeca -dijo Pan sonriendo- la verdad fue divertido y un poco lindo, no se porque Tigresa se quejaba de eso

Lo se, Boa se quejaba todo el tiempo que llegaba cansada y por tanto trabajo, y pensé cual trabajo ella de seguro lo pensó todo o lo invento -dijo Jane calmada-

Ya señoritas, ya no importa -dijo Iza sonriendo- venimos a aquí para relajarnos un poco no pensemos en eso sujetos

Iza tiene razón hay que relajarnos y picar unos machos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si Bianca tiene..-dijo Pan sonriendo y giró para ver a Bianca- ¡WOOAAAAAAAA! -Pan gritó sonrojada mientras se giró sorprendida, Iza y Jane se sonrojaron mientras estaban sonriendo nerviosas- Bianca...Bianca...tu ropa...aaagh

¿Que tiene mi ropa? -dijo Bianca confundida, ella usaba un bikini de dos piezas pero su bikini era estilo micro, dos ligadas togas sujetando sus senos de pequeños triángulos sobre sus pezones donde sus pezones eran marcados y la aurolea del pezon sobresalía del triángulo negro, su pantaleta era casi hecha por hilos de verdad con una tanga ajustada a la vagina y trasero mostrando la forma de su vagina, para ellos solo una forma de llamarlo-

Un taparrabos -dijeron Pan, Iza y Jane sonrojadas y avergonzadas-

¿Que tiene de malo? Esta súper sexy y también me lo dieron en descuento, siempre quise usar uno como este pero como era macho no podía usarlo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Es muy revelador hasta te veo el hígado -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Que desvergonzado y súper erotico -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Bianca deberías ponerte algo más...que cubra asta tu trasero -dijo Jane sonrojada y sonriendo, las hembras asintieron-

Hay tranquilas chicas esto es muy bueno, me siento sexy -dijo Bianca sonriendo, una toalla le cayo en cima y una pantera se acercó a ella sujetándola de los hombros- ¿Que haces?

Disculpe señorita pero tiene que venir conmigo su traje es muy revelador para un ambiente familiar como este -dijo la hembra calmada-

¡Oiga espere este traje me gusta mucho! -Bianca gritó sorprendida mientras era empujada y obligada a cambiarse- _**fin**_ **del flashback-**

Si pero aún siento que me toquetearon mucho -dijo Bianca calmada-

Tú te lo buscaste -dijo Jane sonriendo- ¿que deberíamos hacer esta noche? Digo los machos deben estar conspirando contra nosotras ahora, debemos atacar primero y luego castrarlos -dijo Jane sonriendo- hay que convertirlos en eunucos

¡Wooooo nooooo! ¡Noooooo! -las hembras gritaron sorprendidas y asustadas-

Jane no digas eso, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, demente -dijo Bianca nerviosa- escuchen chicas, he estado pensando que debemos planear el siguiente movimiento

Perón ¿dejando fuera lo de dejarlos como eunucos? Porque a Hank le hace falta hasta se sentiría más cómodo -dijo Iza calmada-

No, y no piensen en eso -dijo Bianca calmada- bien escuchen ya que estamos aquí debemos pensar ¿que creen que haríamos en estas situaciones? Yo opino espiar en vestidores

Untar filtro solar a cada hembra que lo pida y luego ocurra un desastre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡Ser violadas por un pulpo! -Jane gritó sonriendo y las hembras se vieron entre ellas-

Creo que ya fue suficiente alcohol por hoy -dijo Pan preocupada quitándole la bebida de las manos- hmmm espiar...loción...jeeeee -Pan sonrió de forma maligna apareciendo su rostro en negro- ¿alguien quiere partir sandías? Y por sandias quiero decir las cabezas de Tigre y Hank

Con gusto -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando una espada de madera de Kendo-

Yo me apunto -dijo Bianca sonriendo sonando sus nudillos-

Quiero hacerlo con un pulpo -dijo Jane sonriendo acostada sobre la mesa llenándola con su saliva, al día siguiente Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban avanzando por la playa-

Aaaah no puedo creer que las hembras estén en nuestra contra, es decir ¿que habremos hecho para merecer este castigo? -dijo Hank preocupado, él usaba un short blanco con camisa negra y roja abierta del pecho mostrando los músculos-

No lo sé somos adorables -dijo Bo confundido-

Animo muchachos no se den por vencidos, debemos ganar esta apuesta, el reto es sobrevivir como podamos -dijo Tigre calmado- sean valientes -el usaba una camisa negra con short rojo-

No puedo ser valiente mientras las hembras están pensando en nuestro fin, estoy seguro de que saldrán de algún lugar y nos harán sufrir mucho -dijo Hank nervioso- aaa Iza se vengará, Iza se vengará y muy feo

Fuerza, Hank, fuerza -dijo Tigre cansado y comenzó a abofetear a Hank en la cara- vamos se valiente, se valiente, debes dejar que te ayude -en vez de golpearlo con la palma comenzó a golpearlo con los puños en la cara-

¡Ya déjalo Tigre! -gritó Bo nervioso-

Huy perdón -dijo Tigre sorprendido y soltó a Hank dejando que se sujetara la cara adolorido- entonces ¿que sugieres que hagamos? Debemos hacer algo

No se me ocurre nada, ahora mismo ellas tienen la ventaja, si intentamos hacer algo aunque sea de mínimo riego seres acusados de pervertidos -dijo Bo preocupado- ¿que hacemos?

Podemos acusarlas de un crimen de acoso -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

No funcionaría, en cualquier caso ellas serían la victima no el criminal -dijo Bo molesto-

¿Y las emparejamos con tipos con los que no quieren salir? -dijo Hank sonriendo- Ya saben citas a ciega

Eso podría servir pero se darían cuenta, además no sabemos si sienten atracción por machos -dijo Bo confundido-

Oh la siente, de hecho Iza salió con un tipo hace unos días -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿De verdad? ¿Y como lo sabes? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Porque fui a su cita para vigilarla y ver que no le pasara nada malo -dijo Hank sonriendo- claro el tipo no tiene dinero o músculos, yo le gano y más por este nuevo paquete entre mis piernas, el punto es que Iza siente atracción por un macho, y viéndolo de una nueva forma es sucio y retorcido

Espera eso es, Hank tiene razón -dijo Bo sonriendo- si las hembras sienten atracción por machos entonces hay que emparejarlas con machos un no les gusten, irán a citas feas h entonces ha tendremos ventaja

No se si me guste la idea de Pan saliendo con otro -dijo Tigre confundido-

Tigre ¿quieres ser humillado e ir diciendo que Pan te gano? ¿Que tuviste las oportunidades de vencerla y no lo hiciste? -dijo Bo calmado-

Bueno es si es un buen punto -dijo Tigre preocupado- bueno está bien pero solo porque no quiero ser lastimado hoy y ser llevado a una clínica

Descuiden tengo una buena idea y no creo que necesitemos una cita a ciega -dijo Bo sonriendo, después de un rato los machos estaban buscando a las hembras y las vieron reunidas, Bianca tomó una tabla para surfear y fue al máximo para comenzar a nadar y a practicar con su tabla- parece que Bianca estará ocupada

Miren parece que Iza y Pan se la están pasando bien -dijo Tigre sonriendo- bien sugiere todo con sutileza esperen aquí -Tigre se acercó a las hembras y las dos asintieron-

Bien tu turno recuerda se sexy -dijo Pan sonriendo- pero si le tocas el pito a Tigre te cortó un dedo

Tranquila no le tocaré nada -dijo Iza asustada, sonrió de forma nerviosa y Pan se levanto para retirarse dejándole una botella de filtro solar- hola Tigre, ¿que haces aquí?

Bueno solo quería hablar con Pan pero bueno contigo también me conformo -dijo Tigre sonriendo- mira es que todos vamos a un bar

Antes de que digas algo ¿me puedes poner filtro solar en la espalda? -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella estaba acostada en la toalla sobre su estómago- vamos Tigre no quiero quemarme la piel

¿Yo? Bueno es que...bueno es que...esto es muy repentino -dijo Tigre nervioso-

No es repentino ¿no puedes hacerle un favor a una amiga y ya? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Esta bien -dijo Tigre nervioso, solo tomó la botella y vació el contenido en sus manos, vio un fluido espeso y amarillo, lo batió en sus manos y comenzó a untarlo en la espalda de Iza con sus manos, sintió lo largo de la espalda de Iza, pasó por sus amplias caderas y luego pasó por sus axilas-

Hmmm mmm aaahn Tigre tienes unas buenas manos, fuertes y duras -dijo Iza sonriendo y soltando un ligero gemido, Tigre estaba nervioso y sonrojado-

 _Uuuuaaaaa ¿que rayos me pasa? Se supone que esto es solo un favor a una amiga...y sin embargo me esta pasando lo mismo que me pasó con Pan en el baño_ -pensó Tigre nervioso viendo que tenía una ereccion más marcada entre sus piernas- _cálmate, cálmate, esto es solo un favor, no es nada del otro mundo, pero...pero...pero no puedo evitar sentir que mi cuerpo se calienta cuando la toco_ -pensó más nervioso al ver el trasero y cola de Iza, pechos grandes, cuerpo delgado, espalda ligeramente ancha con brazos fuertes pero no marcados, caderas amplias con su trasero algo grande, pelo blanco y brillante, y una cola esponjosa que meneaba un poco- _demonios esta sexy...está demasiado sexy_

 _Oh jooo parece que lo goza_ -pensó Pan molesta viendo a Tigre desde el otro lado de unos arbustos, ella tenía la mirada ensombrecida con una vena grande marcada en su frente, gruño y solo apretó el tronco de una palmera para terminar destruyendo el tronco-

Ahora -dijo Iza sonriendo y se dio la vuelta mostrando su cuerpo- me lo pondrías en el vientre y hombros? -Tigre solo sintió como su cabeza pasó de naranja a roja escarlata con una nube de vapor saliendole de la cabeza-

Bueno verás...es que...es que...yo bujiiii -dijo Tigre nervioso, el solo apretó más la botella y terminó soltándola, en el aire estaba tratando de atraparla pero la botella y su contenido se vaciaron sobre Iza y su cuerpo- ¡aaaaaah perdón!

¡Tigre ten cuidado! -Iza grito nerviosa y Tigre terminó cayendo sobre ella, Tigre estaba resbalando sobre el cuerpo de Iza, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie pero terminó sujetando sus senos y resbaló sobre ella pasando sus manos sobre el vientre de Iza, siguió bajando hasta que le tocó los muslos- ¡AAAAAHNN! ¡Tigre ten cuidado aaahn! -cerro los ojos mientras Tigre se trató de sujetar de algo pero terminó sujetando la vagina de Iza- ¡AAAAHNNN AANN! -Iza gimió sintiendo la mano de Tigre sobre su vagina, Iza trato de ponerse de pie pero resbaló y cayó sobre Tigre y le atrapó la cara entre los senos-

¡Iza! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Tigre gritó nervioso-

¡No aaahn aannn ¿qué haces?! -Iza seguía gimiendo mientras parecían que trataban de zafarse-

¡¿Tigre Iza que hacen?! -Pan grito sorprendida, salió del arbusto y fue corriendo- ¡Tigre ya suéltala!

¡No puedo estamos cubiertos por aceite no puedo! -Tigre grito tratando de levántese pero cayó de nuevo entre los senos de Iza-

¡Pan ayúdame y quítamelo de encima! -Iza gritó sonrojada-

¡Haya voy! -Pan grito sonrojada y avanzó corriendo pero resbaló con la botella de fluido bronceador y cayó sobre ellos creando otro desastre, Pan estaba sujetando a Tigre del brazo izquierdo entre sus brazos y tenía una de sus piernas entre las suyas rozando su vagina, con Iza pasó lo mismo y parecía que sus senos estaban saliendo del sostén del bikini mientras sujetaban la cabeza de Tigre entre ellos-

¡Aaaa es el infierno de pechos! ¡Es el infierno de senos grandes y grasosos! ¡Pero se siente muy bien y rico! -gritó Tigre sonriendo sonrojado, las hembras trataron de moverse pero las piernas de Tigre presionaban en sus vaginas, Tigre trato de mover sus garras y brazos pero sujeto a ambas de los senos-

¡AAAAAAAHNNAAA! -ambas gimieron un poco fuerte mientras parecía que Tigre les había levantado los senos hasta la altura de su cara, ambas estaban sonrojadas y gemían un poco fuerte, Pan trato de moverse pero su sostén terminó cayéndose igual que el sostén de Iza, Pan trato de levantarse pero cayó de cara y terminó apretando la entrepierna de Tigre con sus senos-

¡Oooooo! -Tigre gritó sorprendido sintiendo los enormes senos de Pan sobre su cuerpo, Iza trato de levantarse pero cayó escurriendo sus senos sobre la cara de Tigre, el pene de Tigre estaba muy efecto y golpeando entre los senos de Pan mientras Iza terminó derrapando y cayó colocado su vagina sobre la boca de Tigre-

¡Aaaaahn! -Iza gritó gimiendo y Tigre abrió la boca dejando que la vagina encajara más- ¡Aaaahn que rico! -Tigre estaba sorprendido mientras Pan tenía sus senos sujetando el miembro de Tigre hasta el punto que el traje de baño estaba mojándose un poco en la punta-

¡Tigre ya basta no te muevas así! -gritó Pan nerviosa-

¡No es mi culpa, -Tigre gritó con fuerza mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo el espectáculo-

Hay...vaya que espectáculo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- nada mal para Tigre

Si...es que esto...es solo por si cambio hormonal eso es todo y todo es un gracioso y lindo accidente -dijo Jane sonrojada-

Maldito -dijo Hank molesto mientras Bo estaba sangrando por la nariz, después de un rato, Pan e Iza estaban algo molestas viendo a Tigre enterrado hasta el cuello frente a ellas mientras ambas tenían puestos sus trajes de baño-

Eeeeeh ¿que es lo que harán conmigo? -dijo Tigre confundido y asustado-

Te quedarás ahí hasta decidamos qué hacer contigo -dijo Pan molesta-

Oh vamos no estuvo tan mal parece que ambas lo disfrutaban -dijo Bianca sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a ambas hembras- y también parece que Tigre estaba por romper su short con ese gran colmillo saliendo de entre sus piernas -eso provocó el sonrojo de Tigre un poco-

¡¿No tienes a otro lado donde molestar?! -gritaron Pan e Iza molestas-

Aaah jajaja que miedo, que miedo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno por otro lado parece que alguien también se excitó por lo visto y luce algo molesto -todos vieron a Hank el parecía que tenía una ereccion y se veía muy molesto- ¿estas celocito?

Un poquito -dijo Hank nervioso- pero no voy a decir que me encanto ver a Iza gemir porque bueno preciosa ya provaste el placer de una hembra jajaj-Hank estaba nervioso pero Iza levantó una ceja molesta, a lo siguiente Hank y Tigre estaban enterrados en la arena hasta el cuello mientras tenían un par de sandías a sus lados, eran cuatro sandías y las cabezas de Hank y Tigre- ¡esperen no pueden hacer esto!

Claro que sí y lo haremos -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras Iza sonrió sujetando una espada de madera para kendo- verán en Japón tienen un juego muy lindo, le tapan los ojos con una banda y luego -Iza gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada aplastando con fuerza una de las sandías derramando su jugo rojo en toda la arena, Tigre y Hank se sorprendieron y se asustaron viendo el contenido rojo mientras Iza sonreía con los ojos oscurecidos y una mancha roja en su mejilla izquierda-

Rompemos la sandía con la espada -dijo Iza sonriendo de una forma tétrica-

Oye, oye, oye, ya fue mucha de esta mier** de estar enojadas, creo que es momento de que todos tomemos un descanso y estemos juntos en paz y armonía -dijo Hank sonriendo y nervioso- así que Iza baja la espada, libera a Tigre y todo estará bien -Isaac gruño sujetando la espada- Iza-chan el sol se está ocultando -levantó las manos abriendo y se acercaba de forma lenta y tranquila- el sol se esta ocultando, el sol se está ocultando nadie podrá hacerte daño -Iza bajo la espada mientras Hank se acercaba extendiendo su mano izquierda tratando de hacer que le diera la espada- tranquila nadie te lastimara, ya no te voy a lastimar

¿Tu lastimarme? -dijo Iza molesta y Hank se puso nervioso-

Recuerda que se acosto con todas tus amigas -dijo Pan sonriendo susurrándole al oído a Iza, Hank se puso nervioso mientras Iza ocultó su cara con el pelo-

¿Qué haces Pan? -dijo Hank nervioso- ella podría...

¿Matarte? -dijo Pan sonriendo y Hank asintió provocando la risa de Pan un poco- si eso quiero ver, vamos Iza él te humillo, te quito tu lugar, tu puesto, tu orgullo y luego se cogio a tu equipo de mujeres mientras a ti te trata como su sirvienta -Iza grupo y sacó sus garras-

Espera, ¡Iza no le hagas caso! -Hank grito asustado- hay presentes, no te pongas loca

¡¿Loca?! ¡¿Ahora yo soy la loca he?! -Iza grito molesta sonriendo mostrando los colmillos- ¡¿Que hay de todas esas noches que te acompañe mientras llorabas por sentirte sola?! ¿Qué hay de las veces en que yo tuve que dejar de ver a otras hembras por una semana porque sentías que te cambiaba por una cualquiera de la calle como tú decías? ¿Fui yo la loca en esa ocasión? ¿O qué tal cuando por accidente te regaron chocolate de un pastel porque te levantaste rápido? ¿Fui yo la loca que le grito y golpeo al camarero? ¿O cuando estabas en tu época de celo y no podías evitar sentirte celosa cada vez que estaba hablando al menos una representante de las aldeas? Dime ¿fui yo la loca? -se acercó sonriendo mientras Hank estaba sorprendido y asustado por su cercanía- dime...

No...no...tu..tu evitabas que yo...-dijo Hank nervioso-

Dilo Hank -dijo Iza sonriendo y luego le sujetó el pene a Hank apretando sus testiculos con fuerza- ¡DILO HANK! ¡¿Tengo razones para actuar como una loca?!

Ok...ok...tu...aaaaaayyy por favor...Iza...no siento mi parte...por favor -dijo Hank nervioso pero Iza apretó más su agarre- aaaaaghh...aaaah hyaaaaa por favor...aaaayyyiii por favor no...aaaagh esta bien...esta bien...si fuiste...calmada...y tranquila...pero nunca una loca:..ya no me castigues

Bien espero que entiendas que no puedes tratarme así por un rato -dijo Iza molesta y lo suelta haciendo que a Hank respirara más tranquilo- te lo paso por ahora pero recuerda que...

Tu eres su sirviente y se podría comer a tu hermana menor -dijo Pan sonriendo e Iza se enojó viendo a Hank-

¡No! ¡No espera! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -Hank grito de miedo y al final del día estaba enterrado en la arena dejando su cabeza únicamente fuera- espera...espera...Iza esto ya es exagerar

Pan por favor si haces esto te juro que el entrenamiento de regreso será el peor de todos -dijo Tigre asustado, Bianca y Jane le taparon los ojos a ambas con un listón blanco y las invierno girar un poco mientras ambas sujetaban espadas de madera-

¡Algo por favor! -grito Hank asustado- ¡Soy muy guapo por favor!

¡Soy muy guapo yo vivo de mi público! -grito Tigre asustado, Pan e Iza gritaron sonriendo levantando los brazos y espadas-

¡UAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA WWWAAAAAAA! -Hank y Tigre gritaron asustados, lanzaron varios golpes y se escucharon como impactaron con Hank y Tigre dejándolos con marcas en la cabeza y algunos chichones por los golpes, después de un rato Iza estaba bebiendo una bebida algo grande con una sombrilla, Pan, Song, Bianca y Jane la estaban viendo sorprendidas viendo como terminaba el vaso completo y lo dejo a un lado-

¡Quiero otra! -gritó Iza molesta, tomaron su vaso y le dejaron otra bebida amarilla- no quiero de fresa, odio la piña -le cambiaron la bebida y le dejaron una de fresa- Gracias

De nada...y si necesitas algo más estoy para servirte -dijo un lobo gris sonriendo-

Hay que lindo...ya lárgate -dijo Iza irritada y el lobo se alejó caminando rápido soltando uno que otro llanto-

Aaaah...Iza creó que deberías tomarlo con más calma...eso precisamente no tiene solo fruta y agua -dijo Pan nerviosa- tiene mucho tequila

Si mira qué tal si...-Jane se acercó con calma tratando de quitarle la bebida pero Iza le gruñó con fuerza, Jane apenas le tocó el vaso e Iza rugió hasta trato de morderla- ¡AAAAAAA! -Jane gritó asustada y sujetó su mano apartándola rápido- ok...ok...nadie toque su vaso

Hay está bien ¿por que estas tan molesta? -dijo Bianca confundida-

¿Lo quieren saber? -dijo Iza molesta y todos asintieron- no lo entenderían, ademas no creo que les interese

Iza te acabas de tomar cinco vasos extra grandes de fruta y tequila y apenas son las diez de la mañana -dijo Song calmada-

Enterraste a Hank y a Tigre en la arena y los golpeaste hasta hacer que les salieron cinco cabezas, creo que es momento de habla preciosa -dijo Pan nerviosa e Iza bajo el vaso-

Esta bien...esta bien..hip, hay la tequila si me golpeo...hip bueno como bien saben Hank me quito mi puesto como maestra del palacio Shiba, se coje a todas las mujeres, se giró y montó a mis amigas...y también me trata como su esclava -Iza gruñó y rompió el vaso al apretarlo con su mano- huuuf bueno en una misión que se supone tenía que hacer Hinata a mi me mandaron y conocí ah...ah..un -Iza se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada-

¿A un que? ¿Que viste? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Bueno...es que conocí...a un lobo macho -dijo Iza avergonzada, las hembras la vieron confundidas y se acercaron más-

¿Sí y que tiene? ¿Acaso el...? -dijo Song confundida- ¿te gusta? -Iza levantó las oreja sonrojada y sus ojos se volvieron de espiral-

Ah..yo bueno -dijo Iza nerviosa-

¡Te gusta un macho! -Bianca, Jane y Pan gritaron sorprendidas e Iza se cubrió los labios con un dedo pidiendo que se quedaran calladas-

Sshhh sshhhh -Iza estaba haciendo ruidos para que se quedaran callados pero las tres estaban sonrojadas- chicas por favor cállense esto es importante

Pero es que...esto no puede ser...pensé que estabas enamorada de Hank -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿como es posible?

Bueno, es que...pensé que me gustaba Hinata...y cuando se volvió Hank encontró muchas formas de herirme -dijo Iza deprimida-

Bueno eso es cierto, desde que Hinata es macho ha estado un poco extraño -dijo Bianca calmada- eso de que se monte a tus amigas es nuevo

La verdad no debería sorprenderse, incluso cuando era hembra, Hinata siempre fue...¿como decirlo? -dijo Pan nerviosa- ella siempre insaciable sexualmente

Muchas hembras viven un celo solitario, incluso para mi es difícil contenerme estando cerca de un macho y más aun en celo -dijo Song calmada- pero los machos son peores

Si somos máquinas reproductivas -dijo Bianca calmada- me era muy difícil contener la emoción cerca de una hembra

Si se notaba que te controlabas -dijo Jane celosa- ¿que te hizo?

Bueno el verlo estar con todas una por una me hizo sentir molesta, cada vez que lo veía salir con una hembra lo quería moler a golpes, pero entonces apareció Tomoe y...bueno me hizo sentir...emocionada de nuevo -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Conque se llama Tomoe ¿he? -dijo Bianca sonriendo e Iza se rascó la cabeza-

¿Y Tomoe es un...? -dijo Pan confundida-

Es un lobo y tiene unos hermosos ojos morados -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Vaya parece que la lobita encontró algo bueno -dijo Song sonriendo e Iza sonrió- ¿y qué pasó? ¿Por que estas molesta con Hank?

Tomoe y yo tuvimos una cita hace unos días, Hank se metió y nos arruinó la noche -dijo Iza molesta- todo comenzó hace días

 _ **Recuerdo de Iza.-**_ Iza estaba en su recámara peinando su pelo dejándolo liso y bien peinado, estaba aún en ropa interior y revisó su armario para encontrar un grupo de roba femenina, se sorprendió un poco, se vistió primero con una camisa azul de mangas corta, parecía que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, se colocó un kimono negro rojizo con mangas largas con borde rojo, tenía flores doradas dibujadas en el cuerpo y mangas con una cinta azul en la cintura, solo se vio y notó su figura un poco-

Iza necesito tu ayuda -dijo Hank calmado entrando al cuarto de Iza y la vio- vaya...

Oye...que antes fuera un macho y ahora una hembra no significa que puedas entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar -dijo Iza algo irritada-

Si perdón...es que vaya..yo necesitaba..ayuda con una comida -dijo Hank confundida- es que vaya

¿Porque tantos "vaya"? ¿Que quieres un dulce? -dijo Iza confundida, se colocó frente al espejo y comenzó a ver el maquillaje- lo bueno que llegas necesito una ayuda para el maquillaje no tengo idea de que hago

Claro a ver -dijo Hank calmado, se acercó e Iza se sentó en una silla mientras Hank comenzó a maquillarla, Iza tenía una ligera sombra en los párpados y los labios pintados de rojo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- lista..vaya...estas, estas...hoy vaya

Basta de vayas -dijo Iza calmada y se levantó- Gracias por la ayuda Hank, pero tengo una salida con Tomoe

¿Tomoe? ¿Vas a a salir con el? -dijo Hank algo molesto- ¿no crees que estás saliendo mucho con el?

No, es mi amigo y tú sabes bien como pasó el tiempo -dijo Iza calmada, solo se dio la vuelta tomando algo de dinero y salió por el pasillo mientras Hank la seguía- tengo una salida Hank

Lo sé, lo sé, solo que siento que podría ser peligroso para ti, digo casi no sabemos nada de el, y mi instinto me dice que podría ser peligroso -dijo Hank calmado-

¿Que instinto? Tu no ya no lo tienes siendo macho -dijo Iza calmada y Hank suspiro-

Bueno el punto es que no puedo dejarte ir sola -dijo Hank calmado- iré contigo

No, tu te quedas aquí yo iré a ver a Tomoe -dijo Iza calmada- ademas tienes mucho trabajo que hacer -Hank se quedó algo molesto mientras Iza solo se fue caminando, más tarde en la noche Tomoe estaba afuera de un restaurante usando un pantalón blanco con una camisa azul oscura de borde rojo y unas sandalias-

Tomoe hola -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿te hice esperar?

No, acabo de llegar -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y se sonrojó al ver a Iza- vaya estas...hermosa

Gracias -Iza se sonrojó y se tocó una mejilla- _¿He que me pasa? ¿Por que me siento contenta con que me diga eso?_ -pensó nerviosa- bien ¿que tienes planeado hoy?

Bueno pensaba invitarte a cenar una comida de cinco estrellas -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- pero es que es algo...

Cara y refinada -dijo Iza sonriendo- descuida no soy ese tipo de chica que tienes que impresionar con una comida Gourmet, lo que tú quieras esta bien

¿De verdad? Bueno...es que pensaba...más en una cena en el campo, solo nosotros dos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ven conmigo -la tomo de la mano con calma y la guió por la aldea, notó cómo iban a una pequeña colina donde solían entrenar, hizo unas ramas a un lado y mostró un árbol con una mesa y una canasta con comida-

Hay Tomoe esto es lindo -dijo Iza sonriendo, se acercó y vio como la mesa tenía sillas altas para los dos, Tomoe le abrió la silla a Iza y ella se sentó, Tomoe se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a sacar cosas de la canasta- hmmmm huele delicioso

Si, Gracias lo cocine yo mismo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- te presento un poco de arroz, tortas hamburguesas de carne de tofu, un guisado especial de carne de ganso y pedazos de hongos medicinales -cólico diferente platillos frente a Iza dejándola sorprendida- y también algo de té verde de una hierba de menta, muy buena para la garganta -Iza estaba sorprendida oliendo todo-

Vaya puedo sentir el aroma huele realmente increíble, ¿tú lo cocinaste? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si todo, en mi antigua casa yo tenía que cocinar para todos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- con el tiempo y mucha práctica logré cocinar de forma decente y luego seguí estudiando aquí

Bueno hay que aprovechar antes de que se enfríe -dijo Iza sonriendo, tomo un poco y lo provo sonriendo- vaya realmente está sabroso -siguió comiendo mientras Tomoe sonrió-

Sabes quiero darte las gracias -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

¿Las gracias? ¿Las gracias por que? -dijo Iza confundida-

Por salvarnos, estábamos por darnos por vencidos y tú apareces en mi camino dejándome sorprendido -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- nos diste un terreno un hogar más, y nos alejaste de todos los que nos querían hacer daño, nos salvaste -Iza sonrió y se rascó la cabeza-

No fue nada Tomoe, es que...bueno no podía dejarlos así, quería ayudarlos -dijo Iza sonriendo- no me gustan las injusticias

Ya veo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- dime cosas de ti, ¿que te gusta? ¿Que te disgusta?

Bueno...yo soy una híbrido de tigre y lobo -dijo Iza sonriendo- mi madre fue una tigresa y mi padre un lobo, tengo 26 años y tengo una hermana menor

Vaya una híbrida, yo también lo soy, soy mitad zorro y mitad lobo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Si verás mis ojos son de zorro igual que mis orejas pero el resto es de lobo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- también soy un buen cantante

Y un excelente cocinero -dijo Iza sonriendo- me gustaría escucharte cantar, hasta podríamos cantar juntos

¿También cantas? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Si una muy buena así como bailarina -dijo Iza sonriendo- ven te reto a bailar -se levanto un poco y Tomoe estaba por levantarse pero Hank corrió junto a ellos-

Hola amigos -dijo Hank sonriendo- vaya que coincidencia -saludó con una mano mientras se sentaba en la silla de Iza- ¿que hacen?

Teníamos un momento entre nosotros -dijo Tomoe intranquilo- ¿quien eres?

Soy el compañero de Iza, Hank Shiba -dijo Hank sonriendo- vaya ¿que es esto? ¿Sopa de pato? Iza no puedes comer esto te dan gases fuertes

¿Que? -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

¡No es cierto! -dijo Iza nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Hank comenzó a tomar la sopa-

Esta rica, bien ¿como va la cita? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Estábamos por ir a bailar -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Si y ya nos vamos -dijo Iza algo irritada tomando la mano de Tomoe- Tomoe vámonos

Genial voy con ustedes -dijo Hank sonriendo, Iza y Tomoe solo vieron a Hank detrás de ellos y se acercó colocándose en medio de ambos mientras los abrazaba- bueno y Tomoe dime ¿has matado a alguien?

¿Que? Bueno si rara vez cuando tengo que hacerlo -dijo Tomoe confundido-

Oh vaya, que mal, bueno Iza siempre derrota al oponente pero rara vez mata pero cuando lo hace suelta un llanto de mil demonios -dijo Hank sonriendo- siempre lloraba incluso come como loca cuando llora, una vez la encontré encerrada en el armario y se comió toda una caja de chocolates mientras lloraba

Hamlet no cuentes mentiras -dijo Iza molesta-

No son mentiras -dijo Hank sonriendo- incluso se todo de ella

¿Acaso ustedes fueron...novios? -dijo Tomoe confundido-

No -dijo Iza molesta-

Si, si lo fuimos -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¡Hank no digas tonterías! -Iza grito molesta- Tomoe no es cierto

Descuida por lo que escucho es cierto -dijo Tomoe molesto- ven vamos a un lugar más tranquilo -Tomoe cargo a Iza en sus brazos y desapareció en un rápido movimiento, Hank solo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos-

Maldito zorro -dijo Hank sonriendo- pero no importa seguiré el aroma -Hank avanzó corriendo mientras Tome cayó en un puente en mitad rio-

Lamento todo lo qué pasó -dijo Iza avergonzada- Hank debió estar borracho para decir eso

Descuida el posiblemente tenga sus razones para ser un idiota -dijo Tomoe calmado, bajo a Iza con cuidado y ambos estaban calmados viendo las luces de las luciérnagas en el agua- esto es relajante ¿verdad?

Si me gusta a veces venir aquí, el estrés de tanto trabajo es realmente horrible -dijo Iza calmada y sonriendo- escuchar el agua me relaja

Si, el sonido del viento me calma, no es fácil ser el cuidador de una familia tan tumultuosa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- siempre pidiendo cosas y demás, hay que ser amable con todos y saber cuando ser duro

Si es lo mismo que se vive aquí -dijo Iza sonriendo, Iza sintió como Tomoe pasó por detrás de ella y la abrazó con cuidado- eh...Tomoe -se sonrojó un poco al sentir a Tomoe abrazándola-

Solo mantén la calma un poco -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- hacia un poco de frío y pensé

Descuida...no me molesta -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada, los dos estaban calmados hast que Hank llevo corriendo-

¡Iza! -Hank grito e Iza se enojó mientras Tomoe tenía una mirada de enojo, Iza estaba gruñendo- ¡Tenemos una misión así que mueve tu trasero goloso de ochenta kilos!

¡RROOOAAAAAAAR! -Iza grito tomando un pedazo del suelo y se lo lanzó a Hank directo en la cara tirándolo al agua, Iza estaba molesta, sonrojada y con los ojos en blanco-

Supongo que estarás ocupada -dijo Tomoe calmado e Iza se sorprendió un poco-

Si lo lamento tal vez cuando vuelva te busque -dijo Iza calmada-

Claro -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y le acarició uno de sus mechones haciéndola sonrojar un poco- nos vemos Iza -Iza se sonrojó y Tomoe se retiró, Iza se quedo suspirando mientras Hank salió del agua-

¿Se besaron? -dijo Hank calmado pero Iza le sujetó la cabeza y lo empujó contra el agua con una mirada fría, Hank estaba pataleando un poco evitando ahogarse- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Y eso pasó, después me enteré de que Hank le estuvo contando cosas vergonzosas de mi a Tomoe -dijo Iza molesta-

Pobre de ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno entonces ¿que quieres hacer?

Haré que Hank sienta vergüenza -dijo Iza sonriendo- quiero que sienta tanta vergüenza como yo

Bueno podrías decir secretos que tengas de él cuando era una niña -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Es verdad -dijo Iza sonriendo- Song ve a buscar a Hank, rápido dile que tengo cosas que contar sobre el -Song solo asintio y se fue, la tarde estaba pasando dando paso a la noche mientras Hank se estaba quejando con un vendaje en la cabeza-

Hay cuando la vea me las larga, esa Iza se estaba volviendo más y más agresiva conmigo -dijo Hank molesto-

Bueno técnicamente tú la estuviste provocando -dijo Tigre calmado-

Dejando eso de lado, las chicas dicen que quieren hablar contigo -dijo Song calmada mientras guiaba a Hank con ella, más adelante los machos notaron como había un grupo de hembras riendo un poco e Iza se puso de pie en medio de ellas-

Aaah bienvenido a nuestro principal actor -dijo Iza sonriendo- Hank Shiba es momento de ser desenmascarado -Hank se acercó confundido y la vio-

¿Que vas a hacer? -dijo Hank confundido-

Escuchen tengo aquí un lindo libro de cuentos -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando un libro-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Hank confundido, Pan se estaba riendo-

¡Chicas escuchen bien! ¡Hank Shiba no es todo lo que ustedes piensan! ¡Si podrá ser un maestro del Kung Fu y de la espada pero el tiene sus secretos! -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No...esperen..no -dijo Hank nervioso y algo pálido-

Sabían que en verdad orinaba la cama, como cualquier niño pero...dejo de hacerlo hasta los doce años -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma maligna mostrando una ligera sombra en los ojos-

¡NOOOOOOAAAAAA! -Hank grito sonrojado y algunos animales se comenzaron a reír-

También podrá ser el muy rudo pero al final solo es una nena asustada en el interior -dijo Iza sonriendo- do hasta hoy en día le tiene miedo...a los payasos -Hank se sujeto la cabeza sorprendido mientras más se estaban riendo- es fuerte pero tiene su lado tierno, el conserva su peluche favorito de bebé, la señorita bombón pelusilla

Aaaah es verdad si tenía ese estu pido muñeco de peluche lo usaba en noches de rayos -dijo Pan sonriendo y las hembras estaban riendo un poco más fuerte-

¡AAaa jajajajaja ¿que es eso?! -grito Tigre riendo un poco- ¿todavía tienes tu peluche de pequeño?

¡No es un peluche! ¡Es una señorita! -grito Hank sonrojado, Bo y Tigre rieron un poco alto- ¡quiero decir que no tengo algo así!

¡Hay algo más cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo se le salió un gas y un miiaaaauu a media acción! -Iza grito sonriendo-

¡También se la pasaba gritando, soy la reina, la reina, la reina! -grito Pan riendo un poco sujetando se cabeza-

¡Pan no es divertido! ¡Iza ya cállate! -grito Hank sonrojado- ¡Esto no es divertido!

Pagaras por lo que hiciste en mi cita metiche -dijo Iza sonriendo- discúlpate y me detengo

¿Es por eso...? -dijo Hank sorprendido- pues no lo lamento, hice lo que tenía que hacer no me arrepiento

Entonces tú te lo buscaste -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡A Hank le gusta vestir de faldas, le gusta ser atado durante el sexo! -las hembras gritaron sonrojadas mientras Hank estaba sorprendido- y no solo eso cuando cumplió los catorce en medio de un viaje el no pudo aguantar sus ganas de ir al baño, trato de ir al baño del barco pero no llego a tiempo y el termino...

¡Suficiente! -Hank grito molesto y sujeto a Iza de un brazo y la jalo con fuerza- ¡Vendrás conmigo! -grito molesto y jalo a Iza con fuerza hasta sacarla del alcance de todos los que ataban cerca-

¡HUUAAAAAAAA! -Iza solo pudo gritar sorprendida siendo llevada por Hank-

Iza...¿creen que Hank se calme? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Se veía muy molesto -dijo Tigre poco sorprendido-

Pues ella contó secretos de entre los dos parece que Hank no lo olvidará -dijo Bo calmado, Hank se estaba apartando de todos sin soltar a Iza hasta que le llevó a unas rocas-

¡Ya suéltame Hank! ¡Suéltame te digo! -grito Iza molesta pero Hank la dejo contra la roca y colocó su mano y brazo a un lado de su cara dejándola arrinconada- ¿Que pretendes hacer? Ni que me dieras miedo Hank

Ahora si te has pasado y mucho -dijo Hank molesto- contaste muchos secretos vergonzosos, al menos lo que yo decía con Tomoe eran mentiras

Eso a mi no me importa -dijo Iza molesta y bajo la cabeza- desde que llegamos a Japón te has dedicado a hacerme pasar muy malos ratos, solo te has dedicado a humillarme, mentirme, e insultarme en diferentes aspectos, ya no puedo más -Hank solo se sorprendió- en varias señas tú me has tratado de una forma muy mal pero Tomoe no, el fue el único que fue bueno conmigo mientras que tú me trataste como tú esclava

No, creo que solo quería herirte un poco...por dejarme solo tantos meses -dijo Hank decepcionado viendo al suelo-

Yo jamás te deje solo, si es verdad que tenía trabajo -dijo Iza molesta- pero hasta tú deberías entenderlo

Si ahora lo entiendo, estaba mal -dijo Hank más calmado y se alejó un par de pasos- debi entenderte más, yo lo siento

Sentirlo no sé si basta, Hank...tú y yo seamos sinceros...no creo que estemos bien -dijo Iza deprimida- No sé si pueda perdonarte después de verte rodeado de tantas hembras

Tantas hembras, ja tu no te hagas la inocente conmigo, tú también estabas con muchas hembras -dijo Hank molesto-

Si cuando tú eras la novia de Po hace tiempo, apenas viste una oportunidad de irte la aceptaste y yo te apoyé -dijo Iza molesta- ahora aprovechas las oportunidades que se te presentan con las hembras, cuando yo jamás fui así, jamás metí a las hembras a mi cuarto, a mi oficina ni a ningún otro lado para acostarme con ellas, yo nunca fui alguien tan fácil como tú Hank

¡Ya basta! -Hank grito y le dio un golpe a Iza en su mejilla, Iza se sorprendió y se tocó la mejilla que estaba sonrojada- las cosas tampoco son fáciles para mi, tengo más responsabilidad que antes, tengo más deberes que antes y lo único que he hecho fue devolver el trato que me habías hecho estos meses pero...creo que me equivoqué -Iza solo estaba temblando un poco- creo que solo pensé en...devolverte el sentimiento de dolor...y no pensé en las consecuencias -suspiró y se sujeto la cabeza- esto jamás había pasado y menos con...menos con...

¿Con Pan? -dijo Iza molesta con los ojos algo lagrimeados- anda dilo, di que esto no hubiera pasada con Pan...

No, Iza yo no dije eso -dijo Hank algo irritado- pero en serio esto no pasaban con Pan no teníamos tantas discusiones

Entonces dime...¿por que volviste conmigo al palacio Shiba conmigo? -dijo Iza molesta-

No lo sé...tal vez queria estar contigo -dijo Hank irritado- No sé que pensé en esos momentos, sabía que Pan era muy feliz con Tigre y entonces sentí que debía volver a casa...a entenderme

Entonces soy solo un reemplazo para Pan -dijo Iza molesta, Hank se sorprendió un poco- ya lo entiendo, ya lo entiendo finalmente -Iza sonrió y se reía un poco- tú no me querías...tú no fuiste al palacio porque me extrañarás o porque estuvieras empezando a enamorarte de mi, tu fuiste ahí para tener un lugar seguro donde estar y también creíste que podría reemplazar a Pan...

¡Eso no es verdad! -Hank grito molesto- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!

Ya deja de mentirme y de mentirte, para ti no soy más que un juguete, algo cambiable cuando te aburras de mí estoy segura de que me cambiaras, y si Pan te diera la oportunidad de volver estoy segura de que la aceptarías -dijo Iza molesta-

Sabes que...te dire una cosa, tienes razón, si Pan me diera la oportunidad volviera corriendo a ella, sin dudarlo, dejaría todo de lado por estar con ella -dijo Hank molesto- ella es divertida, bonita, una gran compañía, a diferencia de ti que no es una híbrida buena para nada, ella sería una compañera diez veces mejor que tú -Iza apretó los puños tratando de contener su tristeza pero las palabras de Hank en verdad le dolían- es más si me llegara a quedar contigo posiblemente terminaría muerto mañana, en una semana o no se en corto tiempo

No lo digas, basta -dijo Iza molesta apunto de llorar-

No, es necesario que lo escuches -dijo Hank molesto- si me llegara a quedar contigo terminaría muerto como todos los que alguna vez te amaron, como tus padres incluso como Anya -Iza abrió los ojos sorprendida y grito golpeando a Hank en la cara liberando energía roja y dorada, Hank se quejó y terminó en el suelo escupiendo algo de sangre, se sorprendió un poco pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver que Iza estaba llorando con una mirada de furia y apretando los dientes- Iza...-Iza se dio la vuelta para irse caminando- espera yo...

¡No te acerques! -Iza grito llorando, lo vio molesta y soltando varias lagrimas- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo! -Hank se sorprendió y solo pudo ver que Iza se fue retirando corriendo a cuatro patas-

...hay no...¿Que...fue lo que hice? -dijo Hank asustado y sintiéndose culpable-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cambios hormonales**_

Iza estaba corriendo en medio de la isla, Tigre estaba recolectando algo de madera y algunas hojas secas-

Aaargh esa panda me tiene arto en más de un sentido -dijo Tigre molesto- ¿Por que tengo que ser yo el que recolecte la madera en medio del bosque abandonado? -Tigre camino entre algunas palmeras y recogió más ramas pero no escuchó los pasos de Iza y los dos cayeron al suelo- ¡aaaargh fíjate!

¡Cállate! -Iza gritó molesta y Tigre se giró para verla en el suelo-

Vaya que tienes valor niña para hablarme así -dijo Tigre algo molesto y se levantó pero se sorprendió de ver a Iza frente a él sentada y llorando- tranquila...no fue para tanto -se preocupó un poco e Iza se levantó llorando y temblando- ¿estás bien Iza? No pareces tu misma

Déjame en paz -dijo Iza llorando, se alejó caminando un poco y Tigre la siguió por un rato- ¿que quieres?

Mira se que ser hembra no es fácil, yo lo sé pero pensé que no llorabas, jamás te vi hacerlo, pero supongo que debería estar contigo al menos un rato para evitar que hagas algo estupido -dijo Tigre calmado, Iza se calmó un poco, la siguió hasta que se sentaron en una orilla de rocas viendo las olas, Iza seguía gimiendo entre llantos y Tigre solo estaba incómodo- ¿ya estás calmada, Iza asintio calmada- bueno...¿qué pasa mi loba?

¿Que? -dijo Iza confundida-

No tengo idea, solo dime que te pasa -dijo Tigre calmado-

Hank hizo que finalmente lo odiara a todo lo que pudiera -dijo Iza molest- encontró mi punto débil

¿Tu punto débil? -dijo Tigre confundido- ¿cual es?

Mi familia -dijo Iza deprimida, le contó todo a Tigre y cada palabra que dijeron ambos, Tigre estaba sorprendido, molesto, incluso hasta incrédulo-

¡Ese cretino! -gritó Tigre molesto- ahora si me va a conocer

Olvídalo, tu no tienes el nivel para molestarlo -dijo Iza seria- esta vez si se ha pasado de la raya, creo que todo lo que sentía por el..o ella, finalmente lo destruyo

¿Que es lo que harás? -dijo Tigre calmado-

Me iré a la aldea Shiba, seguiré con mi trabajo, esperaré a que James me contacte con la cura pero...fuera de eso...ya no tengo motivos para seguir con esta estupida apuesta y tampoco tengo motivos para estar con Hank -dijo Iza seria, Tigre estaba calmado viéndola y noto como estaban sus ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados por tanto llanto-

Si pero no lo puedes dejar sin castigo, merece que lo insultes y lo humilles, él te hizo sentir mal tu debes regresarle el golpe en venganza -dijo Tigre calmado-

¿Qué caso tiene...? Él tenía razón -dijo Iza deprimida- piénsalo Tigre...todos a los que una vez ame se van y me abandonan,mis padres murieron para protegerme...Anya murió hace tiempo y yo no pude hacer nada para proteger a nadie, cada uno de los que conozco ha muerto

Ya deja de pensar eso, y no es cierto -dijo Tigre molesto- ¿tú estuviste involucrada en sus muertes? ¿Tu las provocaste? Dime ¿fuiste tú quien mató a tu padre cuando se enfrentó a Berseck

No -dijo Iza deprimida-

¿Fuiste tu quien envenenó a tu madre? -dijo Tigre molesto-

Tampoco -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Y dime ¿como muro Anya? -dijo Tigre molesto-

Por una enfermedad cardíaca -dijo Iza sorprendida-

¡Ninguna muerte es tu culpa! ¡Tu no tienes nada que ver con eso, todos ellos tuvieron sus vidas, hicieron cosas por las cuales murieron y ninguna es responsabilidad tuya! -gritó Tigre molesto sujetando a Iza de los hombros-

Me estás lastimando...-dijo Iza preocupada-

Perdón -dijo Tigre calmado y aflojó su agarre un poco más- escucha lo que dijo Hank fue una estupidez, solo quería hacerte daño y lo hizo de una forma sadica y horrible, pero no dejes que eso te afecte, porque sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes la culpa de eso

Entonces ¿Por que me siento tan mal? -dijo Iza deprimida-

No lo sé -dijo Tigre intranquilo- quizás porque en el fondo te culpas por algo -Iza se sorprendió un poco y vio al mar de nuevo-

Aun era un niño cuando mis padres murieron y por Anya no pude hacer nada..solo recibir la noticia -dijo Iza intranquila- Siempre he pensado que si pudiera haber hecho algo..en aquel entonces quizás solo quizás...podría haber evitado que todo ocurriera

Nadie lo sabe -dijo Tigre calmado- pero igual no podemos lamentarnos siempre, a veces las cosas pasan por una razón

Si...Tigre...¿Te puedes quedar conmigo un rato más? -dijo Iza algo deprimida-

Claro -dijo Tigre calmado y se quedó sentado a su lado -dijo Tigre calmado, la noche seguía su curso mientras tanto en la orilla Jane, Pan y Bianca estaban recogiendo algo de leña y hojas-

¿Donde esta Tigre? Le dije que necesitábamos algo de leña -dijo Pan molesta-

Tal vez el mari...no perdón, el macho fue a traer el árbol completo -dijo Song sonriendo trayendo algunas hojas-

Bueno como sea, tenemos todo para la fogata, solo nos faltan unos ingredientes -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿Bianca conseguiste algo para comer?

Ah pensé..que Bo sería el que trajera comida -dijo Bianca calmada cargando algo de leña- así que lo mande a pescar

¡¿A pescar?! ¡Bianca Bo no sabe nadar! -Jane gritó nerviosa-

¿De verdad? No lo sabia -dijo Bianca calmada- pensé que las serpientes eran buenas nadadoras

¡No lo son! -gritó Jane sorprendida, se fue corriendo por la orilla viendo como había un rastro de deslizamiento, siguió el rastro hasta que escuchó un grito de parte de un macho-

¡Ayudenme! -Bo gritó nervioso y Jane lo vio tratando de moverse entre las olas- ¡Jane! ¡No se nadar!

¡Ya lo se por eso estoy aquí! -gritó Jane sorprendida y preocupada, entró corriendo al agua y comenzó a nadar un poco, se acercó a Bo y lo sujetó de la cola para sacarlo, los dos llegaron a la orilla y Bo se enrolló en el cuerpo de Jane- ¿como te sientes?

Aaargh...maldita Bianca...lo hizo a propósito -dijo Bo molesto-

Ella no lo sabia, ademas tu te lo buscaste -dijo Jane calmada entrecerrando los ojos-

¿Yo? ¿Como es que yo me busque esto? -dijo Bo confundido-

Bueno tú siempre fastidiaste a Byakun con agua y algunas bromas mojándolo cuando estaba dormido por sus borracheras -dijo Jane calmada-

Eso fue solo para quitarle lo borracho -dijo Bo sorprendido y nervioso- no hubo nada malo en esa ocasión

Le tiraste agua encima y él gritó asustado "me ahogo, me ahogo" incluso trataste de áhogarlo de verdad un par de veces -dijo Jane molesta-

Bueno...si creo que si me he pasado un poquito..solo un poquito -dijo Bo avergonzado-

Bueno ya sufriste demasiado -dijo Jane calmada- vámonos ya vamos a hacer la fogata vendré a pescar algo más tarde -escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Hank caminando hacia ellos- Hank perfecto necesitamos tu ayuda Lara

Ahora no Jane -dijo Hank deprimido- ¿no han visto a Iza?

No, por aquí no ha pasado, ¿ocurre algo? -dijo Bo confundido-

Si...yo..hice algo muy malo..o mejor dicho hice algo muy malo -dijo Hank deprimido, los tres regresaron y vieron a los demás reunidos, los únicos que no estaban eran Tigre e Iza, Hank les contó lo que había ocurrió, Pan lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo en la cara- si eso me lo merecía -Pan lo volvió a golpear en la cara- eso también -Pan estaba por darle una atada entre las piernas pero Hank se defendió- ¡No, no, no, esas no me las toques!

Deberías golpearlo ahí abajo, al menos pro venganza de las veces que nos golpeó a nosotros -dijo Bianca molesta-

Si -dijo Jane molesta-

Con gusto, te las romperás hasta que vomites -dijo Pan molesta-

Tranquilas, tranquilas, tranquilas, sólo me enoje y espero poder remediarlo pronto -dijo Hank nervioso-

Bueno más vale que lo arregles y pronto porque yo si estoy siendo amable contigo pero espero que Iza no lo sea, sabes ahora que lo pienso siempre soportamos tus abusos, siempre los aguantábamos por una u otra razón -dijo Bianca molesta-

Si, el es cierto, porque la princesa no tiene chocolate tenemos que parar todo para ir a comprarle lo que ella quiera -dijo Jane molesta- también me golpeaste cuando estaba en tu cuarto buscando el rollo de conocimiento del Chi número tres, pensaste que te estaba robando la ropa interior

Tenias mi ropa interior en las manos ¿que querías que pensara? -dijo Hank nervioso-

Pues tenía una buena razón, siempre haces un desastre en tu cuarto, yo solo lo levante porque estorbaba al caminar -dijo Jane molesta- me tropecé con ella

Siempre eres así, golpeas primero, preguntas después -dijo Bianca molesta-

Si hasta siempre tienes mal humor y piensas mal de todos a tu alrededor -dijo Bo algo molesto-

Vaya...yo no lo había pensado bien -dijo Hank sorprendido- perdón...creo que si soy algo explosivo

Siempre has sido así, pero esta vez sí que te has pasado -dijo Pan molesta- más te vale ponerte de rodillas y pedir rodillas por todo lo malo -Hank solo suspiro y se sujetó la cabeza-

Perdón, es que...desde que era una niña...yo...siempre he sido tratado así, creo que por el hecho que mi madre me abandonó y lo único que he tenido cercano a unos padres han sido los padres de otros, sin darme cuenta me convertí en una gata mimada -dijo Hank deprimido-

El daño está hecho, no hay nada más que puedas hacer -dijo Song calmada, todos pasaron la noche juntos mientras la fogata pasaba, Iza y Tigre estaban caminando por el bosque, ambos seguían usando la ropa de ayer, Iza su bikini y Tigre su short negro-

Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche, estaba muy sensible -dijo Iza calmada-

Descuida sé que se siente estar sensible -dijo Tigre calmado- creo que es la primera vez que te escucho y veo llorar

Lo se, es que lo que me dijo me dolió hasta el corazón -dijo Iza calmada- pero ya estoy bien

¿Lo vas a perdonar? -dijo Tigre calmado-

No -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Seguidas con esto? -dijo Tigre calmado-

Claro que si, soy mujer de palabra ahora, seguiré esto pero en mi caso quiero seguir con esto en el valle de La Paz, de momento no quiero volver a la aldea Shiba -dijo Iza calmada-

Recuerda, yo estoy para ti si lo necesitas -dijo Tigre calmado e Iza asintió sonriendo, los dos caminaron y escucharon algunos ronquidos en la orilla y vieron a todos dormidos en el suelo siendo cubiertos por la arena y algunas plantas- ¿Qué pasó?

¿Y ahora porque están dormidos en el suelo? -dijo Iza confundida-

Es que intentamos tener una fiesta -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero Hank lo hecho todo a perder con su torpeza, descuida no pasó nada grave

Ya veo -dijo Tigre calmado, los demás se estaban quejando mientras salían de sus camas de arena- ¿Pan porque estas cubierta de arena?

Perdón es que me quede dormida con los demás, además se siente raro tener arena hasta en los calzones -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada- es que se sintió algo cómoda esto de la arena que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

Hay ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo no me dejan dormir -dijo Hank cansado, movió la cabeza un poco y vio a Iza frente a él, el,a tenía una mirada fría y llena de enojo que podría congelar hasta el fuego- Iza...yo ¿podemos hablar?

No hay nada de que hablar Hank -dijo Iza molesta- ya lo dijiste todo, yo no tengo nada más que decirte -camino un poco y se estaba retirando- me voy tengo que darme un baño

Espera, realmente quiero arreglar las cosas de anoche -dijo Hank preocupado, se acercó pero Iza lo apartó y se alejó-

Mejor lárgate -dijo Iza molesta y se retiró dejando a Hank deprimido, más tarde en la tarde Iza estaba caminando por el bosque y sonrió, había una fogata en medio del bosque y se recostó en la arena junto a Pan, Jane, Bianca, Bo, Tigre y Song- bien ya lo recorrí es perfecto para una prueba de valor

Que bien -dijo Bianca sonriendo- veamos quien la más gallina señoritas

Esa no seré yo, soy la más valiente de todos -dijo Pan sonriendo- apuesto que será Jane la que se asuste hasta mojar el pantalón

¡No digas eso! -gritó Jane sonrojada- yo seré quien gane esta prueba con seguridad

¿De que están hablando? ¿Que es eso de una prueba de valor? -dijo Song confundida-

Una prueba de valor es una prueba puesta a los jóvenes en crecimiento, ellos se internan en un bosque a medianoche, en la oscuridad, sin nada solo una rama ardiendo en flamas y tienen que recorrer el bosque hasta encontrar la salida -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Es algo muy divertido, asusta, tanto, muchísimo -dijo Pan sonriendo- muchos no se atreven a hacer esto ya es muy tenebroso

Suena horrible -dijo Song nerviosa-

Es divertido, pero para Jane no, ya que ella salió corriendo asustada una vez jajaja -dijo Bianca riendo un poco-

Fue porque alguien me tocó el hombro con algo feo y viscoso -dijo Jane nerviosa-

Eso suena interesante, yo participaré -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Estás seguro? No es para miedosos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Je ¿con quien crees que hablas? Soy el más valiente panda -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Bien formaremos equipos de parejas -dijo Iza sonriendo- Tigre y Pan por el norte, Bianca y Bo por el este, mientras Jane y Song estarán al oeste

¿Y tu no piensas participar? -dijo Bo confundido-

No gracias, estará bien si me quedo aquí -dijo Iza sonriendo- ustedes vayan el primero que llegue aquí gana algo, tal vez una comida gratis

¿Y qué tal si aumentamos la apuesta? -dijo Tigre sonriendo, todos le pusieron atención- la pareja que llegue primero no solo tendrá una comida gratis sino también ganará la habitación más lujosa para una vacación nueva pagada por todos

Vaya me agrada esa apuesta -dijo Pan sonriendo- yo digo si

Jaja yo me ganaré ese cuarto, yo si le entro -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Bien yo ganaré ese cuatro y no tengo miedo -dijo Jane nerviosa temblando un poco de miedo pero se la ocultaba detrás de Song-

Se escucharía mejor si se los dijeras de frente -dijo Song calmada-

Bien y recuerden esto también es parte de la apuesta, un hombre debe ser va,inerte bajo cualquier situación, deben proteger a la chica jaja -dijo Iza sonriendo, las hembras asintieron sonriendo mientras Tigre y Bo asintieron preocupados, los tres fueron alejando entrando al bosque mientras Iza se sentó y vio el fuego- y comienza mi diversión -las tres parejas estaban entrando al bosque mientras el bosque estaba oscuro, totalmente oscuro, no había ni señales de alguna luz al frente, siguieron caminando mientras el viento sopló moviendo las hojas y eso asustó a Jane un poco haciendo que abrazara a Song del brazo-

¿Que me pasa? Parece que tengo miedo hasta de mi propia sombra -dijo Jane asustada-

Es normal, como te convertiste en hembra hace poco tu cuerpo debe estar adaptándose a los cambios repentinos -dijo Song calmada, Jane asintió nerviosa y caminaron un poco-

Sabes Song últimamente me he sentido...nerviosa, inestable emocionalmente, hasta siento que quiero llorar mucho -dijo Jane intranquila mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Song- ¿que me está pasando?

Bueno creo que el cambio ya los esta afectando más de lo pensando -dijo Song calmada- ustedes eran hombre, machos, el cambio hormonal en ustedes es menor que en las mujeres, ustedes no saben lo que es domar al dragón

No...pero lo que sí tenemos es ahorcar al ganso y eso lo hacemos desde los trece sin excepciones -dijo Jane intranquila-

Si ya lo noté, tu nunca te lo sueltas -dijo Song irritada- dime ¿te has sentido sensible? ¿Cambios de ánimo? ¿Cambios en el cuerpo?

Bueno siento que solo quiero llorar y los senos se me han puesto muy sensibles -dijo Jane calmada-

Hmmm ya veo, cuando esto termine tendremos una charla relajada sobre sus cuerpos -dijo Song calmada- ¿hasta donde es el punto?

No lo sé, pero este lugar me pone la piel de gallina -dijo Jane nerviosa-

Espera...¿no sabes a donde tenemos que ir? -dijo Song nerviosa-

Dijo que teníamos que dar la vuelta, más no dijo de donde a donde -dijo Jane nerviosa, las dos estaban un poco asustadas y se abrazaron escuchando movimientos entre los arbustos, en otro lado Tigre y Pan estaban caminando un poco nerviosos-

Bien Tigre ¿recuerdas por donde era el camino? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Claro..creo que dijo...tres metros al frente, cuatro a la derecha -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Esta bien -dijo Pan nerviosa, los dos estaban caminando un poco rápido escuchando el sonido del viento moviendo ramas, arbustos, no había ni una sola luz en el lugar, solo la Luna que apenas brillaba con las nubes cubriéndola- hay creo que no lo pensamos muy bien

A mi ni me culpes, tu lo aceptaste -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Si pero tu fuiste el que propuso la habitación -dijo Pan nerviosa, estaban caminando un poco más hasta que Pan vio una figura moverse entre unos árboles, Pan se asustó y abrazó a Tigre de un brazo-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Tigre confundido y nervioso-

Creo que vi una cosa rara moverse entre los arbustos -dijo Pan asustada, Tigre se acercó con cuidado viendo los arbustos pero no notó nada, el solo se acercó a Pan y siguieron caminando- mejor hablamos de algo para perder el nervio jaja...

Esta bien...¿como te sientes siendo hembra? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Aaahn bien...creo que bien, bueno es un cambio difícil al principio pero poco a poco te adaptas -dijo Pan nerviosa- ahora siento cosas que antes no sentía, siento que ya no hablo tanto, siento más empatía, y también siento que me preocupa más mi aspecto físico y sin mencionar que mis senos han estados sensibles

Ya entiendo yo también solía sentir lo mismo rara vez -dijo Tigre calmado, los dos siguieron caminando mientras los arbustos se movían con un poco más de fuerza y de entre ellos salió Hank-

Aaaa hay esa niña...me las...no, no...esto es mi culpa me lo merezco -dijo Hank nervioso y camino saliendo del arbusto- ahora ¿donde están todos? Hola...¿hay alguien aquí? -caminó un poco viendo el lugar oscuro y sintió algo pasar por su cuello y se puso nervioso- hay ¿para que vine solo?, no...no...soy un hombre, un hombre es valiente, siempre hay que ser valiente -siguió caminando escuchando algunos ruidos extraños y apuró su paso viendo al frente a Pan y a Tigre- haaa que bueno los encontré

¿No estás asustada cierto? -dijo Tigre intranquilo-

No para nada -dijo Pan nerviosa- pero no es de cobardes hacharse para atrás desde este punto, solo digo

No, ya avanzamos mucho y no perderemos más tiempo -dijo Tigre nervioso y siguieron caminando en medio del bosque cuando Pan escuchó los pasos de Hank detrás de ellos y se giró para ver su ojos brillantes y verdes, Pan se puso nerviosa de ver sus ojos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad y sintió algo de miedo-

¡Kyyyaaaaaaa! -Pan gritó nerviosa y comenzó a correr sujetando a Tigre- ¡Rápido Tigre por aquí! -Pan estaba corriendo sujetando a Tigre de su brazo y lo jalaba adonde ella iba-

¡Espera Pan harás que caiga! -gritó Tigre nervioso mientras le seguía el paso y Hank salía de entre los arbustos molesto quitándose algunas plantas del cuerpo-

Rayos tuve que caer en un arbusto espinoso Maldicion -dijo Hank molesto, escuchó el grito de Pan y se sorprendió un poco al verla correr- ahora ¿por que corre? -se giró y escuchó unos gruñidos en medio de los arbustos, se asustó un poco y vio un gran par de ojos rojos con fondo amarillo, trago grueso y sintió como lo observaban de forma fría, sintió algo de aire frío pasarle por el cuerpo y solo se asustó- ¡Waaaa pensándolo más mejor me voy! -Hank gritó nervioso mientras corría aún más rápido, Song y Jane estaban caminando en medio del bosque algo nerviosas cuando escucharon el grito de Pan y la vieron correr frente a ellas-

¿Y ahora ellos por que corren? -dijo Song nerviosa mientras Jane se abrazó más a Song, las dos escucharon el grito de Hank y lo vieron correr rápido pero por estar oscuro solo vieron sus ojos brillantes y verdes detrás un par de ojos rojos, las dos se asustaron y cayeron dentro los arbustos abrazadas-

¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo aaaaa tengo miedo! -gritó Jane nerviosa en el suelo, Song solo tembló y se puso a cuatro patas encima de Jane-

 _¿Está temblando? ¿Por que tiene miedo? Bien el fantasma podría haber sido Hank o Iza, ellos tienen los ojos brillantes para ver en la luz, tengo que calmarla de alguna forma_ -pensó Song nerviosa y solo se pudo imaginar a Jane asustada y sonrojada diciendo " _Si me besas puede que mi corazón se calme y ya no tenga miedo"- No creo que eso llegue a pasar_

Song...Song escucha -dijo Jane nerviosa- tal vez sea el más fuerte de los Guardianes pero también tengo mucho miedo y ahora lo tengo, por favor creo que si me besas podrías hacer que me calme

 _¡¿Puede leerme la mente?!_ -pensó Song sorprendida pero Jane la abrazó y la atrajo-

Por favor Song tengo miedo, date prisa -dijo Jane asustada, parecía sonrojada y que iba a llorar, Song solo se quedó sorprendida y sonriendo mientras sus ojos perdieron el brillo, parecía que algo se había activado dentro de Song- por favor Song...

Esta bien -dijo Song sonriendo, ella se acercó a Jane y le dio un beso corto en los labios, volvió a acercarse y le dio otro beso, los besos comenzaron a ser lentos pero poco a poco fueron más rápido, hasta casi parecer mordidas entre ellas-

Más...más...Song tranquilízame un poco más -dijo Jane intranquila-

Descuida haré que te sientas bien -dijo Song sonriendo, se acercó y comenzó a besar un poco más fuerte a Jane, sus besos comenzaron a ser más lujuriosos hasta que metió la lengua en su boca; Jane se sorprendió y cerró los ojos sonrojada, sus lenguas estaban bailando en sus bocas mientras Song comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Jane, Jane se sorprendió y sintió como Song pasaba sus manos por su trasero hacia su cola, le acarició la cola un poco y luego volvió a subir sus manos tratando de quitarle el sostén del bikini, ambas parecían estar sonrojadas y un poco excitadas mientras gemían entre los besos-

¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Jane ¿donde estas?! -alguien gritó el nombre de Jane haciéndola asustarse un poco, Jane trataba de zafarse del agarre de Song pero solo escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre, mordió a Song justo en la lengua para hacer que la soltara-

¡Aaaaayy! -Sing gritó adolorida por la mordida pero Jane estaba temblando y se levantó asustada-

¡Alguien...alguien esta diciendo mi nombre! -gritó Jane nerviosa viendo a los lados notando el lugar pero no había nadie- ¡Song alguien esta repitiendo mi nombre! -Song estaba nerviosa viendo a los lados notando que no había nadie cuando de entre los arbustos apareció Bianca sonriendo-

¡Hola! -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡WAAAAAAAAAA! -Jane gritó asustada y cayó sentada, Bianca solo se reía un poco mientras Jane temblaba un poco y bajo las piernas juntando las rodillas y ella parecía asustada hasta temblar-

Jajaja ya cálmate bebe miedosa -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Vamos Jane, no es para tanto -dijo Bo sonriendo, se puso algo nervioso viendo como Jane levantó la mirada mostrando que tenía los ojos llorosos- Jane...¿que tienes?

Necesito otra ropa interior y un pantalón limpio -dijo Jane molesta, Bianca y Bo se estaban riendo un poco- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Alguien estaba repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez estaba muy asustada!

Es verdad chicos deberían dejarla un rato ella si se asusto mucho -dijo Song calmada-

¿Alguien repetía tu nombre? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¡Aaaaahn! ¿No me digas que Song repetía tu nombre mientras se besuqueaban?

¡No! -dijeron ambas sonrojadas, las dos se vieron y luego desviaron la cabeza viendo a otro lado, Bianca estaba sintiendo tocando su barbilla-

Ooojoooo parece que a cierta felina le podría gustar cierta canina -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Cállate Bianca! -grito Song molesta y sonrojada, todos se fueron retirando buscando el camino correcto cuando notaron unas luces y se escuchaban unas cuantas risas- ¿qué hay más adelante?

No lo sé, se escuchan risas -dijo Jane confundida, siguieron caminando viendo al frente unas velas y unas antorchas mientras veían a Iza reír con Tomoe frente a ella- ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Ah volvieron -dijo Iza sonriendo- perdón son...los segundos en volver, Pan y Tigre regresaron primero corriendo -todos vieron a un lado viendo a Pan y Tigre respirando un poco agitados y sudando- bueno ellas ganaron el cuarto

Jajaja llegaron corriendo muy rápido, fue sorprendente -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ¿por que huele a pipí? -Jane se sonrojó y se ocultó detrás de Song-

Ah ¿y tu quien eres ricitos? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ah si perdón, me llamo Tomoe -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- es un gusto conocerlos seis grandes guardianes, vaya es un gran honor estar frente a ustedes, he escuchado historias de los seis, son una leyenda hasta Japón

Vaya parece estar informado -dijo Bo sonriendo- bueno es un gusto siempre conocer a un fan

No soy fan de ustedes, digamos que solo soy fan de una y es de Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Iza sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, le acarició un poco el cabello y lo acarició un ligero rose provocando el sonrojo en su cara, Bianca y Bo lo vieron confundidos y un poco curiosos-

¿Qué hace este aquí? -dijo Hank algo molesto, Iza se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fría-

Vino para dejarme el dinero necesario para volver a casa -dijo Iza molesta- y no le hables así -Hank solo estaba molesto y solo soltó un suspiro- deberías darle las gracias, al menos te trajo dinero para que te largues a China

¿Que? -dijo Hank sorprendido-

Oigan, oigan, oigan, no hechomos a perder el ambiente -dijo Pan nerviosa- mejor sigamos con nuestro descanso vacacional, aun tenemos muchas cosas por hacer que las chicas normalmente hacen

¡Vayamos al bar a dejar que los chicos nos inviten tragos a cambio de besarnos! -grito Bianca sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Bo confundido- eso jamás lo hicimos

No creo que nadie lo haya hecho -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Yo quiero ver eso -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno ahora que lo pienso yo siempre estoy rechazando a hombres feos que me invitan un trago y a salir -dijo Song calmada- eso podría decir que es un reto

Y los hombres siempre invitan a salir a mujeres en los bares -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bien muchachos su reto, tienen que ganarse una cita con cinco mujeres diferentes solo una cita no sexo

Suena bien -dijo Hank sonriendo- en cuanto a ustedes deberán de...hmm rechazar a la mayor cantidad de hombres y coquetearles para saber quien es la más bonita

Perfecto -dijo Pan sonriendo- prepárense chicos, nosotros ganaremos esta noche

No, nosotros ganaremos -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Tomoe confundido-

Ha creo que ya te lo había explicado, todos ellos han sido parejas por un largo tiempo y apenas están viendo como pueden ser fuera de una relación, por eso estamos compitiendo -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa-

No lo entiendo pero supongo que si eso hace que sean felices bien por ustedes -dijo Tomoe sonriendo confundido- ¿que tienen pensado hacer?

Vamos al bar y veámonos hermosas para atraer chicos lindos -dijo Jane sonriendo, las hembras asintieron mientras los machos estaban calmados, más tarde todos estaban en el hotel ,las mujeres en un cuarto y los hombres en otra, Jane estaba usando un vestido de manga corta con la espalda descubierta y sus zapatos del mismo color, su pelo estaba peinado ligeramente y tenía una diadema verde-

Saben llámeme loca pero esto se siente muy divertido -Jane estaba sonriendo mientras veía su maquillaje y lápiz labial batidos en la cara- es ¿mucho?

Pareces un payaso -dijo Pan sonriendo, Song suspiro y comenzó a limpiarle la cara- pero si se siente extraño vestir esto y que se sienta bien hacerlo -Pan estaba vistiendo un vestido chino de color blanco con listones azules atados en nudo en su hombro izquierdo con borde azul y falda un poco larga mientras se ataba el cabello en su trenza de nuevo-

Ooooh que emoción están evolucionando y convirtiéndose en verdaderas señoritas -dijo Sonriendo sonrojada por la emoción-

Todo esto debe ser parte de la poción -dijo Iza saliendo del baño cubriendo su cabeza y pelo con la toalla y usaba una bata blanca- cuando madura las jóvenes comienza a sentir nervios por su aspecto físico, su sensibilidad cambia y sienten que quieren lucir hermosas siempre

Ella tiene razón a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo, siempre quería lucir bella con flores en mis orejas, en mi vestido y lucir vestidos porque así me sentía hermosa -dijo Song sonriendo maquillando a Jane- la pócima realmente es muy efectiva

Pero no olvides que esto es solo temporal, nuestras hormonas nos hacen actuar así -dijo Jane sonrojada levemente- nuestros cuerpos ahora son hormonalmente cambiantes y tendremos que aprender a vivir con ellos por lo que queda de esta apuesta

Bueno como sea hay que disfrutarlo porque sino no tendrá chiste verse así -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Concuerdo con Pan, ¿cada cuánto puedes atraer la atención de los demás y luciendo un cuerpo tan sexy? -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella salió del armario luciendo un vestido negro sin mangas, sin espalda con un corte por la cintura y muslo mostrando mucha piel y demostrando que no usaba ropa interior ni sostén, el busto estaba abierto dejando mostrando el escote casi por completo mientras este era acentuado mostrando los grandes y voluptuosos senos que tenía- ¿qué tal?

¡Santo dios! ¡Cielo santo! ¡Locura! -Song grito sonrojada igual que Pan y Jane mientras Iza estaba sorprendida y silbó con un piropo-

Lo sé, me veo suuuuper sensual -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ni Rías Gremory me llega a los talones

Estas ardiente pero indecente -dijo Pan sorprendida- ajajaja ya quisiera usar eso

Eso si es ardiente -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Esta indecente, quítatelo -dijo Song sorprendida-

Aaah vamos, por favor -dijeron Pan, Jane e Iza irritadas-

Esta súper indecente, la cosa es atraer a los hombros no a la policia creyendo que te vendes a 1200 yuanes la hora -dijo Song sorprendida-

Hay por favor, los hombros siempre quieren algo de piel, eso atrae a muchos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- esto me hará ganar tragos y esta apuesta -junto los brazos frente a su busto y lo hizo rebotar un poco- esto es bien todo un bum bum

Hay que cambiarte y espero que a ninguna se le ocurra vestirse así -dijo Song preocupada y sonrojada-

¿Por que? -dijo Pan confundida-

Porque no iré a la carcel mientras me llaman Proxeneta o que me llamen Miley Cyrus -dijo Song nerviosa, todas levantaron las manos sonriendo, Iza se quitó la bata y se vistió con un vestido de noche negro, su vestido era un poco ajustado al cuerpo con falda corta por encima de las rodillas, se peinó el cabello un poco dejándolo laceó-

Bien terminemos con esto, solo quiero que la noche pase sin problemas -dijo Iza calmada mientras se maquillaba los labios no cuidado-

Sabes ahora que lo pienso jamás había visto esa sonrisa risueña -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza movió la oreja confundida- ya sabes a cuál me refiero, estabas sonrojada y sonriendo junto a Tomoe esta noche, te veías muy contenta

Ah eso...es que el..bueno me...hace sonreír mucho..yo...el es buen amigo -dijo Iza sonrojada y nerviosa- No se porque estamos hablando de eso, deberíamos ir a cazar hombros y manipularlos como hacen todas las mujeres, ellas te aman y te roban por eso te abandonan jajaja -grito sonriendo y riendo un poco por los nerviosos-

Oooh parece que la lobita esconde un secreto -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿acaso te gusta? -Iza movió las orejas y la cola dejándolas erizadas- si te gusta

¿Y tu ya se la jalaste a Tigre? -dijo Iza nerviosa y Pan se sonrojó un poco- si se la jalaste, ya lo sé

¡Haaaaay cállate! -Pan grito sonrojada y nerviosa, mientras las hembras se arreglaban los muchos estaban vistiéndose tranquilos en todo cuarto, Tigre usaba un pantalón negro con botas negras, camisa blanca y sacó negro abierto-

Va esto es muy fácil, ya no hace falta usar tanto perfume Hank -dijo Tigre serio-

Oye hay que dar buena impresión -dijo Hank calmado, él usaba un pantalón negro con camisa de manga larga roja y sus botas- siempre hay que estar presentable un poco de colonia no hace daño

Un poco esta bien no hace falta que te acabes la botella entera -dijo Bo calmado saliendo del baño- bien ¿alguno de ustedes sabe como conquistar a mujeres?

Somos mujeres, sabemos lo que nos gusta y lo que no -dijo Hank calmado- conquistar a algunas será fácil

Además por nuestro aspecto diría que será fácil, no odio admitirlo pero me siento guapo y súper atractivo, por alguna razón me siento confiado -dijo Tigre sonriendo viéndose al espejo-

¿No han sentido que desde que somos machos la vida ha sido más sencilla? -dijo Bo calmado- digo, no tenemos problemas hormonales, no sentimos tanto como antes y los sentimientos se han ido apagando

Antes era demasiado sensibles con nuestro aspecto y ahora siento que me da igual muchas cosas -dijo Hank calmado- también jejeje ahora me doy cuenta de que debería estar pasando por esos días...irritables y jejeje no los tengo

Si eso no lo extraño -dijo Tigre sonriendo- ser hombre es ma fácil, je la tienen fácil no saben el dolor de ser una mujer, pero también empiezo a sentirme atraído por Pan y a veces tengo sueños eroticos con ella, esta en mis fantasías siempre y en mis pensamientos

Eso es porque nuestros cuerpos cambiaron no nuestros sentimientos -dijo Hank sonriendo- tu la ama, siendo hembra o no tu la amas por quien es, si la amas no la lastimes

Mejor no te digo nada porque ahora estoy de buen humor y me siento súper guapo -dijo Tigre calmado- mejor vayamos a disfrutar la noche y no pensemos como Hank lastimo de forma horrible a Iza -Hank solo le gruño un poco y lo siguió fuera del cuarto, los tres salieron y vieron a Tomoe pasar, el usaba unos zapatos negros con pantalón negro y camisa azul oscura de manga larga-

¿Otra vez tu? -dijo Hank serio-

Perdón por meterme en tu camino pero es que voy con Iza al bar -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Ja esta es noche de chicas y no creo que Iza la disfrute mucho contigo -dijo Hank sonriendo algo molesto-

¿Qué extraño que lo digas? Ya que fue ella la que me invitó a pasar el rato, también dijo que cantaría que...sería algo bueno ya que tu hachaste a perder nuestra última salida -dijo Tomoe sonriendo mostrando su colmillo izquierdo y una mirada fría de sus ojos morados- también dudo mucho que te diga algo o que quiera salir contigo después de como la trataste el otro día

Eso no tienes porque saberlo descarado zorro lobo -dijo Hank molesto viendo a Tomoe-

Di lo que quieras pero sabes que tengo razón, tu solo provocaste esto -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, se retiró caminando con calma dejando a Hank molesto, los demás no dijeron nada y se fueron caminando, más tarde en el bar las demás estaban reunidas pidiendo unos tragos, Bianca tenía Whisky y un vestido azul ajustado al cuerpo con falda larga y pecho cubierto-

No puedo creer que me hiciste vestir así, estaba muy bien el otro vestido -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Era descarado e indecente no iba a permitir que hicieras algo indebido o que muchos chicos se acercaran pensando que somos prostitutas -dijo Song molesta, estaba vistiendo un vestido negro sin mangas ni tirantes, solo era ajustado al cuerpo con falda larga, ella tenía una copa de un vino rojo tinto-

Hay exageras -dijo Bianca calmada-

Estos tragos están sabrosos -dijo Pan sonriendo mostrando una copa con un trago pequeño con una cereza en un palillo- un cosmopolitan, es tan dulce y rico ¿por que nunca lo bebí?

Porque estaban categorizado para mujeres pero con estos cuerpos no hay problemas -dijo Jane sonriendo- saben siempre me gustaron estas bebida pero las bebía en secreto porque tenía miedo de que pensaran que soy rarito

Eres un rarito eso nadie lo niega -dijo Pan sonriendo- hay esta sabroso

Mejor tómalo con calma Pan ya llevas dos y no has comido nada -dijo Iza calmada y levemente sonrojada, ella tenía un vaso de cristal con hielo y una bebida apreciada al té con una rodaja de limon-

Cálmate virgencita please, ¿además porque estas sonrojada? Si apenas llevas medio vaso del primero -dijo Pan riendo un poco-

Sabes que no digiero bien el alcohol -dijo Iza calmada-

Saben, saben, saben...hay que conquistar a un chico para tener sexo en el baño -dijo Jane riendo un poco, todas la vieron confundidas y un poco nerviosas- ¿qué? No puedo será luna a que lo pensó, hay ustedes quieren saber que se siente tener sexo con alguien de tu mismo género, con un macho

No buscamos sexo, solo queremos divertirnos y para castigar a los chicos -dijo Pan calmada-

¿Quien invitó a la abuela? -dijo Jane irritada y bebió toda la copa de licor de un golpe y suspiro- aaah rico, hay que armar una gran fiesta, hay que hacer que a los chicos se les pare con tan solo vernos

¿Qué tienes pensado? -dijo Pan sonriendo, Jane estaba viendo a los lados y sonrió notando como un leopardo sonrió viéndola, el leopardo sonrió y llamó a una camarera para que llevara un trago a Jane, Jane recibió su trago y ella sonrió saludando y moviendo sus dedo, solo para ingerir el trago despacio, tomó la cereza de su bebida anterior y la paso por sus labios para sujetarla con sus dientes y la mordió de forma lenta mientras sonreía de forma coqueta-

Vaya lo excitaste -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Jaja lo copié de una revista -dijo Jane sonriendo- tu turno Pan, has algo con esas enormes chichis -Pan asintió y vio a los lados, un panda la miró sonriendo y también le invitó un trago, Pan sonrió y tomó el trago de forma lenta, sonrió pasando su lengua por sus labios, con uno de sus dedos tocó y acarició la orilla del vaso y luego lo metió a su boca de forma lenta tomando la última gota de licor, el panda sonrió sonrojado y se sentó- jejeje le gané

Nada mal chicas pero si tengo un truco que los excitara -dijo Bianca sonriendo mostrando un vaso pequeño para tequila con un trago dentro, se acercó a Pan y colocó el trago entre sus senos, Pan se sorprendió y luego Bianca sujeto el vaso con sus labios y levantó la cabeza tragando el contenido rápido, Pan solo sonrió igual que Iza y Jane- ¡Hakuna matata! Y eso niñas es amamantar

Impresionante y sexy -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¿Están excitadas? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Si! ¡No! -dijeron Pan, Iza y Jane sonriendo pero Song fue la que se había negado-

Hay por favor Song, yo sé lo que quieren los hombres y se como seducirlos porque soy uno de corazón y mente, si fueras más como yo ya tendrías esposo señora de las tres décadas -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Song gruño molesta y solo se giro viendo a otro lado- tu turno Iza

¿Que? -dijo Iza confundida tomando su trago- ¿mi turno para...?

Vamos, hazlo, todas hicimos un numerito, te toca -dijo Bianca sonriendo- hazlo, uno erotico, algo que desearías que una mujer hiciera en un bar -Iza recibió un trago y vio al frente a un lobo gris de ojos amarillos saludando con una mano, Iza vio el trago blanco con una rodaja de limon también, lo pensó un poco y vio a Pan, le dio un trago ligero y se giró para acercarse a Pan, la sujeto de sus mejillas y la atrajo besándola con calma, muchos machos quedaron sorprendidos viendo a ambas hembras besarse, fue un beso lento pero apasionado mientras ambas movieron un poco las lenguas intercambiando la bebida en el interior, al final Iza soltó a Pan alejándose de forma lenta dejando una gota de licor resbalando por sus labios, Iza sonrió sonrojada y le pasó el pulgar a Pan en los labios quitándole la gota con cuidado-

Nada mal -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Jane estaba sonriendo sonrojada, Song estaba más avergonzada que nerviosa, Jane y Song se vieron por un momento y luego desviaron la mirada nerviosas-

Eres muy dulce Pan -dijo Iza sonriendo tomando más licor-

Ok creo que ya fue demasiado licor para una noche -dijo Pan nerviosa y sonrojada quitándole el vaso a Iza-

Hmmm -Iza estaba sonriendo y Pan se sonrojó un poco, mientras tanto en otro lado Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban viendo a las hembras pasar-

¿Bien como empezamos esto? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Pues atención, como si estuvieras cazando -dijo Hank sonriendo- ve cuál te presta atención y trata de hacer que se fije más en ti -Tigre estaba girando un poco la mirada notando como algunas hembras la veían de forma coqueta, sonrió notando a una tigresa blanca de ojos azules-

Bien creo tener un objetivo en la mira -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Hank sonrió asintiendo y Tigre camino hacia la felina, se sentó en la silla y sonrió- hola hermosa -la felina le dio una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa amigable- tengamos sexo, eres una chica fácil y lo sé por tu vestimenta será fácil llevarte a la cama -Hank se golpeó la frente y la felina le dio un golpe a Tigre en la mejilla, Tigre solo volvió algo molesto y se sujetaba la mejilla- creo que soy muy malo ligando mujeres

Si ya lo noté -dijo Hank sonriendo- bien es mi turno vean al maestro en acción -Hank se arregló el cuello de la camisa y se acercó a una loba de pelo blanco, Iza estaba riendo con Bianca pero noto como Hank estaba hablando con una loba, parecía estar sonriendo mientras ella desvió la mirada volviendo a su conversación, Hank sonrió pero la loba le lanzó el trago al rostro- si me lo temía -Hank se limpiaba el licor de la cara y giro para ver a Iza hablando con Tomoe y seleccionando algo de un pedazo de papel, la noche estaba transcurriendo con calma pero Hank, Tigre y Bo tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por los golpes que habían recibido-

Hay que admitirlo señores, perdimos esta ronda -dijo Hank preocupado-

Si, no se como le hacía Byakun, lo hacia parecer tan sencillo -dijo Bo cansado-

Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero viéndolo por otro lado, no me sentía cómodo haciéndolo sabiendo que Pan me observaba -dijo Tigre deprimido viendo su vaso medio lleno- creó que no estoy hecho para conquistar mujeres, creo que estoy hecho para una sola mujer -Tigre sonrió y se giró para ver a Pan escuchando los chistes de un panda algo ebrio, ella parecía estar algo aburrida mientras el panda se reía, Tigre suspiro y sonrió levantando la mano saludando a Pan, le hizo una señal para que fuera con el pero el panda ebrio la sujeto del brazo izquierdo-

¿A donde vas? -dijo el panda sonriendo- vamos podemos divertirnos ahora, ahora que se pone bueno

Oye mira ha sido aburrido y te has emborrachado mucho -dijo Pan irritada- solo quiero ir con Tigre -el panda vio a Tigre y suspiro molesto-

Ha tu mereces estar con los de tu especie, ¿que puede hacer un tigre por ti? Nada -dijo el panda molesto, sujeto a Pan de su mentón y la atrajo a su rostro- déjame mostrarte como lo hace un verdadero panda

No...suéltame -dijo Pan molesta, separo la cara y desvío la mirada pero el panda la sujeto del vestido y lo rasgó un poco abriendo su vestido mostrando parte del busto-

A mi no me dices que no -dijo el panda molesto- tu panda sucia te cojere esta noche y no pondrás objeción -levantó el brazo para tratar de golpear a Pan, Pan se enojo y estaba por golpearlo pero Tigre se acercó y sujeto la muñeca del panda con fuerza- ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Quítame tu sucia mano de encima...!

Cierra tu sucia boca -dijo Tigre molesto y le dio un golpe al panda con fuerza en la cara, no le soltó el brazo, giro y lanzó al panda sobre su cuerpo estrellándolo con fuerza contra una mesa rompiéndola en pedazos, todos estaban sorprendidos mientras Pan estaba algo seria sujetando parte del vestido cubriendo su busto, Tigre se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó encima de Pan evitando que todos vieran su cuerpo- perdón yo...

No -dijo Pan calmada- está bien...de todas maneras ya no tengo mi fuerza...por primera vez siento que es estar indefensa -Pan suspiro y Tigre asintió- lamentó el alboroto ya nos vamos -ambos estaban saliendo del bar, Pan y Tigre caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, Pan se quitó los zapatos que tenía quedando descalza- ahora entiendo un poco lo que enfrentan las mujeres normalmente

Yo no sé a qué te refieres, yo jamás viví algo así -dijo Tigre calmado- ya que tu siempre me cuidabas

Pero esta vez tú me cuidaste, ademas yo no te protegía, yo te apoyaba, siempre sabía que tú podías cuidarte solo -dijo Pan sonriendo- en ningún momento dude de ti o de tus habilidades, pero yo...jajaja..siento que volví a ser la misma panda torpe...la panda torpe que no podía proteger a nadie..ni siquiera a su misma -dijo preocupada y soltando algunas lágrimas- odio sentirme así de impotente

Descuida, solo es un momento de debilidad en la larga lista de habilidades, peleas ganadas, enemigos vencidos y vidas salvadas que tienes -dijo Tigre sonriendo, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza pasando sus brazos por su cuerpo- tu eres mi Guardiana con súper fuerza o no, me has salvado de tantos peligros que ya ni los puedo recordar todos, me has ayudado y has ayudado a tantos aún sin pedirlo y jamás has pedido nada a cambia

Gracias Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo- eso me hace sentir mejor, pero aún no encuentro mi propia fuerza como mujer

Descuida dale tiempo cuando el momento llegue tendrás tus poderes de regreso -dijo Tigre sonriendo- aunque me gusto defenderte por lo menos una vez para variar

Gracias por defenderme de ese cretino -dijo Pan sonriendo- Toma tu premio gatito -le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego una lamida haciendo sonrojar a Tigre un poco-

Eso me gusto pero...aún no me satisface -dijo Tigre sonriendo, le sujeto las mejillas y la trajo dándole un beso en los labios, Pan se sorprendió y sintió como el beso se hacía más profundo, más fuerte, Pan cerró los ojos y le siguió el movimiento, siguió el brazo y lo regresó, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tigre y lo sujeto de la camisa soltando suspiros, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía jadear un pozo, Pan y Tigre no se soltaban mientras el beso seguía, los dos se separaron sonrojados y respirando agitados, Tigre sonrió sonrojado, mientras Pan temblaba un poco, Tigre le limpió un poco los labios-

No me importa como luzcas, no importa como te llames, para mi sigues siendo la misma panda que me enamora cada día -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza-

Gracias Tigre y sin importar como seas tu también eres el mismo tigre que me enamora día a día -dijo Pan sonriendo, Pan colocó el vestido y cerró el saco abotonando los botones dejándolo un poco largo de los brazos- bien lista

¿Estás segura? No tienes que volver si no quieres -dijo Tigre calmado-

Si quiero descuida no pasó nada malo -dijo Pan sonriendo- ademas si hay otro patan que quiere fastidiarme mi novio le da una golpiza -Pan guiñó el ojo y Tigre asintió sonriendo, mientras los dos estaban tranquilos Hank estaba viendo todo calmado, Bianca estaba sonriendo viéndolo-

¿Qué sientes? ¿Alivio, celos, enojo? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ninguno, digamos que calma -dijo Hank calmado- creó que finalmente puedo cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida y seguir con mi historia

Siempre hay historias trágicas pero yo prefiero las historias con final feliz -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Hank, tu historia podría terminar con un final trágico y solitario

¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Hank calmado-

No te hagas el tonto, Hank, más vale que vayas y te disculpes con Iza, ya que si no lo haces bueno -dijo Bianca sonriendo y giro para mostrar a Iza sonriendo y riendo con Tomoe- alguien más tomará tu lugar

Ella jamás se iría con el, ella...ella me ama lo sé -dijo Hank calmado- solo necesitamos un descanso y algo de tiempo es todo para que me perdone, eso es todo

No te confíes tanto -dijo Bianca sonriendo, algunos tambores sonaron y todos vieron a un escenario en el centro para ver a Tomoe e Iza tocando unos tambores con las manos-

 _ **¡Mi gente...!**_ **-** Tomoe grito sonriendo y aplaudió ganado la atención de muchos- _**¡Vamos! ¡Sigue!**_ -unas trompetas sonaron con ritmo y los animales fueron acercándose- _**I feel the desire,**_ _ **Everytime my eyes connects, It's like we're**_ _ **fuelling**_ _ **the fire**_ -Tomoe estaba cantando sonriendo y sujeto a Iza de sus manos y la atrajo un poco a su cuerpo- _**I**_ _ **think**_ _ **you know what**_ _ **happens**_ _ **next Just let our**_ _ **bodies**_ _ **get**_ _ **alittle**_ _ **closer**_ -Tomoe sonrió bailando con Iza, la sujeto con una mano de su cadera mientras bailaban girando un poco en el escenario llamando la atención de varios en especial Hank- _**Keep dancing, Qué veo, un beso, yo quiero**_ -Tomoe sonrió pasando dos de sus dedos de Iza haciéndola sonrojar-

 _ **We're**_ _ **slowly**_ _ **losing all**_ _ **control**_ _ **(Whoaaa)**_ -Tomoe cantó sonriendo e Iza lo ayudó haciendo un poco de coro- _**Our**_ _ **senses**_ _ **switch to**_ _ **overload**_ _ **(Whoaaa)**_ -Iza fue pegada de espalda al pecho de Tomoe y aplaudieron subiendo los brazos- _**See you're the life of the**_ _ **fiesta**_ __-Iza bailó moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado mientras las sujetaba, Tomoe se reía un poco y los animales aplaudieron- _ **There's**_ _ **nothing**_ _ **I won't do to get ya, In my arms hold me**_ _ **tight**_ __-Tigre y Pan entraron sonriendo y se acercaron a ver del canto, mientras Pan comenzó a mover los hombros sonriendo y bailando un poco- _ **Baby**_ _ **tonight**_ _ **is the**_ _ **start**_ _ **of our lives**_ -Tomoe sonrió cantando con fuerza levantando los brazos-

 _ **Yo quiero que tú pongas las...**_ -Iza canto sonriendo junto a Tomoe- _**¡Manos arriba!**_ -Tomoe canto con fuerza sujetando a Iza de las caderas haciéndola reír mientras los animales comenzaron a bailar- _**Yo quiero que tu cuerpo no...¡Diga mentiras!**_ -Iza y Tomoe giraron bailando mientras seguían los pasos del otro casi a un baile de vals pero con más rápido- _**¡Yo quiero que tu pongas las...¡Manos arriba!**_ -Song y Jane estaban bailando mientras Jane movió los hombros sacudiéndolos con ritmo provocando la risa de Song- _**Yo quiero, yo quiero...¡Vivir la vida! -**_ Pan empujó a Tigre con su cadera y se movió frente a él bailando un poco-

 _ **Aye..., you know what I'm**_ _ **thinking**_ -Tigre sonrió viendo como Pan estaba bailando, Pan ataba bailando y colocó sus manos en sus caderas- _**We**_ _ **leave**_ _ **right now**_ _ **after**_ _ **this**_ _ **drink**_ _ **and**_ _ **cause**_ _ **I don't want to**_ _ **waste**_ _ **time I don't**_ _ **wanna**_ _ **think twice, life ends too**_ _ **quickly**_ -Tigre se acercó a Pan y la sujeto de la cuadra con una mano mientras sujetaba su mano derecha con la otra, comenzó a bailar con ella, levantó su brazo y Pan dio una vuelta para hacerla caer su brazo izquierdo- _**Estoy diciendo, I've been**_ _ **working**_ _ **hard, Yeah, I'm**_ _ **ready**_ _ **for ya, I'm a take us far, Baby**_ _ **tonight**_ _ **is the**_ _ **start**_ _ **of our**_ _ **lives**_ __-Tomoe canto sonriendo aplaudiendo incitando a los demás a baila en el bar, en un momento todo se lleno de animales disfrutando y bailando con la canción-

 _ **Yo quiero que tu pongas las...¡Manos arriba!**_ -Tomoe e Iza cantaron sonriendo mientras bailaban de forma individual- _**Yo quiero que tu cuerpo no...¡Diga mentiras!**_ -Song y Jane estaban bailando, Song y Jane levantaron un brazo sin soltarse sus manos, bailaron y giraron pasando al otro lado sin soltarse y estiraron sus brazos riendo- _**Yo quiero que tu pongas las...¡Manos arriba!**_ -Iza y Tomoe estaban bailando aplaudiendo sonriendo- _**Yo quiero, yo quiero...¡Vivir la vida!**_ -Tomoe giro y cayó de rodillas frente a Iza extendiendo los brazos, la música estaba sonando mientras todos bailaban menos Hank, Bo y Bianca estaban disfrutando la cancion mientras aplaudían en el caso de Bo golpeaba el suelo con la cola-

Solo mírenlo esta loco -dijo Hank molesto viendo a Tomoe bailando con Iza a su lado, Tomoe tomó una flor que estaba en una mesa y giro extendiendo el brazo izquierdo mostrando la flor a Iza-

 _ **A tu lado me quiero pasar el día**_ -Tomoe sonrió e Iza tomó la flor colocándola en su oreja izquierda- _**Contigo mi vida**_ -Tomoe le acarició la mejilla y parte del rostro a Iza provocando que cerrara los ojos e inclinara su cabeza un poco, estaba por darle un beso, en cuanto Hank lo vio se sintió celoso y enojado, corrió al escenario y aplaudió con fuerza despertando a Iza y Tomoe evitando el beso-

¿Hank qué haces? -dijo Iza molesta-

Evitó que hagas algo loco, vámonos debes relajar tu mente, debes estar ebria -dijo Hank molesto y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo a Iza pero ella se soltó y se acercó a Tomoe-

¡Oye déjala en paz! -Tomoe estaba molesto con él y la mirada de Iza era igual-

¡Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo! -Iza grito molesta, por suerte la música seguía sonando y nadie escuchaba su pelea- es mejor que me dejes en paz, Tomoe ¿me llevarías a mi cuarto?

Claro vámonos -dijo Tomoe calmado, los dos le dieron la espalda a Hank y se fueron caminando-

Iza ¿realmente te irás con el? -dijo Hank serio-

Si sabes...Tomoe no tiene cuarto así que le ofrecí el mío, a ti no quiero verte, mejor ve a dormir con una de tus mujeres, total tienes tantas de donde elegir -dijo Iza molesta, Tomoe la llevo con calma fuera del bar, la noche paso mientras Iza estaba parada en el balcón usando una bata blanca, Tomoe tomó una de las camas y se sentó para ver a Iza- lamentó meterte en medio de esto

Descuida, creo que él te ama, pero tú a él no -dijo Tomoe calmado- nada más que su amor es un poco enfermo

No quiero pensar en eso, y él no me ama -dijo Iza calmada- se acabo, ya no lo defenderé -Hank estaba sentado en una silla con Bianca dormida en la cama de atrás- Yo no amo a Hank y a partir de ahora seré...libre -mientras tanto Pan y Tigre estaban compartiendo cuarto y Pan se quitaba el vestido-

Rayos y lo mucho que me costo -dijo Pan molesta viendo su vestido roto, ella usaba solo las pantaletas mientras sus senos estaban descubiertos, Tigre por su lado ya no tenía puesta la camisa y estaba viendo a Pan sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

Pan quiero hacer algo y espero que no te moleste que te lo pida -dijo Tigre calmado-

Claro Tigre dime -dijo Pan calmada- ¿qué quieres hacer? -se colocaba una bata y Tigre estaba nervioso-

Pan quiero tener sexo contigo hoy -dijo Tigre calmado y Pan se sonrojó-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Concurso en la playa**_

En la habitación de Pan y Tigre los dos estaban viéndose directo, Pan estaba de pie frente a la cama mientras Tigre estaba sentado sin dejar de verla, Pan estaba repitiendo lo que Tigre le había dicho hace poco-

Tigre...repítelo por favor -dijo Pan sonrojada- ¿que? ¿Que acabas de decir?

Dije...que quiero tener sexo...contigo -dijo Tigre sonrojado levemente-

Digo..¿estás seguro? Es que..es un gran paso -dijo Pan sonrojada, se acercó lentamente a la cama y se subió en ella para acercarse a Tigre- ¿por que el repentino interés en el sexo? No tenemos que hacerlo si tu no quieres, en estos cuerpos eso sería...

Extraño, lo se, pero...es que cuando te...vi a punto de besar al panda me enoje, pero cuando te vi siendo besada por otra chicas eso...me excitó un poco -dijo Tigre calmado-

Entonces...¿tú estás atraído por dos mujeres que se besan? -dijo Pan sonriendo y Tigre asintió sonrojado- bueno...entonces dime ¿como te sientes cuando te beso? -se acercó caminando a gatas y lo beso en los labios, el beso fue corto pero tierno, luego pasó a uno un poco más apasionado, Tigre le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos atrayéndola más a él, pegaron sus cuerpos mientras Pan parecía tratar de abrazar a Tigre, los dos se separaron respirando agitados, Pan estaba sonriendo pero sintió algo duro tocando la zona de su vagina, cuando se fijó Tigre había tenido una ereccion-

Ooooh vaya -dijo Tigre sorprendido- lo siento muy extraño ahí abajo, es como si se jalara

Jajaja tienes una ereccion -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa, Tigre estaba sonrojado y Pan sonrió tocando la punta- creó que mi lado femenino ya se siente excitada y atraída por ti -se sonrojó frotando el pene de Tigre un poco, lo sujeto con sus manos y Tigre parecía sonrojado, Tigre subió sus manos sujetando a Pan de las piernas, la sujeto con poca fuerza y luego pasó sus manos a su trasero, tocando un poco, apretó con fuerza, mientras que Pan tocó su pecho y lo empujo- sabes ahora que lo pienso unas de las partes más importantes del sexo es del cuidado

¿El cuidado? -dijo Tigre confundido- ¿por que?

Bueno...uno nunca sabe...podríamos terminar haciéndolo toda la noche sin parar y podría terminar embarazada -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre soltó una ligera risa pedí luego se quedó viendo al frente confundido y comenzó a pensar un poco- aaah Tigre ¿Qué estas pensando?

 _ **Mente de Tigre-**_ Tigre se estaba imaginando entrenando en el gimnasio, estaba peleando pero escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y vio a Pan cargando algo en sus brazos-

Mi amor, mira ya nació nuestro bebé -dijo Pan sonriendo cargando un bebé en los brazos y Tigre se acercó sonriendo- _**Fuera de la imaginación de Tigre-**_

Eh...-Pan estaba confundida viendo a Tigre el cual se reía un poco babeando- hmmm De seguro se está imaginando cosas que no son...hmmm ji jiji -Pan se comenzó a reír y se acercó un poco a su oído- oye Tigre...¿qué tal si tú y yo tenemos un hijo? ¿Te gustaría?

Jejeje...no lo sé -dijo Tigre sonriendo y riendo un poco-

¿Y si se parece a Shifu? -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre abrió los ojos y comenzó a visualizar cosas en su imaginación, regresando a su imaginación, el imagino que Pan le mostraba al bébe pero el bebé era Shifu usando ropa de bebé-

¡HAAAAAAAYYYY MAMAAAAA! ¡NOOOOO QUE FEO! -Tigre gritó con fuerza sujetando su cabeza mientras que del miedo su pelo se volvía completamente gris y sus rayas se borraron-

Jajajaja -Pan se estaba riendo un poco- lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo con la tentación jajaja -Tigre estaba nervioso pero terminó cayendo en la cama- perdón es que no se como se sienta tener sexo con esta vagina en lugar de mi pene pero aún no es momento, mis hormonas aún no salen completamente -Pan se estaba riendo pero Tigre estaba un poco perdido viendo al vacío- ¿Tigre? -chasqueó los dedos pero no le pasaba nada- ¿Tigre? Reacciona -volvió a chasquear los dedos pero no había reacción- bueno creo que me pase..jiji ji -Pan solo se acosto y se durmió, mientras Tigre no pegó los ojos ni un momento, mientras tanto en otra habitación, Song y Jane estaban besándose acostadas sobre la cama-

Jane...aaahn Jane -Song estaba gimiendo mientras Jane pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Song, la besaba con algo de lentitud pero con fuerza, Song la sujeto con sus brazos y piernas, se giró y la sujeto de la cara para comenzar a besarla con algo de salvajismo, los besos eran un poco más rápido y movían mucho la lengua, Song estaba usando una camisa vino con un short azul ajustado al cuerpo, Jane pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, siguió moviendo sus manos hasta tocar sus senos un poco, metió las manos por dentro de la playera hasta tocar sus manos un poco, los masajeo un poco y peñizco el pezon un poco, lo movió entre sus dedos girando la llema un poco, Song se sonrojó y soltó un fuerte gemido, Jane bajo el cuerpo y comenzó a quitarle la camisa para lamer su pecho y luego siguió subiendo hasta su seno derecho, le dio ligeras lamidas lentas y cortas, Song estaba sonrojada respirando agitada-

Aaaahn Jane para por favor...aaaahn -Song la sujeto de los hombros y la separo-

¿Que pasa? -dijo Song confundida-

Perdón es...es que...aún no estoy lista -dijo Song sonrojada-

¿Aún no estas lista para? -dijo Jane confundida-

Para...este tipo de contacto contigo -dijo Song sonrojada y respirando agitada-

¿Por que no? -dijo Jane confundida-

Porque jamás he estado con un hombre o una mujer -dijo Song sonrojada, las dos estaban acostadas a la misma altura- mira eres muy buena...y me gustó mucho el beso y estar en esa forma a pesar de que sufrí de mucho miedo...me hizo sentir a salvo estar cerca de ti yo...

Solos necesitas tiempo para procesar esto, lo sé -dijo Jane sonriendo- yo también tengo muchos problemas con ser una mujer -se toco los pechos y los levantó para dejar que cayeran- ¿sabias qué hay más de un sentimiento?

Créeme si lo sé...pero ser mujer puede ser confuso y más ahora que estás experimentando los cambios hormonales de una adolescente -dijo Song sonriendo- sabes necesitarás guía para esto...así que seré tu bestia hormonal

¿Serás mi que...? -dijo Jame confundida-

Tu guía en tus hermoso y aterradores cambios como mujer, es el asqueroso y repugnante milagro de la vida -dijo Song sonriendo, Jane solo levantó una ceja confundida-

¿De verdad es tan malo? -dijo Jane confundida-

Si y mucho -dijo Song sonriendo, Jane solo suspiró mientras tanto en otro lado del hotel, Bianca estaba gimiendo, estaba moviendo sus caderas frotando su vagina sobre una almohada entre sus piernas, Bianca estaba gimiendo moviendo sus caderas con fuerza mientras su vagina se presionaba mojando un poco la almohada, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente sudado y su cara rona-

¡Aaaaaaahn! -Bianca dio un gemido prolongado y cayó en la cama sujetando la sábana con su garras- esto no funciona -se enojo y lanzó la almohada húmeda a otro lado- aaaahn necesito calmarme un poco -se acostó respirando agitada pero seguía frotando su vagina con sus dedos- aaaahn...aaaahn no puedo aaahn -dijo entre gemidos mientras seguía frotando su vagina la cual derramaba sus fluidos dejando una gran mancha en la sabana- no importa cuanto aaahn me masturbe...las ganas no se van ¿por que? Aaahn...-levantó su mano izquierda viendo sus dedos mojados y cubiertos con sus fluidos vaginales- tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ¿por que? -ella cerró los ojos mientras Iza estaba dando vueltas en la cama respirando agitada y sudada, se levantó mostrando su ropa para dormir, una playera azul y un short morado ajustado y muy corto-

Aaaargh maldita sea -dijo Iza molesta, se comenzó a quitar la ropa y quedó completamente desnuda, abrió la ventana dejando que el aire entrar y se sujeto los senos- malditos pechos ¿por que ahora comenzaron a dolerme? -se sujeto el pezon y se quejó- los tengo sensibles y me duele la espalda -pasó sus manos por su estómago y se tocó el vientre- mi vientre se siente ligeramente caliente y mi vagina también...hasta siento un poco de irritación ahí abajo ¿qué demonios me pasa? -solo gruñó un poco mientras en otro cuarto Hank parecía deprimido acostado en la cama-

Aaaaahhh fuuuuuu -Hank suspiró y se giró quedando acostado- ¿por que tenía que pasar esto? Soy un idiota

Si lo eres -dijo Bo calmado saliendo del baño- pero lamentarte no te servirá de nada, necesitas hablar con ella

Ya no me mira -dijo Hank preocupado- ella me odia, incluso defendió a ese sujeto llamado Tomoe ¿que le ve tanto a ese sujeto?

De seguro se siente identificada con el, el es un híbrido ella también, ambos son diferentes entre los de su hogar y encuentran protección entre ellos -dijo Bo calmado- Hank, ella te ama lo sé pero la heriste y su enojo tardar pero se ira dale tiempo

Temo que si le doy más tiempo y espacio al final ella se ira de mi lado y no quiero -dijo Hank calmado-

Pues no será más que culpa del destino si eso pasa -dijo Bo calmado, Hank solo se quedó viendo el techo y suspiró para dormir, a la mañana siguiente el sol estaba brillando, los animales y turistas estaban emocionados entrando al agua para darse baños y para jugar, en medio de la arena Pan estaba usando un traje de baño amarillo de una pieza con la espalda descubierta y el busto apretado con el cuello cubierto, Pan estaba acostada de pecho con la espalda descubierta debajo de una sombrilla-

Hola preciosa -Pan abrió ligeramente los ojos y noto que tenía algo de sombra encima-

Hay se ocultó el sol -dijo Pan confundida y se giró solo para ahogar un chillido y vio a un panda usando un traje de baño diminuto y apretado a la entrepierna-

Hola hermosa, tengo un bote cerca de aquí -dijo el panda sonriendo- ¿te gustaría ir a verlo?

¿Un bote? -dijo Pan intrigada y se levantó evitando estar cerca de él- suena maravilloso, me gustaría mucho verlo pero...primero ¿por que no le dices a mi novio tus intensiones?

¿Tu novio? -dijo el panda confundido y se giró para ver a Tigre detrás de él usando un short amarillo con playera blanca, Tigre estaba gruñendo haciendo sonar sus nudillos, el panda de solo verlo se asustó volviéndose pálido del miedo- tu...aaah...¿eres su...?

Pan ¿este tipo te está molestando? -dijo Tigre confundido-

No, el nos estaba invitando a dar una vuelta en su bote -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Aaah conque una vuelta en su bote suena fantástico -dijo Tigre sonriendo acercándose un poco más al panda el cual parecía estar sudando- espero que no te moleste que vaya yo ya que si le llega a pasar algo a mi novia yo sería capas de un hundir todo el barco

¿Hu...ha..hundir el barco? Espera..amigo no sabia que fuera tu...novia yo solo estaba confundido...no me hagas caso estoy ebrio -dijo El panda nervioso y se fue corriendo mientras Tigre se reía un poco-

Ja tonto -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Jajaja de solo verlo pensé que se orinaría encima -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¡jajajaja creó que lo hizo! -Tigre y Pan estaban calmados tomando un descanso en la arena mientras veían a los animales pasar- lamentó no haber tenido el valor anoche

Descuida, estaba pensando con el pene -dijo Tigre sonriendo- lo haremos en estos cuerpos cuando te sientas lista descuida

Si yo también lo siento -dijo Pan sonriendo- bien que buena paz hay aquí

Si pero después todo se hecha a perder por algo -dijo Tigre calmado- ahora que lo pienso ¿donde están los otros?

¡Atrápenlo! -se escuchó un fuerte grito de una mujer y todos vieron al frente notando como había un montículo de polvo y arena, era un grupo de hembras persiguiendo a Happosai el cual había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, Pan solo grito y cayó de espaldas a la arena-

Hay tenía que ser el -dijo Tigre molesto viendo como Happosai estaba corriendo cargando su bolsa verde con prendas y objetos en el interior-

¡Haaaaaaayyyy! ¡Maestro Happosai! -gritó Pan molesta y algo roja por la vergüenza, Pan avanzó corriendo-

Jajajaja que buena es la vida tengo un montón de prendas y todas son muy bonitas -dijo Happosai sonriendo, estaba tan contento que noto cuando un gran roca le cayó encima y terminó enterrado en granito sólido, cuando salió terminó siendo pisado por alguien y vio que Iza lo había pisado- ¡¿Pero qué haces niña?! -Iza no contestó y le quitó la bolsa de la espalda-

Hay se ve que usted nunca aprende la lección bestia libidinosa -dijo Iza molesta-

¡Espera no! -gritó Happosai sorprendido e Iza extendió los brazos abriendo la bolsa liberando todas las prendas y bikinis de las mujeres que había robado Happosai- ¡Nooooo! ¡Ahí se va toda mi felicidad! -Happosai estaba llorando un poco-

Bien se lo tenía merecido maestro -dijo Pan molesta-

¡Huuuuyy vas a pagar por esto niña! -Happosai estaba algo molesta- pero...¡Te perdonó si me das un abrazo! -gritó extendiendo los brazos sonriendo pero Iza solo se asustó, Pan gritó y lo golpeó en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo-

¡He dicho que se calme maestro! -dijo Pan molesta, Happosai salió de la reja escupiendo algo de arena y se quejó-

Hay pero que cruel eres al hacerme esto Pan, tu también Iza, no ven que soy solo un pobre viejito que busca felicidad -dijo Happosai llorando de la molestia- solo quiero vivir disfrutando mi tiempo de juventud

¿Tiempo de juventud? Si como no, si tú ser joven mi ser Tarzan -dijo Pan molesta- maestro mejor que no moleste a nadie aquí

Es verdad usted no sabe con quién podría meterse -dijo Iza molesta-

Hay niñas no entienden a los ermitaños -dijo Happosai molesto- yo he vivido muy solito sin amor -dijo llorando cubriéndose su rostro con un brazo-

Que sucio sujeto -dijo Iza molesta-

Oigan ¿por que tanto escándalo? -dijo Jane confundida, ella usaba un traje de baño verde limon de una sola pieza y Happosai la vio sonriendo-

Escuche qué hay alguien que está robando las prendas íntimas y bikinis -dijo Song confundida- ¿de quien se trataba? -Song vestía un traje de baño banco con una falda corta en la cintura-

¡Uuuuu jajaja que chicas más lindas! -Happosai sonrió y saltó viendo a ambas- ¡Denle un abrazo al viejo maestro! -Happosai terminó encima de Jane mientras movía la cabeza entre sus senos, Jane se puso pálida y levantó los brazos gritando mientras sentía un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- ¡Que bonita!

¡SUÉLTEME! -Jane gritó molesta y golpeó a Happosai lanzándolo al aire, Happosai solo gritó pero giró y cayó directo hacia Song-

¡Song dale un besito al maestro! -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

¡NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! -Song gritó sonrojada, asustada y nerviosa, golpeó a Happosai en la cara lanzándolo hacia el mar- ¡Hay que horror que viejo más feo! -Happosai solo gritó sonriendo mientras Bianca salía del agua usando un bikini azul deportivo, el sostén era deportivo y amplio con un short azul ajustado al cuerpo-

Rayos pensé que el agua me ayudaría a quitarme esta calentura pero...no sirvió de mucho -dijo Bianca calmada, sintió que algo la había golpeado en el pecho y bajo la mirada para ver qué Happosai estaba apretando su busto, Happosai solo sonrió apretando los senos de Bianca y ella se puso muy pálida-

Hay que buenos pechos, vine a terminar aterrizando en un lugar bastante acolchonado jajaja -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

Grrrr...-Bianca gruñó y levantó sus puños- ¡SUÉLTEME VIEJO LOCO! -Bianca golpeó a Happosai en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo levantando una gran cortina de arena y polvo-

¡HAAAAAYYYY! -Happosai solo gritó y salió de la arena llorando con un herida en la cabeza- hay ¿por que son tan malas conmigo? Solo soy un viejito que necesita cariñitos

¡Cual viejito necesitado ni ocho cuartos! -dijo Bianca molesta- podré olvidarme de la mujeres después de tener sexo con ellas pero no soy un sucio libidinoso cazando de ahí por ahí -se escuchó un torcido y el,a vio al frente notando como Iza, Pan, Jane y Song la estaban viendo entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Cállense!

No dijimos nada -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Pero lo dicen con sus ojos -dijo Bianca molesta-

¿Alguna de ustedes chica acepta casarse conmigo? Le daré cosas muy bonitas Moo esta -Happosai de su ropa saco un sostén de color rosado y las hembras se enojaron más- vamos ¿Quien me lo modela?

¡HYYAAAAAA! -Pan gritó molesta y extendió los brazos lanzando una red y atrapó a Happosai en ella- ¡A él chicas! -gritó Pan molesta, las hembras gritaron y atraparon a Happosai entre las cinco, las cinco estaban gritando mientras lo golpeaban con patadas, golpes y objetos que tenían al alcance-

¡Viejo sucio, cochino, perverso, libidinoso! -más gritos así y otros nombres surgieron entre los golpes, se detuvieron cuando vieron una sombra irse rápido, Pan quitó la red mostrando un pingüino sucio y de juguete-

¡Hay nos engañó! -gritó Pan molesta- debemos encontrarlo pronto o desatará el caos entero -las chicas asintieron y se fueron corriendo buscando al hurón, después de un rato todos se aburrieron de buscarlo así que tomaron un descanso, en uno de los locales había una hembra de leopardo repartiendo algunos volantes, Song tomó uno y comenzó a verlo-

Hmmm...concurso de belleza de playa -dijo Song confundida- suena interesante -siguió caminando mientras en un pequeño restaurante, Hank estaba sentado en el suelo escribiendo algunas palabras en la arena mientras Tigre estaba viéndolo calmado-

Mírate nada más, eres patético -dijo Tigre calmado-

Cállate, ¿como te sentirías si Pan te odiara? -dijo Hank deprimido-

Creo que si estaría deprimido como tú pero no para tanto -dijo Tigre algo irritado- debemos disfrutar este cambio, en estos días son cuando empiezan mis cambios drásticos

Es verdad, a mi también me vendría ese cambio -dijo Bo confundido-

Y a mi, todo antes del celo -dijo Hank confundido- pero bueno es bueno que ya tenga ese asunto por un rato -Hank sonrió y se puso de pie- me alegra ser hombre y tener un descanso de ser hembra y más con los cambios tan drásticos y duros

Eso es cierto -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los tres suspiraron y vieron al frente notando como de entre el agua estaba saliendo una leona vestida con un bikini rojo de látex ajustado al cuerpo, demasiado ajustado, tanto que no dejaba en paz la imaginación, los tres estaban sorprendidos viendo a la leona salir del agua algo humeda-

Vaya...¿han notado que las hembras se han vuelto más hermosas en estos días? -dijo Hank sonriendo sonrojado-

Quiero decir groserías -dijo Bo sonriendo- demonios que buen trasero -Bo y los demás estaban viendo sus muslos grandes, su trasero firme, grande y redondo con piel ligeramente bronceada, sus senos ajustados por el bikini rojo y abierto del escote dejando ver cómo estaban de firmes y redondos mientras brillaban por el sol y la humedad en su pelo-

Esa si es una hembra -dijo Hank sonriendo, los tres estaban metidos en sus asuntos y no notaron que Tomoe estaba junto a ellos-

¿En serio? ¿Podrías decir que Iza es menos hembra que ella? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Si, Iza no es muy bonita, es bruta, violenta y algo masculina Jajajaja -dijo Hank riendo un poco-

Aaah claro eso es lo que realmente piensas sobre ella -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Si, así es -dijo Hank sonriendo pero luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Hank nervioso-

Hmp, sabes si ella te llega a escuchar podrías ponerte tu mismo la soga al cuello -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Mejor cállate -dijo Hank calmado- se que ella me escogerá por encima tuyo jejeje no tienes ni una idea de quién es en verdad

Como sea -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Oigan La salvavidas sexy viene hacia acá -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los cuatro pusieron atención y vieron a la leona acercarse lentamente-

Demonios...esta buena...pero ¿como demonios camina tan lento? -dijo Tomoe confundido-

No se...pero ese cuerpo...está muy bueno -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Tigre recuerda que tu tienes novia -dijo Hank calmado-

Aaaa solo una miradita no mata -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Hank solo soltó una leve risa mientras tomó lo que parecía una fruta, le dio una mordida y siguió comiendo mientras seguía tratando de hablar- deja de hablar o te atragantarás

Cállate...aaargh -Hank se comenzó a ahogar con un pedazo de la fruta, Hank estaba tosiendo con fuerza tratando de pasar el pedazo que tenía en la garganta- aaarghh gaaaag...

¡Hay no se ahoga! -Bo gritó sorprendido y un poco asustado- ¡¿alguien sabe R.C.P.?!

Yo sé eso -dijo la leona sonriendo-

¡Se está ahogando! -gritó Bo nervioso, la leona se acercó mientras Hank estaba sujetando su cuello negando, la leona coló su brazos sobre el pecho de Hank y comenzó a presionarlo con fuerza, Hank estaba ahogándose sintiendo como la leona presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió sus senos mientras ella empujaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tensó, su trasero tembló un poco mientras lo apretaba y su traje de baño entraba en su trasero metiendose casi por completo, Bo, Tigre y Tomoe estaban sorprendidos sonriendo mientras Hank estaba sonrojado, Pan, Iza, Bianca y Jane se estaban acercando viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, Iza solo vio todo algo sería todo y entonces Hank escupió el pedazo de fruta que tenía en el interior-

¿Ya pasó? ¿Estas bien? -dijo la leona calmada-

Si...aaargh creo que si -dijo Hank cansado tratando de respirar un poco-

Si se nota que gusto mucho -dijo Iza molesta-

Muuuuuchisiiimo -dijo Bianca riendo un poco tapándose la boca-

¿De que hablan? -dijo Hank confundido viendo las hembras reír menos a Iza más todas las hembras que pasaban sonrojadas un poco-

Psss hey Hank -Bo lo llamó y le susurró- tienes un asuntito -Hank no entendió y Tigre señaló al frente pero más abajo y Hank bajo la mirada para notar que su ereccion estaba más marcada que antes, Hank apretó los dientes sorprendido viendo como en su short estaba su ereccion casi por romper-

¿Estas bien? -dijo la leona calmada-

¡Mierda! -Hank gritó saltando al frente y cayó acostado en una cama hecha de tabla y terminó quejándose perdiendo el aire del interior- oooouuughh...

¿Estas bien? -dijo la leona preocupada-

Si, si, si, gracias...por la ayuda señorita -dijo Hank nervioso, los demás se estaban riendo un poco mientras Hank tenía problemas para levantarse-

¿Quieres que haga algo más? -dijo la leona calmada-

No, no necesita que hagas algo más puedes irte -dijo Iza molesta viendo a la leona, ella agito la cabeza golpeando su nariz con su melena y la leona se retiro molesta, Iza se agachó y se acercó a Hank el cual parecía pálido- oye ¿que te pasó?

¿Como se ve? -dijo Hank preocupado-

¿Como se ve que? -dijo Iza confundida-

¡Abajo! -dijo Hank preocupado, Iza se agachó aún más y vio por debajo de la cama, entre las tablas estaba el pene de Hank atorado y sus testiculos atorados también, Hank estaba atorado-

Creo que ya valió jajaja -dijo Iza sonriendo, Hank solo se sorprendió- se te atoró jajaja

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Pan sonriendo y se acercó corriendo- ¡Hay por Buda jajajajaja!

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Se le atoró el chorizo y las albóndigas entre dos barras de madera Jajajaja! -Iza se comenzó a reír hasta que cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago, todos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza-

¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA AAAAAAAH! ¡Creó que me orine! -gritó Tigre riendo acostándose en el suelo, todos se estaban riendo hasta no poder respirar-

¡No se reían! ¡Ayudenme por favor! -gritó Hank asustado- ¡Me duele! -Bo no paraba de reír hasta que su cara se puso azul- ¡Bo ayudame, echame una mano!

En primera no tengo manos -dijo Bo sonriendo moviendo su cola frente a él- segundo que asco yo no hago eso jajaja

Hay a ver focus Hank, focus, concéntrate en algo que te quite las ganas -dijo Iza sonriendo y riendo un poco, Hank se sorprendió, en días era a primera vez que la veía reír- a ver piensa en los calzones de la abuela

No creo que eso funciones ahora -dijo Hank preocupado viendo el pecho de Iza tan cerca de él- necesitamos otra cosa por favor...usa agua fría, tráiganme agua fría por favor

Ok chicos piensen en algo estupido para sacarle el chorizo a este idiota -dijo Tomoe riendo-

Tu no me hables así, tú tienes la culpa con esa fruta -dijo Hank molesto-

Ja, sigue así y tu camarón terminará en un cóctel -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Tendremos que congelarte a ver trata de levantarte -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Hank se trató de levantar pero escuchó como dio un tirón y sin poder salir- Jajajaja esto será divertido -más tarde había animales reunidos viendo a Hank de pie todavía atorado en la tabla- ¿todo bien Hank?

¿Podrían hacer que la gente se fuera? -dijo Hank nervioso mientras los animales estaban riendo viendo todo, Iza al parecer estaba cobrando entrada- ¡no es cierto! ¿Estas vendiendo mi dolor al público?

Jajaja, el dinero mueve montañas -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No lo giró hacer que se le baje -dijo Bianca nerviosa- pero debo admitirlo los de la familia Shiba no están...para morirse de hambre

Bien vamos a arrancarlo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que arrancarlo?! ¡¿Que me van a arrancar?! -gritó a Hank nervioso-

Descuida lo jalaremos y trataremos de sacártelo, será como jalar el diente flojo y arrancarlo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Noooo! -Hank cayó nervioso pero terminó tropezando y cayó al suelo rompiendo la tabla, los animales se comenzaron a reír mientras Hank giró acostado sujetándose la entrepierna- ¡OUUUUUUUGHHH! ¡Ya se me quebró!

¡Aahahhajajajajaja! -todos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza, Hank estaba arrastrándose en el suel-

¡Que lindo te ves Hank jajaja! -Iza gritó riendo-

¡Pudrete Iza eres una mujer perversa! -dijo Hank molesto, todos se estaban riendo con fuerza y el tiempo pasó dejando de lado a Hank-

Chicos miren lo que encontré -dijo Song sonriendo, les mostró a todos un panfleto con una imagen de una hembra vestida con bikini y el símbolo del dinero a un lado- es un concurso de belleza, el primer lugar se llevará una cena pagada en un bufett para sus amigos

Eso suena grandioso -dijo Pan sonriendo- yo participo si hay comida gratis

El segundo lugar ganará cinco mil yuanes -dijo Song sonriendo-

¡Genial yo participo! -gritó Bianca sonriendo-

Yo también quiero, mostraré que el único valor de una hembra no se mide por el tamaño de sus senos -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¿Tu que dices Iza? No tendrás mucha ganancia pero si podrías ganar algo -dijo Pan calmada, Iza estaba leyendo el afiche y suspiró-

Lo siento pero no me interesa además alguien tiene que encontrar y detener a Happosai -dijo Iza calmada, se escucharon más gritos y vieron a Happosai corriendo cargando su maleta con objetos robados posiblemente- y lo acabo de encontrar

Que mal, quería demostrar que soy mucho más bonita que tu -dijo Pan sonriendo e Iza levantó las orejas- ni modo si Iza tiene miedo de perder

Oye, yo no tengo miedo de perder y además, no eres más bonita que yo, yo si tengo un cuerpo muy hermoso -dijo Iza sonriendo y Pan molesta sonriendo molesta, ambas se acercaron un poco viéndose de frente- ademas creo que mi busto es muy grande

Por favor, tu busto está flácido y caído el mío si es perfecto, además todos aman a las hembras con carne en los huesos como yo, no una flaca pálida desnutrida -dijo Pan sonriendo ambas se estaban gruñendo viéndose de frente, la arena estaba girando un poco mientras se creaba un colisiones de energía, Tigre, Bo y Tomoe estaban un poco nerviosos sintiendo las energías mientras Jane y Bianca estaba temblando un poco pálidas-

Gorda -dijo Iza sería-

Fea -dijo Pan molesta, ambas abrieron los ojos y avanzaron contra la otra-

¡Muérete! -gritaron y avanzaron chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, el fuerte impacto sonó levantando la arena, después de un rato la mayoría de machos estaban reunidos frente a un gran escenario donde estaban las hembras y algunas más mostrando que usaban bikinis y deseaban participar-

Bienvenidos al concurso de la señorita playa -dijo un panda sonriendo- veamos a nuestras hermosas participantes -se hizo a un lado mostrando a un grupo de diez hembras todas usando bikinis y con cuerpos bien formados, los machos estaban sonriendo y gritando emocionados viéndolas a todas y cada una- bien empecemos con la primera parte, el concurso de traje de baño

¿Como es eso? -dijo Jane confundida-

Todas tendrán que colocarse haciendo una pasarela -dijo el panda sonriendo- aquella que tenga una buena postura y la atención del público gana la ronda

Bien yo tengo la perfecta postura para esta oportunidad -dijo Pan sonriendo, Pan camino con cuidado y luego se acostó en la plataforma y levantó su pierna derecha, bajo un poco el tirante derecho de su traje de baño mostrando su hombro, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonrió sonrojada- ¿Qué tal? -algunos machos sonrieron aplaudiendo-

Nada mal, veamos a nuestra siguiente participante -dijo el panda sonriendo, Pan solo sonrió y Jane fue la siguiente-

Aquí voy, la plana tendrá su momento -Jane camino con cuidado y se colocó a cuatro patas y mostró su cuerpo, delgado, senos pequeños, trasero firme y levantó la cola mandando un beso al frente-

¡Oaaaaaaahhhhn! -los machos gritaron sonriendo emocionados-

¡¿Que?! -Pan gritó sorprendida viendo a Jane-

Jajaja, superatelo Pan -dijo Jane sonriendo, Pan solo gruñó un poco e Iza fue la siguiente-

Muy bien mi turno -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella caminó un poco y levantó los brazos sujetando su melena mostrando los senos y su figura delgada, se giró soltando su melena y apretó sus senos levantándolos un poco con sus brazos, sonrió y guiñó un ojo-

¡OAAAAAHN! -los machos gritaron sonriendo dejando a Iza sonrojada-

¡¿Por que?! -gritaron Jane y Pan sorprendidas por eso e Iza regresó nerviosa-

Que duro -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Apártense niñas, es hora de que una mujer se haga cargo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella camino al príncipe del escenario y se arrodilló para abrir sus piernas y levantar las rodillas siendo sostenida por sus pies y pasó su brazo derecho por su estómago- ¿Qué tal? -ella abrió las pierdas mostrando la curvatura de su vagina y eso provocó una ola de sangre-

¡OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos mientras que de sus narices salía sangre-

¡¿POR QUEEEEEE?! -Pan, Iza y Jane gritaron sorprendidas notando el rio de sangre frente a ellas-

¡Juez eso fue trampa! ¡Fue demasiado descarado! -gritó Pan molesta-

Lo permito -dijo el panda limpiándose la nariz por su sangre, después de un rato había menos participantes frente a la orilla de la playa con un camino hecho por flotadores anaranjados- el siguiente reto es sencillo, deben nadar de un lado al otro, la primera en llegar gana

¿Podemos usar poderes elementales? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Cualquiera -dijo el panda sonriendo- el punto es llegar a la meta -las hembras sonrieron expulsando energía- ahora todas en sus marcas listas...¡Fuera! -todas saltaron al agua pero Bianca, Iza, Jane y Pan estaban en mayor ventaja debido a su fuerza y velocidad-

Ya saben muy bien que soy la más rápida de todas nosotras así que ganaré esto no facilidad -dijo Bianca sonriendo, expulsó energía y saltó- ¡Técnica especial, carrera rápida sobre el agua! -Bianca había saltado y comenzó a correr demasiado rápido sobre el agua-

¡Eso no! ¡Látigo dorado! -Pan gritó expulsando energía y lanzó un látigo de energía sujetando a Bianca de su tobillo, la jalo y la volvió a meter al agua- ¡Yo ganare esta carrera! -Pan avanzó rápido nadando y Bianca volvió a saltar tratando de correr igual de rápido- ¡No te dejare correr! -Pan extendió su brazo derecho y le sujeto el sostén del traje de baño, con fuerza lo jalo y le arrancó el sostén revelando sus senos-

¡Oye ¿que estas haciendo?! -Bianca se avergonzó y sujeto sus senos sonrojada mientras sus senos brillaban un poco por la humedad del pelo-

Ja, la vergüenza y el descuido de una mujer en el agua es como sangre en el océano, y los machos son los tiburones, serás presa del miedo y la vergüenza -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡No pienso perder! -Bianca gritó molesta, extendió los brazos revelando sus enormes senos y sujeto el traje de baño de Pan para jalarlo y revelar su cuerpo desnudo, al menos evitando la zona de la vagina-

¡KYYAAAAAAAA! -Pan gritó sonrojada dejando ver sus senos, Tigre solo gritó sorprendido y sonrojado mientras Pan terminó cayendo al agua, Iza y Jane estaban nadando un poco más rápido usando solo sus brazos, mientras tanto Bianca y Pan seguían sumergidas, Iza estaba nadando más rápido y vio el traje de baño de Pan-

Ese traje de baño tan feo solo le pertenece a Pan la gorda -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡No me llames gorda! -Pan gritó saliendo del agua molesta, ella se cubría los senos con los brazos pero seguía desnuda-

¡Yo también tengo asuntos que resolver contigo! -dijo Bianca molesta saliendo del agua detrás de Pan, sacó sus garras y avanzó rápido quitándole el sostén del bikini a Iza revelando sus senos, Iza se sorprendió y se sonrojó sujetando sus senos con los brazos-

¡Desgraciada! -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Bianca, Bianca avanzó más rápido y sujeto el traje de baño de Jane para quitarle la parte superior-

¡NYYYYAAAAAAA! -Jane gritó sonrojada sujetando su traje de baño pero fue demasiado tarde, Bianca avanzó de regreso nadando, Iza y Bianca gritaron mientras saltaban y avanzaron contra la otra sacando sus garras, las dos gritaron pero Iza terminó con el bikini cortado en la cintura y terminó desnuda en el agua-

¡Maldita! ¡Esto no te lo perdono! -Iza se giró y extendió los brazos sujetando el bañador de Bianca y se lo quitó revelando su trasero brillante ante la luz solar, Bianca había terminado desnuda frente a muchos-

¡Aaaaahn esto fue demasiado lejos! ¡Alguien me lo va a ver! -dijo Bianca sonrojada y nerviosa-

¡Tu te lo buscaste! -gritó Iza molesta, Pan y Jane avanzaron chocando sus manos con fuerza liberando energía, Jane fue levantada y Pan le quitó el traje de baño-

¡NYAAAAAA! ¡Todos me verán desnuda! -gritó Jane sonrojada quedando completamente desnuda, las hembras estaban ocupadas peleando pero Jane solo terminó enojándose-

Serena como el viento, fuerte como la piedra, ágil como el agua, cálmate ya -dijo Jane molesta y terminó liberando energía del cuerpo, el suelo entero tembló y todos vieron como del mar apareció un grupo de corales atrapando a varios nadadores, Jane solo saltó de uno de los corales y terminó nadando muy rápido, su pelo había ganado un tono verdoso, su pelo era más largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos eran marrones, Jane siguió avanzando entre brazadas hasta llegar a la orilla- ¡Yo gane! -Jane gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos pero todos los machos gritaron sonriendo y Jane se sonrojo- ¡KYAAAAAA! -Jane gritó sonrojada y se agachó abrazando y cubriendo su cuerpo y la vagina con la cola, entre los corales Pan, Iza y Bianca estaban gruñendo tratando de romperlos-

¿De donde salió este coral? -dijo Iza gruñendo aplicando fuerza para romperlo pero sin lograr mucho-

No lo sé..ñaaargh pero se dice...que el coral es el árbol del mar -dijo Pan gruñendo-

No, las algas son las plantas del mar, pero...esto parece la técnica acuática de Jane, crecimiento de especie marina, puede transferir su energía a las platas de cualquier parte y hacer que crezcan, pero eso solo lo logra en Nivel Maestro -dijo Bianca sorprendida, Iza y Pan se vieron confundidas y luego vieron a Jane siendo tapada por una toalla por Song, después de un rato las cuatro estaban usando bikinis nuevos porque los anteriores estaban rotos, todos de una pieza- a ver confiesa ¿como lo hiciste?

¿Hacer que? -dijo Jane confundida-

Jane te vimos, usaste tus poderes de nivel maestro, por un instante tus poderes regresaron -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿como lo hiciste?

No lo sé, estaba tan estresada por los ataques, por estar desnuda y por no ganar qué sin darme cuenta termine desnuda, enojada pero hallé mi paz y cuando menos me di cuenta logré extraer mi poder -dijo Jane confundida- sinceramente no sé qué pasó -todas se vieron y luego vieron la gema brillar, después de un rato todas estaban reunidas en el escenario-

¡Como bien saben este evento mide, velocidad, elegancia y hermosura en todas las concursantes pero hasta ahora hemos visto pura locura! ¿Verdad señores? -gritó el panda riendo y los machos también asintieron- ahora vamos a escuchar como cantan -las hembras estaban sonriendo nerviosas pero Iza sonrió confiada-

Lo siento pero yo ganaré este encuentro -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Qué cosas dices? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- yo ganare, todos saben que tengo la voz más hermosa

No yo ganaré, tengo un buen truco para ganarles -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No, yo volveré a ganar -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¡Veamos quien gana! -dijeron las cuatro molestas gruñéndose entre ellas, los machos estaban sonriendo mientras Tigre, Tomoe, Bo y Hank estaban viendo todo con calma-

Bien ¿quien creen que gane? -dijo Bo calmado-

Yo le apuesto a Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo

Yo a Iza, jamás la he escuchado cantar perro me imagino que lo hará muy bien -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Ja yo le apuesto a Bianca -dijo Bo sonriendo-

¿Por que no a Jane? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Porque Jane suena a que se trago una lata de atún -dijo Bo calmado, la primera participante fue Jane pero Iza se giró viendo a Happosai acercarse a ella con un traje de pingüino, Iza solo gruñó y avanzó corriendo-

¡Ahora les mostraré lo hermosa que puede ser mi voz! -dijo Jane sonriendo- ¡Y...! ¡Aquí voy! _**Remember the feelings, remember the day, my stone heart was breaking, My love ran away, this moment i knew i would be someone else, My love turned around and i felt**_ -Jane cantó con calma mientras Happosai trató de acercarse a ella, pero Iza le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, lo sujeto de la cabeza pero el desapareció dejando su disfraz a un lado-

 _ **Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend! You can be my bad boy but understand that i don't need you in my life again!**_ -Jane canto con fuerza sonriendo señalando a Hank y negó con el dedo dejándolo confundido- _**Oh be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy but understand i don't need you again, i don't need you again**_ -Jane sonrió y terminó de cantar mientras algunos machos aplaudían, Jane dio las gracias y se retiró sonriendo-

Superen eso mis perras -dijo Jane sonriendo, Bianca, Iza y Pan asintieron molestas y la siguiente fue Pan mientras Bianca fue detrás de la cortina a buscar a Happosai cuando lo vio robando algunas prendas, Bianca saltó molesta y trató de atraparlo pero él era muy escurridizo y comenzaron a pelear detrás de la cortina-

Esta canción va para mi novio -dijo Pan sonriendo y muchos soltaron un ligero grito de burla mientras Tigre estaba sonrojado- _**querido futuro esposo...hay algunas cosas que debes saber...si es que quieres...el único para toda mi vida**_ -canto sonriendo con un ligero tono bajo, Tigre solo se sonrojó con sus bigotes y pelo ligeramente alborotados- _**Llévame a una cita, merezco un descanso y no olvides las flores cada aniversario**_ -Pan canto sonriendo y colocó una mano sobre su cadera y movió un dedo para después colocarlo sobre sus labios- _**Porque si me tratas bien seré la esposa perfecta -**_ Pan sonrió y canto lanzando un beso a Tigre el cual solo estaba sorprendido- _**Te haré la cena, bam bam, lo que necesitas**_ -Pan sonrió bailando un poco en el escenario- _**Tienes que aprender a tratarme como a una dama y más aún cuando me porto como una loca, dime que todo va a estar bien**_

 _ **Querido futuro esposo hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber si es que quieres ser el único para toda mi vida**_ -Pan canto sonriendo, giro y caminado hacia atrás rápido y luego se detuvo, Tigre estaba sonriendo a más no poder, estaba sonrojado y nervioso, Hank estaba viéndolos a ambos confundido y luego bajo las orejas sujetando su hombro izquierdo- _**Querido futuro esposo, si quieres conseguir mi cariño especial, dime que soy preciosa todas y cada una de las noches**_ -Pan bajo cantando y sonriendo, giro y extendió los brazos sujetando las manos de Tigre, Tigre estaba sonriendo nervioso mientras ganaba las miradas de todos sobre él y Pan- _**después de cada pelea debes disculparte, y quizás te recompense con mi cuerpo en la cama**_ -se acercó y le dio un ligero mordisco en la oreja derecha haciendo que riera nervioso-

 _ **Aunque me equivoque, aunque sabes que nunca lo hago, ¿por que discutir? ¿Por que discutir?**_ -Pan río un poco y Tigre asintió sonriendo tocando su nariz con un dedo- _**Dormiré del lado izquierdo de la cama, abre la puerta por mi y recibirás algunos...**_ -Pan giro y lo abrazo del cuello por la espalda- _**besos**_ -le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla- _**No seas de mente sucia todo lo harás a mi estilo**_ -Pan lo soltó y Tigre se reía- _**Cómprame un anillo, cómprame un anillo**_ -Pan levantó el cuarto dedo indicando que le pusiera un anillo, y se regresó al escenario moviendo las caderas de lado a lado- _**Tu tienes que tratarme como una dama aún cuando actúo como una loca, dime que todo va a estar bien, querido futuro esposo, aquí hay algunas cosas que tienes que aprender si es que quieres ser el único para toda mi vida**_ -Pan sonrió regresando al escenario y terminó cantando sonriendo guiñando un ojo, los machos estaban gritando sonriendo pero Tigre estaba nervioso y cayó al suelo riendo-

Vaya ahora si me gano -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Jajaja si parece que tienes piernas de gelatina, pero si cómprale un anillo a la panda -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Pan regreso sonriendo y vio a las hembras-

Supérenlo brujas -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza y Bianca gruñeron pero Bianca se sonó el cuello pero Iza se adelantó caminando-

Esta canción es para un estupido que no supo apreciar lo que tenía -dijo Iza calmada y muchos voltearon ayer a Hank- escuche, fuiste un estupido, ahora ya no tienes ni su amistad, ni su cariño -Hank solo bajo las orejas y vio a otro lado- _**Cuéntame que harás después de que estrenes su cuerpo, cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad, Cuando memorices todos sus recobertos, y decidas otra vez regresar, ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar**_ -Iza suspiró cantando cerrando los ojos y cambió su expresión por una más furiosa-

 _ **Si no tienes más que un par de dedos de frente, y no descubres que no se lava bien los dientes**_ -Iza canto molesta mientras Hank estaba nervioso viéndola- _**si te quita los pocos centavos que tiene y luego te deja solo tal como quiere**_ -Iza gritó al terminar de cantar y mantuvo su mirada de enojo- _**se que volverás en el día que ella te haga trizas, sin almohadas para llorar, pero si te has decidido si no quieres más conmigo, nada ahora puede importar**_ -Iza tuvo una mirada de dolor viendo a Hank- _**Por que sin ti...el mundo ya me da igual**_

 _ **¡Si te vas! ¡Si te vas! ¡Si te marchas mi cielo se hará gris!**_ -Iza gritó cantando y agitó la cabeza cerrando los ojos- _**¡Si te vas! ¡Si te vas! ¡Ya no tienes que venir por mi! ¡Si te vas! ¡Si te vas! ¡Si me cambias por esa bruja...!**_ -Iza canto con fuerza y levantó la cabeza mirando al público enojada y señaló a Pan- _**pedazo de cuero no vuelvas nunca más yo no estaré aquí...**_

No entiendo mucho pero creo que me llamo bruja -dijo Pan confundida-

Y que no te lavas bien los dientes -dijo Bianca riendo un poco- bueno al menos eso fue verdad -Pan solo gruñó y volteó a ver a otro lado-

 _ **Una escoba nueva siempre barre bien, luego vas a ver desgastar las cerdas, cuando las arrugas le corten la piel**_ -Iza levantó una pierna doblándola mostrando su muslo y los machos se sonrojaron un poco- _**y la celulitis invada sus piernas**_ -Iza canto soltando pocas lagrimas y Hank pudo notarlas sintiéndose mal- _**Volveras desde tu infierno con el rabo entre los cuernos implorando una vez más, pero para ese entonces yo estaré a un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad, lejos de ti...el mundo ya me da igual**_ -Iza canto cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza-

 _ **¡Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas mi cielo se hará gris, si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes que venir por mi, si te vas, si te vas, si me cambias por esa bruja pedazo de cuero no vuelvas nunca más...no vuelvas, no estaré aquí!**_ -Iza canto con fuerza y rabia mientras Hank estaba sorprendido viendo sus ojos llenos en lágrimas, Iza solo se giró sin decir nada y regreso con las demás-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Siento que...me quite un peso de encima -dijo Iza sonriendo y llorando un poco-

¡Hay no tienes porque sentirte triste linda Iza, yo siempre estaré aquí para darte mi hombro donde puedas llorar! -Happosai gritó sonriendo y se pegó al cuerpo de Iza frotando su cara entre sus senos, Iza se puso pálida del enojo mientras sus puños ardían y luego se enojaba más y más-

¡YA SUÉLTEME! -Iza gritó molesta golpeando a Happosai mandándolo a volar por los aires de nuevo- Hay que asqueroso y sucio anciano...-Iza estaba tan enfada que no se dio cuenta de que estaba expulsando energía dorada del cuerpo y en su cuerpo aparecieron marcas rojas-

¡Iza! -Pan gritó sorprendida e Iza se calmó deshaciendo la energía volviendo a la normalidad-

¿Que pasó? -dijo Iza confundida y vio su cuerpo- hmmm que extrañó...¿el trasero se me hizo más grande?

No...bueno si pero parece que estás en Modo Guardián -dijo Bianca sonriendo pero Iza deshizo la energía volviendo a ser normal- hmmm parece que solo fue momentáneo

Pero lograste dar un paso más -dijo Pan sonriendo- lograremos tener nuestros poderes dentro de poco y creo que tengo una idea de que hacer después de esto -todos asintieron sonriendo, después de un rato todas estaban reunidas pero Bianca aprecia molesta-

No entiendo ¿por que me sacaron del concurso? -dijo Bianca molesta-

¿De verdad lo preguntas? No creo que cantar i like big butts and i can not lie mientras sacudías ese enorme trasero gordo que tienes sea de muy buen gusto -dijo Pan molesta-

Entonces ¿Como sabrian que tengo un enorme y sexy trasero? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Cállate pervertida -dijo Iza molesta-

¡Y la ganadora del concurso de la señorita playa es...! -todos estaban sonriendo esperando a ver quien ganaba- ¡La señorita Song!

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! -Iza, Jane y Pan gritaron sorprendidas viendo como Song camino al centro levantando los brazos-

¡¿Que significa esto?! -gritó Jane sorprendido-

¡Es verdad ella ni participo! -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, Song estuvo compitiendo en los diferentes eventos por su cuenta, mientras ustedes peleaban entre ustedes ella fue la única que hizo el concurso sin trampas y sin queda desnuda -dijo el panda sonriendo-

¡Yo les gane brujas! -dijo Song sonriendo mientras Pan, Iza y Jane cayeron al suelo decepcionadas y Bianca estaba acostada en el suelo deprimida- para que entiendan que mujeres como ustedes no pueden ganarle a una verdadera mujer como yo ooojojojojo -Song se estaba riendo tocando su boca con una mano mientras las cuatro estaban deprimidas, después de un par de días todos estaban en China pero en algún lado de China Cologne estaba meditando cuando abrió los ojos respirando un poco agitada-

¡¿Quien banda ahi?! -Cologne gritó molesta pero saltó a un lado vio cuatro navajas cayendo frente a ella clavándose en el suelo- ¡Sal ya! -gritó molesta pero nadie salió y solo pudo ver un listón rojo con un símbolo en el- No puede ser...no pensé que ellas vendrían tan rápido...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Una broma tras otra**_

En la isla de Okinawa todos estaban abordando el barco para ir a China, Tigre y Pan estaban en la parte frontal del barco viendo el mar para mantener La Paz-

Aaah estuvieron buenas las vacaciones pero ya es hora de regresar a nuestra rutina de siempre -dijo Pan algo irritado-

Esta bien, ya descansamos, ya nos conectamos un poco más y parece que ser el macho de una relación no es tan difícil -dijo Tigre sonriendo- solo tengo que protegerte de los sujetos raros

Jaja -Pan solo uso sarcasmo para reír un poco- está bien, pero aún no entiendo porque todas perdimos nuestras habilidades y fortalezas, ustedes en cambio se hicieron más fuertes ¿como?

Bueno Pan creo tener una idea, siendo mujeres ustedes perdieron masa muscular y algunas habilidades debido al cambio drástico y la diferencia de género es muy notoria -dijo Tigre calmado- descuida podrás volver a ser normal si admites que ser hembras es más difícil que ser hombre y que no puedes soportarlo

Ni se me ocurriría decir eso -dijo Pan sonriendo alzando una ceja- cuando lleguemos te tengo un pequeño reto, yo canté ahora es tu turno para hacer el ridiculo mi amor

¿El ridiculo? ¿Que...? ¿Que me vas a hacer...? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Oh tu tranquilo, no es nada solo una pequeña sugerencia -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Que es? ¿Que es? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Hmmm...por la fecha diría que es algo bueno y divertido de noche jiji descuida será divertido jajaja -Pan se retiró riendo un poco, Tigre estaba temblando un poco y la siguió-

Espera Pan, dime, por favor que me va a pasar, ¡Pan! -Tigre gritó nervioso mientras la seguía, en otro extremo Song y Jane estaban caminando platicando entre ellas, ambas vestían sus trajes del día normal igual que Pan y Tigre-

No puedo creer que hayas ganado sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta de ti -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Jajaja eso te pasa por ponerte a pelear en vez de ganar -dijo Song sonriendo, Jane y Song llegaron a la punta del barco y vieron de frente sintiendo la brisa del mar- ah que hermoso paisaje hojala estas vacaciones hubieran durado más

Si, a mi también, me gusto mucho pasar tiempo contigo -dijo Jane sonriendo- oye dime una cosa ¿has pensado que vamos a hacer cuando vuelva a ser macho? Digo ¿quieres hacer algo? Salir quizás

Mmm, te seré sincera...estar contigo Jane...me gusto mucho, me llamo la atención de que fueras una hembra y eso...de ser lesbianas fue..una experiencia nueva para mi -Song estaba jugando con sus dedos sonrojada y algo nerviosa-

Si yo también...me sentí un poco diferente, bueno...no tan diferente, creo que me gusta estar en este cuerpo y pasar tiempo contigo...ya sabes como mujer..por fin siento que tu y yo nos estamos entendiendo -dijo James nervioso-

Yo también lo siento -dijo Song sonriendo- sabes, no pensemos en el futuro de momento, mejor aceptemos el presente y disfrutémoslo -dijo Song sonriendo-

Claro...sabes quiero hacer algo -dijo Jane sonriendo, subió al pasamanos y caminó un par de paso fuera de la cubierta-

Jane ten mucho cuidado, no te vayas a caer -dijo Song nerviosa-

Descuida, estoy bien -dijo Jane sonriendo- mira Song -Jane extendió los brazos y sonrio- ¡Soy la Reina del mundo! -Jane gritó sonriendo pero una ola golpeó el caso del bote y Jane gritó mientras se caía al mar- ¡Mierda!

¡Jane! -Song gritó asustada y vio a Jane salir del agua tratando de nadar- ¡Loba al agua! ¡Loba al agua! -Jane gritó nerviosa y después de un rato sacaron a Jane enrollándola en una toalla- ¿estas bien? Me asustaste

Estaré bien, por suerte no dije algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después -dijo Jane sonriendo nerviosa, Song la abrazó con fuerza y se la llevó de ahí caminando- para la próxima espero tener bubies más grandes, al menos con las que tiene Pan o Bianca flotas -Song solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en un salón del restaurante Iza estaba almorzando sin molestar a nadie, usaba un suéter azul no cinta roja en la cintura, pantalón negro, botas azul claro y su pelo lo tenía peinado en una cola de caballo dejando sus mechones de lado-

Hmmm interesante -dijo Iza calmada leyendo un periódico en sus manos-

¿Que es interesante? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo acercándose a ella-

Ah hola, solo estaba leyendo unas noticias -dijo Iza sonriendo- parece qué hay un grupo de hembras kunoichis renegadas que solo buscan pelea, eso llama muy poco la atención

Ya veo, bueno no podemos hacer nada deben ser casi como ronins -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ¿que tienes pensado hacer en China?

Pues comer comida China porsupuesto -dijo Iza sonriendo- solo quiero un descanso de los asuntos en casa, no es mucho pedir un descanso más largo de vez en cuando

Bueno té seré sincero, no me agrada mucho Hank, y después de estas vacaciones lo odio, pero ¿ ya todo tiempo más seguirá este conflicto? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

No lo sé, pero eso si no quiero saber de él por un tiempo -dijo Iza algo molesta- Tomoe por favor no quiero hablar más de él

Esta bien, hablaremos de algo más sabes es la primera vez que voy a China, pero para ti no lo es por lo visto, ¿qué tal si me llevas a ver algunos lados? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Me parece muy bien sabes llegando hay un evento especial, Tigre y Bo van a cantar según Pan -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿quieres ir?

Me parece maravilloso -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, en otro extremo Hank, Bianca y Bo estaban bebiendo hasta quedar un poco sonrojados-

Hay no puedo creer que tengo que volver a Japón dentro de unos días para buscar la pista de unas ronins rebeldes -dijo Hank molesto- me gustaría estar en China más tiempo y en Okinawa tambien

Mejor dicho quieres estar con ella -dijo Bianca calmada- Hank ríndete ya

Si Bianca tienen razón, lo hechaste a perder -dijo Bo calmado-

Ya cálmense par de locos, es solo que ya me canse de hacer su trabajo -dijo Hank molesto- ahora ella puede salir y divertirse mientras me encierro en su oficina a trabajar como puedo, aaargh no puedo soportarlo

Tranquilo no es tan malo, a menos que quieras ser el primero en perder la apuesta -dijo Bo sonriendo-

No quiero, y no lo haré -dijo Hank molesto- hay mi cabeza...

Dejando esto de lado, dime Bo ¿hay avances con el antídoto? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Song y Jane llevan leyendo la lata por días y el antídoto no aparece -dijo Bo preocupado-

Bueno no hay apuro, de seguro lo encontrarán pero..lo que me veo es que esta forma no está tan mal -dijo Bianca sonriendo- me dan tragos gratis, puedo usar trajes escotados, me siento una princesa, ¿así te sentías todos los días Hank?

No, más bien me sentía solo, pero ser macho es más fácil de lo que pensé -dijo Hank preocupado- la furia te domina claro, pero ser fuerte, rudo y sintemor a pelear me encanta, además ya no tengo esos momentos sensibles del mes

A jajajaja yo tampoco lo extraño jaja -dijo Bo sonriendo-

¿De que hablan? -dijo Bianca confundida-

No tienes porque saber -dijo Bo sonriendo- descuida pronto serás toda una señorita

¿A que vienen eso? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Nada, nada, descuida -dijo Hank sonriendo- oye Bianca ¿como te sientes? ¿Como están las demás?

Pues bien por...ahora, pero algo extraño nos pasó poco antes de irnos de la isla -dijo Bianca calmada-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Hank sonriendo igual que Bo-

Bueno a me dolieron los senos y los pezones los tengo sensibles, Jane tenía dolores en el vientre, Iza esta mas irritada que de costumbre y Pan empieza tener uno que otro antojo de chocolate -dijo Bianca calmada- No se que nos pasa, jamás había estado así de sensibles

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJABUAAAA JAJAJAJAJA! -Hank y Bo comenzaron a reír con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón-

¿Que? ¿De que se ríen? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Jajaja hay Bianca...estas por convertirte en una señorita...completamente jajaja -Hank se estaba riendo un poco-

Todas ustedes sentirán el dolor de ser mujer, pronto tendrán el verdadero corazón de una doncella -dijo Bo entre risas mientras Bianca estaba confundida levantando una ceja, después de unos días en el barco, las hembras estaban en la ciudad imperial justo en el palacio de los guardianes, Pan salió de su cuarto algo adolorida, se sujetó el estómago y caminó con cuidado, cuando llegó vio a Bianca, Iza y Jane algo molestas y a doloridas-

¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? -dijo Pan confundida-

Me duelen los senos, el vientre y siento que quiero llorar -dijo Bianca adolorida-

Más vale que nadie se me acerque o me diga algo malo porque lo mato, -dijo Iza molesta- estoy irritada y me duele todo ahí abajo

Yo siento que no quiero salir de esta silla, quiero llorar y tengo graves cambios de humor pero de tristeza -dijo Jane triste con ojos brillosos- tambien me duele el vientre, aaargh ahora siento que no puedo ni pararme bien

Si también siento lo mismo, me duele todo el esto,sigo, creo un té me aliviará -dijo Pan calmada, se preparó un té y comenzó a beberlo un poco, se sentó con las demás y se cubrió el vientre con un pañuelo húmedo y frío para relajarse- ¿que haremos hoy?

Yo se lo que haré quedarme en cama todo el día -dijo Jane deprimida- y comer galletas hasta que muera

No, hoy tenemos la revancha con los muchachos, hoy haremos que sufran una terrible humillación -dijo Bianca calmada- vamos señoritas yo...-se roso un senos y se quejó- ooouuuu me duelen, mis niñas haaay -se trato de tocar los senos pero le dolían mucho- buenos días a todas -dijo Hank sonriendo, Tigre y Boa también se acercaron para ver a las hembras las cuales parecían muy irritadas y cansadas-

¿Como se sienten el día de hoy? -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Cállate -dijeron las cuatro algo irritadas-

Hay pobrecitas florecitas, ¿acaso les pasa algo? -dijo Bo sonriendo tratando de evitar la risa-

Hay pobrecitas se ven pálidas, delgadas, adolorida y parece que estarán sufriendo cinco o cuatro días más que este -dijo Hank riendo un poco-

Hank por favor hoy nos sentimos mal, no estamos para bromas como esas -dijo Pan adolorida- te lo ruego no más bromas

Vamos Pan, solo juego -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Quien quiere un poco de té? ¿Algo con picante? ¿Un poco de chocolate? -dijo Tigre sonriendo- ¿algo contra...aaagh no lo sé dolores horribles en el cuerpo? Jajajaja

Tigre recuerdo que a ti te pasaba esto una vez al mes, dime ¿como lo quito? -dijo Pan molesta-

No se quitará hasta dentro de cinco o seis días jajaja -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Seguiré así de sensible tantos días?! -Bianca gritó sorprendida- ¡No podremos con eso tanto tiempo! ¡Miren a Jane parece que va a llorar!

¡Eso no es cierto! -Jane gritó casi llorando- bueno si tengo ganas de llorar

Entonces ¿quieren cancelar la apuesta y declaramos ganadores? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¡Eso jamás! -dijeron las cuatro molestas-

Bueno soporten eso un poco más jajaja -dijo Tigre riendo un poco- ¿Bianca como sientes los senos? ¿Te pesan? ¿Sientes que te van a reventar? Jajaja

Jane, no llores bebita primero sufrirás y luego se terminará jajaja -dijo Bo riendo mientras Jane parecía que iba a llorar-

Vamos Iza ¿qué pasa con esa cara larga? Jaja -dijo Hank sonriendo y se acercó tocando la mejilla de Iza con uno de sus dedos- ¿que tienes? Anda una sonrisita, una sonrisita preciosa -Iza gruñó y casi le muerde el dedo a Hank- !HAAAAA! -Hank gritó asustado sujetando su mano viendo si su dedo estaba y por suerte si- ¡Oye ¿que te pasa?! ¡Tan solo fue...!

¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARFGH! -Iza le rugió con fuerza mostrando sus colmillos, su energía carmesí, el rugido fue tan sonoro que hizo temblar el palacio entero, en un momento Iza se calmó y volvió a sentarse haciendo sus pucheros, Hank estaba morado del miedo temblando sujetando a Tigre en un abrazo, Bo y Tigre también estaban temblando mientras estaban pálidos del miedo, las hembras por su lado estaban asustadas ligeramente-

Largo -dijo Iza molesta-

Claro...claro..no las molestamos señoritas...-dijo Tigre nervioso y comenzó a retroceder despacio con los demás-

Eso estuvo bueno -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Se me salió...yo...haaafgh -Iza se levantó tocándose el estómago- creo que tengo que ir al baño

Yo también -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Y yo, y yo -Bianca y Jane fueron las siguientes y se fueron corriendo, después de un rato todo estaba en silencio pero los gritos comenzaron-

¡HYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! -los gritos de las hembras sonaron con fuerza y Song despertó de su cama levantándose de un salto- ¡SONG! -Song suspiró irritada y se cayó en la cama cubriendo su cara con una almohada-

No vengan aquí, no vengan aquí, por favor no vengan aquí -dijo Song irritada, los pasos sonaron y las hembras entraron golpeando la puerta para abrirla con fuerza- ¡Hay nooo! ¡¿Ahora que?!

¡Las cuatro nos estamos muriendo! -dijeron las cuatro asustadas-

¿Que? -dijo Song confundida- hay por favor no se están muriendo

¡Eso no lo sabes! -dijo Pan asustada- me duele mucho el vientre y cuando fui al baño...yo..yo -Jane la sujetó de la trenza y la jalo haciéndola a aún lado-

¡Había sangre Song! ¡Había mucha sangre! ¡Tengo miedo Song! ¡No me quiero morir! ¡Por favor has algo! ¡BUUAAAAAAAA! -Jane estaba llorando con fuerza, los reclamos y gritos estaban siguiendo pero Song se molestaba más con ello-

¡NO SE ESTÁN MURIENDO BOLA DE IDIOTAS! -Song gritó molesta asustando a las hembras-

¡¿Por que eres tan mala?! -Jane comenzó a gritar y a llorar por él gritó de Song-

No se están muriendo chicas, lo que les pasa s perfectamente natural, les voy a explicar todo ahora -dijo Song sería y ,as cuatro se acercaron con calma- verán es que shhh...ssshhh -las cuatro se pusieron pálidas y se alejaron sorprendidas-

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHH?! -las cuatro gritaron sorprendidas y algo pálidas-

¡Ahora entiendo porque Hinata siempre estaba tan irritada esos días! -gritó Iza sorprendida-

¡Hay que asco! ¡Cúramela ya! -Bianca gritó molesta-

¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! -Pan gritó molesta sujetando su estómago con fuerza- ¡¿Song que hacemos?!

Bueno tengan esta es mi medicina -dijo Song calmada, de su lado tomo cuatro sobres y se los dio a las cuatro- tómenlo en un té y los efectos durarán medio día, también eviten usar pantalones blancos, ropa interior blanca o cualquier prenda blanca

Esta semana será muy dura -dijo Pan deprimida, después de un rato las cuatro ya estaban mejor mientras Pan estaba escribiendo algo en una lista- bien piensen señoritas, las ideas y el tiempo se nos están acabando

Muy bien es obvio que los machos nos llevan ventaja en fuerza, y ahora en salud -dijo Bianca calmada-

Necesitamos una idea nueva, algo que los haga retorcerse del miedo y de la vergüenza, algo que haga mancharse los pantalones del miedo -dijo Iza molesta-

Ok, relájate, necesitamos hacer que tengan miedo, no matarlos -dijo Pan calmada- ¿desde cuando te volviste tan gruñóna?

Desde que me levante con estos malestares -dijo Iza molesta, se recargó en una columna y se cruzó de brazos- piensen chicas, a Hank le avergüenza hacer el ridiculo en público

Si y para eso es la canción de esta noche para humillarlos -dijo Pan calmada- veamos a Tigre no le gustan los niños podríamos encerrarlo con algunos que se piquen la nariz -todas estaban pensando cosas diferentes e Iza vio un anuncio de una clínica sobre análisis-

Un segundo, un segundo, ¡eso es! -Iza gritó sonriendo y se acercó tomando el volante para mostrárselo a los demás- esto nos ayudará chicas

Ah Iza, no creo que enviarlos a análisis de pulgas con changos nos ayude -dijo Bianca confundida-

No burra, chicas, el análisis, recuerden ¿que tenemos que hacer cada vez que teníamos el celó con las chicas? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Meter el pene en hielo? -dijo Pan confundida-

No tengo un ida, yo jamás tuve una novia en celo -dijo Jane deprimida-

Ir...¿al doctor? -dijo Bianca confundida e Iza la señaló con un dedo- ¿al doctor?

¿De que nos ayudará llevarlos al doctor? -dijo Pan confundida-

¿Que nos pasa cuando eyaculamos tantas veces que nos duele al orinar? -dijo Iza sonriendo- nos tenemos que hacer una prueba de próstata

¡Aaaaaaahhhh! -todos dijeron sonriendo- ¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHN! -todas gritaron sonriendo y se comenzaron a reír con fuerza,después de un rato Iza, Pan y Bianca habían llevado a los machos a la clínica mientras esperaban se quedaron sentados esperando-

Sorprendente que hayan querido venir aquí -dijo Tigre confundido- ¿Por que nos trajeron aquí?

Bueno Tigre, me di cuenta de que ustedes deben experimentar lo que nosotras vivimos -dijo Pan sonriendo- así que para que entiendan que ser un macho también requiere tener buena salud

Es verdad, como machos tenemos que revisarnos una vez al año para ver si estamos sanos -dijo Iza sonriendo cerrando los ojos-

Y para asegurar que nuestra parte más importante esta intacta debemos revisarnos un órgano muy importante oculto en nuestro cuerpo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Y todavía tenemos que revisarlo después de atravesar un súper celo como el de ustedes -dijo Pan sonriendo- oh ahí viene el doctor -todos se levantaron y vieron a un conejo de mayor edad de pelo gris-

Caballeros, que bueno que llegan es momento de proceder -dijo el conejo sonriendo-

¿Que va a hacer? ¿Nos va a revisar que no tengamos pulgas? -dijo Hank sonriendo-

No, caballeros -el conejo tomó un guante médico y se lo colocó- ¿a quien va a ser al primero que revise? -el guante sonó mientras lo acomodaba en su mano-

Carajo...el guante...-dijo Hank asustado y pálido, unos minutos después Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban caminando mientras se quejaban, Bo se arrastraba lentamente, Tigre y Hank abrían las piernas caminando lentamente mientras Iza, Pan y Bianca se estaban riendo con fuerza-

Jajajaja...jajaja ya, ya Tigre no estuvo tan mal jajaja -dijo Pan riendo un poco-

Jajaja es verdad al menos ya sabes lo que se siente jajaja -dijo Iza riendo un poco y se sujetó el estómago y la boca-

Jajajaja no puedo creerlo jajaja ahora ya no podrás casarte de blanco Bo jajaja -dijo Bianca riendo un poco-

Cállate -dijo Bo irritado- no siento la colita aaaaa...hay me duele

Cállate si siento que se pasó conmigo un poco, aaargh ¿aquí no se se cortan las uñas? -dijo Hank irritado y adolorido-

No, aaargh no se porque...aaargh me duele mucho para explicarte porque lo hacen -dijo Tigre cansado y se sentó en una roca- ¡aaargh carajo duele! -las hembras no paraban de reír con la suerte de los machos- ¡Ya no se reían! ¡Esto no es cosa de risa para nosotros!

Lo mismo te decía después del celo, no podía ni sentir bien mi pene después de tus necesidades, así que ahora sufre Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Esta bien esa parte lo entiendo pero...ustedes...aaargh están sufriendo lo que nosotras siempre sufrimos una vez al mes -dijo Hank irritado- al menos eso ya es victoria, nada de lo que ustedes hagan nos podrá afectar aún más que eso

Eso me suena a reto -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Nooo...más retos no -dijo Bo preocupado- chicos por favor...apenas siento la colita y además ese doctor tenía un anillo que raspaba

Pues lo siento Bo, pero la suerte está hecha da, anda, lancen su mejor golpe podremos con el -dijo Hank sonriendo, las hembras se vieron y asintieron, de noche en un salón de eventos, había un público frente a un escenario mientras Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban sujetando unos instrumentos- yo y mi gran boca

Espero que la apuesta que hicimos al principio valga tanto la pena -dijo Bo preocupado- porque esto es humillación llevando a nuevas alturas

No quiero pensar...que vergüenza vamos a pasar -dijo Tigre nervioso pero desde ahora lo digo, Hank te odio y te culpo por todo esto

Nos llevaremos esta humillación a la tumba -dijo Hank molesto-

De acuerdo -dijeron Tigre y Bo nerviosos, Pan, Bianca, Iza y Jane estaban sonriendo levantando un pulgar, la música comenzó a soñar mientras Hank estaba nervioso-

 _ **Ya tengo suficiente, ya no puedo más, me levantó las mañanas y me empiezan a criticar**_ -Hank comenzó a cantar con un tono áspero y crudo- _**si no traigo pantalón me bese con un salón**_

 _ **Y de catapulta tengo el resorte del calzón**_ -cantaron los tres sonriendo-

 _ **Y mi voz te vale madres maldita perra**_ -cantó Hank sonriendo moviendo la cintura de atrás hacia enfrente- _**quiero me la mames veinte metros bajo tierra**_

 _ **Decoro mis pezones porque yo tengo estilo**_ -Tigre canto sonriendo y sujetó a Bo del cuello y lo levantó- _**mate una anaconda y quemé un asilo**_

 _ **Naaaa nana nana**_ -los tres cantaron moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- _ **no seas tan culero ven y préstame a tu hermana**_ -Hank sonrió cantando de forma desafinada-

 _ **Doscientos cincuenta siete años, es lo que me guardo un pedo hasta que voy corriendo al baño**_ -Tigre canto sonriendo pero por dentro estaba más que furioso y nervioso-

¡Jajajajajaja jajajajaja! -Pan comenzó a reír con fuerza y cayó al suelo sujetando se el estomago, muchos del público comenzaron a reír con fuerza mientras los tres machos cantaban-

 _ **Y es que gritas cuando me veas llegar, te grabo el mensaje o quedas fuera**_ -Hank, Bo y Tigre estaban cantando con fuerza mientras Iza no aguanto y cayó en la barra riendo un poco fuerte, Bianca se ahogó con su bebida y se golpeó la cara conté aun mesa- _**pues para mi no eres más que una perra, nanana nana nana perra**_ -todo el público se estaba riendo con fuerza mientras Hank, Tigre y Bo terminaron humillados y avergonzados, se retiraron corriendo y cayeron al suelo sonrojados, todos se estaban riendo con fuerza-

Hay que humillante fue eso -dijo Hank avergonzado-

Cállate, esto no los buscamos -dijo Tigre nervioso-

¿Nosotros y como? -dijo Bo confundido-

Bueno...es que una vez Po se vistió de payaso ya que no quería hacer la interpretracion de la coneja naranja y la zanahoria con Víbora, el tuvo que hacer un truco por mi y terminó lleno de niños -dijo Tigre cansado- creo que se lo debía

Bueno al menos esto no se puede poner peor -dijo Hank cansado, los tres suspiraron y se relajaron, a la mañana siguiente las hembras estaban riendo planeando el siguiente truco-

Haber, haber, ¿qué tal esto? Hacemos que tengan que cuidar niños -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No, muy sencillo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿qué tal si hacemos que bailen desnudos?

Eso me gusta, podría hacer que terminen bañados en miel con ciento de abejas siguiéndolos -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No, demasiado salvaje -dijo Jane sonriendo- pero lo de bailar desnudos no suena mal

Bueno eso estaría mejor, hasta podríamos ganar dinero con ellos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bien yo vendo los boletos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Yo preparo el escenario -dijo Iza sonriendo chocando sus mano y puño, las hembras estaban sonriendo hasta que llegaron los machos-

Bien ya tenemos su reto de está tarde -dijo Bo sonriendo, de su cola extendió un pedazo de papel y Bianca lo tomó-

Vamos a ver que tienen aquí -dijo Bianca sonriendo, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo- ¿es una broma?

Tienes que estar bromeando -dijo Jane sorprendida-

No, es lo justo -dijo Bo sonriendo- nosotros siempre nos sacrificamos por ustedes

¿Tenemos que cocinarles el almuerzo y la cena de hoy? -dijo Iza confundida-

Eso es sencillo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No puedes ayudarlas Pan esto es algo que deben hacer solas -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no es justo! -gritó Pan sorprendida-

Lo siento Pan, pero tú eres la mejor cocinera, deberán hacerlo solas mientras que tu...hmm eres mesera -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Debes estar loco -dijo Pan molesta-

Eres un degenerado -dijo Iza molesta-

Oye, solo muestro el trato que toda ustedes no has dando -dijo Hank sonriendo- así que, a sus puestos, señoritas -los machos se estaban riendo un poco mientras Iza y las demás gruñeron-

Es un miserable -dijo Jane molesta- ¿Ahora nos pondremos trajes de mucamas y nos tendremos que rebajar a servirles?

Créeme es pero si no sabes y tienes que usar un bikini rojo y dorado -dijo Iza molesta- no se que traje este sujetó

No puede ser nada bueno -dijo Bianca molesta, en otro lado los machos se estaban riendo con fuerza al menos se alejaron un poco-

Bueno ya está, sudo mucho que puedan hacer la cena -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Sabes, al principio no me gustaba la idea pero creo que me agrada, ellas destruirán la cocina mucho antes de hacer algo mínimo comestible -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Y cuando vean que no es fácil cocinar se rendirán y ganaremos, ademas están sensibles por sus...momentos íntimos jajaja -dijo Bo sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Saben no entiendo bien qué clase de truco están haciendo o porque lo hacen -dijo Tomoe calmado comiendo una manzana- pero cometieron un error

¿Qué error? No hay errores -dijo Hank sonriendo- todo está perfectamente calculado

Si, no tanto -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ¿que pasara cuando terminen de cocinar y cuando les entreguen lo que hicieron y vean que no es comestible? ¿Que es lo que harán? ¿Se lo comerán? -los machos abrieron la boca tratando de decir lo que pensaban-

Pues tendremos que comerlo -dijo Tigre calmado-

Si lo hacen y ellas no saben cocinar ustedes se intoxicarán -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, las rosas pararon y los machos se vieron preocupados-

Bueno por...Iza no me preocupo ella...si sabe cocinar un poco jajaj -dijo Hank nervioso-

Creo que..,Bianca sabe pero a Jane se le quema hasta el cereal -dijo Bo preocupado-

Oh rayos...¿qué hicimos? -dijo Hank nervioso, más tarde los tres machos estaban viendo a la cocina y vieron a Iza, Bianca y Jane llegar con cajas llenas de vegetales-

Bien creo que es momento de cocinar para estos vagos -dijo Iza molesta, se levantó la melena y la ató en una coleta de caballo, mientras Jane y Bianca se vestían con mandiles, Iza se levantó las mangas y se vistió con un mandil-

Bien mientras más pronto terminemos aquí, más pronto cumpliremos este reto -dijo Bianca molesta- bien...¿alguien sabe usar un cuchillo sin cortarse?

Claro, sencillo -dijeron Jane e Iza sonriendo-

Ok ¿y alguna de ustedes sabe como cocinar un huevo? ¿O un platillo? -dijo Bianca confundida-

No -dijo Jane nerviosa-

No mucho pero un día me metí a una tina caliente con Hinata así que si se sube tiempo tarda en hervir un par de huevos -dijo Iza nerviosa-

Estamos jodidas -dijo Bianca sorprendida, después de una hora, Hank, Tigre y Bo estaban riendo viendo la cocina llena de manchas, cosas viscosas en el techo, las chicas estaban cubiertas con manchas y demás cosas debido a sus intentos por cocinar- esto ha sido horrible

Tranquilas al menos tendremos pan para comer -dijo Jane sonriendo, se acercó a un horno y lo abrió riendo una cubierta de flamas a una alta cantidad- ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA! ¡Se quema! ¡Se quema! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! -Jane estaba saltando asustada peroIza pateó la puerta de piedra y la cerró evitando que el fuego se esparciera- aún no estaba listo -las dos la vieron poco sorprendidas, los machos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza y se alejaron-

¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Bianca cansada-

Comprarlo creo -dijo Iza nerviosa- ¿qué hacemos?

Las ayudaré -dijo Tomoe calmado entrando a la cocina-

Tomoe...¿tú sabes cocinar? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Es un gran cocinero -dijo Iza sonriendo- Tomoe ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Claro que puedo ayudarlas -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Mi pan se está quemando -dijo Jane deprimida viendo la piedra volverse negra-

Espera, ellos que no nos pueden ayudar -dijo Bianca molesta-

No, dijeron que Pan no podía ayudarnos, pero no dijeron nada de Tomoe -dijo Iza sonriendo- si Tomoe nos ayuda podremos terminar este reto y podremos dar nuestra venganza y ya tengo claro que le haré a Hank esta noche

Esta bien pero no diremos nada, Tomoe por favor ayúdanos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Esta bien las ayudaré, pero necesito que hagan algunas cosas, así que pongan atención -dijo Tomoe calmado, después de un rato Tomoe se vistió con un mandil y se remangó las mangas- los vegetales, primero deberán limpiar los vegetales en agua, asegúrense de que todo esté limpio -Iza y Tomoe remojaron algunos vegetales en agua pero Jane tomó un pepino y algo de jabón- ¿qué haces?

Dijiste que tenía que limpiarlos -dijo Jane confundida-

No con jabón -dijo Tomoe sorprendido, Jane solo asintió y siguió la indicación, después de un rato Tomoe estaba cortando los vegetales con suavidad pero rápido- ahora deben cortar suavemente pero rápido, traten de evitar cortar la tabla de picar

¿Algo así? -dijo Bianca confundida y siguió picando de forma rápida dejando ligeros rastros del brillo del cuchillo, Iza estaba calmada pero notó como algo la golpeaba en el cuerpo y levantó los dedos sujetando un pedazo café de algo y lo vio-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Iza confundida pero luego sudó nerviosa- un pedazo de la tabla de picar

Listo -dijo Bianca sonriendo mostrando una gran cantidad de pedazos de zanahoria pero también la tabla para picar estaba pulverizada-

Bien ahora lo cocinaremos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

¡Pero ten cuidado esa cosa tiene pedazos de la tabla de picar! -Iza gritó nerviosa pero Tomé comenzó a cocinar quitando uno que otro pedazo de madera, después de un rato Tomoe estaba probando la comida mientras Iza y Bianca estaban anotando algunas cosas en papel, Iza probó un poco de la comida y se sorprendió- vaya Tomoe esto está exquisito, sabía que cocinabas pero jamás pensé que fueras tan increíble

Bueno como te lo dije antes, debes saber cuando cocinar y cuando no, ademas tuve muchos trabajos durante mi vida y uno de esos fue cocinar -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- y ¿que es esto de hacerse retos entre ustedes? ¿Que es típico de ustedes?

Si, algo así, normalmente nos llevamos muy bien pero esta vez las cosas tomaron caminos distintos a lo normal -dijo Iza sonriendo- somos muy locos

Lo puedo notar -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, después de un rato la dejaron y se sentaron mientras apagaban el fuego-

Sabes nunca terminamos nuestra salida -dijo Iza sonriendo deshaciendo la cola de caballo de su peinado- deberíamos salir esta noche en una cita doble

¿De verdad? Me parece muy bien, tomamos unos tragos pero siento que no fue mucho, quiero salir contigo de nuevo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Con todo gusto -dijo Iza sonriendo, después de unos minutos todos estaban comiendo calmados y haciendo gemidos por la comida que sentían-

Demonios esto está delicioso -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Es verdad, pero no es tan sabrosa como la comida de Pan y además Pan no sabe hacer comida japonesa -dijo Tigre sorprendido- ¿qué pasó?

Debieron haber hecho trampa, maldicion me enojaría si esto no estuviera tan bueno -dijo Bo sonriendo-

No hicimos trampa, ahora sus señoritos nos retiramos un momento -dijo Pan sonriendo, las hembras se tiraron dejándolos solos un momento- bien ya están comiendo, Hank no sabe que esto está en su comida -Pan mostró un pequeño paquete blanco con un contenido parecido al chocolate-

Bien hecho Pan -dijo Iza sonriendo- ahora nada lo arruinará esta vez -las hembras estaban riendo un poco, después de unas horas, Pan e Iza estaban vistiéndose con una blusa y pantalones, en el caso de Iza era su blusa azul de manga algo larga llegando por debajo de su codo, usaba una cinta roja ajustada con un pantalón negro y sus botas blancas, en el caso de Pan usaba una blusa verde de manga corta con una cinta amarilla y un pantalón verde oscuro-

No puedo creer que tendrán una cita doble, mientras nosotras nos quedamos aquí tratando de ver cómo resolver esto de la lata -dijo Bianca molesta, ella estaba sentada en la cama mostrando que solo usaba una pantaleta y su sostén negro-

En realidad...yo..-dijo Jane sonriendo saliendo con un vestido verde ajustado al cuerpo con falda corta y espalda poco descubierta-

No, ¿tú también tienes una cita? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- esto no puede ser verdad, el mundo está de cabeza

Tranquila Bianca, solo vamos a una cita no es como si fuéramos a tener sexo -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza se sujetó el pelo pero lo pensó un momento y lo soltó dejándolo largo- ¿no te lo peinaras?

Esta bien tal cómo está -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo su pelo suelto- bien es hora de la diversión

Jajaja no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Lo que te va a hacer -dijo Iza sonriendo, ambas hembras se estaban riendo un poco fuerte y salieron del cuarto dejando a Jane y Bianca confundidas, después de un rato las dos estaban hablando y riendo un poco- ¿te has acoplado a la vida de ser hembra?

Resulta un tanto difícil, pero cuando estoy con Tigre siento que olvido la relación de macho y hembra y siento que solos somos nosotros dos -dijo Pan sonriendo- es muy bueno estar con el

Ya veo, el amor que se tiene no conoce diferencias -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Dime ¿Tomoe y tu van en serio? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno no puedo decirlo, cada cita que tenemos termina mal y además no se si me quedaré en esta forma, y ni siquiera nos hemos besado -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Espera...¿me estás diciendo que estás pensando en quedarte como hembra? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Bueno, antes no quería decir nada frente a Hank y los otros pero me gusta más ser una hembra ahora, no hay presiones, no escucho a mi abuelo decir quiero un descendiente tigre, quiero bis nietos tigres aquí y ahora -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Por que? Bueno lo entiendo pero ¿Por que son las cosas diferentes? -dijo Pan confundida-

Cuando era macho y el lider del clan en mi recaían las obligaciones de la aldea, debiá conseguir alimento, cuidados y también para seguir con las enseñanzas del clan mi abuelo decía que debía tener con una esposa y comenzar a tener hijos con ella, era demasiado ya no podía seguir con eso, pero en esta condición yo puedo se libre y dejarle el cargo a alguien más -dijo Iza sonriendo- y también siento que ya no tengo más responsabilidades puedo ser una guerrera de nuevo

Vaya, jamás pensé que te sentirías así -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿y que piensan tus amigos y familia de este cambio?

Eres la primera a quienes lo platico -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿que has pensado? ¿Te quedarás así?

No, yo si quiero volver a ser macho, porque eso soy -dijo Pan calmada- extrañó mi cuerpo un poco, extraño mi fuerza y las cosas como eran, eso quiero, ser Po de nuevo pero no quiero que Tigre me vea y me diga un ser macho fue mucho más fácil de lo que es hembra -dijo Pan sonriendo- en el amor no importa quien tiene la razón solo importa que tu contrincante caiga ante sus verdades

Vaya se nota que lo pensaste de corazón -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Iza con el tiempo tendremos que retomar decisiones y creo que si tú quieres ser hembra más tiempo bueno...serlo pero deberías hablarlo con alguien antes de tomar una decisión -dijo Pan calmada-

Si lo intentaré -dijo Iza calmada- ¿en cuanto tiempo tardarán los chicos porque...?

Ya estamos listos -dijo Tigre calmado vistiendo una camisa blanca con pantalón azul oscuro y botas-

Wauuuu estas...guapo Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada-

Y tú estás muy bonita -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Bueno comencemos porque la noche es joven y siempre hay cosas nuevas -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, él usaba un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa azul brillante y sus botas-

Rrrreeeooouww -Iza sonrió sonrojada-

¿Que fue eso? ¿Un maullido? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Estas muy guapo hoy -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Gracias y tú te ves preciosa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo sujetando las caderas de Iza provocando un sonrojo más notorio en su rostro- bien conozco un buen lugar, claro si no hay problemas para ustedes

Claro que no, las ideas siempre son bienvenidas para mi -dijo Tigre sonriendo- solo espero que mi novia no nos haga hacer algo ridiculo

¿Cuando te he hecho hacer algo humillante? A menos que haya sido alguna cosa que yo haya hecho en el pasado, Tigre suspiró y asintió-

Vamos a disfrutar la noche no digamos nada más -dijo Iza sonriendo, los cuatro se fueron retirando mientras Hank estaba molesto siguiéndolos, los siguió con lentitud y se sujetó el estómago-

Hay...me dolió -dijo Hank cansado y siguió caminando mientras los seguía, los cuatro llegaron a un restaurante con un karaoke abierto, los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa casi al centro, Tigre y Tomoe ayudaron a ambas hembras a sentarse tratándolas de manera amable-

Bien ¿te diste cuenta de que nos siguió? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si espero que nuestra pequeña broma esté por hacer efecto -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando los colmillos, Hank entró al restaurante y los vio, sonrió un poco y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago-

Uuurgh...¿qué demonios fue ese calambre? -dijo Hank cansado- grrr aaauuugh mi pancita

Ah perfecto está aquí -dijo una pantera hembra sonriendo- veo que finalmente ha llegado

Disculpe...es que he estado buscando a mis amigos yo...-dijo Hank cansado- oouuugh, creo que me confunde con alguien más

No, no, no, usted es de quien nos hablo el joven Tomoe su canción está lista, solo esperamos por usted para cantar -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

¿Disculpe, que canción? -dijo Hank nervioso-

No se haga el ingenuo, usted fue recomendado por la señorita Pan para cantar, vamos la estamos esperando -dijo la pantera sonriendo, sujetó a Hank y lo llevo con ella hasta el escanerio, mientras los animales comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza y Hank parecía sudar mientras apretaba los labios y manos-

 _Haaaaay...nooooo ya se de que se trata este dolor...son retortijones...huuuyy aguanta, Hank, aguanta Hank_ -pensó Hank nervioso-

Ji jiji, parece que el súper laxante que le pusimos a su comida funcionó -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Le agregué tres gramos de súper efecto, no tardara mucho -dijo Pan sonriendo, la música comenzó a soñar con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, Hank estaba en la mitad del escenario apretando las piernas mientras grandes gotas de sudor caían por su cara y cuerpo- va a reventar jajaja

 _ **¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom!**_ -Hank comenzó a cantar con fuerza moviendo los brazos a frente colocándolas de forma horizontal, seguía el sonido de los tambores y trataba de no moverse mucho- _**¡Boom boom pon a gozar tu cuerpo! ¡Boom, boom, pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom!**_ -Tomoe e Iza se levantaron sonriendo y comenzaron a bailar, Tigre se levantó y extendió su mano hacia Pan, Pan asintió y lo tomó de la mano para comenzar a bailar con el- _**¡Boom boom pon a gozar tu cuerpo!**_ _-_ Hank se molesto un poco al ver cómo Iza comenzaba a bailar con Tomoe pero se detuvo al sentir que no podía moverse mucho-

 _ **Libera tu energía, las cosas malas fuera de tu vida**_ -Hank canto sonriendo, Iza estaba bailando sujetando a Tomoe de una mano y con su otra mano lo tenía sujetado de la cadera, los dos estaban bailando algo rápido y Tomoe levantó su mano haciendo girar a Iza y la cargo sujetándola de su cintura- _**Que suenen las campanas y a cada día hay que ponerle ganas**_ -Tigre y Pan estaban chasqueando los dedos en cada mano y Pan giró levantando las manos y Tigre la sujetó de su espalda y la inclinó sobre su brazo derecho, la levantó y la trajo casi pegando su nariz con la suya- _**Mezcla el sabor hay gotas de sol y bate fuerte que la noche es mágica**_ -Hank parecía estar más nervioso y se sujetó el estómago y bailó moviéndose de lado a tratando de despistar a los demás- _**fuego y pasión a todo color, arriba los sentidos y baila, ¡baila, baila!**_ -Iza y Pan aplaudieron con fuerza mientras Tigre y Tomoe estaban bailando con ellas de forma rápida pero elegante-

 _ **¡Boom, boom, pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom!**_ -Iza y Tomoe saltaron y quedaron de frente moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante mientras se reían, Iza levantó los brazos y bajo el brazo derecho mostrando su mirada y su sonrisa de forma lenta- _**¡Boom, boom, pon a gozar tu cuerpo!**_ -Tigre cargo a Pan y giró mientras Pan se reía levantando las piernas, la dejó caer de pi y Pan giró de forma rápida, se detuvo y aplaudió mientras Tigre caminó hacia ella- _**Boom, boom, ale, ale, ale, pon a gozar tu cuerpo**_ -la música terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió pero Hank solo terminó corriendo asustado sujetándose el trasero-

¡HAAAAAAAY YA NO AGUNTO! -Hank gritó asustado y se fue corriendo dejando el escenario provocando la risa de muchos, después de una tarde tranquila, todos se estaban retirando Pan y Tigre estaban en el cuarto de Pan pero Tigre trató de tocarla más abajo del vientre pero Pan le sujetó la muñeca-

Tranquilo, ahí abajo está algo...fastidiado -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Aaah claro ya entiendo -dijo Tigre sonriendo nervioso- odiaba esos días

Amaba La Paz después del celo -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿quieres acurrucarte?

Claro -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los dos se acostaron en la cama pero Tigre abrazó por detrás a Pan, en un rato Tigre comenzó a mover sus caderas frotándolas contra Pan-

Aaaah...Tigre...¿que haces? -dijo Pan confundida-

Bueno tú pediste acurrucarte de cucharita y yo tengo mi propia manera de acurrucarme -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Estoy sensible...basta con eso -dijo Pan sonrojada- ahora entiendo como te sentías cuando lo hacia yo -Tigre solo se reía un poco, después de esa noche todos estaban despertando, Pan e Iza se veían más tranquilas excepto que seguían tomando el té para el dolor, por otro año Hank estaba entrando a la cocina cojeando y parecía muy pálido- vaya...¿que te pasó? ¿Y tu pantalón?-Hank estaba usando un pantalón de pijama algo grande y cojeaba para caminar-

Sufrí..un envenenamiento por la comida un hicieron ayer -dijo Hank cansado-

Tu querías que nosotras cocináramos no te quejes -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿como te sientes?

Tuve un horrrible momento en el baño y creo que mis pantalones ya no sirven -dijo Hank nervioso- aparte...esa letrina tuvo que ser tirada y reemplazada también la d aquí...y seis más en el camino hacia acá -las hembras se estaban riendo un poco, todos comenzaron a pasear mientras estaban en parejas, Song y Jane estaban juntas viendo uno que otro atuendo, Pan y Tigre estaban viendo los restaurantes mientras Pan veía el menú y Tigre solo asentía calmado, Iza y Tomoe estaban hablando sentados en una banca mientras Hank estaba aislado con Bianca y Bo mientras gruñía por lo bajo-

Quieres calmarte, parece que fueras a explotar en flamas -dijo Bianca calmada-

Es que no es justo, Iza y yo trataríamos de conectarnos y no trataría de conectarse con ese maldito sujetó -dijo Hank molesto-

¿Acaso estás celoso? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Lo estoy -dijo Hank molesto-

Bueno pero tú no tienes nada de que estár celoso, sino más recuerdas esto solo será de un mes, así Iza podrá volver a a Izanamy y tú y él podrán arreglar sus diferencias, Hinata -dijo Bianca calmada-

¡Es verdad se me haga olvidado! -Hank gritó sonriendo- rayos lo había olvidado pero que bueno que me lo dijiste Bianca, ahora ya puedo estar más tranquilo jajaja

Tarado, aunque vuelvan a ser normales el podría no aceptarte -dijo Bianca calmada y Hank se quedó callado-

¿Por que no? -dijo Hank confundido-

Bueno pues...-Bianca no terminó hablar cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión en un lado el pueblo- ¡¿Que pasó?!

¡Hay ataques en el pueblo! -Bo gritó serio pero no tardaron mucho en escuchar otro impacto y giraron al otro extremo- ahi también -estaban serios cuando sintieron una ligera vibración y presión de energía- tambien por otro lado

Son cuatro entidades, y son muy fuertes -dijo Hank serio- bien todos formemos equipos, Bianca, Bo, Jane vayan al sur, Pan, Tigre al este, Iza...

Yo iré al oeste con Tomoe, tú puedes irte al norte -dijo Iza calmada, extendió su mano y creo su espada Shibari Mangetsu- ¿vienes Tomoe?

Claro que si -Tomoe junto sus manos creando una espada en medio del fuego azul-

Espera, no tienes todos tus poderes, podrías sufrir algún daño, deja que vaya contigo -dijo Hank serio-

No, tú vete, mejor vete por tu cuenta porque no necesito tu ayuda para nada -dijo Iza molesta- vámonos Tomoe -Tomoe solo sonrió y la siguió corriendo, los dos se alejaron mientras Hank gruñó, todos se separaron en sus parejas mientras estaban corriendo por el, Pan y Tigre sintieron la energía y giraron por la izquierda, Bianca y Jane fueron derecho pero al llegar encontraron algunas cosas destruidas-

Destruyeran la ciudad -dijo Bo sorprendido-

¡Auxilio por favor auxilio! -los tres giraron y vieron a una gansa gritando tratando de empujar una roca de gran tamaño- +tranquila, te ayudaremos -dijo Jane calmada, Bianca y Jane sujetaron la roca y comenzaron a empujar con fuerza pero la roca apenas parecía moverse, Bo se acercó y golpeó la roca con su cola quitándola de forma rápida-

¿Están bien? -dijo Bo calmado-

¿Como lo hiciste? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Cuando cambiamos mi fuerza cambio de forma tremenda, ahora tengo la fuerza que tú poseías -dijo Bo calmado- ¿que se siente ser débil ahora? -Bianca gruñó un poco mientras Jane sujetó a un cerdo y lo ayudó a salir de ahí-

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Jane calmada, el cerdo tenía heridas en la cabeza y la marca de una pata en su pecho- ¿qué pasó?

Estábamos pasando un día normal cuando un grupo de guerreros se acercó y comenzaron a golpear a todos los hombres -dijo la gansa preocupada-

¿A todos los hombres? ¿Y las mujeres? -dijo Jane confundida y preocupada-

A ellas no las tocaron, solo golpearon y lastimaron a los hombres, toda esa destruccion fue por la pelea -dijo la gansa preocupada, se escucharon más quejas y algunos gemidos de dolor-

Hay más dentro de los escombros -dijo Bo calmado- No perdamos el tiempo, rápido todos ayuden los

Claro -dijeron ambas hembras serias, las dos avanzaron corriendo, en otro lado Pan y Tigre chocaron con Iza y Tomoe viendo como algunas casas estaban quemándose, las hembras estaban afuera en las calles, mientras las casas estaban ardiendo y los machos no estaban-

¡Rápido tenemos que controlar el fuego! -Pan gritó molesta- ¡Glaciar! -Pan gritó extendiendo sus manos pero nada pasó- ¿qué pasa?

Déjamelo a mi, ¡Polvo de diamantes! -Iza lanzó un golpe pero solo creó una leve ráfaga de viento que no movió ni el polvo- ¿que esta pasando?

Nuestros poderes...no funcionan -dijo Pan sorprendida-

En ese caso -Tigre y Tomoe avanzaron corriendo- Nos haremos cargo

¡Regresión del fuego! -Tigre extendió sus manos y luego las giró atrayendo el fuego hacia él y su Chi dorado-

¡Kitsune no hōono! -Tomoe gritó serio levantando su espada y las flamas fueron atrayendo a la hoja y desaparecieron, las flamas se fueron calmando hasta que desaparecieron en las manos de Tigre y Tomoe-

Vaya asombroso -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Ni siquiera Hinata tenía un control tan bueno del fuego -dijo Pan sorprendida- pero ¿que fue lo que sucedió aquí? -escucharon a machos toser y vieron a algunos de todas las especies salir de los escombros quemados-

Había gente todavía dentro de las casas -dijo Tomoe serio- qué enfermo se atrevió a hacer algo así

Se fueron por ahí -señaló una gansa por una alcantarilla con la tapa abierta- era un grupo de guerreros todos salieron de ahí y quemaron las casas ahora se fueron corriendo por ahí

Montón de cobardes -dijo Tigre molesto- los voy a rastrear lo juro -Tigre saltó por la alcantarilla y entró-

Voy contigo -dijo Tomoe calmado y entró de un salto, Bianca, Jane y Bo se acercaron corriendo, Bo no dijo nada y entró por la alcantarilla demasiado rápido-

¿Que encontraron? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Parece que los guerreros que hicieron esto trataron de matar a los machos aquí, y los muy cobardes escaparon por la alcantarilla -dijo Iza sería-

Bien entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, ¡Señoritas! ¡Guardianas en marcha! -Alan gritó y saltó entrando por la tapa pero se detuvo a medio camino, terminó con los brazos levantados y atorada en las costillas, se movió un poco pero parecía que su cuerpo se había atorado, se trató de mover de nuevo pero no logró nada y sonaba atascada- yo defenderé este lugar hasta mi último aliento, ustedes adelántense y peleen -Pan sonrió levantando el pulgar-

¡¿POR DONDEEEE?! -Iza gritó molesta mostrando los colmillos y ojos en blanco-

¡¿Que demonios pasó?! -Bianca gritó sorprendida y se acercó para ver que Pan tenía el busto aplastado y atorado con el cuerpo- ¡Se le atoraron las tetas en la tapa!

Es inútil, conozco mi cuerpo mejor que nadie es mejor que me dejen aquí y se vayan -dijo Pan preocupada-

¡No lo conoces! ¡Definitivamente no lo conoces! ¡Porque si lo conocieras no se te hubieran atorado las chichis! -Iza gritó molesta viendo a Pan-

Tengo una idea para hacer que salgas de ahí Pan -dijo Jane sonriendo- se llama método lama, a la cuenta de tres respiras conmigo,uno, dos tres, heee huuu, heee, huí vamos hazlo

¡No estoy embarazada Idiota! -Pan gritó molesta mientras trataba de salir-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un nuevo enemigo**_

En medio de la ciudad Pan estaba respirando algo agitado tratando de salir de la tapa de la alcantarilla-

Heee heeee huuuu -Pan respiraba tratando de salir pero no podía- es inútil creo que quede más atorada -Iza y Bianca estaban algo sorprendidas y Lugo comenzaron a irritarse-

¡Tienes que salir de ahí pero a la de ya! -Iza y Bianca solo gritaron sujetando a Pan de los brazos y la empujaron tratando de sacarla-

¡Aaaaa esperen me lastiman! -gritó Pan nerviosa mientras sentía como le jalaban los brazos-

¡Tengo una idea! -Jane gritó sonriendo y saltó girando- ¡Al tener ingredientes a batirle fuerte! -Jane gritó sonriendo eh cayó entendiendo los brazos-

¡Espera Jane no! -Pan gritó asustada siendo golpeada en el cuerpo hasta que terminó siendo empujada dentro de la tubería, las hembras sonrieron y entraron de un salto-

Perfecto ya estamos dentro ahora hay que buscar a los muchachos -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras Pan se quejaba sujetando su cara sintiendo algo de dolor-

Si pero con este olor tan feo no podré encontrarlos tendremos que seguir adelante para verificar dónde están -dijo Iza calmada, todas asintieron y comenzaron a correr por el lugar, en otro extremo Tigre, Hank, Bo y Tomoe estaban corriendo hasta que vieron un túnel dividido en cuatro lugares-

No puede ser -dijo Tigre sorprendido- hicieron túneles

¿Cuatro? Debe ser una trampa -dijo Tomoe calmado-

No queda de otra habrá que separarnos y buscar en cada uno de ellos, solo tengan cuidado están matando machos -dijo Hank serio, los cuatro asintieron y se fueron corriendo cada uno por su camino, no tardaron mucho y terminaron llegando a una escalera en un muro, cada uno subió y entró a otro lado, Tigre salió y vio que estaba entrando a un lugar algo seco, aún seguía dentro de la ciudad pero camino un poco y vio debajo de sus pies algo de arena-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Tigre confundido y siguió caminando viendo todo el lugar, los edificios estaban cubiertos con arena y las calles también tenían un poco de arena- sin duda esto debe ser una trampa, bien ven y enfréntame, aún con tanta arena puedo sentir tu olor malvado

Ja típico de los tigres, creen que ya tienen a su presa cuando sienten su aroma, pero no se dan cuenta del peligro en donde están -dijo un leon macho con armadura verde esmeralda y espada en la espalda, se veía muy musculoso y un poco más alto que Tigre-

¿Quien eres? Mi olfato y mi sentido me dicen que no eres un ser ordinario -dijo Tigre nervioso pero manteniendo su actitud fría-

Tienes razón, soy Norak de Nian -dijo el leon sonriendo-

¿Un nian? -dijo Tigre sorprendido pero el leon tomó una espada de su espalda y lanzó un golpe liberando energía verde, Tigre se cruzó de brazos y el golpe llegó causando una ligera explosión, en otro lado Tomoe estaba corriendo por las alcantarillas cuando sintió un ligero temblor, se sorprendió un poco y vio como el ambiente se comenzó a volver un poco más frío, Tomoe sólo vio confundido a los lados y encontró una tapa abierta, comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al exterior, escuchó unos gritos de miedo y suplica por ayuda, corrió por un lado y giró en la esquina para ver a un grupo de animales congelados, se sorprendió y corrió para golpear el hielo-

¡Aaargh! ¡Hijo de...! -Tomoe se quejó sujetando su brazo izquierdo y saltó esquivando una línea de hielo frente a él- ¿qué es esto?

Bienvenido a lo que será mi futuro reino de hielo jovencito -dijo un lobo serio, el pelo tenía el pelo de la cara blanco, el pelo de cabeza en puntas de color azul, todo su pelaje del cuello y cabeza era azul, sus ojos también en un tono azul, usaba una armadura azul oscura casi morada con el pelo blanco y los músculos grabados en la armadura, su armadura cubría casi todo su cuerpo, debajo se podía ver un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo y parecía algo musculoso-

¿Quien eres? -dijo Tomoe molesto-

Me llaman Ice, el guerrero maldito del hielo -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

¿Guerrero maldito? -Tomoe estaba confundido pero Ice sólo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando hielo de su puño, en otro extremo Hank estaba corriendo sintiendo algunos temblores cuando subió de un salto por una alcantarilla, vio a los lados y noto como estaba rodeado guerreras con trajes de samurai ajustados al cuerpo, sus trajes era de pego, hombreras, botas y guantes ajustados en tono morado oscuro y traje negro debajo-

Lo siento señoritas pero no perderé el tiempo peleando con ustedes -dijo Hank serio, expulso energía y se preparó creando una bola de fuego y energía en su mano izquierda- ¡Desaparescan! -lanzó la esfera haciendo que incrementara su tamaño, la esfera explotó empujando a cada hembra frente a él, cuando el ataque pasó las hembras estaban en el suelo mientras expulsaban algo de vapor por el ataque, las hembras sólo desaparecieron creando un vapor negro dejando a Hank sorprendido- ¿Qué pasó?

Vaya nada mal, lograste derrotar a mis espectros de las sombras con un solo golpe -Hank se giró viendo grandes esferas negras que avanzaron y lo golpearan causando una ligera explosión, en medio del ataque Hank cayó derrapando en el suelo, estaba sin ningún rasguño pero escuchó un silbido- impresionante sinceramente, no podría esperar menos del nuevo señor Shiba

¿Quien eres? -dijo Hank molesto, en medio del humo vio a un lobo de ojos amarillos, pelo negro en melena, usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo pero tenía una capa hecha de metal parecida a unas alas oscuras, usaba un pantalón negro con botas largas que cubrían hasta sus muslos, tenía guantes y barazaletes donde estaban sus protectores y hombreras largas, el lobo solo sonrió y expulsó energía morada brillante de su cuerpo-

Soy Kenshi guerrero de Wyvern, supongo que lo conoces -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Hank lo vio poco sorprendido y luego cambió su expresión por una de confusión- ya veo que no haces conciencia, soy parte del clan Kuroi, el clan negro

Ah ya te recuerdo, eres el actual cabeza de la familia del clan de sacerdotes oscuros, aquellos que veneran a Izanami en lugar de Izanagi o los demás dioses -dijo Hank serio-

Así es, y de hecho nosotros cuatro creamos un ejército oscuro invocando los poderes de la diosa Izanami -dijo Kenshi sonriendo y levantó su puño derecho mostrando flamas moradas cubiertas con energía-

¿Nosotros cuatro? -dijo Hank sorprendido- ¿de quienes hablas?

¡No importará porque morirás aquí! -Kenshi grito sonriendo y expulsó fuego negro del cuerpo, extendió los brazos y sonrió- ¡Corona oscura! -extendió los brazos liberando fuego negro pero Hank gritó y extendió sus brazos tratando de atacar, el fuego lo golpeó con fuerza mientras en otro extremo Bo cayó acostado en el suelo herido y con ligeras heridas-

Amargura maldicion -dijo Bo molesto, se movió un poco y vio un tigre algo declaró usando una armadura de cuerpo completo azul oscura, en su espalda había una capa hecha de plumas oscuras con un tono azul, el tigre solo sonrió un poco y se colocó un casco cubriendo toda su cabeza, el casco parecía tener la forma de un pico y cabeza de un pájaro- me las pagarás

Ja, yo Shang de Shang Yang no perderé -dijo el tigre serio, extendió sus brazos y liberó agua frente a el, el agua avanzó como lluvia creando agujeros al momento del impacto, Bo solo salgo y se metió dentro de la tierra, el suelo tembló y salió por otro extremo abriendo la boca, sacó sus colmillos tratando de morderlo pero Shang se alejó liberando viento, se agachó aterrizando en un extremo un poco más lejos, gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de viento golpeando a Bo en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Bo confundido- sólo fue una proyección de viento y sin embargo logró golpearme causándome un mayor daño -pensó Bo cansado y se giró cayendo sobre su estómago- Debo atacar directo o por sorpresa, no es muy fuerte pero creo que puedo hacerle daño -expulso energía, su energía se volvió amarilla, su cuerpo blanco, sus colmillos más largos, sus ojos rojos y sus escamas se marcaron en un tono negro mientras en la cola tenía una especie de aleta hecha con su piel clara- ¡Nivel Maestro!

-Shang no dijo nada, Bo avanzó rápido y Shang extendió sus brazos liberando agua a una gran presión, el agua golpeó el suelo creando una grieta pero Bo lo esquivó arqueando su cuerpo, siguió avanzando rápido y saltó girando lanzando un golpe pero Shang levantó su brazo izquierdo y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo tirándolo en el suelo, Boa giró cayendo sobre su estómago pero Shang avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Bo movió su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en la cara con la cola, Bo sonrió pero notó como Shang estaba calmado sin sentir dolor, Shang lo sujeto del cuello pero Bo movió el cuello y lo sujetó del cuello también, ambos comenzaron a ajustar su agarre pero ambos parecían estar bien tranquilos, Bo comenzó a perder un poco el aliento sintiendo el agarre fuerte de Shang sobre su cuello, Bo tenía problemas para respirar pero Shang solo sonrió, el suelo tembló y una roca salió de debajo de Shang golpeándolo en el estómago, Bo se liberó respirando agitado y cayó al suelo tosiendo-

¡Bo aquí rápido! -Jane gritó sonriendo, Bo la vio y avanzó corriendo sujetándose de ella en su cuerpo y llegó a su cuello dejando caerse sobre ella- parece que te la estás pasando más hermano

Lo tenía controlado -dijo Bo calmado-

Eso no me lo parecía -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Jane escucha hay algo extraño en ese sujeto así que es mejor que tengas cuidado -dijo Bo serio- si hay necesidad usa tu Nivel maestro, eso te podría ayudar

Hay un problema, no puedo usarlo -dijo Jane nerviosa, Shang avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Jane movió su cuerpo esquivándolo rápido y giró golpeando el suelo liberando una roca de nuevo, giró y le dio una patada lanzándola con fuerza, Shang levantó su brazo izquierdo liberando una línea de agua cortando la roca y se quedó en guardia-

Jane este no es momento para bromas -dijo Bo nervioso, Shang extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando agua a una gran presión y Jane extendió sus brazos liberando un torrente de agua golpeando el ataque de Shang, los dos ataques chocaron mientras se empujaban pero el ataque de Jane perdió presión y fue golpeada con fuerza empujándola contra una pared-

Hay maldicion -dijo Jane molesta sujetándose la cabeza-

Jane no es momento de bromas, necesito que te transformes -dijo Bo serio-

Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, no tengo control sobre mis poderes -dijo Jane molesta- y mucho menos puedo acceder a mis súper formas

¿Que cosa? -Bo solo gritó sorprendido pero Shang avanzó rápido y sujeto a Jane de un brazo y Bo de la cola, giró un poco y los levantó alzando los brazos, los cubrió a ambos con un tornado y agua, los dos gritaron y cayeron de cabeza al suelo dejando un sonido algo fuerte por el impacto, los dos se quejaron pero Jane se levantó temblando un poco-

Aún no me...matas con eso...-dijo Jane molesta, avanzó gritando, lanzó un golpe pero Shang levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Jane saltó y lanzó una patada pero Shang le sujeto la pierna izquierda y giró estrellándola contra la pared dejando un agujero y grietas, Jane se quejó por el golpe pero Shang le dio una patada y la lanzó a otro extremo dejándola acostada, Jane se quejó un poco y se levantó pero Shang caminó hacia ella y extendió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma liberando una onda de viento, el viento sonó como un golpe y Jane fue arrojada a otro lado cayendo de cara al suelo y escupió algo de sangre-

Hmp de nada me sirve matar a una mujer que ni sabe como pelear -dijo Shang serio, Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida pero donde trató de levantar Shang le dio otro golpe con una ráfaga de viento dejándola estrellada en el suelo de cara- era mejor que te largues, de aquí no sirves para nada

Jane se enojo y golpeó el suelo mientras perdía el conocimiento por un momento, en otro extremo Tigre saltó sobre un tejado esquivando una esfera de energía amarilla, saltó a otro lado y tomó un pedazo de roca, lo lanzó con fuerza pero Norak golpeó la roca deshaciéndola en pedazos, Tigre saltó de una roca a la otra y cayó junto a Norak lanzando un golpe, Tigre gruñó ya que había golpeado el suelo y su puño estaba derramando algo de sangre, Norak sonrió y lanzó una patada pero Tigre saltó esquivando el golpe, Norak lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía pero Tigre rugió y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, los ataques chocaron causando una ligera explosión, Norak saltó a un costado y avanzó corriendo, Tigre gritó y avanzó contra el, los dos chocaron creando un fuerte estruendo pero Norak y Tigre se sujetaron los puños forcejeando entre ellos-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -dijo Norak sonriendo, levantó a Tigre y lo lanzó contra una casa estrellándolo con fuerza hasta romper una pared, Tigre salió de los escombros y se quejó un poco quitando algunos escombros, Norak solo sonrió y se quedó en guardia-

Maldicion...mis golpes no le hacen efecto...y sin embargo siento que pierdo..energía poco a poco ¿que estará pasando? -pensó Tigre serio viendo a Norak mientras respiraba un poco agitado-

Bien si no vas a atacar yo lo haré -dijo Norak sonriendo, extendió sus dos manos y liberó energía en forma de pequeñas esferas, Tigre avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola, giro esquivando otra y saltó a la izquierda esquivando otro ataque, lanzó una esfera de fuego y esta chocó con otra esfera de energía causando una ligera explosión, Tigre avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Norak lanzó un golpe, Tigre se cruzo de brazos soportando el golpe, Tigre gruñó y trató de golpearlo pero Norak le dio un golpe en el estómago y Tigre se quejó escupiendo saliva ligeramente, Norak sonrió y le dio un golpe en el mentón y giró pateándolo con fuerza liberando un rastro de energía pero Tigre cayó al suelo cansado- ¿ya terminaste? -Norak levantó su mano izquierda y creó una esfera de energía naranja- que decepción -la disparó pero Tigre se levantó y Pan se colocó frente a él sujetando el ataque, forcejeo un poco y la desvió a otro extremo causando una ligera explosión-

Vaya ¿quien está aquí? -Norak sonrió pero Pan avanzó corriendo envuelta en energía dorada, Pan lanzó un golpe pero Norak solo retrocedió un poco escuchando un gran y fuerte impacto, Pan gruñó y le dio un golpe al mentón levantándolo y saltó girando, pateo en el pecho a Norak liberando energía, Norak solo fue retrocediendo un poco hasta que impacto en una casa, Pan cayó al suelo y extendió los brazos juntando sus muñecas frente a ella, liberó la energía y esta golpeó a Norak en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión-

Lo logre -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿oye Tigre estas bien? -Tigre la vio confundido y notó como las rocas se movieron mostrando un ligero brillo-

¡Pan no te confíes! -Tigre gritó sorprendido y Pan se giró para ver una esfera de energía- ¡Cuidado! -Pan gritó y fue golpeada por la energía, Pan se quejó mientras la esfera terminó siendo un golpe qué pasó y se proyectó en una pared, Pan se quejó y cayó al suelo herida, el muro tembló un poco y Pan expulsó energía levantando los brazos, la esfera que creó fue un escudo que los protegió a ambos, Pan lo deshizo y las rocas cayeron al suelo dejando a Pan un poco cansada- ¿estas bien Tigre?

Si por poco -dijo Pan cansada- vamos tenemos que pelear contra el -Norak se levantó empujando un poco su cabeza haciendo tronar sus huesos-

Espera...hay algo extraño en ese sujeto, pierdo energía mientras lo golpeó y trató de bloquearlo, pero cuando el ataca...parece que me regresa la energía que me robó -Tigre suspiro y se quedó en guardia-

Ya veo, hay que estar alertas -Pan levantó los brazos expulsando energía- pero veamos que tan fuerte y resistente es para soportar mis ataques

Hablas como si pudieras golpearme hasta la muerte -dijo Norak sonriendo-

Eso es exactamente lo qué pasa -dijo Pan sonriendo- te golpeare hasta que te vea derrotado -Pan expulsó energía y extendió sus brazos formando una bola de fuego que se volvió dorada y más grande- ¡Rugido Explosivo! -Pan disparó el ataque pero Norak solo la sujeto sin problemas y el ataque se deshizo, Pan avanzó corriendo y extendió su brazo y mano izquierda liberando pequeñas esferas de fuego, Norak solo sonrió y detuvo todos los ataques con su mano, cada golpe hacia una nube ligera de polvo, Pan se detuvo deslizándose en el suelo y avanzó corriendo, Pan lanzó un golpe pero Norak lo detuvo sin problemas con su mano derecha, Pan expulsó energía y le dio un golpe con la cadera en el cuerpo, lo empujó ligeramente y Pan avanzó corriendo, le dio un golpe en la cara, lo golpeó en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza y saltó girando pateándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, Norak solo retrocedió un poco pero sonrió, Pan gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Norak se agachó y le dio un codazo en el estómago, le dio un golpe al mentón y luego extendió su brazo derecho tocando su estómago y libero energia empujándola contra una pared estrellándola con fuerza, Tigre rugió y avanzó gritando, lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Norak levantó su brazo izquierdo, le dio un golpe en las costillas y Tigre se quejó, Tigre gritó y lanzó un golpe con su rodilla derecha, Norak lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo y retrocedió un poco esquivando un golpe horizontal y algo de fuego, Pan y Tigre solo gruñeron expulsando energía, Pan extendió los brazos y Tigre también, los dos liberaron fuego golpeando a Norak en el cuerpo, el fuego se mezcló creando un gran torbellino, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe pero Norak levantó los brazos bloqueándolo golpes viendo que se encontraba sin heridas o quemaduras-

No es verdad -Tigre estaba sorprendido pero Pan estaba asustada y más cuando el fuego comenzó a girar un poco, Norak avanzó y golpe a Pan y Tigre en el pecho con sus brazos, ambos se quejaron y fueron empujados mientras el fuego giró envolviéndolos a ambos, Pan se sorprendió y vio como Norak lanzó un golpe, Pan se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero Norak siguió lanzando varios golpes y Pan seguía defendiéndose un poco usando sus brazos, Norak levantó su puño derecho y abrió la mano sacando sus garras, Tigre saltó y sujeto a Norak del cuello y del brazo con una mano, forcejeo un poco con él pero el fuego aumentó de tamaño golpeándolo con fuerza- ¡No dejare que le hagas daño a Pan! -el fuego aumento de tamaño envolviendo a ambos formando una gran esfera- ¡Fuego atómico! -Tigre gritó mientras la esfera giraba un poco, Norak solo sonrió y deshizo las flamas con su energía y expulsó energía golpeando a Tigre arrojándolo a otro lado-

Uuugh...Pan -Tigre se quejó pero Pan gritó y avanzó corriendo envuelta en energía, Pan solo gritó y terminó en el otro extremo dejando a Norak una marca de su puño en la armadura, Norak se sorprendió un poco y giró para ver a Pan sonriendo algo cansada y herida-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso mi poderoso puño fue mucho para ti gatito? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Nada mal pero -Norak avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en energía amarilla y naranja- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Envestida del Nian! -Norak saltó cayendo a cuatro patas y avanzó envolviéndose en energía creando la figura de un gran leon con cornamenta de un venado, pelaje y cuerpo demasiado grande con un torso corpulento y latas cortas, Pan trató de golpearlo pero el golpe llegó, Pan se quejó recibiendo un duro impacto y terminó siendo impactado con fuerza contra un grupo de rocas y ella terminó enterrada entre ellas inconsciente-

¡Pan! -Tigre gritó sorprendido mientras Pan ya hacía inconsciente, Norak salió de la energía sonriendo y deshizo la figura de energía-

Je muy sencillo, descuida ella no esta muerta solo está inconsciente -dijo Norak sonriendo- nuestro trabajo solo era matar altos hombres y robar su energía vital, bien ya mejor me voy tu no me sirves de nada así de débil

Aguarda...-Tigre trató de levantarse pero Norak le piso la cabeza y lo dejo estrellado en el suelo-

Mejor quédate ahí, tu no tienes nada que hacer en esta batalla -dijo Norak calmado, el expulso energía y se retiró corriendo aún más rápido y saltó a un lado derribando un edificio dejando una columna de rocas en el suelo, Norak solo desapareció y vio a Pan entre las rocas-

En otro lado Tomoe solo gritó siendo arrojado contra un casa, reaccionó y vio a Ice avanzar hacia el, salto de lado esquivando el golpe, Ice golpeó el muro congelándolo y luego comenzó a caer en pedazos, Tomoe se levantó y se quedó en guardia sujetando su espada con una mano, Ice solo sonrió y vio sus manos cubiertas con hielo, Tomoe retrocedió un poco y vio com Ice creó garras de hielo, Tomoe se sorprendió y retrocedió esquivando un corte de las garras de Ice, se agachó esquivando otro golpe y saltó esquivando un golpe directo, Ice se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Tomoe lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando fuego, los golpes chocaron liberando un poco de vapor, el vapor se impulsó empujando a Tomoe, Tomoe giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo clavando su espada, Ice se impulsó lanzando un golpe directo pero Tomoe saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, se impulsó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando fuego azul, Ice cruzó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe, sujeto la espada de Tomoe con su mano y giró lanzando a Tomoe contra una pared, Tomoe se estrelló de espalda, Ice avanzó corriendo y Tomoe se puso de pie, expulsó energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando fuego, Ice solo gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe sin problemas, Ice avanzó y sujeto a Tomoe de la cara estrellándolo con fuerza, lo presionó con más fuerza empujándolo, lo empujó más y más hasta que rompió la pared, Ice se reía pero Tomoe levantó su pierna derecha y golpeó a Ice en la cara, Ice solo retrocedió un poco y Tomoe cayó al suelo, avanzó y le dio un corte en el estómago liberando fuego, Ice solo se quejó y Tomoe giró dándole un corte en la espalda liberando fuego, Ice se giró lanzando un golpe pero Tomoe levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe y lo empujó, Ice levantó su puño izquierdo y lanzó un golpe liberando hielo y aire congelado, Tomoe gritó sorprendido y se cubrió con fuego azul, el fuego creó una esfera mientras Tomoe soportaba el viento, cayó al suelo mientras el suelo se congelaba un poco-

¿Qué pasa eso es todo? -dijo Ice sonriendo-

Ya verás qué más tengo -dijo Tomoe serio, levantó sus brazos y luego creó cinco esferas de fuego azules- ¡Kitsune no Honō! -Tomoe gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando las esferas de fuego, las esferas avanzaron y golpearon a Ice en el cuerpo creando una ligera explosión, Ice avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Tomoe en el estómago, Tomoe solo se quejó y escupió un poco de sangre, lo siguió empujando hasta estrellarlo en una casa con fuerza, Tomoe gritó y expulsó fuego, Ice sonrió y se quejó esquivando un corte en diagonal de la espada, Tomoe gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical pero Ice levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Ice lanzó un golpe pero Tomoe se impulsó de su brazo y saltó girando sobre Ice, le dio un corte en la espalda liberando fuego, avanzó y trató de apuñalarlo pero Ice saltó esquivando el ataque, los dos derraparon y avanzaron expulsando fuego, chocaron creando una onda de sonido pero la espada de Tomoe se había roto al momento del impacto-

Mi espada...-dijo Tomoe sorprendido viendo el mango con la hoja rota-

¡No te distraigas! -Ice gritó sonriendo y le dio un golpe a Tomoe en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado, Tomoe lanzó el mango y quedó en guardia levantando los brazos, Iza llegó corriendo y los vio, pero notó algo en la postura de Tomoe, Tomoe tenía los brazos levantados levantando los dos dedos principales de cada mano-

 _Esa postura...es del estilo del zorro de Anya..._ pensó Iza sorprendida, Tomoe cubrió sus manos con fuego azul y avanzó corriendo, Ice lanzó un golpe pero Tomoe lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, el golpe chocó y se convirtió en vapor, Tomoe saltó rodeando a Ice y avanzó golpeando a Ice en el pecho liberando fuego, Ice levantó los brazos pero Tomoe saltó retrocediendo, saltó sobre sus manos y comenzó a saltar cayendo sobre sus manos, Tomoe lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una flama con forma de daga, Ice le dio un golpe desviándola y avanzó corriendo, Tomoe saltó esquivando el ataque y giró cayendo dándole una patada con el talón en la cabeza, Ice sonrió y levantó su cuerpo liberando vapor congelado, Tomoe se sorprendió y se alejó cruzando sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo ligero, sus heridas eran notables y parecía perder el aliento-

Aquí voy -Tomoe gritó y saltó cubriéndose en fuego, el fuego aumentó de tamaño tomando la forma de un zorro- ¡Zorro cazador de las flamas! -Tomoe cayó envuelto en fuego y lo concentró en sus puños, el golpe le dio a Ice en la cabeza liberando el fuego, el fuego cubrió a Ice en todo el cuerpo creando una llamarada, el fuego se esparció pero Ice siguió de pie mientras Tomoe tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y parecía exhausto- ¿que te pareció maldito?

 _¿Esa fue...la técnica de Anya? No, no es posible...Anya jamás le enseñó a nadie la técnica solo a mi, ¿que demonios significa esto?_ -pensó Iza algo seria, pero Tomoe parecía confiado-

Tomoe -Iza se acercó corriendo y parecía algo molesta- dime una cosa ¿que significa esa técnica que acabo de ver?

¿Que cosa? ¿Técnica? No...no, no es lo que parece...aaah fue suerte -dijo Tomoe nervioso- veras es que...

No fue una mentira usaste el Zorro cazador, esa técnica es de alguien quien ya murió hace tiempo -dijo Iza algo molesta-

Bueno verás...es que bueno..las cosas son muy difíciles de explicar -dijo Tomoe nervioso, Iza parecía molesta pero notó como Ice comenzó a expulsar vapor del cuerpo y la sorprendió-

¡Tomoe cuidado! -Iza gritó asustada y Tomoe solo se giró siendo golpeado por el puño de Ice, Tomoe se quejó y terminó cayendo en el herido sujetando su pecho con algunas manchas de sangre- ¡Tomoe!

Estaré bien...aaargh -dijo Tomoe adolorido pero Ice se levantó expulsando más vapor frio- ¿como es que sigues de pie? Te golpee...aaargh con mi...mejor técnica...¿por que?

Ah eso, bueno verás, apenas sentí el aire tibio y todo se lo debo al frío del infierno -dijo Ice sonriendo-

¿Frío del infierno? -dijo Iza confundida-

Así es, a diferencia de ustedes que obtienen sus poderes de Izanagi, nosotros los recibimos de Izanami-sama -dijo Ice sonriendo- este es el frío de los traidores a los dioses, el frío del infierno

He escuchado de el, el frío del infierno deja a sus victimas congeladas por todo la eternidad y sus grados son casi mil bajo cero -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Así es, no importa si eres el guerrero fénix o un guerreros normal, solo las temperaturas tan grandes como la del sol pueden vencerme -dijo Ice sonriendo-

Yo soy la guerrera del sol, eso quiere decir que te encontraste con lo único que te puede vencer -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Veamos si puedes señorita -dijo Ice sonriendo, Iza gruño y avanzó corriendo-

Los dos gritaron y chocaron sus puños liberando vapor, el vapor los cubrió creando un remolino pero Ice lanzó un golpe diagonal, Iza movió la cabeza y le dio una patada a Ice en las costillas, Ice sonrió y levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical, Iza saltó retrocediendo, gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando tres esferas de fuego, el golpe le dio a Ice en el cuerpo causando una nube de vapor pero Ice avanzó corriendo y le dio un rodillazo a Iza en el estómago haciendo que gritara y luego se ahogó, Ice lanzó un golpe pero Iza se cruzó de brazos soportando una ventisca helada, Ice se comenzó a reír pero Iza gritó expulsando energía, Ice retrocedio pero escuchó un rugido y Bianca apareció detrás de él, Ice se giró y vio un relámpago azul que lo golpeó en la cara, Bianca cayó derrapando en el suelo y vio como Ice se giró sonriendo, Ice golpeó el suelo congelándolo un poco, Iza y Bianca avanzaron corriendo, Iza expulsó energía carmesí y negra del cuerpo, su melena se volvía ligeramente más oscura y ganó las puntas rojas con el borde igual rojo carmesí, abrió sus ojos y mostró la iris roja carmesí y la pupila casi afilada, Iza avanzó más rápido igual que Bianca y las dos lanzaron un golpe pero Ice se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe, las empujó y lanzó un golpe liberando hielo pero Bianca gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un relámpago azul y cortó el ataque, Iza saltó sobre ella y gritó extendiéndole los brazos liberando energía negra y carmesí golpeando a Ice en el pecho causando una explosión, Iza y Bianca avanzaron rápido mientras Ice sonrió y las siguió, se escucharon algunos zumbidos en el campo, Iza lanzó una patada pero Ice levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Ice desapareció esquivando un golpe de parte de Bianca, Ice apareció detrás de Bianca y le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándola al suelo, Bianca se quejó e Ice le dio una patada pero Bianca le sujeto la pierna y fue levantada, Bianca giró y cayó al suelo derrapandado usando sus manos y pies, Ice sonrió pero Iza apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó con una bola de energía carmesí ocacionando una explosión, Iza gritó pero Ice avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en estómago, Iza se quejó y le dio un golpe al mentón, los dos gruñeron y chocaron sus puños liberando energía ocasionando un choque carmesí de energía, Iza gruñó pero fue lanzada contra una casa estrellándose entre piedras, Ice gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando pedazos de hielo, Bianca apareció frente a él y le dio una patada a su brazo desviando el golpe, Ice sonrió y bajo el brazo golpeando a Bianca en la cabeza, Iza saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza empujándolo con fuerza, Ice solo retrocedió un poco mientras Iza y Bianca gritaron y lanzaron un golpe creando un relámpago rojizo, el relámpago incrementó su tamaño y empujó a Ice un poco, Ice solo grito liberando viendo helado, los tres comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes entre los tres, Bianca lanzó un golpe pero fue deteniendo por la mano derecha de Ice Iza saltó y lanzó una patada peroIce le sujeto la pierna, la levantó con fuerza y la estrelló contra Bianca, Bianca cayó de rodillas, Ice levantó a Iza y luego la golpeó en la espalda con su rodilla-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -Iza gritó de dolor pero Ice la lanzó contra una casa y giró para colocar su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Bianca, gritó y liberó viento helado, Bianca gritó siendo lanzada contra una casa dejándola estrellada y congelada-

Jajaja ¿y este es el poder de los legendarios seis guardianes? Por favor, eso fue patético -dijo Ice sonriendo- pero les dire algo dentro de poco este mundo se convertirá en el infierno así que será mejor que se vayan y no peleen mas -Ice se comenzó a retirar riendo y desapareció en una ventisca, en otro lado Hank y Kenshi chocaron liberando fuego y los dos cayeron, pero Hank parecía un poco herido y cansado-

Bien parece que todo comenzaron a irse, entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- nos vemos avechucho -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse caminando-

Espera ¿a donde vas? -dijo Hank molesto- esto aún no termina vuelve aquí y pelea

Ha, no me interesa pelear contra alguien como tú, alguien que no tiene la suficiente fuerza para darme un golpe mortal, no merece mi tiempo -dijo Kenshi serio, Hank gritó molesto y expulsó más fuego de su cuerpo- ni te molestes, ya que tus llamas solo avivarán las mías haciéndolas más poderosas, ademas deberías usar esas flamas en las hembras que están haya -Kenshi señaló al frente y Hank giró para ver a Iza y Bianca cubiertas en hielo- ellas recibieron el golpe de hielo de Ice, el frío del infierno, si no las salvas ellas se congelarán hasta morir

A todo esto ¿que es lo que planean? -dijo Hank serio, Kenshi solo se cubrió en llamas y desapareció, Hank se enojó pero no perdió el tiempo y llegó con Iza y Bianca, Tomoe expulsó fuego cubriendo a Iza para tratar de descongelarla pero no pasaba nada, Hank cargo a Iza sin decir nada, la acostó junto con Bianca y extendió las manos creando una aura color rojo brillante, el hielo comenzó a deshacerse mientras Tomoe solo se acercó viendo a Iza dormida-

-nadie dijo nada por un rato, la tarde paso mientras la lluvia comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad, los animales que sobrevivieron fueron a ocultarse en refugios mientras los cuerpos de quienes fueron asesinados fueron dejados en distintos lugares cubiertos con sábanas, en un hospital Iza, Pan, Bianca y Jane parecían estar despiertas, enfadadas y algo tristes-

Si nadie va a decir nada yo lo haré -dijo Bianca molesta- perdimos

No pude usar mis poderes de guardiana -dijo Jane molesta- no pude hacer nada

Yo también lo intenté, si le hubiera podido golpear con el tesoro del cielo, Tigre...ahh no estaría en malas condiciones -dijo Pan molesta, se giró y quedó acostada de lado- .por que perdimos?

No lo sé Pan...pero el punto es que perdimos...y no pudimos hacer nada -dijo Iza molesta- me duele en el orgullo que no pude ni hacer un simple daño a ese sujeto...

Tienen poderes que jamás había visto -dijo Bianca molesta- necesitamos ir a investigar -se trataron de levantar pero Iza grito de dolor y cayó acostada de lado, Pan solo se sujeto su brazo izquierdo y se quejó por el dolor de espalda, Jane solo se quejó por su espalda y su cabeza sangró un poco, Bianca solo se quejó sujetando sus brazos y vio quemaduras y algunos vendajes-

¿Alguien tiene fuerza suficiente para moverse? -dijo Pan adolorida-

Nooo -dijeron las tres adoloridas-

No me sorprende que no puedan moverse ya que se enfrentaron a cuatro guerreros de los poderes de Izanami -dijo Cologne calmada entrando a saltos al cuarto-

Anciana Cologne -dijo Pan sorprendida- espere...¡¿Que hiciste Izanamy?!

¡No está hablando de mi! -Iza gritó molesta y Pan la sujeto del cuello de la ropa y la levantó para verla de cara- ¡Yo no hice nada gorda!

¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Se que cuando pasa algo raro es tu culpa! -Pan gritó molesta pero Cologne le dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambas- ¡Haaay me dolió!

¡¿Por que nos pegas?! -Iza gritó molesta sujetando su cabeza-

¡Hasta niñas! -Cologne gritó molesta y todos se calmaron- escuchen, lo que vieron hoy fueron cuatro seguidores de la diosa Izanami, la esposa del dios Izanagi, esta mujer pertenece al reino de Yomi, el infierno, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan seguidores

Hay muchos que valoran la muerte que la ven como una salvación -dijo Jane calmada- ¿pero ¿porque unirse a ella y pedir energía?

Hay muchos que buscan poder para hacer de este el mundo de Izanami, sus poderes apenas se comparan con su Modo Explosivo -dijo Cologne calmada-

Por eso no pudimos golpearlos ni herirlos -dijo Iza cansada-

Necesitamos atacar de nuevo, debemos volver a ser machos -dijo Bianca molesta- no hay tiempo que perder

Si sobre eso chicas -Song entro con calma viéndolas a todas- tengo que darles una noticia muy importante -las cuatro la vieron sorprendidas y más cuando mostró la lata- terminé de leer el incienso que usaron para volverse hembras, no hay cura se quedarán así

Bromeas...¿verdad? -dijo Bianca asustada, se levantó adolorida y sujeto a Song- ¡Estas mintiendo Song! ¡Dime que mientes! ¡No es verdad!

¡No miento! ¡No hay cura! -Sing gritó asustada y Bianca se alejó mientras todas se vieron sorprendidas y temblando-

¡¿Que vamos a hacer?! ¡No podemos quedarnos así! ¡No podemos vivir así es horrible! -gritó Jane molesta y se giró cayendo de la cama- y ni siquiera tenemos la fuerza suficiente para pelear

Ya dejen de quejarse, yo me haré cargo desde aquí, entrene a todas las mujeres Shiba desde el inicio de la aldea hace más de doscientos años, podré con ustedes cuatro y las moldearé en feroces guerreras -dijo Cologne calmada-

Si pero nosotros somos machos, no mujeres -dijo Pan molesta- no podemos seguir así, debemos volver a ser normales

Escuchen creo saber la razón de porque no pudieron usar sus poderes pero les dire que pueden quejarse como nenas o seguir siendo machos por dentro y hacer algo para salvar el mundo -dijo Cologne calmada, todos estaban viéndose y asintieron- ¿Que harán guardianas? ¿Puedes hacer que seamos más fuertes? -dijo Pan insegura-

Puedo hacer que recuperen sus fuerzas, lo que suceda después es responsabilidad suya -dijo Cologne calmada, todas asintieron calmadas- muy bien, ahora dense vuelta y desviándose voy a curarles a todas los golpes, usaré algunas enseñanzas chinas -las chicas solo terminaron gritando pero afuera Hank estaba caminando de lado con vendajes en su cuerpo y brazos-

Maldita sea...¿que hicimos mal? Use todo mi poder pero no logré ganar -dijo Hank molesto-

También me paso lo mismo, no hice nada como Nivel Maestro -dijo Bo calmado- no siquiera Jane pudo ayudarme a terminar esa batalla, todo fue difícil

Esto ya llegó a mucho, debemos cancelar la apuesta y volver a nuestros cuerpos normales, si seguimos peleando entre nosotros al final tendremos más bajas civiles de lo pensado -dijo Hank preocupado-

Acabo de hablar con Song -dijo Tigre algo molesto y se sentó junto a ellos- decirlo la lata..no hay cura

No puede ser -dijo Hank sorprendido-

Ahora ¿que se supone que haremos? -dijo Bo molesto-

Entrenar, buscar la manera de que nuestros poderes se hagan más grandes -dijo Tigre serio-

Eso es fácil decirlo pero nuestros poderes aún en Nivel Maestro fueron un chiste, necesitamos el Modo Explosivo -dijo Bo molesto-

Si pero nosotros no lo conseguimos, Pan y las demás si -dijo Bo molesto- odio admitirlo pero necesitamos a los machos -Hank solo suspiro y se acosto en el suelo- necesitó un descanso

Quisiera jamás haber hecho todo esto -dijo Hank molesto y suspiro-

Todos somos culpables -dijo Tigre calmado-

Tigre según la fuerza militar ?cuantas bajas confirmadas? -dijo Hank serio-

No es necesario eso Hank -dijo Bo nervioso-

¿Cuantas? -dijo Hank serio, Tigre suspiro y asintió-

546 confirmados, 326 adultos, 114 jóvenes y 106 niños menores de doce -dijo Tigre serio y Hank se sujeto la cabeza- ¿por que solo machos? ¿Por que no solo todos?

Tal vez porque su diosa es mujer y odia al macho que la dejo en el infierno -dijo Hank serio- aquí hay algo extraño, ¿como están las chicas?

Acaban de despertar pero la momia de Cologne fue a verlas dijo algo sobre curarlas -dijo Tigre calmado, todos mantuvieron la calma, en el cuarto las hembras se estaban vistiendo con algo de dolor, todas vistieron una bata pero Iza tomó unas pastillas y se relajó un poco-

Deberías dejar los calmantes un poco -dijo Bianca calmada-

Gracias por ayudarme, pensé que entre las dos le ganaríamos pero..me equivoqué -dijo Iza cansada-

No hay de que -Bianca se acercó a la mesa y abrió un cajón sacando lo que parecía una pipa con tabaco en la boquilla, lo encendió con sus poderes y comenzó a fumar- haaaf ahora que no tengo sexo creo que esto es lo único que me relaja

Fumar te matara -dijo Iza calmada-

También el pelear contra sujetos así pero igual lo hacemos -dijo Bianca calmada- si buscas a tu amigo está en el cuarto del segundo lado, ahí lo dejaron sus heridas eran un poco más graves de lo pensado

Gracias, tengo que hablar con el -dijo Iza calmada y salió de la habitación, se quejó sujetando su vientre y siguió caminando, camino un momento y paso por el edificio y llegó al otro lado entrando a un cuarto, ahí en la cama vio a Tomoe descansando un poco, Tomoe despertó y giró para ver a Iza sentándose a su izquierda-

Hola preciosa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Hola -dijo Iza calmada, se acercó y le acarició la cabeza- ¿como te sientes?

Estoy bien -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- je creo que la pelea entre él y yo se compará a un pobre zorro y un rinoceronte jaja en medio de un campo de hielo -Iza sólo lo vio confundida y se acercó un poco más-

Curioso que digas eso -dijo Iza calmada- sabes hay algo que no te he dicho y es algo importante, hace tiempo, más o menos siete u ocho años yo me encontraba mal herida, era una guerra civil, habían pasado son años de guerra, la comida escaseaba, los guerreros estaban cansado y parecía que estábamos ganando, era una última misión, yo y mi amiga...una amiga que podía soportar el frío invernal, cazamos y perseguimos a un toro negro que había iniciado la guerra, su nombre era Garlick, lo derrotamos pero yo quedé muy mal herida, derramaba tanta sangre que pensé que iba a morir, pero ella me salvó, me cubrió con hiervas, pastas de hiervas medicinales y me cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo por dos días completos hasta que lograron salvarnos, después se fue, sin pensar en mi, en nosotros, je ni siquiera sabía un nosotros, ella solo se fue...y yo jamás me pude despedir -Tomoe solo mantuvo silencio y se quedó viéndola con una expresión de tranquilidad- luego me enteré que...ella había...muerto en batalla

¿Te sentiste mal por no verla? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Si, me sentí muy mal, a ella le tuve un cariño bastante grande, quería volver a verla, quería al menos despedirme y darle las gracias por haberme ayudado pero no se que la motivo a irse -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Por que me cuentas esto? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Porque Tomoe tu...tu..usaste técnicas que ella solo conocía, incluso el ataque del zorro cazador es una de sus técnicas más poderosas -dijo Iza calmada- la creó a partir del Ninpou de fuego y su propia energía elemental, como resultó dio vida a llamas azules

Como ya te lo dije yo...soy mitad Zorro -dijo Tomoe serio pero pero Iza se acercó y se subió a la cama para sentarse sobre su estómago- ¿qué haces? -Tomoe estaba sorprendido y un poco más sonrojado viendo como Iza se pegó más a su cara-

Mentiroso -dijo Iza calmada- Tomoe me estás mintiendo

Yo no te miento..esas técnicas..las desarrollé yo solo -dijo Tomoe nervioso, Iza solo se acercó más casi tocando sus labios con los suyos- te digo la verdad

Me fío de mi habilidad para saber cuando alguien me miente -dijo Iza calmada, acaricio la cabeza de Tomoe y luego sus orejas- se que ahora estás nervioso por mi cercanía, por mi flor y mis caricias, así que solo dime la verdad Tomoe, solo dime la, ¿quien te enseño esas técnicas? Por que no solo fue la técnica lo que llamó la atención también las posturas, la velocidad, la precisión, y el estilo de combate, solo dime con la verdad -se acercó y mordió su oreja derecha- dímela

Aaaaaaffgggg...-Tomoe solo gimió sonrojado expulsando vapor de la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y la cara roja- ya te dije...yo...yo..las desarrollé solo

Y sigues sin decirme la verdad -dijo Iza calmadas, Tomoe la sujeto de las muñecas y la giró acostándola en la cama mientras se acercaba a ella-

Te estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo Tomoe calmado- si te digo que las desarrollé yo solo es porque en verdad las desarrollé solo -se acercó y sonrió un poco- y si más no recuerdo el nombre de la chica, o mejor dicho de la zorra ártica era...un nombre muy querido ya que era el nombre de su madre pero su madre murió en las grandes batallas dirigidas por tu padre o ¿no Izanamy-kun?

¿Que? -Iza fue sorprendida y Tomoe le robó un beso de los labios, Iza no supo cómo contestar y solo Tomoe se alejó un poco riendo-

Tchjajajaja...deberías haber visto tu cara Izanamy, sabes más de una forma de engañar a la muerte y no siempre son muy buenas para otros -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- por tu historia se nota que en verdad me extrañaste y siempre pensaste en mi

¿Que? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿acaso...tu eres...?

Anya -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y le robó otro beso a Iza en los labios, el beso fue corto e Iza se separó viéndolo incrédula y temblando-

No puede ser -dijo Iza sorprendida- no, Anya murió en el combate durante una misión no un des ser tu, ademas ella era una zorra no un lobo mitad zorro

Iza soy yo, en verdad soy yo, Anya -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Pruébalo -dijo Iza molesta-

Cuando estabas en esa cueva, tuve que contener cada herida con la mezcla de hiervas curativas, trigo que se estaba secando y algo de nieve y tierra, por causa de la nieve los parches apenas funcionaron, así que tuve que quemarte parte de las herida, estuviste gritando por horas, cuando finalmente te calmaste te arrope abrazándote y te cubría con nieve las heridas, tuvimos que estar ahí encerrados sin comer, yo apenas dormir pero tú te ponías más peludo cada momento, lloré asustada todos esos momentos y finalmente con lo último que me quedaba de energía dispare la esfera de energía que vieron y fueron por nosotros, pasamos dos días completos, tu congelándote y yo muriendo de hambre para salvar lo poco que quedaba de ti, porque sabía que podrías llegar a hacer algo bueno con el clan -Tomoe sonrió e Iza quedó perpleja-

¿Que fue lo que me dijiste...cuando te despediste? Dímelo -dijo Iza sorprendida-

El primero beso siempre se recuerda, pero cuando me fui yo te dije que tú tenías un destino mucho más importante que el mío, mi deber era protegerte y el tuyo era volverte el guardián de Japón, por eso no podía dejar de lado mi responsabilidad -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- mi deber era con la casa principal Shiba

Anya...en verdad eres tú -dijo Iza confundida y un poco sorprendida- tu moriste...yo vi tu cuerpo

Te demostrare la verdad Iza -Tomoe sonrió un poco y se alejó un poco- recuerdas esto, _**Sabes que te quiero..no es un secreto que trató de ocultar, se que me quieres así que no digas que nuestras manos están atadas**_ -Tomoe canto sorprendiendola aún más-

Esa canción...Anya y yo la cantamos..en -dijo Iza sorprendida-

En la primera misión que tuviste con los guardianes -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- soy yo Anya, pero hay mucho que explicar jejeje

Hazlo corto -dijo Iza seria-

Bueno...hace tres años me mandaron a una misión y ahí conocí a un capitán llamado Tomoe, él y yo peleamos contra un grupo de asesinos, todo por esto -de su cinturón tomó una gema roja rectangular en marco dorado- es una gema Shao Den del alma

He escuchado de ella, quienes la tocan intercambian cuerpos -dijo Iza sorprendida, ella tocó la gema, por un momento Tomoe e Iza brillaron e intercambiaron almas pero el alma de Iza era su forma macho y el alma de Tomoe era de una zorra, los dos cayeron en el cuerpo del otro y se vieron sorprendidos-

Esto...es...-el cuerpo de Tomoe o mejor dicho Izanamy tocó su nuevo cuerpo y rostro-

Extraño Iza, realmente lo es mi amor -dijo Anya en el cuerpo de Iza- vaya jamás fui tan alta y con...estos...-se tocó los senos con ambas manos y los apretó- son muy buenos

Si pero ocasionan un dolor de espalda terrible -dijo Izanamy calmado- es bueno ser macho otra vez, y vaya que soy hermosa

Pues no te acostumbres -dijo Anya sonriendo, volvió a tocar la gema y los dos intercambiaron cuerpos de nuevo-

Hay por dios -Iza se quejó y vio a Tomoe- Anya...es...verdad...lo que dijiste es verdad pero

Cuando estábamos por acomplejar la misión descubrí que querían usar la gema para hacerse pasar por Cirenio-sama, dentro los matarían a todos y tomarían el control del clan, por eso no podía permitirlo, tomé la gema y escape, el capitán Tomoe se quedó conmigo, peleamos juntos pero...me hirieron de muerte, pensé que sería mi fin, estaba desangrandome y le dije al capitán que se fuera pero el no me hizo caso, no se porque pero el intercambio su cuerpo con el mío y me dio la gema, me dio la orden de irse y se fue en mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo no soporto mucho y el murió

Y tú lograste vivir -dijo Iza calmada, los dos se acostaron en la cama y se vieron de frente- fingiste tu muerte para salvar a la aldea

Te dije, tu tienes tu misión yo la mía, pero después de eso...yo me fui -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- lamentó no haber regresado

Anya...me alegra verte...bueno casi a ti -dijo Iza sonriendo-

También me da gusto verte...mi príncipe...o mejor dicho princesa -dijo Tomoe riendo un poco e Iza le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz- oye

Me lo debías por fingir tu muerte -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe la abrazó con fuerza mientras Iza solo sonrió y cerró los ojos-

Ya no soy la misma, ahora soy un macho, y me llamo Tomoe no lo olvides -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Jejeje claro, claro -dijo Iza sonriendo-


	12. Chapter 12

_**El entrenamiento femenino del Modo Explosivo**_

En china, más específico, en el palacio de los guardianes, Pan estaba acostada en la cama de un cuarto simple para ella, estaba vendada y le dolía el cuerpo, se giró y se quejó por el dolor, Tigre entró con calmada y la vio tratando de levantarse, Tigre trató de correr pero se quejó un poco y cayó al suelo sujetando su estómago-

Tigre...-Pan se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el, se quejaba de dolor pero se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- tranquiló, la cama esta cerca, vamos camina -Pan lo ayudó a llegar a la cama y lo ayudó a recostarse, Pan solo se acostó a su lado- ¿Tigre estas bien?

Eso creo...aaargh me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Tigre cansado tratando de moverse-

Esas heridas fueron algo profundas hechas por una energía que jamás había visto -dijo Pan cansada- te pusiste en peligro para derrotar a un sujeto como ese

Descuida, hice lo que tenía que hacer, no podría dejar que te lastimaran -dijo Tigre cansado- solo quería protegerte de que algo malo te pasara

Ah Tigre -Pan parecía más preocupada por el- lamentó no haber sido suficientemente fuerte

Descuida estas viva y a salvo, eso es lo que me importa por ahora -dijo Tigre calmado-

Gracias -los dos se abrazaron pero se quejaron de dolor por un momento- aaau mejor no nos damos abrazos por un momento -dijo Pan adolorida-

Si mejor...aaargh -dijo Tigre cansado- oye ¿qué te dijeron? Sobre esta transformación

Es permanente, lo siento pero nos quedaremos así -dijo Pan decepcionada, Tigre sé sorprendió por un momento pero se acercó y vio a Pan- lamentó que todo termine así, mira cambiar permanente por una estupides

Tranquila encontraremos la solución para esto, la encontraremos te lo juro -dijo Tigre calmado, la abrazo con cuidado y Pan asintió- ¿como se siente ser una mujer por primera vez?

Incómodo, a veces me siento gruñona, me siento más sensible de lo normal -dijo Pan irritada- también sabias que tú te irritas demasiado por seis días en el mes

Créeme Pan no extraño eso -dijo Tigre riendo un poco, se separaron y acaricio a Pan de la cara- ¿entonces admites que ser mujer es más difícil que ser hombre?

Bueno...lo admito ser mujer si es más difícil que ser hombre, ustedes viven con un dolor horrible, una sensibilidad muy difícil de calmar, siempre estoy irritada por esos cambios hormonales que tengo -dijo Pan molesta, Tigre solo se reía un poco- ¿de que te ríes?

Bueno ya entendiste lo que es ser mujer, ya tienes el corazón de una doncella Pan -dijo Tigre riendo un poco-

No es como si tú tuvieras uno muy sensible que digamos -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa y Tigre le empujó la cabeza un poco- auuu cuidado me duele la cabeza

Tranquila, el dolor pasará rápido con tus habilidades -dijo Tigre calmado- por cierto, ¿es verdad que los entrenarán para conseguir su modo explosivo?

Si, será un entrenamiento rápido, duro pero estaremos listas en pocos días, bueno según es lo que dice la maestra Cologne -dijo Pan calmada- nadie mejor para entrenar a un grupo de mujeres que una mujer que vivió más de un siglo

Ya entiendo bueno entonces espero que puedas hacer algo pronto, yo creo que también entrenaré -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

No, yo quiero que estés bien, que te cuides -dijo Pan sonriendo- quiero que estés aquí en la ciudad y nos mantengas informados sobre esos sujetos

Bueno supongo que ser tú espía en lo que tú entrenas -dijo Tigre calmado- ¿estas segura de que podrás con eso? Por tus heridas yo...

Si lo haré, descuida no me iré pronto, tardaré un poco en irme para que mis heridas se recuperen -dijo Pan calmada-

Esta bien tu solo quédate aquí y descansa -dijo Tigre sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, Pan asintió mientras Tigre se quedó sentado a su lado, en otro lado Jane estaba con Song en el mismo cuarto, ambas hembras estaban hablando mientras Song le cambiaba las vendas del brazo izquierdo-

Gracias por ayudarme -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Ya que, tú salvaste la ciudad, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -dijo Song sonriendo, le quito la venda y comenzó a colocarle una nueva, Jane vio su brazo vendado y suspiro- ¿como te sientes al saber que no serás un macho de nuevo?

Lo estoy procesando -dijo Jane calmada- es algo nuevo no volver a ver mi pequeño soldado

¿Soldado? -dijo Jane confundida-

Ese pequeño siempre estaba firme y listo para la accion, hmmm lo voy a extrañar -dijo Jane llorando, Song solo la vio algo irritada y con una gota de sudor por la cabeza- aunque sabes no siempre me sentí cómodo con mi cuerpo, siempre quise tener un cuerpo pequeño como este, las mujeres me daban mucho curiosidad, me preguntaba que se sentía tener un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil

Vaya siempre quisiste ser una mujer por lo visto -dijo Song sorprendida- ¿pero acaso te gustan los hombres?

Eeeewww no -dijo Jane sorprendida- No, a mí me atraen las mujeres

Ya entiendo, .y en este momento yo te atraigo? -dijo Song sonriendo, Jane levantó la cabeza sorprendida y se giró para ver a Song la cual sonreía tiernamente hacia ella- bueno es que para mí tú...eres muy bonita Jane

Y tú me gustas mucho Song -dijo Jane sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso tardo poco y las dos se vieron sonrojadas- perdón es que...me puse nerviosa

Descuida, está bien Jane -dijo Song sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó lentamente y la beso de nuevo, se subió a la cama y ala abrazo con fuerza mientras se besaban, Bianca caminaba lentamente con dolor en el cuerpo cuando se detuvo viendo por la puerta, se detuvo y giró para ver cómo Jane y Song se besaban con algo de pasión, Bianca se escondió en la pared viendo la escena, Hank estaba caminando cuando la vio oculta espiando-

Bianca no deberías estar viendo escenas privadas -dijo Hank serio-

Shhhh cállate y mira esto -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Hank pasó su cabeza por la puerta y se sorprendió quedando levemente sonrojado- huuuy nuestra pequeña Jane ya es toda una mujer, Yuri, Yuri

No deberíamos estar observándolas Bianca -dijo Hank sonrojado y se escondió-

Yuri -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Jane y Song se alejaron un poco y se acercaron mientras se seguían besando- Yuri

Esto es contra de a moral de estar viendo escenas olvidas -dijo Hank sonrojado-

Yuri, Yuri, tijeras -dijo Bianca sonriendo emocionada, ella retrocedió un poco y se pegó al muro- hay no me vengas con eso de la moral Hank, tú eres el menos indicado para eso, si más no recuerdo una vez fuiste a espiarme al baño porque te atraía mi cuerpo

Ja, ¿tú atraerme? No seas loca -dijo Hank sonriendo- quien sabe cuantas enfermedades me traerá tener una pareja como tú

Di lo que quieras pero en el fondo sabemos que te sientes atraído por mi cuerpo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Hank molesto, el se retiró caminando mientras Banca estaba riendo un poco viendo por la puerta, Hank camino un rato y escucho unos ronquidos, vio a Iza salir del cuarto mientras sonreía sonrojada, ella suspiro y cerró la puerta con calma, los dos se encontraron de enfrente mientras mantuvieron silencio por un momento-

Hola...-dijo Hank nervioso-

Hola -dijo Iza calmada-

Oye quería...-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero Iza levantó la mano-

Habla primero -dijo Iza calmada-

Esta bien, yo quería decirte que lo lamento, fui un pendejo, lamento que te haya dicho todas esas cosas horribles -dijo Hank calmado-

Esta bien se que fuiste un total bobo, yo también fui un poco inconciente al decir tus secretos -dijo Iza calmada- pero también gracias por ayudarme pensé que podría morir

Si descuida -dijo Hank sonriendo- aaah oye...si no estas muy ocupada quería ver si podías salir conmigo al menos para hablar sobre esto de no volver a ser normales y ver cómo podrías volver a tu puesto

Oh...eso, bueno de eso quería hablarte -dijo Iza calmada- vamos a ir a entrenar por unos días, y cuando nos dijeron que no podemos volver a la normalidad yo...entendí lo difícil que es ser mujer durante estas semanas

Entonces...tú...¿te rindes? -dijo Hank sorprendido-

Si, me rindo tenias razón ser mujer es más difícil que ser hombre, lo que nos diferencia es la cualidad del trabajo -dijo Iza cansada- soy más débil así, ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, ni siquiera tengo control sobre mi energía, casi muero contra un sujeto que podría haber vencido fácilmente en mi Modo Explosivo

Hey tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Hank calmado y le sujeto los hombros- tal vez volvamos a la normalidad de alguna forma

Espero pero de momento me dedicaré al entrenamiento, buscaré la forma de ser más fuerte como hembra -dijo Iza cansada- necesitó descansar -Iza se retiró calmada, Hank suspiro y se fue de ahí, pasó un día completo, todos estaban mejorando sus heridas mientras Cologne estaba meditando en paz, en el cuarto de Tomoe, él estaba despertando por un olor dulce, cuando se levantó vio a Iza cargando una bandeja con un plato lleno de fruta-

Hola, te traje algo de comida...por si tienes hambre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Gracias, si tengo un poco de hambre -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ¿como vas tú? Debe ser duro saber que no volverás a la normalidad

Si pero no tan duro como tú que perdiste tu cuerpo original -dijo Iza calmada- nos vamos a ir dentro de poco a entrenar -le dio el plato y Tomoe lo tomó asintiendo calmado-

¿Quieres que te acompañe? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Si te quedas aquí podrás pelear con los demás para proteger la ciudad -dijo Iza calmada- los demás te necesitan

No, tú me necesitas...yo...haaargh -Tomoe se canso un poco al moverse mientras estaba un sujetando sus heridas- mi poder no es suficiente para pelear con gran esos sujetos del infierno

Si, pero igual tengo confianza en ti -dijo Iza calmada, Tomoe estaba comiendo más tranquilo y dejó el plato vacío a un lado- te tengo mucha confianza Anya, digo Tomoe

Descuida está bien como Tomoe, se que lograrás hacer, lo que tengas que hacer -dijo Tome sonriendo-

Esta bien Gracias -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Esta bien oye dime, ¿cuando todo esto acabe que harás? -dijo Tomoe calmado- quiero decir lógico tú apostaste el liderazgo del clan Shiba con Hank y perdiste, ahora tendrás que hacer toda cosa

Bueno punto, creo que lo pensaré cuando tenga el momento por el momento sólo quiero saber más de ti y pasar un buen rato -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe asintió mientras Iza se subió a la cama y se sentó junto a él- Tomoe, cuéntame algo

¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

¿Has tenido otra pareja a demás de mi? -dijo Iza calmada y Tomoe solo se sonrojó y luego se sorprendió-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que me preguntas algo así?! -Tomoe grito sorprendido y sonrojado pero Iza se acercó viéndolo de cerca-

Solo dime la verdad, no me enfadare -dijo Iza calmada- se honesto conmigo

Bueno...hubo una que otra aventura por ahí cuando me acostumbre a ser un macho -dijo Tomoe calmado- solo fueron un par de cosas nada serias

Ya veo -dijo Iza calmada- Tomoe...yo me voy dentro de poco así que para que no sea un despedida un poco amarga para ambos quiero que me hagas el amor -Iza lo tomó de la mano de Tomoe e hizo que tocara uno de sus senos-

Eh...-Tomoe estaba sonrojado y nervioso mientras veía a Iza-

Vamos Tomoe, hazme el amor -dijo Iza sonrojada, Tomoe estaba nervioso pero movió su mano sintiendo el seno de Iza- aaahn -Iza soltó un leve gemido, pequeño pero escuchable, Tomoe siguió moviendo su mano sintiendo los latidos de Iza, siguió apretando la mano sintiendo como ella estaba nerviosa, los dos se vieron sonrojados y se acercaron para darse un beso en los labios, Tomoe sujeto a Iza con sus brazos, la atrajo con fuerza en un fuerte abrazo, Iza pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Tomoe, el beso se rompió dejándolos respirar levemente, estaban sonrojados y nerviosos-

Lo siento es...un...me faltaba el aire -dijo Iza sonrojada-

No importa, es normal -dijo Tomoe sonrojado y la vio- esto es algo anormal -Iza lo vio levemente preocupada pero Tomoe la acarició en una de sus mejillas con cuidado- pero nosotros somos como somos, no importa si otros lo ven raro esto es normal para mi -Tomoe le volvió a dar un beso más apasionado, abrió su kimono mostrando el busto de Iza sujetado por vendajes- ¿estas herida?

No, hasta tu deberías saber que...uso esto para sujetar mis senos, son un sostén -dijo Iza sonrojada, Tomoe se rio un poco y comenzó a deshacer los nudos de las vendas, los abrió revelando los senos de Iza, tocó uno e Iza se sonrojó cerrando un ojo-

No cierres los ojos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, se acercó a Iza y le dio una mordida en la oreja izquierda-

Aaahn, es que...no puedo evitarlo -dijo Iza sonrojada, abrió los ojos mientras Tomoe le había sujetado ambos senos, los masajeo un poco, los movió de arriba hacia abajo con cuidado, lentamente los acarició y los giró un poco, sujeto el pezon y lo apretó uno o, los movió un poco tirándolo con sus pulgares y dedos, se acercó y metió uno en su boca para comenzar a succionar- aaahnnn aaahn naaaah -Iza estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras Tomoe seguía acariciando sus senos y con su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar con cuidado y tocó su vagina por debajo del kimono- aaaahnn

Siéntelo, este es el placer de una hembra -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, se acercó al cuello de Iza y le dio una lamida provocando que el sonrojó apareciera con más intensidad, Tomoe estaba acariciando la vagina de Iza por encima de la ropa, la vagina de Iza estaba mojándose poco a poco mientras el calor de su cuerpo subía un poco más rápido- ya te estas mojando bastante aquí Iza-chan

Ya había...aaahn experimentado...aaaah este placer -dijo Iza entre gemidos sintiendo las caricias de Tomoe sobre su cuerpo, Tomoe movió sus manos más rápido haciendo que Iza gimiera un poco más fuerte- aaahnn aaahn Tomoe...Anya...yo...aaahn creo que...voy a

No te contengas, ni tu voz, solo déjalo salir -dijo Tomó sonriendo-

¡AAAAAAAHNN! -Iza grito y apretó sus piernas mientras su vagina derramaba un poco de fluidos, Iza estaba sudando y parecía respirar con un poco de dificultad, Tomoe la acostó y le quito el resto del kimono, le quito las pantaletas mostrando su vagina rosada y húmeda, Iza estaba sonrojada pero abrió las piernas, Tomoe se acercó y lamió su vagina- hhnnnaaa -Iza soltó otro gemido y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el aliento de Tomoe y sus lamidas sobre su vagina, la lengua de Tomoe solo surcaba lo superficial acariciando más rápido su clitoris el cual se había levantado ligeramente por la excitación, Tomoe se levantó y sujeto a Iza de los senos con sus manos, pasó su mano derecha y acarició su vagina con sus dedos- aaahnn, aaaahnn

Siéntelo, este es tu lugar más íntimo y sensible como mujer -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, siguió acariciando la vacía de Iza hasta que introdujo sus dedos dentro de su vagina, comenzó a masturbarla-

Aaahnn Tomoe...aaahn -Iza estaba más sonrojada sintiendo los movimientos de Tomoe dentro de su vagina, sus movimientos eran lentos pero constantes, sus dedos entraban y salían con fuerza, Iza estaba gimiendo un poco más sintiendo como su vagina se mojaba un poco con los movimientos de Tomoe, Tomoe introdujo más sus dedos mientras Iza apretó sus manos y sus garras- aaaahnn aaahn -Tomoe sonrió al ver sus dedos mojados con los fluidos vaginales de Iza, Tomoe terminó por desnudarse, mostró su pene erecto y duro- Tomoe...¿que quieres que haga?

Descuida ya tuviste uno entre tus piernas por más de veinte años, ahora es hora de que sientas lo que siente una mujer al tener uno dentro -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, él tomó su pene y comenzó a introducirlo dentro de Iza-

Hmm...aaahnn -Iza cerró los ojos sonrojada y nerviosa, sintió como el pene de Tomoe entraba lentamente, estaba a la mitad hasta que Tomoe le dio un empujón más fuerte dejando que entrara más profundo- ¡HAAAAAANNN! -Iza gimió gritando sonrojado, Tomoe sujeto la cama y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, Tomoe se movía con fuerza envistiendo a Iza, Iza tenía una pierna sobre el hombro izquierdo de Tomoe, Tomoe podía sentir como su pene se mojaba con los fluidos vaginales de Iza, Tomoe e Iza se dieron un beso algo salvaje mientras Iza lo abrazó con fuerza y levantó más las piernas dejando que Tomoe siguiera envistiéndola con fuerza, los genitales de Tomoe rebotaban con los golpes pero podía escuchar como los fluidos vaginales de Iza eran derramados por sus envestidas-

Aaaahnn Tomoe...aaahn esto...se siente extraño...aaaahn e increíble -dijo Iza entre gemidos-

Lo se...aaahn se siente muy bien esto aaahn -dijo Tomoe entre gemidos- Iza te amo

Y yo a ti -dijo Iza sonrojada, Tomoe la giro boca abajo en la cama y la envistió con fuerza encima de ella, Iza se sonrojó y sonrió apretando la almohada dejando que Tomoe siguiera con sus envestidas encima de ella, la colocó a cuatro patas y la envistió con más fuerza- ¡Ooohn! -Iza sonrió un poco sintiendo las envestidas de parte de Tomoe, sintió como era penetrada más profundo hasta que sentir que sus fluidos caían a a cama con cada golpe- ¡Aaaahhh! -Iza gritó sonriendo ella empujó a Tomoe a la cam y se sentó sobre él sin dejar de ser penetrada, ella movió más sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, se inclinó un poco más y comenzó a subir y a bajar sus caderas escuchando como sus fluidos vaginales eran derramados por las envestidas de ambos, Tomó la sujetó de los senos y comenzó a masajearlos, Iza estaba sonrojada sujetando las manos de Tomoe, la acostó de espalda en la cama y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza-

¡Aaahn ya casi no te detengas! -Iza gimió con fuerza mientras Tomoe se movía más fuerte y rápido- aaaahn

Iza me encantas mucho aaahn -Tomoe se sonrojó y siguió con sus envestidas- aaahn aquí viene

Vente dentro...aaahn no se porque pero eso quiero -dijo Iza entre gemidos y Tomoe solo sonrió y dio un último empujo derramando su semen dentro de ella como había pedido- ¡AAAAAAHNN! -Iza soltó un fuerte gemido sintiendo como Tomoe había eyaculado dentro de ella y ella derramó sus fluidos vaginales por la misma razón, ambos estaban cansados y se quedaron acostados juntos para tomar un descanso-

En otro lado de las habitaciones Pan estaba dándose un baño, Tigre por su parte estaba esperándola en la cama, el agua se calmó por un rato y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Pan usando una toalla-

¿Como estuvo tu baño? -dijo Tigre calmado-

Hmmm normal, rico -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos estaban sentados en la cama, estaban levemente sonrojados mientras se veían- hola

Hola -dijo Tigre sonriendo sonrojado- si no te sientes lista, podemos dejarlo para después de

No, así esta bien, además la abuela dice que debemos estar prepararnos dentro de poco, nos iremos mucho tiempo -dijo Pan sonriendo un poco sonrojada- ¿comenzamos?

Claro -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso en los labios, siguieron así hasta que Tigre sujeto uno de los senos de Pan, la acostó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos, se levantó un poco y sujeto el otro, Pan estaba sonrojada sintiendo las caricias de Tigre sobre su cuerpo, Pan lo abrazó y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, Tigre se separó y comenzó a besar y mordisquear un poco el cuello de Pan, siguió bajando mientras daba mordidas delicadas-

Aaaahn...-Pan estaba sonrojada sintiendo las caricias de Tigre, Tigre bajo hasta sus senos y metió uno en su boca,comenzó a succionarlo un poco fuerte, Pan estaba más sonrojada sintiendo como Tigre movía la mano izquierda sujetando su seno y lo movía, Tigre se alejó un poco y bajo su mano hasta la vagina de Pan- Tigre...¡Aaaaahnn! -Pan gimió más fuerte sintiendo como los dedos de Tigre estaban entrando y masajeando su interior- ¡Aaaaahn! -Pan seguía gritando y gimiendo mientras su vagina derramaba sus fluidos, Tigre masajeaba el seno de Pan y su vagina, Pan estaba gimiendo mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Tigre-

¿Como se siente ser una hembra ahora? -dijo Tigre sonriendo levemente sonrojado-

¿Como se siente ser un macho? -dijo Pan sonrojada y sonriendo, se acercó y metió su mano entre las sábanas tocando el pene de Tigre, lo sujeto un poco y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, le sujeto los genitales hasta los testiculos y comenzó a apretarlos levemente-

Oooouhh agarre mortal jeje -dijo Tigre levemente sonrojado-

¿Que se siente tener el placer de un hombre ahora Tigre? -dijo Pan sonriendo moviendo más rápido su mano, Tigre sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a la vagina de Pan, comenzó a lamerla mientras Pan se sonrojó todavía más y su vagina derramó fluidos mientras Tigre seguía lamiéndola, el clitoris de Pan se levantó y Tigre siguió lamiendo su vagina, hasta sentir como sus fluidos salieron salpicando un poco- ¡aaaaahn aaaah naaah! -Pan estaba temblando un poco pero Tigre se acomodó entre sus piernas y sujeto supone larameterlo dentro de Pan- ¡AAAAAAHHHN! -Pan gritó de la excitacion y Tigre comenzó a moverse para envestirla, cada envestida era con fuerza, cada una de las envestidas salpicaba los fluidos vaginales de Pan, Pan no paraba de gemir mientras Tigre envestía metiendo su pene hasta el fondo de la vagina de Pan, Pan lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que Tigre siguiera con sus movimientos-

Aaahn Pan tu interior...aaahn se siente tan caliente...aaahn me encanta -dijo Tigre entre gemidos moviendo sus caderas, la levantó y la sujeto de uno de sus senos, lo sujeto con fuerza mientras acostaba a Pan de lado en la cama y comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza, levantó su pierna derecha moviendo más sus caderas penetrando más su pene en la vagina de Pan-

Aaahn esto...aaahn se siente...aaahn increíble aaahn -Pan hablaba entre gemidos mientras Tigre seguía con sus movimientos, los fluidos de la bahía de Pan salían sin control, las gotas se derramaban sobre su piel hacia la cama, Tigre solo la sujetaba con fuerza y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella- ¡AAAAAHNNMMM! -Pan gimió sonrojada apretando los labios, Tigre sacó su pene sonriendo viendo cómo la vaina de Pan derramaba fluidos y semen mezclados- Tigre...aaahn eso...estuvo aaahn muy rico

Si pero mira bien esto -dijo Tigre sonriendo y Pan vio como tenía el pene duro y efecto, Pan estaba sonrojada y asintió, Tigre sonrió y giró a Pan acostándola en la cama con los pechos a la cama, la sujeto de la cadera y comenzó a penetrarla por la vagina, Pan gimió sintiendo como Pan volvía a entrar dentro de ella, la sujeto de su trasero mientras las envestidas hacían que los fluidos y semen salieran salpicados y derramados de su vagina, cada golpe sonaba acuoso y muy fuerte-

Aaahn Tigre...aaahn más...aaahn más duro -Pan estaba sonrojada sintiendo como Tigre movía más rápido sus caderas envistiendo a Pan, Pan terminó boca abajo mientras Tigre apretaba más su agarre sujetando a Pan dejándole algunas marcas, después de un momento Pan y Tigre terminaron acostados mientras Tigre estaba abajo y Pan encima de él, Pan movía sus caderas co más fuerza, las movía de atrás hacia adelante y cada golpe la hacía gemir, Tigre estaba sujetándola de sus senos, Pan movía levantando sus caderas y luego las bajaba, las bajaba con fuerza escuchando como sus fluidos vaginales salpicaban con fuerza, Tigre sentía sus genitales mojados mientras Pan se inclinó más subiendo y bajando más sus caderas derramando sus fluidos-

Aaahn Pan...aaahn Pan no aguantó...siento que deben -dijo Tigre entre gemidos, sujeto a Pan de las caderas, la cargo y la sentó sobre un cajón- aaahn Pan

Aaahn dentro...aaahn hazlo dentro -dijo Pan entre gemidos mientras Tigre la abrazó con fuerza y terminó eyaculando dentro de ella sintiendo como sus semen se soltó derramándolo dentro de ella- ¡HAAAAAAN! -Pan gritó sonrojada mientras sus fluidos eran derramados sobre Tigre dejándolo empapado, los dos estaban cansados pero Tigre logró llevarla a la cama y se acostaron quedando tranquilos- aaahn eso fue sorprendente...como mujer soy mucho más sensible de lo pensado

Aaaahn y yo como macho tengo mucho más impulso sexual que antes -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los dos se estaban riendo un poco, la noche paso mientras las cuatro hembras estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos y parejas, Bianca estaba hablando con Bo y Hank-

Bien escuchen holgazanes tengo que irme, cuiden el palacio por mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ja, mira quien habla -dijo Hank sonriendo-

Nosotros cuidaremos el palacio ustedes váyanse con confianza -dijo Bo calmado-

Regresaremos en cuanto podamos -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Lo siento me tengo que ir -dijo Jane sonrojada viendo a Song-

Descuida, estará todo bien por aquí, estaremos rezando para que ustedes regresen -dijo Song sonriendo- recuerda acerté fuerte mi bella flor -la tomó de la banda de la cabeza y la atrajo para darle un beso rápido en los labios, ambas estaban sonrojadas mientras algunos las estaban viendo confundidos y levemente sonrojados-

¿Acaso ellas hicieron..? -dijo Tomoe confundido mostrando los dedos en forma de paz y luego los cruzó juntándolas uniones de sus manos-

Tijeras...si...eso parece -dijo Iza levemente sonrojada, se giró y sonrió viendo a Tomoe- oye procura cuidarte mucho -le arreglo un poco el vendaje levemente y movió su pelo- recuerda las frutas te ayudan mucho

Claro y tu recuerda no traigas más zorros extraviados o a otra zorrita -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y le acarició el pelo a Iza peinándolo un poco, Iza se sonrojó y asintió sonriendo, Hank solo vio confundido la escena pero Iza se alejó un poco-

Oye Iza...¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -dijo Hank calmado e Iza asintió para seguirlo a un muro escondido- ¿que...que...qué hay entre tú y...Tomoe?

Bueno...eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, es cosa mía y de él -dijo Iza algo molesta cruzándose de brazos-

¿Que? Bueno creo que tienes razón...pero..aún así hay algo que te quiero decir -dijo Hank calmado e Iza asintió- ya me disculpe por las cosas horribles que te dije...pero yo...pero yo -Hank solo avanzo y sujeto a Iza en un abrazo algo fuerte, Iza se sorprendió pero no pudo soltarse- yo te amo Iza...-Iza se sorprendió y lo acaricio en su espalda- No hace falta que me respondas ahora...pero ten en cuenta, no pienso entregarte a nadie más, te amo mucho y espero que regreses con bien

Entiendo...gracias -dijo Iza deprimida, ella lo oculto y comenzó a soltarse para regresar con sus amigos, Pan y Tigre se estaban abrazando despidiéndose-

Te extrañare mucho Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No, yo te voy a extrañar más -dijo Tigre sonriendo sonrojado- No te metas con otro panda

No te metas con ninguna tigresa -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos no podían soltarse mientras algunos los estaban viendo algo extrañados-

Pero que melosos -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Nos retiramos muchachas -dijo Cologne calmada- vamos a terminar con esto, debemos mejorar sus cuerpos ya

Nos vemos chicos -dijeron Jane, Iza y Bianca sonriendo mientras se retiraban caminando pero Pan y Tigre no se separaban hasta que Bianca se acercó y sujeto a Pan de la cola-

¡Que nos vamos! -Bianca gritó molesta sujetando y jalando a Pan llevándola con ellas-

¡No vemos amigos! -Pan gritó sonriendo mientras se despedía, los machos sonrieron pero apenas las chicas se perdieron de vista ellos comenzaron a gruñirse unos a los otros-

Bien las hembras se han ido, así que...el que se acerque mientras entreno lo mato -dijo Hank molesto-

Hablas mucho solo porque tienes lengua -dijo Tomoe serio- yo iré a entrenar mis propias habilidades para proteger a Iza

¿Tu protegerla?, ella merece un mejor macho que tu, hablo de mi claro, uno real que puede protegerla -dijo Hank molesto-

Ustedes actúan como niños -dijo Tigre molesto- solo no se metan en mi camino lunáticos

Cállate naranja iré a entrenar más duro que tu -dijo Hank molesto y los tres se retiraban dejando solo a Bo-

Creo que es solo estupideces de género -dijo Bo calmado y suspiro, las hembras estaban corriendo en medio del bosque, las cinco saltaron a las ramas más altas y se alejaron saltando para caer entre ramas-

Anciana Cologne, ¿a donde vamos? -dijo Pan calmada- No es que me queje pero...¿tiene un plan?

Asi es, pero iremos a un templo entre las montañas, ahí les explicaré todo -dijo Cologne calmada-

Espero que sepas lo qué haces abuela -dijo Iza calmada y la siguió-

¡Por supuesto que lo se! ¡Yo entrene a muchas Guerreras de la luna y del sol señorita! -Cologne gritó molesta e Iza se asustó-

¡Si perdóname abuela! -Iza gritó nerviosa y fueron avanzando más rápido, después de un par de horas Cologne vio un templo entre dos montañas de color verde claro-

Ya llegamos todas bajen al templo de las guerreras -dijo Cologne calmada, todas asintieron y bajaron junto con ella, aterrizaron frente al templo, el templo tenía puertas rojas, era algo amplio y con un camino de roca lisa hecha un camino- perfecto llegamos

Parece un templo de Buda común y corriente -dijo Bianca confundida, Cologne llegó a la puerta y la abrió-

¿Está segura que podemos ver aquí simplemente? Digo parece que no hay nadie pero está bien cuidado -dijo Jane sorprendida y un poco confundida-

Verán les voy a explicar, este templo no es un templo religioso a Buda, es un templo de entrenamiento mental para hembras -dijo Cologne calmada, siguieron caminando y vieron la estatua de una loba hecha de oro, la base de la estatua así como la parte trasera era uña relieve de flamas formando una corona, la hembra estaba vestida con un kimono, tenía una espada en su mano izquierda y un escudo redondo en la derecha-

Esa...es...la diosa Amaterasu -Iza gritó sorprendida y cayó al suelo pegando su cabeza y manos al suelo mientras decía algunas cosas de forma rápida y en murmullos-

¿Que hace? -dijo Bianca confundida- ¿que lugar es este?

Muestren más respeto -dijo Cologne sería- están ante la diosa de la vida, la diosa del sol, la segunda Diosa más poderosa del mundo

¿La diosa de la vida? -Pan, Jane y Bianca se arrodillaron frente a la estatua con respeto-

Si verán las traje aquí ya que este lugar es perfecto para que comiencen su entrenamiento, este templo fue construido para honrar a la diosa Amaterasu, la diosa del sol y una diosa guerrera, aquí es donde empezarán su entrenamiento y créanme que las haré quedar en forma niñas -dijo Cologne molesta señalando a todas con su bastón, las cuatro estaban preocupadas pero asintieron- perímetro comencemos con algo sencillo, quiero que las cuatro traten de pasar a la Forma de Guardián, solo háganlo

-las cuatro asintieron y expulsaron energía, sus energías comenzaron a brillar y ha aumentar en sus cuerpos, el lugar tembló un poco pero ninguna de ellas lograba transformarse todavía, Cologne notó como ellas seguían haciendo más y más esfuerzo pero no lograban nada solo cansarse hasta caer al suelo sudando y agitadas-

Eso fue patético, ¿que fue todo eso? Ni siquiera pudieron transformarse -dijo Cologne molesta-

Lo sentimos pero es que...hemos tratado de transformarnos desde hace días...y no hemos logrado nada -dijo Pan cansada-

Desde hace días...he tratado pero apenas tengo contacto con él Chi del rayo del tigre, no logro más -dijo Bianca cansada-

Yo casi logro transformarse hace unos días -dijo Jane cansada-

La verdad es que desde hace un mes más o menos llegamos tratando de usar nuestros poderes pero hasta eso nos ha fallado -dijo Iza cansada sudando por la fatiga-

Hmmm...quiero que todas se desvistan ahora, queden completamente desnudas -dijo Cologne seria, las hembras se vieron nerviosas levemente sonrojadas- ¿que no me oyeron? Desnudense ya -las hembras asintieron y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas dejando su ropa de frente, Cologne se acercó y revisó primero a Jane, tocó su vagina y luego su vientre, la revisó buscando algo en su cuerpo y luego le sujeto uno de sus senos-

Aaahn...-Jane soltó un gemido mientras Cologne le sujetaba ambos senos y luego le tocó la frente- ¿que hace abuela?

Hmmm estoy viendo algo -dijo Cologne calmada, se acercó a su vientre donde tenía la gema y luego paso a Pan tocando sus senos, saltó sobre el bastón y tocó su espalda- interesante

¿Que es interesante? -dijo Pan confundida, Cologne le tocó la espalda en un punto de presión y notó como la gema brilló por un instante, la siguiente fue Bianca, la rodeó, le sujeto una de sus piernas, luego el estómago, la cola y los senos-

Hm...esto es extraño -dijo Cologne calmada, sujeto su brazo donde tenía la gema y luego giró su mano para pasar la línea de sus venas-

¿Que tanto hace abuela? -dijo Bianca confundida-

No me preguntes todavía niña -dijo Cologne calmada, salto y pasó con Iza, le sujeto los senos, los movió y luego pasó a su espalda para tocar la gema, pasó sus manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y lo tocó un poco-

Aaahn...abuela...por favor dime ¿qué pasa? -dijo Iza sonrojada sintiendo las caricias y toques de Cologne por su cuerpo, le sujeto la cola y ella se agachó cayendo al suelo-

Ahora entiendo bien -dijo Cologne calmada- las gemas rechazan el cambio de cuerpo por sus propios pensamientos

¿Que dice? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

¿Como que los pensamientos de las gemas hacen imposible usar nuestros poderes? -dijo Bianca calmada-

No son los pensamientos de las gemas, son los de ustedes cuatro -dijo Cologne calmada, todas se sentaron frente a ella aún sin ponerse la ropa- verán las gemas son una extensión de sus mentes, ellas presentan sus cuerpos como ustedes se visualizan ahora, en otras palabras al ser machos ustedes se visualizaban fuertes, invencibles pero cuando cambiaron a ser hembras su confianza se vio reducida, debido a que no se han adaptado correctamente a sus nuevos cuerpos las gemas tampoco lo han hecho, en otras palabras deben entrenar desde cero

¿Desde cero? Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Es verdad, debemos ir a pelear -dijo Iza molesta-

¡Silencio! -Cologne golpeó su bastón contra el suelo asustando a las cuatro- entiendan que tuvieron suerte de salir ilesas de esa situación, esos sujetos si lo hubieran deseado las hubieran matado, con la fuerza que tienen, el desequilibrio mental y de habilidades físicas perderán una pelea fácilmente si vuelven -las cuatro no pudieron esconder su enojo y frustración- por eso las traje aquí, empezarán un entrenamiento sencillo pero que les servirá para prepararse mentalmente, deben hacerse en un esfuerzo para aceptar su nuevo aspecto y todo lo que conlleva esto

Entendido -dijeron las cuatro serias-

Bien ahora vístanse y síganme -dijo Cologne calmada y las cuatro se vistieron para ir con ella hasta la cima de la montaña y encontraron una fuente con un suelo hecho de roca, la fuente parecía haber sido destruída y las piedras y rocas estaban en el suelo- verán esto era una fuente pero fue destruida hace tiempo

Se nota, todo el patio está rodeado por estas rocas -dijo Bianca tomando una roca- hay está muy pesada

¿Que quiere que hagamos? -dijo Pan calmada-

Quiero que la vuelvan a armar -dijo Cologne calmada-

¿Volverla a armar? Bueno...¿tiene pegamento? -dijo Pan sonriendo pero Cologne le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón y Pan se sujeto la cabeza con un chichón en ella-

No boba, tiene que ir al rio lavar las piedras y cargarlas de regreso para comenzar a armar la fuente de nuevo -dijo Cologne calmada-

¿Nada más eso? Sencillo -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿donde está el río?

El río está en la siguiente montaña, en la cima -dijo Cologne sonriendo, las cuatro giraron y vieron la montaña junto a ellas que debía tener al menos diez o más kilómetros de trayecto desde donde estaban-

¿Tenemos que ir hasta haya para lavar las rocas? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

¿Cargarlas y traerlas? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Así es, llévense una roca por persona, lávenla y tráiganla para comenzar con el armado, si la roca se les cae comenzarán de nuevo -dijo Cologne molesta-

¡¿Es neta?! -dijeron las cuatro asustadas-

¡Si a trabajar si es que quieren cenar! -Cologne gritó molesta y las cuatro gritaron tomando una roca y comenzaron a irse corriendo, Cologne solo suspiró y se comenzó a reír- buaaajajaja, todavía me acuerdo cuando era así de joven, flexible y firme, jaja lo muchachos se hacían filas para cortejarme, me dará mucha risa cuando la belleza se les vaya buaaajajaja -las cuatro hembras se estaban juntando mientras corrían cargando las rocas en sus brazos-

Aaargh está roca está muy pesada, no puedo mantener el paso mucho tiempo -dijo Jane cansada-

Y correr cargando esto y con semejantes tetas en mi cara no puedo -dijo Pan cansada, las cuatro estaban corriendo hasta que comenzaron a subir la cima de la montaña, Pan bajo la roca un momento y suspiro- tomare un descanso por aquí -Pan piso una piedra cerca del borde del camino pero la roca se desprendió y Pan comenzó a caer- ¡Waaaaaaaa! -Iza y las demás corrieron para Hera dejando las piedras a un lado-

¡Pan! -Iza gritó preocupada pero todas se sorprendieron de ver que Pan había quedado atrapada entre las ramas de un árbol y todo por que sus senos se habían atorado entre las ramas-

¡Ayudenme...mis tetas me arden! -Pan gritó asustada mientras las cuatro cayeron al suelo sorprendidas, el atardecer estaba llegando a las montañas, las hembras estaban cansadas, sudadas y con la ropa algo sucia, estaban viendo que frente a ellas estaban ocho rocas acumuladas formando una pequeña base para soportar las demás-

Apenas logramos hacer dos viajes por las montañas, haaaf y apenas logramos purificar ocho piedras, en otras palabras dos piedras cada una -dijo Bianca cansada- ¿como se sienten chicas? -se sentó en el suelo sudando un poco mientras las demás se acostaban-

Aaargh ya no siento los brazos ni la espalda aaahhhf esto no era tan difícil siendo macho -dijo Jane cansada-

¿Crees que tu estas cansada? Esto es estar cansada, la espalda me mata por estas enormes tetas desde hace un mes y ahora con la roca es peor -dijo Iza cansada-

No se de que se quejan...yo me atoré en un árbol al borde del alcantilado -dijo Pan molesta- ¿cual es objetivo de este entrenamiento?

Limpiar su mente -dijo Cologne calmada, ella se acercó y les dio un vaso con agua a cada una- escuchen durante el trayéndotelos y momentos de limpieza deben despejar sus mentes, deben hacer que trabajen en ver que es lo que está mal con ustedes, también es para que sus cuerpos se adapten a ese pensamiento, siguen pensando que son machos pero en realidad son hembras de momento, durante más entrenamiento mayores serán los resultados, ahora vayan a descansar mañana seguirán -las cuatro se quejaron y cayeron al suelo exhaustas, más tarde en la noche, las cuatro estaban en el baño mientras entraba cada una a una cubeta muy amplia y grande donde había agua caliente y ellas sacaban las piernas y brazos para relajarse-

Aaaaaahhnn...mi espalda se siente tan bien ahora con esta agua -dijo Pan sonriendo- creó que no me había relajado tanto hasta ahora

¿De verdad? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- yo no pienso lo mismo después de escucharte decir "hay Tigre dame más fuerte" -las hembras se estaban riendo mientras Pan se sonrojó y cubrió su cabeza con una cubeta- tranquila no es para burlarme de ti, respeto amiga

Si yo también me puse a jugar con Song -dijo Jane sonriendo-

¿Que cosa? No sabíamos eso, solo lo intuimos -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada levemente- ademas escuchamos cómo sonó la cama

Jajaja si parecían que sus piernas se atoraron -dijo Bianca riendo un poco-

¿Que hicieron con sus colas? En eso tengo algo de duda, porque vi que sus colas parecen ser fuertes como si fueran huesos -dijo Pan calmada y Jane se sonrojó desviando la mirada-

Sirvieron como consoladores, hay que admitirlo Song sabe usar sus extremidades -dijo James sonriendo sonrojada-

Jajaja, si yo también estuve jugando con Tomoe -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Vaya hasta la princesita también quiere jugar -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Princesa? -dijo Iza molesta-

De hecho yo los vi, tu cara tan sonrojada y gozando por las envestidas de tu novio hmmm que rica se veía -dijo Bianca sonriendo acercándose a Iza acariciando sus labios un poco- hmmm Iza se te ves tan tierna, tan linda me dan ganas de saborearte un poco -Bianca se estaba acercando un poco mientras Iza se sonrojada un poco y se quedaba quieta, pero Cologne le lanzó un balde con agua fría haciendo que gritara- ¡OOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH!

¡Para que se te baje la temperatura! -Cologne gritó sonriendo pero Bianca saltó a una cubeta más grande con agua caliente-

¡¿Está loca o que le pasa abuela?! -Bianca gritó molesta viendo a Cologne-

Nada solo que se deben terminar de bañar o les rociaré agua fría para que se concentren -dijo Cologne molesta-

Entendido ya...-dijeron las cuatro asustadas, Cologne solo suspiro y cerró la puerta-

Aaaa son tan lesbianas -dijo Cologne cansada y se retiró, a la mañana siguiente siguieron con el entrenamiento, las hembras estaban caminando usando una especie de silla con arco en la espalda sujetando como una mochila con sogas a sus hombros, estaban cargando las rocas en esas arcos mientras iban al río de la montaña-

No entiendo este entrenamiento -dijo Bianca cansada-

Ni yo pero la abuela tiene siglos, ella es muy sabia -dijo Pan cansada, estaban lavando la roca con agua con sus manos y agua de rio, las demás estaban igual, cansadas y a doloridas en sus espaldas- debe haber un truco en todo esto -siguieron caminando-

¿Y si el objetivo es endurecer nuestro cuerpo? -dijo Jane confundida- digo tal vez es para que nos acostumbremos a nuestras nuevas apariencias y fuerzas -todos llegaron a la colina y comenzaron a bajar las piedras para comenzar a acomodarlas-

Debemos aclarar nuestra mente -dijo Iza cansada acomodando una piedra sobre otra formando una pirámide-

Explícate -dijo Bianca calmada e Iza saltó frente a ellas-

Debemos concentrarnos, esto es una forma de aprender, de ver más allá de todo esto -dijo Iza calmada-

Dijo que debíamos entender nuestros cuerpos y dejar de la de nuestra mentalidad de machos -dijo Pan calmada- creo que tiene que ver con aceptar el cambio mental y físicamente, debemos acoplarnos

Si pero ¿de qué manera? -dijo Bianca irritada- yo extraño ser un macho

Pues yo no le veo mucha la diferencia a esto sinceramente, macho, hembra, no importa, siendo yo y con Tigre a mi lado no me importa lo demás -dijo Pan sonriendo- yo soy yo y no importa lo demás

Pan tiene razón, no debemos pelear contra esto, debemos aceptarlo -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno si nos vamos a sincerar yo...haaaf odiaba tener tantas responsabilidades como maestro Shiba

¿Que dices? -dijo Jane sorprendida- pero Iza te has preparado para eso toda tu vida

No, yo jamás elegí o quise hacer esto, siempre fue deseo de mis padres y mi abuelo de que heredara ese puesto, ellos son los que me habían preparado desde que era un niño -dijo Iza calmada- por fin soy libre, hasta he pensado en dejarle el mando a Hank para que me vaya

Vaya se ve que lo has pensado, yo pienso igual, no extraño mucho ser un macho, antes estaba muy solo como James, tanto que mi única pareja eran revistas porno y una lesión, ahora una chica me acepta como soy, acepto mi yo hembra y creo que soy más paciente y gentil que antes -dijo Jane sonriendo- ademas, Boobies -se sujeto los senos sonriendo-

Creo que debimos pensar más en esto -dijo Bianca calmada- extraño ser un macho casi pero qué más da me puedo acostumbrar a este cuerpo sexy que tengo, pero ¿podré aceptarme como soy?

Piensa Bianca, ¿que aspecto de ser macho querías cambiar? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Creó...que mi velocidad, como macho siempre buscaba tener la velocidad más impresionante del mundo, tanto que pudiera viajar en el tiempo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero creo que puedo lograrlo con este cuerpo tan pequeño

Ahí está, todas nosotras estamos aceptando el cambio de nuestro cuerpo por el de una hembra -dijo Pan sonriendo- estoy segura de que nuestras gemas también lo aceptarán y cuando menos se den cuenta seremos fuertes otra vez -todas asintieron cuando sintieron expulsar sus energía y vieron sus cuerpo brillar con energía-

¿Que? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Iza confundida-

Es mi Chi de la tormenta, ¿por que? -dijo Bianca confundida, Cologne las vio y se fue corriendo hasta lo que parecía una palanca construida para ser una bomba antigua, comenzó a subirla y a bajarla rápido y regresó corriendo para detenerse y respirar agitada-

Parece que ya se dieron cuenta -dijo Cologne sonriendo- ¡Observen! -señaló al frente y las hembras sintieron como el suelo tembló para ver cómo la fuente comenzó a expulsar agua formando un gran torrente- ¡La fuente ha reaccionado ante su verdad interna y el agua ha por fin salido! ¡Ha salido frente a su nobleza y su verdad, ante el poder del Yuri! -las hembras cayeron de espaldas al suelo y se levantaron sonrojadas y un poco molestas-

¡No solo lesbianas! -gritaron las cuatro sonrojadas, después de un rato el agua seguía saliendo pero las hembras no se iban-

Parece que el poder emergió un poco tras la aceptación -dijo Cologne calmada- escuchen, cuando liberan el Nivel Maestro ustedes tienen que saber quiénes son, a donde pertenecen, y más importante aceptar todo lo que ustedes son, eso paso ahora mismo, ustedes tenían secretos que apenas de los que se dieron cuentan

¿Entonces que sigue? -dijo Iza calmada-

Lo que sigue es entrenar sus cuerpos y poderes prepárense para sacrificar tanto por ustedes mismas -dijo Cologne sonriendo y las cuatro se asustaron-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pan es secuestrada**_

Parecía ser una noche común y corriente en la ciudad imperial de China, los machos, Tomoe, Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban durmiendo tranquilamente pero Tigre, Hank y Bo estaban sonriendo sonrojados y comenzaron a moverse un poco en la cama tallando sus piernas-

 _ **Sueño de Tigre-**_

Tigre estaba comiendo en el palacio de jade, tomó un plato con un poco de arroz y comenzo a comer con calma mientras Pan estaba tarareando, Pan camino y se coloco frente a Tigre mostrando que estaba desnuda usando un delantal rojizo-

Aquí hay más comida mi amor -dijo Pan sonriendo- dime site gusta o que más quieres que te cocine

Bueno todo está delicioso Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan sonrió sonrojada y se agachó mientras Tigre dejaba de comer un momento- oye ¿qué haces?

Yo también tengo hambre y me quiero comer algo delicioso que tienes aquí -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó a la entrepierna de Tigre y con su mano comenzó a sujetarlo un poco, Tigre estaba sorprendido sintiendo las caricias de la mano de Pan sobre su pene, su pene reaccionó y comenzó a ponerse duro, Pan estaba sonrojada mientras Tigre estaba comiendo lentamente y sonrojado, estaba por darle otro bocado a la comida cuando se detuvo-

Aaahhh...-Tigre estaba sonrojado y sintió cómo Pan había metido su pene en su boca, Pan estaba moviendo la cabeza chupando el pene de Tigre, movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud mientras sujetaba las piernas de Tigre, Pan levantó la cabeza succionando un poco y luego la bajo dejando pasar todo el pene de Tigre sobre su boca- aaahnm...Pan -Tigre estaba gimiendo un poco, Tigre se levantó y quitó algunas cosas de la mesa, acostó a Pan sobre la mesa y le sujeto las piernas-

¡Aaahnn...Tigre! -Pan grito sorprendida mientras Tigre solo colocó su boca sobre su vagina, comenzó a lamerla con fuerza y abrió la boca y comenzó a succionarla un poco, la lamió pasando su lengu sobre su vagina hasta que llegó a clitoris y comenzó a mover los labios como si lo mordisqueara levemente- ¡Aaaahnn naaah! ¡Aaaahn Tigre aaahnnn! -Pan estaba sonrojada gimiendo mientras su vagina estaba caliente y húmeda, Tigre le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro patas sobre la mesa, el se subió mientras le sujetaba de un seno con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha la masturbaba, frotaba sus dedos sobre su vagina sintiendo cómo estaba húmeda y humedecía sus dedos levemente, metió dos dedos en la vagina de Pan y comenzó a moverlos mientras los sacaba y metía- aaaaahn...aaahn más aaahhh -Tigre solo gimió y luego la vio cómo cayó al suelo mientras su vagina derramaba más fluidos-

Dámelo Tigre...ahhh lo quiero adentro -dijo Pan sonrojada mientras su vagina derramaba fluidos, Tigre no lo pensó dos veces y la penetro para comenzar a mover sus caderas lentamente- ¡aaaahnn aaahhh! ¡Maaaahn! -Pan gimió con fuerza mientras Tigre movía las caderas sacando y metiendo sus pene de la vagina de Pan, la sujetó de sus piernas mientras él movía las caderas con más fuerza, cada envestida hacia gemir más y más a Pan hasta que se corrio derramando sus fluidos vaginales- fuera del sueño-

Fuera del sueño Tigre estaba sonriendo y movía sus caderas levemente sobre el colchón y luego giró sonrojado, en otro cuarto Hank estaba sonrojado y estaba ronroneando mientras se reía un poco-

 _ **Sueño de Hank-**_ Hank abrió los ojos mientras veía que estaba sentado en medio de un salón cuando la luz se encendió mostrando a Iza caminando usando un traje de cuero negro en el cuerpo, los senos estaban apretados mientras su cadera y vagina marcadas por la pantaleta de cuero, usaba botas negras con tacón largo y con medias negras largas que cubrían hasta los muslos-

¡¿Iza?! ¡Vaya que cuero! -grito Hank sorprendido, Iza solo camino y colocó su bota entre las piernas de Hank casi al punto de golpear su pene-

Cállate, solo escucha tigre bobo -dijo Iza sonriendo, se giró y caminó levantando sus brazos sujetando su pelo y lo levantó un poco para girarse y ver a Hank- _**¿Quien ha querido una diosa licántropa en el entorno de una noche romántica?**_ -Iza canto y se acercó a Hank para acariciar su rostro levemente con su mano derecha, Hank se acercó tratando de besarla pero ella se levantó y siguió cantando- _**Mis aullidos son el llamado, yo quiero un lobo, domesticado**_ -Iza colocó su taco sobre el pecho de Hank pisándolo levemente, lo presionó y Hank cayó con todo y silla mientras Iza se acercó a el- _**al fin encontrar un remedio infalible un borre de todo la culpa**_ -Iza se colocó a cuatro patas caminando sobre Hank mientras Hank podía ver el cuerpo de Iza y luego podía ver cómo su vagina se marcaba en la pantaleta de cuero y ella siguió caminando mostrando como su vagina se mojaba por el sudor- _**no pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas**_ -Iza giró y quedó sentada a un lado de Hank y movió la cola en su nariz-

 _ **La vida me ha dado un hambre vora apenas me das caramelos**_ -Iza lo levantó y lo empujó hasta una mesa y ella corrió para saltar y subir a la mesa, se sentó de lado y levantó su pierna izquierda doblándola- _**¡Aaah! -**_ Iza acaricio su pierna con su man o izquierda y bajo hasta acariciar levemente su vagina- _**me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos**_ -Iza levantó sus piernas abriéndolas y se subió por completo a la mesa, camino un poco y se giró para caer sobre su estómago y busto en la mesa, Hank estaba sonrojado viéndola- _**una loba del armario, tiene ganas de salir**_ -Iza caminado a cuatro patas agachada y se acercó a Hank mostrando su busto grande y bien formado y levantado por el traje- _**Auuuuu deja que se coma el barrio antes de irte a dormir**_ -Iza toco la cara de Hank y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo- _**fin del sueño-**_

¡AAUUUU! -Hank se quejó y se levantó para ver qué se había caído de la cama- sólo fue un sueño -Hank, Tigre y Boa solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Hank y Tigre se levantaron y vieron una mancha de humedad en sus pantalones-

Esto...no es...sudor...o pipí -dijeron Tigre y Hank sorprendidos, más tarde los tres estaban saliendo del baño, pero Tigre y Hank estaban saliendo del baño sin su pantalón y parecía que también cargaban ropa interior en sus manos, vestían una ropa interior diferente-

Nos llevaremos esto a la tumba -dijo Hank sonrojado-

De acuerdo, esto jamás se mencionará -dijo Tigre sonrojado y nervioso-

Necesito sábanas nuevas -dijo Bo sonrojado- ¿como paso esto?

Soñé que...Iza me cantaba usando un traje errático y me...seducía con su baile -dijo Hank sonrojado y nervioso-

Yo soñé que tenía sexo con Pan -dijo Tigre sonrojado- y me dejó comida, y luego me la comí a ella estuvo...muy divertido, aunque en mi sueño pude sentir todo como si en verdad lo estuviéramos haciendo

Yo también pase por lo mismo -dijo Hank sorprendido-

Esos fueron sueños eroticos...y húmedos -dijo Bo sonriendo- vaya que intensos

¿Que soñaste Bo? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Eeeeh...-Bo solo volteó a ver al vacío recordando su sueño, en su mente solo venían imágenes rápidas de él usando una peluca esponjada de payaso de color roja con maquillaje y una nariz roja, mientras estrujaba a Víbora la cual estaba sonrojada y gemía- aaah...no es importante, no

Bueno si tú lo dices -dijo Hank calmado- mejor volvamos a las habitaciones debemos descansar mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento -nadie dijo nada, solo caminaron y regresaron a sus habitaciones, Tigre se acostó en la cama y comenzó a moverse pensando en Pan-

¿Pan estarás bien? ¿Todo estará bien? No lo sé...mmm mejor voy a ver si está bien -pensó Tigre preocupado, se levantó de la cama y salió por la ventana, olfateó el aire y encontró el aroma de Pan, solo se fue corriendo a cuatro patas, en el bosque se escuchaban algunos gritos-

¡HAAAAAH AAAAHH! -Iza estaba gritando de dolor mientras ella estaba desnuda acostada en el suelo, Bianca la estaba masajeando en la espalda haciendo sonar sus músculos y huesos- aaaah con más cuidado

Cállate, debes estar relajada -dijo Bianca calmada- este proceso hará que tu espalda deje de dolor y el gel de hiervas será muy bueno para calmar el dolor

Esta bien, te creeré por ahora -dijo Iza cansada- ¡MMMMM HUUUAAAAAYYY! -Iza volvió a gritar mientras Bianca la masajeaba haciendo sonar un hueso de su espina-

Hazle caso Iza, Bianca sabe lo que hace -dijo Pan sonriendo vistiendo una bata mientras se sujetaba un brazo- jamás pensé que cargar piedras sería tan difícil

Nosotros solíamos cargar rocas más grandes en los entrenamientos -dijo Jane calmada mientras se sentaba cruzando sus piernas mostrando que no usaba ropa interior debajo de la bata- no entiendo como nos volvimos tan débiles, deberíamos hacharle un vistazo a nuestros cuerpos

Desde aquí veo mucho gracias - dijo Iza cansada mientras podía ver debajo de la bata de Jane-

Son solo sus bajos instintos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bien a ver cómo te sientes -Iza de trato de levantar pero se quejó al escuchar como su espalda sono-

¡Haaaay no! -Iza puso los ojos en blanco y lloró un poco- creo que quede peor

Relájate esto tomará más tiempo de lo pensado -dijo Jane calmada-

Pensé que había pasado por los entrenamientos más duros pero esto fue a otro nivel -dijo Pan sorprendida, se sujetó el brazo izquierdo y lo masajeo un poco- ¿que creen que siga?

Será la meditación y un ligero descanso -dijo Cologne calmada entrando al salón- escuchen como bien deben saber un guerrero debe ser unido a su cuerpo, la unión entre el cuerpo la mente es esencial para controlar sus poderes

Si pero solo nos has hecho cargar estas piedras y que estemos en calma, ¿cuando llegaremos a la parte en que iremos a detener a esos sujetos locos? -dijo Pan algo inquieta-

Cuando yo diga que estén listas para tal pelea entonces podrán irse, de momento tienen que quedarse aquí para seguir su entrenamiento -dijo Cologne calmada- apenas estoy comenzando con sus cuerpos, cuando sus cuerpos se acostumbren a las presiones, a las fuerzas entonces ahí es cuando pasaremos a la energía, entonces solo hagan lo que les digo

Entendido -dijeron las cuatro hembras un poco, a la mañana siguiente, las hembras estaban meditando con las piernas dobladas, ojos cerrados y manos juntas, estaban en calma y paz, mientras Cologne las rodeaba caminando poco a poco, las vio a cada una y lanzó un golpe, la primera fue Pan quien recibió el golpe en la cabeza y se quejó hasta llorar-

¡Hay! ¡¿Por que me pega?! -Pan grito molesta viendo a Cologne-

Porque no estabas concentrada -Cologne saltó a su busto y le tocó la frente con un dedo haciendo que cayera de espaldas- tienes que concentrarte Pan

Entendido -dijo Pan sorprendida, las demás siguieron meditando pero a cada una le tocó un golpe en la cabeza-

¡No se están concentrando! -Cologne grito molesta y cada una d las hembras grito recibiendo un golpe, paso una hora y las cuatro seguían recibiendo los golpes de parte de Cologne en sus cabezas, todas se quejaron terminando con algunos moretones extras- ¡concéntrense más niñas! ¡¿Que no pueden ni hacer eso?! -las hembras solo se quejaban por los golpes y moretones- al menos cuando eran hombres tenían dos cabezas, al menos usaban ambas o una para pensar

Lo sentimos mucho -dijeron las cuatro adoloridas, después de una hora de golpes y meditación Pan y Jane estaban saliendo del templo-

Ahora vayan a descansar, si gustan pueden ir a aclarar sus mentes un momentos -dijo Cologne calmada- pero recuerden regresar a la hora de comer

Entendido -dijeron Pan y Jane sonriendo pero Iza se seguía quejando por su dolor de espalda y Bianca la ayudó a caminar-

Creo que me quedaré a ayudar a la llorona -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Hay ya cállate la espalda me mata -dijo Iza cansada-

Hay mi espalda, si sigue llorando -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Pan y Jane se rieron un poco y se fueron caminando de ahí, ambas hembras caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea-

Esto será bueno para nosotras -dijo Pan sonriendo- hace tiempo que no tenemos un día libre

Me parece bien Pan pero debemos regresar antes de la noche -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Vamos Jane, ¿donde quedo tu sentido del humor? ¿De tu flojera? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Creo que lo perdí con media porción de cerebro que me quitó la vieja bruja -dijo Jane sonriendo y Pan se reía un poco-

Ella no es mala, es muy buena persona solo que sus métodos son un poco difíciles de vez en cuando -dijo Pan sonriendo- aunque las heridas ya no me duelen, lo que me duele es el orgullo

Te entiendo Pan, odio admitirlo pero Hank y los otros machos, mi hermano, tenían razón -dijo Jane molesta apretando sus labios- ser hembra es más difícil que ser hombre

Ahora tendré que sobarle los pies a Tigre por un año -dijo Pan molesta-

Sin mencionar que ahora darás a luz a tigrepanditas -dijo Jane sonriendo, Pan se sonrojó y golpeó a Jane en la cabeza-

¡¿Qué cosas dices?! -Pan grito sonrojada tirando a Jane al suelo-

¡Ay Pan! -Jane grito molesta y se levantó- ¡eso me dolió! ¡Ya tengo bastante de los golpes de la vieja para que tú vengas y me golpees!

Perdón es que se me salió Jane -dijo Pan sonrojada y nerviosa-

Se te salió vaya quien mentira -dijo Jane molesta sujetando su cabeza, Pan solo desvió la mirada y sintió como algo se acercaba, se quedó inmóvil y quieta un momento cuando golpeada por algo que la todo al suelo-

¡Auuuih! -Pan grito sorprendida y se quejó mientras se giraba para ver a alguien sobre sus pechos- ¡¿que?! ¡Oye me tu! -se sorprendió un momento al escuchar que alguien estaba ronroneando sobre ella y sintió como movía la cabeza acariciando más su piel sobre la de ella- ¡Oye! -lo golpeó en la cabeza y el animal se levantó mostrando a Tigre-

Oye vaya manera de recibir a tu novio -dijo Tigre adolorido por el golpe-

¿Tigre? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Pan confundida, Tigre se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos mientras veía hacia otro lado-

Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien pero parece que estás pasando algo mal -dijo Tigre algo sonrojado pero serio- pensé que estabas cansada o te escapabas para comer algo

¿Que no simplemente me puedes decir te extraño? -dijo Pan sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos-

Pues ya lo dijiste, no tiene caso repetirlo -dijo Tigre sonrojado y haciendo puchero-

Hablando por orgullo -pensó Pan sonriendo-

¿Tu estás herida? -dijo Tigre calmado mientras se levantaba junto con Pan-

¿Eh? -Pan se tocó la cabeza y se quejó- ittai si se me había olvidado que me dolía

Hay eres una tonta -dijo Tigre serio y se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza- ¿que intentaste hacer? ¿Hacerte la cabeza de hierro?

No, es que la abuela Cologne...es...un poco...estricta -dijo Pan sonrojada, ella sintió las caricias de Tigre sobre su cabeza y luego sobre su rostro y mejillas, cuando se dio cuenta Tigre se acercó y la beso en los labios, los besos fueron un poco más largos y más salvajes, en un momento Tigre le dio una ligera mordida en el labio a Pan y sonrió mientras Pan solo se sonrojó un poco mas- vaya...eso..fue..un poco

Lo siento es que no te he visto en un buen rato y quiero seguir probando más -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan solo se sonrojó y se dejó ser besada de nuevo, el beso duro un poco más mientras Tigre sujetaba a Pan de su cabeza abrazándola con fuerza mientras Pan abrazaba a Tigre desde el cuerpo, el beso se prolongó un poco más y luego Tigre ronroneó mientras pasaba sus labios y nariz por el cuello de Pan hasta su mentón provocando un sonrojo más notorio y un ligero gemido de parte de Pan-

Aaaahnn...-Pan gimió de nuevo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como Tigre le daba una mordida en el cuello- aaahn Tigre...espera...aaahn

No puedo, te extrañe mucho -dijo Tigre sonriendo sonrojado- tu olor hace que me vuelva loco -seguía oliendo un poco más profundo hasta que un chorro de agua fría los golpeó-

¡HAAAAAAAAYYYY! ¡Está fría! -Pan y Tigre gritaron por la sorpresa y se giraron para ver a Jane con la cara completamente roja y algunos animales que estaban pasando por ahí también tenían un ligero sonrojo en la cara, Pan y Tigre solo se vieron, Pan se sonrojó y se ocultó detrás de Tigre-

Hay que vergüenza -dijo Pan sonrojada, los tres siguieron caminando mientras Tigre estaba calmado- ¡¿como pudiste hacer todo eso Tigre?! Hay estoy muy apenada

Lo lamento pero como te dije no te había visto en mucho tiempo y pues quise aprovechar -dijo Tigre calmado- ¿que tiene de malo?

Lo malo es que fue en mitad de la calle, hay pero que vergüenza -dijo Jane sonrojada- a la próxima vayan a un hotel o algo así -Pan solo infló sus mejillas molesta- a propósito, ¿por que viniste? Sabias que esto era solo para nosotras

Ya te lo dije quería ver cómo estaba Pan, me importara que estuviera bien -dijo Tigre calmado-

No, más bien se siente que quería montarte a Pan lo antes posible -dijo Jane irritada-

¿Y ahora porque estas tan irritada? -dijo Pan confundida-

Por nada -dijo Jane molesta-

Creo que se debe a que Song no quiso venir con el,aby tuvo que irse a esconder en lo que pasaba todo lo de la ciudad -Pan susurró calmada mientras Tigre sonreía un poco-

Mejor cállate -dijo Jane molesta- saben que estoy haciendo mal trío aquí mejor me voy un rato -dijo Jane molesta y comenzó a caminar por otro lado, Tigre y Pan se quedaron juntos por un momento y se acercaron a una banca para estar ahí solos por un momento-

Entonces, ¿como va todo? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Hmmm que te puedo decir Hank, Bo, Tomoe o como se llame y yo estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para no matarnos, digamos que vivimos como podemos -dijo Tigre calmado-

Ya veo, me alegro que se lleven bien -dijo Pan sonriendo- al menos que no se maten

De hecho te extrañaba bastante como para concentrarme en esos sujetos -dijo Tigre calmado y sonrió levemente- Pan, ¿porque peleamos? ¿Porque fueron todas nuestras discusiones?

No lo recuerdo -dijo Pan confundida- creo que tenían algo que ver con nuestras diferencias en los puestos como maestros

Bueno eso si, pero creo que en mi caso eran más celos y descontento -dijo Tigre calmado-

¿Como? -Pan pregunto viendo a Tigre-

Bueno, yo, es que me sentía algo frustrado de que ahora eras un maestro y yo el segundo al mando -dijo Tigre calmado- siempre fui el mejor, bueno la mejor por asi decirlo, tomé los entrenamientos más duros, me rompí huesos y demás peleando por ser el mejor y estar preparado, pero fuiste tú quien resultó ser el maestro del palacio de Jade y cuando comenzaste a prestarme menos atención me dolió y me sentí aislado

Si se que era difícil, yo me sentía mal dejándote fuera de mi tiempo y de la relación mucho tiempo, creo que no supe lidiar con todo o no supe cómo repartir mi tiempo -dijo Pan sonriendo levemente- perdóname

No hay nada que perdonar, solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer -dijo Tigre sonriendo- probé lo que era ser tu por unas semanas, déjame decirte que fue muy difícil

Si ser mujer tampoco es fácil -dijo Pan sonriendo, se tocó los senos y los movió- estas cosas son muy estorbosas, no sé cómo se pueden mover con ellas o pelear -las movió, las levantó y bajo haciendo que rebotaran-

Si claro...-Tigre se sonrojó levemente y suspiró- bueno yo no tuve ese problema, bueno si lo tuve al principio pero me ponía las vendas muy apretadas para que no me estorbaran

¿Qué tan apretadas? -dijo Pan confundida, Tigres sonrojó levemente y más tarde Pan dio un ligero grito- ¡AAAAAHHHNNN! -Pan parecía sonrojada tratando de respirar y sudaba mucho mientras Tigre estaba sonriendo- Tigre ya basta...por favor...ya...para, para...

No puedo hacerlo Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¡Aaaaaahn! -Pan volvió a gritar tratando de respirar-

Tranquila, ya pronto pasará -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¡Para! -Pan grito llorando sonrojada- ¡Te digo que me vas a destripar! -Pan estaba tratando de respirar mientras sus senos eran apretados por un gran vendaje en su pecho, sus senos estaban totalmente cubiertos y Tigre seguía tirando del vendaje-

A ninguna mujer se le han salido los órganos por usar el vendaje -dijo Tigre sonriendo y apretó más los vendajes hasta que hizo el nudo- de veras ¿como pudiste andar por ahí sin un sostén?

Aaargh...aaah...haaaf...-Pan parecía que no podía respirar y Tigre la dejó por un momento pero Pan no pudo más y sus senos salieron rompiendo el vendaje dejándola respirar- ¡Buaaaaaaaaffff! Libertad -Pan cayó al suelo algo mareada mientras Tigre solo se talló la cabeza, después de un rato Pan seguía vestida y Tigre la acompañaba- lamentó todo eso

Descuida realmente pensé por un momento que funcionaría, jamás imagine el tamaño de tus senos -dijo Tigre calmado-

Descuida, vamos a comer un poco -dijo Pan sonriendo- he oido de unos lugares que dan comida y bebida por aquí

Espero que no sea alcohol lo que me quieras dar, no sé cómo reaccione mi cuerpo ante el alcohol -dijo Tigre calmado-

Estoy segura de que estarás bien -dijo Pan sonriendo, unos minutos después Pan y Tigre estaban sentados de frente pero Tigre parecía sonrojado y algo molesto-

Por eso te digo que esos tres no saben nada del Kung fu, yo solía ser perfecta, perfecta te digo, mi pelo podría atraer a muchos guerreros y mis ojos rojos eran hermosos -dijo Tigre algo molesto y parecía que tenía hipo por el alcohol- también tenía grandes sueños, enormes sueños, yo seria la primera mujer que fuera una guardiana, la guardiana más fuerte de todas, pero en eso caíste del cielo y me convertí en la novia de un guardián -Pan estaba sonriendo nerviosa con un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientas algunos clientes estaban viendo a Tigre confundidos y un poco divertidos-

Ok, Tigre tómalo con calma -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Nop, ahí van mis sueños, mis sueños, ahora soy una mujer dentro del cuerpo de un macho y puedo cogerte ahora a ti...sabes...chillas muy rico y sobre todo tienes unas chichis muy suaves y buenas para mis manos del tamaño de platos, y sobre todo ese traserito y tu cosita sexy -dijo Tigre sonriendo sonrojado mientras tenía hipo-

Oye niña, ¿cuánto le diste de tomar? -dijo un ganso confundido mientras Pan se golpeaba la cara-

Apenas se tomó media botella de 100 ml -dijo Pan sonrojada y avergonzada, más tarde Pan y Tigre estaban caminando mientras Pan ayudaba a Tigre a caminar o al menos ponerse pie-

Que no estoy borracho -dijo Tigre algo mareado-

Si lo estás -dijo Pan calmada-

Que...hip no estoy borracho -dijo Tigre entre hipos cortos- ¿por qué hay dos Pan?

Hay -Pan solo se quejó mientras Tigre la abrazó con fuerza colocando su cara entre sus senos- hay Tigre, ¿qué pasa?

Me gusta ser macho pero quiero a mi Po de regreso -dijo Tigre sonrojado- pero Pan no está mal, además me gustan estas tetas que tienes

Tranquilo es solo el alcohol -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre solo ronroneo y le sujetó los senos-

Nooo..haaaaaf odiaba ser hembra, estaba orgulloso de serlo y ahora soy un macho, claro soy más poderoso y me toman más en serio -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Pero...-dijo Pan calmada-

Pero cuando tú llegaste me hiciste darme cuenta de que no importaba la diferencia de géneros sino el poder, yo no lo tenía así que solo me convertí en la protectora de un aburrido pueblo, que entreno en un aburrido palacio, pero igual me gusta estar contigo -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

También me gusta estar contigo Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo y lo abrazo un poco- oye sabes tengo toda la tarde libre vayamos a hacer algo entretenido

¿Quieres hacerlo? -dijo Tigre calmado, Pan sonrió sonrojada y le apretó la nariz con unos dedos-

A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿desde cuando quieres hacerlo hacerlo y hacerlo todo el día? -dijo Pan sonriendo confundida-

No lo sé...desde que soy macho he tenido ganas de hacerlo varias veces hasta que se me rompa el pene -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Aaah en ese caso espérate hasta el celo, haré que tu pene explote de tanto placer -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Eso no suena lindo -dijo Tigre nervioso, Pan solo sonrió cuando movieron las orejas sintiendo un ligero viento helado- ¿lo sentiste?

Si y siento una energía oscura aquí cerca -dijo Pan preocupada, los dos siguieron caminando cuando sintieron que el suelo tembló levemente, las piedras y rocas comenzaron a moverse mientras caminaban- ¡Detrás! -Pan grito sorprendida y giró para ver cómo una roca la golpeaba en el cuerpo-

¡Pan! -Tigre trato de ayudarla pero otra roca avanzó hacia el, Tigre solo giró y la golpeó con sus palmas hasta romperla, pero escuchó un sonido rápido y giró para ver a un leon joven de melena naranja y pelo claro, el leon vestía con una gabardina negra y tonos cafés, el leon sonrió y pateo a Tigre estrellándolo contra la pared y destruyó las rocas, Tigre se quejó y Pan salió por debajo de la roca-

¡Tigre! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! -Pan grito molesta viendo al leon pero el leon avanzó rápido u le dio un golpe en el estómago, Pan se quejó pero trato de golpearlo, el leon sonrió y le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza-

Ja, ¿eso es todo?, esperaba más de uno de los Guerreros más fuerte de china -dijo el leon sonriendo- claro lo olvidaba ahora eres más débil que un niño por esa apariencia tuya -giró y la lanzó contra una pared, Pan se quejó y el leon avanzó para golpearla con más fuerza en la cara, la siguió golpeando con fuerza pero alguien le sujetó uno de sus brazos-

Ya basta, nos ordenaron llevarla como rehén -dijo una pantera macho de ojos azules con traje negro con tonos verdes- oye tigre, dile a las demás guardianas que las estaremos esperando en el pico de la montaña a media noche, todas tienen que ir sino la mataremos, vámonos -la pantera y el leon solo sujetaron a Pan para comenzar a desaparecer en energía-

¡No! ¡Pan! -Tigre grito tratando de atraparlos pero los dos habían desáparecido antes de que él llegara- ¡Pan! -Tigre solo gritó y golpeó el suelo, en otro lado Jane estaba tomando algo de alcohol mientras estaba de pie en un puente-

Tch mira que se pusieron bien melosos enfrente de mi, y si fuera poco un niño estupido me llamo plana como tabla -Jane solo tomo la botella y la bebió directamente hasta que se la acabo y luego lanzó la botella vacía al río- ¡Haaaarh que molesto! -Jane gritó y se giró recargándose sobre la barra del pasamanos- ¡Todos quieren chicas con pechos enormes e insensibles pero aunque mis pechos sean pequeños son muy bonitos y sensibles! ¡Yo también soy tan buena y sexy como las pechugonas esas de Pan, Bianca e Iza! Tch -Jane gruñó un poco y vio al suelo- ¿porque siempre tengo será la más pequeña y débil?

Jane -Jane giró y vio a Tigre algo lastimado mientras caminaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo- Jane la tiene

¡Tigre! -Jane corrió y ayudó a Tigre a ponerse de pie pero Tigre comenzó a perder el conocimiento y cayó al suelo- ¡Tigre resiste! -Jane gritó asustada pero solo lo vio dormido- ¿que hago? -Jane solo se limitó a sujetar a Tigre de uno de sus brazos y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por un momento, lo giró acostándolo sobre su espalda y le sujetó las piernas para llevárselo arrastrándolo por el suelo- hay es más pesado de lo que pensé -Jane se quejó mientras un grupo de conejos la vieron arrastrando a Tigre-

¿Que? ¿Nunca vieron a una loba arrastrar un tigre hasta su casa? -Jane solo se quejó y comenzó a arrastrar a Tigre nuevamente, mientras tanto en la montaña Pan estaba despertando cuando sintió algo de frío-

Aaargh maldicion -Pan movió su cuerpo un poco y notó que estaba atada de sus brazos y piernas quedando sentada en el suelo- ¿que es esto?

Vaya conque finalmente despiertas -Pan levantó la mirada y vio a la pantera macho frente a ella-

Eres tu...tu eres el responsable de traerme aquí -dijo Pan molesta, movió su cuerpo pero no pudo romper la cuerda- ¿qué pasa?

No te molestes, esas sogas son gruesas y tu eres más débil de lo normal, cuando eras machos podrías haberlas cortado sin problema -dijo la pantera calmado-

¿Quienes son ustedes y que buscan? -dijo Pan molesta-

Me llamo Braxk, soy un enviado de parte de mi maestro Norak de Nian -dijo la pantera calmando-

¿Norak? Entonces...¿Ustedes fueron mandados por esos sujetos que se hacen llamar los estudiantes de Izanami? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Así es, me llamo Grim del maestro Shang -dijo el leon sonriendo sacando sus garras- se nos ha dado una orden, y la pensamos cumplir sin importar el costo

Pero ¿que quieren? -dijo Pan molesta, Grim sonrió y la sujetó de la camisa para romperla de un jalón y la dejó abierta para ver sus senos-

Queremos sus gemas serán parte del plan de nuestro maestro -dijo Braxk calmado- no podemos decir más

Ja, se equivocan si piensan que las demás les darán sus gemas -dijo Pan sonriendo- los acabaran mucho antes de que ustedes puedan decir media palabra

Tomamos eso en cuenta pero luego nos explicaron que ustedes ya no poseen la misma fuerza que antes así que son presa fácil -dijo Braxk sonriendo, se acercó y cortó ligeramente los senos de Pan dejándole una pequeña herida, Pan solo gruñó un poco mientras Grim y Braxk se retiraban de la cueva llegando a un campo cubierto de nieve, después de un rato en la aldea Tigre estaba quejándose y se despertó notando que estaba dentro de una cabaña con suelos y paredes barnizados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas y estaba acostado en una cama improvisada-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Tigre confundido-

¿Como dormiste? -dijo Jane calmada, Tigre se giró y la vio sentada a un lado usando una bata blanca- ¿ya estas listo para abusar de mi? -estaba abriendo la camisa pero Tigre solo notó sus senos y giró tratando de no reír-

No gracias, no me gustan planas, mucho menos si son tan planas como la tierra -Tigre se reía apretando los labios pero Jane gruñó y lo golpeó en su cara- ¡Aaaaauuu! ¡¿Por que me pegas?! -Tigre se levantó con el ojo derecho algo rojo por el golpe-

¡Por idiota! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡TONTOOOOOOO! -Jane gritó molesta y sonrojada, todos los aldeanos escucharon sus gritos pero Tigre solo suspiró y se quejó mientras se levantaba- ¿a donde vas?

A rescatar a Pan, se la llevaron -dijo Tigre serio-

¿Como que se la llevaron? -dijo Jane confundida y un poco sorprendida-

Fueron dos sujetos, un leon y una pantera tomaron a Pan y se la llevaron hasta la montaña, quieren que todas ustedes vayan y le den sus gemas, pero no pienso dejarlo en manos de ustedes, iré por Pan -dijo Tigre serio mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba las vendas-

Espada, voy contigo -dijo Jane calmada-

¿Que? ¿Que puedes hacer en tu condición? -dijo Tigre confundido-

No mucho pero Pan está en problemas, y Bianca e Iza se fueron a una misión importante hace poco, estamos tratando de recuperar nuestros poderes y si Pan está en problemas ayudaré todo lo que pueda para salvarla -dijo Jane seria-

Muy bien, entonces sígueme -dijo Tigre calmado, Jane se quitó la bata y se vistió con su ropa normal, los dos se fueron corriendo directo a la montaña-

Por cierto ¿quienes son ellos? -dijo Jane calmada-

No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que dijeron que los habían mandado por sus gemas, eso era lo que querían -dijo Tigre serio- no estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando aquí

Son una secta para la diosa Izanami, la diosa de la muerte ellos creen que hicieron un pacto con ella a cambio de poder y de inmortalidad, harán lo que sea para poder obtener más de su poder -dijo Jane calmada- si logran hacer lo que planean entonces...

Podrían liberar el infierno sobre la tierra -dijo Tigre serio, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la montaña y comenzaron a trepar, los dos pasaron por el campo helado y Tigre comenzó a buscar el olor de Pan, caminaron por una saliente cuando Tigre sintió algo- estamos cerca

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Jane confundida-

Puedo sentir el aroma del perfume de Pan -dijo Tigre calmado- ella tenía un perfume y puedo sentirlo cerca de aquí...como por...esa cueva -dijo Tigre sonriendo viendo una cueva más adelante, Jane y Tigre corrieron y se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva solo para ver un pedazo de la camisa de Pan-

Es de Pan -dijo Jane sorprendida- ¿la habrán puesto para distraernos? -Tigre solo vio el pedazo de tel en sus manos y corrió para entrar a la cueva, ahí vio como Pan estaba atada tratando de moverse o de romper las cuerdas con su fuerza-

Vamos maldicion -dijo Pan molesta-

Hey Pan -Tigre entró corriendo y se acercó a Pan- ¿estas bien?

Yo lo estoy más o menos pero y ¿tu? Vi como te lastimaron -dijo Pan preocupada y Tigre sonrió-

No te preocupes solo fueron unos rasguños -dijo Tigre sonriendo, se acercó a la cuerda y comenzó a cortarla-

Hey Pan, ¿estas bien? ¿Que buscan esos tipos? -dijo Jane calmada-

No lo sé, pero quieren nuestros poderes, debemos salir de aquí o detenerlos de una vez -dijo Pan calmada mientras Tigre terminó cortando las cuerdas y Pan se levantó cansada- tratar de pelear con ellos sería inútil no tengo mis poderes

No podemos llevarlos a la aldea, no tenemos refuerzos -dijo Jane preocupada- y también las otras están igual de débiles

Entonces lo mejor es arrinconarlos aquí y creó saber como -dijo Tigre calmado-

¿Que tienes pensado? -dijo Jane confundida-

Les tenderemos una trampa, Pan, Jane ¿pueden hacer una gema de la tortuga falsa? -dijo Tigre calmado-

Creo que si, no requiere mucho de fuego y roca -dijo Jane calmada- puedo hacer un cristal

Bien, Pan quiero que te vuelvas a atar o al menos lo aparentes, yo me ocultaré fuera de la cueva y trataré de hacer una avalancha con mis poderes -dijo Tigre calmado-

¿Como saldremos? -dijo Pan confundida-

Tendrán que ser rápidas al engañarlos -dijo Tigre calmado- todo dependerá de su velocidad

Entendido -dijeron las dos calmadas, Pan solo se volvió a colocar las cuerdas y se sentó en el suelo, Jane tomó algo de piedra y comenzó a apretarla mientras brillaba en un tono verde, Tigre solo salió de la cueva y vio unas rocas para ocultarse y encontró otras más encima de la roca para demolerla-

Bien todo podría salir como deseo -dijo Tigre calmado, Jane y tigre salieron de la cueva mientras Pan permanecía dentro, esperaron un momento y vieron como Braxk y Grim volvieron caminando-

Bien ya casi se cumple el plazo de tiempo que le dimos al tigre, asumo que ya debe venir en camino con las gemas -dijo Braxk serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando sus brazos-

Vamos, ¿porque esperar? Fácilmente podríamos ir al pueblo a cazarlas y luego matar a todos los que están cerca de ellas -dijo Grim sonriendo mientras caminaba rodeando a Braxk-

Tranquilo Grim, la paciencia es una virtud importante -dijo Braxk calmado- ademas esos seres vivos pronto estarán muertos, no tiene caso matarlos ahora

Que tontería, me gusta escuchar como gritan y piden ayuda -dijo Grim sonriendo- es una delicia para mi

Oigan maricas, ¿que tanto están discutiendo? -dijo Pan algo molesta-

Mejor cállate -dijo Grim molesto, se acercó y sujetó a Pan del mentón- hmmm ahora que te veo no estas tan mal, incluso tienes unas buenas tetas -le sujetó uno de sus senos pero Pan no dijo o hizo nada, ella solo mantuvo su mirada de enojo mientras sentía como Grim apretaba con algo de fuerza su seno- veras te lo explicaré un momento, nuestro plan es convertir este mundo en nuestro paraíso, eso es todo

El único lugar que tienes para llamar país o es el fondo del infierno basura -dijo Pan molesta, Grim sonrió y la tiro al suelo-

Ya no puedes hacer nada, solo mantener el valor que te queda -Grim sonrió y Pan mantuvo su mirada seria, Jane camino y suspiro mientras entraba a la cueva-

Ya estoy aquí como lo habían pedido -dijo Jane calmada, Grim y Braxk la vieron y se acercaron a ella- bien aquí está -Jane extendió su brazo izquierdo mostrando la gema de la tortuga- estaré lo que querían ¿o no?, banda tómenla pero denme a mi amiga primero

Hmmm bien hecho, pero siento sincero esperaba algo más de pelea -dijo Braxk calmado, el tomo la gema pero Pan se levantó y se alejó de un salto, Jane y Pan se alejaron mientras se acercaban entre ellas-

¡Ahora Jane! -Pan gritó y Jane asintio- ¡Rugido Explosivo! -Pan gritó extendiendo los brazos creando una esfera de fuego dorado-

¡Tornado de ira! -Jane junto las manos desde las muñecas formando una concentración de aire amarillo y luego los extendió creando un tornado, Braxk y Grim se sorprendieron un momento mientras los ataques se juntaron y los golpearon formando una ligera explosión, ambas hembras salieron de la cueva y Tigre asintió-

¡Bien hecho a ambas! -Tigre gritó y lanzó dos golpes liberando bolas de fuego golpeando las rocas causando que cayeran y bloquearan la cueva dejándola cerrada- bien hecho funcionó

Si bien hecho a todos -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Eso los mantendrá entretenidos mientras buscamos a los demás -dijo Pan sonriendo, los tres estaban por irse cuando de la cueva apareció una energía morada empujando las rocas dejándolas caer cerca de ellos, Pan, Jane y Tigre se alejaron de un salto pero solo vieron como Grim salió corriendo a cuatro patas y se sentó en la roca sobre sus para, Braxk solo salió expulsando energía morada del cuerpo y sonrió-

Admito que fue un buen plan pero no funcionó si tenemos tanto poder -dijo Braxk sonriendo-

Maldicion -dijo Tigre sorprendido mientras retrocedía un poco junto a Pan y Jane- díganme que tienen un poco de poder u otro plan

Ese era el mejor plan hasta ahora -dijo Jane asustada- ¿y si los distraemos?

No podremos, somos lo único que queda entre ellos y la aldea -dijo Pan seria y se colocó en guardia- vamos, somos guerreros y maestros, debemos hacerles frente por el bien del pueblo

¿De verdad crees que nos podrás enfrentar aún cuando estas temblando del miedo Pandita? -dijo Grim sonriendo mientras Pan temblaba un poco-

Haremos lo que podamos -dijo Pan molesta, Jane solo se acercó y se puso en guardia igual que Tigre-

Pan si esto sale mal te juro que vendré de la muerte y te haré una vida un infierno -dijo Jane molesta-

Has cola hermana -dijo Pan nerviosa, los cinco avanzaron corriendo, Pan lanzó un golpe pero Braxk se agachó y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Pan levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe de frente pero terminó siendo impactado en una roca, Pan se quejó y Braxk avanzó hacia ella, Tigre saltó y sujetó a Braxk tirándolo al suelo con su cuerpo, lo sujetó del cuello y trató de golpearlo pero Braxk le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se ahogara un momento, Braxk giró y lanzó a Tigre a otro extremo, Pan solo avanzó corriendo y expulsó energía, lanzó un golpe pero Braxk giró y sujetó su puño sin problemas, giró y la lanzó contra Tigre, Braxk solo sonrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando fuego morado, Tigre y Pan solo gritaron siendo golpeados por el ataque-

Sin sus poderes no son una amenaza, solo sirven como portadoras de las piedras que nos darán la libertad del contrato de muerte -dijo Braxk serio- escuchamos muchas cosas de esas gemas, pueden hacer un milagro y entre esos milagros esta la vida eterna

¿Vida eterna? -dijo Jane sorprendida, Grim sonrió y saltó lanzando un golpe horizontal con sus garras pero Jane levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con su escudo de energía, las garras de Grim lograron cortarlo pero Jane giró y trató de darle una patada, Grim la sujetó de su pierna y la levantó para estrellarla contra una piedra de espalda- ¡HAAAAFH! -Jane se quejó pero Grim la levantó y la lanzó a otro extremo-

Queremos la vida eterna, no queremos sufrir el miedo de la muerte nunca más, hicimos un trato con la maestra Izanami y ahora ella quiere su parte, pero si nos volvemos inmortales podremos hacer lo que se nos plazca aquí -dijo Braxk calmado, una roca avanzó hacia él y Braxk solo la golpeó partiéndola en pedazos-

Que estupides -dijo Pan saliendo de los escombros con ligeras heridas, Tigre solo se sacudió un poco el pelo y se puso en guardia, Jane se levantó apenas y expulsó energia- no existe algo como la vida eterna, ademas ella es una diosa; puede tener poderes superiores a los de los guardianes, solo se concede un milagro tan solo uno pero no hay vida eterna

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Braxk sonriendo- primero debemos matarlas, nos quedaremos con sus gemas y luego reduciremos esa aldea a cenizas -Braxk avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe pero Tigre solo se colocó frente a él lanzando un golpe chocando sus palma con el puño de Braxk, Braxk retrocedió un poco y Tigre giró lanzando una patada pero Braxk levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando su patada y Tigre lanzó un golpe con su garra derecha pero Braxk solo le desvió el ataque con un golpe a su muñeca, los dos siguieron peleando pero Pan avanzó corriendo, Tigre lanzó un golpe pero Braxk le sujetó el puño y lo sujetó del cuello tirándolo al suelo enterrándolo en la arena, Pan gritó molesta y lanzó un golpe pero Braxk levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, Pan lanzó una patada pero Braxk se levantó bajando su brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada y le dio un golpe en el estómago alejándola un poco, Pan solo se quejó y cayó de rodillas-

En otro extremo Jane solo retrocedió un poco y levantó su escudo bloqueando un golpe de larte de Grim, Grim giró y la pateó lanzándola a otro extremo, Jane retrocedió siendo empujada por la fuerza de Grim pero expulsó energía y golpeó el suelo creando una ligera grieta, Grim solo retrocedió esquivando unas cuantas rocas, Jane levantó su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía formando una esfera de viento y lanzó creando un ligero golpe en el pecho de Grim-

¿Qué pasa eso es todo? -dijo Grim sonriendo, Grim avanzó corriendo pero Jane trató de golpearlo con el escudo, Grim saltó apoyándose en el escudo de Jane, giró y cayó detrás de ella para patearla dos veces y la tiró al suelo- patético, realmente patético, ustedes no son como nos contaban, solo son unas niñas asustadas

Pan no le hagas caso -dijo Tigre cansado- no son sus cuerpos, son ustedes -se levantó y se colocó frente a Pan para protegerla- deben aceptar el cambio, deben aceptarlo todo, recuerda cuando descubriste tu Nivel Maestro cuando fuiste a la aldea de los pandas y aceptaste todo ese cambio y descubriste quien eras, recuerda esa sensación

¿Esa sensación? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Confío en ti, esta vez ya no es proteger solo al valle, recuerda todas esas veces que protegiste al mundo -dijo Tigre serio- confió en ti -Tigre solo avanzó mientras Pan se quedó sorprendida-

Esa sensación...la recuerdo muy bien -dijo Pan calmada, Jane solo gritó mientras Grim le pisó el brazo izquierdo, le apretó ligeramente y Pan suspiró- tengo que hacer algo...no importa si mi cuerpo cambio, tengo un deber que cumplir y no dejare que el miedo me gane nuevamente -Pan suspiro y giró su pie arrastrando la planta por el suelo, levantó su brazo y mano derechas y comenzó a hacer los pasos de la Paz interior, colocó sus manos frente al pecho y luego giró las manos colocándolas frente al pecho creando energía dorada-

No importa como luzcas, no importa cual sea tu sexo o tu fuerza, la fuerza está en tu interior -dijo Pan calmada- por dentro sigo siendo el mismo, macho o hembra no importa siempre seguiré peleando -Pan sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando la energía, Tigre gritó y saltó lanzando una patada girando, Braxk retrocedió levantando el brazo izquierdo y vio como Tigre gritó y trató de golpearlo pero Braxk le sujetó el puño y eso tendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía en su cuerpo, Tigre solo terminó cayendo al suelo herido, se trató de levantar pero Braxk avanzó corriendo y trató de atacarlo con sus garras pero un resplandor dorado avanzó y lo golpeó en el pecho alejándolo un poco más rápido, Braxk cayó al suelo pero vio como Pan sujetó lo que parecía ser su báculo dorado, con el símbolo del Ying y el tan en la punta, Tigre se sorprendió un momento viendo a Pan usando un chaleco blanco con una camisa negra debajo con bordes del cuello y muñecas en color dorado, en la cintura usaba una cinta roja carmesí con un pantalón negro y botas negras con tonos dorados-

¿Pan? -dijo Tigre sorprendido- ¿que te pasó?

Nada especial, solo creo que...aaa libere mi nivel maestro -dijo Pan sonriendo viendo su cuerpo y traje- si es el nivel maestro

Vaya finalmente veo algo importante -dijo Braxk sonriendo- vamos Panda muéstrame tu poder, quiero ver hasta que límite puedes llegar -Braxk gritó liberando energía pero Pan solo gruñó apretando los dientes-

¡Jane no pierdas el tiempo! ¡Tu puedes derrotarlo! ¡Solo concéntrate, recuerda cuando vencimos a los lobos oscuros! -Pan gritó y Jane solo reaccionó cayendo de pie algo cansada-

¿Cuando vencimos a los lobos oscuros? -dijo Jane confundida- no recuerdo bien esa parte

Cuando te dijeron débil, cuando te dijeron que no podías tú sola, ¿recuerdas? No estas sola, nunca lo estas -dijo Pan seria, Braxk solo avanzó corriendo pero Pan solo se quedó en guardia, Braxk lanzó un golpe pero Pan giró su báculo bloqueando el ataque creando una colisión en el campo, Braxk cayó al suelo y giró lanzando una patada, Pan se alejó y extendió sus brazos girando su báculo concentrando energía- ¡Se purificado con la luz! -Pan gritó y extendió su brazos derecho sujetando el báculo liberando energía, Braxk gritó siendo golpeado por la energía y Pan solo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la punta del báculo, Braxk levantó los brazos colocándolos de su lado izquierdo bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Braxk fue empujado por el golpe de Pan y ella avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de él para golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda, Braxk se quejó mientras escupía algo de sangre y caí en el suelo-

¿Como? ¿Como es que su energía aumentó tanto? -Braxk solo se sorprendió y Pan gritó lanzando un golpe vertical con su báculo, Braxk solo gritó y sujetó el báculo con una mano causando una onda de sonido levantando la nieve por un momento, los dos forcejearon pero Pan gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando fuego y energía- ¡Rugido Explosivo! -Braxk solo gritó recibiendo el ataque de lleno en el cuerpo, en otro lado Jane estaba sudando con una ligera cortada en su mejilla izquierda-

Muy bien, Pan tiene razón no puedo dejar que esto me venza -dijo Jane molesta y extendió su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía en su gema- Hierve...-Jane solo expulsó energía y Grim avanzó hacia ella- ¡Genbu! ¡Nivel maestro! -Jane gritó y la nieve giró cubriéndola ligeramente en una esfera de energía verde clara, la nieve y la energía pasaron revelando a Jane con un traje similar al de Pan solo que el suyo tenía el chaleco verde con un relieve de una tortuga en el pecho, camisa de manga larga negra, cinta negra con tonos dorados, un pantalón negro con bordes dorados y botas verdes oscuras, su brazo izquierdo tenía un escudo redondo con líneas oscuras formando un relieve del caparazón de tortuga-

Ha no cambiaste nada, solo es un traje diferente -dijo Grim sonriendo-

Te equivocas -dijo Jane seria- esto es más de lo que puedes creer -Jane gritó y golpe el suelo creando un fuerte temblor y una roca salió empujada golpeando a Grim en el cuerpo, la roca saltó ligeramente pero Jane la siguió, Grim solo se giró y vio como Jane estaba encima de él-

¡Maldita! -Grim gritó sorprendido-

¡HAAAAAAARH! -Jane gritó levantando los brazos y golpeó a Grim en el cuerpo destrozando la roca, la roca se partió en pedazos mientras Grim caía al suelo, Jane solo gritó y cayó encima de él golpeándolo con fuerza, Grim la sujetó del brazo pero Jane solo mantuvo la mirada sobre el- ¡Terremoto! -Jane levantó los dedos ligeramente y golpeó a Grim de nuevo dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el, el suelo tembló con fuerza mientras el agujero se hacía más grande causando grietas en el campo y algunas rocas, mientras la montaña tembló un poco atrayendo una gran cantidad de nieve, Pan estaba peleando contra Braxk y saltó esquivando un golpe, Braxk solo gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Pan saltó esquivando el ataque y saltó por encima de Braxk, cayó detrás de él y extendió su báculo frente a ella concentrando energía-

No importa si nos detiene es o no, no podrás ganarle a nuestros maestros mucho menos podrás detener la resurrección de Izanami -dijo Braxk sonriendo-

No importa, no existen los imposibles para nosotros -dijo Pan sonriendo- ahora que recupere mi poder derrotarlos será cosa fácil -el poder de Pan aumento de tamaño creando un dragón dorado en la punta del báculo, el dragón giró cubriendo el cuerpo de Pan- siempre estaremos aquí sin importar la apariencia o el cuerpo o la fuerza, los guardianes se levantarán por todo el mundo

Entonces vamos a ver esa determinación -dijo Braxk serio, expulsó energía y extendió sus brazos creando garras de energía morada, solo gritó y avanzó igual que Pan-

¡Envestida del Dragón! -Pan gritó molesta y extendió los brazos y avanzó extendiendo su báculo creando un resplandor dorado, ambos ataques chocaron creando una colisión pero terminaron pasando al otro extremo causando una onda de sonido y energía, la energía se dispersó mientras Pan terminó del otro extremo de pie sujetándose de su báculo de momento, Braxk solo se quejó escupiendo sangre mientras se veía como su sangre caí en la nieve, la avalancha estaba cayendo mientras Pan sonrió y giró y su báculo formando su dragón de energía Chi, Tigre y Jane saltaron entrando en la energía Chi, Pan se acercó a Braxk y extendió su mano-

Toma mi mano, puedo ayudarte -dijo Pan calmada-

Vete...fracase...tu eres muy superior a mi -dijo Braxk cansado mientras tambaleaba su cuerpo un poco y veía como su pecho tenía una gran quemadura con forma de mordida- examen morir con dignidad -Pan solo vio la nieve acercándose más-

Pan no podemos hacer nada -dijo Tigre preocupado, Pan se alejó mientras el dragón volaba lentamente-

Primero dinos, ¿que planean tus maestros? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Solo lo que te dije...pero no tengo ningún...interés en eso...aaargh por favor evita que la revivan -dijo Braxk calmado, la nieve cayó y lo cubrió mientras todo se cubría por la avalancha, nieve y rocas caían cubriendo el campo, Pan solo suspiro y se alejó con su dragón de Chi, Pan terminó regresando al templo donde estaba entrenando con Cologne, Jane y Pan suspiraron y terminaron volviendo a la normalidad-

¿Lo ves? Finalmente has vuelto a ser tu misma -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Si gracias Tigre, tenías razón no necesitaba más poder solo aceptarme a mi misma y cuerpo -dijo Pan sonriendo- me concentre más en mi cuerpo y cambio que no vi que debía aceptarlo

Si gracias Tigre -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Veo que finalmente han encontrado su nivel maestro y la conexión con sus poderes -dijo Cologne sonriendo mientras se acercaba caminando- ¿entendieron su problema?

Si era la aceptación aunque...ahora que lo pienso el problema de la resistencia de los cuerpos también era un problema -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Si al tener los cuerpos con baja resistencia y con nuestros problemas mentales para aceptar estos cambios tuvimos problemas con nuestros poderes -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Correcto, ya veo que el amor cambia muchas cosas hasta es capaz de mover montañas -dijo Cologne sonriendo mientras Pan y Tigre se sonrojaban un poco- bien pero esos dos fueron débiles y fáciles de vencer, Tigre quiero que regreses a la ciudad y que nos des informes cada vez que pase algo malo

Si, descuiden seré sus ojos y oídos en la ciudad, veré que todos los aldeanos estén a salvo -dijo Tigre calmado-

Bien pero ten mucho cuidado -dijo Pan sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tigre solo sonrió mientras Jane estaba celosa levantando los labios viendo a otro extremo-

Volveré pronto Pan, mientras tanto cuídense -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Descuida así será -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras Tigre comenzó a retirarse, en otro lado Iza y Bianca estaban caminando mientras Iza tenía un mapa en las manos-

¿Estamos más cerca? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Si, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, estamos en la montaña de los espíritus, aquí hay monstruos como el Qilin -dijo Iza preocupada viendo un bosque más adelante-


	14. Chapter 14

_**El valle de los monstruos**_

Iza y Bianca estaban en el templo mientras Pan y Jane estaban fuera con Tigre, Iza estaba desnuda acostada en el suelo quejándose por su espalda-

Ya cálmate te voy a relajar esos músculos un momento -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella tomó algo de líquido brillante y algo cálido en sus manos, lo derramó en sus manos y luego en la espalda desnuda de Iza-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA AAAARGHH! -Iza grito llorando un poco sintiendo el fluido pasar por su espalda herida-

Ya no seas bebe -dijo Bianca calmada y sonriendo un poco-

Ten más cuidado la espalda me está matando -dijo Iza entre quejas sintiendo como Bianca le acomodaba los músculos-

Relájate yo se lo que hago -dijo Bianca sonriendo, presiono entre las costillas de Iza y luego bajo hasta donde estaban empezando sus senos-

Aaaahn...ten más cuidado -dijo Iza molesta y levemente sonrojada sintiendo las caricias de Bianca sobre su cuerpo-

Descuida, tus enormes senos también son parte del problema -dijo Bianca calmada- ahora relájate un poco más -presiono un poco más fuerte dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en su espalda e Iza se sonrojó un poco-

Aaahnnn aaaah naaaaa -Iza comenzó a gemir sintiendo como los masajes de Bianca pasaban a su espalda baja, ella presionaba con fuerza hasta la cola mientras hundía más sus dedos en su pie- ¿que es esto?...aaahn se siente tan rico y...y no puedo...evitar gemir por...eso mmm naaaah -Iza movió las orejas un momento mientras Bianca se sentaba sobre el,a y derramaba más líquido sobre su espalda-

Relajó los puntos de presión de tu espalda, pero el problema es que como mis manos son increíblemente grandes tocó tus puntos erógenos y sensibles -dijo Bianca sonriendo- vamos a darte la vuelta -giró a Iza un momento y le sujetó los senos con fuerza-

¡Aaaaahn! -Iza gimió sonrojándose sintiendo como Bianca le sujetó los senos dejando que su piel pasara entre sus dedos, Bianca movió las manos girándolas un poco-

Vamos a revisarte las piernas un momento -dijo Bianca sonriendo pasando sus dedos entre las piernas de Iza, le tocó los mulos pasando lentamente entre ellos hasta tocar la vagina de Iza-

No...aaahn haaaan no...aaahn Bianca...aaahn para -Iza estaba entre gemidos mientras Bianca estaba sonriendo sonrojada sintiendo las caricias que le daba a Iza mientras Iza soltaba gemidos más fuertes y fluidos vaginales-

Eso, di mi nombre perrita -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Son tan lesbianas -dijo Cologne seria y Bianca abrió los ojos sorprendida-

¡Maestra Cologne yo...estaba! -Bianca se levantó gritando nerviosa pero un golpe ligero de parte de Cologne la empujó hasta estrellarse contra el muro quedando atascada de cara-

Haaaay eso me dejo sorprendida -dijo Iza sorprendida y sonrojada-

Y tu mantén tu cuerpo puro hasta el matrimonio -dijo Cologne algo molesta e Iza se sonrojó desviando la mirada- bien escuchen tengo una misión para ustedes

¿De que se trata? -dijo Bianca confundida cayendo desde el muro-

Verán como han habido seguidores de Izanami la diosa del inframundo he tenido una preocupación en el pecho que no me puedo quitar -dijo Cologne preocupada sudando un poco-

¿De que se trata abuela? -dijo Iza confundida-

¿Está segura de que no solo es el otro lado llamándola? -dijo Bianca sonriendo pero Cologne volvió a golpearla estrellándola contra el suelo con fuerza dejando a Iza sorprendida y asustada-

No idiota, escuchen desde tiempos ancestrales ha existido una piedra especial llamada la Piedra de los espíritus, esta piedra permite que los espíritus se manifiesten o que la gente pueda verlos, pero se dice que su poder es más antiguo que eso -dijo Cologne seria- se dicen que puede abrir una puerta al mundo de los espíritus y dejar que todos pasen incluso los que pueden ser del inframundo

Eso suena algo malo -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Más de lo pensado -dijo Iza preocupada- ¿sabes dónde está la piedra?

Si lo sé, pero también he notado como una presencia oscura, una presencia maligna con un aroma a muerte corre por el bosque, me temo que podría ser un gran peligro así que vayan a investigar y si lo necesitan destruyan la gema -dijo Cologne seria, Iza y Bianca asintieron preocupadas, después de unas horas ambas estaban caminando mientras sujetaban un mapa con algunos puntos marcados-

Bien según la abuela Cologne la gema podría estar en uno de estos cinco puntos marcados, ya que son pequeños templos donde se ofrecen algunas cosas como comida a las almas de los muertos que no han encontrado La Paz -dijo Iza calmada, ella vestía un suéter azul, una cinta roja en la cintura con pantalón negro y botas blancas femeninas-

Blah blah, ya dime ¿por dónde empezar a correr? Porque parece que entramos a un bosque -dijo Bianca preocupada, ella vestía una camisa azul de borde amarillo sin mangas con pantalón negro, sandalias y cinta amarilla en la cintura-

Esa es la cosa, no podemos alejarnos mucho -dijo Iza calmada, ambas estaban entrando a un bosque algo oscuro con árboles gruesos- este bosque parece que está lleno de algunos espíritus malignos que harán lo que sea para hacernos caer en sus trampas

Hmmm, no me dan miedo los fantasmas o espíritus -dijo Bianca calmada- ya verás que puedo asustarlos con un relámpago

No te confíes tanto -dijo Iza calmada, las dos siguieron corriendo cuando escucharon algunas risas en el campo, las dos se juntaron un poco y siguieron caminando, Iza saltó a una roca evitando el agua, Bianca saltó de piedra en piedra casi corriendo, Iza la siguió hasta llegar a la mitad del rio- no vayas tan rápido Bianca

Vamos, apúrate o te tiro al rio -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza solo gruñó un poco pero no notó que algo la golpeó en los tobillos, ella gritó un poco y terminó cayendo dentro del agua- jajajaja

Aaash ya me empape -dijo Iza molesta- ¿Oye por me empujas?

Jajaja no sé de qué hablas, pero yo no té empuje -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Aaah supongo que fue el viento ¿no? -dijo Iza molesta y con sarcasmo

No se de que hablas pero yo no te empuje lo juro -dijo Bianca sonriendo y siguió adelante pero Iza solo se levantó y caminó saliendo del río- ¿y cómo está el agua? ¿Fría? -Iza solo gruñó y se puso a cuatro patas para sacudirse todo el cuerpo hasta estirar su cola mojando a Bianca- ¡Haaaaay oye!

Ja, ahora me lo puedes decir, ¿cómo está el agua? -dijo Iza sonriendo y se alejó moviendo la cola, Bianca solo gruñó y siguió caminando detrás de Iza, pero no notaron unas esferas hechas de lo que parecía ser fuego o energía blanca azulada, ambas siguieron caminando cuando notaron un grupo de árboles moviéndose con el viento- hmmm que extraño aire frío, parece que predijera un mal tiempo

Si, el invierno se acerca, el invierno se acerca Iza -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Y eso que significa? -dijo Iza confundida-

No lo sé, me dieron ganas de decirlo -dijo Bianca sonriendo levantando los brazos, ambas tomaron un descanso cuando un gusano fue levantado del suelo y colocado dentro de la camisa de Bianca- Gggggg...-Bianca tuvo un escalofrío y luego su pelo se erizó sintiendo los movimientos del insecto dentro de su ropa- ¡MMMM HHHHYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Bianca gritó con fuerza mientras corría pasando sus manos por la espalda tratando de rascarse-

¡¿Bianca que te pasa?! -Iza giró sorprendida y vio como Bianca se golpeó de espaldas en un árbol solo para bajar y subir su cuerpo rascándose-

¡Está en mi ropa! ¡Está en mi ropa! ¡Aaaaaah quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! -Bianca gritó asustada mientras Iza la ayudó a quitarse la camisa dejando caer el insecto al suelo-

Tranquila solo era un insecto -dijo Iza calmada pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Bianca- ¡Ittaaaai! ,¿por que me pegas? -Iza gritó molesta sujetando su cabeza-

¡Por hacerme esa broma tan mala! -Bianca gritó molesta-

¡Oye no sé qué rayos te pasa pero yo no te hice eso! -Iza gritó molesta- ¡yo ataba lejos cuando pasó!

¡Hay por favor te estas vengando porque te caíste al agua y me culpas! -Bianca gritó molesta-

¡Yo no lo hice loca! -Iza gritó molesta, las dos se gruñeron un poco mientras se veían de frente y se gruñían, ambas escucharon unas leves risa y pararon sus orejas- ¿oyes eso? -ambas escucharon las risas de momento y luego alzaron la mirada viendo como algunos gusanos caer sobre ellas, Bianca solo vio como un gusano paso sobre su cara y caminó entre sus ojos mientras ella solo encogió los ojos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Bianca gritó de miedo y comenzó a correr con Iza detrás de ella- ¡Odio lo insectos! ¡Los odio! ¡Aaaaaaaah! -Bianca gritó mientras sacudía su cuerpo y pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo asustada y frenética, Iza se quitó los gusanos e insectos de encima dejándolos caer en el suelo-

No lo entiendo, has enfrentado cosas peores y ¿te asustan unos insectos? -dijo Iza confundida-

Es que los odio, desde que es aún niño, los odio -dijo Bianca molesta- hay Raizar aunque lo dudes detesto las cosas asquerosas como las lombrices -Iza solo bajo las orejas confundida-

Si pero antes de que estos insectos cayeran escúchela voz de unos niños -dijo Iza calmada, caminaron un momento y vieron los árboles- creó que esto es obra de unos niños

¿Niños? -dijo Bianca calmada- lo que faltaba -ambas permanecieron en silencio escuchando unas leves risas, se acercaron al lugar donde habían estado antes y vieron unas luces como el fuego y se acercaron a ver a un grupo de zorros pequeños reírse, eran tres zorros de pelo café con ojos morados y ropas algo cortas-

Hubieran vista la cara de la tigresa, no tenía precio -dijo uno de los niños-

Si y cuando la loba se cayó al agua me reía con fuerza -dijo otro pequeño, los tres niños no paraban de reír-

Oigan oigan, ¿que creen que hagan esas dos bombas? -dijo el último niño riendo, Iza y Bianca los estaban escuchando mientras se sujetaron los nudillos haciéndolos sonar-

Aaah conque ustedes eran los que nos hicieron esas bromas, ¿no es así? -dijo Bianca molesta y los niños se asustaron mientras giraban sus cabezas para verla y ella tenía los ojos brillando en color rojo-

Aaaaah...bueno veda...señorita...nosotros solo...estábamos -dijo el primer zorro nervioso-

¡Pequeños mocosos! -Bianca gritó molesta y se escucharon como los niños gritaron seguido de varios sonidos de golpes, cuando el ruido pasó los niños estaban algo adoloridos y con chichones en la cabeza-

Vaya pero que violentas -dijo uno de los zorro llorando por el dolor, Bianca lo sujetó del pellejo del cuello y lo levantó-

Bien ahora dime ¿porque nos estaban haciendo esa broma tan pesada? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Es que...somos...espíritus de zorros... -dijo el zorro nervioso-

Eso ya lo puedo ver niño malcriado -dijo Bianca molesta-

Espera Bianca, esos niños dicen que son espíritus de zorros -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Eso se puede notar a simple vista, pero ¿porque lo recalcas? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Pon atención, son espíritus, estos espíritus zorros hacen travesuras solo para afinar sus habilidades y más importante, nos pueden decir donde esta la piedra de los espíritus -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡Tienes razón! -Bianca sonrió y luego vio al zorro algo molesta- ahora dinos dónde está la piedra que buscamos o me haré unos guantes con tu piel

Gaaaaah...monstruo -dijo el pequeño zorro asustado- no te lo dire jamás -Bianca levantó la mano derecha y abrió los dedos mientras sonaban sus huesos un poco-

Te aplastare la cabeza -dijo Bianca sonriendo y el zorro se asustó más-

Te diré dónde está -dijo el zorro nervioso mientras Iza notó como los demás estaban por irse-

¿A donde van ustedes? -dijo Iza algo molesta y los niños se detuvieron asustados por su voz-

Es que vamos...al baño -dijo el segundo zorro asustado-

Si, tenemos un arbolito que marcar -dijo el tercero nervioso-

No irán a ningún lado -dijo Iza molesta sujetando a ambos niños de la cola y los levantó para verlos- ustedes nos hicieron malas bromas ahora pagarán, nos mostrarán el camino para llegar a la piedra de los espíritus -los niños comenzaron a protestar e Iza movió los brazos haciendo que se golpearan en la cabeza- nos dirán dónde está la piedra de los espíritus -los zorros solo asintieron y se quejaron, ambas hembras estaban cargando a los tres zorros atados con una cuerda mientras estos solo se quejaban-

¡Suéltennos! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! ¡Suéltennos! -los niños estaban gritando mientras Bianca tomó la cuerda y los giró haciendo que se marearan un poco y luego se detuvo-

Mantengan la boca cerrada, ustedes de lo buscaron por hacernos esas bromas tan pesadas -dijo Bianca molesta- bien ¿por donde estamos?

Parece que estos zorros nos están llevando a unos de los cinco templos marcados -dijo Iza calmada- vamos a ver sino es una trampa o les irá muy mal, zorros -los pequeños solo se asustaron y cuando lo notaron estaban llegando a un pequeño templo, tenía un portón hecho con dos pilares de madera pintada de roja con una cuerda y papel en ella simbolizando una entrada sagrada-

Bien llegamos al templo -dijo Bianca calmada, ella estaba entrando caminando cuando notó un pequeño templo portátil tan alto como para compararlo con una casa de juguete-

Espera algo me huele mal aquí, iré yo primero para ver qué sucede -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Lo dices porque el templo es del tamaño de un niño? -dijo Bianca calmada-

No, ese templo así debe ser, pequeño -dijo Iza calmada, ella cruzó el portón y cuando se acercó al pequeño templo jaló un hilo blanco- Uh..? -Iza solo se sorprendió mientras caía dentro de un agujero y un grupo de rocas pequeñas cayó encima de ella- ¡UAAAAAAH! -Iza solo gritó por el dolor mientras los zorros se reían de ella-

Tonta, tonta, tonta caíste en la trampa -los niños se estaban riendo un poco mientras Bianca solo se tapó la boca evitando reír-

¡Mocosos del mal! -Iza gritó molesta saliendo herida y algo sucia del agujero, Iza gruñó asustando a los niños pero se acercó y abrió el pequeño templo solo para ver qué estaba vacío- vació...-Iza solo gruñó y giró para ver a los niños...¡Ahora dígannos dónde está el verdadero templo de la piedra de los espíritus! -Iza se acercó y cargó a los niños frente a ella-

Lo siento pero...no te lo...diremos...lero lero -dijo uno de los zorros mostrándole la lengua a Iza, Iza solo sonrió mostrando una vena en la frente, Iza gritó y comenzó a girar la cuerda con los zorros atados a ella, los niños estaban gritando por las vueltas que recibían mientras Iza aplicaba más fuerza girándolos- ¡Aaaaaaah está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diremos! ¡Lo diremos!

Gracias -dijo Iza sonriendo y detuvo la cuerda dejándolos caer al suelo-

Ya no tenemos paciencia para sus bromas niños, ahora dígannos que es este lugar, ¿y dónde está la piedra? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Hay...es el templo de los espíritus zorros, cada época del año...la piedra se le da a uno de los cinco clanes espirituales...estos meses les ha tocado a los espíritus Tanuki

Bien, ¿donde están esos tanukis? -dijo Bianca molesta- ¿y que es un tanuki?

Son espíritus mapaches, son más que nada hembras que pueden cambiar de forma, aunque los zorros tienen fama de ser traviesos los tanuki son más calmados, no son espíritus malignos o fuertes son solo...como nosotros -dijo Iza calmada-

Ya veo, bueno vamos, guíennos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, agito un poco la cuerda haciendo que los niños gritaran mientras movía la cuerda para torturarlos un poco, siguieron caminando pero en medio del bosque podía escucharse unos cuantos pasos y se veían como los árboles caían provocando leves temblores, Iza y Bianca siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que los árboles caían sin razón, cuando llegaron a un lugar un poco más visible comenzaron a darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, con poca vida y con muchas rocas en el suelo-

¿Aquí viven los Tanuki? Parece un lugar muy estéril y aburrido para vivir -dijo Bianca calmada, Iza se acercó a un árbol y le quitó una rama para ver que estaba quemada-

No, aquí viven lo juro -dijo el primer zorro nervioso-

Por lo general siempre están lleno de vida, flores y se escuchan como ríen, algo malo debió haber pasado -dijo el segundo asustado-

O solo nos estaban engañando -dijo Bianca seria- les voy a dar vueltas otra vez

¡No por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! -los niños gritaron asustados pero Iza se acercó-

Bianca déjalos -dijo Iza calmada-

Otra vez, ¿que sucede? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Ellos dicen la verdad, todo este lugar fue quemado -dijo Iza tomando restos del suelo- la tierra está quemada pero parece que lleva mucho tiempo ardiendo, esta demasiado caliente pero no me afecta mucho -tiro la tierra y extendió su brazo- my mira esta rama, está completamente negra y aún tiene algo de brazas, esto fue reciente

Si pero, ¿donde están los espíritus? -dijo Bianca confundida y pisó algo como una piedra- ¿y estas piedras? -se agachó y movió un poco la tierra un poco viendo él rostro de un mapache hecho de piedra, los niños, Bianca e Iza se asustaron y saltaron alejándose de las piedras, Iza se acercó a otra piedra viendo que tenía un rostro de un mapache hembra y el resto de la piedra era el cuerpo de la hembra- dios...

Estas piedras...son los espíritus...-dijo Iza asustada y sorprendida, los niños estaban muy asustados-

Los mataron...los mataron los Oni -dijo uno de los zorros mientras Iza escuchó como algo se movía entre los arbustos, Bianca e Iza se pusieron en guardia viendo como de entre los arbustos salía una pequeña niña, era un mapache hembra con ojos cafés y kimono rojizo, la pequeña estaba asustada y llorando mientras Tomoe estaba con ella pero él parecía herido-

Iza...¿que estás haciendo...aquí? -dijo Tomoe cansado-

¡Tomoe! -Iza corrió y lo sujetó en sus brazos para recostarlo sobre ella- ¡Tomoe resiste! ¡Habla me! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Tomoe! -Iza grito nerviosa y un poco desesperada, todos fueron a un lago donde Isa recostó a Tomoe en el suelo y tomó un pedazo de tela para mojarlo y comenzó a lavarle su cuerpo-

Muy bien creo que es más que obvio que algo malo está pasando aquí -dijo Bianca calmada, se acercó a los niños y le cortó la soba, mientras la pequeña mapache corrió y se acercó a Tomoe el cual estaba inconsciente, la pequeña mapache solo se acercó y lo movió-

No hay heridas graves, descuida pequeña estará bien -Iza le dio una pequeña sonrisa amable y la pequeña niña asintió-

No sabemos qué pasó, estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes -dijo uno de los zorros asustado-

Al menos ¿me podrían decir qué pasó con esas mujeres? Podrían saberlo o alguna idea -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Ya te lo dijimos no sabemos nada -dijo otro zorro asustado, todos estaban en silencio pero la pequeña vio a Iza limpiando el cuerpo de Tomoe, Iza se cortó un pedazo de la manga de su suéter y lo usó como venda para su brazo izquierdo cerrando una herida-

Necesitamos saber que está pasando -dijo Bianca molesto- tal vez la niña sepa

No tocaras a la niña, mírala -dijo Iza molesta extendiendo su brazo señalando a la niña la cual parecía estará llorando y temblaba sujetando el pecho de Tomoe- deja que descanse y luego podremos hablar con ella

Si pero podría olvidarlo, queremos esa información antes de que algo más pase -dijo Bianca molesta-

Asustando a la niña no lograras que nos diga nada -dijo Iza molesta, la pequeña mapache no dijo nada solo se fue corriendo mientras lloraba un poco-

Oigan, oigan señoritas, la niña se acaba de ir -dijo el segundo zorro y las hembras solo vieron como la pequeña niña se fue corriendo, Iza se golpeó la cabeza mientras Tomoe estaba quejandose-

Voy por la niña -dijo Bianca calmada-

No, tu quédate con Tomoe, yo iré por la niña, trátare de tranquilizarla pero no voy a apresurarla con todo esto, esto debió haber sido muy traumático para ella -dijo Iza molesta y se alejó, Iza solo se detuvo y escuchó como Tomoe se quejó por el dolor- será mejor que dejes de quejarte Anya, porque esas heridas no son tan graves

Jajaja...mira quien habla...recuerdo bien que en aquella...misión tu...jajaja no parabas de quejarte del dolor -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Mejor descansa ya regreso -dijo Iza calmada y se alejó corriendo, saltó a una rama mientras escuchaba como la niña corría, la niña solo parecía ver al frente pedida y sin parara de llorar, solo vio como cayó al suelo y se acercó abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblaba del miedo- pobrecita parece estar asustada -Iza calmó su expresión y saltó desde la rama para caer junto a la niña- oye pequeña está todo bien, está todo bien -le acaricio la cabeza un poco y la niña solo abrió los ojos-

¡No! ¡Nooo! -la pequeña niña solo grito y se alejó aterrada de Iza, Iza solo se sorprendió cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza- ¡No me lastimes por favor! ¡Por favor no me lastimes!

No voy a lastimarte -dijo Iza preocupada, solo extendió sus brazos y la sujetó de sus axilas- No voy a lastimarte, estoy aquí para ayudarte -la niña estaba llorando mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco, la atrajo y la abrazó con algo de fuerza, la pequeña no pudo aguantar y terminó llorando con fuerza acurrucada en los brazos de Iza, pasaron unos minutos mientras Iza la sentó en un tronco y le dio un poco de pan con crema- ¿que te parece? ¿Está rico?

Si...está delicioso -dijo la pequeña deprimida mientras comía un poco lento en cada mordida-

Pequeña ¿tienes un nombre? -dijo Iza sonriendo- me llamó Shiba Ranira Iza, yorushku

Un gusto también, me llamo Nuki, Nuki de la tribu de Tanuki del bosque -dijo la pequeña niña bajando el pan y abriendo su kimono carmesí mostrando un collar de cuerdas gruesas de color rojo y blanco con un cascabel dorado-

Ya veo, así que las mujeres que estaban hechas piedras...-Iza estaba notando como Nuki estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo- ah perdón, perdón, perdón creo que mejor no hablo de eso, ¿que edad tienes?

Era la única niña de mi tribu -dijo Nuki deprimida- y tengo más de 100 años

Uaaaah! -Iza solo grito sorprendida- estas...estas...muy joven para tu pequeña apariencia jejeje

No tienes que reírte o fingir, se que a los animales normales lees aterra este tipo de edad y la habilidad de vivir por siglos que tenemos -dijo Nuki deprimida, Iza mantuvo silencio y suspiro-

Bien princesa Nuki, tenemos que volver con los demás -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Por que? -dijo Nuki calmada-

Porque deje a mi no...-Iza se detuvo sonrojándose un poco y luego desvió la mirada- quiero decir deje a mis amigos en ese lugar y aparte mi amigo Tomoe está herido, debo ver que este bien -Iza se calmó y la pequeña asintió- sino quieres ver el lugar está bien, te puedo cargar pero cierra los ojos

Gracias -dijo Nuki calmada, Iza la cargo como un bebé y comenzó a llevarla con ella de regreso- oye ese lobo mitad zorro que te acompañaba, al que curaste sus herida, ¿él es a lo que ustedes los mortales llaman pareja?

¿Que? ¿Que que...que...que? -Iza se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar de forma extraña y un poco torcida-

Bueno es que tú fuiste primero corriendo a verlo y luego le curaste sus heridas, y además recuerdo escuchar como las mujeres se vuelven más gritonas y brillantes cuando están con un macho de su especie -dijo Nuki calmada-

Princesa...creo que estás muy pequeña todavía para saber lo que es una pareja -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada y nerviosa-

Pero he visto que juntan sus oficios en algo que llaman besos, sus lenguas se mueven y aveces voy al pueblo para ver el acto sexual que hacen para tener bebés -dijo Nuki sonriendo pero Iza solo la vio de frente y sonrió de forma nerviosa-

Nuki aún eres muy pequeñita e inocente para saber esas cosas -dijo Iza nerviosa- _Podrá parecer muy inocente pero esta niña ya sabe mucho -_ pensó Iza nerviosa, las dos regresaron más tarde del bosque comenzó a oscurecerse y todos dieron acampar cerca del lago, Iza estaba revisando a Tomoe por sus heridas, Bianca mantenía el fuego alto para calentar la comida, los niños estaban sentados en círculo viendo el fuego-

¿No deberían tener algo de comer en estas ocasiones? -dijo uno de los zorros pero Bianca abrió los ojos forzando más sus párpados y encogió los ojos-

Fue por culpa de uno de ustedes que perdimos la comida que trajimos con nosotras -dijo Bianca molesta y los zorros gritaron asustados- fue por culpa de sus bromas que perdimos la comida idiotas, ¡los voy a golpear!

¡No por favor no! ¡Lo sentimos! Señora Bianca -los niños gritaron asustados y se quedaron pegando las frentes al suelo pidiendo disculpas-

Díganlo como debe ser niños, y soy la señorita Bianca -dijo Bianca molesta cruzando sus brazos-

¡Si! ¡Lo sentimos señorita Bianca! -dijeron los niños asustados mientras Nuki estaba confundida-

¡Ahora vayan y tráiganme fruta niños malvados! -Bianca grito molesta y los zorros se fueron corriendo, Bianca solo abrió un ojo y sonrió para después reírse- bien Nuki, que esto sea una buena lección para ti, con el miedo así es como dominas a los hombres -Bianca o río levantando un dedo acercándose a Nuki, mientras Nuki la vio sorprendida y sus ojos le brillaban un poco-

Bianca por favor no le enseñes cosas que no son a Nuki -dijo Iza algo irritada, Iza tomo un pañuelo mojado y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Tomoe- ¿como te sientes?

Me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Iza sonrió y le acarició la cabeza acomodando algo de sus pelos de a frente- sabes esto me recuerda...un poco...de aquella ocasión en la nieve

Jajaja...que atrevido zorrito -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada levemente- deja de pensar cosas que no son

¿Yo? Yo tan solo recordaba cuando te tuve que cargar en la nieve para cubrirnos dentro de una cueva y pasar la noche esperando a que tus heridas cerraran -dijo Tomoe sonriendo pero Iza solo soltó una carcajada-

Si pero también recuerdo a cierta hembra que gritaba diciendo "¡Waaaaa los relámpagos me robaran el alma por el ombligo!" -Iza solo sonrió y Tomoe soltó una leve risa pero se quejó del dolor-

Haaa no me hagas reír que me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Bien, iré por algo de comida, creo que tendré que hacer una sopa -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Claro cuento contigo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Niños zorro uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo y Nuki también vendrás, ayudeneme a conseguir comida -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Claro -dijeron los niños sonriendo, después de un rato Nuki estaba jalando unas hierbas mientras Iza recolectaba algunas zanahorias y el zorro paseaba jalando unas raíces y otros vegetales cercanos-

Creo que estos hongos son comestibles -dijo el zorro confundido tomando un puño de hongos pequeños-

Mejor evita los hongos, algunos pueden ser un poco venenosos aquí -dijo Nuki calmada, tomo uno y le dio una mordida mientras su piel solo tembló y se volvió ligeramente morada- No, este es venenoso

Niños no coman hongos crudos -dijo Iza calmada, ella guardó todo en una bolsa y regresaron donde Iza comenzó a preparar algo de sopa-

No entiendo como puedes hacer sopa con zanahorias, papas, tubérculos y hongos -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Bueno pase cinco años en un campo de entrenamiento de supervivencia, ahí aprendes una que otra cosa -dijo Iza calmada- creo que ya está -cada uno tomo una cuchara tallada y comenzó a comer directo de la caserola- fue una suerte que trajeras una caserola y cucharas de madera

Bueno siempre estoy lista para la comida -dijo Bianca sonriendo- nunca salgo sin provisiones, todos estaban comiendo con calma cuando escucharon un fuerte impacto seguido de una llamarada ligeramente negra y un roble cayó al suelo provocando más ruido- ¿que fue eso? ¿Habrán sido esos sujetos que los atacaron? -Nuki se asustó y se pegó más a Iza abrazándola de su pierna-

Nuki, Nuki se que tienes miedo pero ¿podrías decirnos que está pasando? ¿Y quienes los atacaron? -dijo Iza preocupada sujetando a Nuki de los hombros-

Ella no podrá, está muy asustada para decir qué pasó -dijo Tomoe cansado e Iza le puso atención-

¿Tomoe ya te sientes mejor? -dijo Iza preocupada-

Al menos para hablar -dijo Tomoe calmado- escuchen lo que los atacó...fueron..

Fueron Oni -dijo Nuki asustada y todos le pusieron atención a Nuki-

Espera...Nuki ¿que dijiste? -dijo Bianca confundida- ¿que es un Oni?

Un Oni, los Oni son los demonios del inframundo, son grotescos y poderosos seres que dominan el fuego infernal a voluntad -dijo Iza preocupada- sirven a Izanami en sus dominios

Eso es malo -dijo Bianca sorprendidas-

Si vinieron aquí, estábamos tomando un día tranquilo cuando dos sujetos que se hacían llamar Oni nos atacaron, mataron a todas mis amigas del clan, estaba tan asustada que solo corrió y me oculte dentro de un tronco, solo pude ver como mi familia y mis amigas fueron asesinas, los escuché, escuché sus gritos, tuve tanto miedo que cerré mis ojos -dijo Nuki asustada y se abrazó a sí misma-

Aaah perdón pequeña -dijo Iza asustada y la abrazó- perdóname pequeña, perdóname no quería hacerte recordar eso

Escuché los gritos y vine corriendo para ver que sucedía -dijo Tomoe calmado- me temo que no pude hacer nada, mis técnicas y ataques no fueron de utilidad contra estos sujetos

Descuida, no podías hacer mucho con tus poderes -dijo Bianca calmada- pero salvaste a la niña eso cuenta bastante

Entonces, las rocas...¿eran? -dijo Iza preocupada y Nuki asintio-

Cuando un espíritu como nosotros muere no va al infierno ni al cielo, se vuelve parte del mundo de nuevo, en otras palabras se quedan como rocas -dijo uno de los zorros calmado, todos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos-

Unos de los Oni decía que buscaban la piedra de los espíritus, si la consigue no sabremos qué desastre podrían causar -dijo Nuki preocupada pero Bianca le acarició la cabeza-

Tranquila princesa, nosotras ayudaremos en esto, puedes contar con eso -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Ustedes pueden derrotar a los Oni? -dijo Nuki sorprendida-

Por supuesto, ya que somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos -dijo Iza sonriendo y levantó su puño izquierdo-

Somos guardianas y nuestro deber siempre será el de defender a los inocentes -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Ambas son guardianes? -dijo uno de los zorro sorprendido y los niños sólo gritaron sorprendidos-

Vamos a buscar a esos sujetos -dijo Iza sonriendo, Bianca e Iza estaban corriendo por el bosque con Tomoe y los niños detrás de ellas, Bianca solo corrió y saltó quedando de espaldas a un tronco, todos sintieron como la tierra volvió a temblar y sintieron una onda de calor-

Deben estar cerca, pero ¿qué hay por ahí? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Más adelante está el templo de los cuervos -dijo uno de los zorros preocupados- los cuervos, las serpientes y los peces Koi habitan aquí en tranquilidad en el bosque

Están buscando a todas las especies de espíritus para obtener la piedra -dijo Bianca seria- pero lo que mas puedo sentir es un olor a azufre

Perdón...-todos vieron a uno de los niños junto a Bianca- es que la sopa fue algo pesada para mi pancita, fue un silencioso pero mortal -Iza solo soltó una leve risa pero Bianca se golpeó la frente, el pequeño grupo siguió pero Iza hizo que los niños se quedaran a una distancia segura, Iza, Bianca y Tomoe subieron a unos árboles para ver que el campo más adelante estaba cubriéndose en flamas negras-

Bien podremos rodearlos un momento pero tendremos que ver sus ataques y movernos con cautela -dijo Iza seria-

¿Ya recuperaron sus fuerzas? -dijo Tomoe preocupado-

Un poco pero servirán para pelear, no deben ser muy fuertes esos Oni -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No te confíes -dijo Iza calmada, escucharon otro impacto y avanzaron más rápido, en otro lado del campo había un grupo de cuervos vestidos con trajes verdes y una joya en la cabeza, uno de los cuervos trató de moverse pero alguien lo pisó-

¿A donde crees que vas insecto? -dijo un macho sonriendo, el ser lo sujetó con una mano de piel pálida, unas largas y negras, lo levantó y solo sonrio- bien dime donde está la piedra de los espíritus -el ser sujetó al cuervo del cuello y lo apretó con poca fuerza mientras el cuervo solo trataba de quejarse o de hablar, Bianca e Iza se sorprendieron del ver a un ser que no parecía un animal, más bien era un ser de nariz corta con la piel blanca, ojos morados con párpados remarcados de negro, cabello rojo y largo con dos cuernos en la cabeza, no tenía pelo en el cuerpo ni cola, vestía un abrigo rojo carmesí, con una camisa hecha de malla en el cuerpo, pantalón negro y botas negras-

¿Esa cosa es un Oni? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- No parece un animal

No, y como su nombre lo dice es un demonio -dijo Iza sorprendida- No tiene hocico, pelo en el cuerpo, ni cola

Parece un mono sin pelo -dijo Tomoe sorprendido- pero por su aspecto yo diría que salió del infierno y más por ese olor a cadaveres

Vamos dímelo, donde está la piedra y tal vez no te arranque las alas -dijo el Oni sonriendo-

Ya déjalo Maou -el Oni solo se detuvo y vio a otro ser como él pero sus ojos eran dorados con cabello negro con puntas rojizas, era más alto y musculoso y su vestimenta era la misma- No, nos dirán nada, ya perdieron algo valioso así que no tienen más que perder, cuando ya no tienen su punto débil es más fácil guardar el secreto y esperar la muerte

Olvide que eres muy inteligente Kaou -dijo Maou sonriendo, soltó al cuervo y sol levantó la mano izquierda creando fuego negro- pero yo prefiero hacerlos sufrir un rato más y me gusta escuchar como gritan, me gusta escuchar a los seres vivos gritan, los hombres, los ancianos, los niños y en especial...¡Las mujeres! -Maou lanzó un golpe liberando el fuego en dirección de Bianca Iza y Tomoe, ,os tres solo esquivaron el golpe dejando que el árbol se quemara mientras Iza, Bianca y Tomoe quedaron en el suelo-

Vaya, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrían -dijo Kaou calmado- podía sentir sus aromas en el templo de las hembras Tanuki, ¿que es lo que quieren guardianas?

Venimos para evitar que sigan matando a los espíritus del bosque -dijo Bianca molesta-

Ja, matarlos no nos interesa en lo más mínimo -dijo Kaou sonriendo- es una diversión hacerlo

Desgraciados, entonces ¿que buscan? -dijo Tomoe molesto-

Buscamos la piedra de los espíritus -dijo Maou sonriendo- con eso podremos sacar a más amigos del infierno -extendió su brazo izquierdo mostrando un gran mazo hecho de acero negro macizo con picos metálicos a los extremos- eso sería pero prefiero que se queden ahí abajo

Para lo que queramos la piedra es nuestro asunto -dijo Kaou sonriendo-

¿Ustedes están aliados a Norak y los demás sujetos malditos? -dijo Iza molesta-

Nosotros no estamos ligados a nadie, venimos por nuestra propia voluntad -dijo Maou sonriendo- esos sujetos pueden hacer lo que quieran, por mí pueden comer porqueria y moriría de nuevo

Ya basta de pláticas, nadie nos dice dónde está la piedra de los espíritus, así que ustedes...¡Nos la traerán! -Kaou grito y extendió los brazos liberando energía morada y fuego negro, los tres saltaron esquivando el golpe, Bianca cayó frente a Kaou mientras Iza y Tomoe frente a Maou-

Ja, me toca con el par de perros -dijo Maou sonriendo-

Yo mejor cuidaría mis palabras -dijo Iza molesta mostrando su espada y la sacó de la funda, Tomoe tomó una espada de mango negro de espalda y se quedó en guardia-

Vamos peleen -Maou grito sonriendo y lanzo un golpe vertical con su mazo, Iza y Tomoe saltaron esquivando un golpe pero Iza giró y sujetó su espada con ambas manos, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Maou se levantó y giró su mazo bloqueando el golpe, Tomoe avanzó corriendo tratando de atacarlo pero Maou solo sonrió y sujetó la hoja de la espada con su mano desnuda- ohh ¿qué pasa?

¿Que? -Tomoe estaba sorprendido y más cuando Maou levantó su mano sin soltar la espada-

Con qué está cosa solo parece filosa -Maou sonrió y expulsó fuego negro del cuerpo, Tomoe e Iza saltaron alejándose de él y Tomoe lanzó un corte horizontal-

¡Iza ahora! -Tomoe dejó un ligero rastro de energía morada pero Iza levantó los brazos sujetando su espada-

¡Entendido! -Iza grito cubriendo la hoja de su espada con energía-

¡Ataque combinado! -Iza y Tomoe gritaron mientras Iza lanzaba un corte vertical liberando energía azul y Tomoe lanzó un corte horizontal liberando más energía formando una cruz frente a ellos- ¡Getsuga Jūjishō! -Tomoe e Iza liberaron la energía dejando que el ataque avanzara y golpeara a Maou provocando una explosión en el campo pero Maou grito liberando energía y levantó su mazo de nuevo-

¡Nada mal! ¡Pero muy débil! -Maou grito sonriendo liberando energía, solo grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego, Tomoe se colocó frente a Iza y extendió los brazos creando un escudo de fuego morado, Iza grito y extendió los brazos liberando energía formando un escudo dorado, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Maou grito riendo un poco y destruyó el escudo, los dos solo gritaron mientras Maou lanzó un golpe vertical golpeando el suelo formando un fuerte temblor empujando a Iza y Tomoe mientras algo de fuego se liberaba, en otro extremo Bianca grito lanzando un golpe pero Kaou levantó su mazo bloqueando un golpe, Bianca se quejó y saltó rodeando a Kaou y giró extendiendo su pierna izquierda creando un resplandor azul claro, el golpe impactó a Kaou creando una ligera descarga pero Kaou sonrió y la empujó liberando energía morada-

Maldicion mi ataque no funcionó -Bianca giró y cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, Kaou grito sonriendo y giró su mazo, solo lo bajo en un fuerte golpe liberando energía morada que se convirtió en fuego, Bianca solo grito siendo golpeada por la energía, pero se envolvió en unas descargas y extendió los brazos deshaciendo la energía, extendió los brazos y liberó energía en forma de relámpago, Kaou solo golpeó de forma directa el ataque deshaciéndolo en fragmentos, Bianca solo avanzó corriendo y golpeó el mazo con fuerza provocando una onda de sonido, aplicó más energía y empujó a Kaou con más fuerza, Bianca estaba gruñendo pero sueño había sufrido una ruptura dejando que su sangre se derramara por el mazo, Bianca se alejó saltando y sujetó su puño derecho-

Vaya parece que no cuentas con la fuerza necesaria para realizar esos ataques -dijo Kaou sonriendo, Bianca solo sujetó su brazo y lo giró un poco haciendo soñar los huesos mientras cerraba el puño- déjame decirte que mi mazo está hecho con acero del infierno, está hecho por una diosa, nada ni nadie podrá romperlo

Mi mazo también -dijo Maou sonriendo- esta pelea ser muy corta -Iza se quejó y se levantó junto a Tomoe- No podrán vencernos, solo les queda morir

Aún no perdemos -dijo Tomoe serio, expulso energía y junto sus manos en un fuerte aplauso creando nueve flamas y giró su cola un poco formando un anillo en su espalda- te demostrare cuán grande es mi fuerza -las flamas giraron formando una llamarada morada- ¡Kitsune no Honno! -Tomoe grito y extendió los brazos liberando la llamarada que tomó forma de zorro, el fuego avanzó y Maou grito sonriendo, solo lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego negro pero el ataque de Tomoe se dispersó un poco y avanzó en otras direcciones para golpear a Maou en la espalda causando una fuerte explosión, Tomoe solo grito y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el fuego que lo atacó, el traje se quemó poco y terminó cayendo al suelo herido-

¡No Tomoe! -Iza grito asustada y corrió para verlo, lo ayudó a recostarse pero Tomoe solo se quejó por el dolor levemente- Tomoe aguanta por favor

Creo que le di pero...yo también terminé con algo de castigo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Eso fue un ataque impulsivo bobo -dijo Iza sonriendo- eso fue realmente estupido

Eso fue un poco malo -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Hmp que ataque más pésimo -dijo Maou calmado saliendo del humo con unas ligeras heridas en su espalda y manos- sino hubiera volteados mis manos y detenido tu ataque mi ropa se había roto un poco -Bianca solo grito un poco y cayó al suelo ligeramente herida mientras su cuerpo tenía ligeras marcas de rasguños-

Maldicion...-Bianca se quejó mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco para ponerse de pie-

Ja, no deberías ponerte de pie, después de todo tu fuerza y tu tiempo ya se terminaron -dijo Kaou sonriendo- bien vamos a seguir destruyendo el bosque hasta alguien nos diga dónde está la piedra

No..no te atrevas -dijo Bianca molesta, Kaou sonrió cuando una pequeña flama azul lo golpeó, Kaou solo giró y vio a los tres zorros pequeños sudando y temblando mientras sus manos tenía ligeras líneas de humo- ¡Niños! ¡No, váyanse! ¡Váyanse ya!

No, no vamos a dejarte aquí -dijo uno de los pequeños zorros- vamos a pelear también

Pequeño niño estupido -dijo Kaou molesto- mejor desaparece como el resto de tu especie Kitsune -Kaou levantó su mano derecha creando una pequeña flama negra y luego la disparó, los tres niños solo gritaron asustados mientras Bianca trataba de ponerse de pie-

¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente te dije! -Bianca grito molesta y solo se impulsó hacia enfrente para proteger a los niños y recibir el ataque en la espalda- ¡Haaaaaaaarghhh haaah! -Bianca grito y cayó al suelo abrazando a los niños en sus brazos-

¡Señorita Bianca! -los zorros gritaron asustados mientras Bianca solo se quejaba y se quedaba sobre sus rodillas-

Perdón...aaargh es que...no pensé bien las cosas...jajaja -Bianca solo sonrió y luego se quejó por el dolor de su quemadura-

Ahora todos ustedes van a morir aquí -dijo Maou sonriendo, Iza se levantó sujetando la espada de Tomoey se puso en guardia con ambas espadas-

¡No Iza! ¡Iza vete de aquí! ¡Vamos huye de aquí! -Tomoe grito asustado pero Iza solo se mantuvo en guardia-

No puedo, no me iré sabiendo que te deje aquí herido y solo, peleare hasta mi último aliento, mi deber es el de protegerte a ti y a este bosque -Iza molesta- no voy a retroceder -Iza se cubrió de energía carmesí y Maou solo la vio poco sorprendido-

¿Que es esto? En un instante su olor, su energía y su esencia se volvieron como las nuestras, ¿por que? -pensó Maou poco confundido, la energía carmesí cambio por una tono dorado y carmesí mientras Maou solo sonrió- ya veo, así que eras tu, claro tu energía y esencia son iguales a los de ese lobo negro, te lo agradezco esas almas fueron muy buenas diversiones y torturas eso quiere decir que tu podrías ser también una buena diversión en el infierno para mi

Ya cállate -dijo Iza molesta-

Sin importar mis heridas o lo que me tome, yo defenderé a estos niños y lugar -dijo Bianca molesta y se logró poner de pie expulsando energía y quedó en guardia-

¿Y que puedes hacer en ese estado? ¿Qué puedes hacer con ese cuerpo herido y débil? -dijo Kaou sonriendo-

Mi apariencia podrá ser diferente, también mi fuerza pero sigo siendo la misma sin importar que, también soy una guardiana y estaré lista para dar mi vida -dijo Bianca molesta-

¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola? -dijo Kaou sonriendo-

No estoy sola -dijo Bianca seria- y también no importa sin soy hombre o mujer, no importa quien sea mi enemigo yo seguiré peleando sin importar que me pase

¡No retrocede ni un paso hasta que no te vea derrotado! -Iza y Bianca gritaron mientras las energías se hacían más grandes y brillantes en sus cuerpos-

Este poder...es...-Bianca se sorprendió y sonrió- claro, ¡Nivel Maestro! -Bianca grito liberando la energía, su camisa se volvió sin mangas de color azul rey, de bordes dorados con un relieve de tigre en su costado izquierdo, una cinta amarilla en la cintura con pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, garras y piernas se cubrieron de energía eléctrica mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría con un resplandor azul claro- ¡Nivel Maestro, Felina relámpago!

¡Baila...mi poder! ¡Bankai! -Iza grito y comenzó a girar casi como si bailara usando las espadas, su pelo seguía siendo blanco pero su cuerpo se cubrió con un tono rojizo por la energía, su pantalón se volvió azul y algo amplio con franjas rojas en los tobillos, usaba botas femeninas rojas con tonos dorados en las suelas y tobillos, su cintura estaba sujeta por un listón rojos grueso, usaba una camisa blanca japonesa de manga larga con franjas rojas en las muñecas con un escudo en el hombro derecho de color rojo parecido a la armadura de un samurai, sus ojos ganaron un tono rojizo en los párpados y sus labios tenían un poco de tono rojizo mientras en su frente estaba una marca parecida a un ovalado con una línea rojiza- ¡Bankai Amateratsu!

Ha un simple cambio de apariencia y vestimenta, apuesto que la fuerza y el poder no cambiaron -dijo Maou sonriendo- aunque me ataques con toda esa fuerza no harás nada

Lo mismo digo, unas simples garras como esas no funcionarán -dijo Kaou sonriendo, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe vertical liberando energía, el golpe se escuchó con fuerza, Iza sonrió levantado los brazos mostrando que había detenido el ataque con sus espadas, Bianca solo sujetó con fuerza el mazo y le dio un golpe provocando que se desviara a otro extremo, Iza grito y avanzó corriendo, Maou se alejó esquivando un golpe de Iza mientras Iza levantó las espadas casi cruzando los brazos-

¡HAAAAAA! -Iza grito y giró liberando un corte horizontal formando un anillo dedos energías distintas, Maou solo grito y golpeó el ataque pero la energía lo empujó, Iza apareció junto a él y lanzó un corte vertical pero Maou levantó su mazo bloqueando el golpe creando una onda de sonido, Maou fue empujado ligeramente mientras caía en el suelo y se colocaba en guardia, en otro extremo Kaou solo grito y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Bianca levantó los brazos creando una onda de sonido, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y desapareció mientras Kaou lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, Bianca sonrió y esquivó el golpe, Kaou solo giró y recibió un golpe en la cara con fuerza haciendo que se cortara el labio, escuchó como Bianca cayó sobre un árbol de pie y se impulsó de nuevo, Kaou lanzó un golpe girando pero Bianca cayó junto a él y se escucharon cinco impactos algo fuertes en su cuerpo, el solo retrocedió un poco y vio como Bianca estaba frente a él sonriendo-

Vaya mi cuerpo se siente mucho más ligero, me pregunto porque será -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡No te pases de graciosa mortal! -Kaou grito molesto, libero fuego y lanzó varios golpes con sus mazo pero Bianca solo los esquivaba muy rápido, Kaou solo pudo ver como Bianca estaba a su derecha y trató de golpearla con su puño izquierdo pero Bianca levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe sin ningún esfuerzo-

Ya veo me decían que ustedes eran aterradores pero solo es por su aspecto -dijo Bianca sonriendo, solo avanzó rápido y golpeó el mazo de Kaou hasta romperlo, el mazo se partió en dos mientras Kaou estaba sorprendido y Bianca apareció sobre él envuelta en energía eléctrica- pero nosotros aunque cambiamos de apariencia somos más fuertes con cada transformación, ¡Retruena mi poder! -Bianca grito expulsando energía y lanzó un golpe liberando la descarga de una vez, el relámpago sonó con fuerza y cayó sobre Kaou provocando una ligera explosión en el campo mientras Bianca solo cayó sonriendo en el suelo- ademas nunca subestimados al enemigo en combate

Haaaaaa -Iza grito levemente levantando las espadas de forma horizontal bloqueando un golpe de parte de Maou, los dos forcejearon con sus armas pero Maou jaló sus brazos y giró su mazo levantándolo para lanzar un golpe de forma horizontal, grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Iza desapareció y cayó de rodillas-

Vaya parece que tenía razón contigo, no eres más fuerte que antes, apenas un poco más rápida -dijo Maou sonriendo- ríndete y seré bueno contigo, pero más que nada deseo torturarte un poco porque...me gustan como gritan las mujeres cuando desean la muerte

Tan solo estaba procesando el cambio en mi cuerpo -dijo Iza sonriendo, giró la espada de Tomoe y la clavó en el suelo- aún no estoy lista para dos espadas pero creo que ya averigüé como acostumbrarme a esto

¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Maou confundido-

A lo que me refiero es que...no me había acostumbrado todavía -dijo Iza sonriendo, Iza solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Maou levantó su mazo bloqueando el golpe creando una onda de sonido en el campo, Iza río y le dio una patada al mazo empujando más a Maou, Iza corrió y concentró fuego en la hoja de la espada, lanzó un corte horizontal liberando el fuego pero Maou solo le dio un golpe deshaciendo el ataque, Iza apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía dorada y roja mientras Maou solo grito recibiendo el ataque en su hombro izquierdo y cayó al suelo derramando sangre en una herida algo grande-

¿Que? -Maou se sorprendió y más cuando Iza avanzó hacia él gritando, Maou solo saltó esquivando el ataque y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con su mazo, Iza solo levantó su mano izquierda y detuvo el ataque provocando una onda de sonido, Iza sonrió pero Maou podía sentir como su mazo estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza- ¿q _ue es esto? Primero me lastima y ahora detiene mis ataques...parece que se tratara de otra persona_

¿Tienes miedo? -Iza sonrió y Maou solo se enojó para alejarse-

¡Con un carajo no tengo miedo! -Maou grito molesto pero Iza solo levantó sus brazos y cubrió con energía su espada-

Que bueno...porque yo si -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Miedo? ¿A que le tienes miedo? -Maou dijo algo molesto pero en las manos de Iza se formó un arco hecho de metal rojizo con forma de cuadros rojos con bordes dorados-

A que pierda el control alguna vez -dijo Iza calmada- cuando fui un macho sentía que podía mantener en control todo mi poder, pero cuando me convertí en hembra por un momento sentí que perdería el control y que todos a mi alrededor sufrirían de nuevo, cargué con ese miedo y es por eso que había perdido mi fuerza -Iza sonrió y levantó su arco y se preparó para dispara una flecha mientras creaba una flecha de energía roja y dorada- debo darte las gracias Oni, porque sin tu presencia y el miedo que me diste jamás habría recuperado mi fuerza y confianza

¡Grrrrrr! ¡Cállate! -Maou grito molesto y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro-

¡Flecha del Sol! -Iza grito y disparó su flecha, la flecha perforó el ataque de Maou y terminó llegando con el directo al pecho provocando que gritara mientras se cubría en llamas rojas, en un momento los cuerpos de ambos estaban desapareciendo en cenizas, Iza solo se cansó y terminó cayendo en brazos de Tomoe-

Iza bien hecho -dijo Tomoe sonriendo e Iza se sonrojó y se relajó sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe-

Hay que melosos, consíganse un cuarto -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza y Tomoe solo sonrieron apenados- bien el bosque está a salvo y los espíritus también, pero ¿donde está la piedra de los espíritus?

La piedra de los espíritus, no existe realmente en forma física -dijo Nuki calmada-

¿Como que no existe? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Eso era lo que tratábamos de decirle a los Oni, la piedra no existe en el plano que ustedes llaman su realidad, existe en el plano espiritual -dijo Nuki calmada-

¿Entonces porque hay tantos templos? -dijo Iza confundida-

Porque la piedra espiritual es algo que mantiene el equilibrio entre dimensiones, verán es como una piedra angular, si la piedra espiritual es retirada del mundo espátula la entrada al mundo espiritual se cerraría, los espíritus pasifisicos morirían y la entrada al otro mundo se cerraría dejando que las almas de los muertos vaguen por este mundo -dijo uno de los zorros calmado-

Entonces la piedra no es más que una llave a las puertas del reino de Izanami -dijo Tomoe calmado- ¿y entonces que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Los cinco templos existen para resguardar esa piedra, si los hubieran destruido la entrada aparecería y esto se hubiera vuelto un caos -dijo un cuervo levantándose del suelo algo herido- fue necesario que los derrotaran y como son Oni su único lugar de regreso es el inframundo y no regresarán en otros cien años

Que bueno -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero por culpa de esos sujetos su hogar fue algo destruido, pero no se preocupen traeremos a nuestra amiga Jane para que reconstruya el bosque después

Mejor nos vamos, ya hicimos mucho aquí y estarán a salvo por un rato -dijo Iza sonriendo, los tres fueron caminando saliendo del bosque mientras pedían sus transformaciones, Iza estaba ayudando a Tomoe a caminar por un momento- ¿como te sientes?

Mucho mejor -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- Gracias por ayudarme

No hay problema -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Saben la aldea esta cerca pero apenas está por amanecer mejor vamos a un hotel para descansar en lo qué pasa el día -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ademas los cuervos que ayudamos me dieron algo especia, miren esto -levantó una an botella blanca con un papel pegado con algo escrito, lo que decía era Sake- dicen que es un licor muy fuerte, el licor de la montaña

¿Les cobraste llevándose algo de licor? -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

Hay no, ellos me dieron amablemente -dijo Bianca sonriendo- vamos a abrir este chico malo -Bianca estaba sonriendo mientras soltaba algo de saliva- ya quiero beberlo -Iza y Tomoe no dijeron nada solo se tomaron de sus manos y siguieron caminando-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Un regreso importante**_

En medio del bosque Iza, Bianca y Tomoe estaban caminando hasta que salieron del bosque quitando hojas de sus colas y parte de sus melenas.

Bien bueno parece que tenemos un licor, y hemos terminado con una importante misión para nada -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No fue tan malo -dijo Iza calmada limpiando su pelo y cola- al menos tenemos el Nivel maestro de regreso

Si eso es lo bueno -dijo Bianca calmada- ¿y que quieren hacer?

Hmmm...¿qué tal si damos un...? -Iza habló pero Bianca le dio un golpe en su hombro izquierdo-

¡Mejor vamos a tomarnos esto hasta que quede vacío! -Bianca grito sonriendo mientras Iza la vio confundida-

Ya le traías ganas para bebértelo, ¿verdad? -dijo Tomoe confundido-

Así es, es malo desperdiciar un buen licor -dijo Bianca sonriendo mostrando la lengua-

Pero...es que...es muy temprano -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

Apenas son las siete de la tarde, ¡yey! ¡Ya pasaron de las cinco a beber! -Bianca grito sonriendo mientras a Iza y a Tomoe solo se les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después de un rato los tres estaban en un área común dentro de un cuarto, el cuarto tenía una mesa y unos cuantos vasos con almohadas para que se pudieran sentar, Bianca abrió la botella y comenzó a repartirlo en unos vasos- esto es por una misión muy bien cumplida

Pero aun sigo pensando que es muy temprano -dijo Tomoe un poco nervioso-

Hay no seas amargado -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada levemente sosteniendo una copa en su mano izquierda y una botella en su mano derecha- vamos a celebrar

Iza, ¿estas bien? ¿Segura que podrás con eso?, no eres muy resistente al alcohol que digamos -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Ha descuida puedo con esto -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡Hay qué ponernos hasta el huevo -dijo Bianca sonriendo y le sirvió medio vaso a Iza, Iza dejó la copa a un lado y tomó el vaso que le dio Bianca- con fuerza,eso -Iza terminó el vaso y solo soltó un ligero hipo algo rápido-

¿Iza estas bien? Será mejor que lo dejes un momento -dijo Tomoe un poco nervioso-

Estoy bien...estoy bien...hip -Iza solo se reía un poco, ella tomó la copa y le sirvió un poco más hasta el tope- _**Huuuu huuu burrito, burrito,**_ _ **I never let you go my little**_ _ **burrito, burrito, burrito, burriiiito**_

Hay no, la canción del burrito -dijo Tomoe nervioso-

¿Que tiene? Suena linda -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Solo la canta cuando llega al tope de su resistencia en alcohol -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- Iza creo que ya tuviste suficiente

Nooo... yo puedo hip -Iza solo levantó la copa sonriendo pero su cara se volvió un poco más roja y comenzó a tambalearse- No puedo... -Iza solo cayó de lado en el suelo y se acosto riendo un poco- jajajaja me caí

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

Vaya soporto más de lo pensado -dijo Bianca sonriendo tomando un poco más-

¿Cuanto le diste? -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

Hay relájate, solo le di medio vaso -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza grito riendo y le saltó encima a Tomoe abrazándolo del cuello-

¡kyyaaa jajajaja Tomoe! ¡Tomoe! ¡Tomoe! -Iza grito riendo un poco mientras Tomoe estaba nervioso-

¿Medio vaso? Parece que tomó medio barril -dijo Tomoe nervioso-

Jajaja Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hey tranquila, tranquila ya -dijo Tomoe sonriendo nervioso, la cargo sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar- mejor ya la llevó a su habitación para que descanse

Vamos Tomoe no seas tan aburrido, mejor vamos a upendi -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hay ya estas bien borrachota -dijo Tomoe nervioso- ya ni sabes qué estás diciendo locuras

Noooo...upendi si existe -dijo Iza sonriendo- y hace bailar a los hipopótamos y hace cantar a los changuitos hip

Ja ja ya estás borracha -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, los dos salieron del lugar mientras Iza movía su cuerpo pegándolo más al de Tomoe y lo apretó un poco del cuello- hey

Sabes Tomoe, quiero ser pequeñita, tan pequeñita para que pueda entrar en tu bolsillo y así puedo ir de aventura contigo -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe sintió como Iza lo sujeto levemente con su cola mientras se relajaba y lo abrazaba con calma en su espalda- porque yo te amo, Tomoe

Lo sé...porque yo también te amo Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Iza solo le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se relajó- sabes creo que ya recuerdo que es Upendi

¿A si? ¿Donde está? -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe sonrió y llegó a Iza a un pequeño río donde había un bote, los dos subieron y Tomoe comenzó a remar- ¿donde esta Upendi?

En un lugar dentro de nuestro corazón -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- _**La luna es loca y puede hacer cantar a los simios que habitan el lugar**_ -Tomoe tomó el remo y señaló a la luna mientras Iza aulló ligeramente y ambos rieron un poco _ **\- flores tú verás de color sin par**_ -Tomoe se inclinó y tomó unas flores de color rosada en forma de capullo mientras se la dio a Iza, Iza la tomó en sus manos y la olfateó pero soltó un ligero estornudo- _**su aroma es un placer**_ -Tomoe siguió remando y pasó por debajo de un árbol- _**En upendi toda fruta dulce es**_ -Tomoe golpeó el tronco y cayó un durazno, Iza lo atrapó y lo probó viendo que estaba jugoso- _**No hay mejor lugar, te cautivará.**_ -Iza cortó el durazno y le dio un pedazo a Tomoe directamente en la boca- _**y podrás enloquecer**_

 _ **En upendi, no te debes preocupar**_ -Tomoe se agacho y se acercó a Iza colocando la mano cerca de su pecho y corazon- _**tendrás amor en tu corazón y al fin feliz serás**_ -ambos estaban pasando por debajo de un puente y vieron como había una ligera bajada, el bote cayó de fuerza levantando el agua- _**Si no te fijas bien puedes tropezar y sin respirar bajo el agua estar**_ -Iza levantó los brazos mientras ambos se acostaban en el bote, los dos vieron como el agua se levantó formando un túnel donde los peces pasaron nadando, Iza y Tomoe estaban sorprendidos viendo el tunel de agua y los peces pasando- _ **al caer te puedes enamorar, es la parte de la diversión**_ -el bote siguió hasta que llegó a la orilla y los dos salieron del bote corriendo a cuatro patas por el campo-

 _ **En Upendi, toda fruta dulce es, no hay mejor lugar, te cautivará y podrás enloquecer**_ -Tomoe canto mientras Iza lo seguía con un ligero codo, los dos corrieron y se escondieron entre la hierba y algunas flores, Tomoe saltó tratando de atrapar a Iza pero ella no estaba; la busco pero Iza saltó a su derecha y lo atrapó, ambos cayeron al suelo e Iza quedó acostada sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe- _**En upendi tú no te debes preocupar, tendrás amor en tu corazón y al fin feliz serás**_ -Iza le dio un ligero beso a Tomoe en los labios, los dos se levantaron y siguieron corriendo a sus cuatros patas, Iza vio una piedra y se quedó acostada sobre ella mientras Tomoe la veía-

Espera Upendi...significa amor -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Eso es Upendi -dijo Tomoe riendo un poco, Iza le dio un ligero cabezazo, los dos se empujaron juntando sus cabezas mientras reían- _**En upendi, toda fruta es, no hay mejor lugar te cautivará y podrás enloquecer**_ -Iza y Tomoe solo se alejaron y se acercaron al río para ver a los peces- _**En upendi**_ -Iza y Tomoe cantaron viendo el agua brillar por la luz de la luna y se sentaron juntos- _**Tu no te debes preocupar, tendrás amor en tu corazón**_ -Iza bajo su cabeza pasándola por debajo del mentón de Tomoe mientras Tomoe solo movió su cabeza acariciando la cabeza de Iza- _ **y al fiiiin feliz serás**_ -Iza y Tomoe estaban abrazados mientras enrollaban sus colas, así la noche pasó y todas estaban reunidas en el templo de nuevo, pero en la mañana Iza y Tomoe estaban acostados en el suelo pero desnudos, Iza se sentó sobre Tomoe y se penetro la vagina con el pene de Tomoe-

Aaaahn...aaahn -Iza estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras Tomoe la sujetaba de su cintura, Tomoe subió sus manos hasta sus senos, los masajeo un poco y jaló los pezones ligeramente- Aaaahnn aaahn -Iza gimió más fuerte mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Tomoe y el la abrazaba mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, Iza solo gimió más fuerte mientras solo se recostaba sobre Tomoe soltando un suspiro-

¿Como que no la encuentran? -Cologne grito molesta viendo a Bianca, Pan y Jane paradas frente a ellas-

Perdónenos por favor señora Cologne, es que Iza no regresó anoche y en el hotel no la han visto -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Espero que la encuentren porque tenemos mucho que entrenar -dijo Cologne molesta- ¡Búsquenla ya!

¡Si señora! -gritaron Jane, Pan y Bianca nerviosa y solo estaban corriendo por el templo repitiendo el nombre de Iza, por otro lado Iza y Tomoe estaban caminando mientras Iza estaba abrazada de su brazo izquierdo y parecía mover la cola una y otra vez de forma rápida-

Vaya parece que eres más femenina de lo que recordaba -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Hmm ahora que lo pienso pasar el tiempo en esta forma femenina me hizo cambiar mi mentalidad y afectos, también mi conducta, creo que me convertir en una mujer completa -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ya veo, ademas debo admitir que si sabes lo que a un hombre le gusta jajaja -Tomoe estaba sonrojado e Iza solo lo vio entrecerrando los ojos- ¿qué pasa?

Nada es solo que...te recuerdo menos masculina Anya -dijo Iza calmada-

Ah eso creo que estar en este cuerpo también me afecto -dijo Tomoe nervioso y se rascó la cabeza- sabes ayer me dijiste un par de cosas graciosas

¿Qué tan borracha estaba cómo ponerme a cantar Upendi? -dijo Iza confundida-

Mucho, estabas muy perdida -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Bueno espero que me digas algo de lo que dije, porque espero que no haya sido nada extraño o raro -dijo Iza calmada-

Descuida no fue algo malo...fue más como...bello -Tomoe se rascó la cabeza nervioso viendo al cielo con un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas-

Ah mira el alcohol me saca de mis casillas, aveces hasta terminó diciendo leperada y media, una vez llame al sumo sacerdote como porky el traga monedas y le escupí al Shogun una vez-dijo Iza nerviosa- y si te dije algo malo yo...

Iza -Tomoe le puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió- dijiste que me amas -Iza se quedó sorprendida y su cola se paró dejando el pelo alterado-

Ok...aaah jaja ok...ok -Iza estaba nerviosa y se sonrojó mientras sudaba y veía al suelo- bueno espero que no te haya incomodado, espero que no sea raro yo...

Tranquila Iza no fue extraño me pareció gracioso como lo estabas diciendo y también estabas ebria de seguro no sabías mucho de lo que decías -dijo Tomoe calmado pero Iza le sujeto la boca con sus dedos haciendo que se callara-

Eso no...eso no fue un disparate de borrachos...yo...creo que si estaba diciendo la verdad -dijo Iza calmada- cuando nos vimos por primera vez tu...y yo...yo sentí una conexión y ahora entiendo porque, porque siento que tu alma y la mía están conectadas de alguna forma, sin importar el cuerpo y ese sentimiento...eso que sentí

Se volvió más fuerte -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, tomó la mano de Iza y le dio un beso para después hacer que Iza levantara la mirada y lo viera de frente- nada de lo que sientes es malo yo también lo sentí pero no pude estar cerca de ti por mi apariencia pero al menos pude estar cerca por ser un guerrero y ahora podemos estar juntos sin ningún problema

¡Iza! ¡Iza! ¡Iza! -Hank estaba caminando buscando a Iza mientras y Tomoe estaban un poco más lejos- ¿Donde rayos se metió esa niña? ¡Iza! ¡Ya regre...! -Hank se ocultó detrás de un árbol y vio como Iza y Tomoe estaban hablando- _¿De que hablaran esos dos? -_ las hembras por otro lado estaban escondidas entre arbustos viendo la escena-

Hay que romántico -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Shhh no me dejas oír -dijo Jane sonriendo moviendo sus orejas entre las hojas-

¿Y ustedes desde cuando se volvieron metiches? -Bianca pregunto abrazado un árbol y estirando la cabeza para ver-

Desde que nos convertimos en mujeres ahora cállate que no me dejas oír -dijo Pan molesta viendo al frente- hay ojalá Tigre estuviera aquí mi bolita de pelo naranja

¿Bolita de pelo? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Sssssshh pongan atención -dijo Jane sorprendida viendo al frente-

Desde lejos te observe y vi como te convertiste en lo que siempre supe que serías, estoy impactado y orgulloso, me alegra que hayas hecho algo importante de tu vida -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Si pero tu me hacías falta...mucha falta -dijo Iza deprimida pegando su cabeza al pecho de Tomoe y suspiró-

Bueno viéndolo por otra parte eso...creo que fue...-Tomoe estaba nervioso pero Iza levantó la mirada sonriendo y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa-

Muy bien, ¿podemos besarnos ahora? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Aaaah...si por favor -dijo Tomoe nervioso, Iza lo atrajo solo para robarle un beso en los labios, Tomoe rodeó a Iza de su cintura en un abrazo mientras Iza le acarició la mejilla, las hembras se sonrojaron mientras soltaban un leve grito, mientras Hank estaba molesto apretando sus palmas, estaba más que molesto y sus flamas aparecieron rodeando su cuerpo, el beso entre Iza y Tomoe terminó y se vieron sonrojados con un leve brillo en los ojos-

Tomoe quiero que tú me ames...porque yo te amo -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Yo también te amo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, Pan estaba sonriendo pro noto como Hank estaba corriendo hacia ellos-

¿Hank? -Pan solo se preguntó pero Hank se acercó y golpeó a Tomoe en el rostro tirándolo al suelo-

¡Tomoe! ¡¿Hank con un carajo que hiciste?! -Iza grito molesta viendo a Hank frente a ella-

¡No lo se maldita sea! ¡Mi cuerpo se movió solo! -Hank grito molesto-

¡Oh carajos ya apareció el tercer punto en este triángulo amoroso! Desearía tener un artefacto que funcionará para guardar este momento o para mostrarlo a todos mis conocidos en vivo como ahora, y cómo sería un objeto adictivo creo que estarían pegados día y noche a esa cosa -dijo Jane sonriendo- hasta incluso inventarías cosas para evitar que los tipos que se las pasan pegados a estos artefactos se lastimaran

Ya concéntrate en la realidad no en la fantasía -dijo Bianca nerviosa- parece que Hank está a punto de matar a Tomoe -Iza ayudó a Tomoe a ponerse de pie mientras Hank se veía molesto viendo a Tomoe-

¿No te lastimo? -Iza pregunto preocupada pero Tomoe solo escupió algo de sangre-

Me rompió el labio un poco pero no fue nada -dijo Tomoe calmado- oye Hank, ¡dime cual es tu maldito problema!

¡Tu no hables si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear! ¡Iza, ¿que significa todo esto?! -Hank grito molesto viendo a Iza mientras ella solo se quedó frente a él- ¡¿Por que tú y él se estaban besando así?!

En primera tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir a reclamarme nada, si yo deseo besar a Tomoe pues que así sea -dijo Iza molesta-

Muy bien ya pasamos la diplomacia -dijo Tomoe molesto y se levantó- si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces ven, ven y pelea conmigo

¡Esperen! -Iza se trató de meter en medio pero Hank y Tomoe expulsaron energía empujándola un poco-

¡Tu no te metas, esto es entre este sujeto y yo! -Hank grito molesto viendo a Tomoe- maldito haré que te arrepientas de meter tu sucia nariz en mis asuntos y mi casa

No se de que hablas pero ya no puedo soportar que te metas en mi relación con Iza -dijo Tomoe molesto-

¡No lo hagan! -Iza grito de nuevo pero Hank y Tomoe solo chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe causando una onda de sonido y fuego, Iza solo grito recibiendo un empujón por parte del golpe, Iza cayó al suelo mientras el fuego se extendió, Hank y Tomoe estaban forcejeando pero Hank grito lanzando un golpe, Tome se agacho y le dio un golpe al mentón, se acercó y lanzó una patada pero Hank le sujeto la pierna y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Tomoe giró y cayó sobre sus patas, expulsó fuego y movió la cola creando cuatro flamas-

¡Kitsune no Honō! -Tomoe extendió los brazos y las flamas avanzaron hacia Hank-

¡Que ingenuo! -Hank grito y lanzó un golpe liberando un muro de fuego bloqueando el ataque, el choque entre sus ataques causó una ligera explosión pero Hank avanzo corriendo y trató de sujetar a Tomoe del cara, Tomoe se agacho esquivando el ataque, corrió a cuatro patas y sujeto a Hank de sus pies con la cola, lo jaló un poco haciendo que cayera al suelo pero Hank usó sus manos para impulsarse y le dio una patada a Tomoe en el pecho alejándolo de nuevo-

¡Ya basta! ¡Esta es una pelea sin sentido! -Iza grito molesta y se levantó mientras Tomoe tomó su espada de su espalda y la sujeto con ambas manos, Hank por su parte sujeto sus flamas y las moldeó como si fueran una espada hecha de fuego- ¡Basta! -Tomoe y Hank gritaron mientras chocaban sus espadas en un fuerte impacto-

Maldito me la estás quitando -Hank estaba molesto mientras Tomoe le gruñía-

¿Quitártela? Ella nunca fue tuya como un objeto -dijo Tomoe molesto mientras forcejeaba un poco-

¿Deberíamos ayudar? -dijo Pan confundida-

No, está no es nuestra pelea -dijo Bianca preocupada- pero si no hacemos algo es posible que Hank...termine matando a Tomoe

¿Cómo estás tan segura? -dijo Jane preocupada-

Los tigres somos territoriales y si Hank veía a Iza como una posible pareja es posible que trate de eliminar lo que amenaza su dominio y territorio -dijo Bianca preocupada, Hank grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Tomoe solo saltó esquivando el golpe, el solo giró estando suspendido un momento y le dio un codazo a Hank en la cara, Hank se quejó pero lanzó una patada y Tomoe solo se quejó recibiendo la patada en la espalda, Tomoe solo derrapó en el suelo con sus manos y pies, mientras Hank corrió y trató de cortarlo con su espada de fuego, Tomoe levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque liberando energía, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus armas, forcejearon y volvieron a golpear causando que sus energías aumentaran de tamaño, Hank solo le dio una patada a Tomoe en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, él deshizo su arma y la convirtió en una bola de fuego, extendió los brazos mientras Tomoe solo se levantó tomando su espada-

¡Vamos! -Tomoe solo grito mientras Hank comenzó a expulsar más energía-

¡Esto por robarte a mi novia! -Hank grito molesto y disparó la esfera de fuego-

¡Se acabó! -Iza solo gruñó un poco y tomó su espada- ¡Bankai! -Tomoe grito tratando de atacar la esfera pero vio como la esfera se deshizo y algo había bloqueado su golpe, cuando se dio cuenta era Iza sujetando la funda con la mano izquierda y su espada con la derecha bloqueando ambos ataques con su arma y funda-

Iza...¿que rayos..? -Tomoe y Hank solo la vieron confundidos pero Iza golpeó a Tomoe en la cabeza con la funda de la espada, Tomoe se quejo y se sujeto la cabeza mientras Hank se quedo viendo confundido a Iza-

¿Iza? Jeje lograste usar tu Bankai de regreso..je je ya tienes nivel maestro -dijo Hank nervioso notando como Iza no decía nada y mantenía la cabeza y mirada bajas, Iza espero un momento y golpeó a Hank en su estómago con el mango de la espada- ¡uuuuugh! -Hank se quejó e Iza lo volvió a golpear en la cara con puño, dejó su espada y funda de lado mientras tiraba a Hank al suelo, ya en el suelo Iza se sentó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez, cada golpe solo era fuerte pero no rápido, precisó pero lento, Hank solo se podía quejar por los golpes hasta que Iza lo dejó un momento-

Haaaargh...¿que carajos haces? -dijo Hank molesto-

Enseñarte una lección -dijo Iza molesta- escucha no se que pulga te pico pero tus fuerzas deberías guaradarlas para los enemigos y no deberías usarlas para atacar a mi novio

Si bien dicho, regáñalo -dijo Tomoe sonriendo pero Iza se giró y lo vio algo molesta- ¿ahora que hice?

Tu también tienes parte de la culpa, escuchen después de resolver estos asuntos -dijo Iza molesta- ahora a los dos los voy a castigar duro a ambos -Tomoe y Hank solo quedaron de rodillas mientras sudaban por el miedo-

Por cierto Hank, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Pan confundida- ¿no deberías estar en la ciudad?

Por eso vine a buscarlas chicas, díganme que aprendieron a dominar sus poderes con cuerpos femeninos -dijo Hank preocupado-

Me temo que...apenas nos estamos acostumbrando -dijo Pan preocupada-

Eso era lo último que quería escuchar -dijo Hank molesto y se levantó- no hay tiempo tienen que volver conmigo a la ciudad

¿Acaso esos sujetos volvieron a hacer de las suyas? -dijo Bianca molesta-

Si en estos momento Tigre está dirigiendo la evacuación y fue cuando Tomoe se fue y no supe de ustedes por un tiempo, escuchen esos cuatro guerreros infernales comenzaron a atacar de nuevo pero más importante, Jane necesitamos de tu ayuda parece que uno de ellos está desplegando una ecensia que hace que todo se pudra y muera, necesitamos tus poderes curativos, Bo trato de hacerlo pero su poder no es suficiente sin ti -dijo Hank preocupado- Pan, Bianca los más fuertes están dando caza a todo lo que se mueva, están matando a todos y son muy veloces, Iza el hielo del infierno se extiende, necesitamos el fuego de la princesa del sol, ya

Entonces no hay que perder más el tiempo -dijo Pan seria- debemos regresar ala ciudad central

¡No! -Cologne se acercó saltando en su bastón- ustedes no están listas, puede que hayan despertado sus poderes como maestras pero este nivel de poder está muy lejos de su lado actual estarán en problemas sin el Modo explosivo

Entonces tendremos que descubrir la manera de mantener el Modo explosivo cerca de la muerte -dijo Jane sería, las otras tres se asustaron un poco-

Pues tendremos que pelear con lo poco que tengamos -dijo Iza preocupada-

Pelearemos todos juntos -dijo Hank serio, todos asintieron y empezaron a correr pero Cologne colocó su bastón frente a ellos deteniendo su paso- maestra Cologne

Ustedes no irán, no están listos -dijo Cologne seria- ya se los dije, si van, morirán

Pues son gajes del oficio, no podemos darnos el lujo de saber que las personas mueren, si no vamos es como matarlas nosotras mismas -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

¿Están seguros de que quieren ir? ¿Todos ustedes? -dijo Cologne molesta-

Si estamos listas -dijo Pan seria-

Esta bien pero iré para ayudar un poco, recuerden sus gemas están conectadas a sus corazones y valores, mientras mayor sea su perseverancia mayor será el poder que liberen -dijo Cologne calmada, las cuatro asintieron, todos solo se fueron corriendo-

En la ciudad, parecía que había cuatro direcciones diferentes con cuatro desastres diferentes, el primer lado el oeste estaba cubierto por una neblina oscura y morada, en el suelo había algunos cuerpos de animales muertos mientras las plantas se marchitaban y pudrían con la niebla, en el sur había algo de rocas en forma puntiagudas, las rocas comenzaron a agrietarse y cayeron formando montañas y montículos de rocas entre algunos de esos montículos había algunos cuerpos aplastados por las rocas, en el este había hielo atrapando cuerpos dejándolos congelados dentro del hielo mismo, por último el norte estaba cubriendo todo con fuego oscuro y negro, las llamas consumían los edificios y los animales que trataban de escapar, por su parte Tigre y Bo estaban viendo los desastres en la ciudad mientras todo se cubría con los desastres-

¿Cuantos logramos salvar? -dijo Tigre preocupado-

Apenas dos mil -dijo Bo preocupado y un poco asustado-

¡¿Dos mil?! ¡Había más de veinte mil personas en la ciudad! -Tigre grito sorprendido-

No se puede salvar a todos solo nosotros dos -Bo grito molesto-

Entonces...¿que podemos hacer? -dijo Tigre molesto-

Levantarse y volver a intentarlo -Tigre levantó las orejas y giró para ver a Pan con las demás acercándose- bien hecho Tigre, pudiste sacar a muchos

Si pero no los suficientes, perdóname Pan -dijo Tigre deprimido-

Vamos anímate, no muchos pueden sobrevivir a ataques como esos -dijo Pan sonriendo y le acarició la mejilla a Tigre- vamos aun tenemos algo de gente viva podemos salir sin problemas de aquí

Dentro de poco la ciudad imperial se convertirá n zona de guerra -dijo Iza calmada-

Puedo sentir como están dispersados en la ciudad, aun hay gente tratando de escapar -dijo Bianca calmada- debemos ir a pelear

Bo y yo iremos, de todas maneras somos uno juntos -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Espero que te sientas bien hermana -dijo Bo sonriendo-

Estaré bien con el poder que tengo, vamos Bo debemos defender este lugar -dijo Jane sonriendo, Bo solo asintió y se subió al cuerpo de Jane enrollando su cuerpo sobre él de ella-

Tengan mucho cuidado si tiene problemas los demás trataremos de llegar para apoyarlos -dijo Pan calmada-

Tu tranquila, esto será resuelto enseguida -dijo Jane sonriendo, ella solo expulsó energía y se alejó corriendo muy rápido dejando una estela de energía- ¡Vamos por Shang de Shang Yang!

¡Déjenos esto a nosotros! -Bo grito mientras Jane se alejaba más-

Bien en ese caso, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese tal Ice -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Espera Bianca, Ice y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, ademas mis poderes de fuego me darán a ventaja sobre los suyos -dijo Iza sonriendo- Tomoe Hank tendrán que venir conmigo

¿Estas segura? Recuerda que no soy un guardián -dijo Tomoe poco sorprendido-

No importa, confío en ti, ademas necesitamos todo el poder de fuego que tengamos -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bien, estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero en esta ocasión Iza, cuando terminemos esta pelea espero que podamos hablar sobre un par de cosas -dijo Hank calmado-

Esta bien de todas maneras tengo algo que discutir contigo -dijo Iza calmada, Iza, Hank y Tomoe solo se alejaron corriendo mientras Bianca suspiró-

Entonces, ¿contra quien voy a pelear? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Contra Norak, resulta qué hay un guerrero importante entre ellos y es quien le dio sus poderes -dijo Pan calmada- Kenshi de Wivern, según Hank el es que origino esto, si lo derrotó todo se acaba

Me parece bien, ademas los wivern son los dragones del inframundo, ve a hacer lo que debas Pan, te veré del otro lado -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella solo desapareció dejando una descarga mientras camino hacia la ciudad-

Aguarda Pan -Pan solo sonrió y vio a Tigre- ¿realmente planeas irte?

Tengo que Tigre, siendo hombre o mujer no hace la diferencia, somos guardianes, tengo que ir -dijo Pan calmada-

Entonces voy contigo -dijo Tigre serio-

No, ellos necesitan que estés aquí para dirigirlos, llévalos a un lugar seguro, a partir de ahora tú eres su guardián -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios te amo

Y yo te amo -Tigre abrazo a Pan con fuerza y no la soltó- prométeme que regresas -Pan sonrió y le regresó el abrazo-

Lo prometo -Pan lo soltó y sonrió- te prometo que regresaré con bien -Tigre asintió u Pan se fue mientras Tigre ayudaba a los ciudadanos a irse, mientras tanto en la ciudad Shang estaba caminando viendo como el aire se volvía espeso y morado, las plantas se marchitaban y después de eso comenzaron a disolverse como polvo en el aire dejando nada a la vista-

Bien esto avanza como debe ser -dijo Shang calmado y siguió caminando pero en un momento el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, el solo vio al suelo y vio como comenzó a agitarse hasta que del suelo aparecieron tallos grandes y verdes, de los tallos aparecieron algunas flores y comenzaron a brotar, el viento azoto un poco fuerte haciendo que las flores soltaran un poco de polen y eso comenzó eliminar el vapor morado del aire- ¿quien es?

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el olor de las flores? -dijo Jane sonriendo mientras caminaba cargando a Bo en su cuerpo-

¿Tu otra vez? Ya deberías saber que esto apenas hace daño -dijo Shang calmado-

No te lastimara pero si quitara ese terrible aroma del lugar -dijo Jane sonriendo- mi polen hará que mi Chi se esparza curando todo lo que tenga vida

Eres una...-dijo Shang molesto-

Otou mejor que digas cuidado con tus palabra niño, ¿que tu madre nunca te dijo cómo dirigirte a una señorita? -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Será mejor que te largues o mejor aun te mato -Shang grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada, Jane y Bo se alejaron saltando pero Bo y Jane expulsaron energía-

¡Nivel Maestro! -Jane grito obteniendo su traje de pelea mientras Bo cambió su apariencia, Jane cayó al suelo golpeando con fuerza causando un fuerte temblor, algunas rocas fueron levantadas pero Bo avanzo rápido entre ellas y grito liberando una onda de sonido, las rocas fueron lanzadas con fuerzas mientras Shang levantó sus manos y liberó energía morada destruyendo las rocas-

¿Qué pasa eso es todo lo que tienes piedras? -Shang grito preguntando pero Bo avanzo y le sujeto el cuerpo con el suyo mientras Jane avanzo y grito lanzando varios golpes, los golpes le dieron a Shang y Bo por todo el cuerpo-

¡HAAAAAA! ¡¿Que te parece?! -Jane grito sonriendo golpeando a Shang con fuerza sobretodo en el rostro- ¡La falta de fuerza de mi parte se compensa con ayuda de mi hermano!

¡Hay fíjate donde golpeas parte de mi cuerpo es golpeado también! -Bo se quejó pero Jane siguió golpeando-

¡El golpe final! -Jane grito sonriendo-

¡No me hagas reír! -Shang grito liberando energía empujando a Jane un poco, Bo no pudo mantener el agarre y se soltó, Shang solo grito y extendió los brazos creando alas negras hechas de energía- ¡Elévate Shang Yang! -las alas dieron un aletazo y liberaron un viento fuerte empujando a Jane y Bo contra un muro causando una onda de sonido-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Bo sorprendido-

¿Les sorprende? Este es mi poder, Shang Yang, la bestia de las tormentas, un cuervo de gran tamaño que puede crear grandes tormentas y lluvias que matarían a cualquiera -dijo Shang sonriendo- eso solo fue un aletazo, ahora provocan mi poder -Shang levantó los brazos mientras el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, la lluvia comenzó a caer y Jane solo saltó a un lado esquivando un torrente de agua cargada eléctricamente-

¿Que? ¿Eso tenía una descarga? -Jane grito sorprendida mientras saltó esquivando otro golpe del cielo-

¿Te gusta? Es mi habilidad especial, Clima tempestuoso, puedo usar el clima a mi favor, concentro el agua de la atmósfera igual que los relámpagos para atacar de una sola vez -dijo Shang riendo un poco-

Eso es imposible, solo los dimos pueden usar el clima a voluntad -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Ya se los dije nuestros poderes fueron dados gracias a la diosa Izanami, ella nos bendijo con poderes todo porque ustedes mataron a sus hijos en un pasado -dijo Shang sonriendo, Jane solo se sorprendió y recordó algo de hace tiempo, un ser grande y con cabeza de lobo pero con cuerpo y extremidades de otros animales-

¿Sus hijos? ¿Te refieres a...? -Jane solo se sorprendió pero Shang avanzo corriendo-

¡No hay tiempo para juegos vamos! ¡Vamos! -Shang grito sonriendo y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su ala derecha pero Jane saltó por encima de él esquivando el ataque- ¡Vamos! -Jane se giró y cayó sobre el suelo y Shang avanzo hacia ella-

¡Escudo! -Jane levantó ambos brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Shang grito sonriendo y lanzó varios golpes pero Jane levantaba los brazos bloqueando los ataque, Jane movió el cuerpo esquivando un golpe y le dio un golpe en la mejilla causando una ligera corriente de energía verde jade- _¡Lo golpe...puedo hacerlo!_ -Jane solo grito mientras siguió lanzando varios golpes, Shang levantó las alas y las agitó tratando de golpear a Jane, pero Jane solo saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y Shang avanzo corriendo, lanzó una patada pero Jane levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe con su escudo, Shang solo grito y comenzó a golpear el escudo de Jane y giró dándole una patada en las costillas, pero Jane giró y terminó cayendo de lado sosteniéndose sobre su mano derecha-

¡Ahora! -Jane grito y Bo avanzo por detrás de ella para tratar de morder a Shang, Shang solo retrocedió y Bo le dio un golpe con la cola en su pecho, Shang se quejó siendo empujado ligeramente, Bo volvió a avanzar y trató de morderlo, Shang saltó a l izquierda esquivando el golpe pero fue golpeado por una roca de gran tamaño en su cuerpo, por el impacto se deshizo y Bo se enrolló en su cuerpo, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido y las rocas se destruyen por el impacto, Jane grito y saltó por encima de Shang, comenzó a caer y lanzó un golpe pero Shang levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe provocando que el suelo temblara y ellos se hundieran, Shang solo sonrió y lanzó un golpe pero Jane movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe pero noto como Shang abrió los dedos y luego los giró provocando otro ataque de agua electrificada, el agua cayó hacia ellos provocando un fuerte sonido de descarga y relámpago, el campo se llenó de agua y piedras mientras Jane y Bo salieron de entre las rocas liberando descargas del cuerpo, los dos cayeron en una roca evitando el contacto con el agua, por su parte Shang salió ileso y aún con sus alas de energía-

Vaya nada mal pero a ver cómo evitan la lluvia -dijo Shang sonriendo, levantó ambos brazos y luego giró las muñecas para hacer que el agua bajara en forma de lluvia gruesa y algo rápido, Jane y Bo giraron creando un domo de piedra gruesa evitando los golpes, dentro Jane estaba sudando un poco extendiendo los brazos para evitar que el domo de piedra cayera-

Es inútil...aunque hayas obtenido el Nivel Maestro es imposible detenerlo...él se encuentra a otro nivel -dijo Bo sorprendido y un poco cansado-

Esto aun no termina Bo, debemos hayas su punto débil -dijo Jane cansada-

Controla el agua, el viento y el relámpago, pero no la piedra podemos usar eso a nuestro favor -dijo Bo calmado-

Creo tener una idea pero necesito que lo sujetes un poco más de tiempo -dijo Jane calmada- haré algo esfuerzo y recopilaré energía

Entiendo, te lo encargo -dijo Bo calmado, expulsó energía y golpeó el suelo creando un agujero por el cual entró, por fuera Shang estaba sonriendo viendo el domo ganando algunos agujeros por los impactos de la lluvia y gotas gruesas-

Vamos, vamos, vamos, salgan ya, esto comienza aburrirme -dijo Shang sonriendo, el suelo donde estaba comenzó a temblar y solo se giró para ver a Bo detrás de él- ¡¿Que?!

¡Colmillo de piedra! -Bo abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos de piedra, Shang levantó el brazo pero Bo lo mordió provocando que su brazo recibiera algunas cortadas en el-

¡AAAAAAAAARRGH! ¡Desgraciado! -Shang grito molesto y golpeó a Bo en su cabeza pero a Bo levantó su cola y lo sujeto de su brazo izquierdo, lo jaló con fuerza a un lado y los dos cayeron al suelo, Bo avanzo rápido pero Shang trató de golpearlo en el suelo, Bo arqueó su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y Bo giró sobre su brazos sujetándolo con fuerza, Shang trató de golpearlo pero Bo le dio un golpe en el mentón con su cola, Bo solo se desenrrollo y lo hizo girar en el aire para hacer que cayera al suelo, levantó la cola para tratar de golpearlo de nuevo pero Shang le sujetó la cola y comenzó a girar para lanzarlo y golpearlo contra una pared, el impacto creó un ligero agujero, Shang levantó los brazos nuevamente y golpeó a Bo contra el suelo, Bo solo escupió sangre pero giró su cuerpo liberando su cola y avanzó rodeando a Shang, detrás de él solo golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas empujando a Shang-

¡¿De nuevo eso?! ¡¿Que no te sabes más trucos?! -Shang grito molesto pero sintió como el aire era atraído un poco y se giró para ver a Jane gritando cubriendo su cuerpo con una aura verde jade, ella gritó y avanzó hacia el- ¡¿Que es eso?!

¡Furia de la madre tierra! -Jane grito molesta y golpeó a Shang en el pecho liberando la energía, Shang grito aguantando el dolor pero Jane lo levantó y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo, Jane siguió gritando liberando energía provocando que la tierra temblara, el viento giró y su energía explotó creando un pilar de energía que cubrió el campo, después de unos momentos Jane salió sin la manga del brazo derecho de su traje-

Lo logre -dijo Jane sonriendo, estaba herida y cansada mientras caminaba sujetando su brazo derecho- se acabó -en otro extremo Bianca solo sintió una vibración y sonrió-

Hmmm parece que lo logró -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno será mejor que me de prisa y acabe con esto también, ¡Norak de Nian! ¡Ven te reto! -Bianca grito molesta pero se escuchó un rugido y solo saltó a un lado esquivando una bola de fuego de color carmesí, en medio del fuego apareció Norak usando una armadura verde esmeralda con rastros dorados en el pecho y partes de los brazos, y cintura- vaya conque eres Norak de Nian, estoy sorprendida, eres muy diferente a otros leones

¿Que buscas? -dijo Norak serio-

Vine a derrotarte -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Pelea? Bien, vamos a pelear -dijo Norak aun con su expresión seria-

¡Nivel maestro! -Bianca grito molesta expulsando relámpagos del cuerpo creando su traje de combate- voy a eliminarte

Lo dudo, pero ven, dame tu mejor golpe -dijo Norak serio-

Vaya pareces confiado -Bianca sonrió y dobló sus piernas, extendió la pierna derecha mientras las arqueaba, levantó su brazo derecho y lo extendió ligeramente, retrajo el izquierdo y lo colocó en sus costillas- pero no te confíes demasiado -de su cuerpo aparecieron descargas creando una aura azul eléctrica, ella avanzó rápido y Norak se sorprendió, el solo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe, Bianca sonrió y desapareció mientras Norak solo se quedó sorprendido, ella desapareció de nuevo y apareció detrás de él, Norak solo escuchó el moviendo y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero le dio un golpe al viento-

¡¿Que?! -Norak grito sorprendido pero Bianca apareció frente a él y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en su estómago causando ondas de sonido, Norak solo se quejó sintiendo los golpes en el estómago, el último lo hizo retroceder un poco causando que levantara el polvo del suelo- ¡¿Como?! -Norak solo escupió saliva viendo los golpes en su estómago pero mientras Bianca estaba relajada dando saltos cortos levantando los brazos-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el paso? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- te dije que te arrepentirías

¡Cierra la boca! -Norak grito serio y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Bianca solo la esquivó desaparecieron, ella corrió hacia Norak hasta acercar su cara por un momento a la suya- ¡Desgraciada! -Norak grito molesto lanzando un golpe pero Bianca desapareció, Bianca apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en las costillas con fuerza, Norak se quejó y retrocedio un par de metros pero Bianca apareció a su izquierda y le dio un golpe en la mejilla rompiéndole un diente, Norak grito molesto y expulsó fuego del cuerpo, sus manos ardían en llamas cramesi pero noto como Bianca apareció detrás de él, los dos avanzaron, Norak lanzó un golpe pero sintió como golpe alto y eso fue el antebrazo izquierdo de Bianca, Bianca sonrió y le dio un golpe al mentón, Norak se quejó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando unas ondas de fuego pero Bianca desapareció esquivando los ataques, Norak la buscó pero Bianca apareció a su izquierda, lanzó una bola de fuego pero Bianca desapareció y apareció en otro lado, Norak la siguió y volvió a disparar pero no le dio-

¡¿Que te pasa?! -Bianca grito sonriendo y apareció rodeando a Norak, Norak estaba sudando sorprendido y noto como ella comenzó a correr rodeando a Norak, ella era tan rápida que parecía que dejaba clones a su paso rodando a Norak- Soy tan rápida como el viento mismo, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿acaso no puedes atrapar al viento?

No seas tan engreida, ¡Mocosa! -Norak grito y libero fuego de su cuerpo, levantó su brazo izquierdo y golpeó el suelo- ¡Rugido del gran Nian! -Norak grito liberando el fuego, el fuego causó una gran explosión empujando a Bianca alejándola de Norak, Norak solo grito con más fuerza liberando fuego creando una gran llamarada, Bianca solo giró y cayó sobre un muro viendo como todo se veía rodeado por las flamas-

Eso me pasa por presumir -dijo Bianca sorprendida, ella se sorprendió un momento y pudo ver como una bola de fuego avanzó hacia ella, ella solo salto esquivando el ataque, Norak la siguió mientras Bianca solo corría rodeándolo, Norak solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó una bola de fuego en frente de Bianca haciendo una ligera explosión y que se alejara de un salto, Norak siguió disparando en cuanto vio a Bianca, Bianca solo se cruzó de brazos y cuando vio estaba rodeaba por el fuego, Norak grito y avanzó corriendo, se rodeó de rocas y golpeó a Bianca en el cuerpo-

¡Aaarghhh...! -Bianca se ahogó por el ataque pero fue empujada con fuerza y se estrelló contra unas rocas, Norak levantó los brazos y golpeó el suelo mientras las rocas se levantaron por un momento, extendió los brazos y las rocas avanzaron hacia ella causando una onda de sonido al memento del impacto, Norak sonrió pero Bianca apareció detrás de él con unas ligeras heridas, Norak sonrió y levantó sus brazos bloqueando un golpe de Bianca por encima de su cabeza, Bianca se sorprendió pero giró lanzando una patada y Norak se agachó, el levantó su pierna izquierda en una patada pero Bianca se alejó, los dos tiraron y avanzaron corriendo, Norak lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho extendidos pero Bianca levantó sus brazos para cruzarlos y bloquear el ataque, el golpe llegó y fue tan fuerte que empujó a Bianca levantándola ligeramente y la tiro al suelo, Bianca se quejó pero se levantó evitando un golpe del codo de Norak, Norak golpeó el suelo con el codo izquierdo, Bianca solo se levantó girando, lanzó una patada pero Norak sonrió y movió los dedos de su mano derecha levantando un par de rocas, Bianca gruñó y le dio una patada a las piedras destruyendolas y liberando descargas del cuerpo, Norak solo se acostó en el suelo y se levantó para darle la espalda, los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Norak sonreía-

Peleas muy bien -dijo Norak sonriendo-

Tu también -dijo Bianca seria, ambos giraron y lanzaron un golpe con el codo chocando sus brazos, gruñeron un momento y lanzaron un golpe liberando fuego y electricidad, ambos se golpearon mutuamente y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, Bianca se agachó y le dio dos golpes a Norak en el estómago, ella lanzó un golpe horizontal con su puño derecho pero Norak le dio un rodillazo en el mentón, Bianca se quejó pero retrocedió un poco, Norak avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con los brazos extendidos en una tacleada, Bianca solo desapareció y Norak se detuvo derrapando en el suelo, Bianca se impulsó con fuerza hacia él y liberó descargas del cuerpo, Norak grito expulsando fuego carmesí del cuerpo, ambos solo gritaron y lanzaron un golpe liberando sus energías, el suelo tembló mientras un resplandor apareció entre ambos forcejeando para que su ataque ganara, las energías giraron provocando una explosión y ambos lados fueron afectados, Norak ganó una cortada en su frente pero Bianca tuvo una ligera quemadura en el pecho con la forma de tres cortes de garra-

Aaaargh...carajo esto arde -dijo Bianca tocándose el pecho-

¿Te gusta el fuego del inframundo? -dijo Norak sonriendo- este fuego está hecho para acabar con las energías purificadoras de los colmillos del tigre blanco Byakko -levantó sus manos y mostró sus garras más largas y brillantes-

Ya veo con que eso era -dijo Bianca calmada, expulsó energía y grito haciendo la descarga más grande- pero aún no estoy derrotada

Todavía no -dijo Norak sonriendo y expulsó fuego del cuerpo, ambos avanzaron chocando sus puños mientras seguían peleando en un intercambio de golpes muy fuertes, Norak lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego pero Bianca salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque y este dejó un corte en el suelo creando una llamarada, Bianca se asustó un momento pero solo se alejó un par de saltos, sintió algo de dolor y cuando vio tenía un ligero corte sobre su hombro izquierdo con una quemadura-

¿Cuando fue que...? -dijo Bianca sorprendida, Norak sonrió y extendió los brazos formando una bola de fuego, Bianca extendió su brazo derecho y creó una gran descarga azul y se concentró, ambos gritaron y liberaron el ataque causando un choque en el campo pero la colisión duró poco hasta que ambos ataques estallaron provocando una flama de gran tamaño, Norak sonrió buscando en el fuego pero Bianca grito y avanzó por encima- ¡Ruge Byakko! ¡Relámpago centella! -Bianca grito y bajo los brazos atrayendo un rayo hacia ambos, el rayo solo cayó provocando una fuerte explosión y con ella un destello azul, el sonido de un relámpago se pudo escuchar en todo el campo y ciudad mientras el suelo temblaba por un momento, en el suelo se veía un agujero de gran tamaño donde se podía ver descargas, por su parte Bianca estaba cansada y sus heridas le dolían-

Nada mal...hasta para mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo, en otro lado Iza, Hank y Tomoe estaban sorprendidos viendo el cielo despejarse mientras notaban el brillo del fuego azul más adelante-

Parece que Bianca y Jane no tuvieron muchos problemas pero puedo sentir como Bianca pierde poder poco a poco -dijo Hank calmado-

Deben ser heridas graves para que pierdan tanta fuerza en tan poco tiempo, sin mencionar la presión del poder del Nivel Maestro -dijo Iza calmada-

Bien debemos pensar en una estrategia para acabar con ese tal Ice -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Con nuestros poderes seremos capaces de detenerlo unos minutos -dijo Hank calmado-

Podríamos hacer que su cuerpo se quemara, al fin y al cabo su cuerpo es humano -dijo Iza calmada-

El poder es fuerte pero el cuerpo débil, podremos ganar si atacamos sincronizados -dijo Tomoe calmado, todos sintieron el aire bajar de temperatura mientras el viento congelaba un poco las rocas-

Ya llego -dijo Hank sorprendido, frente a ellos estaba caminando Ice con calma y con una expresión fría y seria- aquí estas maldito

Vaya con que son ustedes -dijo Ice calmado- bien ya que están aquí los voy a detener a los tres al mismo tiempo, y será mejor que me ataquen con todas sus fuerzas, porque yo no tendré piedad -Ice solo extendió los brazos y creo una espada de hielo en cada mano- vamos, vengan por los mataré enseguida

No se vayan a confiar, Hank Tomoe -Iza tomó su espada y extendió los brazos- ¡Bankai! -Iza grito liberando energía, la energía azul pasó a ser un fuego grande y radiante, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con muñecas azules con pantalón negro, en el hombro izquierdo un escudo y como parte de una armadura samurai, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con un ligero brillo en ellos, el fuego dejó verla pasando al Nivel Maestro y su espada brilló con color rojo-

¡Bankai! -Hank expulsó fuego de su cuerpo creando alas de fuego casi reales con una armadura corta en los brazos, hombros, y botas, usaba un pantalón negro con chaleco rojo con camisa negra de manga larga debajo-

¡OAAAAARH! -Tomoe grito liberando fuego azul en sus brazos, piernas y cola mientras se colocaba a cuatro patas-

Recuerden el hielo del infierno es muy peligrosos no se confíen -dijo Iza preocupada, los tres solo gritaron y avanzaron corriendo-

¡Gran ventisca! -Ice solo lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando una corriente de aire helado, Iza, Hank y Tomoe solo gritaron mientras se alejaron de un salto, Iza solo giró tomando su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando fuego de la hoja, Ice solo se inclinó esquivando el ataque y avanzó corriendo hacia ella tratando de darle una estocada pero un muro de flamas apareció frente a él deteniendo el golpe ligeramente, Hank solo gruñó lanzando un golpe liberando fuego pero Ice retrocedió un poco y le dio un golpe horizontal al ataque cortándolo por la mitad, Hank solo grito y avanzó rápido sujetando a Ice del brazo derecho y trató de golpearlo pero Ice solo grito liberando energía y algo de hielo, Hank se quejó un poco sintiendo su brazo arder por el hielo pero un grupo de flamas avanzaron y golpearon a Ice en el cuerpo, Ice soltó a Hank y se alejó mientras Tomoe expulsó energía y creó nueve bolas de fuego azul-

¡Kitsune Hōno! -Tomoe grito liberando los ataques pero Ice solo levantó su brazo derecho y lo bajo liberando un corre y una ventisca deshaciendo los ataques de Tomoe, Ice se movió entre el vapor y trató de atacar de Tomoe pero Hank e Iza le llegaron por detrás, Iza lo pateó en la cabeza y Hank lo golpeó en el cuerpo, ambos lo tiraron al suelo causando una onda de sonido y creando un agujero en el suelo, el viento giró y los dos solo fueron golpeados mientras se cubrían con sus brazos, Ice solo grito y lanzó un golpe pero Hank e Iza tomaron sus espadas cubriéndolas con fuego y chocaron con Ice creando una onda de sonido, los tres forcejearon pero Tomoe salto por encima de ellos y tomó su espada del mango lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de fuego, Ice solo grito liberando hielo de su cuerpo, Hank e Iza se alejaron mientras vieron como las flamas de Tomoe y los rastros de fuego que dejaron se evaporaban y luego se volvían hielo en forma de picos, Ice solo movió los brazos al frente y los picos de hielo fueron hacia ellos, Hank se colocó frente a ellos y creó un muro de flamas evitando el ataque de algunos, Iza y Tomoe extendieron sus brazos haciendo las flamas más grandes evitando el ataque de Ice, Ice solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada, Hank y los demás saltaron pero Hank se apareció y lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada pero Ice lo detuvo con su espada de hielo, Hank giró lanzando otro golpe pero Ice solo levantó su brazos izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con un escudo de hielo, el golpe lo empujó pero Iza y Tomoe corrieron hacia el, Ice se giró y extendió su brazo derecho lanzando una vestida helada, Iza y Tomoe saltaron esquivando el ataque, Iza, Hank y Tomoe comenzaron a correr rodeando a Ice, Ice vio a la derecha y vio como Iza corrió hacia él pero cambió lugar con Tomoe y él corrió hacia él lanzando un golpe directo con su espada, Ice retrocedió y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Tomoe levantó su espada y lanzó un golpe chocando su espada con la de Ic, Hank grito y le dio un golpe a Ice en la espalda liberando fuego, Ice se giró pero Ice cambió lugar con Hank y levantó su espada de forma diagonal-

¡Aumentado diez veces! ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Iza lanzó un golpe diagonal liberando una onda de fuego carmesí, el ataque golpeó a Ice en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, los tres se alejaron viendo el fuego un momento pero en eso el viento lo cubrió y lo evaporó dejando ver a Ice en el- maldito, no se muere con nada

A ese getsuga tenshou le faltó poder Iza -dijo Hank serio- ¿que se supone que hiciste estas semanas?

Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablarme como si fuera una holgazana, ese getsuga tenshou fue uno de los más fuertes que he hecho como hembra y maestra -dijo Iza molesta-

Basta de tonterías muchachos -dijo Tomoe serio- debemos enfocarnos, no dejen que los toque porque incluso congela el fuego a una velocidad increíble

Mantengan distancia -dijo Iza seria, Ice solo avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe vertical, los tres saltaron esquivando el ataque, pero el ataque liberó una corriente de viento helado, Iza solo tomó su espada tratando de atacar, pero Ice avanzó rápido y sujetó la espada sin problemas, Iza se sorprendió por un momento y vio como la hoja se estaba congelando, Iza se sorprendió pero grito golpeando a Ice en la cara tirándolo al suelo, cayó al suelo y vio la espada, la hoja estaba cubierta de escarcha-

No puede ser...-dijo Iza asustada ligeramente pero vio como Ice avanzó rápido y la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara, la fuerza la empujó hasta estrellarse contra un muro de rocas- aaaargh...-Ice avanzó rápido lanzando un golpe directo pero Tomoe y Hank se colocaron frente a él cruzando espada deteniendo el golpe-

¡Iza vamos sacúdete el miedo, pelea -dijo Hank molesto forcejeando mientras Ice expulsó energía empujando más su espada-

¡Si! -Iza grito y se levantó, tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego, Ice solo retrocedió e Iza grito liberando un golpe diagonal liberando fuego de la espada, la honda de fuego avanzó pero Ice solo creó su escudo de hielo y detuvo el golpe causando una colisión, forcejeo un poco pero sintió como fue empujado por otra fuerza y vio como llamas azules comenzaron a envolverlo, Tomoe levantó sus manos y luego las junto entrelazando los dedos y levantó los dos dedos primarios de cada mano-

¡Anillo de fuego! -Tomoe grito liberando fuego rodeando a Ice mientras Hank grito y retrajo sus brazos a las costillas-

¡Arde mi poder! ¡Alas del fénix! -Hank grito y extendió los brazos liberando un remolino de fuego en forma de fénix-

De mi sangre, de mi carne, de mi alma y poder -Iza se dio un ligero corte en el pulgar y expulsó poder mientras tocaba la palma de su mano derecha y expulsaba energía, dejó una línea de sangre y luego hizo unos movimientos con sus manos- ¡Les ordenó levantarse y pelear conmigo! -Iza grito expulsando energía y se su energía se crearon seis lobos hechos de energía- ¡ataquen! ¡Manada salvaje! -Iza grito y los lobos avanzaron corriendo, los tres ataques avanzaron hacia Ice pero el solo grito liberando energía morada de su cuerpo-

¡No se confíen maldita sea! -Ice grito molesto y levantó su espada para comenzar a girarla, en la punta se formó un remolino y luego una gran esfera de energía morada y hielo del mismo color comenzó a crecer en el centro- ¡Hielo del pecado de la traicion! -Ice grito molesto lanzando un golpe vertical liberando el ataque, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo mientras todo se levantó cubriendo el lugar entre hielo y fuego, en otro lado Pan estaba de frente a Kenshi cuando sintió como el suelo tembló con fuerza creando grietas cubiertas con hielo y el fuego se extendió por el campo dejando que todo se redujera a cenizas-

Vaya conque Ice decidió usar el hielo del pecado, jajaja que divertido -dijo Kenshi sonriendo-

¡Basta de burlas! ¡Hiero saber cuáles son tus planes! ¡¿Y que es eso de darle servicio a la diosa Izanami?! -Pan grito molesta-

Si me puedes derrotar hablaré -dijo Kenshi sonriendo-

¿Solo eso? Que sencillo -dijo Pan sonriendo, se quedó en guardia y expulsó energía pasando al Nivel maestro- esto es por todos a los que mataste malnacido -Pan avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Kenshi sonrió y levantó una mano liberando fuego negro ocasionando una explosión entre ambos ataques, Pan corrió rodeando a Kenshi y avanzó corriendo por detrás, lanzó una patada pero Kenshi bajo la cabeza y giró derrapando su pierna izquierda, le dio una patada a Pan en los pies haciendo que cayera de lado pero Pan ocho el suelo y luego se impulsó lanzando un golpe en diagonal lanzando una piedra de gran tamaño, Kenshi se quejó recibiendo el golpe, Pan giró y golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas, Kenshi solo salto entre roca y roca esquivando el golpe al menmento de levantarse, Kenshi expulsó fuego y se preparó para dispararlo pero Pan se a caer o a una roca corriendo y giró dándole una patada lanzándola con fuerza, Kenshi solo le dio un golpe horizontal cortando la roca a la mitad mientras volvió a correr hacia roca y la levantó lanzándola con una patada-

Que patético -Kenshi solo corto las rocas sin problemas pero Pan lo rodeó y extendió su brazo izquierdo en un golpe, liberó energía y un rastro de energía dorada avanzó hacia él pero Kenshi solo la sujetó sin problemas y Pan apareció por encima de él lanzando un golpe liberando más energía, el suelo tembló mientras se hundía dejando un agujero, Kenshi permanecía en calma sujetando el puño de Pan, forcejeo un poco y la lanzó a otro lado, Kenshi solo se acercó caminando mientras giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo-

Los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron corriendo, Kenshi lanzó un golpe pero Pan movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y lanzó un golpe pero a Kenshi lo sujetó sin problemas, Pan giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero Kenshi solo se defendió sin morder el brazo de su lugar, Kenshi forcejeo pero a Pan solo lo empujó y grito alejándolo, Kenshi derrapó un momento y vio como Pan avanzó hacia el, Pan lanzó varios golpes rápidos pero a Kenshi levantó los brazos bloqueando cada golpe mientras movía el cuerpo y cabeza esquivando algunos ataques, Pan grito lanzando un golpe vertical pero Kenshi le sujetó las muñecas parando su ataque-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de tu parte Pan -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- ¡Llamarada oscura! -Kenshi lanzó un golpe creando una gran llamarada pero Pan solo extendió los brazos a los años y luego los giró para colocar sus manos encima y las extendió creando un escudo amarillo-

¡Escudo! -Pan grito creando un escudo en forma de esfera bloqueando el ataque, el ataque se esparció pero Pan levantó su brazo izquierdo y creó una flecha de energía dorada- ¡Flecha sagrada! -lanzó la flecha con fuerza pero Kenshi corrió hacia ella y la sujetó sin esfuerzo, forcejeo un poco pero Pan apareció detrás de él para darle una patada en la espalda empujándolo a otro extremo, Kenshi salto girando y lanzó la la flecha de energía contra el suelo provocando una explosión, se agachó y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, Pan solo se preparó y vio como la rodeaba, Kenshi expulsó fuego y se levantando, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Pan giró y le dio un golpe desviando el ataque a otro lado, Kenshi siguió corriendo y salto para quedar sobre una roca, y salto de nuevo a otro lado cayendo sobre una roca y disparó un ataque, Pan se giró y lo golpeó pero fue más fuerte y la empujó, Kenshi la rodeaba corriendo a cuatro patas y disparando entre saltos, Pan desvió uno que otro pero en un momento un ataque le dio un golpe en la espada cerca del hombro derecho haciendo que se quemara parte de su piel-

Aaaargh demonios -Pan solo se quejó y vio como Kenshi seguía rodeándola- _Usa La Paz interior..._ -Pan cerro los ojos ojos por un momento y extendió los brazos sujetando un ataque de fuego, giró y lo desvió a otro extremo, ella levantó los brazos y dobló las piernas ligeramente, Kenshi solo siguió disparando mientras se movía, Pan movió la cabeza esquivando otro ataque, Kenshi salto y giró extendiendo los brazos, extendió ambos brazos disparando dos bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo, Pan solo salto girando esquivando el ataque, se agachó y extendió los brazos esquivando nuevamente, Pan avanzó corriendo y salto esquivando un ataque qué pasó entre sus pierna, cuando aterrizó dobló su cuerpo de lado dejando que pasara otro ataque en frente de sus senos casi rodando su cuerpo, Pan solo abrió los ojos y expulsó energía para extender ambos brazos al frente- Rompedor doble -Pan liberó algo de energía con descargas eléctricas doradas y Kenshi se quejó recibiendo una onda de energía y sonido en el cuerpo, se quejó un momento y terminó siendo estrellado entre rocas-

¿Que te pareció? Nada mal para una mujer -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Ciertamente -Kenshi se levantó y suspiró- pero sabes, nosotros no vendríamos aquí solo con el nivel de un maestro, no, a decir verdad tenemos más poder gracias a la bendición de una diosa, tu sabes lo que eso significa, ¿o no?

Aaaahn...tu -Pan se sorprendió un momento mientras Kenshi se levantaba expulsando energía, Pan retrocedió un momento, el fuego lo hizo cambiar, su pelo se volvió blanco pálido mientras el fondo de sus ojos se volvía negro y la pupila morada, en su espalda aparecieron alas de dragón pero más largas y parecían estar hechas de energía sólida pero casi eran reales, Pan retrocedió un momento viendo las flamas, Kenshi usaba una armadura morada en su cuerpo con un relieve casi parecido a las escamas de un dragón- eso...es...eso...

Lo estas viendo -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- esto es poder de la bendición de una diosa, Un Modo Explosivo pero si tuviera que llevarlo como ustedes lo llamaría...Infernal, si, eso, Un Modo Infernal -se sintió más presión en el aire y Pan y vio como aparecieron más pilares de energía, un pilar de energía morada hizo aparecer un ave de gran tamaño con un pico largo, en el campo Shang apareció usando alas negras mientras su pelo era completamente negro con fondo morado oscuro y pupila azul clara, Jane solo se sorprendió un momento viendo a Shang y sintió miedo, Shang levantó su brazo izquierdo mientras Jane se preparó para defenderse con su escudo, Shang solo movió rápido el brazo y terminó cortando el escudo de Jane y con el parte de su hombro izquierdo-

Hhhghhh...-Jane solo pudo suspirar mientras comenzaba a caer derramando sangre de su herida, por otro lado Bianca estaba sorprendida viendo a Norak cubierto por una armadura más gruesa en su cuerpo, su pelo era comeplemente rojo pero su cara era blanca con un fondo negro y ojos verde esmeralda, en su cabeza apareció un casco con tres picos afilados, el solo caminó un momento provocando un fuerte temblor y Bianca se asustó, ella se movió rápido y golpeó a Norak por su espalda pero la armadura vibró con fuerza haciendo que se alejara por el golpe, Bianca cayó en el suelo y Norak le dio un golpe en el cuerpo haciendo que grietara mientras se hundía en el suelo dejando un agujero, Bianca solo escupir sangre mientras ella perdía la conciencia poco a poco-

En otro extremo Hank y Tomoe estaban incocientes con heridas abiertas en sus cuerpos, por su lado Iza parecía estará inconsciente siendo sujetada por Ice, Ice sujetaba a Iza del cuello mientras su espada estaba enterrada en su estómago haciendo que Iza solo ahogara sus quejidos ligeramente, la soltó tirándola a otro extremo dejando que llenara el suelo con sangre-

¿Lo ves? Tus amigos están muertos, ahora sigues tu -dijo Kenshi sonriendo, Pan solo se quedó en guardia pero Kenshi solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, Pan se quejó mientras era levantada ligeramente del suelo por el golpe, Pan solo se quejó y trató de golpearlo pero Kenshi solo la sujetó del puño, dio un ligero grito y luego lanzó a Pan contra al suelo presionándola con fuerza, Pan se quejó y Kenshi la levantó solo para tirar y lanzarla contra otro extremo, Pan se quejó y terminó siendo estrellada en un grupo de rocas, Pan se quejó pero solo se pudo poner de pie, Kenshi sonrió pero Pan grito y extendió los brazos para después juntarlos formando una esfera de energía dorada-

¡Resplandor final! -Pan grito liberando la energía en un solo golpe pero Kenshi sujetó el ataque con un mano y lo desvió a otro extremo causando una explosión, Pan se asustó pero Kenshi avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, comenzó a golpearla con fuerza haciendo que se quejara por cada golpe mientras retrocedía por los golpes, Pan le sujetó las muñecas y salto pateándolo en el mentón pero el olor lo le había hecho daño a Kenshi, Kenshi sonrió y le dio un golpe a Pan en la frente con su cabeza, Pan se quejó y Kenshi la sujetó del cuello, estaba sonriendo listo para correr pero Tigre rugió y tomó una roca para golpear a Kenshi en el cuerpo con ella hasta romper la roca, Kenshi no hizo nada solo gruñó y le dio un golpe a Tigre en el cuerpo con su cola-

¡Tigre! -Pan grito sorprendida mientras Tigre cayó de lado al suelo herido, Pan levantó sus pierna y sujetó a Kenshi del brazo con su mano y del cuello con sus piernas, giró tratando de hacerlo girar pero Kenshi expulsó energía empujando a Pan contra el suelo, Kenshi le presionó el pecho con un pie y luego la pateó contra una piedra cerca de Tigre-

Pan...aaahh lo siento -dijo Tigre adolorido-

No hay problema...pero lo que...hiciste fue muy estupido -dijo Pan sonriendo pero se quejaba del dolor-

Eso fue un poco cruel -dijo Tigre sonriendo, los dos se levantaron y se pusieron de pie- Pan supongo que ya sabes que este sujetó nos matará, ¿verdad?

Es una posibilidad...aaargh...pero ¿que pudo hacer? -dijo Pan molesta-

Úsalo... -Tigre solo mantuvo silencio y Pan lo vio confundida- Usa el Modo Explosivo, es la mejor alternativa a todo esto

Tigre odio decirte esto pero eso...será imposible -dijo Pan cansada y solo mantuvo los brazos levantados- el Modo Explosivo solo aparecerá cuando...tenga completo control de mis poderes y con este cuerpo femenino ya ni siquiera la gema me reconoce...apenas me dio un poco de poder

Pan -Tigre levantó la voz y Pan lo vio- confió en ti, no es la gema quien decide cuando estás lista para más poder, eres tú, siempre eres tú quien ha liberado ese maximo poder, por tu vida, la vida de los inocentes y la mía, y ahora necesitamos ese poder nuevamente, tú puedes, no dejes que tu propia mentalidad te detenga -Tigre solo corrió hacia Kenshi mientras este sonrió- ¡lo distraeré por unos momentos, tú libera el Modo Explosivo!

Esta bien -Pan solo suspiro y cerro los ojos expulsando energía dorada del cuerpo- _Chicas, chicas...Iza...Bianca...Jane -_ Iza, Bianca y Jane estaban casi inconscientes pero lograron sentir el Chi de Pan pasar por sus cuerpos un momento- _Vamos aún no es momento de rendirse, tenemos seguir peleando_

Aaargh Pan -Bianca abrió los ojos notando como Shang solo se alejaba caminando lento- creó que ya no me quedan fuerzas...y aaargh mi...cuerpo esta gravemente herido

Yo ya no tengo fuerzas y poco a poco un veneno se filtra por mi cuerpo...-dijo Jane cansada viendo todo borroso mientras Bo estaba frente a ella desmayado- moriré aquí...

Mi cuerpo está perdiendo sangre...y lo que es peor...se congela...de seguir así voy a morir también -dijo Iza entre gemidos de dolor mientras la herida seguía abierta pero había una capa de escarcha sobre su cuerpo- lo siento chicas

 _Aún no se rindan, debemos pelear...aun quedan oponentes por vencer...levántense...y juntas liberemos nuestros límites -_ Pan expulsó mas energía mientras Tigre solo grito y lanzó varios golpes contra Kenshi, cada golpe liberaba una flama pero a Kenshi no le hacían nada, en un momento Tigre se detuvo y lanzó un golpe liberando un gran llamarada, se alejó pero vio a Kenshi caminar sin problemas en medio del fuego- _Vamos levántense, no sean cobardes, mejor seguir peleando y moriría a morir sin hacer nada_

Ya cállate -Iza solo se levantó cansada sujetando su herida y expulsó energía dorada con tonos rojizos- Pan tiene razón, aún no hay que rendirnos...

Seguir peleando...y defender...eso es lo que hace un guardián -dijo Bianca cansada mientras la sangre caía por su espalda al suelo, pero las descargas en su cuerpo se volvían doradas-

Estas heridas no nos pararan...seguiremos este camino hasta el final -dijo Jane cansada mientras expulsaba energía dorada de su cuerpo, Tigre solo se alejó cansado y cayó al suelo de rodillas, se levantó pero Kenshi le sujetó el brazo izquierdo y lo giró rompiéndole el hueso, Tigre solo ahogó el grito y terminó siendo pateado-

¿Ya no hay más? Que aburrido -dijo Kenshi calmado- vamos a terminar con esto Pan Ping -Kenshi solo se giró pero fue recibido con un golpe de energía dorada, retrocedió un momento y vio como Pan tenía una aura dorada fuerte por todo el cuerpo, Shang, Norak y Ice vieron a las demás hembras levantarse y expulsar energía de sus cuerpos mientras su aura se volvía dorada- esto me dolió...

Tigre tenía razón, no dejare que me derrotes -dijo Pan molesta y luego sonrió- ¡Guardianes...! -Pan hizo la energía más grande igual que Jane, Bianca e Iza- ¡Unidos! -las cuatro hembras gritaron expulsando energía-

¡Modo Explosivo! -la energía aumento de tamaño pero las figuras dentro de las energías cambiaron bastante, cuando las energías se disiparon mostraron a cuatro machos, ya no hembras sino machos, Po, Byakuya, James e Izanamy sonrieron mostrando sus respectivos Modo Explosivo-

¡Genbu, Guerrero Tortuga Negra! ¡Modo Explosivo! -James grito sonriendo mostrando un par de escudos verde esmeralda con bordes dorados, sus botas eran metálicas con tonos dorados en los bordes y frente con centro verde esmeralda, su traje era negro de manga larga con un pecho sin hombreras de color verde esmeralda con borde dorado brillante-

¡Byakko, Guerrero Tigre Blanco! ¡Modo Explosivo! -Byakuya sonrió, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro con un cinturón metálico negro con protección a los lados en forma corta con relieve de relámpagos, usaba protección en los brazos y manos como armadura con tonos dorados y relleno negro azulado, su pelo había cambiado a blanco y dorado con marcas azules y ojos color amarillos-

¡Guerrero del Sol¡ Modo Explosivo! -Izanamy grito mostrando un pantalón negro con cinturón metálico rojo, usaba un abrigo blanco corto con bordes rojos, sus hombreras eran ovaladas con borde dorado pero centro rojizo brillante, usaba guantes y protectores rojos con borde dorado con botas rojas y borde dorados, su pelo era largo, blanco con puntas doradas y ojos dorados-

¡Seiryu, Guerrero Dragón! ¡Modo Explosivo! -Po sonrió mostrando una armadura estilo China con alas doradas cortas, un traje verde esmeralda debajo color oscuro con armadura dorada completa en el cuerpo, manos y piernas, la armadura estaba hecha con relieve de escamas de dragón mientras sus ojos brillaban más- Bien vamos a terminar esta pelea ahora mismo


	16. Chapter 16

_**Modo Explosivo vs Modo Infernal**_

En los cuatro campos de pelea, James, Byakuya, Izanamy y Po habían regresado a ser machos mientras conservaban algo sus formas del Modo Explosivo, cada uno de los machos estaba sonriendo viendo sus trajes y cuerpos listos-

Jajajaja, que alegria, finalmente, finalmente volví a ser un macho -dijo Byakuya sonriendo, el solo junto su puño y mano haciendo sonar sus nudillos- ¿estas listo para el segundo asalto? Norak

¿Que es esto? ¿Que le paso a la hembra de hace unos momentos? -dijo Norak sorprendido-

Ja esa hembra se fue, ahora lo que tienes ante ti es al Guardián más rápido de todos -dijo Byakuya sonriendo, el estiraba su cuerpo moviendo los brazos, en otro lado James estaba sonriendo moviendo el cuello un poco y luego se agachó mientras se estiraba cuatro patas y estiraba su cola-

Que bueno es volver a ser normal -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Ósea como? ¿Eras un travesti? -dijo Shang sorprendido y un poco asqueado- Que desvergonzado

¡No! ¡No soy un travesti! -James grito molesto mientras se sonrojaba un poco- aunque creó que traigo puesta una tanga...pero eso no importa, estaba bajo un hechizo y ahora volví, James, el más guapo, valeroso, fuerte y querido de los guardianes volvió

Sin mencionar al más urgido -dijo Bo sonriendo y James se sonrojo arrugando la mirada-

Tu ni te metas, que ahora solo me estorbaras hermano -dijo James calmado- relájate, yo me encargaré de esto por mi cuenta ahora tú descansa que tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a la carga de energía

Espera...volveré...a ser...-dijo Bo cansado pero James le dio una ligera patada en la cabeza alejándolo- ¡Oye ¿qué haces?! -Bianca grito molesto pero James lo sujetó de la cola y lo levantó haciéndolo girar- !¿Que haces maldito?!

Te lo dije, es mejor si te vas -dijo James calmado, siguió girando a Bo y lo lanzó a otro lado-

¡Maldito hijo de tu peluda...madre! -Bo solo grito mientras James lo lanzó con fuerza y suspiró-

Bien ya se fue el estorbo supongo que ya podemos pelear como queramos -dijo James sonriendo, Shang permanecía en silencio mientras Izanamy estaba bostezando y lenvanto los brazos, suspiró y luego se agachó abriendo las piernas y doblando las rodillas, Ice, Hank y Tomoe vieron confundidos a Izanamy y más por como se estaba estirando, Izanamy se inclinó a la derecha estirando su pierna izquierda y doblando la rodilla derecha, cambió de dirección y se levantó mientras hacía soñar sus nudillos apretándolos, con una mano-

Bien parece que volví a ser yo nuevamente -mío Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que es esto? ¿Por que cuando apareció esa luz cambiaste tu forma? -dijo Ice serio-

Hmmm no le preguntes porque no lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado moviendo su cabeza haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello y espalda- el Modo Explosivo siempre ha sido un misterio incluso entre los guardianes, no sabemos los límites de nuestro poder o los efectos que tienen al momento de transformarnos, solo sabemos que tenemos mejor condición, rastreo y efectos secundarios así como la evolución de nuestras habilidades especiales, aunque me encuentre en esta forma puedo sentir todavía la herida palpitando en mi cuerpo, pero no te confundas no tardaré mucho en eliminarte

Hablas mucho -dijo Ice serio-

Izanamy -dijo Hank sorprendido- ¿ealmente eres tú? -Izanamy solo se giró para verlo a la cara, no dijo nada y se comenzó a acercar con calma- espera debemos pelear juntos, aunque tengas el modo Explosivo no debes confiarte, debemos pelear junto para que...-Izanamy lo sujetó del hombro con calma y Hank se sorprendió- ¿Que?

Hank -Izanamy sonrió cerrando los ojos y lo sujetó del cuello para atraerlo un momento-

¿Que...que...que? -Hank se sonrojó un momento viendo como se acercaba a Izanamy un poco más- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Izanamy no esto no es un FanFiction Yaoi! ¡Mi corazón no está preparado! -Hank cerró los ojos sonrojando pero Izanamy suspiró-

¡BAKA IAROOOOO! -Izanamy grito golpeando a Hank en la frente con su frente haciendo que Hank gritara poniendo su ojos en blanco-

¡GAAAAAAHHH JAJAJA! ¡Mi cara! ¡Pepe el toro es inocente! -Hank grito sujetando su cara mientras se quejaba y lloraba- ¡¿Que chingados haces?! -Hank se volteó para ver a Izanamy mientras derramaba lágrimas e Izanamy le pateó la cara, Hank se quejó y terminó sentado en el suelo con el pie de Izanamy sobre su mejilla izquierda presionándolo un poco- ¡Detente...detente...¿qué haces?!

Eso es por todo lo que hiciste pasar...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo manteniendo una mirada fría y de enojo- ese bikini...hacerte la comida...usar toallas diminutas y hacer que te lavara la espalda, ser tu sirviente una y otra vez, hacer todo lo que me mandaras...aaargh haaa no sabes cuanto odio tengo en el interior -Tomoe solo estaba viendo todo confundido y un poco extrañado-

¡Hay no! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Se me sale el cerebro! -Hank solo grito nervioso mientras Izanamy le presionaba más el pie contra la cara-

Eto...Iza...kun -Tomoe habló nervioso y un poco extrañado-

¿Eh? ¿Si? -Izanamy solo pregunto y lo vio confundido-

No creo que sea necesario que le estés haciendo eso -dijo Tomoe nervioso- ademas...no es para tanto...el no hizo tanto pecado

¡Claro que si! ¡El me llama humillando mucho tiempo...bueno ella...ambos...los dos! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo a Hank- hacerle sus tareas, pelear por comida, pelear en vencidas, criticando mi ropa, criticando mi escritura, mi inteligencia, acusándome de ser mujerigo pervertido y enamorado fácil...y golpeándome por celos, antes no podía golpear a Hinata pero ahora si...porque ya no es Hinata, ahora es Hank -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con malicia y enfado mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba- lo puedo patear cuantas veces quiera -Izanamy levantó su pie y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza- ¡Tómalo, tómalo, tómalo y trágatelo! ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Grosero hueles a perro y nadie te quiere!

¡Hay no por favor no! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Se me sale el relleno! -Hank grito asustado siendo pisoteado por Izanamy-

Creo que ya tenía aguantado eso desde hace mucho -dijo Tomoe sorprendido y extrañad, el aire comenzó a perder temperatura, los tres vieron como Ice extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una bola de aire congelado de gran tamaño mientras Izanamy se giró expulsando energía, los dos gritaron lanzando un golpe, Izanamy disparó una bola de fuego mientras Ice una bola de hielo, los dos chocaron sus ataques causando una colisión pero ambos ataques se neutralizaron creando una densa capa de vapor en el campo, Hank y Tomoe cayeron en otro extremo rodando en el suelo, Izanamy solo se transportó a otro extremo mientras Ice lo siguió, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego carmesí e Ice lanzó otro golpe liberando una bola de hielo causando otra nube de vapor grueso y poco visible, Ice se transportó a otro extremo viendo el vapor rodeando el campo-

Su reacción a los ataques ha cambiado...ahora es igual de fuerte que yo -dijo Ice sorprendido- eso no puede ser posible...aunque haya recibido el poder del Modo Explosivo no hay forma que un simple humano pueda igualar el poder de la bendición de nuestra diosa...-Ice abrió los ojos notando una onda de fuego avanzando hacia él y cuando vio era Izanamy sujetando una espada en su mano derecha-

¡GRRRRRR OOOAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy grito mientras corría e Ice avanzó hacia el, creó su espada de hielo mientras Izanamy solo cubrió la hoja con fuego, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe con sus armas causando una onda de viento, por un lado el campo se congeló y del otro el campo se hundía y se quemaba, Izanamy e Ice gritaron liberando más energía y luego saltaron alejándose dejando un agujero en el campo, ambos solo extendieron sus brazos y en un momento apareció un corte limpio en los edificios más cercanos, Izanamy e Ice solo gritaron y se alejaron mientras lanzaban un ataque causando otro golpe y onda de viento, Izanamy e Ice fueron golpeados por los ataques y cayeron en otro extremos, Ice salió de entre algunas rocas mientras Izanamy tomó parte del edificio en una mano, levantó el brazo y luego lanzó ese fragmento con fuerza, Ice solo gruñó, corto el edifico con su espada, el edifico cayó en ambos extremos mientras se destruía pero en medio del polvo Izanamy apareció detrás de él, le sujetó el brazo izquierdo con una mano y se lo corto con un solo movimiento, Ice solo vio como Izanamy tomó su brazo alejándolo más de su cuerpo-

Parece ser que las peleas ya comenzaron y no fui el único que consiguió el Modo Explosivo, mis palabras fueron capaces de llegar a los demás -dijo Po calmado- así los hice transformarse de nuevo, bien terminemos este combate

He primero una hembra luego un macho -dijo Kenshi calmado- ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar esas ridículas transformaciones?

Mira quien lo dice, tu pareces un lobo que no le ha dado la luz del sol en años -dijo Po calmado- bien te haré trizas ahora mismo

Que loco, que rudo de alguien tan gracioso como tú, ¿de verdad piensas que el simple Modo Explosivo podrá vencernos? Sus intentos serán inútiles, incluso este último aliento será su ruina -dijo Kenshi riendo un poco- nosotros recibimos gracia divina, una bendición d una diosa, comparado con eso cualquier poder terrenal que ustedes tengan es solo vacío, inútil algo que podrá ser destrozado con mucha facilidad

Hablas mucho, hablas como si supieras lo que es el Modo Explosivo -dijo Po serio- déjame darte una simple muestra de su poder -Po extendió su brazo izquierdo- ¡El tesoro del cielo! -Po grito mientras a ambos los rodeó un grupo de cuadros con la figura de Buda como relieve, Kenshi bajo la mirada notando que estaba sobre la palma dorada de Buda, antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado con fuerza y fue levantado del suelo-

Po...-Tigre estaba sorprendido sujetando su brazo lesionado- ¿Po realmente eres tú? ¿Como es que...tú...?

No lo sé, el Modo Explosivo consigue milagros supongo que pudo romper la maldicion -dijo Po serio- momentáneamente -Tigre solo se sorprendido un momento pero Po señaló a la izquierda- vete Tigre, vete con los demás y ponte a salvo, ahora Tigre porque ese sujetó está vivo todavía

Entiendo, pero espero que regreses como Pan o sin heridas -dijo Tigre calmado-

No habrá ningún problema -dijo Po calmado, siguió viendo al cielo cuando noto como el cielo se oscureció, algunos rayos fueron atraídos al suelo pero uno de ellos fue hacia Po y el solo lo esquivó, noto una descarga morada del lugar de impacto, volvió a saltar y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un escudo evitando el golpe-

¡RAAAAAAAA! -Kenshi grito y cayó sobre Po lanzando una patada pero Po se cruzó de brazos evitando un daño severo, forcejeo un poco y lo empujó pero Kenshi lanzó una patada y Po levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo pero el golpe liberó una onda de sonido destruyendo algunas rocas, Po retrocedió un par de paso pero a Kenshi avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro y morado, Po grito y lanzó un golpe envolviendo su puño derecho en energía, ambos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido liberando energía, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que los dos fueron empujados, Kenshi solo avanzó abriendo sus alas y apareció junto a Po lanzando un golpe horizontal con su ala pero Po salto esquivando el ataque evitando un corte del ala, Po solo avanzó retrayendo los brazos a sus costillas y luego grito extendiendo los brazos liberando energía pero Kenshi solo le sujetó los brazos forcejeando un poco causando una onda de sonido detrás de él levantando varias rocas de gran tamaño-

¡Te lo dije! ¡Aún con esos poder que tengas esos poderes son terrenales, en otras palabras no se comparan con el poder de un dios! -Kenshi grito sonriendo pero Po mantuvo su expresión fría y calmada-

¿Acaso a este nivel lo llamas el poder de un dios? -dijo Po serio, Kenshi se sorprendido mientras los dos se alejaron de un salto y se quedaron en guardia- ahora te mostraré que este poder que tengo se equipara al d una bendición de tu diosa -Kenshi solo solo gruñó mientras Po se mantuvo en guardia, en otro extremo James y Shang gritaron pero chocaron sus puños en un fuerte ataque-

Bien como me alegra volver a mi yo verdadero -dijo James sonriendo, James solo sonrió y trató de golpear a Shang pero ese te se alzó estirando las alas, James salto y lanzó un rodillazo pero Shang solo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo pero el golpe lo empujó un poco y a James lo sujetó de su pierna para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Shang solo se giró derrapando en el suelo con una mano, James grito y avanzo corriendo, Shang lanzó un golpe con una ala liberando una onda de viento, James solo sonrió y se impulsó desde una roca evitando el ataque, giró y cayó golpeando a Shang en la cabeza con una patada, Shang se quejó por el golpe y cayó al suelo sorprendido-

¿Que es esto...como es que esto está pasando? -Shang se sorprendió, se levantó y lanzó un golpe pero James le sujetó el puño evitando el ataque- ¿que demonios esta pasando?

Ja, yo tampoco lo entiendo bien pero me alegra volver a ser yo...nuevamente -James sonrió y le dio un golpe en el mentón con fuerza levantándolo con fuerza, James sonrió y comenzó a golpear a Shang por todo el cuerpo con fuerza dejando marcas de energía jade- ¡Mi fuerza, mi velocidad, mi habilidad y poder! ¡Por fin los he recuperado! -James grito sonriendo golpeando a Shang por todo el cuerpo con fuerza- ¡Es hora de mi venganza! -James grito sonriendo lanzando un golpe pero Shang solo abrió los ojos y un torrente de agua sujetó a James de su brazo izquierdo evitando que siguiera golpeando-

Ahora es mi turno -Shang solo giró su mano abriendo los dedos y el torrente giró lanzando a James contra una casa, Shang extendió los brazos y lanzó más torrentes de agua para sujetar a James de sus extremidades, lo estiró y luego lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, James se quejó, siguió golpeándolo con fuerza y luego giró los torrentes lanzándolo contra un grupo de edificios destruyendolos, James solo sonrió y expulsó energía deshaciendo los torrentes de agua- ¡¿Que?! -James solo giró y cayó al suelo mientras Shang estaba sorprendido-

¡No! -James grito y lanzó un golpe contra el suelo, sujetó algo y luego lo levantó mostrando una raíz de árbol gruesa- ¡Me...! -James jaló la raíz y del suelo varias rocas fueron levantadas pero la raíz avanzó y cubrió a Shang formando un domo- ¡Subestimes! -James grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego dejando que el domo se quemara un momento, James sonrió pero el viento comenzó a girar con fuerza y se creó un tornado mientras el fuego se apagaba de momento y Shang estaba saliendo de las brazas-

Eso no me hizo nada -Shang dijo serio y el tornado avanzó hacia James con Shang dentro de él, el tornado atrapó a James, mientras este comenzaba a expandirse cubriendo una gran parte del pueblo, James estaba girando dentro del viento pero el viento avanzó a otro extremo y lo hizo acercarse a Shang y este lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, James fue levantando mientras el viento sopló giró y avanzó en ráfagas golpeándolo en el cuerpo, lo golpeó en la espalda y luego lo golpeó en el estómago, las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a golpearlo envolviéndolo en una esfera de ráfagas, James solo grito y expulsó energía deshaciendo el viento en una onda de energía, James solo giró y cayó suelo escupiendo algo de sangre pero Shang avanzó en picada hacia el, James levantó los brazos creando un escudo de metal verde brillante, el impacto solo con fuerza mientras Shang estaba envuelto en energía morada creando la figura de un pájaro, James estaba forcejeando tratando de aguantar el golpe que lo arrastró un poco, James grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal tratando de golpear Shang pero Shang solo salto y giró rodeando a James, Shang cayó detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo a otro extremo, james solo se quejó y Shang apareció por detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo a otro extremo estrellándolo con fuerza, James solo salió de entre las rocas y Shang extendió los brazos concentrando viento y agua morada-

¡Ráfaga de veneno! -Shang grito liberando un torrente de agua morada mientras James solo grito y levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque con sus escudos, forcejeo un poco hasta que sonrió y el torrente de agua se detuvo quedando suspendido entre los dos- ¿qué pasa? -el agua se congeló y luego se deshizo en pedazos mientras James sonrió y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de viento lanzando algunas rocas, Shang se alejó pero James se impulsó y avanzó hacia él y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago- ¡Uuuuh!

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -James grito y luego liberó energía empujando a Shang con fuerza alejándolo hasta golpear una gran roca, James solo se trasladó hacia donde estaba Shang y lo recibió golpeándolo no fuerza sobre el pecho tirándolo contra algunas rocas, James cayó hacia él y lo golpeó con fuerza estrellándolo en el suelo causando una onda de sonido y hundiendo a ambos en el suelo, James solo suspiró pero un tifón se creó sobre el rodeando el pequeño fragmento del pueblo James fue lanzado hacia el centro del tifón, Shang grito y se elevó rápido golpeándolo en el estómago, James se quejó pero Shang se giró y lo pateó con fuerza alzándolo a otro extremo, James se quejó pero el viento giró y lo lanzó a otro extremo estrellándolo con un grupo de rocas, James se quejó pero Shang avanzó hacia él y creó el tifón de nuevo para levantarlo del suelo, James solo grito pero Shang avanzó rodeando a James, avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe liberando energía en forma de cuchilla, James levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe creando una onda de sonido, James retrocedió un poco pero Shang lo rodeó y avanzó hacia el de nuevo, James trató de golpearlo pero Shang cambió la trayectoria esquivando el ataque, el viento lo golpeó por la espalda y lo levantó solo para que Shang lo golpeara por la espalda dejándole una cortada en la armadura y con ella parte de su carne, James sol gruñó pero Shang levantó los brazos y lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo contra el suelo, James solo se quejó cayendo hasta estrellarse con fuerza en el campo, Shang cayó en picada pero James gruñó y golpeó el suelo liberando algunas raíces y ramas de árbol, las ramas avanzaron rodeando a Shang y lo encerraron-

Otra vez el domo, esta vez no te servirá de nada -Shang grito levantando las alas y luego giró liberando algunas ondas de viento cortando las ramas, pero James apareció encima de él y lo golpeó para estrellarlo con fuerza contra las ramas, James grito y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza enterrándolo más y más con cada golpe, James expulsó energía empujando más a Shang contra el árbol hasta que la energía terminó partiendo al árbol por la mitad hasta llegar al suelo dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, James estaba un poco cansado pero sujetó su puño derecho por un momento y suspiró, el tronco comenzó a temblar y del centro aparecieron algunas ondas de viento que avanzaron rápido, James retrocedió un poco evitando el ataque pero se llevó una cortada en el brazo izquierdo, una cortada en el hombro derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda, se alejó un par de saltos y vio como Shang salió del tronco herido y con el ojo derecho cubierto en sangre-

Ese golpe...aaarhh haaarf haaaaf si me dolió -dijo Shang cansado mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco- lo admito eres fuerte

Si pero...de entre todos los guardianes, Boa y yo...somos los más débiles -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Shang sorprendido- ¿como que el más débil?

Lo que oíste, soy el guardián más débil, cada guardián tiene una habilidad que lo caracteriza, por ejemplo, Byakuya es el más rápido de todos, Hinata posee la concentración y equilibrio de energía perfecto, aún mayor que el de Po, Po puede aprender todas las técnicas con verlas una sola vez, pero posee la mayor resistencia, en cambio Izanamy es el más fuerte por ser un monstruo, en cambio Boa y yo...poseemos el poder doble, el poder de la vida del bosque, pero también hay algo peculiar en nosotros, el doble equipo, nuestra gema no está completa está dividida en dos porque posee dos cabezas, dos cuerpos, dos personalidades pero...el doble de poder al ser unidas -Shang solo se sorprendió y se giró para ver a Bo expulsando energía dorada pero solo levantó la cabeza dejando brillar su fragmento de gema-

¡La boa! ¡¿Cuando fue que el...?! -Shang grito sorprendido pero James grito liberando energía-

¡Ahora Bo! -James grito y Bo solo grito liberando la energía la cual tomó forma de serpiente amarilla, Shang avanzó hacia la serpiente tratando de golpearla pero esta sólo pasó de largo y fue hacia James, el tomó la energía en su mano izquierda y extendió el brazo gritando-

¡RRRRR HAAAAAAA! -James grito y se impulsó con fuerza hacia Shang- ¡Se terminó!

¡No! ¡Esto no se ha acabado hasta que alguien muera! -Shang grito y avanzó hacia James- ¡HAAAAAAAA! -James expulsó energía y avanzó mientras Shang solo se envolvió en energía morada, los dos chocaron sus ataques en un fuerte impacto que liberó una onda de viento, Bo fue empujado mientras las piedras salían volando, los edificios se desfiguraron y terminaron destruyéndose por el impacto-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -James grito doblando el brazo creando una onda de sonido pero su brazo terminó siendo herido gravemente, se cubrió de heridas y sangre, mientras su armadura era destruida por el ataque pero se pudo escuchar como se rompía en algunos puntos-

¡Jajaja estupido, estupido perdiste el brazo! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! -Shang se comenzó a reír pero James solo sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho creando una flama verde de energía jade y ligeros tonos dorados- ¡¿Que haces?!

¡Te dije que somos dos guerreros con el doble de energía! -James grito y liberó energía haciendo la llamarada más grande, se cubrió de energía y golpeó a Shang en el cuerpo, Shang ahogó un grito siendo golpeado en el pecho, escupió sangre mientras su nariz sangraba y terminó siendo empujado hacia el suelo- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -James grito y terminaron envueltos en energía mientras caían a una gran velocidad- ¡FURIA REAL DEL PLANETA TIERRA! -James grito y terminó cayendo en picada hasta impactar el suelo causando una onda de sonido y seguido un fuerte temblor que vibró tan fuerte que se convirtió en un terremoto, el suelo terminó creando grandes grietas que levantaron la ciudad en bloques de rocas, los edificios comenzaron a romperse y a caer en pedazos mientras todo el lugar temblaba por el fuerte terremoto, Byakuya e Izanamy se sorprendieron mientras saltaban esquivando parte de una roca y del terremoto, los animales gritaron asustados mientras se alejaban de la zona-

¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso es un terremoto? -Tomoe se sorprendido pero Hank solo se sujetó de una piedra viendo como la ciudad parecía que se doblaba hundiéndose poco a poco-

Creo que ese...fue James -dijo Hank sorprendido, en otro extremo Bo solo se alejó de las rocas mientras veía como James estaba de pie respirando agitado y su armadura caía hecha pedazos hasta que desapareció poco a poco-

Bien hecho James -dijo Bo sonriendo, James no contestó y terminó cayendo al suelo cubriéndose con un resplandor dorado y luego volvió a ser una hembra- ¡James! ¡Jane! ¿Quien seas? -Bo se acercó para ver a Jane en el suelo- ¿Jane?

Aaaah se acabó...el Modo Explosivo...por eso volví a ser Jane pero...algo banda mal...mis heridas son muy graves...y no puedo contener la herida -dijo Jane sonriendo pero comenzó a perder el conocimiento- lo siento

¡Jane! ¡No te duermas Jane! -Bo grito asustado pero Jane estaba dormida, en todo lado Byakuya estaba peleando contra Norak intercambiando algunos golpes pero se alejó y vio a otro extremo-

¡James...! ¡Su Chi...está...! -Byakuya se sorprendió pero Norak avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Byakuya desapareció esquivando el golpe, el solo se alejó y vio al frente- ¡Maldicion! ¡Ustedes malditos! ¡Me las pagarán! -Byakuya rugió con fuerza liberando energía atrayendo nubes de tormenta y con ellas relámpagos muy fuertes y sonoros-

-Byakuya rugió con tanta fuerza que se envolvió en una aura de energía azul con una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, avanzó de un solo paso y golpeó a Norak en el cuerpo, Norak se quejó mientras era empujado, Norak trató de golpear a Byakuya pero él se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, el golpe sonó con fuerza provocando que Norak solo escupiera un poco y fuera empujado, Byakuya apenas lo dejó moverse cuando llegó por detrás y lo golpeó en la espalda con fuerza provocando una onda de sonido y Norak solo cayó de rodillas, Byakuya apareció frente a él y levantó la pierna derecha listo para patearlo pero Norak apenas levantó la cabeza este rugió con gran fuerza provocando una onda de sonido y viento, Byakuya solo grito y terminó siendo alejado, desapareció y se trasladó a otro extremo sujetando sus oídos mientras zumbaban-

Aaaargh...haaaf haaaargh -Byakuya se quejó sujetando sus oídos hasta que el zumbido pasara- ¿ _Que demonios fue eso? ¿Una onda de sonido con tan solo un simple rugido?_ -Norak solo gruñó y volvió a rugir con fuerza liberando una gran onda de sonido, el efecto del sonido hizo temblar el lugar y demoler algunos edificios pero a tal un lo esquivó y se sujetó los oídos mientras caía al suelo rodado con las manos en la cabeza- ¡ _Maldicion! Creo que el pretende dejarme sordo -_ Norak solo gruñó y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Byakuya solo avanzo rápido y los dos chocaron provocando una onda de sonido con fuerza provocando un temblor pero Byakuya salto girando y lo pateó en la cara, giró de regreso y avanzó con fuerza pero Norak rugió nuevamente provocando que Byakuya gritara de dolor y fuera lanzado a otro extremo, Norak rugió y avanzó sujetando a Byakuya de una pierna y un brazo, lo levantó y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, Norak levantó los brazos y comenzó a golpear a Byakuya en el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando hasta provocar un fuerte temblor pero un resplandor azul debajo de él causó que se quemara ciego y Byakuya le dio un golpe en la mandíbula alejándolo, Norak gruñó pero Byakun aparecio frente y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza y con una gran velocidad, cada golpe liberaba algunos relámpagos del cuerpo de Byakuya pero anorak le sujetó el puño apenas pudo, Norak grito y le dio un golpe en el pecho y volvió a rugir haciendo que Byakuya fuera lanzado contra unos edificios, Byakun solo gruñó mientras sus oídos sangraban ligeramente, Norak grito y avanzó sujetando a Byakun de la cara, lo empujó con fuerza hasta que salto y lo lanzo contra el suelo, Norak extendió su cuerpo tratando de golpearlo con la cabeza pero Byakun giró sus muñecas y atrajo un relámpago del cielo, el relámpago golpeó a Norak en el cuerpo haciendo que se electrocutara pero igual cayó sobre Byakun causando una onda de sonido y descargas, los dos salieron de entre las rocas peleando, Byakun se agachó y se giró pateando a Norak en el pecho alejándolo, avanzó corriendo pero Norak rugió de nuevo, Byakun desapareció esquivando el golpe y apareció a unos metros-

 _Maldicion...sus rugidos son tan fuertes que el sonido...me esta dejando sordo...si le rompo el hocico, literalmente, si se lo logro romper podré evitar que vuelva a rugir y podré golpearlo con el relámpago más fuerte de todos_ -Byakun solo pensó y se puso de pie- _aunque hay algo que quiero comprobar_ -Byakun solos avanzó corriendo y Norak rugió al verlo, Byakun salto esquivando el ataque y extendió su brazo derecho junto con sus dedos y disparó un resplandor azul eléctrico golpeando a Norak en la espalda causando una electrocución pero Norak no sintió nada y se giró solo para saltar hacia Byakun, Byakun se sorprendió y Norak lanzó un golpe y Byakun solo levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Byakun terminó cayendo en el suelo provocando que algunas rocas fueran levantadas pero se puso de pie y vio sus brazos temblar-

 _El golpe relámpago que le lance...apenas lo hizo reaccionar, su fuerza es increíble pero su velocidad...su velocidad es muy baja a comparación de la mía -_ Byakun avanzó corriendo pero Norak se preparó, Norak rugió pero Byakun desapareció y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un relámpago causando otra descarga, se acerco y golpeó a Norak en la cara, Norak apenas reaccionó pero Byakun se volvió más rápido y golpeó a Norak en la espalda haciendo que se doblara, lo rodeó y lo golpeó en el costado de las costillas, por unos momentos lo siguió rodeando y golpeando y cada golpe que dejaba creaba una onda de sonido pequeña, Byakun solo pudo ver las ondas de sonido y Norak rugió de nueva cuenta provocando una onda de sonido más fuerte que se hizo más grande abarcando algunos edificios dejando que cayeran, Byakun estaba entre los escombros escupiendo sangre y se levantó- _ya veo...ese sujetó parece que no logra sentir algo de dolor, no, no es eso...puede sentir dolor pero...el, parece que lo ignora también sus movimientos son muy extraños, parece que apenas puede crear un plan para conotrarestar mis ataques, cada uno de mis ataques genera una onda de sonido que hace que me lo regrese con el doble de potencia, es por eso no que depende de su velocidad, al reducir mi campo de movimiento y al entorpecer mis sentidos eso le da la oportunidad de atacarme, bien si él utiliza el sonido y la indiferencia hacia el dolor entonces tendré que causarle un daño interno masivo_

-Byakun solo se agachó y extendió su brazo izquierdo tocando el suelo mientras sacaba sus garras cubriéndolas con un ligero brillo azul, Byakun solo avanzó rápido expulsando descargas, Norak trató de rugir pero Byakun le dio una patada en el mentón algo rápido, Norak solo reprimió el grito pero liberó una onda de sonido algo pequeña, Byakun desapareció y rodeó a Norak corriendo rápido, avanzó rápido y llegó con Norak dándole un corte con sus garras y unas descargas azules, anorak solo parecía sorprendido mientras Byakun terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y vio como Norak solo grito rugiendo liberando más sonido y una onda de viento empujando todo lo que lo rodeaba-

Bien entonces...a dar todo lo que tengo...¡ROMPE LA BARRERA DEL SONIDO! -Byakun grito y avanzó corriendo rápido, Norak solo se giró rugiendo liberando una onda de sonido pero Byakun solo avanzó rápido en medio de la onda del sonido y golpeó a Norak en el pecho liberando el sonido de un relámpago, el sonido fue tan fuerte que en verdad había soñado como el relámpago, Norak grito siendo lanzando a otro extremo pero Byakun apareció detrás de él y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza liberando gran descargas, los golpes eran tan fuertes que parecía que lluvia energía sobre el cuerpo de Norak, los golpes fueron más veloces y cuando Byakun se detuvo Norak terminó siendo lanzando contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Byakun cayó al suelo respirando agitado y cubierto de ligeras descargas-

Maldicion...me confié...-Byakun se quejó pero respiro profundo al ver como Norak estaba corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el, Norak grito mientras Byakun rugió- ¡GRROOOAAAARGH! -Byakun rugió y avanzó rápido, los dos chocaron provocando una onda de sonido, Norak rugió y terminó lanzando a Byakun contra un grupo de escombros, Norak escupió sangre pero no reaccionó por los golpes en su cuerpo, Byakun lanzó un grupo de rocas pero Norak rugió destruyendolas, Byakun apareció detrás de él golpeándolo con fuerza, anorak fue lanzando pero Byakun avanzó rápido y comenzó a golpearlo por el cuerpo, Norak rugió y giró lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Byakun salto esquivando el ataque y anorak le dio un golpe en la cara, Byakun se quejó siendo lanzando al aire y anorak avanzó hacia él y lo sujetó de la cara con ambas manos, lo empujó y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Norak levantó a Byakun pero Byakun se soltó liberando una descarga, se giró y los dos gritaron chocando sus puños causando una onda de sonido destruyendo algunas rocas en el suelo, Byakun y Norak comenzaron a pelear intercambiando solo golpes pero Byakun notaba ojo sus golpes no afectaban a Norak hasta que le dio uno en la cabeza provocando que Norak gritara y escupiera algo de sangre, Norak grito y liberó energía provocando una ligera explosión, Byakun se alejó saltando y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul centrada, Norak grito y rugió provocando una onda de sonido causando que el ataque se dispersara pero Byakun fue más rápido y avanzó golpeando a Norak en el cuerpo, Byakun rugió y liberó descargas de su cuerpo creando un ataque de energía, Norak solo grito recibiendo una descarga en su cuerpo, Byakun grito y lanzó a Norak hacia los cielos creando una descarga, Byakun escupió sangre mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus herida sangraban ligeramente-

Maldicion...tras pasar los límites realmente tiene un precio -dijo Byakun cansado y liberó más descargas pero su cuerpo se sacudió un momento- esto va mal...mi cuerpo no soportará mucho más tiempo el Modo Explosivo, bien un último golpe...arriesgarlo todo o nada -Byakun expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo, Norak grito rugiendo liberando energía pero Byakun sonrió y solo expulsó energía- ¡Lighting Plasma! -Byakun lanzó un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado, los ataques avanzaron rodeando a Norak cubriéndolo de algunos rastros de energía dorada, Norak grito rugiendo de nuevo pero Byakun lo rodeó y volvió a lanzar su ataque- ¡Lighting Plasma! -Byakun grito de nuevo liberando su ataque pero ninguno de los ataques chocaron con Norak al contrario, se formó una red de energía cubriendo y atrapando a Norak en su onda de sonido, Byakun grito y cayó en picada causando un fuerte impacto y grito liberando energía pero solo pudo lanzar varios golpes que no ocasionaron sonido, sus ataques fueron más rápidos mientras la red de energía se encogió y Byakun se detuvo-

Prepárate...desgraciado -dijo Byakun sonriendo, la red se encogió atrapando más el sonido y luego se deshizo creando una burbuja de presión encima de ambos, Byakun y Norak estaban de pie pero sintieron una gran presión sobre sus cuerpos y un fuerte sonido ensordecedor- Ya que no podía...destronarte con ataques físicos normales...pensé hacer esta trampa...y dejar que el golpe fuera molecular...guuu -Norak solo vio confundido como trató de levantar su mano izquierda pero sus huesos comenzaron a vibrar y luego a romperse igual que su brazo, Norak trató de gritar pero sintió como caí al suelo siendo sacudido por una fuerte vibración-

Jaula de sonido...es mi ataque final...ahora ambos estamos atrapados...en una jaula sonica, esto nos irá acabando poco a poco hasta lastimar las estructuras, cartílagos...incluso átomos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- 125...decibeles causan un dolor terrible...200 decibeles producen la muerte -la vibración aumento de fuerza causando una aura roja- ahora en 300 la estructura de nuestros cuerpos se destruyen...-Byakun cayó al suelo igual que Norak pero sus heridas eran un poco más graves, en caso de Norak sus mientras se rompieron pero su cuerpo u armadura seguían intactos, los decibeles aumentaron- aquí viene...600 decibeles...explosión molecular -la burbuja de decibeles explotó atrapando a Byakun y Norak en algo de fuego, Byakun salió del agujero herido mientras sus heridas y orejas sangraban, el perdió el Modo Explosivo pasando a ser Bianca de nuevo-

Po...aaarhj confiamos en ti -Bianca cayó al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre en la zona de golpe, Izanamy solo levantó las orejas y vio a otro lado sorprendido-

Byakun...James...-Izanamy estaba sorprendido mientras sujetaba el brazo que le había arrancado a Ice, permaneció en silencio pero a Ice camino con cuidado y se acercó a Izanamy- ¿qué pasa? ¿Me vienes a pedir tu brazo? -Izanamy lo lanzó y este cayó al suelo- lo siento por ser tan brusco pero es que no me había divertido en mucho tiempo -Ice no dijo nada solo su brazo comenzó a temblar hasta que se volvió a formar como si nada- ¿Regeneración?

Así es, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros estamos en contacto con los elementos en cuerpo y alma, nuestros cuerpos ya son elementos y como yo soy el hielo no hay problema para mi usando el viento y el agua para regenerar un simple brazo -dijo Ice serio mientras Izanamy estaba calmado- no importa cuantas veces pierda un miembro yo lo podré regenerar

¿Aún que quedes reducido en polvo? -dijo Izanamy calmado, el tomó su espada del mango mientras Ice solo extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada de hielo-

Pues veamos ¿quien gana? El hielo o el fuego -dijo Ice serio, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo igual que Ice, los dos chocaron sus espada crearon una onda de viento, Ice lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy giró colocándola de lado evitando el golpe, se creó una onda de sonido pero Izanamy se alejó de un salto y liberó fuego en la espada, lanzó un corte vertical liberando fuego, Ice extendió el brazo izquierdo creando un escudo de hielo evitando el ataque, Ice se trasladó a otro extremo y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de viento helado, Izanamy se giró y cortó el ataque por la mitad liberando fuego, el ataque se esparció mientras Izanamy solo se quedó esperando otro ataque de parte de Ice, Ice no dijo nada solo avanzó y chocaron espadas, Izanamy e Ice chocaron sus armas causando una onda de sonido, Ice lanzó un corte horizontal pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, salto y le dio un rodillazo a Ice en el mentón pero Ice liberó una corriente de viento helado e Izanamy fue empujado por el ataque, pero liberó flamas evitando ser congelado, Izanamy lanzó un golpe vertical pero Ice solo se defendió con su escudo de hielo y lanzó un golpe con su espada pero Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y creó una espada de fuego bloqueando el ataque, forcejeo un poco pero fue empujado por el ataque, sus flamas ardieron un poco más pero la espada Mangetsu reaccionó bajando la intensidad de las flamas un poco-

¿Que? -Izanamy vio la espada confundido pero Ice avanzó rápido, Ice lanzó un golpe con su escudo pero Izanamy cruzó sus espadas bloqueando el golpe, Ice lanzó un corte horizontal con el ataque, Izanamy salto rodeándolo y cayó por detrás de él, lanzó un ataque cruzado liberando fuego pero Ice se giró lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando viento helado bloqueando las llamas, las flamas de la espada Mangetsu bajaron un momento- aaaargh como eres quisquillosa -Izanamy avanzó corriendo, deshizo las flamas de Mangetsu y la cambió a su mano izquierda, lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego Ice bloqueó el ataque e Izanamy giró sujetando la espada de forma inversa, giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal haciendo un corte en el escudo de hielo, el hielo se fragmento un momento pero Ice solo lanzó un golpe con el escudo y levantó su brazo girando la muñeca concentrando algo de viento, lanzó un corte vertical liberando un tornado de viento helado, Izanamy se sorprendió pero lanzó un golpe en diagonal con ambas espada liberando una onda de viento, los dos ataques crearon un tornado más fuerte mientras peleaban entre ellos, Izanamy suspiró mientras comenzaba a sentir como sus flamas perdían fuerza-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Izanamy confundido- Aaarh tu...espada...-Izanamy giró la espada y la lanzó a otro extremo clavándola frente a Hank-

¡¿Qué haces grandísimo idiota?! -Hank grito sorprendido- ¡No puedes pelear sin Shibari Mangetsu!

Descuida tengo otra idea -dijo Izanamy serio, levantó los puños mientras abría las piernas, su cuerpo lo inclino un poco mientras extendía su brazo derecho y el izquierdo lo doblaba ligeramente-

¡Pero es una locura pelear cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Te va a matar! -Hank grito molesto-

¡Hank! -Tomoe levantó la voz y Hank lo vio confundido- ten confianza en el -Hank solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Izanamy grito y avanzó envuelto en flamas, Ice solo lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, pero cayó en picada lanzando un golpe pero Ice lo bloqueó con su escudo, el sonido de impacto fue algo fuerte y l escudo tuvo una grieta, Izanamy giró y pateó a Ice en la cabeza alejándolo un poco, Ice solo lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero desapareció esquivando el ataque, apareció junto a Ice y lanzó una bola de fuego pero Ice lo bloqueó con el escudo provocando una ligera explosión, Izanamy salto girando y pateó a Ice en la cara empujandolo un poco, Ice deshizo sus armas de hielo pero las convirtió en grandes garras de hielo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy levantó su brazo y lanzó un golpe liberando flamas, Ice solo le sujetó el puño y lo levantó estrellándolo con fuerza en el suelo, Ice gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque, se giró para quedar de pie y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego, Ice extendió los brazos y sujetó el ataque con las garras, el ataque se deshizo pero Izanamy apareció junto a él, Ice lo vio y liberó algo de viento helado deshaciendo las flamas e Izanamy solo se alejó siendo ligeramente empujado, Ice desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy pero Izanamy se volvió a trasladar, Ice lo buscó pero Izanamy lo pateó en la cabeza de lado, Ice se quejó pero giró solo para ver como Izanamy extendió los brazos disparando una bola de fuego, Ice grito siendo empujado por el ataque, Ice cayó en suelo emitiendo algo de vapor, en medio del vapor Izanamy vio un resplandor azul y solo movió el cuerpo tratando de esquivar el ataque, su ropa se cubrió de hielo ligeramente pero a Ice apareció por encima de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo, Ice cayó en picada tratando de golpearlo, Izanamy desapareció mientras impactaba con fuerza, los dos solo avanzaron hacia el otro, Izanamy se lo más rápido que podía evitando el ataque de Ice igual que Ice, ambos se movían tan rápido que emitían sonidos zumbantes, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de otro, Izanamy e Ice se alejaron escupiendo sangre pero Izanamy se veía cubierto de escarcha, Ice avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de viento helado, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos a los lados-

¡Explosión de galaxias! -Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos liberando nueve esferas de fuego de gran tamaño, el ataque avanzó golpeando el viento de Ic causando una nube de vapor, dos ataques fueron destruidos pero los otros siete avanzaron-

¡Ventisca de la muerte! -Ice grito liberando viento helado en sus brazos y piernas, avanzó corriendo y golpeó uno de los ataques de Izanamy, lo congeló al instante y luego lo lanzó de regreso, chocó con un ataque causando una nube de vapor, lanzó una patada golpeando a otra esfera lanzándola a otro extremo, se giró y golpeó una esfera congelándola al instante, Ice solo avanzó y le dio otro golpe a la esfera lanzándola contra las otras tres causando una gran nube de vapor, Ice avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy golpeó el suelo causando un circulo de fuego, Ice se detuvo pero vio como el ataque de Izanamy explotó debajo de ellos formando un pilar de fuego, Izanamy emergió del fuego pateando a Ice en el estómago, Ice escupió sangre pero fue lanzando un poco más alto, Izanamy se impulsó hacia él pero vio como las flamas disminuyeron, Ice solo se giró y lanzó un golpe liberando algunas cuchillas gruesas de hielo, Izanamy golpeó una destruyendola pero otra le cortó parte del muslo y otra el hombro izquierdo, Ice llegó con él y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó y terminó estrellándose con un edifico, se giró y terminó cayendo derrapando, el viento sopló con fuerza mientras Ice cayó detrás de él, Ice grito y golpeó el suelo causando una onda de sonido y hielo, el suelo tembló mientras del suelo emergían pilares de hielo, Izanamy salto esquivando un ataque y corrió sobre el pilar de hielo, salto de nuevo esquivando otro ataque pero Ice llegó con él y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, el golpe lo lanzó contra un grupo de pilares de hielo provocando una onda de sonido, más pilares aparecieron cruzándose casi apuñalando a Izanamy pero Izanamy salió de los pilares expulsando energía, rompió punta de los pilares con heridas abiertas y sangrantes, Ice e Izanamy solo avanzaron saltando chocaron sus puños, los dos siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas pero ambos lanzaron un golpe liberando una onda de sonido que comenzó a hacer vibrar el hielo hasta romperlo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero sintió como su cuerpo se entumeció y comenzó a volverse un poco torpe, Ice aprovechó eso y lo pateó en las costillas del lado derecho, Izanamy se quejó y terminó siendo lanzando contra un grupo de pilares, Izanamy cayó en medio de las rocas mientras Ice apareció encima de él y extendió su dedo de la mano derecha creando una esfera pequeña de energía que poco a poco comenzó a crecer-

¡GRRRR AAAAAARH! -Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe liberando energía roja carmesí, ambos ataques chocaron causando una colisión y luego una explosión en medio del campo, Izanamy salto en medio del fuego y cayó rodando por el suelo con heridas algo graves, su armadura se estaba rompiendo, sus heridas estaban abiertas y su ropa algo rota y quemada, por otro lado Ice cayó al otro extremo calmado y sus heridas se fueron cerrando dejando su cuerpo como si nada-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese fue todo el poder del Guardián más fuerte? -dijo Ice serio, Izanamy escupió algo de saliva y sangre, mientras permanecía algo enojado- no fue lo que esperaba, esperaba más de tu parte

Hmp no deberías ser tan arrogante -dijo Izanamy serio- aun me falta mucho para llegar a mi límite, y todavía no he mostrado mis mejores técnicas así que prepárate

Es inútil -dijo Ice serio mientras Izanamy lo veía con confusión- no importa si estás en Modo Explosivo, tus ataques no serán contrincantes para los míos, si quisieras ganar este combate hubieras usado toda esa fuerza de la que presumes, pero la verdad es que te estás conteniendo o no tienes más poder, te recuerdo esto, yo recibí la bendición de una diosa eso quiere decir que mi poder es nivel sagrado, el tuyo solo es fuerza bruta

¿Sagrado dices? -dijo Izanamy serio- puede que tengas razón, mi poder es solo fuerza bruta a comparación de la fuerza sagrada, pero hay algo más...algo que no he usado todavía, pero si lo uso entonces...podría matar a todos

¿Piensas usar otro truco? Entonces úsalo ya -dijo Ice serio- sino, matare a tus amigos ahora con mi cero absoluto

Mis amigos y yo estamos preparados para morir pero...ella ya murió una vez, no puedo perderla otra vez -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos nosotros ya estamos listos para morir pero no dejaré que los otros se involucren por eso me aleje más del lugar -Ice solo vio que estaban más alejados del lugar donde estaba Hank-

Bien me alejaste, ¿arriesgarás todo ahora para matarme? -dijo Ice serio-

Si, te mostrare el verdadero poder del Sol -Izanamy tomó sus hombreras y se las quitó tirándolas al suelo, tomó la gabardina blanca de su cuerpo y la rompió mostrando una camisa de manga corta con cuello algo alto con guantes negros- Te contaré un secreto también tengo un modo sagrado, y Po también -Ice solo se sorprendió pero Izanamy sonrió y apretó los puños mientras abría las piernas-

¡HAAA! -Izanamy grito cubriendose con un brillo dorado por el cuerpo- ¡GRROOOAAAAAAH! -comenzó a gritar expulsando una aura dorada con tonos rojizos, su cuerpo estaba brillando mientras él aura aumentaba de tamaño y luego comenzaba a comprimirse- ¡HAAAAAA! -Izanamy estiró su cuerpo deshaciendo el aura dorada por una aura brillante algo brillante, él aura se movía como si fuera fuego rodeándolo- ¡GRRRRRR! -Izanamy bajo su cabeza mientras las venas en su cara, manos, brazos, hombros y cuerpo se marcaban ligeramente-

Esta energía...-Hank se sorprendió un momento sintiendo como la la temperatura comenzaba a subir- Mi garganta...-Hank se tocó el cuello y trató de tragar- se está secando

¿Que es esta sensación? Mi sudor no para de salir...-Tomoe todo su frente pero vio como sus gotas de sudor desaparecían poco a poco- esto es muy extraño

No...lo es -Hank estaba asustado viendo al frente- es el arma secreta de Izanamy -en otro extremo Po sintió como su labio se corto ligeramente mientras Kenshi solo salto cuando sintió una piedra arder-

Mi labio...-Po se tocó el labio mientras caía en una piedra- así que finalmente lo piensas usar, bien creo que yo también me pondré serio dentro de poco -Kenshi y Po solo se vieron mientras Po sonreía-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy estaba gritando liberando más fuego que se tornó de morado a rojo carmesí, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño un poco mientras parecía que apretaba su cuerpo- ¡GRRRRYYYAAAAAAA! -Izanamy estiró su cuerpo liberando fuego por todo su cuerpo, en otro lado Bo solo sintió como el ambiente comenzó a calentarse mientras veía una gran burbuja de calor en forma de radiación a lo lejos-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Bo sorprendido- es como si el sol...estuviera presente pero el agua...-vio a un charco de agua y noto como el nivel del charco comenzó a bajar evaporando el agua- esto es...

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito estirando su cuerpo pero bajo su cabeza y se agachó cambiando las flamas carmesí por flamas azules, por un momento su pelo ganó un tono gris plateado con un brillo por todo el cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron plateados con un brillo blanco en ellos, Izanamy siguió gruñendo mientras su armadura cambiaba, sus brazaletes se volvieron algo largos con un brillo rojizo como flamas y bordes dorados, sus botas seguían iguales pero ganaron el mismo brillo, en su pecho apareció un petó rojo con forma de ave abriendo sus alas, las plumas del ave bajaban protegiendo sus pectorales con una armadura dorada, su cinturón era rojo brillante con protección a los lados en forma ovalada corta, en sus hombros estaban unas hombreras ovaladas mientras en su espalda se formaban unas alas de fuego como las de un ave- ¡GRRRRR HHAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando el fuego carmesí con tonos dorados formando un pilar de fuego que se deshizo mientras sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo brillaba con tonos rojizos carmesí-

Grrr...¿Que es eso? Es un crecimiento de energía monstruoso...-Ice estaba sorprendido mientras Izanamy solo lo vio mientras deshacía él aura de fuego y las alas- así que esto es el verdadero Modo sagrado, vaya es tenebroso y espantoso, pero solo elevaste tu temperatura un poco

Hice mucho más que solo eso -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora mi cuerpo irradia la temperatura de cinco mil grados centígrados, la misma temperatura que el sol a su 1% de fuerza, este será tu final -Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y apareció una espada de mango rojo con guardia dorada en forma de flama, tenía una hoja negra con un brillo en el filo en un ligero tono naranja- Zanka no Tachi, la espada de la llama eterna, esta espada aún no la controlo

-Ice e Izanamy avanzaron pero Ice creó una espada de hielo, Izanamy e Ice cruzaron espada causando una onda de vapor pero Ice sintió como su espada y brazo fueron cortados dejando un rastro en el suelo por el corte, Ice se sorprendió y volvió a crear su brazo solo para lanzar un corte con su brazo izquierdo pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe en diagonal cortando la espada por la mitad, Ice se alejó sorprendido y asustado mientras Izanamy avanzó hacia el, Ice junto sus manos formando una espada más larga y amplia, Izanamy guardó la espada y lanzó un corte horizontal chocando con la espada de Ice, Ice se quejó mientras en su pecho aparecía un corte ligero y la espada era cortada, Ice grito lanzando un golpe con su espada derecha liberando viento helado pero el viento se convirtió en vapor al contacto con Izanamy y la espada, Ice lanzó un golpe con la espada izquierda en forma diagonal mientras Izanamy retrocedió un par de paso y lanzó un corte vertical chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, Ice forcejeo pero lanzó una patada tratando de golpear a Izanamy y lo logró empujándolo un poco, Ice avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Ice grito y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara con la espada pero la espada se deshizo e Izanamy lo pateó lanzándolo contra unos escombros, Ice solo giró y avanzó directo contra Izanamy mientras Izanamy sujetaba la espada y avanzó, los dos chocaron sus espalda y forcejearon mientras derrapaban en el suelo, Ice solo giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de hielo pero Izanamy giró su espada bloqueando el ataque, forcejeo y lo destruyó, Izanamy avanzó pero desapareció y apareció encima de Ice, a Ice solo grito pero Izanamy clavó su espada sobre algo y eso fue un escudo de hielo, el escudo se destruyó igual que un bloque de hielo con la imagen de Ice, Ice se alejó y extendió los brazos liberando el viento helado pero Izanamy liberó fuego y lanzó un corte diagonal cortando el ataque sin problema, Ice se cruzó de brazos soportando las flamas pero estas lo quemaron y cayó en el tejado de un edificio, Izanamy solo avanzó hacia él lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Ice creó un muro de hielo e Izanamy lo corto en dos con sus flamas, Izanamy solo avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Ice giró lanzando un corte con ambas espada bloqueando sus golpe, las espadas fueron cortadas pero Ice las volvió a crear y lanzó un corte vertical cruzándolas, Izanamy salto esquivando el ataque y le dio un corte vertical en los hombros-

Ice perdió ambos brazos pero los volvió a crear, Izanamy avanzó y trató de apuñalarlo pero Ice lo sujetó de los brazos con su brazo izquierdo pero al contacto sintió como su cuerpo ardió e Izanamy solo cayó al suelo y lo pateó lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy se giró y tomó la espada lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Ice solo levantó su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe causando una onda de sonido pero Izanamy le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo perforando el edifico primero, Ice se cansó y se levantó mientras sentía su cuerpo arder, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero a Ice grito y lanzó un golpe liberando grandes fragmentos de hielo pero Izanamy solo le dio un corte a unos pilares y los destruyó mientras el campo se cubrió de fuego, Ice se sorprendió pero Izanamy llegó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Ice solo grito y liberó más hielo de su cuerpo creando un domo de hielo, se alejó viendo a Izanamy congelado en medio del domo, levantó su brazo derecho notando como su brazo izquierdo ya no volvía a regenerarse, Ice comenzó a juntar más hielo formando una gran bola de hielo, la bola de hielo comenzó a crecer más y más hasta hacer una sombra que cubría la ciudad o al menos la mitad de ella-

¡Está loco si la lanza destruirá toda la ciudad! ¡Y la matanza será alta! -Tomoe grito asustado pero Izanamy grito destruyendo el hielo-

¡Este será el final del sol! ¡Y de sus flamas! -Ice grito molesto mientras lanzaba su ataque pero Izanamy solo levantó su brazo expulsando fuego de todo el cuerpo, sujetó la espada con ambas manos y abrió sus alas-

¡Reduce todo a cenizas Phoenix! -Izanamy grito y avanzó contra la esfera para atacarla con sus llamas, las flamas cubrieron la bola de hielo deshaciéndola pero Izanamy terminó llenando con Ice y le dio un corte en diagonal por su hombro izquierdo dejando un rastro en el suelo por el corte, las nubes se dispersaron cubriendo toda la ciudad mientras comenzaba a llover e Izanamy cayó al suelo deshaciendo la armadura y la espada seguido de eso perdió su forma sagrada pasando al modo explosivo, la lluvia comenzó a caer y encontró a Ice en el suelo cortado y sin su cuerpo-

Jamás pensé que...la bendición de una diosa...seria tan poco útil...ahora ya no siento nada por el dolor...hazlo mátame...ya no tengo ninguna intension de seguir peleando...me has superado -dijo Ice serio mientras Izanamy creó una bola de fuego y la disparo destruyendo a Ice en el proceso, el solo camino pero terminó cayendo al suelo derramando sangre con el agua de lluvia, por un momento sonrió y perdió la transformación volviendo a ser Iza pero estaba muy herida-

Rayos...jamás pensé que terminaría así -dijo Iza sonriendo y se desmayó al instante siendo cubierta por agua y sangre, Po solo vio el cielo suspiro-

Byakun, James, Izanamy gracias amigos, pero déjenme esto a mi ahora -dijo Po serio y quedó en guardia viendo a Kenshi- vamos Kenshi vamos a terminar con esta pelea


	17. Chapter 17

_**Una última pelea**_

En medio del campo estaba gruñendo mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos, Po solo grito y salto esquivando una bola de fuego negro, Kenshi solo gruñó con sus brazos cubiertos en fuego negro, grito de nuevo y lanzó varios golpes liberando algunas esferas de fuego, Po solo avanzó corriendo en medio de los ataques y avanzó rápido, Kenshi lo siguió con la mirada y levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando una patada de parte de Po, trató de atacarlo pero Po volvió a desaparecer esquivando el ataque, Kenshi lo buscó pero sintió como el suelo se movió y algunas rocas salieron en forma de picos gruesos y afilados, Kenshi solo salto esquivando el ataque y levantó los brazos para después bajarlos liberando fuego destruyendo las rocas, Po solo levantó el brazo izquierdo creando un escudo bloqueando el fuego de parte de Kenshi, Po y Kenshi estaban tranquilos viéndose fijamente-

Nada mal pero veamos como le haces con esto -dijo Kenshi sonriendo, levantó los brazos creando una bola de fuego más grande y luego la lanzó, Po se sorprendió y avanzó solos para sujetar el ataque no sus manos, gruñó un poco sintiendo sus manos arder pero liberó energía y le dio un golpe desviándola a otro lado ocasionando que cayera en un lugar alejado provocando una explosión algo fuerte- nada mal

Te advierto que no me gustan las bromas durante las peleas -dijo Po serio- si me vas atacar hazlo directamente pero no involucres a mis amigos en esto

Ha patrañas, todos son objetivos, los matare a todos, no lo dudes -dijo Kenshi sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Po trató de golpearlo pero Kenshi salto esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro, su golpe esparció el fuego provocando que él fuego cubriera a Po, Po grito mientras las llamas aumentaban de tamaño, Kenshi sonrió pero las flamas se apagaron y Po ya no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada pero vio un resplandor dorado detrás de él, Po grito y lanzó una bola de fuego dorado, Kenshi solo grito y giró siendo golpeado por el fuego, Po se quedó en guardia esperando un momento cuando alas negras aparecieron en medio del fuego-

Aaargh me confié -dijo Kenshi molesto, estaba ligeramente herido y suspiró-

Si te golpee -dijo Po sonriendo, Kenshi solo gruñó y avanzó cubierto por fuego oscuro, Po avanzó envuelto en su energía y los dos se estrellaron con fuerza, Kenshi lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, forcejeo un poco pero le dio a Kenshi un golpe en el estómago levantándolo del suelo, Kenshi se quejó pero le dio una patada a Po en la cabeza alejándolo un momento, Po solo se quejó pero a Kenshi extendió los brazos liberando una flecha de fuego, Po se sorprendió un momento y cruzó los brazos creando un escudo bloqueando el ataque, el ataque se esparció mientras Po era empujado por el ataque, Kenshi corrió y rodeó a Po lanzando una bola de fuego, Po solo se giró y le dio un golpe al ataque deshaciéndolo en fragmentos, Po retrocedió un momento y Kenshi llegó con él creando una lanza de fuego, lanzó una apuñalada pero Po lo sujetó del cuerpo, forcejeo un momento y la destruyó provocando una ligera explosión, Kenshi gruñó y le dio una patada a Po en el pecho empujándolo y estrellándolo contra una piedra de su tamaño, Kenshi avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe al mentón levantándolo del suelo, Kenshi salto y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, provocando una leve honda de sonido y haciendo que el suelo se hundiera un poco-

¿Que se siente pelear contra tu contrario? -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- ¿o tú igual? -Po solo sonrió y liberó energía empujando a Kenshi, Kenshi se sorprendió viendo el resplandor mientras Po se levantaba soñando los huesos de su cuello-

Aún es muy pronto para decir que eres mi igual niño -dijo Po sonriendo, el solo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Kenshi en el estómago, giró y lo pateó con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Kenshi se quejó pero giró y cayó al suelo derrapando sus manos y pies, se levantó un momento pero vio como Po grito lanzando un golpe, Kenshi levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe causando una honda de sonido, Kenshi grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes mientras Po los bloqueaba moviendo los brazos, cada golpe era igual de rápido pero Po solo corría y los bloqueaba con sus brazos y manos, el solo avanzó y sujetó el brazo de Kenshi con su mano, forcejeo un momento solo para saltar y darle un rodillazo en el mentón, Kenshi solo retrocedió un momento pero Po no lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se ahogara, lo levantó y luego giró para lanzarlo a otro lado, Kenshi gruñó y giró cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo- je ¿ya viste? Te dije que no te podías comparar conmigo niño

Ya...deja de decir que eres superior a mi -Kenshi se levantó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía oscura, Po solo avanzó a todo lado esquivando el ataque, Kenshi se trasladó con él y lanzó varios golpes pero Po solo avanzó corriendo evitando cada golpe, giró y cayó de manos para después impulsarse y caer al suelo, Kenshi grito y avanzó hacia el, los dos dos chocaron sus puños liberando energía creando una grieta en el suelo pero Kenshi gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Kenshi se acercó más rápido y lanzó unos golpes seguidos pero Po los bloqueó con sus brazos, Kenshi saltó lanzando una patada pero Po la esquivando bajando la cabeza, Kenshi lo espero y Po lanzó un golpe pero Kenshi levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, forcejeo un momento pero fue empujado, Kenshi derrapó en el suelo y vio como Po se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago levantándolo levemente, lo comenzó a golpear de forma rápida en la cara y luego al pecho, giró y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, Kenshi solo giró y derrapó de nuevo solo para expulsar energía de su cuerpo-

¡Prueba el fuego del inframundo! ¡Fuego del purgatorio! -Kenshi grito y extendió los brazos liberando pero Po solo sonrió y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía dorada protegiéndose pero el fuego la destruyó y Po se trasladó a otro lado de un salto esquivando el ataque, Kenshi grito liberando más fuego oscuro y lanzó tres golpes liberando tres esferas de fuego, Po solo grito y avanzó contra el, se agachó esquivando el ataque, saltó esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpe a una desviándola pero el fuego le quemó parte de la armadura, Kenshi grito y le dio un golpe en el estómago creando una grieta en la armadura Po se sorprendió un momento y lanzó un golpe vertical chocando su brazo con el de Kenshi en un fuerte impacto, el golpe creó una onda de sonido pero Kenshi lo empujó y giró lanzando una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Kenshi solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Po le dio un golpe con la pala a desviando el ataque y se alejó de un salto-

Su fuego puede quemar el Modo Explosivo -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te lo dije tuve la bendición de una diosa, esto quiere decir que ahora te puedo matar sin ningún problema -dijo Kenshi sonriendo-

También tendré que usar mi bendición -dijo Po serio y se alejó saltando- ahora es mi turno

¿Que? -Kenshi solo preguntó sorprendido-

También iré más haya del límite -Po extendió los brazos destruyendo la armadura pero expulsó energía blanca del cuerpo- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! -Po grito expulsando energía mientras Kenshi solo avanzó de un salto, se preparó para atacarlo pero Po solo siguió expulsando energía- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! -la energía se volvió blanca con un ligero toque dorado mientras los ojos de Po se volvían más brillosos casi blancos- ¡Modo Sagrado! -Po grito liberando la energía-

¡¿Como?! -Kenshi giró sorprendido, Po estaba usando un traje negro debajo de una camisa blanca de cuello en V con borde negro y detalles dorados en un relieve de flamas, su cinturón era una cinta negra con relieve dorado en forma de flamas, sin extremos, usaba un pantalón negro con tobilleras negras y detalles dorados en los extremos, también usaba muñequeras largas con los mismos detalles, en su espalda aparecieron alas blancas cortas hechas de energía- ¡eso no me detendrá! -Kenshi se acercó y golpeó a Po en la cara alejándolo mientras Po solo derrapó y Kenshi se acercó, pero Po solo expulsó energía y avanzó o golpeándolo en el estómago y giró pateándolo con fuerza en las costillas, Kenshi grito de dolor pero expulso energia y avanzó de nuevo hacia Po-

¡HAAAAA! -Po grito igual que Kenshi y chocaron sus puños, causando una onda de sonido y energía que hizo temblar el campo, Tigre solo grito y cayó al suelo asintiendo el temblor con fuerza, en otros extremos Hank y Tomoe cerraron los ojos evitando el polvo y la tierra en los ojos, Po y Kenshi seguían peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, Kenshi le dio un golpe a Po en la mejilla haciendo que escupiera sangre pero Po grito y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza, y luego lanzó un golpe pero Kenshi movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque recibiendo una cortada en la mejilla izquierda, Kenshi gruñó y sacó sus garras liberando energía en forma de hondas, Po retrocedió de un salto pero su traje recibió las cortadas, Kenshi grito y lanzó un golpe directo liberando fuego pero Po movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho, justo en el centro, Kenshi se quedó sin aire y Po giró pateándolo en la cara con fuerza, giró de nudo y lo pateó con la pierna derecha de nuevo en la cabeza lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Po grito liberando energía y golpeó el suelo de forma vertical creando una fisura en el suelo, un gran grieta avanzó en el campo y Kenshi solo vio como las rocas se levantaron un poco, Po grito y extendió los brazos para luego juntarlos en un aplauso causando que dos grandes rocas salieran del suelo y aplastaran a Kenshi- jejeje

¡HAAAAA! -Kenshi grito liberando energía y destruyen las rocas, giró y lanzó una patada liberando fuego y un impulso de aire que lanzó las rocas hacia Po, Po solo saltó esquivando el ataque, pero sus ojos brilllaron y movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, giró quitando otras rocas, cayó al suelo pero este comenzó a temblar y Po saltó esquivando una roca que salió impulsada, Kenshi solo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Po solo saltó esquivando el ataque, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y avanzó rápido hacia Kenshi, lanzó un golpe pero Kenshi se trasladó a otro lado, Kenshi apareció a la derecha de Po lanzando un golpe, pero Po lo esquivó, los dos se movieron rápido siguiendo al otro causando una que otra onda de sonido, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus puños, se alejaron por la onda de sonido y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando algunos golpes y patadas, Po ya Kenshi gritaron lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños liberando energía, se creó una gran esfera entre ellos y fueron empujados por el ataque, Kenshi y Po volvieron a expulsar energía y extendieron sus brazos-

¡Rugido del Wyvern! -Kenshi grito liberando energía morada y negra-

¡Resplandor sagrado! -Po grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía blanca y dorada,los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una esfera de energía morada, aparecieron grandes descargas amarillas y luego la colisión explotó haciendo que el campo temblaba Roa y el viento fuera afectado moviendo todo con fuerza, Po y Kenshi fueron afectados por el ataque ganado libras heridas-

¡No pienso...Grrraaaaaargh! -Kenshi grito y extendió los brazos creando una esfera rodeando a Po en energía morada y luego la esfera aumentó de tamaño cubriendo todo el campo- ¡Dimensión Espejo! -Po se sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por un tono morado brillante y sus pies tenían agua cubriéndolos- bienvenido al mundo inverso

¿Mundo inverso? -Po preguntó sorprendido pero Kenshi avanzó corriendo y avanzó más rápido, Po lanzó un golpe que perforó a Kenshi dando a entender que era una ilusión, Kenshi apareció y lo pateó en la espalda haciendo que fuera empujado, Po se giró y vio como Kenshi iba por la derecha tratando de golpearlo, Po trató de golpearlo pero pasó lo mismo y Kenshi lo pateó en la cabeza del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, Kenshi grito por arriba y detrás de Po, Po giró y no vio como Kenshi salió del agua y lo pateó en el mentón alejándolo un poco, Po solo se quejó y Kenshi lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, lo sujetó del cuello y lo empujó hasta estrellarlo no una roca, Kenshi grito y liberó energía cubriendo a Po en fuego, Kenshi sonrió pero vio un resplandor blanco y fue empujado con fuerza-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Po grito y liberó energia banca, su traje estaba roto del brazo izquierdo pero el resto estaba intacto, Po solo avanzó corriendo y trató de golpear a Kenshi, desapareció y Po cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire y el lugar, sus ojos se volvieron grises y brillantes mientras permanecía quieto, Kenshi grito y avanzó por el frente pero en realidad estaba detrás de Po, trató de golpear a Po, pero Po solo arqueó el cuerpo y levantó su brazo izquierdo evitando el ataque, le dio un golpe en la cabeza ya Kenshi cayó al suelo, Kenshi se sorprendió y se levantó para trasladarse de nuevo, Po movió la cabeza hacia atrás esquivando otro ataque, retrocedió un par de pasos esquivando varios golpes, Kenshi solo grito y se elevó en el cielo, extendió los brazos y creó alas negras para después aletear un momento, creó varios ataques de fuego que fueron hacia Po pero el solo se movió rápido, saltó a la izquierda esquivando un ataque, bloqueó otro desviándolo con un golpe, avanzó corriendo y saltó esquivando un ataque, Kenshi solo vio como Po seguía esquivando los ataques, extendió sus brazos y liberó fuego en una ráfaga, Po saltó girando y llegó con Kenshi pateándolo en la cabeza, Kenshi se quejó y Po se acercó y grito lanzando varios golpes en el cuerpo de Kenshi, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza empujándolo más y más hasta que extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó energia envolviendo a Kenshi hasta que se estrelló en otro extremo-

¡El tesoro del cielo! -Po grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía, el mundo inverso brilló y luego todo se cubrió con la imagen de Buda, Kenshi solo vio sorprendido el resplandor dorado y grito siendo golpeado por la energía, fue levantando y Po lo siguió de un salto creando sus alas blancas, levantó los brazos y lo golpeó en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo rompiendo la ilusión, Tigre solo vio sorprendido como a Kenshi estaba herido igual que Po-

Que pelea más monstruosa -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Maldito...usaste el ultra...-Kenshi estaba molesto pero Po sonrió y se preparo un momento- ¡Maldito! -Kenshi solo grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó una patada pero Po saltó esquivando el ataque, Kenshi se preparó tratando de atacarlo pero Po sonrió y extendió los brazos abriendo las manos y lo encerró en una burbuja de energía, el ataque de Kenshi explotó con él dentro provocando heridas algo graves,Po avanzó corriendo y saltó girando pateándolo en la cara, el golpe provocó que Kenshi se desorientara un momento y el fuego se dispersó, Po se alejó saltando y concentró energía en ambas manos formando dos esferas, avanzó corriendo pero a Kenshi gruñó y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego-

¡GRRRRR HAAAAAA! -Po grito y avanzó corriendo en medio del fuego, saltó esquivando el ataque usando una de las esferas para bloquear el ataque, giró y cayó detrás de Kenshi solo para lanzar la segunda esfera golpeándolo con fuerza, Kenshi grito envuelto en flamas blancas mientras Po solo grito y concentró energía en su puño derecho y avanzó para golpearlo en el cuerpo- ¡Tesoro sagrado del cielo! -Po grito y extendió los brazos encerrando a Kenshi dentro de una esfera de energía blanca, Kenshi grito y fue levantado hasta un punto alto del cielo y cayó en picada provocando un agujero en el suelo, Po estaba cansado mientras Kenshi tenía heridas graves, su armadura rota, los ojos en blanco, su nariz cubierta en sangre, su cuerpo herido y temblando, parecía que apenas podía respirar o hablar-

Esto se terminó -dijo Po cansado, el se acercó con calma ya que Kenshi ya no representaba una amenaza, se agachó y lo sujetó con calma- escucha con cuidado te deje libre dos sentidos el oído y el habla, ya no tienes el tacto, ni la vista, ni el olfato, me temo, que morirás muy pronto, ahora solo dime porque Izanami los mando, o les dio esos poderes

Venganza...por...por...sus hijos...caídos...grrr...aaaargh -Kenshi solo grito y murió en brazos de Po, Po lo soltó y vio como Kenshi desapareció en brazas negras-

¿Por sus hijos caídos? ¿Que significa eso? -dijo Po calmado, Tigre solo se acercó y lo vio ahí parado-

¿Po? ¿Realmente eres tú, Po? -Tigre pregunto incrédulo por ver a Po en su forma normal-

Ah sí perdón, es que creo que el poder de la maldicion no era tan alto como para superar el Modo Explosivo, mientras este en esta apariencia seré mi yo macho -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pero pensé que el Modo Sagrado solo podía estar...-Tigre apenas termino de hablar Po se desvaneció y volvió a ser Pan-

¿Eh? -Pan se quedó viendo a los lados y luego a su cuerpo sudando sorprendida- ¡Oh no! ¡Volví a ser una hembra! -Pan grito sorprendida y sonrojada sujetando sus senos-

Hay que torpe -dijo Tigre cansado- pero bueno ya volviste a ser tu Pan -Tigre sonrió y Pan suspiro-

Si, pero los demás, puedo sentir como se debilitan poco a poco, llévame con ellos rápido -dijo Pan nerviosa, Tigre solo la cargo en sus brazos y saltó para irse saltando y corriendo a dos patas, en otro lado Boa, Hank y Tomoe estaban nerviosos viendo como Cologne trataba de curarlas usando su propia energía pero no funcionaba mucho-

Vamos Iza, vamos Iza despierta -dijo Tomoe nervioso mientras la loba blanca tenía la piel fría y parecía que se había vuelto más pálida, sus heridas eran largas y brotaba sangre sin parar-

Bianca, espero que no te mueras así nada más -dijo Hank serio pero por su mirada se veía preocupado, frente a él estaba Bianca, Bianca estaba inconsciente, respiraba lentamente y parecía tener los tímpanos rotos ya que la sangre había dejado grandes manchas en su cabeza, parecía que no reaccionaba con los sonidos que la rodeaban-

Jane...-Bo estaba temblando viendo las heridas de Jane, sus heridas eran en el cuerpo entero pero también sus brazos parecían estar en mal estado pero lo que más desconocida era el dolor interno- ¿como va abuela? ¿Hay mejorías? -Cologne estaba cansada pero seguía expulsando energía haciendo que las heridas de las hembras bajaran un poco-

Maldita sea...la energía que tengo no es suficiente para hacer que mejoren -dijo Cologne cansada-

Entonces usaré mi Chi también -dijo Hank serio y se acercó expulsando energía, sujetó a Cologne de su hombro y comenzó a expulsar energía carmesí haciendo que las heridas se curaran más rápido- vamos esto debe funcionar

Me temo que no será de ayuda, aunque uses todas tus fuerzas será inútil -dijo Cologne seria, los demás la vieron confundidos-

¿De que habla abuela? -dijo Hank sorprendido-

De que podría perder toda mi energía pero aún así no podría curarlas completamente, los daños hechos por los poderes infernales de un dio, no solo dañan el cuerpo sino el alma también, pero por suerte quienes hicieron estos daños fueron humanos mortales, las heridas sanaran pero me temo que cada una corre un grave peligro con la pérdida de sangre y esfuerzo, sin mencionar el esfuerzo del cuerpo al transformarse -Cologne solo forzó su vista un momento y comenzó a caer de rodillas- ya no me quedan...fuerzas

Tal vez a usted no, pero a mi si -dijo Pan calmada llegando con los demás, ella solo realizó los pasos del Chi y extendió los brazos liberando su propia energía- esto las curar pero el daño...interno persistirá unos momentos, no sé qué tanto han sufrid pero haré lo que pueda para recuperarlas -los machos asintieron mientras Pan seguía con su tratamiento, después de unas horas Jane comenzó a despertar en un cuarto de hospital, su cuerpo estaba vendado y ambos brazos enyesados-

Vaya ya despertarse Jane -Jane levantó la mirada y la cabeza para ver a Song y Bo frente a ella-

Amigos..jeje hola -dijo Jane sonriendo- yo...no pensaba que...-Jane se quejó y vio sus brazos enyesados ¿que...que es esto? ¿Qué pasó? -parecía asustada un momento pero Bo y Song se vieron algo preocupados-

Jane, lo qué pasó es difícil de explicar pero ganamos la batalla, en el proceso liberaste modo explosivo...pero usar nuestras fuerza combinadas te llevo a emplear mucha energía y tus brazos...tus brazos -Bo solo bajo la mirada mientras Jane solo vio sus brazos llorando un poco- estarán rotos por mucho tiempo

¿Perderé los brazos? -Jane pregunto asustada pero Song se acercó nerviosa-

No, no los perderás, tan solo perdieron parte de su movilidad, estarás así mucho tiempo Jane -dijo Song nerviosa y acarició la cara de Jane- pero me alegro de que estés viva

Si pero...fue muy costoso el resultado...aaaah no siento los brazos...aaah -Jane solo lloro mientras Song la acariciaba, en otro lado Hank estaba hablando con un doctor mientras este revisaba los oídos a Bianca, Bianca estaba nerviosa moviendo las orejas mientras un conejo le revisaba los oídos-

¿Y bien doctor, que tiene? -Hank le pregunto y el doctor solo negó con la cabeza mientras Bianca se sujetaba los oídos-

Los huesos sufrieron algo de daño igual que los músculos pero el mayor daño está en sus oídos, me temo que ella se quedará sorda por unos meses -el conejo estaba calmado pero Bianca no paraba de llorar mientras sujetaba sus orejas, Hank solo se sentó a un lado de Bianca y le dio un pedazo de papel donde escribió algo, Bianca lo leyó y luego vio a Hank-

Siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites -dijo Hank sonriendo mostrando que era lo que decía el papel, Bianca asintió y se recostó sobre el, en otro lado Tomoe estaba preocupado viendo a Iza dormida en la cama-

¿Que tiene doctora? -Tomoe pregunto viendo a una hembra de leopardo la cual revisaba el pulso de Iza-

Me temo que no parece que despertara en mucho tiempo, podrían ser meses o más tiempo pero ella no parece que despertara -dijo la hembra calmada- ademas aveces la pérdida de sangre también sugiere una muerte instantánea, pero por su fuerza y la gema no murió, estará bien pero no sabemos...si despertara o si logre recordar algo -Tomoe solo suspiro y cerró los ojos- quédese con ella, háblele, solo manténgala al tanto de las cosas, háblele con naturalidad

Entendido -dijo Tomoe calmado, la doctora salió del cuarto y Tomoe solo se acercó para sentarse en la cama y tomó la mano de Iza- me alegra que estes con vida Iza, pero por favor vuelve conmigo -Tomoe solo mantuvo una mirada triste mientras Iza permanecía dormida, Pan estaba sentada en el pasillo con Tigre frente a ella-

¿Te quedarás ahí sentada? ¿No dirás nada? -Tigre pregunto pero Pan mantuvo la mirada en su pecho- Pan...ellas

No morirán -Pan hablo y Tigre mantuvo la calma- No perderán sus vidas, solo no pueden moverse como antes, sabía lo que les pasaría cuando las obligue a transformarse de esa manera, maldita sea...debimos haber entrenado más

No había tiempo, no te culpes de esto -dijo Tigre preocupado-

No me estoy culpando de nada, solo siento que nos apresuramos demasiado, demonios que mala maestra soy, sabia que estábamos en apuros pero mi orgullo me ganó, grrr -dijo Pan deprimida pero sonriendo-

No es tu culpa, ellas tomaron la decisión -dijo Tigre calmado- decidieron usar el Modo Explosivo aún sabiendo las consecuencias de pelear contra ellos

Pero aún siento culpa, soy la única que no tuvo un efecto secundario o que no estuvo al borde de la muerte -dijo Pan deprimida-

Tranquila todo estará bien, nosotros las ayudaremos a seguir adelante -dijo Tigre sonriendo y la abrazó con fuerza- todo saldrá bien Pan, lo prometo -Pan asintió y se dejó abrazar, después de unos minutos Pan pasó al cuarto de Jane para verla, pero sintió un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda al verla enyesada de ambos brazos-

No...hola...Jane...¿como te sientes? -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa y Jane solo la vio-

Mejor, el doctor me dijo que tardaré en mover los brazos pero recuperaré parte de la movilidad en unas pocas semanas, podría tardar dos meses en estar completamente recuperada -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Esta bien, si necesitas algo házmelo saber...mejor aún cuando puedas salir ven conmigo, te llevaré al palacio de Jane para que te recuperes -dijo Pan seria-

¿Que? ¿Estas segura? Digo ya nos ayudaste bastante acabando con ese loco de Kenshi -dijo Jane calmada-

Si pero si comparas mis heridas con las suyas las mías...son...bueno -Pan se sintió frustrada y apretó los puños algo molesta- quiero hacer más por ustedes por eso te llevaré conmigo, te daré el mejor tratamiento que pueda

Ah gracias Pan...de veras...gracias prometo que haré lo que pueda para salir de esta -dijo Jane sonriendo, Pan asintió y salió de la habitación con Tigre-

Bueno una menos faltan dos -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Espero ser de mucha ayuda -dijo Pan nerviosa, la siguiente habitación a la que fueron fue la de Bianca, Bianca estaba sentada en la cama viendo sus manos y luego vio a Pan- hola Bianca...yo

Pan...ya hablé con el doctor, aunque hables con ella; ella no te responderá...porque está sorda -dijo Tigre preocupado-

Sorda...está bien...creo que ya sé que hacer -dijo Pan sonriendo y se acercó a tomar una hoja de papel y tinta, ella escibrio su mensaje en la hoja y se lo dio a Bianca, Bianca sonrió y luego escribió algo mostrándoselo a Pan- ¿Estas segura? ¿Eso está permitido? -Pan lo escibrio en la hoja y Bianca asintió sonriendo, Pan asintió sonriendo y se comenzó a retirar junto con Tigre-

¿Que notas se pasaron? -Tigre pregunto confundido-

Le ofrecí lo mismo a ella que a Jane, pero dijo que Hank ofreció lo mismo y ella ya aceptó -dijo Pan calmada- vámonos a ver a Iza

Esta bien -dijo Tigre calmado, los dos fueron al siguiente cuarto y vieron a Iza dormida con Tomoe a su lado- ah perdón, ¿está dormida? No queríamos despertarla

No se preocupen, ella está en coma -dijo Tomoe deprimido mientras Pan se acercó notándose asustada y preocupada- la pérdida de sangre y sobresfuerzo la hicieron quedar atrapada en su propio cuerpo, los doctores temen que no despierte en mucho tiempo

Qué horror -dijo Pan asustada- ¿que puedo hacer?

Nada, la llevaré a Japón para que se recupere por su propia cuenta, hay un lugar que se dice que podría curarla completamente pero el viaje es largo, la llevaré a Japón ahí la abuela Cologne y yo nos encargaremos de salvarla -dijo Tomoe calmado, Pan no dijo nada solo asintió calmada, en otro lado Cologne estaba conversando con Hank sobre Bianca la cual no hablaba solo permanecía en silencio sentada viendo al suelo-

¿Estas seguro Hank?, Llevar a forasteros a la aldea no está permitido y más si son Chinos -dijo Cologne calmada-

Eso fue antes, ahora la llevaré, creo que nuestros medicamentos y recursos la ayudarán a recuperar el oído -dijo Hank calmado- tal vez las raíces del árbol sagrado ayuden a escuchar y a despertar a Iza

Suena bien, esta bien llévala, pero en cuanto a Iza...ella se quedará en otro lado, después de que pase cierto tiempo y sus heridas cierran ella será trasladada a una locación secreta bajo protección mía -dijo Cologne calmada-

Espera abuela, por favor dígame qué hará -dijo Hank preocupado-

Nada por lo que debas preocuparte -dijo Cologne calmada- la ayudaré con algo importante, la ayudaré a despertar con el tiempo claro, pero mientras tanto estará bajo mi protección tú encárgate del clan Shiba de ahora en adelante

¿Que dijo? ¿Acaso usted me está...? -Hank estaba sorprendido y Cologne asintió-

Hank Shiba, a partir de ahora yo te nombro Lord Shiba, Maestro del Clan -Cologne lo apunto con su báculo mientras Hank estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado-


	18. Chapter 18

_**El tiempo cura cualquier herida**_

¡MALDITO SEAS HANK! -en el palacio Shiba se escuchó un fuerte grito seguido de un rugido, Hank solo se quejó mientras era golpeado por la cara, el golpe lo hizo retroceder mientras frente a él estaba Bruce algo molesto-

¡Bruce ya fue suficiente! ¡Pelear no nos llevará a nada! -Lucy grito molesta mientras Bianca veía preocupada a Hank pero solo se podía limitar a verlos pelear-

¡¿Como no quieres que me enoje si mira como regreso este desgraciado?! -Bruce grito molesto viendo a Hank, el cual solo permanecía en silencio, Tomoe por su cuenta estaba recargado sobre la pared escuchando todo y viéndolo- ¡¿como pudiste dejar a Iza en coma?! ¡Se supone que debías protegerla! -dentro de la habitación Iza seguía dormida con Misaki tomando su mano para acariciarla un momento-

Baja la voz, Bruce, seguro Hank nos dirá qué pasó -dijo Noe molesto mientras Bruce permanecía callado- ahora empieza desde el principio, y también dinos, ¿qué planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?

Durante la pelea Iza pudo usar el Modo Explosivo, pero su cuerpo se esforzó mucho al transformarse, la perdida de sangre fue mucha, eso la dejó la en coma, las demás guardianas sufrieron lo mismo, Bianca está aquí porque está sorda, no puede escuchar nada, Jane tiene los brazos rotos, Pan y Tigre se la llevaron para curarla, la abuela me dio una orden...yo, yo voy a proteger a Iza...por eso la traje aquí y también a partir de ahora soy...soy...el Lord Shiba -Hank levantó la voz viendo a todos los presentes- ¿tienen alguna cosa que decir sobre eso?

No señor -dijeron los demás presentes, Hank solo los vio a cada uno y siguió su camino pero Tomoe solo estaba viendo a la puerta de Iza, Misaki solo mantuvo la calma de momento y suspiro-

¿A partir de ahora que pasará? -Misaki se lo pregunto a sí misma pero no tuvo la respuesta, Hank solo estaba caminando y entró a la enfermería para ver a la doctora Sarenji una hembra de leopardo de las nieves con senos muy grandes y ojos morados-

Oh vaya pero si es el nuevo Lord Shiba, ¿a que debo el honor mi Lord? -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Vine para ver cómo vas con las ideas acerca de cómo despertar a Iza -dijo Hank calmado-

Bueno señor Shiba tengo una teoría...pero podría despertarla usando sangre fresca -dijo Sarenji calmada-

¿Sangre fresca? ¿Como las ayudaría? -Hank pregunto sorprendida-

Bueno señor es una idea todavía pero podría funcionar, la idea principal es que Iza-sama reciba la sangre de alguien compatible con ella, y que esa misma energía de la sangre la haga despertar, ademas su cuerpo podría aceptarla por la pérdida de sangre de la que me comentó -dijo Sarenji calmada- otra idea es mantenerla viva el tiempo más largo posible usando soluciones y pociones hechas a bases de hiervas

Entiendo, podría ser peligroso por contaminación pero es muy posible -dijo Hank serio- está bien, ella ya me ayudó muchas veces en el pasado, es mi turno de ayudarla esta vez

Bien, ¿quien será el que de su sangre? -Sarenji pregunto calmada pero Hank se descubrió el brazo izquierdo-

Usa mi sangre, a parte de su hermana o su abuelo soy el único Shiba que queda, también le comentaré a Misaki pero comienza conmigo -dijo Hank serio-

Muy bien, si tú así lo deseas -dijo Sarenji calmada, ella se acercó y tomó una jeringa de su escritorio- pero creo que necesitaré litros, así que prepararte para perder mucha sangre

Por ella lo acepto -dijo Hank preocupado ligeramente, mientras tanto en China Pan estaba curando las heridas de Jane mientras Bo y Song le hacían compañía-

Bien respira lentamente Jane, trata de calmarte -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras liberaba energía curando las heridas de Jane dejando que cicatrizaran-

Ya me empiezo a sentir mejor Pan -dijo Jane sonriendo- pero aún la curación es algo lenta

Eso es porque no estoy usando poderes sagrados, estoy usando mi poder propio -dijo Pan sonriendo- por eso tardo más

No deberías usarlo, deberías descansar un poco más -dijo Bo preocupado-

Descuida no hay problema para mi, ya que no hice mucho durante la batalla -dijo Pan calmada- por cierto ¿como van tus heridas Bo?

Estoy bien, las mías son menores a comparación de las de Jane -dijo Bo calmado-

Dime Pan, ¿hay algo que ayude a que la curación de Jane sea más rápida? -Song pregunto calmada mientras Pan vio algunas plantas medicinales en frascos-

Bueno...hay una posibilidad de crear un poder sagrado sin gastar mi propio Chi -dijo Pan calmada-

¿De verdad? ¿Y cual es? -dijo Song sonriendo.

Necesito agua sagrada de un tempo, agua bendecida -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno eso tiene lógica -dijo Bo calmado- ¿podrás usarla como se debe?

Si, si la mezclo con un poco de Chi esa agua tendrá unos nutrientes muy buenos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno vamos por ella -dijo Jane sonriendo, se levantó pero se quejó doblando su cuerpo-

Es mejor que te quedes aquí, Bo y yo iremos por la medicina -dijo Pan sonriendo, Bo solo se acercó y subió al cuerpo de Pan mientras Song ayudaba a Jane a subir a la cama-

Escucha Jane yo te voy a cuidar, Pan cuento contigo -dijo Song sonriendo-

Claro, ya regreso -dijo Pan sonriendo, ella salió cargando a Bo sobre sus hombros mientras tanto afuera Tigre estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados- bien Tigre ya regresó

¿A donde van ustedes dos? -Tigre abrió los ojos algo serio viendo a Pan y Bo juntos-

Solo vamos por unos ingredientes para Jane y para mi -dijo Pan sonriendo-

La pienso ayudar, no te preocupes no irá sola -dijo Bo calmado-

Entiendo, esta bien les deseo suerte a los dos -dijo Tigre calmado- pero Bo -Bo lo vio algo confundido- que no se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a Pan

Tranquilo no tengo esas intensiones -dijo Bo sonriendo- mejor ponte a entrenar con tus amigos como siempre

Hmmm -Tigre solo suspiro con algo de enojo mientras Pan estaba nerviosa-

Ah vamos, no se pelen, mejor vámonos Bo -dijo Pan nerviosa- Tigre tú queda a cargo -Tigre solo asintió mientras Pan se despidió con un beso rápido, Tigre solo escuchó como Grulla, Mantis y Mono le hacían algo de burla por el beso pero Tigre solo los vio y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos provocando algo de miedo, Pan por su lado comenzó a bajar las escaleras cargando a Bo en sus hombros, Bo solo vio el restaurante del señor Ping cuando Pan pasó por el frente de el-

Sabes Pan ahora que lo pienso, ¿como reacciono tu papá cuando le dijiste que te quedarías así? -dijo Bo confundido-

Pues lo tomaron bien pero...mi papá me está insistiendo que le de nietos para que se encarguen del restaurante, sin duda nunca cambiará -dijo Pan suspirando y estaba sonrojada levemente, Bo solo sonrió y reía un momento-

Bueno al menos debes admitir que ahora tú tendrás a los niños por ser hembra -dijo Bo sonriendo-

¡Hay cállate! -Pan grito sonrojada mientras corría hacia el bosque- bien el templo ya debe estar cerca -Bo se bajo y siguió a Pan deslizándose por el suelo- en este templo podremos conseguir algo de agua sagrada -Bo siguió a Pan hasta llegar a una subida con escaleras pasando por un portón rojo hecho de madera- es aquí

Hmmm... -Bo no dijo nada solo mantuvo la mirada en la entrada, siguió a Pan subiendo por las escaleras hasta notar un símbolo en la primera puerta notando lo que parecía ser un ojo tallado, Bo mantuvo la mirada por un momento y siguió a Pan, Pan estaba subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al templo donde estaba un monje barriendo, el monje al parecer era un panda rojo con los ojos cerrados y no mayor que Shifu-

Buenas tardes -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Buenas tardes, dígame que se le ofrece señorita -dijo el panda rojo sonriendo viendo a Pan-

Mi amigo y yo venimos por algo de agua sagrada y bendecida por favor -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Claro tendrá que pagar algo de dinero por el agua bendecida, espere por favor -dijo el monje sonriendo mientras Bo estaba algo serio viendo a los lados-

Oye Pan, esos sujetos que nos atacaron, ¿no formaban parte de una secta o algo así? -pregunto Bo confundido mientras Pan se quedó viéndolo confundido-

Bueno si pero ellos...eran japoneses no chinos -dijo Pan calmada-

Si lo sé pero hay algo de este lugar que me da mala espina -dijo Bo serio, el panda regreso sonriendo cargando lo que parecía una botella pequeña con un corcho en ella-

Aquí está el agua bendecida, pueden llevársela -dijo el panda rojo sonriendo mientras Pan dejó unas monedas con el monje y tomó la botella-

Se lo agradezco mucho señor -dijo Pan sonriendo, Pan tomó la botella y comenzó a retirarse con Bo pero no sin antes ver mejor al panda rojo detrás de él, el panda solo sonrió mientras ellos se iban, Bo y Pan estaban bajando con cuidado mientras Bo no dejaba de ver la botella-

Pan déjame ver esa botella un momento -dijo Bo calmado-

¿Que? ¿Por que? -dijo Pan confundida-

Solo dámela por favor -dijo Bo serio, Pan no puso mas pretextos y le dio la botella, Bo la abrió y sintió un aroma, él se giró y la lanzó haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol-

¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Pan grito sorprendida-

Mira, fíjate bien -dijo Bo serio, Pan vio al árbol donde la botella se había estrellado y noto como el tronco comenzó a expulsar humo morado y se derretía con un líquido del mismo color- era veneno, muy tóxico por lo visto

No puedo creerlo -dijo Pan sorprendida- entonces ese sujetó...

Estaba tramando algo -Bo dijo serio, ambos regresaron al templo solo para ver al panda sentado en la mitad del patio- ¡Oye! -Bo avanzó rápido y lo sujetó del cuello enrollándolo del cuello- nos diste una botella de veneno -Bo lo apretó con fuerza pero el panda no perdió su sonrisa- ¡¿A que demonios estas jugando?!

Jeje...ustedes pudieron una botella de agua sagrada...una botella bendecida pero por la diosa del infierno...jajaja si, estaba haciendo el trabajo de mi diosa...-el panda sonrió mientras comenzaba a soltar algo de saliva y espuma-

¡Bo suéltalo! ¡Si lo matas no nos dirá nada! -Pan grito molesta y Bo lo soltó pero el panda siguió soltando saliva y espuma por la boca- ¿Bo que hiciste?

No lo apreté tan fuerte -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Por la diosa...-el panda siguió sacando espuma por la boca antes de caer muerto al suelo-

No, algo hizo este sujetó para terminar así -dijo Bo sorprendido, Pan solo vio a los lados y camino hacia el templo principal, notó un poco de un fluido negro saliendo de una puerta y la abrió, al momento de abrirlo se tapó la boca casi hasta vomitar, se giró y cerró la puerta de golpe para alejarse caminando-

¡Estabas...aaargh estabas en lo...correcto! -Pan solo grito y aguantó las ganas de vomitar- ese sujetó...mató al monje del templo, encontré su cuerpo dentro del templo -Bo solo vio el templo y se acercó al cuerpo del panda rojo en el suelo, lo abrió y mostró un tatuaje en el centro del pecho, parecía un ojo dentro de una estrella- dijo que lo había hecho por su diosa

Su diosa...debe ser de la secta de Izanami, como Kenshi y los otros -dijo Bo serio- entonces ellos ya llegaron hasta estos lugares, vámonos Pan ya no podemos hacer nada aquí más que entregar el templo -Pan asintió y más tarde al atardecer Pan y Bo estaban regresando caminando- el panda murió por envenenamiento, creó que se dio cuenta que sospechaba de él

Al monje del templo lo mataron igual, ese panda debió saber que pasaríamos, de seguro tenía algún plan para todo esto -dijo Pan molesta-

¿Por que esa secta nos quieren muertos? -dijo Bo serio-

Porque derrotamos...porque derrotamos a los hijos de Izanami hace mucho tiempo, hace tiempo logramos derrotar a uno, Hinata e Izanamy enfrentaron a dos -dijo Pan seria- de seguro esta secta piensa que su diosa merece justicia y por eso firmaron un pacto con ella

Esto no me gusta Pan, siento...que cosas horribles están a punto de venir -dijo Bo molesto, después de unas horas llegaron al palacio de Jade solo para ver a Jane y Song paradas en la puerta sorprendidas y un poco asustadas- ¿que están haciendo afuera?

Ah...bueno...como decirlo -dijo Song sorprendida y nerviosa-

¿Qué pasó? -Pan pregunto confundida-

Tigre se puso como loco miren nada más lo qué pasó -dijo Jane nerviosa, Pan y Bo se acercaron para ver y escucharon un grito de parte de Tigre-

¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO CORREN?! -Pan solo se asustó por el grito de Tigre y lo vio en medio del patio sin su chaleco solo su pantalón, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo a Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Vibora, Song y Shifu corriendo cargando un tronco en la espalda pero Shifu llevaba una piedra- ¡DIABLOS MIREN QUE DÉBILES SON! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MARICAS GUSANOS, SON LO MÁS VIL QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO! -los seis estaban cansados y parecían agotados- ¡VAMOS IMBESILES ME COMPLACE MUCHO VER SUS ESTUPIDAS CARAS DE SUFRIMIENTO!

¿Cuanto lleva así? -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Como seis horas, no los ha dejado descansar ni por un momento -dijo Song sorprendida-

¡Son lo peor, son un montón de basura! ¡¿No les da vergüenza?! ¡Si tienen algo de huevos entre sus piernas entonces deben chingarle! -Tigre grito mientras todos avanzaban sudando hasta ahogarse-

Vaya que mal hablado -dijo Jane sorprendida- pero vio...ha sido lo más inofensivo que ha dicho en horas -todas bajaron las orejas mientras Bo solo veía con dolor a todos y entre esos Mono cayó respirando agitado-

Ya no puedo...más...ahaaaaf haaaf ya no -dijo Mono entre respiraciones cortadas-

¿Otra vez tú idiota? -Tigre se acercó y vio a Mono en el suelo- Tu espíritu no es más de lo que estamos viendo ahora, ¿ya no puedes correr? -Tigre cruzó sus brazos mientras Mono trataba de respirar- ¿por que no vas corriendo a tu cuarto a jalártela con tus estupidas revistas de felinas? Eres una vergüenza, alguien patético, me das asco, si las felinas de esas revistas son ídolos para los entes como tú entonces son estupidas e inútiles -Mono se enojó y se levantó para tratar de golpear a Tigre-

¡No hables así de las mujeres de las revistas, idiota! -Mono grito tratando de golpear a Tigre pero este solo se hizo a un lado y le dio una ligera patada a Mono en sus piernas tirándolo al suelo de nuevo-

Lo diré cuantas veces quiera, eres alguien muy idiota y esas mujeres jamás estarían con un tipo como tú, pero si piensas lo contrario entonces demuéstramelo, corre todavía más -dijo Tigre molesto-

¡Grrraaaargh! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios -Mono grito levantándose del suelo y tomó su tronco- ¡Ah maldita suerte! ¡Me lleva la chingada! -Mono se fue corriendo mientras Pan y los demás se acercaban-

¿Hola como les fue? ¿Todo resultó bien? -Tigre sonrió viendo a Pan la cual estaba confundida viendo el campo-

Oye...explícame una cosa, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Y de donde sacaste ese lenguaje tan feo? -Pan pregunto algo molesta viendo a Tigre-

Bueno me dijiste que los entrenara y esto siempre me ayudaba a motivarme, el lenguaje bueno Shifu lo usaba conmigo cuando estaba de mal humor -dijo Tigre calmado-

¡Hay sabía que era culpa de Shifu! -Pan se golpeó la frente mientras Song y Jane se reían de forma nerviosa-

¿Pero enserio esto funciona? Porque los veo algo fatigados -dijo Boa sorprendido-

Si funciona, esto es para que se hagan más duros, para que se hagan fuertes y soporten mucho más -dijo Tigre serio- entrenar la resistencia es necesaria para todo caso

Si entiendo sobre Grulla, Mantis y Mono ya que últimamente se han puesto alto perezosos, ¿pero por qué Shifu y Vibora y hasta Song? -dijo Pan confundida-

Porque el maestro Shifu se la pasa comiendo galletas, Vibora se ve en el espejo todo el día y Song...bueno el me caí mal -dijo Tigre calmado-

Tienes buenas razones -dijo Song con sarcasmo- bueno como sea, déjalos comer, los tienes aquí des que Bo y Pan salieron y eso fue hace horas

Mmm quizás tienes razón -dijo Tigre calmado y comenzó a pensarlo un momento- bueno es hora de darles una recompensa, ¡Oigan bastardos! -Tigre grito mientras los demás se detenían un momento- ¡Tendrán una gran comida hoy! ¡Su primera comida en horas, el que termine el recorrido de doce horas comerá! -los demás gritaron y siguieron corriendo-

¡¿Doce horas?! -los cuatro gritaron sorprendidos, después de un largo rato Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Vibora y Seng estaban agotados tratando de caminar pero sus cuerpos parecían que estaban hinchados-

Debo admitir Tigre que esos métodos fueron muy productivos, ahora me siento más fuerte que antes y si me faltaba un poco de ejercicio -dijo Shifu sonriendo tratando de aparentar que no le pasaba nada pero su cuerpo entero temblaba de dolor-

Maestro Shifu su cuerpo está temblando -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si bueno...es que apenas...siento los brazos -dijo Shifu sonriendo pero termino cayendo al suelo sentado- creó que tengo las piernas débiles...aaargh mejor tomaré un té para calmarme

Buenas noches -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa viendo a Shifu quedando acostado en el suelo, Tigre estaba comiendo en la cocina mientras Jane, Song y Bo hablaban algo serios, Pan suspiro y volvió a entrar con Tigre sentado en la mesa-

Bien los demás estaban tan cansados que no pudieron resistir el sueño, están inconscientes hasta Shifu -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Claro, mi entrenamiento los convertirá en armas afinadas y perfectas -dijo Tigre calmado- Pan... dime..¿qué pasó en el templo?

Así que te diste cuenta -Pan cambió su expresión por una más serena-

Así es, me di cuenta porque no curaste las heridas de Jane apenas volviste, te quedaste viendo y la seguiste tratando con tu Chi -dijo Tigre calmado- asumo que algo sucedió y no me dices porque es delicado

Si mucho, resultó que el monje que nos estaba ofreciendo el agua también era un monje de la secta de Izanami, ellos traman algo Tigre -dijo Pan calmada- el agua que me dio era veneno, por suerte Bo se dio cuenta a tiempo y se deshizo de la botella para cuando llegamos para interrogarlo él se estaba suicidando con veneno

Sabía que te darías cuenta y para evitar contacto decidió suicidarse, hmmm que cobarde -dijo Tigre serio- ¿ahora que harás?

No lo sé, pero solo fue uno, mañana podría haber otro...la verdad no lo sé, habrá que esperar, pero si no hablaré con Hank o la abuela Cologne para tener información y comenzar una investigación directa -dijo Pan calmada-

Si tú haces algo yo voy contigo -dijo Tigre serio- donde vayas yo voy

Tranquilo Tigre, apenas es una idea, primero vamos a ver qué pasa y luego veremos cómo proseguir -dijo Pan calmada-

Entiendo -dijo Tigre calmado- ¿has recibido mensaje del gato albino? ¿O de Bianca?

Bianca sigue sin poder escuchar pero Hank le da la ayuda necesaria para hacerla sentir mejor -dijo Pan calmada- en cambio Iza...sigue inconsciente y no encuentran la forma de despertarla, pero sino la despiertan porno puede que su cuerpo ya no resista y terminara muriendo...pero aún así todos recibimos la misma cantidad de daño, ¿por que ella sigue dormida?

No lo sé...ya, vez tenga algo que ver con el enemigo que enfrento o su transformación, son muchos factores -dijo Tigre calmado- como sea debemos dejarla descansar y esperar a que despierte con el tiempo

Espero que sea pronto -dijo Pan preocupada, mientras tanto en el clan Shiba Hank gruñó y golpeó la cama de madera viendo a Iza dormida todavía-

¡¿Por que no funciona?! ¡¿Por que sigue dormida?! ¡Le di toda la sangre que pude! -Hank grito molesto y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas de la cama-

Hank-sama por favor solo espere...este proceso aún es experimental -dijo Sarenji preocupada de ver a Hank tan molesto y alterado-

¡Es inútil! -Hank grito y golpeó una mesa partiéndola por la mitad, en el exterior del cuarto Misaki estaba temblando pero Tomoe tenía los brazos cruzados escuchando todos los gritos-

 _A este paso..._ -Tomoe pensó calmado y se alejó caminando, más tarde Bruce estaba lavando unos vendajes mientras Lucy cambiaba las sábanas y ropa de Iza dejándola descansar-

Se ve tan tranquila y apacible en ese estado -dijo Lucy nerviosa- casi parece dormida

Si pero no lo está -dijo Bruce molesto- todo por culpa de ese idiota, no importa que hagamos solo podemos...verla dormir, carajo como me enfada -Bruce solo apretaba los vendajes en sus manos mientras Lucy solo podía mantener el silencio-

Con permiso -Tomoe entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta- ¿como están?

Pues ya está más tranquila y tiene ropa limpia, eso es bueno -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Hmmm...que bueno -dijo Tomó calmado-

¿Que buscas Anya? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Soy Tomoe ahora, Bruce -dijo algo serio y Bruce asintió- escuchen, habrá una reunión dentro de poco, véanme en el patio trasero en veinte minutos

¿Es algo serio? -dijo Bruce calmado pero Tomoe solo asintió y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- entiendo, te veremos ahí -Tomoe salió caminando y siguió visitando a los compañeros de Iza uno por uno, después de unos minutos él estaba apoyado contra la pared de piedra en una zona algo aislada del palacio-

Bien ya estamos todos aquí -dijo Bruce calmado, frente a Tomoe estaban Saru, Clent, Noe, Lucy y Misaki-

Los he traído aquí con una idea importante, debemos sacar a Iza del castillo -dijo Tomoe calmado-

¿De que hablas? -Misaki pregunto preocupada- no podemos trasladarla, su condición

Su condición sigue igual -dijo Tomoe serio- como bien sabe Hank está usando a Iza como práctica para una solución sin resultados, no sabemos lo que él trasplante de sangre le hará, podría haber estragos en su corazón o peor en zonas que ni se podrían curar

Él tiene un buen punto, ese método aún no es probado y cada día qué pasa Hank pone a los científicos a seguir investigando plantas, hasta dicen que habrán cadaveres para ver cómo operan los órganos internos -dijo Clent preocupado- yo no se ustedes pero estoy de acuerdo con sacar a Iza de aquí antes de que la maten

Pero ir con el plan sería como ir en contra de las órdenes de Hank -dijo Saru preocupado-

Tal vez así sea pero juramos proteger a Iza desde que la conocimos -dijo Noe calmado- ademas el juicio de Hank está implicado de forma errónea

Es verdad cada día Hank se ve más y más alterado -dijo Misaki preocupada- temo por la vida de mi hermana

Pero aún si logramos sacarla, ¿a donde la llevaremos? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Hay un templo que adoran a Izanagi-sama no muy lejos de aquí, ahí es donde la maestra Cologne quería llevar a Iza el agua sagrada será más que suficiente para curarla -dijo Tomoe calmado-

¿Como estás tan seguro? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Pues...ya lo vi en acción, ademas sus heridas fueron hechas por energía de una diosa, tal vez un dios la salva -dijo Tomoe calmado-

No podemos ir todos, necesitamos un plan -dijo Saru preocupado-

También alguien que se quede aquí para repartir información sobre Hank -dijo Noe serio-

Creo que yo ayudaré, yo estoy entrenada para repartir información por medio secretos -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bien, Bruce, Noe, Clent necesitaré una pantálla -dijo Tomoe serio- quiero que ayuden cuando saque a Iza de aquí, si Hank nos intenta atacar deberemos responder

¿Qué quieres que haga yo? -Misaki pregunto confundida y algo nerviosa-

Escucha Misaki quiero que vayas a las montañas, espera en la frontera con una tela y coloca dentro algo del pelo de Iza y sus vendajes viejos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y Misaki asintió- esto lo hacemos por su bien

¡Entendido! -dijeron todos y se alejaron en un rápido movimiento mientras entre las sombras estaba una tigresa de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos vestida con ropa negra y una bufanda amarilla, la tigresa solo se alejó del lugar, después de unas horas la noche estaba cubriendo el lugar mientras los aldeanos y diferentes animales se iban a dormir, los soldados de la muralla que defendía el castillo y la aldea mantenían sus posiciones, las antorchas estaban encendidas mientras los guerreros y samurais mantenían sus posturas esperando algún ataque, el castillo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Tomoe solo se levantó de su cama y tomó sus cosas, se acercó al pasillo solo para ver a dos samurais armados y listos protegiendo el cuarto de Iza-

 _¿Que? ¿Que están haciendo ahí?_ -Tomoe solo pensó preocupado viendo a los dos guerreros- _Ni modo tendré que hacerme cargo_ -Tomoe tomó una esfera negra de entre sus ropas y la lanzó enfrente de los dos tigres, la esfera explotó creando un humo morado, ambos tigres estaban sorprendidos retrocediendo por el humo pero Tomoe avanzo corriendo y golpeó a uno en el estómago, el otro apenas pudo reaccionar y Tomoe le dio un golpe en el mentón tirándolo al suelo-

 _Me da gusto ver que no pierdo mis habilidades_ -Tomoe entró al cuarto de Iza para verla dormida todavía- _No tengas miedo, pronto estarás a salvo_ -Tomoe tomó las sábanas y comenzó a enrollarla para cubrirla completamente para después cargarla en sus brazos-

Tomoe, misión comprometida -Lucy se arrodilló frente a la puerta viendo a Tomoe- nos descubrieron los guardias están corriendo tratando de rodear y cerrar las entradas y salidas notorias

Eso no importa, seguiremos con lo planeado -dijo Tomoe serio- que preparen todo, nos vamos -Lucy entendió y asintió, los dos solo salieron del cuarto cargando a Iza envuelta en sus sábanas, los dos corrieron saliendo del patio trasero hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la muralla, algunos guardias estaban derrotados en el suelo e inconscientes-

Lamento lo que tuvimos que hacer -dijo Bruce calmado saliendo por una puerta- todo listo Tomoe, debemos irnos

Bien -Tomoe solo entró por la puerta siguiendo a Bruce, los tres habían salido del muro que rodeaba la aldea, más adelante estaban Noe, Clent, Saru y Misaki esperando por ellos, Misaki sonrió y salió empujando una carreta pequeña- bien ya estamos todos sólo debemos irnos por las montañas

Tenemos un problema -dijo Clent preocupado, Tomoe y los demás corrieron y se escondieron en el bosque mientras Clent levantó una mano y un dedo tocando sus labios, los demás vieron al frente y notaron cómo había soldados corriendo cargando algunas lámparas, parecían que buscaban a alguien o a ellos-

Maldicion parece que supieron que vendríamos -dijo Noe molesto-

Eso explica porque los guardias trataron de atacarme cuando me acerqué a sacarlos de sus puestos -dijo Saru calmado- tenemos a una rata

Alguien hablo de mas -dijo Misaki molesta- esto debe ser obra de Hank -Tomoe solo vio todo de forma seria, el vio a Iza en su espalda y luego vio algo de tela y pelo en el suelo-

Creo que tengo una idea, todo acérquense -Tomoe dejo a Iza en el suelo y tomó su espada para cortarle algo de pelo, corto algo de sábana y ato mechones de pelo de Iza a ellos para después dárselo a los demás- tengan, es el olor de Iza, eso los distraira un momento pero solo servirá para atraerlos, corran todo lo que puedan, traten de separarlos más y luego nos vemos en el pico de la montaña, ahí cruzaremos la frontera

Bruce, Lucy, Clent, Saru, Noe, corran de forma individual, Misaki tu conmigo, apóyame a ocultar a Iza

Entendido -dijeron todos y se separaron mientras Tomoe tenía a Iza devuelta en su espalda-

Tomoe, ¿como estás tan seguro de tu plan? -Misaki pregunto preocupada-

Porque Izanamy y yo lo aplicamos una vez hace años en la guerra civil de la region Kanto -dijo Tomoe calmado-

¿Que? ¿Tu estuviste en esa guerra? -Misaki solo pregunto pero Tomoe no dijo nada y solo se levantó- Tomoe, ¿quien eres?

Descuida pequeña princesa, estoy aquí para ayudar no para lastimar -dijo Tomoe calmado mientras Misaki solo recordó a Anya pero ella estaba casi borrosa y parecía que le sonreí y le decía lo mismo- vamos tenemos que movernos ya

Claro -los dos caminaron para acercase a una piedra donde Misaki mostró la carreta- traje esto para que ayudara a transportarla

Esto solo estorbara -dijo Tomoe calmado- ademas hace mucho ruido, pero bien pensado por el segundo, vamos Misaki perdemos algo de tiempo -los dos siguieron el camino atraves del bosque para ir más adelante, en otros lados Bruce y los otros se oscultaban entre las rocas y los árboles dejando algunos mechones de pelo trayendo a los soldados, ahí aprovechaban y los dejaban inconscientes, Tomoe y Misaki llegaron a un cruce en las montañas viendo un camino cortado por una grieta profunda, Tomoe solo retrocedió y saltó expulsando algo de fuego y energía, giró y termino cayendo deslizando sus pies en el suelo, Misaki lo siguió saltando desde el borde a cuatro patas, ella terminó cayendo rodando en el suelo acostada-

Auuuch -Misaki se quejó pero Tomoe solo sonrió-

Te acostumbrarás pequeña, vamos, debemos ver a los demás -dijo Tomoe calmado, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a los demás sentados sobre piedras esperando por ellos- veo que lograron llegar a salvo

Si, lamentamos la tardanza -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Estábamos rodeados, muchos caminos cerrados por patrullas, incluso hay patrullas de aquí a las fronteras, los barcos son investigados -dijo Lucy calmada-

Maldito seas Hank, incluso pensó que podríamos usar los barcos -dijo Tomoe molesto- ¿qué hay de la información aparte? Para los soldados debe ser extraño que hagan este tipo de movimiento, ¿o no?

Interrogue a uno y dijo qué hay una orden de arresto contra ti, Tomoe -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Una orden de arresto? ¿Bajo que cargo? -Tomoe dijo molesto-

¡El cargo de secuestró de ambas princesas del clan Shiba! -Tomoe abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras veían como una bola de fuego caía en picada hacia ellos, Noe grito y extendió los brazos creando un muro de hielo, la bola de fuego explotó causando que el hielo fuera destruido, los demás retrocedieron un momento mientras Tomoe acostaba a Iza en el suelo y Misaki la rodeaba con su cuerpo, los demás estaban en guardia viendo a Hank en la esquina del borde mientras algunos guerreros estaban rodeando el campo armándose con flechas y espadas para atacar de cerca y a distancia-

Finalmente los encuentro, es hora de que dejen esto y regresen a Iza al palacio -dijo Hank molesto viendo a los demás-

No tenemos pensarlo regresarla, ya tuvo suficiente, la vamos a salvar de ti -dijo Bruce molesto-

¿Salvarla de mi? ¿Como? -Hank pregunto algo molesto-

Sencillo tus métodos no están funcionando, la estas presionando y la alteras con el fin de despertarla, pero lo qué haces está mal, la mataras si sigues así -dijo Tomoe molesto- se sensat, esto es por el bien de Iza

Yo también lo hago por su bien, no hay más métodos, solo yo puedo salvarla, yo puedo salvarla, así que no interfieran y ríndanse ya -dijo Hank molesto-

Eres un grandísimo estupido -Tomoe solo grito molesto viendo a Hank- si tengo que arriesgarme aquí entonces lo haré, chicos por favor llévense a Iza, yo lo distraigo

Perderás si peleas solo, ademas Iza también es importante para nosotros -dijo Bruce molesto, él tomó unos guantes con tres garras en los nudillos, se los coloco y expulsó energía-

También te apoyaremos en esto -dijo Noe serio creando una espada de hielo-

Lucy, Misaki váyanse, ustedes son muy rápidas, podrán perderlos -dijo Clent calmado tomando un par de sais en sus manos-

Nosotros les ganaremos algo de tiempo aprovechen y váyanse -dijo Saru calmado-

Esta bien, Misaki vámonos -dijo Lucy preocupada tomando a Iza en su espalda, Misaki y ella comenzaron a correr-

¡No las dejen escapar! -Hank grito serio mientras uno de los guardias disparó una flecha envuelta en flamas hacia adelante de Lucy, los demás soldados siguieron la flecha con la mirada y donde cayó ellos apuraron y comenzaron a disparar sus flechas, Noe grito y giró su mano lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando algo de hielo de su espada, el hielo formó un muro de hielo bloqueando el ataque de las flechas-

¡Bruce, Saru! ¡Ataque a distancia! ¡Clent Noe apoyen y protejan desde atrás! -Tomoe grito serio mientras los cinco se juntaron formando un círculo juntando sus espaldas, Clent y Noe corrieron para acercarse más a Lucy y Misaki, Tomoe Bruce y Saru se juntaron para quedarse en guardia viendo a los soldados-

Saben que esto se puede tomar como traicion -dijo Hank serio- ¿se piensan arriesgar por este sujetó?

No nos arriesgamos por Tomoe, nos arriesgamos por Iza, nuestra única líder -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¡Ven Ikazuchi Strike! -Bruce grito lanzando un golpe vertical liberando un relámpago de sus garras, el ataque golpeó a algunos soldados-

¡Ataque bola de fuego! -Saru grito girando una lanza con una bola de fuego en la hoja de un extremo, lanzó el ataque causando una ligera explosión algunos soldados fueron empujados mientras Tomoe solo corrió a un extremo y lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada liberando fuego azul, el ataque corto el paso de algunos soldados, un grupo de soldados grito disparando una flecha mientras Misaki y Lucy corrían en medio del bosque, las flechas estaban cayendo pero Noe y Clent extendieron los brazos creando un torrente de agua helada, el torrente se esparció creando un muro curveado protegiendo a ambas felinas de los ataques de las flechas, en otro extremo Bruce grito cruzando sus garras protegiéndose de un ataque de una espada, lo empujó y luego le dio una patada en el pecho, se giró solo para retroceder un poco evitando otro golpe, se acercó y detuvo un golpe de la espada con sus garras, saltó y le dio una patada en el mentón al soldado haciéndolo caer al suelo, en otro extremo, Saru solo giró su lanza bloqueando un par de flechas y luego extendió sus brazos creando una bola de fuego desde el filo de la lanza y lo disparó contra un grupo de soldados, saltó y luego grito golpeando a un soldado en la cabeza con su lanza, por su parte Tomoe solo peleó con su espada, el giro golpeando a un soldado en las costillas con la parte sin filo de la espada, Hank solo extendió sus brazos y liberó una bola de fuego, Tomoe se giró y corto el ataque por la mitad evitando el contacto-

Sabes pelear con la espada pero ¿sabrás pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? -Hank sonrió y saltó frente a él, Hank avanzó corriendo igual que Tomoe, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una ligera honda de sonido, Hank sonrió y lanzó algunos golpes mientras Tomoe solo se defendió, Hank lanzó un golpe pero Tomoe arqueó su cuerpo levantando su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe a las costillas, Hank se sorprendió pero lanzó una patada y Tomoe retrocedió, Tomoe se preparó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego azul, Hank la sujetó sin problemas pero Tomoe avanzó rápido por delante y lanzó un golpe liberando más fuego, Hank solo saltó de lado esquivando el ataque, el fuego avanzó y golpeó una roca dejando un ligero agujero sorprendiendo a Hank un momento-

Este tipo...ya no es ser ordinario -pensó Hank serio al ver a Tomoe rodeado de fuego azul, los dos avanzaron y siguieron chocando su puños, sus puños creaban brazas y ligeros rastros de fuego frente a ellos con cada golpe, Hank lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Tomoe se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque fue empujado y Hank lo siguió, Hank saltó girando y lanzó una patada pero Tomoe le sujetó la pierna y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hank giró y cayó sobre un árbol cayendo sobre sus pies, Tomoe se quedó en guardia y lo esperó cuando Hank se impulsó en un salto, Hank lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo extendido y Tomoe se agachó esquivando el ataque, el ataque dejó un poco de fuego en el aire mientras Hank solo giró y aterrizó en el suelo sonriendo, Tomoe solo sonrió y aplicó un poco de fuerza en el suelo, Hank lo vio confundido cuando noto que el suelo se volvió caliente y vio como un torrente de fuego salió por debajo del suelo casi quemando su cara, Hank retrocedió un momento cuando Noe extendió sus brazos y lideró algo de hielo golpeando a Hank congelando su brazo izquierdo un momento-

¡¿Pero que...?! -Hank grito molesto cuando Tomoe aprovechó que estaba distraído y comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo y cara, Hank se enojó un momento y lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe al mentón con el bloque de hielo, Tomoe obtuvo un corte en su labio pero saltó y pateó a Hank en la cara, se giró y cayó a cuatro patas pero Hank siguió de pie y Tomoe avanzó y lo golpeó con el codo en el pecho, Hank gruñó y trató de golpearlo cuando fuego golpeado por un torrente de agua; Hank solo sacudió su cuerpo tratando de sacara el agua cuando Bruce sonrió y giró extendiendo los brazos liberando una descarga, Hank entendió el ataque y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca bloqueando el ataque-

Tu eres un cobarde, poner a mis compañeros a pelear por ti, eso es sucio -Hank molesto-

No es cobardia, es estrategia -dijo Tomoe calmado- eres un guardián, uno de los seis seres más poderosos del mundo, si nos descuidamos morimos, ademas no podemos darnos el lujo de perder aquí -Bruce grito y se acercó a Hank, Hank se giró tratando de patearlo pero Bruce desapareció esquivando el ataque-

¿Que? -Hank lo busco pero a Bruce aparecio detrás de él y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, cada golpe sonó con fuerza mientras Hank levantó los brazos para defenderse- ¡Bruce...eres un...!

¡¿Un que...?! ¡¿Creíste que eras el único que entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte?! ¡Te equivocas! -Bruce grito y siguió golpeando a Hank hasta que Hank lanzó un golpe pero Bruce volvió a trasladarse y apareció detrás de Hank lanzando varios golpes liberando fuertes descargas- ¡Puede que seas un guardia pero ninguno de nosotros ha tomado tantos descansos para hacerse más débil! -Bruce gruñó pero Hank solo lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara empujándolo un momento, Bruce se quejó y trató de atacarlo pero Hank lo golpeó en la cara rompiéndole un par de dientes, Bruce retrocedió y escupió sangre mientras Hank expulsaba fuego y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de flamas rojas, sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y parecía que su musculatura aumentó- entró al Modo Guardián

Ya veo todo este tiempo nos subestimo -dijo Clent serio-

No, se equivocan, yo jamás los subestimé, pero un guardián sobrepasa los límites humanos, es lógico que yo sea mucho más poderosos que ustedes, ahora ríndanse y denme a Iza, aunque claro ustedes no se rendirán por las buenas -dijo Hank serio, el suelo tembló un momento mientras Hank giró y vio como un torrente de agua fue hacia el, Hank solo grito y le dio un golpe deshaciendo el torrente, Bruce se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago pero Hank le regresó el golpe en el estómago casi levantándolo y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza, Bruce con cada golpe solo escupía sangre hasta que Hank lo dejó caer al suelo, Saru grito y se acercó lanzando un golpe con su lanza pero Hank la detuvo con su mano izquierda, Saru soltó su lanza y luego lanzó una bola de fuego pero Hank giró la lanza bloqueando el ataque, Clent corrió y lo golpeó en la espalda con su cornamenta, Hank giró y trató de golpearlo pero el agua subió y le sujetó brazo evitando que se moviera, Noe grito y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de hielo golpeando a Hank creando una nube de vapor Tomoe y Clent corrieron hacia el vapor solo para ser empujados por los golpes de Hank, Hank solo gruñó y se acercó a ellos, Hank sujetó a Clent de sus astas y lo atrajo dándole un golpe con la rodilla en la cara, Clent se quejó derramando sangre de sus heridas, Hank lo golpeó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo mientras Saru corrió hacia él junto a Tomoe y Noe, Saru avanzo corriendo y saltó esquivando un golpe de Hank, Noe avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hank en la cara empujándolo y luego Tomoe le dio una patada en el pecho, Hank avanzó corriendo y trató de golpear a Tomoe pero el hielo se formó frente a él bloqueando el ataque, Hank solo gruñó y rompió el hielo con sus puños, trató de atrapar a alguien pero Tomoe y Noe tomaron unas cadenas y las lanzaron, las cadenas se ataron a los brazos de Hank impidiendo que se movería-

¡¿Qué hacen?! -Hank grito molesto cuando Bruce se levantó del suelo y sujetó a Hank del cuello- Saru se acercó y golpeó a Hank en el pecho y luego en su estómago revelando algunos puntos de presión- ¡Eso puntos son...!

Impiden que se mueva unos minutos! ¡Saru Bruce ya! -Tomoe grito mientras Bruce le colocaba un collar hecho de metal a Hank-

¡Collar listo jefe! -Bruce sonrió y se alejó mientras Hajime perdía su transformación y veía su cuerpo-

¿Que es esto? -Hank se sorprendió de ver el collar y trato de quitarlo- no puedo quitármelo...

Es la medida contra los guardianes, idealizado por el mismo Izanamy, un collar capaz de neutralizar los poderes de los guardianes -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Hank grito molesto viendo a Tomoe-

Esta medida Izanamy la realizó hace mucho tiempo, pensando que algún día irías en contra del clan o en contra suya, por suerte jamás se atrevió a usarlo hasta ahora -Tomoe sonrió y luego extendió sus brazos liberando algo de fuego, Hank grito y golpeó el ataque pero este terminó empujándolo a él hasta que se estrello contra unas rocas del otro extremo- ya terminamos aquí, vámonos -Noe cargo a Clent y Bruce en sus brazos mientras se alejaban corriendo- _Iza te prometo que te voy hacer volver_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Persecución y despertar**_

En Japón el sol estaba saliendo, la mañana parecía totalmente distinta, Tomoe estaba caminando por el bosque cargando a Iza en su espalda, detrás de ellos estaban Misaki, Bruce, Lucy, Noe, Clent y Saru, todos estaban caminando pasando por los terrenos rocosos hasta ver unas montañas con poca vegetación más adelante y algo de neblina-

Tomoe toma un descanso, Iza necesita descansar -dijo Lucy calmada, Tomoe asintió y dejó bajar a Iza en l suelo con cuidado, Misaki y Lucy le abrieron las sábanas y luego la bata dejándola desnuda- tiene algo de sed, trataré de hacer que beba agua, Clent te toca

Entendido -Clent se acercó y se agachó sacando una bolsa con cuero y agua dentro, abrió el tapón y sacó el agua usando sus poderes dejando que pasara dentro de la boca de Iza dejando que la bebiera por reflejo- listo

Está algo sucia pero no hay heridas o traumas -dijo Lucy calmada-

Estará bien por el momento -dijo Clent calmado- ¿cuanto falta para llegar?

Tres horas, quizás cinco si vamos caminando -dijo Bruce calmado, todos asintieron y siguieron con el camino, durante todo el camino estuvieron rindo no cuidado, cuando veían a un grupo de samurais pasar ellos se escondían y más Tomoe quien no dejaba que alguien más cargara a Iza, Lucy y Saru se ocultaban entre las casas y solo iban adelante para atacar a los soldados dejándolos caer al suelo inconscientes, Lucy y los demás los arrastraban escondiéndolos dentro de las casas o pajas para que no los vieran-

Esto va para mal, no podemos seguir con cautela -dijo Noe algo molesto- debemos hacer algo más

Tengo una idea pero tomará algo de tiempo -dijo Bruce calmado, Bruce se acercó a una tienda de ropa y solo consiguió capuchas negras y algo de ropa genérica- tengan, pónganse esto

¿Que idea tienes en mente? -Clent le pregunto y Bruce mostró el traje-

Estos son trajes que por lo general se lo dan a los viajeros o a los soldados en entrenamiento militar, si nos vestimos con ropas genéricas pensarán que somos soldados o viajeros, pero si cubrimos nuestros olores cambiando nuestra ropa entonces ellos no se darán cuenta de que somos nosotros -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Esa es una gran idea -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- bien hecho Bruce -Tomoe sonrió igual que los demás, acostaron a Iza con cuidado en el suelo mientras todos se quitaban sus ropas para cambiarlas por los uniformes generales negros, el uniforme consistía en un chaleco negro de borde banco ajustado al cuerpo, muñequeras blancas pálidas, con un cinturón blanco, pantalón negro, unas vendas blancas en las piernas y zapatos pequeños cortos para todos, se colocaron capuchas en sus cabezas, dichas capuchas estaban costuradas a la espalda del traje, Lucy se ató su melena en una cola de caballo, Bruce cortó algo de su melena esparciéndola en el suelo, Tomoe tomó algunas moras rojas junto a Misaki y comenzó a aplastarlas para batirlas en la sabana que cubría a Iza-

Con esto apenas se siente su olor, diremos que son moras rojas -dijo Misaki calmada-

Si claro -Tomoe se levanto y comenzó a frotar sus hombros un poco-

Luces cansado -dijo Misaki calmada- deberías tomar un respiro

Si pero debo guiar a Iza hasta el templo estaré más tranquilo cuando ella esté haya -dijo Tomoe calmado mientras movía los brazos-

Yo la llevaré -dijo Noe calmado tomando a Iza en sus brazos- yo la llevaré -Tomoe trato de dedicar algo pero Lucy se acercó y cubrió los labios de Iza con moras rojas y sonrió-

Listo, ya te la puedes llevar, estará tranquila de momento, Clent ve dándole algo de agua para que esté siempre hidratada -dijo Lucy calmada-

Oigan...yo la llevaré -Tomoe se acercó pero Bruce lo tomo del hombro izquierdo-

Tranquilo, no hay problema con alguien más la lleve -dijo Bruce sonriendo- también necesitamos que estés a salvo y al cien por si Hank regresa

Pero...-Tomoe trataba de hablar pero ellos no lo dejaban hablar-

Tomoe, mejor dicho Anya, todos aquí somos un equipo, si estás herido dilo, no te hagas el valiente -dijo Lucy sonriendo- según recuerdo tu olías regañar a Izanamy así cuando hacía una tontería cómo estás -le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho lo cual lo hizo sonreír-

Si, tienes razón...perdónenme -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Vámonos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y parece que derrotar a uno que otro guardia atrajo la atención de otros -dijo Clent calmado, todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo dejando sus ropas viejas en algunas zonas esparcidas del campo, mientras tanto en la zona de la batalla anterior Hank comenzó a moverse saliendo de unas rocas, Hank tenía ligeras heridas y el collar que tenía en el cuello se rompió cayendo en pedazos en el suelo-

Son unos...traidores Grrrr -Hank gruñó algo molesto y comenzó a saltar entre las rocas que podía ver hasta que llegó a la cima notando el camino cortado por un ataque, las rocas y el camino estaban demolidos por la pelea anterior, olfateó el aire pero perdió algo de aroma debido al humo- grrr...astutos, se cubrieron con el humo -el se giró y comenzó a irse de regreso al castillo Shiba, mientras tanto en el castillo Luceli estaba asustada viendo los cuartos vacíos, ella camino de lado a lado tratando de encontrar a alguien o al menos calmar sus nervios, Hank entró al gran salón sacudiendo la tierra y polvo de su cuerpo-

¿Donde estuviste? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Recuperaste a Iza? -Luceli bombardeó a Hank con sus preguntas apenas colocó el primer pie en el salón-

Cállate Luceli -dijo Hank molesto- los perdí en el camino, Tomoe y los demás nos han traicionado

¿Que?, no, no, Bruce y los otros jamás nos traicionarían, ellos son nuestros amigos y jurados aliados -dijo Luceli asustada- debes estar mal

No, ellos mismos me atacaron incluso Izanamy les dio una forma de como neutralizar mis poderes en modo Guardián -dijo Hank molesto- ¿tú sabías de ese plan contra un guardián?

¿Plan contra un guardián? Había escuchado rumores sobre eso, en un plan que Izanamy había pensado por si un guardián se volvía en su contra pero pensé que solo eran ideas y rumores -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Pues termino muy mal para mi -dijo Hank molesto- escucha quiero que llamas al equipo de rastreo, busca en los cuartos de los otros y toma alguna pertenencia para que la rastreen

Entiendo a la orden señor -dijo Luceli preocupada-

También algo más, emite una orden, a partir de ahora Tomoe, Bruce, Lucy, Noe, Clent y Saru, son criminales que han secuestrados a Misaki Shiba y a Iza Shiba, se ofrecen una gran suma de dinero por ellos pero los quiero vivos -dijo Hank molesto y Luceli lo vio muy asustada, el solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo mientras colocaba un mapa frente a el, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Pan estaba revisando los vendajes de Jane para cambiarlos por unos nuevos-

Bien quédate quieta, esto dolerá un momento -dijo Pan sonriendo, Jane solo sintió como Pan jalo el yeso jalando algo de pelo-

¡AAAAAAUUUUCH! ¡Ten más cuidado! -Jane gritó sorprendida y adolorida-

Ya deja de portarte como bebé, solo fueron unos cuantos pelos -dijo Song calmada-

¿Puedes mover el brazo izquierdo? -Pan pregunto y Jane sintió miedo, ella solo movió su brazo girándolo con cuidado de forma horizontal, Jane trató de extenderlo pero sus huesos hicieron un sonido algo fuerte como si trataran de salir de su lugar por la fuerza- aun no...-Bo le sujeto el brazo a Jane mientras Pan le colocaba unos vendajes de yeso nuevos-

Pan ya pasaron algunos días, ¿hasta cuanto tiempo seguirá así? -Song pregunto algo preocupada-

Curar herida superficiales siempre es fácil pero los huesos son otra historia -dijo Pan calmada- escucha los huesos tardarán unos días más, pero sean pacientes

Mientras tanto seguiré con los vendajes -dijo Jane algo molesta-

Debes tranquilizarte más hermana, aún necesitamos tu fuerza al cien por si nos vuelven a atacar -dijo Bo calmado-

¿Que nos vuelvan a atacar? Pero si acabamos con todos los de esa religión...¿o no? -dijo Jane sorprendida- ¿o no? -vió a los dos pero mantuvieron silencio- ¡Oigan les estoy hablando!

Jane basta -Pan suspiro y vio a Jane- escucha, acabamos con cuatro de ellos, no sabemos si hay más pero hace unos días nos encontramos con un sujeto que se hizo pasar por monje y trato de matarnos, ellos quieren algo y por alguna razón ellos nos quieren muertos

Hmmm...eso es preocupante -dijo Jane algo seria-

Si por eso debemos curarnos pronto, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo nos atacarán -dijo Pan seria- así que trataré de curarte más rápido

No, no más rápido, es mejor si lo haces lento y conservas energías -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Claro, entiendo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Por cierto Pan, ¿no deberías estar entrenando a tu palacio? Es decir ahora eres maestra de tus propios amigos -dijo Song calmada-

Ajá ja ja...sobre eso...-Pan sonrió usando de forma lenta y solo los guió a otro lado donde Shifu, Víbora, Mono y Grulla estaban sudando y arrastrándose debajo de una malla de acero con picos y sobre una gran cantidad de lodo-

¿Que están haciendo? -los tres preguntaron sorprendidos mientras Pan solo cerró los ojos suspirando y vio a otro lado torciendo la boca-

¡Saben ustedes son lo más bajo que puede existir! ¿Pero que creen pendejos? Cuando terminen mi entrenamiento se darán a conocer como armas humanas -Tigre parecía serio vendo a los demás entrenar, Víbora estaba sonriendo ya que a ella no le molestaba el lodo en cambio lo sentía muy bien en sus escamas, Shifu trataba de avanzar pero su panza le dolía y parecía que se había lastimado la cabeza rayándola con las puntas de la malla, Mono estaba igual que el mientras usaba sus dos manos para avanzar, Grulla estaba tratando de moverse pero por ser algo más flaco se le hacía muy fácil, por su parte Mantis solo se limitó a observar ya que él era demasiado pequeño para el lodo- ¡Por ahora su existencia es una pendejada insignificante!

¿Otra vez se puso mal hablado? -Song estaba sorprendida sudando-

¿Por que los trata así? -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Dice que incrementa...su espíritu y valor, pero yo siento que lo hace por gusto, jamás lo había visto tan motivado -dijo Pan avergonzada, después de unos minutos Tigre los hacía escalar rocas a mano limpia, a Grulla le había cortado sus plumas para evitar que volara-

¡Abusaré de ustedes y seguiré todos sus movimientos! ¡Mi trabajo es separar a las niñas de los hombres! -Tigre siguió gritando pero Mono sujeto mal una roca y terminó cayendo hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza, Pan, Bo, Song y Jane hicieron un gesto de dolor al verlo caer y dejar una marca del impacto- ¡Aquel que termine en el camino de la victoria será un hombre! ¡No permitiré que alguien ría o llore! -más tarde estaban peleando entre ellos mientras Tigre estaba en el centro- ¡Ustedes no son humanos, son maquinas construidas para ganar! ¡Si no ganan entonces valen madre! -las peleas eran duras y fuertes en especial para Mono, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis ya que Shifu era demasiado fuerte para ellos pero hasta Shifu lucia cansado—

Aaaah...creo que acabo de ver como un diente voló -dijo Pan sorprendida viendo a Mono en el suelo con una cortada en su boca, Song solo vio como Mantis salió volando y se estrelló en su cara dejando un mancha de ligera sangre verde-

¡¿Fingen que les duele para tener mi compasión?! ¡Ese es espíritu de un pinche perro! -Tigre grito de nuevo algo molesto viendo a los demás romperse huesos y dientes entre peleas a puño limpio, más tarde y aún con heridas siguieron corriendo dejando a los demás con la boca abierta hasta tocar el suelo- ¡Vamos mantengan el ritmo! ¡Si quieren vomitar háganlo sobre sus compañeros!

¿Pan porque no puedes ir y decirle algo? -Bo parecía asustado pero Pan temblaba y estaba un poco pálida-

Olvídalo, yo mejor ni me acercó -dijo Pan nerviosa, más tarde los demás estaban peleando entre ellos mientras se quejaban pero no daban marcha atrás, Shifu parecía el menos candado pero los demás estaban heridos y exhaustos, Víbora y Grulla lanzaron un golpe pero Shifu los detuvo con sus manos, giró y lanzándolos a otro extremo mientras Mono se acercó y lo golpeó en la cara pero Shifu solo saltó y giró pateando a Mono en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Mantis solo saltó y trató de golpearlo pero Shifu le dio un golpe vertical con su mano tirándolo al suelo con fuerza-

¡Vamos con más fuerza! ¡¿Tratan de fingir que sienten dolor para tener mi compasión?! ¡Eso es el espíritu de un pinche perro! -Tigress gritó molesto y avanzó pateando a Shifu en la espalda- ¡Recuerden aquí es la guerra! ¡La guerra!

Creo que la testosterona comenzó a subírsele al cerebro -dijo Bo sorprendido, se escucharon algunos gritos y golpes mientras se veía un diente pasar por los pies de Song, Song se agachó y lo recogió viéndolo algo pálido-

Eso es...¿es...un diente? -dijo Song nerviosa viendo el diente en su mano mientras los demás estaban un poco pálidos, más tarde todos estaban heridos, con algunos huesos rotos y heridas graves por todo el cuerpo-

Bien unos días más y los haré máquinas de combate -dijo Tigre serio pero Pan lo golpeó con su bastón tirándolo al suelo-

¡Ya te pásate de brusco! -Pan gritó molesta mientras a Tigre se le hacia un chichón en la cabeza- ¡Escucha muy bien no puedes hacer que los demás se rompan los dientes en entrenamientos tan duros y feos! ¡Harás que se enfermen por sus heridas! ¡Además el Kung fue no es de estar peleando todo el tiempo! ¡Debe haber paz mental también! -Pan gritó molesta hasta poner su cara roja por sus gritos y sus fuerzas, Tigre solo retrocedió y se sentó sintiéndose pequeño ante los regaños de Pan-

Entonces...¿que debo hacer ahora? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

¡Todos vayan a descansar! -Pan gritó y los demás solo se levantaron con dificultad para caminar- el que perdió su diente pase con Song para recogerlo -Mono se acercó a Song y ella le dio el diente, Mono lo metió a su boca y comenzó a mover las mandíbulas pero escupió el diente-

No, no es el mío -dijo Mono calmado mientras tiraba el diente a otro lado, Song solo bajo las orejas asqueada mientras Shifu recogía el diente y lo metió a su boca escuchando como lo encajaba a la fuerza-

Era el mío -dijo Shifu tranquilo mientras se retiraba y Song terminó agitando las ganas de vomitar, mientras la tarde seguía Tomoe y los demás estaban pasando por un campo lleno de rocas mientras Noe cargaba a Iza en su espalda mientras ella seguía inconsciente, Misaki corría a cuatro patas más adelante y olfateaba-

No hay rastros de los enemigos -dijo Misaki calmada-

Aún estamos a mucho tiempo de camino, debemos seguir el paso -dijo Tomoe calmado, los demás le hicieron casi mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba, Hank estaba viendo a los soldados correr de un lado a otro tomando armas y municiones-

¡Quiero pratillas en los límites de las tierras, en cada frontera quiero un grupo de soldados! ¡Recuperen a las princesas! -Hank gritó mientras los soldados asintieron y respondieron, Hank regreso a la sala del trono y se sentó mientras Luceli traía algunas vendas y agua en un balde-

Ya regrese Hank -dijo Luceli calmada- traje algunas cosas para mejorar tu salud -Luceli se agachó mientras Hank extendía su brazo izquierdo y ella lo cubría con las vendas-

Dime Luceli, ¿Izanamy te compartía sus planes? ¿Alguna idea de cómo tratar con diferentes enemigos? -Hank pregunto con una mirada algo fría-

¿Eh? ¿Planes? ¿Que clase de planes? -Luceli solo pregunto confundida mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Hank-

No te hagas la tonta conmigo, tu fuiste su concubina, el debió decirte que tenía planes para usarlos contra mi, como el collar de elemento a que bloqueaba mis poderes y mi fuerza -dijo Hank molesto viendo a Luceli la cual se asustó-

Yo...no...yo no sabía nada de eso -dijo Luceli asustada-

No me mientas, de seguro Izanamy tenía muchos planes que ocultaba y tu lo sabías -dijo. Hank molesto-

Hank te lo juro yo no sabia de sus planes, del siempre era...el siempre...era cerrado conmigo...nunca me contaba las cosas, siempre a medias -dijo Luceli algo deprimida- por eso

Por eso terminaste con el...eso no me importa, lo que importa ahora es lo que hizo conmigo -dijo Hank molesto- vamos a su cuarto...o a su oficina, rápido -los dos se levantaron y fueron al cuarto que solía ser de Izanamy, Hank lo abrió para entrar, Luceli estaba sorprendida viendo que los armarios y cajones estaban abiertos y vacíos, ambos comenzaron a buscar entre sus cosas viendo que habían dejado solo la ropa de macho, pocas cosas, algo de dinero y retratos viejos de su familia- ¡Aquí no hay nada!

No hay nada, solo ropa y cosas viejas, Izanamy solía ser muy cuidadoso, no dejaba nada a la simple vista, si buscas algo importante aquí ya no lo encontrarás -dijo Luceli algo tranquila, Hank siguió caminando hasta que pisó una parte del suelo que hizo algo de ruido, Hank movió el pie izquierdo notando que había unas tablas sueltas-

Aqui hay algo -Hank se agachó mientras Luceli le ayudaba a quitar las tablas, encontraron una bolsa con papel dentro, Luceli la tomó y la abrió notando cartas viejas- ¿cartas?

Si...pero más que cartas parece que Izanamy mantenía contacto con alguien de afuera...parecen cartas y reportes

¿Dice el nombre? -Hank pregunto serio-

Hmm...si aquí dice...Tenshi, algo más parece que hablan de un...una zona en resguardo, no puedo leerlo la letra esta muy borrosa -dijo Luceli molesta-

También hay cartas a Anya y a tu padre...a tu hermana...al maestro Leonidas...y otros más, demonios, ¿que hacia Izanamy aquí? -Hank tomó una de las cartas y la abrió para leerla, su expresión iba en calma pero luego apretó el papel- ¡maldito!

¿Que ocurre? -Luceli pregunto confundida-

Ese maldito...nos estuvo espiando a travez del maestro Leonidas, parece que el maestro Leonidas le dio puntos débiles y fuertes...y parece que dedujo cómo derrotarnos -dijo Hank molesto- maldito..así fue como hizo su plan

El jamás me comento nada sobre sus planes o sus ideas sobre ustedes el siempre se las guardaba -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Pues debo hablar con alguien sobre esto al respecto pero todos los que estaban implicados se fueron -dijo Hank molesto- búsquenlos y tráiganmelos vivos, que vaya en todas las ciudades

A la orden mi Lord -dijo Luceli preocupada, ella se retiró mientras Hank sacaba más papeles del agujero hasta que encontró los planos de su collar y entre ellos encontró un rollo con una técnica escrita en el con algunas descripciones-

 _Siempre fuiste tan precavido, serio y calmado a la hora de pelear o hacer planes...pero esto fue mucho más que una simple idea...conspiraste pensando que perdería la razón un día, ¿tanto te parecía tan inestable?_ -Hank pensó serio mientras revisaba cada carta- _¿que te llevo a desconfiar de mi o de los demás?_ -Hank siguió revisando cada carta y durante días Tomoe y los demás llevaron a Iza hacia un lugar lejano en las montañas, ahí encontraron un templo, grande, pintado de blanco, con tejados azules y una gran cruz por adoraron a su dios, había algunas lagunas alrededor mostrando que tenían fuentes para beber o para usar el agua, los demás siguieron caminando hasta que un lobo blanco con toga y ropa azul con rasgos dorados abrió la puerta del templo-

Buenas tardes sean bienvenidos -dijo el lobo blanco sonriendo, el lobo parecía ser algo viejo, quizás de unos sesenta años en adelante, usaba una toga blanca con rastros dorados en el cuello y hombros, mientras debajo parecía que usaba un pantalón azul con botas blancas-

Tenshi, Iza necesita ayuda y una oración para retirar una maldicion ya por favor -dijo Tomoe preocupado, los demás se acercaron corriendo y Noe mostró a Iza en sus brazos-

Por dios, parece que tiene una maldicen muy fuente que la ha dejado dormida, tráigala al interior de la iglesia -dijo el lobo algo sorprendido, los demás la llevaron al interior, Tomoe cargo a Iza en sus brazos mientras el lobo tomó un rosario mientras se acercaban a un estanque con agua para cubrir un cuerpo por completo- lánzala al agua rápido

¿Y si se ahoga? -Tomoe se preocupó un poco-

No se ahogará, es agua sagrada, está bendecida por Izanagi, así que servirá para que se mantenga viva -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Tomoe confió y dejó a Iza dentro del agua mientras el lobo recitaba algo sujetando el rosario, Iza terminó sumergiéndose dentro del agua, los minutos pasaron pero Iza terminó dentro del agua sin moverse-

No pasa nada, ¿por que no pasa nada? -Misaki estaba asustada mientras Bruce solo se metió al agua y levantó a Iza notando que apenas respiraba-

No funciono...y también ya casi no respira -dijo Bruce asustado-

No puede ser -Lucy estaba asustada-

Maldicion...-Tomoe solo apretó los puños algo molesto- padre perdónenos...pero Noe congela a Iza en un ataúd de hielo

¡¿Que dices?! -todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras Bruce solo se levanto y sujeto a Tomoe del cuello- ¡Venimos hasta aquí para hacer que despertara y ahora la quieres matar! ¡¿Que carajos pasa contigo?!

No puedo atarla...no puedo...pero tampoco quiero que siga sufriendo así que...es mejor que la congeles...ya -dijo Tomoe deprimido- es lo que no quiero hacer pero no hay más solución...ella se está ahogando ahí, no pudimos...salvarla a tiempo, Noe hazlo -Noe solo apretó los dientes y extendió los brazos liberando algo de hielo congelando el agua-

¡Oye espera! ¡Primero tenemos que comprobar si no hay nada que no se pueda hacer! -Bruce gritó molesto y trató de avanzar pero Lucy y Clent se pusieron en su camino, el agua se congelaba poco a poco hasta que comenzó a tocar a Iza un momento- ¡Detente! -Noe solo bajo más su mirada sintiendo mal- ¡Basta detente! -el hielo aumentó pero entonces se vio una aura roja y dorada-

¡NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA NANOYAAAAAAAAA! -todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon el grito de una mujer y en el agua apareció el Aura que destruyó el hielo dejando ver que Iza había despertado- ¡El agua esta fría! ¡Fría...! -Iza se abrazaba a sí misma mientras temblaba y tenía los ojos en blanco- ¡A ver idiotas! ¡¿Quien fue el que quiso congelarme?!

¡Iza-chan! -Lucy fue la primera en gritar y terminó saltando sobre ella tirándola al suelo, después siguieron Misaki, Noe, Clent, Saru y los demás tirando a Iza al suelo-

¡Oigan! ¡¿Que está pasando?! -Iza gritó nerviosa viendo a los demás pero ellos lucían muy felices y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- ¿chicos que les paso? ¿Por que lloran?

Oh como siempre la princesa hace que nos preocupemos y actúa como si no fuera lo más importante del mundo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿A quien llamas princesa gato feo? -dijo Iza sonriendo pero noto como a Bruce sonrió limpiando sus ojos-

Idiota...travestido siempre haces que pacemos los peores momentos aguantando tus estupideces -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Iza miro fijamente a todos y cada uno de los demás y luego sonrió-

Chicos lamento haberlos hecho preocuparse por mi -dijo Iza sonriendo y se levantó- bien, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar mientras estuve inconsciente, Tenshi muchachos gracias por despertarme pero estaba por despertar hace días creo

¿Eh? ¿Sabes bien lo que está pasando? ¿Estuviste consciente todo este tiempo? -Tomoe hizo algunas preguntas pero Iza movió la cola y luego las orejas-

La verdad ya no recuerdo..pero si se algo importante...algo muy importante -dijo Iza algo seria manteniendo la mirada sobre ellos- es que...-todos escucharon un fuerte gruñido que se escuchó por todo el lugar dejándolos a sorprendidos y luego Iza se comenzó a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Perdon...es que tengo mucha hambre, ¿me pueden dar de comer primero?

¡Enserio no cambias para nada Onee-chan! -Misaki gritó molesta viendo a Iza, trató de golpearla pero Iza la detuvo sujetándole la cabeza evitando que la tocara, Misaki solo siguió gruñendo como si fuera una niña pero no creo guía tocarla-

Se ve que no has cambiado tanto Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, mientras Iza sonreía, después de unas horas Iza estaba comiendo dejando más que platos vacíos, la comida solo quedaba en simples migajas tan pequeñas que solo una hormiga podría recogerlas, siguió comiendo hasta dejar solo platos vacíos y una olla vacía la cual había contenido tanta comida como para veinte o más personas- vaya se nota que no pierde el apetito

No cambias Lara nada, siempre comes bastante y nunca te cansas -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Uuhuu...aaah que rico estaba, Clent como siempre eres un buen cocinero, me moría de hambre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno realmente te estabas muriendo -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Ahora si chicos -dijo Iza sonriendo- quiero que me digan ¿qué pasó mientras tenía la maldicion puesta?

¿Estabas consciente de que tenías una maldicion puesta? ¿Desde cuando? -pregunto Bruce calmado-

Bueno al principio no me di cuenta pero luego vi que las heridas causadas por ese sujeto del elemento del hielo -dijo Iza calmada- mis heridas se agrandaban, la sangre se congelaba a otro punto y también sentía como perdía sangre más rápido, no me cabía duda de que era una maldicion de Izanami, pero yo en ningún momento recuerdo haber estado consciente mientras hablaban, solo tengo fragmentos entre las cosas que escuchaba, gracias por cuidarte e tanto tiempo

No importa, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Bien pasando a otra cosa, díganme ¿qué pasa con el cerebro de Hank? -Iza pregunto sonriendo y los demás se vieron entre ellos-

Bueno hay una cosa que tienes que saber, Hank le puso precio a nuestras cabezas, les hizo creer a los demás que según escapamos por secuestrarte, el asegura que todo lo que hace es por protegerte, pero está muy inestable mentalmente -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Justo lo que me temía -dijo Iza calmada-

Tu plan de contingencia funcionó Iza, parece que derrotamos a Hank y lo perdimos por un tiempo -dijo Saru calmado-

Claro, el maestro Leonidas y yo lo llevamos tiempo pensando, siempre supimos que la mentalidad de Hinata aveces podría ser inestable, incluso los que dominan el fuego tienden a ser algo volátiles -dijo Iza calmada- jamás pensé que tendría que usar ese plan

Supongo que esa es charla para otro día -dijo Noe calmado- bien ¿qué piensas hacer? Ya estás despierta y también puedes invocar el Modo Explosivo, una vez más , ¿no es así? -Iza se mantuvo callada y luego sus manos-

Yo...no creo que pueda volver a usar el Modo Explosivo como macho de nuevo -dijo Iza sonriendo tristemente

¿De que hablas? Vimos como te transformaste, incluso sentimos tu presencia de nuevo, ¿porque ahora dices que no puedes transformarte de nuevo? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida-

Bueno desde hace unos momentos he sentido una inestabilidad en mi cuerpo, no se que puede ser pero siento que ya no soy la misma de antes, incluso siento que perdí peso -dijo Iza calmada-

Eso es normal, tus poderes aumentaron de nuevo al estar al borde de la muerte pero la inestabilidad que sientes se debe a que estuviste dormida por algunos meses -dijo Bruce calmado- tal vez solo necesitas volver a entrenar

Eso podría ser cierto -dijo Iza calmada- tal vez una misión podría ayudarme a hacerme más fuerte o estabilizar mi fuerza al menos

¿Que tienes planeado hacer ahora Iza? ¿Cuando alcances tu estabilidad a donde iras? -Misaki pregunto calmada pero Iza sonrió-

Pues claro iré a patearle el trasero a Hank para sacarlo de mi título -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero primero necesito algo de ropa, Lucy, Tomoe vámonos al pueblo más cercano que necesito... -Iza mantuvo viendo al frente y perdió la conciencia un momento, Tomó gritó un momento y la sujeto en sus brazos-

¡¿Iza estas bien?! -Tomoe gritó sorprendido y asustado-

Claro..estoy bien...solo fue un mareo repentino -dijo Iza sonriendo ligeramente- aaah

No te esfuerces...apenas acabas de despertar -dijo Tomoe nervioso- descansemos aquí por un tiempo, luego nos moveremos -los demás asintieron, más tarde todos estaban durmiendo menos Iza la cual parecería sentada viendo a la luna- ¿no puedes dormir?

Hmmm...Tomoe -Iza se giró viendo a Tomoe pero el le colocó su gabardina encima cubriéndola del frío- ya dormí medio año o menos, creo que ya dormí más que suficiente

Bueno me hiciste mucha falta mientras dormías -dijo Tomoe calmado mientras se sentaba a su lado e Iza recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro-

Pues ya estoy aquí, así que ya no estás solo -dijo Iza sonriendo- sabes aún con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y luego separados hay una pregunta que siempre me está carcomiendo por dentro

¿Cual es? -pregunto Tomoe calmado-

¿Por que te fuiste de mi lado? -Iza pregunto calmada-

¿A que te refieres? -Tomoe pregunto calmado sin verla-

Ya sabes bien a qué me refiero, Anya -Iza hablo con seriedad pero apenas era notable en su tono de voz-

Hmm...alguien me atrajo a un lugar y me dijo que no era la indicada para ti, que debía permanecer con los míos, gente inmunda, y tú siento un heredero muy importante no tenías nada que buscar algo conmigo, fue por eso que me aleje, me hicieron darme cuenta de mi lugar en tu mundo -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Que estupidez, ¿quien te dijo eso? -Iza lo pregunto algo molesta-

Fue un lobo algo viejo con el símbolo del coraje sobre su pecho -dijo Tomoe calmado- no importa ya que eso fue...-Iza gruñó y golpeó el suelo rompiendo algunas rocas- ¿que sucede?

Ese lobo era el viejo Shishui, en ese tiempo trataba de hacer que me casara con Luceli para tratar de gobernar el clan Shiba, pero lo asuste poco después mostrándole que no debe e meterse conmigo, sabia que te amaba y por eso te quito de en medio con esos estupidos argumentos -dijo Iza molesta- Tomoe eso no importa ya, pero quiero que entiendas que yo nunca te vi como menos, siempre te vi como el amor de mi vida, nadie podía ocupar ese espacio

También te amo Iza, jamás deje de amarte -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso rápido- dime una cosa, sin importar el resultado ¿te quedarás a mi lado?

Que tonto al preguntar, sabes bien que yo te dejare escapar de nuevo -dijo Iza sonriendo, se acercó y le dio otro beso en los labios, el beso fue un poco más lago mientras los demás mantenían un ojo abierto notando la escena frente a ellos, Misaki solo infló sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras los demás solo sonrían, al inal Iza y Tomoe solo se durmieron juntos esperando a la mañana siguiente-


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Mamá!**_

El sol comenzaba a salir tanto en china como en Japón, en Japón Iza y sus compañeros estaban descansando en un tempo religioso, Iza sintió como el sol comenzó a tocarle el rostro haciendo que despertara, ella estaba acostada con los brazos de Tomoe rodeando su cuerpo, se giró y vio a Tomoe a su lado, le movió la cabeza un momento usando su nariz para despertarlo-

Hey despierta Tomoe, Tomoe, ya es un nuevo día -dijo Iza sonriendo, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla haciendo que despertara-

Aaah si ya voy...ah ya voy -dijo Tomoe cansado, el bostezo igual que los demás, todos fueron despertando mientras algunos se acomodaban los huesos de la espalda-

Amargura no recordaba la ultima vez que dormí en el suelo -dijo Saru cansado- creó que mi cola se torció

Perdón por no traer los futones mi Lord -dijo Lucy algo irritada- pero tuvimos que salir por las prisas y tomamos todo rápido, apenas pudimos pensar un momento

Ya cálmense de quejas debemos hacer algo me imagino -dijo Bruce calmado-

Hmmm ahora que lo pienso -Iza se lavaba los dientes y luego escupió enjuagando su boca- ¿trajeron dinero?

Si, trajimos mucho dinero porque no sabíamos cuánto íbamos a necesitar -dijo Bruce calmado, el saco una bolsa de gran tamaño de su ropa y sonrió mostrándola frente a Iza- aqui tengo una gran fortuna

Que bien, ¿cuanto tienes? -Iza pregunto sonriendo y Bruce solo giró la bolsa dejando caer una moneda de oro nada-

Are? -Bruce estaba sorprendido y siguió moviendo la bolsa tratando de hacer que saliera algo más pero nada salía- eh...hay no...

¡Se nos acabó el dinero! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

¡Bruce dijiste que habías traído tanto dinero que nos alcanzaría para tres meses fuera! -Lucy gritó sorprendida sujetando a Bruce de los hombros-

¡Perdón creo que lo conté mal! ¡No sabia que gastaríamos tanto! -Bruce gritó sorprendido-

¡No tenemos dinero ni aliados en estas regiones! ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?! -gritó Noe molesto igual que los demás viendo a Bruce-

No queda de otra tendremos que trabajar -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Bruce-

¿Trabajar? -preguntaron los demás menos Tomoe el cual parecía un poco pensativo-

Pues si, no podemos dejar que una simple moneda nos mantenga, debemos trabajar y creo saber cómo podemos hacerlo -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿Tomoe todavía tienes eso?

¿Eso? ¿Acaso te refieres a..? -Tomoe pregunto confundido mientras Iza asentía- ah claro todavía lo tengo, aveces me resulta muy útil usar esta cosa - de su bolsillo saco una placa dorada en un collar de cuerda algo viejo, lo lanzo e Iza lo tomo-

Perfecto tan original como el día que lo hicimos -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Que es esa cosa vieja? -pregunto Clent calmado-

Es un placa de estado de soldados, hace unos años mi abuelo pensó que tendríamos que hacer trabajos afuera así que pidió hacer esto, es válido en las ciudades imperiales, en este pueblo nos podría dar algo de comida y refugio para unos días -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Perfecto, tenemos suerte -dijo Bruce sonriendo- tal vez tengan algunos trabajos en los que podamos participar

Podremos rehabastecernos con algo de tiempo y luego iremos por Hank -dijo Clent sonriendo, todos asintieron y se fueron retirando dándole las gracias Tenshi por dejar que descansaran ahí unos días, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Pan estaba despertando tranquilamente, solo bostezo un momento y parecía una mañana tranquila cuando el gong sonó de forma estridente y fuerte, ella gritó del miedo y cayó de su cama-

¡HAAAAA! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Nos atacan?! -Pan salió corriendo de su cuarto con media pijama abierta del pecho y estómago, ella solo salió corriendo y entró al patio pricipal para ver a Sen soñando el gong lo más rápido que podia- ¡Seng! ¡Seng! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estoy despierta! -Pan tomó la baqueta y se la quitó de las manos-

¡¿Que es todo este escándalo?! -Mono y los demás gritaron mientras se acercaban a ver-

Perdón por despertarlos tan inoportunos maestros pero nos llegó una carta de la reina en persona -dijo Seng nervioso mostrando una carta con un sello rojo y unas letras hechas de tinta negra muy bien escritas-

Una carta de su majestad Ichihime -dijo Pan sorprendida y tomó la carta para abrirla-

Ah esa principesca, la cual Po monto hace tiempo -dijo Mono sonriendo- apuesto que la llama para algo importante

Sería grandioso que su encuentro de amor termine en un gran beso entre ellas dos -dijo Mantis sonriendo- ¿se imaginan?

Si que rico -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los tres machos se reían mientras Tigre se cruzó de brazos algo molesto-

¿De que trata la carta Pan? -Tigre pregunto mientras Pan la abría y la leía-

Hmmm...parece ser que la reina ha tenido un problema con una fuerza invasora, quiere que vayamos los guardianes y yo de momento, necesita ayuda -dijo Pan calmada- pero es todo lo que dice

¿Solo los guardianes? -Mono pregunto sorprendido-

Bueno si, para casos como estos los guardianes siempre son llamados, pero creo que no estaría mal que vinieran conmigo -dijo Pan calmada-

¿Dice cuando tenemos que ir? -Jane pregunto confundida- ¿o cual es la misión?

No dice mucho..solo dice qué hay algo extraño pasando en el palacio Imperial y quiere que investiguemos un momento, bueno alístense, nos vamos de inmediato -dijo Pan calmada, todos se fueron de ahí mientras Pan solo seguía viendo la carta una y otra vez-

Supongo que no habrá entrenamiento hoy -dijo Tigre calmado- pero Pan dime...¿por que estás vestida así? -Pan lo vio confundida y noto como su pijama estaba medió abierta mostrando su vientre, ombligo, senos casi expuestos solo siendo sujetados por la camisa del pijama, Pan se sonrojó y sujeto su cuerpo-

¡Kyaaaaa no miren! -Pan gritó sonrojada y se cubrió el pecho, pero luego se sorprendido- eh pero si soy...hombre no debería...darme vergüenza esto

Jajaja...que lindo Pan...finalmente tienes el corazón y mente de una doncella -dijo Song sonriendo viendo a Pan-

Cállate -dijo Pan irritada- como sea me voy a bañar para cambiarme, vámonos Jane -Jane solo la siguió sonriendo dejado a Tigre, Song y Bo solos-

Vaya veo que estar así tanto tiempo finalmente le afecto la mente -dijo Bo calmado-

Quién sabe yo me siento igual que siempre -dijo Tigre calmado-

Bueno tú siempre has sido un macho de corazón desde que eras una hembra, así que por eso no hay gran cambio -dijo Song sonriendo, Tigre solo trató de golpearla con garra pero Song bajo la cabeza- ah perdón fallaste, ademas recuerda que no debes golpear a una dama, bárbaro

Ja, cuando veas a esa tal dama dímelo, porque aquí solo veo a una chica normal -dijo Tigre calmado-

¿Normal? ¿Eso fue tu mejor insulto? -dijo Song sonrió con sarcasmo-

Créeme me estoy conteniendo por ser muy temprano para un lenguaje tan sucio -dijo Tigre calmado- no, mejor dicho no pienso despercidiciar el aire con una chica tan corriente

¡¿A quien llamas corriente, bolas de pelo?! -Song gritó molesta viendo a Tigre, ambos se gruñían un poco mientras Bo solo se sentía intimidado por la necesidad de sangre en el aire-

No se si sea sed de sangre o sed sexual..pero si hay tensión aquí -dijo Bo nervioso viendo a ambos gruñirse, después de unos días Iza, Tomoe y los demás estaban descansando dentro de unos cuartos de un gran edifico con algunos soldados entrando y saliendo con papeles en sus manos-

Bien el gremio nos dejará quedarnos unos pocos días, pero no más -dijo Tomoe calmado- así que envíe a los demás a conseguir misiones, tendremos dinero suficiente dentro de unas horas -dijo Tomoe calmado pero Iza parecía que le prestaba más atención al exterior viendo por la ventana- Iza, ¿está todo bien?

No lo sé, desde hace unos minutos esos sujetos han platicado aislados de la comunidad -dijo Iza calmada viendo por la ventana, había un grupo de animales hablando entre ellos y luego se separaron para retirarse- se van

¿Te llaman la atención? -dijo Tomoe serio-

Un poco pero...hmm no, quizás solo sea mi imaginación -dijo Iza calmada- dime, ¿trajiste mi ropa para pelear?

Claro, te la traje en una caja -dijo Tomoe sonriendo mientras a un lado de la cama había una caja, Tomoe la abrió y dejó la ropa afuera, Iza sonrió y tomó la ropa, en unos minutos el,a vestía una camisa azul oscura de cuello largo, guantes negros con los dedos cortados y un agujero en la parte trasera de la mano, una gabardina roja larga, un pantalón negro con un cinturón negro debajo de la camisa blanca y unas botas cafés oscuras femeninas sin tacón- te queda muy bien

Gracias Tomoe, pero me siento un poco adolorida, creo que aún no despierto del todo -dijo Iza sonriendo, tomó la espada y la colocó en su espalda para mayor comodidad- bien, ¿tienes para mi hoy?

Bueno hay algo que me llamo la atención -dijo Tomoe calmado, ambos bajaron a la planta principal, había algunos animales riendo y hablando entre ellos, algunos sonaban borrachas y otros solo presumían de peleas pasadas, Iza vio un tablero con algunas cartas en el frente, se acercó con calma y tomó un papel- hay muchos casos de secuestró y desapariciones de mujeres y niños, pero en su mayoría mujeres

Hmmm...la cantidad es increíble -dijo Iza calmada- al menos cincuenta en un mes, es una cantidad muy preocupante para un pueblo de este tamaño

Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y hay muchos que están buscando a sus hijas, madres y hermanas, Iza creo que debemos investigar qué está pasando -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Hmmm...está bien, haremos unas investigación -dijo Iza calmada, ella entregó el papel y le dieron otros a cambio, ella estaba revisando algo en los papeles y solo suspiro-

Según los testigos...la chica fue caminando por la calle rumbo a una casa de gran tamaño de color rojiza, no salió de ella -dijo Tomoe calmado- ¿Que tonta descripción de hechos es esta?

Algunos no tienen la calma para describir lo que ven, pero el encargo es por una niña p, una loba de cinco años, su padre la ha estado buscando desde hace un par de días -dijo Iza calmada-

Es la mas reciente, los testigos dirán todo claramente -dijo Tomoe calmado- bien pensando, podría llevarnos con las demás personas desaparecidas

No fue por eso, odio cuando los niños sufren -dijo Iza calmada y Tomoe la vio confundido-

¿Te gustan los niños? -Tomoe pregunto calmado-

Odio cuando lloran, pero cuando no, me gustan -dijo Iza calmada-

Entonces...¿no te negarías a formar una familia? -Tomoe sonrió e Iza se detuvo para verlo-

¿Me estás pidiendo algo? -Iza pregunto sonrojada-

Bueno...yo..yo...es que verás...solo es una idea...bueno ya que soy macho y tú la hembra ahora -dijo Tomoe sonriendo nervioso-

Bueno...yo creo que no me negaría..si..tal vez en el futuro...aaah mejor vámonos estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso -dijo Iza nerviosa y ambos se fueron caminando rápido por el lugar mientras Tomoe la seguía por la calle dejando un nueve de polvo en el campo, ambos llegaron a una casa algo vieja con las ventanas rotas y la puerta casi destrozada- bien está la dirección del hombre que pidió la búsqueda

Pero esta casa está destrozada, no hay forma de que alguien viva aquí dentro -dijo Tomoe calmado- parece muy abandonada

Si pero huelo a comida recién hecha y algo de sangre -dijo Iza calmada, ambos abrieron la puerta con cuidado viendo que había algo de vapor saliendo de la casa- hola, buenos días lamento entrar así pero la puerta está destrozada -Iza y Tomoe entraron con calma solo para ver a un lobo golpeado cocinando algo en una gran olla, el lobo tenía el pelo negro con ojos azules, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y parecía que su ojo estaba lastimado ya que estaba vendado con un parche ensangrentado encima- hola

¿Eh? Ah...si buenos días...por favor no me lastimen -dijo el lobo nervioso y asustado, el lobo se levantó alzando los brazos pero Iza abrió las manos-

Tranquilo, no te queremos lastimar -dijo Iza nerviosa-

Solo venimos a verlo por su encargo -dijo Tomoe calmado- su hija desaparecida

Ah...¿ustedes son del gremio? -el lobo solo estaba sorprendido y algo asustado, después de un rato tanto tomó Tomoe como Iza estaban sentados frente al lobo comiendo junto a él- mi hija fue tomada por un grupo de bandidos que se dice buscaban mujeres para vender, pensé que eran ladrones corriente pero en cuanto di su descripción a los soldados y guardias de la ciudad ellos inmediatamente dijeron que no harían la búsqueda ya que esos sujetos no pertenecían al pueblo, que jamás lo habían visto, no fue que hasta que hable con unos vecinos, de que me entere que eran traficantes de animales esos sujetos

¿Traficantes de animales? -Tomoe estaba confundió y el ojo asintió-

Si, verás en el pueblo se dice qué hay animales que roban y secuestran hijo,s esposas, y familia de los aldeanos para después venderlos a un buen precio en otros estados y continentes -dijo el lobo calmado-

Si los guardias lo saben, ¿por que no actúan? -dijo Tomoe serio-

Porque están comprados -dijo Iza seria- los guardias y soldados están siendo sobornados por esos grupos para hacer de la vista gorda, ¿o me equivoco?

No, estás en lo cierto -dijo el lobo nervioso- todos los soldados y guardias de la ciudad están comprados por un gobernante de tierras muy poderoso en cuanto a dinero, y todavía de varios negocios viene aquí y roba nuestras familias solo para hacernos la vida miserable

Pero aún tienes esperanzas de encontrar a tu hija, ¿no es verdad? -dijo Iza calmada-

Así es, te lo ruego...se que no es mucho pero..por favor sálvala, solo tiene cuatro años -dijo el lobo llorando mientras extendía sus brazos al frente mostrando unas cuantas monedas, Iza tomó sus manos y las doblo rechazando su dinero-

Guárdalo, encontrare a su hija sin problemas, verá que la traeré de vuelta a casa, mientras tanto solo espere por favor -dijo Iza sonriendo, el lobo asintió llorando, Iza le pido una prenda de vestir de la niña para captar su olor y sonrió, ambos salieron de la casa mientras Iza movía la nariz algo rápido tratando de detectar el aroma de la niña, siguieron el camino hasta las costas donde había al menos cuatro barcos formados, en esos barcos se veían solo machos hablando y riendo entre ellos, Tomoe e Iza se escondieron entre algunos barriles y cajas para ver los barcos-

¿La encontraste? -Tomoe pregunto calmado-

Si pero..el aroma es débil y viene de dentro de uno de los barcos, debe estar ahí en los barcos -Iza estaba algo molesta cuando vio como un grupo de rinocerontes movía unas jaulas con base de madera con ruedas debajo de la misma-

Aquí están las mercancías de este mes, como ordenaron -dijo uno de los rinocerontes sonriendo mientras un tigre solo se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, llevaban cuatro jaulas cubiertas por sábanas, Iza y Tomoe solo vieron las jaulas pero vieron como una movió la sábana un momento y vieron la pata de un animal-

Hay alguien ahí dentro -dijo Tomoe sorprendido- parece que encontramos a quien se llevó a la niña -Iza respiro profundo y vio como en una de las jaulas provenía un olor-

Parece que la niña está ahí dentro -dijo Iza calmada- pero no podemos atacar ahora, debemos esperar un momento

Si atacamos a hora los demás nos atacaran por todos, y con tu estado actual pelear contra ellos será muy difícil -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Tranquilo, aún puedo defenderme pero creo que entrenar y pelear contra ellos funcionaria...pero pelear contra toda la flota me sería muy complicado -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos esperaron por un par de horas cuando vieron que un grupo de rinocerontes se acercó a un molino dejando una jaula pequeña aislada y cubierta en sabanas-

Aquí está la pieza más importante, luego vendremos a recogerla, pero primero vayan por comida y luego tráiganla, no podemos permitir que se muera de hambre -dijo uno de los rinocerontes algo serio, los otros dos asintieron y se fueron retirando dejando la jaula sola, Iza se acercó corriendo pasando por una casa que rodeaba la zona de los guardias, ella se acercó corriendo al muelle y luego al molino, se mantuvo agachada y se levantó viendo la ventana para entrar, saco sus garras y comenzó a cortar el vidrio por la mitad para después sujetarlo y tirarlo al agua, retiro la ventana y entró causando el mínimo ruido-

Que bueno que soy hembra...estás garras son muy buenas...ahora entiendo porque Hinata las usaba para abrir cerraduras -dijo Iza sonriendo apenada, Iza se acercó a la jaula mientras Tomoe entró por la ventana de un salto- ah te tardaste

Diantres, de veras que no has cambiado, siempre quieres hacerlo todo sola, rápido y de,as, siempre fuiste descuidada -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Tranquilo, nadie me escucho, ademas no todos aprenden Ninjutsu como tú -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos se acercaron a la jaula y jalaron la sábana que la cubria- creó qué hay alguien aquí -quitaron la sábana para ver a una pequeña loba vestida con un vestido lila, pelo negro con puntas azuladas, pero los ojos los tenía vendados, manos atadas y pies también, eso la dejó acostada en el suelo-

¿Es la niña? -Tomoe pregunto e Iza la olfateó-

Si, es ella -dijo Iza calmada, ella tomó su espada y corto el seguro de la jaula, abrió la puerta mientras la niña comenzó a asustarse, Iza la sujeto con cuidado pero la niña se movía mientras lloraba- vamos, no te retuerzas por favor -Iza lucho para sacarla pero la niña comenzó a llorar- no llores, no llores, no llores...-Iza se puso nerviosa pero Tomoe le tapó la boca-

Rápido salgamos, alguien viene -Tomoe dijo serio, ambos solo salieron por la ventana para después irse corriendo, ambos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar aislado y más alejado de los muelles, estaban entrando a un molino algo viejo pero en función, el molino parecía que llevaba agua a campos de cultivo de arroz, Iza cortó las cuerdas de las manos y pies de la niña-

Listo, ya te quite las cuerdas, pequeña ya puedes moverte -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras le quitaba las vendas de los ojos, la niña se asustó y se alejó un momento de Iza- Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño

Es verdad pequeña, nosotros te ayudamos a salir de ese lugar -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

¿Me ayudaron? -La niña apenas pudo formar una palabra, Iza solo extendió su mano y la niña cerró sus ojos por el miedo, pero Iza le acarició la cabeza haciendo que se calmara-

Fuiste muy valiente pequeña, bien hecho -dijo Iza sonriendo- ahora estás a salvo -La niña comenzó a llorar y terminó aferrándose a Iza en un abrazo, Iza se sorprendió y le regresó el abrazo- tranquila, tranquila

Ah mira, estuvo aguantando mucho, bien hecho princesa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, después de un rato la niña calmó su llanto y lograron sentarla en una caja- ahora dinos princesa, ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Kana -dijo la niña llorando- ¿me pueden llevar a mi casa? Quiero ver a mi papá

Si, si tranquila princesa, pero primero queremos saber unos detalles, Kana-chan -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- ¿cuanto tiempo tienes que te separaste de tu papá?

Dos días...hmm...llevo en una caja...varios...días...me gritaban mucho, tenía miedo y me golpeaban aveces para escuchar como gritaba, tenía mucho miedo -Kana solo lloro cerrando los ojos mientras Iza solo podía acariciarle la cabeza-

Ya, ya, tranquila, ya paso -dijo Iza sonriendo- dime, ¿hay algo más que recuerdes? ¿Dijeron algo más?

No recuerdo...nada...solo los hombres malos me decían que me venderían para ser la muñeca de alguien más, un juguete -dijo Kana llorando- pero había un oso malo, un ojo negro con una herida en su mejilla, me dio mucho miedo y cerré mis ojos, no quiso verlo más

Pobrecita -dijo Iza deprimida-

Hmmm ya veo, pensaban venderla como esclava, pero ese oso negro que mencionó debe ser el causante de esto, pequeña, ¿dijeron porque te llevaron? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

No lo sé...el oso malo dijo que cuando fuera grande podría ser como mi madre...que sería buena mujer y que...sería bonita -dijo Kana más calmada-

 _Ya entiendo...la quería de concubina, quería conservarla para educarla y cuando fuera mayor obtendría lo que quería, maldito idiota, un cerdo, un asqueroso ser_ -pensó Tomoe molesto- bien ¿que sigue?

Hmmm lo mejor es que le demos un baño y luego algo de comida, la pobrecita paso por mucho -dijo Iza calmada-

Como siempre, eres tan amable con los niños -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Bueno tuve que criar una hermanita menor y un equipo de siete locos -dijo Iza sonriendo levantando el pecho orgullosa-

¿Que los criaste...dices..? -Tomoe solo levantó una ceja sorprendido y confundido- bueno iré por cosas para comer, si es que puedo encontrar comida -dijo Tomoe calmado- mientras trata de darle un baño y tú también toma uno ya que estás en eso

¿Insinúas que huelo mal? -Iza solo sonrió mostrando los colmillos y una mirada de enfado-

No, pero al menos disfrazaras tu olor con menta u otros aromas, recuerda que había tigres protegiendo el lugar, podría haber detectado tu aroma -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Bien lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Iza calmada, buscando entre algunos objetos Iza encontró una tina pequeña lo bastante grande para ella, algunas plantas con aromas diferentes, algunos dulces y otros un poco fuertes como menta, usando sus poderes lleno la tina y luego la calentó- bien pequeña vas a tomar un baño con Onee-san -Kana solo sonrió y asintió, ambas estaban dentro del agua caliente mientras Iza le tallaba la cabeza limpiándole el cabello- Kana quédate quieta que te debo lavar el pelo como se debe

Hmmm odio el agua Onee-chan -dijo Kana algo molesta inflando sus mejillas-

El agua es nuestra amiga, debemos cuidarla y ella nos cuidará, ademas no hay nada malo con tomar un baño -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Onee-chan, onii-chan ¿es tu novio? -Kana sonrió e Iza le siguió tallando la cabeza-

¿Te refieres a Tomoe? Si, el es mi pareja -dijo Iza sonriendo- es mi novio por así decirlo -Iza siguió lavando el cuerpo de la pequeña pero la niña se giró y vio los senos de Iza flotando con el agua-

Shiiiiii -La pequeña niña estaba viendo fijamente los pechos de Iza-

¿Qué pasa pequeña? -Iza pregunto confundida-

¿Cuantos años tienes? -La pequeña sonrió-

¿Eh...? Pues unos...27 años, ¿por que? -Iza solo sonrió algo nerviosa-

¿Así me pondré cuando crezca? ¿Así de grande? -La pequeña sonrió pero Iza solo movió las orejas temblando por un momento-

Eh..princesa...creo que aún queda mucho tiempo para pensar en si serás grande o no jeje -Iza solo sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras Kana le sujeto los senos apretándolos un poco- ¿qué haces?

Quiero saber como se sienten -dijo Kana sonriendo mientras Iza solo entrecerró los ojos confundida, Iza le dio permiso mientras Kana movía sus pequeñas manos enterrando sus dedos en la piel de Iza, sus dedos se hundían por la suavidad de su piel hasta que ella se acercó y chupo el pezon de Iza-

¡Waaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Iza gritó sorprendida-

Hmmm...tomando..leche -Kana solo siguió succionando de los senos de Iza provocando que se sonrojara y gimiera cerrando su boca-

Princesa...¡Kana-chan! ¡Déjalo...no saldrá leche! -Iza gritó sorprendida y nerviosa- ¡Kyaaaa! -Iza gritó sonrojada pero más tarde Kana parecía más relajada pero Iza estaba sonrojada apoyada sobre una caja- ah...te dije que no saldría leche...

Pero igual sentí que algo salía...pensé que era leche -dijo Kana calmada-

Creo que...me robaste energía...-Iza parecía un poco calmada y solo se vistió de nuevo-

Lamento la tardanza -Tomoe entró por la puerta principal cargando unas bolsas con comida y vegetales dentro- ¿Que te paso?

Nada...solo..aaah digamos que le di de comer a la pequeña algo de leche energía -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa, Tomoe solo levantó una ceja confundido, encendió una fogata afuera y comenzó a cocer algo de comida- No sabia cocinar

Bueno, un hombre debe ser independiente -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- Me sirvió mucho cuando vivi solo durante un tiempo

ya veo, que bueno -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe le dio algo de comida Kana haciendo que comiera con cuidado, después de un rato ambos estaban sentados viendo a Kana comer- es muy linda, me recuerda a Misaki cuando era niña, ¿que vamos a hacer con ella?

¿Como que vamos a hacer con ella? La devolveremos con su padre -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Si pero cuando los sujetos se den cuenta de que falta la niña iran a buscarla, y sabrán dónde encontrarla -dijo Iza algo seria pero mantuvo el volumen bajo para que Kana no escuchara-

¿Qué sugieres hacer? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Dejemos a la niña y a su padre en un lugar oculto, ya, vez en el hotel donde nos alojamos, mientras tanto esperemos en su casa a ver si llega alguien a buscarlos -dijo Iza calmada-

Me parece algo muy bueno -dijo Tomoe calmado, ambos sonrieron y llevaron a Kana con ellos hasta dejarla en su casa con su padre-

¡Papi! -Kana gritó llorando y sonriendo mientras corría a brazos de su padre, el lobo lloró y sujeto a Kana con fuerza-

¡Kana! ¡Mi pequeña mi Kana! -el lobo lloro gritando y sonriendo mientras Iza y Tomoe solo sonrieron viendo la escena-

Es una escena muy linda -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Si pero...no puedo evitar tener un recuerdo amargo -dijo Iza sonriendo y luego recordó a Po y al maestro Leonidas llorando frente a las olas en una puesta de sol mientras sus lágrimas eran gruesas, el recuerdo paso tan rápido que Iza no pudo evitar sonreír de forma amarga con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- _Aunque ese par me arruinó todo ese tipo de sentimiento_

Bien cumplimos la misión, solo lo reportaremos al gremio mientras mi novia se quedará aquí un momento -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, el lobo asintió mientras Tomoe los acompañó, Iza entró a la casa con calma y dejó la puerta un poco abierta, se sentó en una caja y esperó por el momento, Tomoe por su lado estaba llevando al lobo y a Kana a un hotel pequeño pero en el segundo piso-

Gracias por dejarnos aquí, pero ¿por que? -pregunto el lobo confundido-

Bueno no hay motivo, solo quiero que Kana-chan se sienta cómoda -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Onii-Chan gracia por la comida y por cuidarme -dijo Kana sonriendo-

No hay porque princesa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kana- esperó que nos podamos volver a ver, pero ve y descansa, mientras debo hablar con tu papá sobre algo serio

Entendido, Onii-chan gracias, pero una cosa cuando tú e Iza-oneechan tengan bebés, ¿podría jugar con ellos? -Kana sonrió pero Tomoe solo se sonrojó un poco-

Eh...ah..¿bebes? Ah bueno...creo que si...creo que a nuestros bebés les gustaría jugar contigo Kana -dijo Tomoe nervioso, el padre de Kana la bajo y ella se fue a otro lado-

Gracias por salvarla, la muchacha prometió que la encontraría y logró hacerlo, muchas gracias -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

No hay de que agradecer, pero aún es muy pronto para ponerse tranquilo, creemos que esos sujetos se darán cuenta de que Kana no está y la vendrán a buscar, así que quiero que esté aquí, mantenga la calma, hay algunos aventureros y dentro de poco vendrán mis amigos para ayudarlo a salir, Iza está en su casa, empacaremos sus cosas y lo ayudaremos a la salir del pueblo mañana temprano -dijo Tomoe serio-

Gracias, muchas gracias joven -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Tomoe asintió sonriendo, el se fue del gremio sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de animales entraban o salían del edificio, mientras tanto en la casa Iza permanecía en silencio esperando, pasaron varios minutos e Iza comenzaba a desesperarse un momento-

Aaah que aburrido -dijo Iza molesta-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te aburriste? -Tomoe entró caminando mientras Iza solo infló sus mejillas-

Ya me aburrí, ¿donde están esos sujetos? -dijo Iza molesta- quiero romperles sus huesos

Tranquilízate querida, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que les falta una niña -Tomoe se sentó en una caja junto a Iza mientras permanecían en silencio- sabes Kana me pregunto, ¿cuando tendríamos hijos?

¡Un...! -Iza se sorprendió mientras un fuerte sonrojó aparecía en sus mejillas- ah bueno ella me hizo la misma pregunta...hasta...trató de amanmantarse de mi -Iza se sonrojó viendo a otro lado-

Jajaja esa niña es un caso especial -dijo Tomoe entre risas- pero ella tocó un punto muy importante -Tomoe se acercó e Iza se sonrojó levemente- ¿cuando tendremos nuestros propios hijos eh mi princesa? -Iza tuvo toda la cabeza completamente roja y luego humo salió de sus orejas-

Eh...eh..¿que locuras dices? -Iza estaba sonrojada y luego vio al suelo- bueno si...es contigo bueno...creo que los tendria apenas regrese...al castillo -Tomoe solo se sorprendió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- pero eso -Iza se giró y lo vio con una mirada seria que poco a poco se borró dando lugar a una cara un poco más cómica y nerviosa- ¡Eso si...quiero que trabajes mucho y quiero muchos...muchos...hijos!

Eh...-Tomoe solo se sonrojó un poco pero Iza parecía que temblaba un poco por los nervios- ah bueno si...es por ti y los pequeños...está bien

Ah pero primero...quiero que pidas mi mano...-Iza solo vio a otro lado levantando los labios en un ligero puchero- y lo quiero bueno...

Es raro..ahora recuerdo que tú...intentaste pedir mi mano antes -dijo Tomoe calmado- si pero te pusiste tan nervioso que te mordiste la lengua

Por favor no habrás la caja de Pandora -Iza bajo sus orejas avergonzada viendo al suelo-

Pero sabes si no te hubieras puesto nervioso hubiera aceptado con gusto -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- creó que ahora es mi turno para devolverte el favor y también algo más, trabajaré tres meses seguidos para obtener el precio necesario -Iza solo sonrió mientras Tomoe la abrazaba por los hombros, Iza sonrió mientras se relajaba, todo parecía en calma hasta que escucharon gritos y sonidos de un edificio cayendo causando un gran alboroto, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar y vieron una gran cantidad de humo-

¿Una explosión? Pero si ese lugar es...-Tomoe solo pudo ver a lo lejos la cantidad de humo y recordó la jubilación de los cuartos donde dejó a Kana y su padre- ¡Ahí deje a Kana y a su padre! -Iza no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, los aldeanos gritaban asustados alejándose del fuego pero Iza era la única que corría directo al edificio, ella vio un pozo y extendió su brazo derecho atrayendo algo de agua, giró y luego extendió sus brazos liberando el agua en un fuerte torrente que golpeó el edifico apagando el fuego, buscó en tre los escombros y luego se levantó moviendo las orejas-

¡Kana! ¡Kana! ¡Kana ¿donde estas?! ¡Contesta por favor! -Iza gritó asustada buscando a Kana pero no podía escucharla, entre los escombros escuchó como alguien se movía tosiendo y tratando de hablar- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! -Iza gritó molesta y vio al padre de Kana saliendo de unos escombros- ¡señor! -Iza corrió y se agachó sujetando al lobo en sus brazos- resista, traeré ayuda

Aaah...no...aaah no -el lobo tosió un poco tratando de moverse, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas mientras sus heridas abiertas derramaban algo de sangre- ah...ya no me queda...tiempo

Contésteme por favor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Donde está Kana? -Iza pregunto molesta pero el lobo tosió más sangre-

Ah los soldados que nos vieron caminando con Kana...aaah...aaah nos atacaron, ellos...se llevaron a Kana...aaahn aaa me golpearon hasta casi matarme...y me dejaron este mensaje aaah...tu robaste...dinero...aaah ahora tendrás que pagar...con tu vida...aaaa gaaaa -el lobo se ahogaba más con la sangre en su boca- venderán a Kana...como esclava...no queda tiempo...aaargh aaaarg...ella estará en los barcos...por favor...cuídala...por favor...-el lobo comenzó a ahogarse hasta que murió en los brazos de Iza, Iza permaneció en silencio mientras bajaba sus brazos con cuidado dejando al lobo en el suelo, solo vio la sangre en sus manos y usando el agua las limpio, escuchó unos pasos y sin voltearse escuchó como cinco soldados se acercaron cargando armas-

Algo ahí loba, nos dijeron que una loba trajo mercancía robada del muelle, de seguro también destruiste el edifico para ocultar tus huellas -dijo un rinoceronte sonriendo, Iza no contestó solo se puso de pie- vendrás con nosotros, prometemos que te trataremos bien pero a cambio tendrás que darnos un buen servicio con tu cuerpo -el rinoceronte se acercó y trata de tocar a Iza pero ella le sujeto el brazo antes de que la tocara- ¡Aaaargh! ¡¿Que ha...?! -el rinoceronte solo se sorprendió y luego comenzó a sentir que su brazo se calentaba- ¡Aaaah maldita...suéltame...suéltame! -Iza sujeto con más fuerza su brazo, sus garras se clavaban en la piel del rinoceronte y su palma ardía dejando una ligera línea de humo- ¡AAAAAAARG! ¡Maldita perra me estás quemando el brazo! ¡AAAAARGH! -Iza solo se giró y vio al rinoceronte con odio, los soldados se asustaron retrocediendo un poco viendo los ojos fríos y rojos de Iza-

¿Donde está Kana? -dijo Iza molesta-

¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no pienso decirte nada! -dijo el rinoceronte molesto pero Iza lo atrajo y lo pateó con fuerza en el mentón dejando que el golpe sonara, sus huesos se rompieron y cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y algunos dientes, los soldados vieron al rinoceronte mientras temblaban del miedo pero Iza le pisó la cabeza al rinoceronte y vio a cada uno-

¿Donde está la niña? -Iza volvió a preguntar pero los guardias no dijeron nada-

¡Vendrás con nosotros! ¡Terminarás como ella! -gritó uno de los guardias pero Iza congeló un poco de agua convirtiéndolo en una cuchilla de hielo y la lanzó con fuerza perforando el pecho del guardia, el guardia solo cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, los guardias estaban asustados pero Iza tomó su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando a un soldado desde el hombro hasta la cintura dejando que cayera en un charco de sangre, los otros dos se asustaron mientras Iza los vio furiosa-

Espera...espera...por favor...por favor nosotros solo seguíamos órdenes...se nos pagó por llevarte al muelle junto con la niña, tal como dijo el lobo la quieren vender como esclava, de seguro ya está en un barco con las demás chicas -dijo uno de los guardias asustado-

¿Quien dirige los barcos? -dijo Iza molesta-

Kuma...Kuma Akuno, es un verdadero demonio..no podrás ganarle...sin importar que...es muy fuerte y despiadado -dijo el guardia asustado-

Bien encontraré a ese tal Kuma -dijo Iza molesta y tomó su espada cortando el cuello del guardia dejándolo caer al suelo muerto, el segundo gritó horrorizado pero Iza solo avanzó y le dio un corte dejándolo muerto en el suelo- bien ahora sabemos a donde ir

Si, estoy listo cuando lo ordenes -dijo Tomoe calmado tomando su espada-

Quemare hasta el último barco de la flota -dijo Iza molesta- y le cortaré la cabeza a ese tal Kuma -Tomoe solo suspiro y asintió-

¡Carajos capitán! ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! -Bruce gritó sorprendido viendo el lugar destruido, seis cadaveres en el suelo y a Iza con sangre en la espada, los demás solo vieron la escena sorprendidos y confundidos-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida-

Más importante aún, ¿donde vamos a dormir? -Saru gritó sorprendido viendo que los cuartos estaban quemados y algunos destruidos-

Luego buscaremos donde dormí vamos, qué hay unos barcos que encontrar y tomar -dijo Iza seria- !Vamonos! ¡A la bahía! -Iza se fue corriendo mientras los demás vieron a Tomoe confundidos-

¿Te importaría explicarnos? -Noe pregunto confundido-

Hay un oso llamado Kuma que está vendiendo a escalvos, entre ellos hembras y niños de varías especies -dijo Tomoe serio-

No digas más, vamos por ellos -dijo Bruce serio, todos se fueron corriendo siuiendo a Iza por el frente, en los muelles se podían ver como los animales machos estaban gritando empujando algunas jaulas dentro de los barcos, entre ellos estaba un oso pardo de ojos amarillos y el oso derecho cerrado con una gran cicatriz-

¡Dense prisa perdemos tiempo y dinero! -gritó el oso molesto- ¡vamos quiero mi dinero! -el oso lanzó un golpe con un látigo haciendo que los animales se movieran un poco más rápido, las jaulas fueron abiertas revelando algunas hembras dentro, uno de los machos tomó a las hembras jalándolas de la cola o del pelo de la cabeza lanzándolas dentro de cuartos dentro del barco-

¡Vamos muévete! -uno de los machos gritó empujando a la hembra dentro de la jaula de madera dentro del barco, en otro lado un grupo de niños estaban llorando, una hembra gritó aferrándose a su cachorro pero uno de los machos la pateo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente mientras jalaba al cachorro con una mano, el niño gritó mientras el macho golpeaba a la hembra, los machos seguían moviéndose mientras Iza y su equipo estaban viendo todo desde una distancia segura, estaban detrás de unos arbustos en un risco, los machos no se habían dado cuenta de que los observaban mientras Iza respiraba profundo tratando de encontrar el aroma de Kana-

¿Ya la encontraste? -dijo Tomoe calmado-

No...su olor me dice que está aquí pero...hay algo que lo tapa -dijo Iza calmada- de seguro la tienen con alguna otra sustancia

Bien son cinco barcos, ¿como le haremos para que salgan de la bahía? -Bruce preguntó sorprendido, los demás vieron a Iza y luego ella vio al cielo-

Creo tener una idea, miren no podemos atacar al muelle abiertamente porque quemaríamos los barcos -dijo Iza calmada- debemos evitar que zarpen

Tendremos que cegarlos momentáneamente -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bien de eso nos encargamos Noe, Saru y yo -dijo Clent calmado-

¿Que tienen pensado? -Iza pregunto calmada-

Haremos la neblina mientras Noe crea un muro de hielo detrás de ellos para frenar su paso -dijo Clent calmado-

Bien pensado muchachos, bien Tomoe, Lucy, vamos a hacer un ataque Ninja oculto en las sombras -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bien si nos puedes seguir el paso -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Veamos si tus habilidades no se han oxidado -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Ya veremos quién está oxidado -dijo Iza sonriendo, Clent, Saru y Noe saltaron cayendo al suelo pero corrieron, Clent se colocó detrás de un edificio mientras Saru se metió al agua igual que Noe-

Es hora de visibilidad cero -dijo Saru sonriendo, el respiro hondo y comenzó a liberar energía de su cuerpo creando un poco de vapor, Noe formó una poco de viento dejando salir vapor, ambos tipos de vapor comenzaron a crecer mientras Clent se levantó y extendió los brazos moviendo el vapor cubriendo el lugar con neblina, tardaron algunos minutos pero la bahía ya estaba cubierta con neblina densa evitando que los machos pudieran ver más halla-

¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡No puedo ver nada! -algunos machos gritaron mientras Iza, Lucy y Tomoe entraron a la neblina, un oso gritó recibiendo un corte en el pecho dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo, algunos machos estaban un poco asustados, todo sintió como alguien perforó su pecho con una espada y terminó cayendo al suelo-

¡No se asusten bastardos! ¡Solo es neblina! -gritó el oso serio pero escucharon más gritó y el oso giró lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, algunos pudieron ver como Lucy paso sus brazos por el cuello de un oso cortándole el duelo dejándolo caer al suelo muerto, Iza corrió y le dio un corte en el pecho a un tigre tirándolo al suelo, Tomoe solo se agachó clavando su espada en el vientre de un oso, los tres se detuvieron cuando vieron que no había más neblina- ¡Ahí están! ¡No los dejen escapar! ¡Mátenlos!

¡Salgan chicos nos descubrieron! -Iza gritó molesta, Tomoe, Lucy e Iza se juntaron de espaldas preparándose para pelear siendo rodeados, Tomoe solo se agachó sujetando su espada con una mano mientras Iza sujetó su espada con ambas manos, Lucy solo se limitó a sujetar sus cuchillos- ¡Vamos! -Iza gritó mientras los tres corrían hacia los machos, un tigre trato de apuñalar a Iza pero ella se agachó y le dio un corte en el vientre con su espada, el tigre se quejó pero Iza le clavó de su espada en el pecho y luego lo pateó tirandolo al suelo, Tomoe saltó esquivando un ataque pero levantó su espada y le dio un corte al oso en el pecho pero el oso no cayó, el oso trato de atacar a Tomoe mientras él se colocaba en guardia, pero el oso gritó recibiendo una fuerte descarga en el cuerpo, el oso terminó cayendo mientras Bruce aparecía detrás de él con tres cuchillas sujetadas a sus manos pasando por sus nudillos. sonreía viendo el cuerpo del oso-

Ese era mío -dijo Tomoe calmado-

Tranquilo aún quedan muchos más -dijo Bruce sonriendo, ambos solo avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe con sus armas, Tomoe perforó el pecho de un tigre para después darle un corte en el cuerpo, mientras Bruce gruñó y lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo cortando la piel del oso con sus cuchillas, Lucy en otra parte retrocedía esquivando uno que otro golpe pero se agachó y saltó golpeando al oso en la nariz, se la rompió y avanzó corriendo para caer encima de su pecho y lo apuñalo, el oso gritó y sujeto a Lucy de la cintura-

¡Suéltame! -Lucy gritó molesta pero el oso sonrió tratando de clavar sus garras en ella, pero en eso sintió como perdió sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas, la sangre se derramaba por el suelo y se fijó como sus piernas tenía un gran cortada, Lucy vio como Misaki corrió hacia el oso y gritó cortando parte de su espalda con una espada, Lucy solo sonrió y clavó sus cuchillos en manos lados de la cabeza del oso dándole una muerte instantánea- Gracias...no sabia que ya peleabas

De nada, pero apenas llevo unos meses aprendiendo a matar, deberás ayudarme -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Con gusto -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ambas felinas solo se juntaron de espaldas viendo a algunos machos armados, ambas gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Misaki lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía, algunos machos gritaron recibiendo el ataque mientras Lucy saltó y extendió los brazos lanzando sus cuchillos cubiertos por descargas moradas-

¡No pierdan el tiempo que todos los brazos salgan! -gritó el oso con la cicatriz, los machos comenzaron a regresar a los barcos y soltaron las cuerdas-

¡Noe, Clent! ¡No dejen que los barcos abandonen la bahía! -Iza gritó molesta mientras Noe y Clent solo avanzaron, Clent se detuvo en el borde y extendió los brazos para después levantarlos creando olas debajo de los barcos levantándolos de forma brusca para después dejarlos caer formando un oleaje alto, Noe solo corrió rodeando el muelle, se detuvo en un punto, respiro profundo y luego sopló congelando el agua, el oleaje hecho por Clent comenzó a congelarse dejando levantados los barcos y evitando que se movieran más-

¡Barcos detenidos líder! -Clent gritó sonriendo-

Pero aún quedan algunos enemigos -Noe levantó los brazos quedando en guardia, el avanzo corriendo y sujeto a un tigre tirándolo al suelo y luego lo pateó tirándolo por muelle, Noe creo guantes de hielo y se giró levantando los brazos bloqueando un ataque de una espada, empujó al macho y luego lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo contra el suelo, Noe gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia otros enemigos, Clent solo salgo esquivando algunas flechas y luego extendió los brazos creando un torrente de agua que avanzó y golpeó a un grupo de soldados tirándolos al agua, una flecha iba hacia él por la espalda pero Saru saltó sujetando la flecha con la mano y luego sonrió rompiéndola-

Gracias -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Vamos nos perdemos la diversión -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras tomaba una lanza del suelo, el grito sonriendo, avanzó sujetando la lanza y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando a tres machos con la hoja dejándolos caer al suelo, el agua se agito un momento mientras tres cocodrilos salían del agua envueltos en agua, los tres cocodrilos saltaron por encima de Clent tratando de atacarlo pero Iza avanzó corriendo y saltó, golpeó a un cocodrilo en la cabeza con el codo, a otro lo pateó en la mandíbula con su pierna derecha y al tercero lo golpeó con la hoja de la espada, los tres cayeron al suelo mientras Iza solo cayó al suelo, ella avanzó corriendo y saltó sobre el cocodrilo clavándole su espada en el pecho, sacó la espada y giró cortando a un cocodrilo detrás de ella, Iza sonrió y avanzó corriendo cortando al siguiente cocodrilo por el cuello, en otro lado a bruce gritó liberando un corte en diagonal liberando tres ondas de rayos amarillos golpeando a oso de gran tamaño, Tomoe giró evitando el ataque de un lanza y le dio un corte al tigre en el cuello, él avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho a otro oso, Lucy pateó una tabla del suelo y la impulsó con una patada para bloquear el ataque de unos cuchillos lanzados, ella tomó dos cuchillos del suelo y los lanzó hacia un oso, el oso desvió los cuchillos con su mano pero Misaki avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte en su pierna izquierda dejándolo caer al suelo, Lucy y Misaki avanzaron y lo apuñalaron en el cuello con unas espadas, en otro lado Noe sujeto a un oso de los hombros, ambos gritaron empujándose y forcejeando con el otro pero Noe gritó levantando al oso con sus brazos y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo, Noe gritó y lo golpeó en la espada liberando ondas de viento helado congelando al oso hasta que lo destruyó con un golpe, Saru y Clent gritaron solo lanzando un golpe liberando sus elementos, los machos gritaron siendo empujados hacia el agua mientras el oso con la cicatriz estaba sorprendido viendo a los demás pelear mientras el parecía tener miedo-

¿Quienes son estos tipos? -el oso se lo preguntó mientras veía como sus guerreros caían uno por uno- mataron a todos...mis hombres...es cuestión de minutos...¿como?

Pues nosotros venimos para salvar a las personas de este pueblo -dijo Iza calmada- todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que robaste, familias, vidas, dinero, objetos, estabilidad y felicidad, donde ponías tus sucias manos...causabas calamidades, y ahora...tu...has...has asesinado a un hombre inocente...y has dejado a una niña sin su padre, eso no lo te voy a perdonar -Iza levanto su mirada mostrando ojos rojos y una marca en forma de ovalo sobre su frente con una línea roja pasando por el centro-

¿Que es esto...? -el oso solo la vio asustado y retrocedio _\- Sus...ojos..son feroces...tienen una sed de sangre muy grande...y puedo sentir como quiere...matarme...no...yo soy el gran Kuma no dejará que una niña me intimide...-_ Kuma gruño y tomo su espada solo para avanzar corriendo, Iza tomo su espada y avanzó corriendo también, los dos chocaron sus espada creando una onda de sonido que hundió un poco el suelo de la bahía- ¡Yo soy Kuma! ¡El traficante de animales Kuma! ¡Y no me importa si es correcto o no lo que hago! ¡Ser el más rico y poderoso de todos! ¡Incluso más que el Shogun y nadie me detendrá!

¡Esas son puras estupideces! -Iza gritó liberando energía y empujó a Kuma, Kuma lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Iza solo lo esquivó saltando y Kuma lanzó un golpe horizontal e Iza levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque, causando una onda de sonido, Iza gritó empujando la espada y luego giró lanzando un golpe horizontal empujando a Kuma con el golpe de la espada, manos avanzaron chocando sus espada y Kuma lanzó un golpe pero Iza lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, Iza lo empujó y saltó girando para patear a Kuma en la cara rompiéndole el labio inferior, Iza giró y cayó al suelo con calma- Kana...le prometí que la llevaría con su padre pero...pero tú -Iza estaba recordando al padre de Kana y solo vio sus guantes aún manchados con la sangre del lobo-

¡Te haré pagar por todo! -Iza grito molesta expulsando energía del cuerpo-

¡Cállate! ¡Todos los que viven aquí son mercancía! ¡Familias! ¡Hijos, mujeres! ¡Todos son recursos y no veo porque no explotarlos! ¡Está en nuestra naturaleza! ¡Los usaremos solo para nuestros propios fines! ¡Ese es el propósito de los seres vivos! -Kuma gritó sonriendo viendo a Iza pero ella solo se enfadó y avanzó corriendo, Kuma trató de apuñalarla pero Iza saltó y giró sobre el, Kuma trató de girar lanzando un golpe pero Iza movió sus manos bloqueando el golpe con la hoja de la espada, Kuma sonrió pero notó como los ojos y cuerpo de Iza iban cambiando con un tono dorado-

Los eres vivos no somos objetos que puedan utilizar ni vender -dijo Iza molesta, ella giró y pateó a Kuma en la cabeza para después avanzar y golpearlo en el estómago con el mango de la espada provocando que se quedara sin aire, Kuma respiró hondo y lanzó su espada tratando de cortar a Iza y luego la bajó liberando energía que empujó a Iza, pero en ninguno momento ella perdió el resplandor dorado sobre su cuerpo-

Iza...-Tomoe parecía preocupado viendo la energía-

Yo prometí que protegería a todos sin importar que me pasara y ahora te demostrare lo que consigues con valor de los ideales y con el poder de proteger a los demás -dijo Iza molesta- Doncella que se alza sobre los cielos, abraza la existencia y respiración de cada ser vivo, tu luz es nuestra vida y tu calor nuestra felicidad, ¡Modo Explosivo! -Iza gritó mientras su melena creció y se ató en una cola de caballo larga, su pelo seguía blanco con tonos dorados, sus párpados tenían marcas rojas con ligeras curvas debajo formando líneas parecidas a las lagrimas, en su frente apareció una marca carmesí en forma de flecha, en sus hombros aparecieron hombreras de una armadura rojiza con tonos dorados, sus botas se vieron cubiertas por placas metálicas dándole aspecto de botas metálicas rojizas, todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Iza en modo explosivo sin haberse convertido en un macho primero-

¿Que le pasó? -Bruce solo preguntó sorprendido-

No se transformó en macho, en cambio sigue siendo una hembra -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Eso quiere decir que su poder ya se acostumbró a su nuevo aspecto -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

¡Cruz de hielo! -Iza gritó molesta mientras extendía su brazo dejando que el agua subiera cubriendo a Kuma atándolo de manos y piernas en una gran cruz, Kuma solo gritó sorprendido mientras trataba de moverse sin tener éxito- ¡No escaparas a tu castigo! -Iza guardó su espada mientras expulsaba energia- Necio pecador que ha perdido su camino, conoce tu lugar pagando por tus crímenes por voluntad de los dioses -Iza extendió su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía en una esfera negra y dorada- Piérdete en los confines del tiempo y espacio atormentado por el paso del tiempo infinito, ¡Another...Dimension! -Iza bajo su brazo encerrando a Kuma en una gran esfera negra, la esfera aumentó de tamaño encerrando a Kuma mientras absorbía todo lo que estuviera cerca, en un segundo Iza solo cerró el puño derecho y la esfera desapareció apenas dejando un rastro de energía en una partícula, todos vieron sorprendidos como Kuma había desaparecido sin dejar rastro-

¿Que le hiciste? -Tomoe se acercó mientras Iza volvía a la normalidad en un resplandor dorado, Iza se estaba cayendo pero Tomoe la atrapó en sus brazos- ¿estas bien?

Aaah...si...ya estoy bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tomoe le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió-

Eres increíble Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban bajando a los secuestrados de los barcos junto a dinero y productos- aún no entiendo ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?

Hay destinos peores que la muerte, lo que hice fue darle el castigo más alto, lo encerré en el plano existencial, un plano donde el paso del tiempo es infinito y las dimensiones convergen, cambian y se mueven, lo envíe a otra dimensión sin la posibilidad de salir o morir -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Jamás pensé que tuvieras esa clase de habilidad -dijo Tomoe sorprendido-

Bueno pues jamás lo usaba ya que requería de mucho tiempo para hacer las poses de manos, el discurso más la energía que usé para abriría el portal, si uso menos energía puedo trasladarme a otro lado que esté cerca de al menos treinta metros -Iza sonrió mientras Tomoe se sorprendió un momento, después de unas horas los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo reuniéndose con sus hijos y familiares los amigos de Iza estaban ayudando a los niños a reunirse con sus familias mientras Iza corría buscando a Kana, cuando la encontró solo la abrazó con fuerza, Kana buscó a su papá entre los lados pero Iza solo sintió una gran tristeza, sus ojos brillaron mientras abrazaba a Kana, a después de dos días Kana estaba llorando mientras Iza dejaba un ramo de flores en una tumba, Tomoe sujeto a Kana con sus brazos y solo la dejó llorar sobre su pecho, después de un rato Iza y Tomoe estaban conversando viendo a Kana sentada en una mesa comiendo lentamente-

¿Que vamos a hacer con ella? -Tomoe preguntó confundido mientras Iza solo vio a Kana-

Ella está sola no tiene a nadie más -dijo Iza deprimida- no puedo simplemente dejarla así...yo

Se que quieres estar ahí para ella -dijo Tomoe calmado- pero nuestro viaje es muy difícil y será peor para una niña, ella...no...

Lo sé, pero solo no puedo dejarla -dijo Iza deprimida- ya esta, ya lo decidí -sonrió un momento y se levantó- me la llevare, nos la llevaremos

¿Que? -Tomoe solo gritó sorprendido e Iza sonrió mostrando sus dientes- ¡Iza no puedes es una locura...!

Vamos, tu fuiste el que aceptó el encargo de proteger a la niña, no podemos dejarlo a la mitad -dijo Iza sonriendo- pues piensa que es...que...es nuestra hija de practica, ¡Si eso!

¡¿Hija de practica?! ¡Estas loca! -Tomoe gritó sorprendido e Iza infló sus mejillas mientras golpeaba la mesa asustando a Tomoe-

Sabes un consejo no deberías llamar loca a tu futura esposa -dijo Iza molesta- ademas la niña está sola, no pienso dejarla aquí donde no estaría segura y donde ya no tiene familia, así que la cuidaremos y no quiero un "No" como respuesta

Yo...aaah...bueno...aaaghj -Tomoe trató de dar un argumento pero sus palabras no salieron por los nervios-

Decidido -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella se acercó y vio a Kana- Kana-chan

Si...Iza-oneechan -dijo Kana calmada-

Dime, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? -Iza sonrió agachándose viendo a Kana- no habrá mucha comida, oh casa, o camas suaves pero puedes dormir sobre mi busto o mi cola, pero estarás conmigo -Kana solo vio a Iza sorprendida y se lanzó en un abrazo algo fuerte-

Si, si quiero -dijo Kana sonriendo, Iza sonrió y le talló la cabeza en un abrazo-

Claro, yo siempre te voy a cuidar -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras le frotaba la cabeza a la pequeña, más tarde todos estaban reunidos cargando algo de equipaje pero la única que faltaba era Iza-

¿Hay cuanto tarda ese chica? -dijo Bruce algo molesto-

Ya se nos hace tarde, dime Tomoe ¿sabes donde está? -Misaki vio a Tomoe el cual estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas-

Por favor no me lo preguntes...todo fue tan repentino -Tomoe estaba avergonzado e inflando sus labios en un puchero- solo dijo tomate el cofre con oro y se fue corriendo rápido sin decirme nada

Ah como siempre hace lo que quiere -dijo Misaki molesta- ¿Que tanto estará haciendo?

¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! -Iza gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos mientras Kana venía a su lado imitándola- lamentó la tardanza

¿Que no te da vergüenza hermana? Te estuvimos esperando por dos horas -Misaki solo colocó sus manos sobre su cintura-

Perdón es que Kana necesitaba ropa y también compre comida -Iza sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Kana la cual usaba un vestido azul claro con un moño en el frente del estómago mientras Iza cargaba una mochila con comida dentro-

Bueno al menos utilizaste muy bien los recursos -dijo Misaki molesta pero los demás vieron a Kana caminando hacia ellos-

Iza...¿quien es ella? -Clent se sorprendido-

Uuuuh es tan linda -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella se agachó y la abrazo acariciando su mejillas en su cabeza- kawai -Kana parecía algo molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Ella es Kana-chan perdió a su familia en la pelea de ayer -dijo Iza sonriendo- ahora vendrá con nosotros

Eh...espera un momento Iza, ¿los aldeanos saben que te la estas llevando verdad? -dijo Clent nervioso viendo a Iza-

Si porque no sabremos si podremos devolverla -dijo Saru nervioso-

Ya se los dije, Kana perdió a su familia pero estará bien, nosotros nos haremos responsables de esto -dijo Tomoe nervioso mientras caía al suelo acostado-

Pero ¿a ti que te pasa? -Noé le preguntó pero Tomoe solo se puso pálido-

Bueno lo qué pasa...es que...bueno -Tomoe estaba nervioso-

Ya...por favor ya déjame...-Kana estaba molesta soportando los abrazos de Kana- ¡Mamá no quiero que ella me abrace!

¡Haaaai! ¡Descuida Kana mamá te ayudará! -Iza sonrió mientras terminó empujando a Lucy de Kana y cargó a Kana en sus brazos, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras veían a Iza como si estuviera loca-

¿Que fue lo que dijo la niña? -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Mamá...ella llamó a Iza...mamá -dijo Saru sorprendido, Misaki solo se acercó y le apretó el hombro a Lucy-


	21. Chapter 21

_**La secta que tomó el castillo**_

En Japón Hank estaba serio viendo como Bianca recibía algo de atención del arte de las enfermeras, ella sonrió y movió las orejas un momento-

Bien parece que su recuperación avanzó más rápido de lo pensado -dijo Sarenji sonriendo- pronto serás capaz de cuerpear tu oído más finos, por suerte tu Modo Explosivo evitó que te quedaras sorda para siempre

Gracias doctora -dijo Bianca sonriendo- aún puedo escuchar sus voces...pero los sonidos más alejados todavía no

Esta bien recuerda ir a revisión todo as las veces establecidas, sin más no recuerdo dijiste que eras un macho pero ya llevas unos meses transformando, ¿como sientes el periodo? -Sarenji sonrió pero Bianca se sonrojó provocando la ligera risa de Hank-

Mis periodos...son muy inestables, me duele la vagina varias veces, y parece que tarda menos que la ultima vez -dijo Bianca calmada-

¿Cuando fue el último? -Sarenji preguntó calmada-

Hace tres semanas -dijo Bianca calmada-

Hmmm tal vez se deba al cambio tan drástico que sufriste, los machos tienen momentos en que su agresividad y cuerpo se desarrollan, también ninguna mujer es un reloj, estos momentos pasan por momentos no conocidos, también provocan que nos sintamos muy mal pero es por la naturaleza de dar a luz -dijo Sarenji calmada-

¿Dar a luz? -Bianca solo gritó de la sorpresa-

Si es parte de nuestras naturaleza y función del cuerpo femenino, cuando desarrollamos nuestro cuerpo para el bebé el saco se cambia y eso pasa a ser el periodo, al menos agradece que no eres un cocodrilo hembra, un pájaro o una gallina, ellos ponen huevos por mes y sienten que un instinto materno por ellos, resulta muy feo para una primeriza -Sarenji estaba calmada mientras Bianca parecía que vomitaba dentro de un bote provocando más las risas de Hank- oh vaya que mujer más débil

Recuerda que no es una mujer -dijo Hank entre risas- eso es todo doctora, puede irse

De hecho tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante -dijo Sarenji calmada-

Descuida sé que debe ser, los sueños húmedos ya no pasan, ya deje de eyacular tanto -dijo Hank calmado-

No es eso, me dicen que sueles ser muy sensible a los olores así que ten cuidado las hembras empezarán su celo dentro de poco y para un primerizo como tu -Sarenji solo vio a Hank y él soltó un ligero soplido en burla-

Por favor, sé cómo mantener la calma, cuando era hembra fue muy difícil mantener la calma durante el celo, por eso siempre tomaba baños de agua fría, peleaba sin parar, comía y bebía en grandes cantidades, creo que puedo con unos cuantos olores -Hank estaba calmado-

No te confíes Hank, como eres un macho los olores te harán actuar más agresivo, si te gusta una hembra y está cerca de otros machos te volverás muy agresivo, también perderás un poco la compostura y tratarás de atacar a las hembras de tu misma especie, si hay dos machos interesado en una hembra ten por seguro que uno de los dos terminara muerto -Sarenji estaba seria mientras Hank lo pensó un momento-

Jamás escuché de algo semejante -Hank hablo-

Solo pasa con los carnívoros, los animales territoriales suelen ser muy agresivos en el celo, en especial los leones, los tigres y los lobos, ellos aveces devoran a su crías solo para evitar tener un rival en la adultez o cuando se encuentren débiles -Sarenji mantuvo una mirada seria mientras Hank se rascaba la cabeza-

Esta bien, te escuchare, entonces saldré de la aldea cuando comience el celo -dijo Hank calmado, él se fue caminando mientras Bianca solo sacó su cabeza del balde y lo vio alejarse, Hank siguió caminando hasta entrar al salón principal donde estaba Luceli hablando con unos guardias- ¿que sucede aquí?

Hank son reportes del Este, cerca de la bahías parece que hubo un conflicto hace semanas, muchos carnívoros y traficantes fueron asesinados, los guardias fueron a investigar y encontraron algunas evidencias de tráfico de animales, algunos sobrevivientes dicen que un grupo de asesinos apareció, armó un aborto pero el más sobresaliente fue una loba blanca -Hank abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando Luceli lo mencionó y luego suspiró- No sabes si fue

Fue ella sin duda -dijo Hank serio- solo conozco a alguien tan loco como para pelear contra un grupo de asesino y bandidos, así que finalmente despertó -Hank sonrió y suspiró- Que bueno, bien general -uno de los soldados asintió nervioso- envie un mensaje a las guardias del exterior, dejen la búsqueda de Iza y su equipo, en cambio cuando los vean déjele este mensaje a Iza, Saisen, eso es todo

Entendido -dijo el guardia calmado, mientras tanto entre algunas montañas, Iza estaba dormida abrazando a Kana en sus brazos mientras Tomoe parecía que dormía en el suelo junto a ellas, el despertó sintiendo algo de la brisa del exterior, bostezo con fuerza mostrando los colmillos-

Que boca más grande por la mañana -dijo Iza calmada mientras se despertaba y Tomoe la vio poco sorprendido-

¿Te desperté? -Tomoe sonrió e Iza negó con la cabeza-

Esta bien, desperté hace poco -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero Kana está dormida profundamente

Bueno un viaje de varios días agota hasta los aventureros más expertos, pero es bastante ruda para ser una niña tan pequeña -dijo Tomoe sonriendo y le acarició la cabeza a Kana haciendo que se moviera un poco- ah perdón

Tranquilo todos los niños son así -dijo Iza sonriendo- se mueven mucho, suelan, patalean, incluso se ríen y hablan en sueños

Un mundo privado para ellos -dijo Tomoe sonriendo- bueno vamos, descansa junto a ella necesita estar bien por el momento

Bueno ve a despertar a los demás, me quedaré un rato más con la bebe -Iza sonrió mientras Tomoe salió caminando, el sol estaba alucinando todo el campo dejando a que los animales despertaran entre ratos, Bruce se levantó primero saliendo de su tienda y bostezo con fuerza para luego hacer sonar los huesos de su espalda-

Aaaaaagh odio acampar -dijo Bruce cansado-

Lo se, extraño la cama tan suave -dijo Tomoe cansado-

Si pero tú tienes el busto y cola esponjosos de Iza para dormir -Bruce entrecerró los ojos mientras Tomoe se sonrojaba viendo a otro lado-

No se que cosas piensas, pero yo no duermo sobre Iza, ella duerme sobre mi -dijo Tomoe algo molesto mientras solo podía imaginar a Iza dormida abrazándolo con Kana sobre su busto y estómago y el dormido en el suelo-

Aaaah ya ves tú si duermes bien -dijo Bruce molesto-

Cállate felino -dijo Tomoe molesto, los dos se gruñeron un poco viéndose de frente-

¡¿Aaaarh que te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! -Bruce gritó molesto viendo a Tomoe, ambos parecían estar más irritados y listos para pelear-

¡Ya cálmense los dos! -Iza gritó lanzándole una bota a cada uno en la cabeza, ella salió de la tienda con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, un short negro, su suéter azul largo cubriendo parte de sus piernas y a Kana en sus brazos- ¡Par de tontos despertaron a Kana con sus gritos y gruñidos!

Boaaaaah….-Kana bostezo forrando sus ojos con sus manos provocando que ambos machos se sonrojaran un poco-

 _Kawai…_ -tanto Bruce como Tomoe pensaron los mismos viendo a la niña en brazos de Iza-

Aaah perdóname Kana -chan, papi solo estaba peleando contra el tío Bruce porque es un felino llorón -dijo Tomoe nervioso levantando los brazos-

Aaaaah pues el tío Bruce solo se quejó porque Tomoe no paraba de quejarse y no dejaba dormir en la noche, ademas de que olvidó comprar bolsas para dormir -dijo Bruce molesto-

No me lo recuerdes aliento de pescado -dijo Tomoe sonriendo molesto-

¿Aliento de pescado? Mira quien habla lamedor, bien que te gusta levantar la lata para lamer lo que se encuentra -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Tomoe cambió su pelo de blanco a rojo y sus ojos se volvieron blancos-

¡¿Que dices?! ¡Fíjate muy bien lo que dices! ¡Gato infeliz! ¡Tu eres el que vomita bolas de pelo frente a todos! -Tomoe grito molesto viendo a Bruce-

¡Hijo de tu…! -Bruce grito pero Iza solo expulsó energía ganando una vena en la cabeza-

¡Ya basta! -Iza grito molesta viendo a ambos machos, los dos solo se giraron y vieron a Iza con una aura oscura sobre el cuerpo y ella levantó un brazo izquierdo- ¡Los dos necesitan un castigo!

¡Espera Iza no! -los muchos gritaron viendo cómo se creó una tormenta por encima de ambos e Iza liberó una descarga de su cuerpo-

¡Ikazuchi Strike! -Iza grito liberando una fuerte descarga sobre los provocando sus gritos y una ligera explosión, todos salieron de sus tiendas de acampar y vieron el humo junto a un agujero en el suelo-

Oigan, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Nos atacan de nuevo los pingüinos? -Lucy salió de su tienda medio dormida y con algo de baba seca en su mejilla izquierda-

¡Oigan ya dejen de hacer escándalo es muy temprano! -Noe grito molesto saliendo corriendo, los demás vieron sorprendidos el agujero y a Tomoe junto a Bruce dentro- ¡El que hizo este escándalo ya basta o le romperé la espina! -Iza solo giro y vio a Noe con una mirada fría y una aura carmesí sobre su cuerpo provocando su miedo- aún que claro que si fuiste tú Iza...puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras

¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! ¡Son mala influencia para Kana! -Iza grito molesta viendo a ambos machos arrodillados en el suelo- ¡ahora vayan a la esquina de los niños malos y quédense ahí y hagan las paces!

Si señora -dijeron ambos deprimidos mientras los demás vieron todo con una ceja levantada y confundidos-

Parece que Iza finalmente se ha convertido en la mamá de Kana -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Conque así es el efecto del amor materno -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Ya quiero ver que hará cuando alguien haga llorar a Kana -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Que dios se apiade de su alma -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras Noe solo asintió-

Mami tengo hambre -dijo Kana calmada-

Si tranquila pequeña, el tío Clent cocinará para nosotros hoy, mientras vamos a lavarnos la cara -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras se llevaba a Kana en brazos-

Parece que tendremos trabajo para hoy -dijo Lucy calmada, todo siguió normal por un par de horas, mientras tanto en China Pan, Tigre, Jane, Bo, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora estaban llegando al palacio imperial donde se encontraron con la princesa Ichihime afuera de la entrada principal-

Bien parece que llegamos a nuestro destino, pero parece que la princesa luce algo preocupada -dijo Mono calmado-

Ja de seguro sintió tu olor y comenzó a llorar -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

A veces eres un mal amigo conmigo -dijo Mono deprimido haciendo un puchero-

Escuchen esta misión es muy importante, así que Mono, Mantis compórtense por favor -dijo Pan algo irritado viendo a ambos-

¡¿Por qué nosotros?! ¡¿Por que nunca le dices algo a Tigre?! -Mono y Mantis gritaron molestos pero Pan solo desvió la mirada molesta-

Porque el si se porta bien -dijo Pan molesta inflando sus mejillas- bueno escuchen, la princesa necesita nuestra ayuda de manera urgente y sueña que tenemos mucho que hacer así que no quiero errores hoy, los quiero al cien por ciento

Si maestra -dijeron los cincos furiosos mientras Tigre levantó la cabeza viendo a Pan caminar frente a él sin temblar o sudar-

 _Cuando ella se pone así de seria es porque entiende que la situación se ha vuelto muy problemática, a donde vamos es el símbolo de la paz y del poder, y si ha detenido la búsqueda de esa secta de la diosa entonces esto le llamó la atención y mucho -_ pensó Tigre serio y luego recordó a Po- _Dime Pan…¿ya has abandonado la idea de volver a ser macho?_

Princesa Ichihime estamos aquí para ayudar en su problema -dijo Pan sonriendo- descuidé los maestros del palacio de Jade están aquí para ayudar

Eh…¿quién eres tú? -Ichihime preguntó sorprendida mientras Pan solo puso su cara más inocente, mientras los demás trataban de contener la risa-

Perdón princesa pero...es que yo soy Po -dijo Pan nerviosa- y por error termine convertida en hembra jejeje…¿a quien no le pasa?

¿Esperas que me trague eso? ¿Crees que soy una niña boba? -Ichihime pregunto algo molesta-

Hmmm...quizás -dijo Jane calmada pero algunos le taparon la boca con las manos-

Princesa escuche yo soy Po el guerrero...dragón aunque de guerrero macho ya no tengo mucho -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Ja te faltan como dos kilos de carne entre las piernas como para ser Po el macho -dijo Ichihime molesta, Pan solo se sonrojó y luego Tigre se acercó tomando su mano-

Muéstrale tu brazo, muéstrale que eres la Guerrera Dragón ahora -dijo Tigre calmado y Pan asintió, ella extendió su brazo izquierdo mostrando su brazalete con la gema del dragón en el- su majestad como puede ver ella es la guerrera dragón y sus cuentos nos son mentiras ella accidentalmente se transformó en una hembra

Ah...ya veo esa la prueba que necesitaba, ahora veo que los machos son realmente estupidos, mira que hasta cambiar su género por error -dijo Ichihime sonriendo algo molesta-

Oiga no insulte a los machos -dijo Bo algo molesto-

Eso es cierto, hay algunos que soy muy buenos -dijo Jane algo molesta-

Cierto, cierto -dijeron Mono, Mantis y Grulla levantando los brazos-

Bueno, tenemos asuntos importantes que hacer -dijo Pan calmada- majestad, ¿por qué nos llamó?

Bueno esto es una situación muy importante, pero debemos tratarlo con sumo cuidado -dijo Ichihime calmada- primero acompáñenme, vamos a ir a un lugar secreto -todos siguieron a Ichihime por todo el camino a un lugar desconocido, siguieron a Ichihime hasta la entrada a un jardín con un arco hecho de flores y rosas, Ichihime vio a los lados y siguió caminando hasta llegar el centro donde se encontraron con unas bancas y una leopardo de las nieves sentada cargando una lanza- ¿nadie te siguió Su?

No su majestad, llegue lo menos cargada y también traje un arma y una capucha negra para cubrirla -dijo Su calmada e Ichihime se cubrió con la capucha trayendo la atención de los demás- lamentó no presentarme, soy Su la dama de compañía y protectora de la emperatriz Ichihime -todos vieron a Ichihime con confusión y más por la leopardo a su lado-

Escuchen debemos alejarnos del palacio un poco más -dijo Ichihime calmada, todos se vieron entre ellos y siguieron a Ichihime por un rato más-

Esto ya tomó mucho tiempo, ¿por qué la emperatriz se aleja en lugar de ir al palacio? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Si, ¿y que honda con la capucha? Esto ya fue muy extraño -dijo Mantis calmado-

Aaah mejor guarden silencio un momento...tal vez ella nos explicará qué pasa -dijo Grulla nervioso-

No olviden que hablan de su gobernante -dijo Víbora seria- cualquier sugerencia o pedido de su parte es una orden para nosotros

Eso lo entiendo Víbora, pero hasta yo siento que es extraño -dijo Bo calmado- pero mantengamos la distancia por si las dudas -mantuvieron silencio por un rato hasta que llegaron un lugar más aislado con un río y una cabaña algo vieja, Su abrió la puerta y entró sujetando la lanza, ella giró y vio que la cabaña era pequeña, y estaba casi vacía excepto por unos muebles-

Es seguro majestad, pueden entrar -dijo Su calmada, todos entraron a la casa vieja y algo daña pero vieron como Ichihime se sentó y suspiró más relajada-

Lamento todo eso -dijo Ichihime calmada- de seguro pensaron que fue extraño

Ah..no lo creo -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Ni por un minuto -dijo Jane sonriendo nerviosa mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza-

Fue como si te persiguieran asesinos en serie -dijo Tigre serio-

Bueno la razón por la que los..mandé...a llamar es..que -Ichihime se sorprendió y vio a cada uno- ok...saben que..no me puedo concentrar si los veo..así, es como...si es como...si

Fueran un grupo de travestís -dijo Su con una ceja levantada, Ichihime solo tuvo un escalofrío mientras Jane, Bo, Tigre y Pan la veían algo molestos-

Ah...bueno es por claro...es que ustedes...están convertidos..jejeje -Ichihime estaba nerviosa moviendo los brazos pero Tigre solo gruñó-

Emperráis por favor díganos, para que nos llamó -dijo Tigre algo molesto-

Bueno la verdad no se como describir esto pero tiene que ver con un tal Kenshi, un lobo blanco muy delgado que apareció hace días en mi puerta -dijo Ichihime seria- el estaba herido pero tenia a muchos animales siguiéndolo como si se tratara de un líder

¿Como dice? -Pan solo se levantó sorprendida-

Eso es imposible...se supone que Kenshi está muerto igual que todos sus seguidores -dijo Bo sorprendido-

Es verdad Pan lo mató hace meses -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Pues parece que no fue suficiente -dijo Pan seria- pero ¿realmente era ese tal Kenshi?

No lo sabemos muy bien, él se presentó a sí mismo como Kenshi de la secta de Izanami, dijo que venía para ingredientes para el nuevo plan de su reina, atacó el castillo provocando mucha muerte hace unos pocos días y es pues de eso nos vimos en la necesidad de salir del palacio -dijo Su seria- apenas nos enteremos del ataque saque a la emperatriz para ponerla a salvo

Pero lo que dijo que estaba por ingredientes para su diosa...o reina es lo que llama la atención, y sobre todo el nombre, díganme, ¿el guerrero del sol se involucró en algo malo? ¿Acaso el tiene que ver con que hayan cambiado de género también?

De hecho el se refiere a la misma diosa de la muerte, la diosa Japonesa Izanami -dijo Pan calmada cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida- ahora lo entiendo por eso es que…

Tal como dijiste Pan, diosa de la muerte y seguidor -dijo Tigre serio- el de seguro revivió gracias a su diosa

¿Como? ¿Ósea que hizo un trato con la diosa del inframundo? -Su elevó su voz un momento por la sorpresa-

Así es, a cambio de acabar con los guardianes ella le dió poder y a su séquito, Pan y los demás acabaron con su grupo hace unos meses, llevándose heridas graves, pero Pan logró vencer a Kenshi y lo asesinó, o al menos eso pensábamos -dijo Jane seria viendo a Pan-

¿Entonces otra vez tendremos que pelear contra tipos muertos? -Mantis solo pregunto sorprendido-

No lo sabemos, tal vez solo sea UN tipo muerto -dijo Mono nervioso- ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Parece que mato a todos los guardias y logro hacer que revivieran pero solo para servirle a él como sus perros -dijo Su sería provocando algo de miedo en los demás-

Tenias que preguntar -dijo Mantis molesto mientras Mono solo a otro lado nervioso-

Bien Pan, estas a cargo, ¿que sugieres que hagamos? -dijo Tigre serio-

Bueno...no estoy muy segura...pero si es cierto que...tomo el palacio entonces creo que deberíamos ir a investigar -dijo Pan nerviosa- al menos para ver qué todo esta bien o ver si podemos hacer un plan

Bien sobrevolare el palacio -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

No lo hagas, ¿recuerdas lo qué pasó con Kai?, ¿qué tal si utiliza habilidades similares? -Vibora elevó la voz mostrando preocupación y Pan pensó un poco mejor las cosas-

Es cierto, no sabemos si el tiene conectados los ojos como uno mismo, no sabemos cuántos enemigos son, no sabemos si podemos matarlos -dijo Pan preocupada, siguieron pensando pero en eso Bo solo recordó algo-

Oigan esperen, creo qué hay una forma de averiguar algo sobre todo esto -dijo Bo sonriendo- Su dime, ¿aún están los viejos túneles de escape?

Claro que siguen ahí, aún se utilizan para escapar en momentos de emergencia -dijo Su seria-

¿Para que los ductos de escape? -Víbora pregunto confundida-

Sencillo, usaremos los ductos subterráneos de escape para entrar sin que nos detecten y usaremos nuestros poderes para saber cuantos enemigos hay, será una buena forma de investigar al lenemigo -dijo Bo sonriendo- vamos Vibora -Vibora asintió mientras seguía a Bo mientras los demás solo se fueron por otro extremo del palacio para investigar, cuando llegaron al muro Tigre puso sus ojos un tanto afilados al sentir un olor muy poco conocido-

Esto...es -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

¿Qué pasa? -Pan preguntó calmada-

Huele a sangre -dijo Tigre calmado y los demás se asustaron- del otro lado del muro del palacio huele a sangre fresca, ¿por que?

No lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriremos -dijo Su calmada, debajo de ellos se formó un agujero donde salieron Bo y Vibora-

¿Que averiguaron? -Grulla preguntó nervioso-

Es extraño pero no hay enemigos...al menos no vivos, solo hay uno y es Kenshi, y Pan...el nos está esperando -dijo Bo serio, Pan solo asintió nerviosa y entraron por el agujero para ir a los ductos pero en eso el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y las piedras comenzaron a caer-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -Mono grito asustado mientras se cubría la cabeza-

¡¿Será un temblor?! -Mantis grito-

No, nos temblores no tienen esta fuerza o movimiento, alguien está cambiando los ductos -Bo grito molesto pero en eso el suelo se agrietó y todos cayeron por el conducto llevándolos a otra parte, todos terminaron en diferentes secciones, Pan, Su y Mono estaban en un lugar, mientras Jane, Bo, Grulla y Vibora estaban en otro-

¿Están todos bien? -Pan grito preguntando-

Si pero nos separamos Pan -Tigre contestó desde otro lado- en estos momentos estoy con la princesa Ichihime, buscaremos la manera de salir

Descuiden yo puedo ayudarlos -dijo Jane calmada- buscare la forma de hacer un camino para sacarlos a todos

Desacuerdo contamos contigo -dijo Pan calmada, todos esperaron unos momentos pero Tigre noto como Ichihime se estaba sentando en un lugar aislado de el-

¿Se encuentra bien emperatriz? -preguntó Tigre-

Si, solo estoy asustada eso es todo -dijo Ichihime calmada, Tigre se acercó y se sentó a su lado pero ella se levantó ligeramente y se alejó un metro de el, Tigre la vio algo confundido y se acercó nuevamente pero Ichihime lo volvió a hacer y se alejó aún más, lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a pasar lo mismo-

¡¿Ok qué está pasando?! -Tigre preguntó algo molesto- ¡¿Por que se aísla de mí una y otra vez?!

Es que antes confiaba en ti por ser una hembra..pero ahora eres un macho….y...y eso...eso te hace muy peligroso...por..que...porque….¡Por que me puedes embarazar! -I higo me grito sonrojada y Tigre solo se sorprendió-

¡¿Que?! -Tigre gritó sorprendido-

¡Lo se muy bien porque Po era igual! ¡Todos los machos son escalvos de sus deseos sexualdz! ¡Siempre, siempre están pensando en fornicar con lo que se encuentren! ¡Ustedes solo son bestias que quieren montarse a la primera hembra que vean! -Ichihime grito sonrojada sujetando sus mejillas mientras Tigre solo escupió por la sorpresa-

¡Yo no soy así! -Tigre grito nervioso mientras Ichihime solo se alejó un poco-

¡Aléjate dildo de carne! -Ichihime grito nerviosa-

¿Di...que? -Tigre solo se puso nervioso- ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Además ¿para que rayos te querría si ya tengo a Pan?! ¡Y ella es cien veces mejor que tu!

¡Aaaaaah! ¡¿Ahora no soy suficiente para ti?! ¡Nos quieres tener a las dos pervertido! -Ichihime grito nerviosa-

¡No! ¡¿Y a quien le llamas pervertido?! ¡Pan es siempre la quiere que la monte! -Tigre gritó nervioso hasta que Ichihime se sonrojó hasta la cabeza y Tigre solo apretó los labios avergonzado-

¡Sucio! ¡Pervertido! ¡Asalta cunas! ¡Enemigo de las mujeres! -Ichihime grito nerviosa mientras Tigre solo se avergonzó aún más-

¿Tigre todo está bien? -Pan preguntó mientras Jane y Bo empujaban algunas rocas- creó que escuche que alguien te llamo pervertido

No, no es nada, solo que la emperatriz está asustada, trataré de calmarla -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Entiendo -Pan solo dijo calmada-

¡Si le haces algo sucio a la emperatriz Ichihime, juro que te castreare sucio gato! -Su grito molesta viendo al frente-

Ja, mi Tigre jamás sería capaz de hacer algo semejante -dijo Pan molesta-

Aaaah ya basta, ¿por que todas las hembras siempre tienen que estar locas? -Tigre solo se molesto un poco y suspiró- bueno no soy nadie para estar criticando el comportamiento de una mujer normal, escuche emperatriz -Ichihime solo lo vio un momento mientras retrocedía abrazándose a su misma- yo solía ser una hembra pero ahora soy un macho y tengo algo que ningún otro macho tiene -Tigre solo se giro y mostró algo-

Haaaaaaaaf…..dios mío tienes una gran y buena polla -Ichihime exclamó sorprendida asustando a Pan, Su y a los demás-

Y si la acaricias se pondrá más que feliz -dijo Tigre calmado-

¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡Rompan este muro de rocas! -Pan grito molesta golpeando las rocas con sus manos-

¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Que le estas haciendo a mi reina?! -Su grito molesta, todos estaban gritando hasta que derribaron el muro de piedra viendo a Tigre sentado con Ichihime en el suelo besando algo-

¡Sucio degenerado! -Pan grito molesta y golpeó a Tigre en la cabeza sacándole un gran Chi pon en la cabeza- ¡Maldito infiel mujeriego! -Pan grito molesta golpeando a Tigre con su bastón varías veces-

¡No! ¡Espera Pan por favor! -Tigre grito nervioso mientras Pan lo golpeaba- ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah!

¡Su majestad! ¡¿Está usted bien?! -Su grito nerviosa pero Ichihime estaba sonriendo- ¡¿que le hizo ese sucio tigre?!

Nada solo me mostró esta polla -dijo Ichihime sonriendo mostrando un polluelo en sus manos- mira la encontró y la ocultó en su ropa manteniéndola calientita -Su solo se sorprendió igual que los demás-

¿Un pañuelo? ¿Y que le mostró? -Su solo preguntó nerviosa-

También me mostró sus huevos, un par grande huevos que tenía en su pantalón -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

¡¿Que cosa?! -Su grito molesta e Ichihime mostró un par de huevos de pollo- ¿huevos de pollo?

Si de aquí vienen los pollitos, ¿no están lindos? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo mientras Su y los demás tenían los ojos casi en blanco-

Ah...claro -dijo Su nerviosa, los demás solo vieron a Pan gritar mientras ella golpeaba a Tigre con su bastón hasta dejarlo un rato-

¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan ya basta el no hizo nada! -Vibora grito nerviosa mientras Pan terminó cansada y sonriendo-

Haaaf..haaaaf así que no hizo nada…¿eh? -Pan solo hablo y luego sonrió de forma amistosa- aaaah que bueno, jamás pensé que mi Tigre me sería infiel -Tigre por otra parte estaba golpeado, herido y adolorido en el suelo-

¿Como puedes decir algo así después de dejarlo así? -dijo Vibora sorprendida viendo a Tigre en el suelo-

Creo que fue más venganza que celos -dijo Bo sorprendido con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bueno suficiente de tanta cháchara, debemos salir de este lugar -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras jalaba a Tigre del tobillo arrastrándolo por el suelo-

Muy bien parece que llegamos al centro del palacio a través de los túneles -dijo Jane calmada- Hermano, Vibora, ¿ya saben qué hay encima?

Si yo también puedo sentirlo Jane, pero hay algo entrañó en el suelo -dijo Bo calmado-

¿De que están hablando? -Grulla preguntó confundido-

Encima de nosotros hay algo...es muy extraño pero puedo sentir como hay ramas de algo extendiéndose por el palacio y el patio atrayendo energía natural -dijo Bo calmado-

Es cierto, yo también lo siento, las plantas, el agua, los insectos y los seres vivos están muriendo encima de nosotros -dijo Jane seria mientras todos veían sobre sus cabezas- esto es algo muy antinatural

¿Jane, Bo nos pueden sacar de aquí? Quiero ir a comprobar esto con mis propios ojos -dijo Pan seria-

Hmmm..parece que es arriesgado, Pan deberías usar el nivel maestro desde un principio, puedo sentir como la energía natural va reuniéndose en un solo punto -dijo Jane calmada-

Entonces, creo que sería mucho para ustedes -dijo Pan calmada viendo a los demás- Jane, Bo y yo nos haremos cargo, nuestra energía nos mantendrá vivos pero ustedes podrían morir si suben

No, nosotros vinimos aquí para ayudarte y no nos iremos -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Es verdad, encontraremos cómo sobrevivir a lo que sea que esté ahí afuera -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Pan estamos aquí para apoyarte -dijo Vibora sonriendo, Pan vio a todos y cada uno-

Esta bien pero les daré algo de mi Chi para que estén a salvo -dijo Pan calmada- ¿listos, Jane y Bo?

Siempre -dijo Jane sonriendo-

A darle -dijo Bo sonriendo-

¡Nivel Maestro! -Pan, Jane y Bo gritaron mientras expulsaban energía, Pan usaba a una gabardina blanca con mangas negras amplias, cuello y muñecas de color dorado, con cinta roja en la cintura y pantalón negro, Jane usaba un pantalón negro con tonos verdes, un chaleco blanco con cinta verde clara y una camisa de manga larga con bordes verdes y dorados, Bo solo obtuvo escamas de un color amarillo con ojos verdes claros, los tres solo vieron al techo y expulsaron energía, en unos instantes el suelo comenzó a temblar hasta que se destruyó por un impacto algo fuerte, Pan, Bo y Jane salieron junto a Los cinco furioso, mientras Su e Ichihime salían con cuidado, los cinco, Su e Ichihime estaban cubiertos por una energía brillante de bajo nivel, ellos vieron a los alrededores y vieron cómo había una neblina espesa de color rojizo-

Todo parece normal -dijo Mono nervioso-

¿Alguien más está nervioso? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Esta neblina no es normal, algo huele muy mal y no es Mono -dijo Tigre serio-

Si apesta a sangre...y son litros -dijo Jane molesta, todos estaban un poco asustados pero Mono dio un paso tocando algo en el suelo, movió la mano alejando un poco el espesor de la neblina y terminó viendo el cadáver momificado de un jaguar en el suelo-

¡AAAAAAAAH! -Mono gritó asustado retrocediendo mientras los demás se juntaron pero Víbora gritó encontrando otro cuerpo-

¡Grulla aletazo ya! -Pan gritó seria mientras Grulla se elevó y aleteó con fuerza moviendo la neblina despejando el camino, todos gritaron asustados viendo grandes cantidades de cuerpos en el suelo, todos momificados y con la carne aún en el cuerpo, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus pieles frías y cuerpos secos, Pan se acercó a uno solo para girarlo y revisó el cuerpo-

Todos están muertos -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Son cientos de cadáveres -dijo Tigre serio- entonces aquí fue donde terminó todo el personal del palacio

Maldita sea...ahora lo entiendo, esta niebla no es niebla, es sangre evaporada de los cadaveres -dijo Pan molesta-

Pero ustedes dijeron que la energía natural estaría reuniéndose en un solo punto -dijo Su nerviosa- ¿donde está el punto de encuentro de energía?

Esta en el centro del palacio -dijo Pan sería- vayamos cuanto antes -los demás asintieron mientras seguían a Pan hacia el palacio, todos vieron las plantas muertas, árboles vacíos, el cielo oscurecido y neblina poco espesa carmesí en el camino, Pan abrió la gran puerta viendo el suelo cubierto de ramas de árbol con algo de sangre en el suelo, siguieron caminando notando ramas y plantas que cubrían el palacio-

¿Que es esto? ¿Ramas de árbol? -Vibora preguntó asustada-

No parecen, no son como ninguna otra rama de árbol que haya visto -dijo Mantis serio, todos siguieron caminando mientras Ichihime estaba en el centro de la caminata, todos estaban serios hasta que vieron el centro del palacio y notaron unas escaleras con un trono detrás, y justo en ese trono estaba Kenshi usando una armadura roja de cuerpo completo y ojos carmesí con piel blanca y pelo blanco-

¡Kenshi! -Pan gritó molesta-

Nos volvemos a encontrar, seres mortales -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- parece que lograron sobrevivir malditas ratas, apenas pusieron un pie en el palacio el árbol infernal debió robarles el poder que tenían

¿El árbol infernal? ¿Te refieres a las ramas? -Grulla solo preguntó nervioso-

Así es, están en presencia de un árbol especial, una planta que se nutre de sangre y muerte, el árbol infernal -dijo Kenshi sonriendo levantando los brazos-

¡Bastardo! -Su grito molesta tomando su lanza- ¡Mataste a todos los civiles para aumentar el poder de dicho árbol! ,¿o me equivoco?

No, estas en lo cierto, necesitaba nutrientes para el árbol -dijo Kenshi sonriendo- y tus amigos fueron el aperitivo

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Su grito y avanzo corriendo-

¡Su no vayas! ¡No sabes a lo que enfrentas! -Pan gritó pero Su no hizo caso, solo grito y avanzó corriendo, saltó girando su lanza y lanzó un golpe vertical, se escuchó el golpe de algo pero Kenshi solo tenía levantada la mano izquierda creando un muro de sangre- ¡¿Que es eso?!

Es lo que vez, el muro de sangre -dijo Kenshi sonriendo, el giró la mano y la sangre comenzó a disiparse avanzando hacia Su, un poco la golpeó en el estómago y la levantó para después avanzar otro torrente hacia ella golpeándola en la cara tirándola al suelo- Que patético, bueno no importa, tu sangre me servirá -la sangre se junto y giró un poco para ir hacia a Su-

¡Grulla detenten el ataque! -Pan grito molesta mientras Grulla extendió sus alas tratando de detener la sangre pero Kenshi sonrió y la sangre avanzó más rápido, Jane usó su escudo y bloqueó el golpe disipando la sangre-

¿Que sucede? -Grulla preguntó sorprendido y luego giró extendiendo los brazos tratando de controlar la sangre pero no pasaba nada- No puede ser

¿Que sucede Grulla? -Tigre preguntó serio-

Mis poderes no funcionan con la sangre -dijo Grulla sorprendido, Kenshi sonrió y levantó el brazo izquierdo para después bajarlo extendido lo frente a él, la sangre avanzó hacia ellos pero cada uno saltó esquivando el golpe, Tigre rugió y giró lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Kenshi creó un muro de sangre sólida bloqueando el golpe provocando una ligera explosión-

Eso se debe a que esto no es agua, es sangre, Grulla el elemento agua no funcionará aquí -dijo Pan molesta- ¡Mono saca a Ichihime de aquí ya!

¡Si maestra! -Mono gritó nervioso tomando a Ichihime en sus brazos- venga conmigo alteza -Ichihime asintió preocupada mientras se subía a los brazos de Mono y él se alejaba corriendo, Pan gritó y extendió los brazos creando un escudo redondo de color dorado bloqueando el golpe de un torrente de sangre-

¡En parejas! -Pan grito mientras los demás corrieron formando parejas, Su corrió y giró su lanza lanzando un golpe liberando una onda de energía morada, el ataque golpeó un muro de sangre mientras Grulla apareció encima de Kenshi y bajo en picada girando, Kenshi solo levantó el brazo izquierdo sujetando el pico de Grulla con dos de sus dedos, Grulla trató de zafarse pero no pudo, Vibora avanzó rápido dejando una descarga en medio del camino, el ataque apenas golpeó a Kenshi en el pecho provocando algo de su risa, Kenshi movió el brazo y golpeó a Vibora usando a Grulla como objeto para golpearla, el suelo tembló mientras Jane, Manita y Bo golpeaban el suelo levantando una gran roca por debajo del asiento de Kenshi, Kenshi fue levantado mientras se ponía de pie, extendió ambos brazos abriendo las manos haciendo que la sangre subiera rodeando la roca, la sujetó evitando que se moviera pero notó cómo había algunas luces frente a él, cuando vio se trataban de volar de fuego en un color dorado leve, los ataques llegaron a él causando ligeras explosiones, la sangre había bloqueado el ataque pero Pan y Tigre estaban de pie y en posición listos para lanzar un golpe, expulsaron energía y lanzaron varios golpes-

¡Estilo combinado! ¡Meteoros salvajes! -Pan y Tigre gritaron lanzado varios golpes, mientras Kenshi solo podía gruñir bloqueando los golpes con el muro de sangre, Jane se trasladó detrás de él y extendió los brazos liberando un tornado que destruyó la roca, Kenshi saltó girando y cayó de pie mientras Bo avanzó y trató de sujetarlo, Kenshi solo lanzó un golpe pero Bo agachó su cabeza y le sujetó el cuerpo atrapándolo por el suyo, Mantis avanzó rápido por el cuerpo de Bo y le dio una patada a Kenshi en el mentón, Kenshi levantó la cabeza pero luego la bajó golpeando a Mantis tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, sujetó a Bo y luego comenzó a girar para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Kenshi se giró y la sangre comenzó a girar frente a él formando una gran esfera, Pan, Jane y Tigre gritaron lanzando un golpe creando un tornado envuelto en llamas rojas carmesí, Kenshi liberó un torrente de sangre chocando con el ataque de los tres, se creó una colisión mientras ambos lados forcejeaban con fuerza, el vapor comenzó a cubrir el palacio hasta que se detuvieron y Kenshi avanzó rápidamente, Jane fue la primera en colocarse frente a él y bloqueó su golpe con su escudo, Kenshi sonrió y giró pateando a Jane en la cara lanzándola a otro lado, Tigre fue el siguiente .lanzando un golpe en diagonal pero Kenshi solo movió el cuerpo retrocediendo un paso, Tigre giró lanzando una patada pero Kenshi levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe estaba por golpearlo cuando fue golpeado por un poco de aire a presión, Kenshi solo giró y vio cómo Pan tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido, ambos avanzaron hacia el otro, Kenshi lanzó un golpe pero Pan se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Kenshi solo escupió saliva y trató de sujetar a Pan de su cuerpo pero Pan solo saltó a un lado y Kenshi recibió una patada en la cara parte por parte de Tigre, Kenshi retrocedió un momento y Pan lo golpe con fuerza la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo unos cuantos metros, Pan gritó y extendió su brazo derecho lanzando un golpe liberando algo de energía dorada haciendo que Kenshi fuera impulsado estrellándolo contra una columna y luego contra la pared-

Kenshi solo gruñó moviéndose de las piedras pero fue golpeado por un viento por parte de Grulla y su aletazo, Kenshi terminó más hundido en las rocas pero estas comenzaron a juntarse sujetándolo de los brazos y las piernas, Mantis solo sonrió y giró lanzando una patada lanzando algunas rocas que golpearon a Kenshi en los ojos, Kenshi se enojó y creó seis flechas de sangre sólida, las flechas fueron lanzadas hacia Grulla y Mantis pero Vibora avanzado rápido golpeando dos de las lanzas cortándolas a la mitad con su cola y ataque eléctrico; las otras cuatro fueron lanzadas hacia Pan, Bo golpeó el suelo levantando una roca bloqueando dos, Jane extendió los brazos deteniendo la lanza solo para detenerla y luego la lanzó de regreso hacia Kenshi apuñalandolo en el hombro derecho, la última Tigre la detuvo atrapándola en sus manos, solo giró y desvíos su curso hacia el suelo-

¡Ahora Pan destruyelo! -Tigre gritó serio pero Pan solo extendió los brazos y luego cerró los ojos-

¡El tesoro del cielo! -Pan gritó y levantó su brazo derecho disparando el ataque, el resplandor dorado golpeó a Kenshi formando un gran agujero en el muro mientras Kenshi desaparecía-

BEsta muerto...ya no siento su prevenía -dijo Bo sorprendido, Jane y Pan solo movieron las orejas y se juntaron de espaldas-

Si pero aún siento como la energía del ambiente está siendo succionada -dijo Pan seria-

Con un demonio, ¿de donde viene esa concentración de energía tan maligna? -Jane grito molesta viendo a los lados pero Pan se alejó un par de pasos-

Eso es algo que…-Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida escuchando algunos pasos detrás de ella- nosotros los mortales jamás entenderíamos correctamente -Kenshi estaba detrás de Pan sujetando una lanza hacha de sangre fría y dura- bien pongamos fin a esto -Pan se giró y Kenshi lanzó un golpe, el golpe llegó causando un derrame de sangre en el suelo, mientras tanto en otro lado de Japón, Iza estaba caminando mientras Kana estaba estaba corriendo frente a ella a cuatro patas-

Kana-Chan no te alejes mucho, estos lugares no los conoces -dijo Iza preocupada mientras Tomoe solo sonrió cruzando sus brazos, Iza corrió detrás de Kana y la cargó en sus brazos- ten más cuidado

Vaya como siempre entra en modo mamá, ¿a que se deberá tanto cambio? -Bruce preguntó calmado-

Deben ser los genes femeninos de la loba, se dice que las hembras son muy protectoras, sobre todo las que pertenecen a manadas, como las lobas o las leonas también, en estos momentos Iza está descubriendo el sentimiento de ser madre -dijo Clent calmado-

Vaya, como siempre el primero en ser débil ante los niños, ¿por que será? -Saru solo suspiró mientras lo demás seguían caminando, Iza solo se reía cargando a Kana cuando vio la entrada a la aldea Shiba-

Chicos llegamos -dijo Iza calmada, solo siguieron caminando hacia la entrada cuando Iza solo dijo algo, unas horas más tarde Hank estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando abrió la puerta del salón principal y se sorprendió de ver a Iza sentada en una silla, usaba una camisa azul oscura, con una gabardina blanca sin mangas de borde dorado, su pantalón era negro, botas blancas y usaba protectores delgados negros sobre las manos y parte del brazo, ella estaba bebiendo algo de licor en una pequeña taza pequeña mientras sujetaba su espada con su mano izquierda-

Vaya mantuviste mi silla caliente mientras estaba afuera -dijo Iza calmada-

Iza...estás despierta -dijo Hank sonriendo, se acercó caminando pero Iza se mantuvo viéndolo con algo de seriedad- ah creo que debemos hablar de algo importante, yo…

Hank, mejor cállate, me entere que hiciste algunos cambios, ofreciste precio a la cabeza de mis amigos y también me pusiste con una recompensa para buscarme, no solo eso, trataste de matarme con algunos procesos experimentales -dijo Iza algo seria-

Bueno eso tiene justificación, debía ser yo quien te salvara como siempre, siempre arreglando tus errores -dijo Hank algo molesto-

¿Errores? -Iza solo hablo y se levantó- tu no debes hacer nada, no sabes nada sobre cómo manejar la aldea correctamente, fui yo quien protegió la aldea por años mientras tu jugabas a ser un superhéroe en China, si cometo errores entonces yo los resolveré con mi equipo, pero más importante aún,,,eso no es de lo que quieres hablar

Creaste…-Hank apretó sus puños algo molesto y apretó los dientes- creaste planes contra mí y los demás guardianes, ¿por que?

Porque algún día tú serías capaz de levantar tus garras contra mi, ya lo he visto, te dejas segar por tus emociones, eres inestable mentalmente si tomas decisiones basadas en sentimientos, dime en cuantas ocaciones tomas mal las decisiones si las haces usando tu sentimentalismo -dijo Iza calmada-

Yo...yo jamás te traicionaría, me enferma que pienses eso de mi -dijo Hank algo serio pero luego sonrio- aunque admito que perdí la compostura un momento cuando pedí que trajeran a nuestros compañeros bajo algo de dinero, contéstame algo, ¿confías en mi?

Si -Iza y Hank estaban calmados viéndose de frente- pero no puedo confiarte el palacio con todo lo que está pasando, Hank….hiciste un pésimo trabajo cuidando la aldea

¿De que hablas? La aldea está bien, está muy bien protegida yo hice mi trabajo -dijo Hank algo molesto-

Estupido, ni siquiera has salido del palacio, contaste mal los fondos, manejaste pésimo el dinero al distribuirlo, también estabas matando a todos de hambre y ni siquiera lo sabias -dijo Iza molesta-

¿Como? Yo...yo hice que el pozo de agua fuera más grande, y también desvíe el agua hacia las casas, mejore el provecho del agua -dijo Hank algo molesto-

De nuevo eres un gran estupido, el agua estaba destruida en los canales y lagunas para que los agricultores tuvieran acceso a ella, en cambio al aumentar el volumen de agua al desviarla a otros lados estuviste ahogando las cocechas de otros cultivadores y eso llevó a que la vegetación se pudriera, las plantas medicinales van a ser escasas este año, los alimentos también, Hank cometiste graves errores ahora deberé solucionarlos pero antes me enviaste un mensaje, ¿no es verdad?

Si, te quería dar la oportunidad de tomar la revancha, pero ahora entiendo un poco de tu punto de vista, sabes yo nunca quise estar aquí sin un propósito, tú comenzaste a ganar poder, confianza, enseñanzas y un equipo, cada vez me vi menos unido a este lugar, y sin darme cuenta yo...llegué a olvidarlo, me quedé en China porque ahí tenía un propósito...era su guardiana, su protectora, me sentía más valorada ahí, luego regresé y sin darme cuenta comencé a sentirme atraído por ti..jeje y ahora te alejas de mi, y quieres quitarme este trabajo que me ha dado un gran valor -Hank solo río un momento- que cruel eres…

Lo siento pero...así deben ser las cosas, no estas hecho para este lugar...para esta silla -dijo Iza calmada- devuélveme el título de Lord Shiba

Si lo quieres -Hank golpeó el suelo perforando la tabla y tomó una espada del suelo- deberas derrotarme en combate, cuerpo a cuerpo

¿Condiciones? -Iza solo pregunto-

Sencillas, pierde el que ya no pueda pelear, sin transformaciones, solo estado base -dijo Hank serio-

Si yogano volveré a ser la Lord Shiba -dijo Iza calmada-

Bien, pero si yo gano seguiré siendo el Lord Shiba, tu serás mi asesoras y te convertirás en mi esposa -dijo Hank sonriendo pero Iza suspiro-

Acepto -Iza acepto, ambos solo se agacharon doblando sus rodillas, tomaron las espadas con una mano y avanzaron rápido, en un simple blandir ambos sacaron sus espadas chocando el filo, forcejearon y luego solo saltaron dejando una onda de sonido al frente-

 _ **Nota: antes que nada lamento la espera, pero es que comencé a trabajar ya hace tiempo, este trabajo pues es profesional y ya no me deja tanto tiempo como antes pero sigo trabajando en las historias, de nuevo lamento la tardanza y espero terminar lo más pronto posible**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Poniendo fin a las peleas**

En el clan Shiba se podían escuchar los gritos de parte de un macho y una hembra, también los choques entre espadas y golpes, algunos guardias fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde escuchaban los gritos cuando vieron la puerta sed cortada por una espada y de ahí salió Iza girando cayendo sobre sus pies y derrapó por el suelo de tierra quedando frente a la puerta cortada, de entre los escombros salió Hank algo molesto viendo a Iza-

Lord Hank, permítanos ayudarle -dijo uno de los guardias asuatado-

No quiero su ayuda, largo esta es una pelea por el liderazgo, una pelea entre honor de guerreros -dijo Hank algo serio, los guardias solo mantuvieron alejados viendo cómo Iza se puso de pie sujetando su espada con ambas manos- escuchen quien gane este duelo será su líder sin dudar

Entiendo, nos retiramos -dijo el soldado nervioso, los demás se retiraron mientras Iza y Hank solo se acercaron chocando sus espadas-

¡Aaaah! -Hank gritó lanzando un golpe con su espada de forma vertical pero Iza retrocedió saltando esquivando los ataques de Hank, Iza gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Hank retrocedió e Iza solo aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos e Isaac saltó alejándose- ¿qué pasa? ¿Eso fue tu mejor golpe?

¿Buscas provocarme? -Iza solo giró sus brazos sujetando su espada de forma horizontal- no tienes nada con que provocar una inestabilidad mental

Si lo tengo -dijo Hank serio- tu nunca me amaste, ¿o si?

Si te ame, aún te amo, pero...no puedo verte como veo a Tomoe -dijo Iza calmada y avanzó contra Hank, Hank solo expulsó energía cubriendo su espada y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego, Iza solo saltó a un lado esquivando el fuego cuando vio que Hank saltó sobre ella y lanzó un golpe vertical, Iza cubrió su espada con energía azul y levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, ambas hojas chocaron creando una colisión mientras los elementos se dispersaron creando algo de vapor-

Escucha Iza...yo tengo lo que se necesita para ser líder del clan, para ser mucho más que cualquier otro, debes entender que puedo traerle paz al clan -dijo Hank algo serio- quédate a mi lado, se parte de esto y serás una reina

No lo haré -Iza lo empujo, Hank retrocedió un par de paso cuando Iza avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, Hank giró su espada sobre su costado izquierdo bloqueando el ataque mientras la energía lo empujaba ligeramente, Iza gritó lanzando un golpe vertical y Hank trató de bloquearlo pero Iza separó sus brazos deteniendo su ataque-

 _¿Una finta?_ -Hank se sorprendió e Iza lo pateó en el mentón, no se detuvo porque comenzó a girar un par de vueltas cubriendo su pierna izquierda con energía y terminó golpeándolo en la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que escupiera algo de saliva- ¿que…? ¿Como pudiste..lastimarme…? -Iza no contestó ya que solo avanzó y desapareció a unos cuantos centímetros frente a Hank, Hank la buscó con la vista cuando Iza apareció detrás de él dándole la espalda, ella giró lanzando un golpe en diagonal y Hank levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe, Iza avanzó lanzando un golpe directo pero Hank solo giro para lanzar un golpe en diagonal ascendente, Iza se sorprendió y más cuando Hank la sujeto de la mano derecha con su cola, la hizo levantar sus brazos deteniendo su ataque y Hank le dio corte limpio sobre su cuerpo, Iza se preocupó al ver su ropa rasgada pero el viento giró formando un muro de fuego negro bloqueando el golpe de Hank-

Escudo de llamas negras -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Hank gruñía ligeramente, Iza se impulsó y usó sus pies para patear a Hank en la cara con ambos pies, ella giró y cayó al suelo mostrando una ligera cortada sobre su ropa mostrando que usaba una malla negra debajo con vendajes en los senos, Iza sintió algo de viento pasar sobre su cuerpo y vio su ropa- Tch

Eso es un punto para mi -dijo Hank sonriendo-

¿Acaso tanto sexo con Luceli y mujeres cualquiera te arruinaron la vista o los sentidos? -Iza sonrió mientras Hank solo abrió los ojos y vio como su espalda tenía una ligera cortada del lado derecho- creó que la adrenalina no te deja sentirlo

 _Ella…¿en que momento…?_ -Hank estaba sorprendido y luego vio a Iza- _Apenas pude sentir su...movimiento...su vibración...o el toque de la espada…¿ella se volvió más fuerte?, ¿acaso estar cerca de la muerte hizo que aumentara sus poderes?, apenas hay una gran diferencia entre la Iza de nuestro primer encuentro y la Iza actual...no, esto no tiene que ver con recuperarse de sus heridas mortales...ella atacó muy rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que ha sido como macho pero...sus golpes apenas tienen su fuerza anterior como macho...¿que es esto? ¿Que significa esto…? ¿Acaso...ella?_

Iza dime…¿estás usando el...ultra...ins..? -Hank trató de preguntar pero Iza sonrió-

No, no estoy usando el Ultra Instinto, ni siquiera me siento tan acorralada para hacerlo, mejor dicho...no hay necesidad de usarlo en esta pelea -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero te mostrare cual es la diferencia entre nosotros ahora y esa es que -Iza solo avanzó y apareció junto a Hank- he dominado mi cuerpo femenino -Hank solo se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, Iza solo gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Hank lo detuvo con su mano provocando un sonido fuerte y un eco algo grave en el campo, ambos gruñían mostrando los colmillos hasta que Hank vio sangre caer dejando unas gotas en el suelo-

Mientras tanto en el palacio imperial Kenshi tenía una daga hecha de sangre sólida perforando el escudo de Jane, Jane tenía el brazo izquierdo con su escudo de frente frenando la daga pero la daga había perforado un poco el escudo y eso le hizo una herida al brazo de Jane-

Que inútil -dijo Kenshi serio cuando Tigre lo golpeó en la cara y Pan extendió sus brazos liberando una bola de fuego golpeando a Kenshi hasta desaparecerlo por un momento-

¿Jane estas bien? -Pan preguntó preocupada mientras Jane respiraba agitada tratando de mantener la calma por el dolor-

Si por el momento pero ese ataque si...fue peligros, parece que sus fuerza no es la misma...pero ¿como le hizo para volver de la muerte? Esa explosión fue muy fuerte…-dijo Jane molesta-

Si por un momento lo vi arder hasta desaparecer -dijo Tigre molesto-

A eso lo puedo responder -Pan, Jane, Bo y Tigre giraron para ver a Kenshi caminando con calma- verán es sencillo, yo respeto y adoro a la diosa de la muerte, ella me dio una vida de nuevo, como decirlo...soy inmortal ahora

Aaaargh maldicion -Bo solo apretó la boca algo molesto-

Si es inmortal entonces no podremos matarlo y no importa si su cuerpo es destruido...la diosa lo traerá de regreso -dijo Bo molesto-

Pan, dime ¿tienes alguna técnica que pueda servir para detenerlo? -Tigre preguntó serio mientras Pan solo pensó un momento-

Yo...aaah lo estoy pensando pero no se...si -Pan estaba nerviosa cuando Kenshi avanzó rápido y pateo a Tigre en el estómago, Tigre se quejó escupiendo saliva y golpeó una pared, Kenshi avanzó corriendo cuando el suelo tembló y aparecieron ramas de árboles atrapándolo evitando que se moviera, Pan gritó lanzando una bola de fuego, el fuego quemó el árbol hasta convertirlo en cenizas cuando Kenshi apareció de nuevo pateando a Jane en su brazo haciéndola gritar de dolor, Bo trató de sujetarlo con su cuerpo pero Kenshi lo sujeto del cuello empujándolo un momento cuando Bo liberó una descarga y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo tratando de hacer que no se moviera, Kenshi solo levantó su mano izquierda formando una esfera de energía negra pero Pan gritó y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara alejándolo un momento, Bo y Pan estuvieron juntos y avanzaron corriendo hacia Kenshi, Kenshi se agachó esquivando un ataque de parte de Bo, levantó los brazos y levantó su cuerpo bloqueando unos golpes de parte de Pan, Pan gruñó y giró lanzando una patada pero Kenshi levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada y luego giró lanzando a Pan a otro extremo, extendió los brazos liberando una esfera de energía negra, Pan solo gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque, forcejeo un momento cuando Kenshi formó otra esfera un poco más grande, estaba por dispararla cuando Jane lo sujeto del cuerpo y Bo pasó por encima sujetándolo de sus brazos y los levantó desviando el ataque al techo, Pan avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Kenshi con su propio ataque causando una ligera explosión, Kenshi salió del humo mientras sus heridas se curaban muy rápido, Tigre rugió y lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza-

Es inútil, ya les dije...que -Kenshi lo golpeó a Tigre en el estómago con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre y luego lo atrajo sujetándolo de la cabeza para darle un rodillazo en la cara hasta romperle la nariz- no pueden…-lo sujeto del cuello y lo levantó lanzándolo contra la pared- vencerme -Pan avanzó y lo atrapó en sus brazos- Jane gritó y apareció junto a Kenshi pero Kenshi lanzó un golpe se escuchó el impacto pero Jane lo sujeto con fuerza- es inútil...yo puedo pelear por siempre pero ustedes -Jane gritó y giró sin soltar a Kenshi para estrellarlo contra el suelo- solo serán más debilitados -Kenshi sonrió pero el suelo tembló y de él apareció una columna que empujó a Kenshi contra el techo estrellándolo con fuerza-

Lo aleje un momento, ahora Pan búscalo -dijo Jane seria-

Entendido pero Tigre…-Pan estaba preocupada cuidando las heridas de Tigre con su Chi-

No te preocupes por mi -Tigre se levantó mostrando que sus heridas estaban curadas- puedo pelear bien solo...busca lo que está matando al pueblo, eso es la prioridad Pan

Entendido -dijo Pan segura mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos como meditando- _La siento...la sangre...la energía...todas..corren en un solo punto…¿pero donde?_ -pensó por un momento hasta que vio detrás del trono- ¡la encontré! -Pan gritó pero cuando estaba por atacar Kenshi cayó en el suelo causando una onda de sonido-

¡No harás nada! -Kenshi gritó y lanzó un golpe disparando cinco esferas de energía, Pan gritó y extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía bloqueando los ataques-

Aaargh...maldicion...mi energía y mi cuerpo...aún no estoy recuperada del todo -dijo Pan molesta, concentró energía en su mano izquierda y la lanzó formando una flecha, el ataque golpeó a Kenshi en el cuerpo perforándole el pecho, Pan corrió hacia el trono, Pan extendió sus brazos creando una bola de fuego pero notó como Kenshi tenía sus brazos extendidos formando una esfera algo grande, Tigre llegó por la espalda y lo sujeto del cuerpo-

¡Yo soy tu oponente demonio! -Tigre gritó y levantó a Kenshi solo para desviar su ataque, giró y lo lanzó a otro lado dejándolo derrapar en el suelo, Tigre lucía un poco cansado pero Kenshi estaba calmado, los dos avanzaron corriendo chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar sus golpes de forma rápida, Tigre agachó su cabeza esquivando un golpe y le regresó el golpe al mentón, lo golpeó en el pecho alejándolo y giró pateándolo en el pecho, Kenshi se quejó pero recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Tigre, Tigre gritó y le dio otro golpe con su palma en la cara y giró pateándolo con fuerza en la cabeza rompiéndole la mandíbula, Tigre se alejó sudando y jadeando mientras Kenshi solo acomodó su mandíbula sin problemas- ¿que?

Nada mal, es increíble que no te contengas -dijo Kenshi sonriendo-

Ya no tiene caso que me contenga contigo -dijo Tigre molesto- vamos…-los ojos de Tigre se volvieron afilados mientras sus brazos y piernas se cubrieron con fuego dorado- ahora juguemos un poco…¡Veamos quien llega más rápido al infierno! -Tigre y Kenshi avanzaron corriendo, chocaron sus puños en un golpe limpio, Kenshi le dio un golpe a Tigre en la cara pero Tigre saltó hacia atrás levantando las piernas pateando a Kenshi en la cara, se giró y luego cayó de pie en el suelo, Kenshi gritó lanzando un golpe liberando energía pero Tigre le dio una patada a su brazo desviando el ataque, Tigre se detuvo de pie y saltó golpeando a Kenshi en el estómago con su codo, Kenshi se quejó pero trató de atacar de nuevo, Tigre le sujeto el brazo y lo golpeó en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando algo rápido, Kenshi le dio un golpe en la mejilla y luego lo pateó en el pecho alejándolo, Tigre y Kenshi estaban un poco cansados pero solo avanzaron y chocaron sus manos, ambos estaban forcejeando mientras gruñían y liberaban energía, Pan golpeó el trono haciéndolo pedazos y luego siguió las líneas de energía hasta detrás del muro-

Detrás del muro -dijo Pan sorprendida- bien aquí voy -Pan estaba por golpear el muro cuando Kenshi la vio-

¡No! -Kenshi gritó pero Tigre aumentó la fuerza de su agarrar y lo empujó alejándolo un poco-

¡No harás nada! -Tigre solo gruñó mientras Pan golpeó el muro derribándolo solo para ver un charco hecho de sangre y de él una especie de rama de árbol que crecía en madera negra y roja, donde una especie de fruto colgaba mostrando que desprendía un jugo rojo con olor a sangre-

¿Que es esto? -Pan solo vio el frío asuatada-

¡Es el fruto infernal! ¡Un fruto que solo crece en el inframundo! ¡Pan rápido destruyelo o si no este mundo se volverá el infierno en vida! -Bo gritó asustado y Pan asintió-

¡Aqui voy! -Pan gritó y estaba lista para atacar la rama-

¡No! -Kenshi gritó molesto y lanzó a Tigre contra los escombros del trono- ¡alto!

¡Tigre! -Pan gritó sorprendida pero Tigre se puso de pie y expulsó más fuego dorado-

¡Estoy bien pero...hay que destruir lo qué hay del otro lado! -Tigre levantó la voz-

¡No se los permitiré! -Kenshi golpeó el suelo causando un fuerte temblor, todo el palacio tembló mientras que la sala del trono comenzó a temblar provocando que todo fuera levantado en una gran torre de roca, la torre se levantó hasta ver la ciudad un poco más alejada- ¡Vamos a la luna!

¡Alto! -Tigre gritó mientras Pan lanzó una esfera de fuego golpeando a Kenshi haciendo que se detuviera, Tigre corrió y lo envistió rodando en el suelo con el, Jane y Boa solo tomaron a Grulla, Mantis y Víbora y se alejaron un poco-

¡Jane sácalos de aquí nosotros nos escargaremos! -Pan gritó seria, Jane asintió y saltó junto a Boa creando su tortuga hecha de energía chi verde jade, Tigre rugió y golpeó a Kenshi en la cara con fuerza, cada golpe creaba una grita en el suelo pero Kenshi se levantó golpeando a Tigre en la cara con el codo, lo giró quemando encima de él en el suelo cuando le regresó los golpes y Tigre levantó los brazos para defenderse, Kenshi levantó ambos brazos para golpearlo con fuerza pero Pan lo golpeó en el cuello con su brazo derecho, alejándolo incluso hasta Pan pudo escuchar como le había roto el cuello con ese golpe y Kenshi se levantó desapareciendo sus heridas, Tigre y Pan corrieron y lo golpearon juntos en el pecho, Kenshi retrocedió un poco escupiendo sangre, Kenshi solo retrocedió y solo para que Pan apareciera detrás de él golpéalo con el hombro derecho, Kenshi fue empujado hacia Tigre pero giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, Tigre lo bloqueo levantando los brazos, Pan gritó girando y lanzó una patada pero Kenshi levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y Tigre avanzó golpeándolo con fuerza en las costillas tirándolo al suelo, Tigre rugió y saltó hacia él pero Kenshi se levantó pateando a Tigre en el pecho alejándolo, se giró y golpeó el suelo causando otro fuerte temblor, la roca se partió y comenzó a derrumbarse, Pan y Tigre cayeron juntos por un lado pero Tigre se impulsó y sujeto a Kenshi cayendo en forma libre con el, Kenshi levantó los brazos golpeando a Tigre en la espalda, Tigre se quejó y Kenshi le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la cabeza alejándolo un momento, Pan giró y expulsó energía liberando una bola de energía golpeando a Kenshi alejándolo más rápido, Tigre giró y Pan colocó sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y cara, Tigre cayó sobre sus brazos y se impulsó de resto hacia Kenshi, Tigre giró y le dio un golpe con las palmas en el pecho, provocando una onda de sonido, Tigre giró y Pan expulso energía acercándose a Tigre creando un dragón de energía Chi, Kenshi giró y se acercó a la roca creando una extensión donde pudo quedarse de pie, casi parecido a una plataforma, Pan y Tigre cayeron en la plataforma rodando por el suelo, ambos avanzaron corriendo hacia Kenshi, Tigre llegó primero y le dio un golpe con el codo empujándolo y Pan se acercó por la derecha golpeándolo con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo, Pan se acercó para golpearlo de nuevo pero Kenshi se levantó pateando a Pan en el pecho, se levantó y giró sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Tigre, lo giró lanzándolo a otro lado y luego extendió los brazos liberando energía golpeando a Tigre lastimándolo levemente, Pan gritó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero Kenshi se agachó dando medio giró golpeándola en el estómago con el codo, Pan se quejó y Kenshi lanzó otro golpe-

¡No dejare que detengan mis planes! -Kenshi gritó molesto pero Tigre rugió y le pateó la cabeza con el talón, Kenshi se desorientó y Pan lo golpeó en el mentón levantándolo, Tigre rugió y avanzó pateándolo en las costillas impulsándolo hacia Pan y Pan lo pateó en la cabeza de nuevo y Tigre lo sujeto del pecho para impulsarlo contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Kenshi solo se quejó y lo pateó en el pecho, se levantó pero Pan lo golpeó igual que Tigre-

Se está volviendo más lento, vamos -Pan gritó mientras Tigre se colocó a su derecha-

¡AAAAAAHH! -Pan y Tigre gritaron golpeando a Kenshi con fuerza en el cuerpo provocando una onda de sonido, los dos gritaron nuevamente golpeando a Kenshi en el cuerpo repetidas veces, sus golpes liberaban energía y fuego lastimando y quemando el cuerpo de Kenshi Kenshi solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era quemado y lastimado hasta el punto en que solo podía sentir dolor y nada más, Kenshi solo gritó y liberó energía empujando a ambos y cayó de rodillas mientras el suelo se destrozaba y comenzaron a caer de nuevo, Pan creó su dragón de energía mientras Kenshi parecía que perdía un poco más de sangre y sus heridas tardaban en curarse, Pan se acercó en su dragón golpeando a Kenshi en el cuerpo estrellándolo contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, el dragón seguía apretando su mandíbula y luego fue destruido por energía negra dejando caer a Kenshi lastimado y con agujero de colmillos en su cuerpo, Pan y Tigre se acercaron a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Kenshi se giró y liberó energía, Pan fue golpeada por el ataque pero Tigre se agachó rodando por el suelo y tomó una roca de gran tamaño, giró y golpeó a Kenshi con la roca detsruyendo la roca y lastimado a Kenshi en el receso, Tigre gritó y sujeto de la cabeza estrellándolo contra el escombro con fuerza, tres veces hasta romper la roca, pero Kenshi liberó energía y le dio un golpe con la palma a Tigre en sus costillas del lado izquierdo, Kenshi se alejó y Tigre se alejó sujetando su costilla notando algo de sangre, Kenshi se acercó y golpeó a Tigre en la cara, Tigre se quejó y recibió otros golpes más hasta que sujeto el puño de Kenshi, ambos sujetaron sus manos gruñendo, Tigre lo golpeó con la cabeza y luego le dio una patada estrellándolo contra unos escombros, Tigre escupió sangre mientras su cara se manchaba con su sangre de una herida, Kenshi trató de curar sus heridas pero tardaban demasiado en volver a cerrarse, Pan gritó y liberó un ataque de energía golpeando a Kenshi alejándolo más, ella canso y golpeó a Kenshi en el cuerpo liberando energía y saltó alejándose del frente mostrando a Tigre con los brazos extendidos liberando una bola de fuego golpeando de nuevo a Kenshi provocando una ligera explosión, Kenshi estaba herido y ya casi no podía curarse, Pan y Tigre volvieron a reunirse y gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego que golpeó a Kenshi cubriéndolo en llamas nuevamente-

Rayos si no fuera inmortal..ya lo habríamos acabado -dijo Tigre molesto-

Descuida no es inmortal -dijo Pan calmada- es cierto que todos nuestros ataques han sido para matar pero el...se ha cubierto, esquivado y detenido para salvar su segunda oportunidad

Pero yo vi como le abriste el pecho -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Eso fue una ilusión, con el Nivel Maestro yo puedo ver cuando alguien hace ilusiones, nos engaño mientras se escondía y peleaba oculto, cuando me acerqué a la pared salió de su escondiste como rata al queso, pero ella solo te bendijo para salir del inframundo y te dio la habilidad de curación junto a la segunda oportunidad de vida, todo para sembrar ese fruto, ¿ o me equivoco? -Pan preguntó seria mientras Kenshi salía de sus heridas mostrando pocas quemaduras y un cuerpo poco herido pero débil-

Aaaa...tal como se esperaba de la maestra del palacio de Jade -dijo Kenshi riendo un poco- no todos consiguen su segunda oportunidad...pero ya es tarde, quizás mi diosa no pueda salir del...inframundo pero el fruto ya está aquí..eso le dará la oportunidad de salir..no importa si muero mi misión ya está cumplida, y no importa con que lo ataques ese fruto no puede ser destruido

Ya veo un fruto que está hecho de visa y un sujeto que solo enviará el mensaje a a través de su alma, bien supongo que ya se que hacer -dijo Pan sonriendo, ella solo se acercó al fruto y lo vio expulsando energía-

No importa que tanta energía uses...necesitas la bendición de un dios para destruir ese fruto -dijo Kenshi sonriendo mientras sus heridas sacaban vapor todavía-

Se ve que no sabes nada, nosotros también contamos con la bendición de un dios -Pan sonrió mientras la energía aumentó de volumen- ¿o de donde creías que venía la energía del Modo Sagrado?, los cuatro guardianes se consterna sagrados ya que viven en el territorio de los dioses y son seres que tomaron parte de sus poderes y lo mismo es ese fruto maldito

Bien destruye ese fruto -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Lo haré -Pan abrió los ojos y su cuerpo cambió- ¡Brilla y ruge...mi poder! -Pan gritó liberando energía, su cuerpo se vio cubierto de un resplandor dorado, se formaron guantes gruesos de metal dorado cubriendo sus dedos hasta sus codos, una malla verde jade en los antebrazos hasta los hombros con hombreras pequeñas ajustadas a los hombros, un petó femenino metálico con el vientre descubierto mostrando una malla verde, un cinturón dorado con los muslos expuestos por un pantalón verde oscuro y sus botas metálicas, por último sus alas doradas parecidas a las de un dragón o un murciélago- ¡Guerrera Dragón, Modo Explosivo!

Este poder será más que suficiente para mandar esa estupida fruta al olvido -dijo Pan molesta- si no puedo destruirla con mi nivel actual al menos la mandaré a un lugar donde no cause problemas -abrió las piernas y levantó los brazos, en sus manos se creó una esfera de energía y luego los bajo para crear un triángulo de energía frente a ella- piérdete entre las dimensiones, ¡Triángulo dorado! -Pan gritó liberando la energía formando un triángulo de energía, la energía atrapó la planta y al fruto para después desaparecer dejando un agujero en el suelo- listo

¿Que hiciste? -Kenshi preguntó sorprendido-

La corte y la mandé a otra dimensión, Izanagi-sama deberá encargarse de eso por su cuenta, después de todo el es un dios -dijo Pan molesta-

Aaargh maldita...yo debería -Kenshi trató de levantarse pero Pan se quedó de pie expulsando energía- no importa...tratare de nuevo una y otra vez...por que la diosa de la muerte está de mi lado

De hecho no podrás revivir cuando use mi mejor técnica -dijo Pan calmada- veras existen no uno sino seis planos existenciales en el universo, el reino de los espíritus existe para las almas de los guerreros que buscan mejorar y seguir sus vidas aún después de la muerte, pero cuando los muertos no tienen otras obligaciones estos son mandados a un mundo donde nunca conocen el descanso eterno, solo la desesperacion y la muerte junto a la reencarnación infinita, un lugar que es como el infierno

¿Que dices? -Kenshi lucia asuatado y Pan junto sus manos-

La llave dactilar Wushi solo manda a los seres vivos al mundo espiritual pero está técnica te mandará a un mundo donde no morirás tan fácilmente -Pan sonrió juntando sus manos formando una esfera y luego creo más energía- ¡Ciclo de transmigración! -Kenshi gritó y terminó segado por un momento mientras sentía que caía por el espacio- ahora mismo estas pasando por los seis caminos, los seis mundos el primero es el infierno, el siguiente el mundo de la hambruna, el mundo de las bestias, el mundo de las guerras, el mundo de los hombres y el cielo, si es cierto que puedes revivir gracias a la gracia de tu diosa entonces no puedo mandarte al infierno, te mandaré al mundo de las bestias para que sepas que es sobrevivir -Kenshi solo gritó desapareciendo mientras Pan parecía algo cansada-

Pan…¿estas bien? -Tigre preguntó calmado-

Si descuida...solo tomó mucho tiempo y energía eso fue todo -Pan sonrió y deshizo su armadura, todos se acercaron para verla caer sentada en el suelo- aaaaaah estoy muerta ya no puedo más

Bueno supongo que tu deber si era realmente pesado -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Y tú cómo te sientes? Te ha de dolor todo el cuerpo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si un poco -dijo Tigre sonriendo- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Debemos irnos antes de que Ichihime nos haga reconstruir el palacio y la ciudad entera -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre solo se reía un poco y Pan se acercó para darle un golpe en la espalda sonriendo, Tigre solo se quejó un momento y apretó los dientes- ¿que tienes? ¿Te dolió?

Ghmmmm….no...para nada -dijo Tigre de una manera forzada solo para caer al suelo- hmmm

¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te dije que te dolía! -Pan gritó sorprendida y asustada viendo a Tigre en el suelo-

Esto no...es nada...aún...soy capaz...de...de...aaargh, olvídalo no siento la cola -dijo Tigre cansado-

Recuerda que fuego dorado es una técnica de ataque aumentado, la fatiga será increible después del sobre esfuerzo -dijo Pan calmada-

Tranquila estaré muy bien después de un buen descanso pero...un favor ya no más...peleas -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Se que hacer para quitarte la fatiga -dijo Pan sonriendo, después de un rato Pan estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas dejando a Tigre descansar su cabeza sobre sus muslos, Tigre estaba sonrojado sintiendo las caricias de Pan sobre su cabeza y orejas-

Esto se...ve...un poco vergonzoso...para un guerrero -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Hmmm yo pienso que no tiene nada de malo -dijo Pan sonriendo- vamos solo relájate y déjate consentir un momento -lo acaricio un momento y luego Tigre comenzó a sentir sueño, también se sintió relajado hasta sentir como quería quedarse dormido-

 _Aaah su piel...su calor es tan agradable, puedo sentir como su pelo y piel me están reconfortando aaaah es tan dulce...que siento que me voy a quedar dormido_ -Tigre sonrió siendo recordando un momento hasta que comenzó a ronronear- nnrrrr nrrr

Jejeje...que lindo gatito -dijo Pan sonriendo, mientras Tigre solo seguía ronroneando, en otro lado estaban Jane, Bo, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora, Ichihime y Su estaban sentados entre los escombros algo herido a-

Que nos van a olvidar aquí -dijo Mantis sorprendido mientras los demás solo asentían, mientras tanto en Japón Iza y Hank estaban peleando todavía, Hank solo tomó su espada y lanzo un corte horizontal pero Iza inclinó la cabeza esquivando el ataque, ella giró y terminó dándole una patada en el cuello del lado izquierdo pero Hank solo resistió y lanzó un golpe directo con su puño e Isa se impulsó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, los dos solo avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas creando un ligero resplandor creando chispas en el frente, los dos forcejearon hasta que Iza desvió el golpe, Hank solo retrocedió un paso y volvió a avanzar lanzando un golpe en diagonal pero Iza sujeto su espada con ambas, forcejeo y lanzó un golpe directo a la espada de Hank dejando que pasara sobre la hoja formando una onda de sonido, volvieron a chocar sus espadas formando una descarga mientras el suelo parecía vibrar con el golpe, Hank gritó lanzando dos golpes más pero Iza los bloqueo moviendo la espada forcejeando un poco con cada uno, los dos solo gritaron y chocaron sus armas formando una onda de sonido-

Esto se puso aburrido muy rápido Iza, esta vez te mostrare toda mi fuerza -Hank empujó a Iza con la espada y ella saltó alejándose un poco- no me importa el trato que hicimos, ahora mismo usare el Nivel Maestro, prepárate -Hank gritó liberando energía y sujeto su espada con ambas manos, Iza solo cerró los ojos y giró su espada apuntándola hacia abajo liberando energía-

¡Ban Kai! -Iza y Hank gritaron liberando energía pasando a sus respectivos modos Maestros-

Bien Iza terminemos con esta pelea -Hank gritó y avanzó rápido igual que Iza, ambos chocaron sus espadas causando una onda de sonido más fuerte y grande, Hank gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego pero Iza solo saltó esquivando el ataque, saltó de lado a lado esquivando los ataque de Hank hasta que apareció junto a él lanzando un golpe horizontal y Hank levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque pero saltó y giró lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando una llamarada, Iza gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, ambos ataques chocaron y luego se desprendieron formando una cuántas flamas, Iza y Hank solo se alejaron de un salto mientras Iza sujeto su espada con ambas manos y desapareció, Hank la buscó con la mirada pero Iza parecía moverse rodeándolo dejando imágenes falsas de ella a su alrededor, Hank solo gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal bloqueando un ataque de Iza, se giró y levantó el brazo bloqueando una patada nuevamente, se mantuvo de pie y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal chocando con la espada de Iza por un momento pero sintió como Iza le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda abriendo una herida-

Aaargh ¿como? -Hank la buscó pero Iza seguía rodeándolo dejando imágenes falsas, Hank levantó su espada y comenzó a formar una bola de fuego para después bajar el golpe liberando fuego formando una esfera que lastimó a Iza ligeramente, ambos avanzaron chocando sus espadas, Hank lanzó un golpe directo pero Iza levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, ella solo gritó y lanzó un golpe en vertical golpeando la espada y giró pateando a Hank en el pecho, Hank gritó pero sujeto a Iza de la pierna y giró lanzándola a otro extremo, Iza giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo, ambos volvieron a chocar sus espada pero esta vez Hank lanzó un golpe directo e Iza le sujeto el brazo para después girar y lanzarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, Hank se quejó y se levantó saltando y extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego, la esfera aumentó de tamaño y la disparó, Iza solo gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera, gritó y luego la deshizo con energía causando una ligera explosión, Iza y Hank parecían estar un poco cansados pero Hank parecía que podía verse reflejado en los ojos de Iza-

¿ _Por que tienes esa mirada? ¿Acaso me tienes lástima? ¿Acaso no piensas que podía dirigir este lugar como tú? ¿Tu orgullo es lo que te impulsaba a seguir peleando conmigo? Dime….¿por que estas peleando realmente?_ -Hank pensó serio y solo gritó lanzando un ataque de energía de nuevo pero Iza avanzó entre los ataques y le dio un corte directo al pecho dejándolo desangrar ligeramente, Hank solo retrocedió y sujeto su pecho respirando agitado mientras la sangre solo se derramaba e Iza parecía no dudar, los dos chocaron sus armas nuevamente provocando una onda de sonido lo cual agrietó la espada de Hank, Hank gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Iza solo le dio un golpe a la espada y perforó el hombro izquierdo de Hank, Hank solo gritó y terminó cayendo al suelo herido-

Perdón…-Iza solo dijo eso antes de que Hank cayera inconsciente, Hank sintió su cuerpo pesado y cuando despertó nuevamente ya era de noche- aaargh…¿que rayos? ¿Por que sigo vivo?

Tonto -Hank volteó a su izquierda y ahí estaba Iza sentada de vuelta a la normalidad viéndolo, ella usaba un suéter azul, pantalón negro y una sudadera blanca sin mangas con el pecho abierto- finalmente despiertas

Si...aaah pero…¿qué pasó con la pelea? -preguntó Hank confundido-

Yo gane, ahora recupere mi puesto -dijo Iza calmada-

Felicidades...supongo que eso...significa que volveremos a la normalidad jeje -dijo Hank sonriendo- bien...yo voy a cambiar...esta vez yo lograre aprender de ti y tal vez tu y yo

Hank, voy a casarme…con Tomoe -Iza solo suspiro mientras Hank se quedó callado- yo voy a cambiar muchas cosas aquí...y trataré de pasar menos tiempo en mi trabajo todo para que mi relación funcione

Ya entiendo...ya veo...al final esta pelea era para ver si podías decirme eso ¿o me equivoco? -Hank preguntó e Iza vio a otro lado- ya veo...al final de cuentas tuvimos que aprender por la mala que tu y yo no...funcionamos jeje...es cosa de risa

-Asi todo fue cambiando poco a poco, meses después Pan estaba revisando la lata de donde venía lo que les cambió el cuerpo-

Bien ya revisé esto de tapa a fondo y no hay nada….haaa es una pena pensé que ya volvería a ser normal -dijo Pan cansada y dejó la lata en un estante- supongo que no podemos cambiar lo que ya nos pasó -salió caminando y levantó los brazos sonriendo mientras se estiraba- ¿como va el entrenamiento amor? -Pan se acercó a ver a Tigre el cual sostenía una vara de bambú-

Va muy bien pero aún se mantienen flojos -dijo Tigre calmado viendo a Mantis, Víbora, Mono y Grulla correr- ¡Sigan corriendo patéticos imitaciones de animales más feroces! ¡Me dan asco gusanos! ¡Son unas nenas malcriadas y asquerosas! ¡Tu Mono eres el más marica de todos! ¡Das asco, hueles a banana podrida das pena y vergüenza! -Tigre gritó mientras Mono estaba llorando mientras corría- y ¿que fue lo que descubriste?

Nada, todo parece que no hay cura, tendremos que quedarnos así -dijo Pan calmada- pero bueno supongo que no habrá problemas para nosotros a futuro

Excepto que si tenemos hijos tú tendrás que parirlos -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Hay por favor que tan malo puede ser -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigre solo sonrió un momento, después de unas horas Pan e estaba en una clínica viendo a los lados confundida- Tigre…¿que hacemos aquí?

Tu dices que puedas dar a luz a los bebés que quieras, y que no puede ser tan difícil, así que te mostrare como son los nacimientos -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo son los nacimientos? -Pan preguntó confundida-

Pues...cuando cumplí los 18 años Shifu me trajo aquí para ver cómo era el parto y que debía abstenerme de tener relaciones -dijo Tigre avergonzado y nervioso- ah perfecto mira bien -ambos vieron una camilla con una coneja respirando agitada y con el vientre abultado-

Jajaja ¿una conejita? Hay por favor Tigre, los conejitos bebés son pequeños y lindos será como un estornudo para ella -dijo Pan sonriendo, después de unos minutos Tigre y Pan estaban en la sala de parto, la coneja gritaba mientras Pan cerraba los ojos y luego los abrió cubriéndolos con sus manos, se puso pálida y luego infló sus mejillas tratando de no vomitar, Tigre solo apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada nervioso, ambos alinearon de la sala alto pálidos y nerviosos- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Santo dios! ¡¿Que diantres fue eso?!

El horrible milagro del nacimiento hmmm -Tigre se tapó la boca evitando vomitar y luego lo trago-

Ahora entiendo porque prefieren adoptar…-dijo Pan asuatada-

Tranquila Pan -Tigre le tocó el hombro pero Pan se alejó asustada-

No me toques...por favor...si me tocas...de nuevo me dejarás embarazada...y no quiero pasar por lo mismo...aaaagh...su trasero exploto -dijo Pan llorando del miedo pero Tigre solo levantó una ceja confundido- su trasero...su trasero...aaargh -Pan se sonrojó y terminó cayendo al suelo desmayada, mientras tanto en la ciudad imperial, Jane, Bo y Bianca ayudaban a reconstruir la ciudad imperial junto a los aldeanos restantes-

¿Porque cada vez que Pan pelea aquí y crea un desastre nosotros somos los que limpiamos? -Bianca preguntó algo molesta-

No lo sé...pero se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza -dijo Jane molesta inflando sus mejillas, ella levantó unos escombros y los dejó caer en otro lado aaarhh estoy arta de esto, solo quiero ir a jugar un rato con Song

Increíble que tu y Song sean pareja -dijo Bianca calmada-

Bueno ella así lo quiso, al parecer le gustó como hembra y no como macho desesperado por una mamadita -dijo Jane sonriendo-

Ya dejen de platicar tenemos trabajo -dijo Bo serio-

Tranquilo Bo, hablamos de parejas además, ¿cuando invitarás a Víbora a salir? -dijo Jane sonriendo mientras Bianca sonrió-

IIIUUUUUU -Bianca solo gritó sonriendo mientras Bo estaba sonrojado-

Cállense...yo..yo ni siquiera pienso en eso...no es que piense que:..es muy bonita y romántica -dijo Bo sonrojado y nervioso-

Hmmm -Bianca sonrió de manera algo malvada- ah Víbora ahí viene con comida

¡¿Que de verdad?! ¡¿Donde?! -Bo gritó sonrojado viendo a los lados provocando la risa de Bianca y Jane-

Haaajaja relájate solo fingíamos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- no es para tanto

Jajaja hay la picadura de la cobra love, si te pica estas in love -dijo Jane entre cantos y risas-

Hay son una...brujas...yo -Bo solo chasqueo la lengua algo sonrojado y luego vio a otro lado- y dime Bianca, ¿como van las cosas con Hank?

¿Eh? -Bianca se sorprendió y luego lo vio confundida- bueno escuché un par de cosas por ahí, te estuvo cuidando por meses, parece que te gusta contar con su ayuda, sus cuidados como si fuera una madre pero luego de eso...decidió quedarse en el palacio Shiba, pero me preguntó ¿por que volviste sin el?

¡Cállate! -Bianca parecía molesta y Bo la vio confundido y sorprendido-

Oye...Bianca..¿que te pasa? -Jane solo preguntó- solo preguntó algo...no es para que le grites

Si perdón pero…¿porque te enojas así conmigo? -Bo volvió a preguntar confundido-

Perdón...pero..es que digamos que las cosas no salieron bien para Hank ni para mi -dijo Bianca algo deprimido y molesta- perdón pero debo volver a trabajar estas personas necesitan donde dormir esta noche -Bianca se fue caminando dejando a Jane y Bo confundidos-

¿Por que se puso así? -Jane preguntó confundida-

Ya veo al final es cierto -dijo Bo calmado-

¿De que hablas? -Jane preguntó confundida-

Bueno escuché rumores y lo hablé con alguien, no sabía que fuera real hasta ahora, parece que Bianca se enamoró de Hank durante esos meses, cuando se condensó Hank la rechazó y le dijo que amaba a alguien más, Hank fue rechazado también y cuando Bianca pensó que volvería a China con el Hank se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, parece que la única que sabía era Iza, al parecer Hank se fue en un viaje espiritual o de entrenamiento y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver -dijo Bo calmado-

Hay que mal la debe estar pasando Bianca -dijo Jane sorprendía mientras Bianca suspiro y vio al cielo-

Hank...Baka -Bianca siguió ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad imperial, mientras en algún lugar entre una aldea japonesa en las montañas Hank estornudó, el llevaba puesto un abrigo negro algo viejo y roto con una capucha-

Hay alguien debe estar hablando de mi -Hank se limpio la nariz con una mano y siguió caminando viendo la ciudad- ¿cuanto más falta para que lleguen esos sujetos?

No mucho Hank -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras lo seguía cargando un mapa- según los aldeanos esos sujetos llegan a pedir impuestos falsos a estas horas, solo debemos esperar

Bien -dijo Hank algo cansado- espero que este trabajo nos dé dinero porque me muero de hambre

Oye, no te quejes tu fuiste el que quiso ser un vagabundo ayudando a los demás en sus problemas -dijo Luceli algo seria-

Si pero sigo sin entender ¿por que me seguiste? -dijo Hank confundido-

Porque me necesitabas, somos amigos y siempre nos apoyamos -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Iza te hecho…¿verdad? -Hank preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y Luceli solo se sonrojó un momento mientras sudor algo frió le salía del cuerpo- lo sabía

Oooh hump, esto no tiene que ver con Iza -Luceli respiro profundo aclarando su garganta, Hank solo sonrió y vio a otro lado- además estas personas necesitan tu fuerza

Claro, claro mentirosa -dijo Hank sonriendo nervioso-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Hank y Luceli gritaron sorprendidos por haber escuchado un grito algo fuerte, los dos corrieron hasta llegar al centro de la aldea y vieron un cerdo de gran tamaño cargando a una niña, una pequeña tigresa, la niña gritaba de dolor ya que el cerdo la tenía sujetada de su cabeza y la pierna izquierda, a su lado estaban algunos cerdos riendo viendo al cerdo más grande lastimando a la niña-

Vamos traigan su dinero ahora mismo o partiré a la niña por la mitad -dijo el cerdo sonriendo-

¿Que está pasando? -preguntó Hank sorprendido-

Esa niña estaba alimentando a su hermano y luego los cerdos llegaron para quitarle la comida, la niña les gritó y el jefe la tomó como rehén, ahora quieren el triple -dijo un caballo algo viejo asustado, Hank se quitó la capucha mostrando sus ropas algo viejas y sucias-

Oigan bajen a la niña -dijo Hank serio, algunos cerdos lo vieron caminar hacia ellos-

¿Quien es este tigre vagabundo? -dijo uno de los cerdos-

Da lo mismo solo quiere que lo matemos -dijo otro de los cerdos algo molesto-

¡Mátenlo! -gritó el cerdo líder sonriendo, Hank solo avanzó corriendo y pateó al cerdo frente a él, se agachó esquivando un golpe y le dio un golpe al cerdo en el estómago dejándolo insociable, se levantó y le dio un golpe al cerdo en la cara con la palma, el cerdo gritó sujetando su nariz por el golpe ya que está se había roto con el golpe, Hank solo avanzó y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, se quedó en guardia mientras el lider veía a sus cerdos en el suelo- maldito…¿como es que tu…?

¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Puño del fénix! -Hank gritó y le dio un golpe al líder en el centro de la cabeza, el lider de los cerdos quedó con los ojos en blanco por un momento y luego soltó a la niña mientras terminaba cayendo al suelo, Hank atrapó a la niña mientras se daba la vuelta para irse caminando, el lider de los cerdos se levantó sudando y respirando agitado-

Desgraciado...esto...esto...aún no termina, ven y pelea -dijo el lider de los cerdos molesto-

Hmmm ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo, tu...ya estas muerto -dijo Hank calmado y siguió caminando, el cerdo estaba confundida o cuando sintió como su frente derramó sangre y terminó cayendo al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre que salía de su nariz, boca y orejas-

Aaah gracias, gracias, nos has salvado -dijeron algunos aldeanos sonriendo mientras Hank estaba un poco avergonzado saludando a todos, en todo lado Iza estaba saliendo de la clínica suspirando mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta sujetando su vientre-

¿Que te dijo la doctora? -Tomoe se acercó sonriendo mientras cargaba a Kana en sus brazos-

¿Mami está bien de su pancita? -Kana preguntó sonriendo mientras Iza sonrió y la cargó mientras le daba un beso a Tomoe en sus labios-

Vaya estás muy amorosa, deben ser buenas noticias si mi esposa es muy cariñosa -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-

Jeje bueno estoy muy bien, digamos que estamos muy bien -dijo Iza sonriendo- sonrojada ligeramente mientras Tomoe levantó una ceja-

¿Estamos? ¿Tu y quien más? -Tomoe levantó una ceja confundido e Iza se tocó el estómago- ¿que? Espera….¿Acaso estas? -Tomoe se sorprendió e Iza asintio-

Me sentí mal esta mañana y la doctora me lo confirmó, Kana vas a ser hermana mayor -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¡Eso es fabuloso! -Kana gritó sonriendo igual que Tomoe-

Que bien, hay que celebrarlo -Tomoe le tomó el rostro a Iza de sus mejillas solo para darle un beso- también hay que pensar en nombres, hay que comprar cosas y demás, tenemos que estar listos

Tranquilo Tomoe, aún quedan unos pocos meses antes de que lleguen, estaremos listos para entonces -dijo Iza sonriendo- mientras tanto vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre

Yo también, pero hoy te toca cocinar Iza -dijo Tomoe sonriendo e Iza se detuvo suspirando algo molesta-

Haaaf odio cocinar -dijo Iza cansada, más tarde se escuchó una ligera explosión e Iza salió de la cocina cargando una olla con algo quemado, verde y oloroso- aaah odio cocinar -su cara, pelo y ropa estaban casi quemados por la explosión, Iza dejó la comida en la mesa principal mientras sus compañeros estaban viendo que el vapor que salía tomaba forma de cráneo-

Horade esto está...cool, la comida...hace formas con el vapor -dijo Kana sonriendo viendo la comida verde-

¿Que intentaste hacer Iza? -preguntó Bruce sorprendido-

Eder...jejeje sopa de miso, tofu, pescado y otras cosas -dijo Iza avergonzada-

Hay que horror -dijo Noe sorprendido-

Yo la pruebo cobardes -dijo Lucy sonriendo, tomó una cucharada y la probó- no está mal sabe ah….aaaaaaarrrrgh -Lucy gritó y luego sacó algo de espuma por la boca, se golpeó la cara y luego se calmó de repente- jajaja…-se escuchó un feo borboteo y luego cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho en la zona del corazón-

¡Lucy! -todos gritaron asustados-

Es...horrible...aaargh -dijo Lucy entre jadeos e Iza bajo las orejas un poco manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida, después de eso Iza estaba hablando con Bianca, Pan y Jane-

Jajaja parece que lograste hacer un veneno potente -dijo Pan entre risas viendo a Iza-

Que bueno que no lo probaste jajaja -Bianca entre risas-

Ahora sabemos que hacer con lo que cocinas -dijo Jane riendo pero sus comentarios hicieron que Iza se ocultara dentro de una sábana llorando-

No es para tanto Iza, eso fue bueno, pero tranquila, lleva mucho tiempo hacer buenos platillos y por cierto felicidades por tu embarazo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Gracias...Tomoe y yo estamos asustados pero logramos manteneros con fe -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si ella está embarazada, ¿cuando le darás a Tigre un bebé? -dijo Jane sonriendo- apuesto que un bebé mitad panda y Tigre será muy lindo -Pan se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar de miedo-

¡No! ¡Todos menos eso! ¡No quiero que mi trasero sea destrozado! -Pan gritó sonrojada, Iza, Jane y Bianca solo estaban sorprendidas y luego vieron a Pan-

Vaya...no sabía que Tigre tuviera esa clase de gustos -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Siempre supe que era un raro...pero no pense que a tal grado -dijo Jane sorprendida-

Oooh que rico…-dijo Bianca sonriendo mordiendo su dedo índice-

¡Pan! ¡Escuché un grito! ¡¿Estas bien?! -Tigre gritó sorprendido entrando al cuarto solo para ver cómo Pan se alejó de él algo pálido- ¿que tienes…?

¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te daré un bebé solo para que revientes mi trasero! -Pan gritó sonrojada y nerviosa-

¿Que? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Hoooola Tigre -dijeron Iza, Jane y Bianca sonriendo de forma atrevida-

¡Aaaah aléjate! -Pan gritó nerviosa y se fue corriendo-

¡Pan espera! -Tigre gritó sorprendido y persiguió a Pan por todo el palacio, algunos solo rieron con sus momentos y vidas pacíficas, pero sus vidas con sus actuales géneros aún estaba comenzando y siempre estaría la pregunta "¿que traerá este sorpresivo cambio?"


End file.
